Lorcan's Wrath
by JusSonic
Summary: With word of Lorcan released to the public, all Tartarus breaks loose as he plans on releasing an ancient army to wipe out the ponies. Who is Lorcan and why is he so interested in Spike? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Uprising Begins

Author's note  
Folks, it has been a long time coming but the fic is finally here, along with the characters and the whatnot. This may be my biggest one yet, so you wouldn't miss this one for the world!

To answer your question, Unknown, I am combining both endings, but mixing them a bit. You see as the story progresses.

And now, it's time...

* * *

At this moment, the scene shows a secret facility with lots of machines, pipes, and other fancy stuff. Along the path lied a yellow coaster ride to fit a large number of at least 2 to 3 dozen groups, and then some. But the rails that were set up were neon coloring of closely looking like film footage & computer chips. Truly the facility was constructed to be of the most advanced of it's time, and the travel vehicle of the finest distance for any area location. But what was more amazing, were a few cloak members with their hoods over their heads approaching the coaster monorail, and two of the members walked forth before turning to speak to the members.

"This is quite the surprise, VISION-KING." The one wearing green & blue color removed his hood to reveal that he was none other than JusSonic, the Author of this story.

"Yes JusSonic, but for a special story, requires…the 'special' touch." The one in aqua-blue color removed the hood to show that he was VISION-KING, as spoken. "Now, many of you members that have appeared in JusSonic's work as surprise extras; lower your hoods." The man looked to the other members, asking that they too, who had appearances, show themselves.

Soon the ones called did just that, removing their hoods to reveal who they were. The one in brown was Julayla Beryl, the one in red-white was Neros Urameshi, the one in yellowish blue was nobodies, the one in white was Anonymous But Interested, the one in black & green was Xemnas1992, the one in orange & red was Orange-Ratchet, the one in yellow & orange was Tinyrocket, the one in yellow/black was Sony-Mae, the one in red, black & blue was JDS916Guy, A.K.A. JDS, the one is navy was RobSp1de1g, A.K.A. Rob, the one in red/yellow/blue was Skullgal94.

"And now for the other members that have not made an appearance, please, let us all show our faces to one another." JusSonic waved up his arms in kindly asking that the other members here do the same thing and show themselves.

By that request, even the others that have yet to make full appearances soon did the same thing to remove their hoods and show who they are and what they are, etc. The one in black uniform was known as Darth Ben Valor, known as 'The Sith/Jedi Expert', he was shown to be a Lucario with messy brown hair, midnight bluish fur, and brown eyes. He wore midnight blue Jedi robes, a similarly-colored tunic, and a black belt that had two lightsabers clipped onto either end. The one in brown & red uniform was known as Secret-Universe, known as 'The Raged Filled Kitty', she was shown to be a 19 year-old female humanoid ginger-brown cat with green-brown eyes with glasses, a few bangs in her face, her hair in a ponytail, red long-sleeved shirt, a purple tank top, and blue pants with red shoes. The one in green, purple & orange combined uniform was known as bad-asp, known as 'The Venomous Snake.. The one in Mexican colors uniform was known as Jose Ramiro, known as 'The Mexican Artist Extraordinaire', he was shown to be a mixture of Beast Boy and Cyborg while adding a little bit of Starfire. The one in red/golden uniform was known as KingHuffman, known as 'The Prince Of Narnia', he was shown to be a man who had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and on his forehead was a black headband with a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like a leaf carved on it; the rest of his attire was that he wore light chainmail and a padded shirt. The one in red, white & blue uniform was known as DisneyFan-01, known as 'The Magical World Of Lovers'. The one in black & white uniform was known as Cosmo Prower Tomahawk, known as 'The Fox/Plant Girl Lover'. The one in red uniform was known as slpytlak, known as 'The Burning Dragon', she was shown to be a 26-year-old female dragon with purple scales, black horns, spines and fins, gray claws, and eyes red as blood. She also wore a plain white shirt and blue pants. The one in blue-purple uniform was known as JJAPrice15, known as 'The Magic Alchemist', he was shown to be a boy with brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists. The one in gray uniform was known as Charles Roberts, known as 'The LFA Commander', he was shown to be a 31 year old dragon/human hybrid with brown eyes, black hair and red scales, and wears a blue shirt with Michigan on it, Blue Jeans and Sneakers.

"Now as for the UnDeciders, while your time to become full members is not yet arrive, you can relax." VISION-KING spoke to those within their organization of new members, especially those that are not yet ready on their appearances, skills, and other such things. "Disneefreak, jacobyel, & newest member, FireWolfHeart, are present." The man addressed to those that have names that were within the ranking group of their organization, "Everyone, thank you for coming. For now, this is a present from me, working allied JusSonic, Neros Urameshi and presenting a special guest to the mix…. The Author, Billy Arratoon." The King of VISIONS waved out a motion of his hand to call forth a moment to take this time as a special privilege event. Also, from near the two Authors, came a mysterious being hidden in the same cloak uniform as the UnDeciders, who in truth…was the special guest; Billy Arratoon.

"Why's he wearing the cloak and looking more like them UnDeciders, is he a member?" Neros pointed at the guy that kept his appearance hidden by one of their undecided members that have not become completed…yet.

"That remains a mystery, but perhaps when this is over, he might reveal himself." JusSonic shrug off to simply answer that question on whether Billy here shows what he looks like or not, or if he'll join, is a complete mystery.

"It is a pleasure to be here with you all, the Author Organization." The UnDecider Guest, known as Billy Arratoon responded with a nod in gracefully thanking the moment to be here with these well known authors.

"So what are you presenting for us to be here?" slyptlak asked off from being curious to what they are doing here in the first place.

"That's easy, it's the work I've worked in having JusSonic post and wanted some aid from VISION-KING and Neros here on some tough scene work." Billy Arratoon explained to the other Authors that most of this was a bit from his idea while offering one author the job of posting and assistance from another author with tough scenery display. "The creation & original file story of…Lorcan's Wrath." Billy Arratoon held up his arms in proudly declaring the opening moment, the story the four have joined to create.

"Ohhh…" Most of the members 'awed' at this and whispered with the other in knowing this could be interesting, etc.

"But then, what's all this for if we're just going to watch over a story?" Xemnas1992 asked out puzzled in looking around, from the view of the facility; do they wanna be here for some grand story's opening?

"To honor the occasion of my first conjoined work with Billy Arratoon, Neros Urameshi and JusSonic, I created…this!" VISION-KING exclaims, "The ride for us to go through the film that is happening before us. Think of it like an amusement ride that I created the inspired idea from."

"Ohhh, that is an exciting thing to see for any movie." Secret-Universe spoke excited with grip fist, finding such an idea of usage to be just the spirit 'pick-me-up' attitude to get things going for them.

"Now come, let's board the coaster, everyone." JusSonic issued from a raised hand signal to tell the others, that they shall board before departing for the story event.

Soon upon entering, the members saw a lot of the Chosen Member Cast that Known of their existence. From Danny Fenton, A.K.A., Danny Phantom, Raimundo Pedrosa, Speedy Gonzales & his Looney Tune friends, The MASK, Juniper 'June' Lee, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Hank The Cowdog, Bucky Katt, Heather, Red, Wolf & Twitchy, Penny Proud, Sora, Beulah, Harry Potter, Cinderella, to lastly Violet & Dash Parr. There seemed to be some new members that know the Authors here too. They were Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Naruto Uzumaki, Mario Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Lilo Pelekai, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Shadow the Hedgehog. But the gang just waved off in welcoming the Authors for boarding the ride with them.

"Amazing; so we got some of our chosen cast here!" Charles Roberts spoke from wide eye surprise, they can fit so many in this monorail coaster, it feels like they really are at one of those theme park areas.

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun without all of us to enjoy this." Darth Ben Valor stated out with a smile in thinking this moment before the story begins won't be much fun without a lot of friends, even funny ones.

"Now, take your seats." JusSonic instructed, as many Authors choose to sit either with each other, or their favorite cast, why even Julayla's pet cat, Diana, appeared out with Fuzzy presenting the girl to the one he's got a crush on. "VISION-KING, if you would." The man asked from seeing someone sitting and piloting the controls of their ride.

"Heh, it's like that time I got picked for your train scene from your Cars 2 fanmake, I got this hands down!" VISION-KING smiled to make a two finger 'A-KO' sign off wave in knowing what to do here pretty well, "Starting systems…NOW!" The King of VISIONS announced, as he was pushing some 'turn on buttons' & switch levers to prepare the ride.

Soon as that was done, something began to turn on the coaster and then soon came…a female computer voice. "Welcome…to Authors Entertainment Group." The audience saw some words appear over a screen board, ahead of the view window was the rail leading up towards something; this was all definitely some fancy gizmos, "Refreshments available in hidden compartments in ride." The female voice announced which as some of the members and cast favorites found easy to find any of their liking and just as the ride was slowly moving. "And please, keep our facility clean by disposing trash in specific containers." The female computer instructor issued this request to all riders just as the monorail ride was going upwards now. "And remember…." The voice issued one final request just as the ride was getting near some slide double doors before the coaster. Then suddenly, the double steel doors were opening, stating it was clear for those to pass through. "This ride is available for any special occasion." The female computer voice stated just as those riding went through the new open path. "Enjoy the show!" Soon they were outside were there was a full moon, planets and starry skies along with a rail track going down just after the female computer voice spoke it's sincere sign of wanting the riders to enjoy things.

"Here…we…goooo!" Billy Arratoon smiled off under his hooded cloak, this was gonna be good now.

The coaster zoomed down the rail track, passing a few Author Post Boards before zooming near a film container. Then on cue, there was dramatic entrainment music of instruments playing in the background while the riding audience sit back to enjoy the ride. The first thrill ride was passing over an endless sky over a city and Saturn's view with some…candy treats.

"Alright; Candy!" Orange-Ratchet shouted for joy as he reached out the window to grab a few floating candy treats hovering.

Then on the next slide rotation on the rail track, they came across mountain size drinks.

"Anybody got a mountain size Thirst?" JJAPrice15 asked from opening his window spot to try getting a face splash full of beverage delight.

Once they were passing the beverage ride display, they came across more candy treats but of the higher sour taste.

"Ohh, sour, a challenge!" acosta jose perez ramiro spoke with a sly smirk, he open his window to take some sour candy, ate it, and was expressing the sourness of the taste.

Soon they passed a board sign and went through a valley of popcorn and popcorn seed which the latter was popping.

"Cool, popcorn!" Sony-Mae popped out of the window to collect some pop popcorn to eat, but as they came closer to the end of this…. "POPFRvuhmmm…." A loud one exploded off that shook the girl's face back and looked like a burst of wind pushed the expression to a silly smile, "Wow, an explosive effect too?" The member exclaimed with not finding this a problem as that was kinda near as expected of the 'Lost Warner Sibling' being.

Soon the ride went down a steep track and rotated a sharp turn around a corner. And soon, was entering a new entry port gate. There were some signs over that signal a few things to do, just as the double steel doors on the end were opening.

"We're approaching the destination." JusSonic issued from seeing they are about nearly there.

The scene changed to outside the opening double steel doors where some rock beat music was added to the mix, as we see the fancy rail track. As the alarms and red lights flashed over the opening gate, the monorail coaster the riders are in were seen coming out with its overhead lights on. Soon the monorail coaster was coming on through along the rail tracks and zoomed through where the scene shows those by the windows and waving out to those seeing this.

"And here's the grand touch, look what's after our passing." VISION-KING spoke off as he wanted the others to see something amazing to happen behind, which they turn and saw…it.

During the dramatic solo instrument verse, a special logo appeared of the screen for all to see, as it was read like this...

Author Unions  
Entertainment  
GROUP

This glimmer out the nice effects, the letters, the words, even a special 'A' logo icon next to this to symbolize Authors. Then glowing sparkle dust zooms below the sign that read 'Feature Presentation' on it. With a "Ding" over the image logo icon, this was already perfect.

"Yep, I say that's a definition of….going all out style." Suddenly, Sony-Mae appeared, smiled and broke the fourth Wall by appearing near the corner in stating her positive opinion on the special share group logo for all Authors alike.

"Sssshh…" The audience hushed this person to not be so loud as they are watching.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming back down." Sony-Mae held up her arms in stating she gets the idea, and then quickly zooms out of sight.

Then afterwards, everything went black and blank, it was now time…for the real story to begin around now.

Billy whispers to JusSonic, "Hey, Jus; what ending are you using?"

"I am combining both endings. Trust me, you will like it." JusSonic whispers as the show really begins.

Prologue: The Uprising Begins

Our story begins a long time ago in Equestria, right after the fall of Nightmare Moon. The world has faced another new threat to their existence...

In the nests of Dargoth, royal unicorn guards broke into the dragon castle. A dragon in shadows glares as they storm in. One of them snaps, "Tadaka? By order of Princess Celestia, we place you under arrest for crimes against Equestria and the Dragon Clans."

"Fools! You won't take me down so easily!" The dragon roars furiously as he attacks the guards. They dodge quickly, dodging his dark magical powers. "You killed Sindell...you both shall pay!"

The evil dragon fights off the guards but eventually, they use magical binds to hold Tadaka down. The villain roars as they take him away, the war is about to come to an end.

But not any one of them notices a purple and green dragon egg hidden in a crib...

* * *

Celestia sighs as she looks at the remains of what used to be the Nests of Dargoth. Not so long ago, the war against Tadaka has ended and his army is either imprisoned in the void between realities or killed. But the good dragons who lived here has paid a price, and whoever wasn't killed in the war was wiped out by Ursas who rampage through here.

"I should've helped them escape when I have the chance." Celestia mumbles as she flew over to the castle. "Nothing much remains here but..."

Celestia stops as she winds up in a nursery...and saw something: a purple and green dragon egg in a crib. She uses her magic to lift it up, observing the egg itself carefully.

"This must be Tadaka's son...and Lorcan's brother." Celestia said in concern, recalling another dragon whose is still on the loose and is out for revenge probably. "I must send an inquiry to the Clan heads. King Spykoran the Old should know about this...the egg and the dragon within must have a better life and away from Lorcan's paws."

With that, Celestia flies up with the egg in tow. The one who lives in the egg has a future waiting for him...

* * *

Present Day

_"Run, Twilight, run!" A young voice cries out as a young filly known as Twilight Sparkle runs away. She looks back in terror as the one who spoke follows her but was grabbed by a mysterious attacker._

_"Foolish colt; you cannot run from me." An evil voice hisses evilly. Twilight can watch in horror as the one who spoke raises a claw and stabs the one who told her to run._

_"Starlight, no," Twilight screams in terror as she can see blood on the floor. "NOOOO..."_

* * *

"NOOOO!" Twilight screams as she woke up, sweating a bit. The mare groans in her bed in the library. "Not that dream again."

"Hey, Twilight, what's wrong?" A familiar voice spoke up. Twilight turns to see Spike, her friend, brother and assistant, at her bedside, looking worried. Ben Mare, her true love, was in his bed, looking worried. "Are you having that nightmare?"

"I thought it was done once I got home." Ben said with a concerned sigh.

"No, it's not that, it's..." Twilight sighs a bit, glancing at her daughter Nyx who is sleeping in her own bed, Phobos, the alicorn filly's pet dragon and best friend, is near her sleeping as if like a watch dog. "Just another nightmare; Just another..."

"It's okay, Twilight, we're here." Spike said as he hugs Twilight. Ben came over to nuzzle his true love.

"Right, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Ben said in soft comfort.

Twilight looks at Ben and Spike, sighing a bit. If only that is so simple...

* * *

At Canterlot castle gardens, a unicorn guard was in front of the statue that was once Discord, keeping an eye out and making sure that no pony causes chaos or make any fights. After what happened the last time, Celestia doesn't want any repeats.

The guard felt a cold shiver as he notices some sort of presence, making him stand his guard and snap, "Who's there?"

Evil laughter is heard as the guard gasps as a hooded figure appears, asking, "Remember me?" That's the last thing that the unicorn saw before blood fills his POV.

The guard's body fell to the ground as the hooded figure turns to Discord, nodding as he fires some sort of blast at him. Soon the statue begins to crack and it fell apart...and freeing the evil one within.

"Oh, ouch, what," Discord ask confused while looking around. "Oh, I'm freed again. Thank goodness, so who am I to thank this time?"

"That would be me, Discord. I have freed you for a chance...a chance to get revenge and payback on the ponies whoseee did this to you."

"Oh really? And why should I help you?"

"Let's say that we have a connection more than you think and..." The hooded figure flew up and blast Discord down to the ground, much to the evil chimera's surprise. His attacker hold him down while continuing, "I can do that if you even say no. Trust me; you don't wanna mess with me."

"Hmmm, well, you got my attention," Discord said, amused than upset.

* * *

Celestia wakes up, a noise is heard in her room as she looks around...and saw something written in blood, much to her horror: 'I HAVE RETURNED'.

"No..." Celestia mumbles in fear. She was afraid of this. The alicorn must inform her sister, Golden Heart, Shining, etc. at once!

* * *

In the castle of what was once belonged to Nyx AKA Nightmare Moon, the hooded figure glances as Discord joins the other members, most of them are in cloaks.

"Welcome, members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka." The hooded figure said sinisterly. "Soon, everything will pay off and..."

"Hey, boss!" A familiar griffin voice snaps at the figure impatiently. "Can we take these hoods off now? I'm getting tired."

"...Fine, I supposed we're done playing 'mysterious ones' now."

The figures remove their hoods revealing them to be Trixie Lulamoon (the same unicorn whom once lied and boast about her exploits before the humiliation in Ponyville), Rainbow's former friend Gilda the Griffin, Film-Flam the unicorn brothers who tried to run the Apples out of business, the Diamond Dogs, and Boris the Red Devil, along with his goons Boxco and Dum-Dum.

"My, this is an interesting group you resembled here." Discord said in amusement.

"Indeed, coming across them was too easy. I send Boris to recruit his goons and Trixie to recruit the Diamond Dogs. Of course, for Gilda, I met her a while I was...'hunting in Cloudsdale'." The hooded figure chuckles evilly. "I recruit the Film-Flam brothers during one of their demonstrations gone wrong; And Trixie? Well, need I say more?"

"Right, need no more." Trixie said delightfully while nuzzling the hooded figure.

"So how are we going to do this?" Film asks the hooded figure.

"Simply put: you help me, I will give you what you want." The hooded figure said to the group. "But that means one thing: taking out the ones who defeated ya and humiliated ya."

"Right, I still remember when Rainbow kicked me in the shins." Gilda groans angrily, recalling when Rainbow kicked her in the shins.

"And she hit us with a golden record!" Flam exclaims angrily and annoyed, removing his hat to show some bruises. "And I still got the bruises to prove it."

"And we got burned when she tricked us into that hot tub of lava." Rover groans as he and his Diamond Dogs pal looks embarrassed. "The memories...the bad memories..."

"Well, you cannot let your enemies get to you like that." The hooded figure said gently. "I would've gave you those fillies wrapped up and you would still mess it up if need be."

"You know, it's not like them ponies are alone, Lorcan." Boxco stated off in mentioning how their foes aren't the only ones that they have to deal with.

"Yeah, what do you want us to do? Kill the Princesses?" Dum-Dum shrug off in remarking of what else they gotta do, kill off Equestria's Rulers, like that'll happen.

However, Lorcan's serious face turned into a sneaky sinister smile as he leans forward to speak these words out. "Precisely..." From the hissing tone of his voice, it's as if that's the plan they'll have to do in order to gain control and take out their enemies.

Then without warning, Lorcan was jumping from column to column, left to right until he landed before the members that yelped to get out of his landing spot. Though as Lorcan landed with grace, he slowly began to walk calmly through a vent leaking out green stem from the ground; Then on the opposite side came a second green steam blowing from a vent below the ground, but Lorcan just continued to move in a hunter's pace work. Then both sides blew out green steam while Lorcan calmly walked through this without being affected. Then finally, another vent of green steam blew right in front of Lorcan, but instead…he passed through it in not being affected one bit. And what was even more frightening, is that he was singing with a different and more sinister voice of a sly shrew.

Lorcan: _**I know that your powers of retention**_

Lorcan sang while wondering his preying eyes other to a spot in question.

_**Are as wet as a Manticore's backside**_

The scene changed to showing the Diamond Dog trio trying to eat a bone when separated from the others but did not noticed Lorcan was approaching them while focusing more on the bone.

_**But thick as you are.**_

Lorcan stated with an annoyed dry tone in seeing how dense these dogs are for being so brainless to not pay attention to his presence with treating on a bone. The villain raised up his left claw, sparking into an green flaming whip, and planned to snap at the K-9s!

_**PAY Attention!**_

Lorcan snapped off to the dogs by swatting their dinner out of their paws which made the Diamond Dog trio snap to attention and force themselves into a posing salute form before the villain.

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

Lorcan walked around the dog trio in declaring in whatever his words are spoken, they have meaning and are prideful to the letter.

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_

Soon Lorcan was behind the Diamond Dogs, and with a smirky state, waved his right claw in front of the dogs frozen salute and force faces.

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

When Lorcan was done, Fido smiled in a dumbly way, as if proving by the villain's words, that these dogs had no 'intelligent' brain working mind. As if that has ever stop such dense for brain K-9s before or any villain before them.

_**But we're talking Rulers and Succe**_**ssions**

Lorcan moved his claw away in declaring out what they are doing is going to be a major subject for even dense headed minions to know about.

But Lorcan was not seeing, or pretended he didn't, but really did notice that Boxco and Dum Dum watching this work from behind and above the villain near a glowing glow behind them on an edge.

"Hahahahah…/Wahahahahah…" Both Boris's minions cackled and laugh at the state Lorcan is giving them Diamond Dogs, it was to laugh at how the villain was insulting them and not pay much notice to it.

_**Even You!**_

"Wooohhh…" Then without warning, Lorcan leaps uo at the two, causing them to yelp in fright by his surprise appearance that caught them off guard and fell below in back of the edge.

_**Can't be caught unaw**_**ares**

As Lorcan explained this state to these blank expressed minions, Boxco & Dum Dum had sat their behinds of two geyser pits. Soon Lorcan left the spot, which by then Trixie pointed something to the two ponies on the geysers.

"You both know, you're sitting on geysers, right?" Trixie pointed out in where the two are and that by doing so will cause an eruption.

"Uh-oh," Boxco and Dum Dum had cringe faces in not liking where they sat in as they felt the rumbling before…

"POW/GAAAUGH," Boxco cried out from being the first one shot out of a geyser of green steam.

"POW/WAAUGH-AAUGH," Dum-Dum let off a cry too after Boxco from being the second one being shot out of a green steam blowing geyser.

"Ugh, good help is so hard to find." Boris was near Trixie as he groans to slap his forehead in seeing how dumb his minions can be to not pay attention.

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

Then Lorcan continued to sing as he leaped from his spot over to another ledge while waving his left claw against his form to dizzily his viewers of such style.

"Waaaugh-Aaahh," Then screams were heard from behind the villain as Dum Dum and Boxco were seen falling from their earlier erupting stage to crash on the ground, hard unfortunately.

_**Be prepared, for Sensational News.**_

Then Lorcan was moving behind another ledge to be unseen; Then on the 'sensational' part, peeked out to surprise the viewers with a hidden smirk across his face before disappearing behind the ledge corner.

_**A Shining New Era**_

Then Lorcan was seen standing on Discord's body, as the latter let this main villain use his body to ride like a stallion to both gracefully move across an edge.

_**It tiptoeing nearer**_

Then Discord did a humorist motion by tiptoeing his toesy across the edge while Lorcan stood on riding along the guy. But of course, during the tiptoeing moment, Gilda saw from her spot the two's act, after recovering from the earlier event, came up to speak, or sing in this case.

Gilda: _**And where do 'we' feature?**_

Gilda asked off in wanting to know where she and all of the other members get from this anyway.

Lorcan: _**Just listen to teacher**_

Then Lorcan came near the griffin girl with Discord playfully pinching Gilda's cheeks, she yelped from the touch while Lorcan remotely expressed a calm and sly demeanor of just having those with him, follow along with what he has to say and that answer shall come.

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

It was at this moment, Discord let go of Gilda's cheeks to turn him and Lorcan away to walk off, leaving the griffin girl confused.

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

Which after the villain left, Gilda rubbed her soar cheek side with an annoyed face, as that kinda hurt but still ticked her off without a doubt.

_**When at last, I am given my dues**_

Then Lorcan jumped off of Discord's back from one edge to the next one where the Diamond Dogs & Boxco & Dum Dum were doing something on top of a edge. Lorcan stops to pat his chest in decreeing what he'll get on the 'dues' thing, meaning when he gets his chance with a wicked smile.

_**And injustice, deliciously squared**_

Then Lorcan jumped up and over to get behind the Diamond Dog trio & Boris's minions, each chewing a meal without seeing a smirking villain behind them who wielded his glowing green flame whips out by magic before….

"WHIPVHM/GAAAUGH…" Then Lorcan whisped his flaming lash that kicked off the yelp crying Diamond Dogs & Boris's minions off the edge.

Then Discord smirked at the action and whiplashed his tail behind the other Brotherhood members in the same manner by surprise, "WHIPVHUMM/WAAAUGH…" Boris, Trixie, Glida, and the Flim-Flam Brothers cried out from that surprise as they fell below too.

They were all fells into a bunch of bones nearby on the ground while Lorcan continued even from the sound of clattering bones.

_**Be Prepared!...**_

Lorcan shouted out in a prideful declarement before ceasing to look down at the other members that he & Discord launched into a bones stack.

Soon the members of the Brotherhood popped out of the rack of pile bones mess, each one had on their head was from a dead animal's remains that covered their faces or their top heads like hats.

"Discord; You sneak!" Gilda snapped to wave her talon at the creep for pushing them off like that.

"Why did you do that?" Trixie demanded to know the answer and it better be a good one.

"Hello! I'm the God of Chaos and Disharmony, wasn't that obvious?" Discord shrug off in stating clearly that he does things like that for a living.

"He makes a valid point." Flim shrug off his shoulders in believing Discord made a solid lead there.

"We can't argue with his natural side." Flam spoke in also agreeing with how his brother thought of the same thing.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by more ignorance than I can stand." Boris groans to slap the bones off his head in not believing this mess.

"Look on the bright side, boss." Boxco spoke from wearing a goat's skull over his face to say a positive statement.

"We were prepared to a nice landing." Dum-Dum stated out the brighter side of where they fell wasn't as bad while wearing an antler's skull antler's on his head.

"Auugh," Boris groans once more that he have to get an answer, this was silly.

It was at this time, the Diamond Dogs heard that and remembered Lorcan's statement on being prepared.

"Yes, be prepared!" Rover exclaimed out to look at the others in knowing about that meaning.

"Yeah-heh… we'll be prepared, heh." Spot laughed off with a silly face in knowing that they'll be prepared for anything that comes their way.

But one Diamond Dog from the group seemed puzzled, as there was something troubling him, "For what?" Fido looked up to Lorcan in liking an answer to the question in what they must 'prepare' for.

"For the death of the rulers," Lorcan stood up on a balcony edge in declaring out in a serious decree tone, the end coming for Equestria's rulers: Celestia & Luna.

"Why? Are they sick?" Boxco levitated up to where Lorcan stood to ask puzzled in hearing this news about the Pony Princesses about to die.

"How did Luna & Celestia catch it?" Dum Dum flew up next to Boxco by his wings in also asking a dumbfound question in how either princess caught something that could kill them.

Lorcan responded to the two dumb minions of Boris by their necks to lift them up to his hidden face, "No, fools. We're going to kill them." Lorcan held Boxco & Dum Dum who made sheepish smiles before the villain while he remarked off in what he was rephrasing before, "And the Mane Six too." Lorcan smirked wickedly vile in looking away in stating who 'else' they are going to kill.

By then, Lorcan releases his hold on Boxco and Dum Dum to fall and break more bones on the ground on impact.

"Do what you want with the others, but I want Twilight alive!" Boris snapped off in reminding Lorcan that he wants to deal with the mare that was never claim to be his prize a lesson. "I'll take in great pleasure seeing her beg for mercy to those she loves before I kill off Ben Mare!" The Red Devil Pony exclaimed with a sneaky smirk in torturing Twilight through the ones she loves most as payback, especially the rival of his in her hoof for love; Ben Mare

"I'm only allowing you the honor of tormenting her for what SHE did to me during the Ursa Minor incident." Trixie stated out in feeling annoyed in remembering how that purple unicorn ruined her image during that time Snips and Snail wanted her to prove she as not lying, only to be upstaged.

"And I'll have a heck of a time with Rainbow Dash. She may not be fast for long…before I tear her wings off severely!" Gilda declared from grasping her talon in her left side in describing what she'll do to her former friend. "And as for that pink brat pal of hers, maybe I'll see how she likes flying…in a volcano! Hahahah," She laugh it off in just imagining how scared Pinkie Pie would be if she was in a situation like that.

"A little payment to Applejack and the rest of her so-called family…" Flim spoke off firstly in looking to his brother in knowing what was on their mind.

"Will be best served as the sweetest payback ever, dear brother," Flam finished off with both brothers smirking to the other in making Applejack & her family pay for what they did by ruining their apple cashing plot.

"I guess that leaves us with Fluttershy." Dum Dum shrugs off in seeing they got no one else left to mess with since the others have their own scores to settle with.

"Since the Diamond Dogs called in making Rarity their target of payback." Boxco stated in seeing how Rarity outsmarted the dogs and they want payback.

"My, my, I never would have played along with others, but the way this creature thinks, I'm tricky enough to NOT play along." Discord smiled in a wicked sense in loving how Lorcan was working this out, it's pure genius. "Hahaha, it's almost like I'm the sane one compared to him!" The God of Chaos added of in seeing 'someone' more chaotic than him is around and that's freaky enough to go over the sane charts.

"Great idea, Lorcan," Rover stated with a smile in looking to his Diamond Dog band in liking how Lorcan's plan was perfect, get rid of the rulers and Mane Six all in one.

"Yes, indeed!" Spot nods with the others in liking this all the more himself.

"Who needs a ruler?" Fido exclaimed with a smile in thinking, they don't need a ruler, well, ruling over them, why ever for.

"No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa," The Diamond Dogs were dancing around with oddly enough, Boxco and Dum Dum joining in this dancing around the other members in this sing-song voices. This pretty much made the more sensible members of the Brotherhood groan at watching this foolish act.

"IDIOTS," Lorcan snapped down in a vicious tone below at the others foolishly making such statements without knowing more to his plan. "There will 'BE' a ruler!" The villain stood himself up in declaring out that there 'will' indeed, be a ruler, just not the Pony Sisters of course.

"Come again now?" Flim asked a bit awkward that Lorcan said this which left many of the others puzzled and lost by the matter.

"Hey, but you said, uh…" Flam was pointing out in confusion to begin something until…he was cut from finishing.

"I will be the ruler!" Lorcan bellowed out in a roaring tone in announcing that 'HE' shall become the ruler instead of Celestia & Luna, which made a sly smirk appear on his expression. "Stick with me…" The villain exclaimed out in how if the Brotherhood of Tadaka sticks with him something 'good will come out of this for the members. "And you'll rule this world…ETERNALLY!" Soon Lorcan stood up on the edge balcony where light mysteriously came up above him and showing a large symbol of 'Tadaka' above him while making this dramatic announcement. He had declared out a revolution/rebellion declaration that if his followers serve him in his quest, they shall gain a reward unlike any they've seen before.

"Ohhhohhhh….I can perform Chaos and Disharmony all I ever dreamed of." Discord cheered off in loving this, Lorcan may just be a villain after his own heart…if he had one.

"At last, I'll finally be the Great & Powerful I was meant to be!" Trixie smirked in loving this with a sly smirk across her face in hearing this.

"And we'll make a profit with owning everything to making a fortune!" The Flim-Flam Brothers stated out in union that when they rule, the two get so much profit, they'll not know how to spend it all.

"Hugh, maybe I'll start my own Elites to outshine Dash's Wonderbolts. I'm thinking, GriffinBolts, as a much cooler ring and only the best griffins can join!" Gilda exclaimed out with a grin in rubbing her chin in thinking of making the coolest squad of all to outshine even Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts, plus if that pony wanted to join just to be cool again, tough luck.

"At last, victory within our grasp," Boris smirked evilly in liking this all the better; at last, they'll come out on top of things now.

"Yeah, it's in our laps!" Dum Dum repeated his boss' claims while unaware of what he said was a mistake.

"No, no, he said grasp!" Boxco corrected his partner, much to Boris's annoyance that one minion might have gotten smart-wise, but the other is still a dunce.

Then from around the flooring was showing yellow steam mist as the Diamond Dog trio leaders began to show off their expressions to the news of Lorcan becoming the new ruler.

"Yaay," Fido cheered with a smile in liking how Lorcan thought this out was even more genius.

"All right," Spot exclaimed out in loving this news all the more like the other members of the dog trio.

"YES! Long live the ruler!" Rover exclaimed and declared out with his paws pump out to send this signal off somewhere.

Then from the shadows from behind the other members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka, were revealing, from all their surroundings, more Diamond Dogs dressed in soldier getup armors and wielding spears.

"Long live the ruler!" The hidden Diamond Dog soldiers chatted out in agreement in joining their leader trio in following the Brotherhood by Rover, Spot and Fido's decision. "Long live the ruler!" From right to left, more of the Hidden Diamond Dog soldiers were light up from the room being yellow. Many would wonder, how they never noticed the extras, but then again, Diamond Dogs dig so they must have popped in from when they heard the plan and if their leaders are going along, so are they

"He-he-he-he-he!" Then there was snickering & giggling laughter from the dogs before yellow flames covered up the view. Then it wasn't long before the song began again with this time, the rest of the Diamond Dog soldier colony were doing it now.

Diamond Dog Soldiers: _**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**_

The flames lit up enough for us to see the Diamond Dog soldiers marching off in a military theme while many turn their heads in paying their attention to Lorcan still on the edge balcony in watching the army march off with a yellow theme color in the background.

_**To a lord whom we all shall serve**_

Lorcan turn his head slightly in watching the many soldiers he's obtain marches off, as they were all giving him their loyalty to go into service.

Lorcan: _**And of course if I ask you to kill,**_

Lorcan spoke in a pretend riddled expression of a sorrow mood face in preparing to mention this, as he held up one left claw's finger up with…a sly evil smile there.

_**I expect you to have the nerve**_

Lorcan made a cutting motion across his neck with that left claw's finger in exclaiming his point before waving it off with a hidden grin expression to his army.

_**Soon the pony race will die,**_

Lorcan positions himself up in watching below the yellow steamy mist; his army march off with many coming to his edge balcony to turn heads from straight to his direction as like the villain's a dictator preparing a conquest, which is true.

_**And I will rule everything**_

The scene shows from below the Diamond Dogs heads looking forward to Lorcan as the villain placed his left claw on his chest in declaring out who he is and what he'll be in the future.

_**But if, one chooses to defy,**_

Then during this moment in what he had to say, Lorcan leaped off from his spot, and without warning approached three different Diamond Dogs soldiers that were frighten and freaked out when this villain came near them. But what was even scary was that the other two went left of right, the middle yelped backwards as when Lorcan landed, the ground beneath him began to crack…and turn red and emitting red evilly mist before Lorcan's presence.

_**I WILL KILL THE WORTHLESS BEING!**_

Lorcan raised his voice in preying close to the frighten soldier in stating how far these Diamond Dogs can't get far without his lead and brains with he showed his anger even behind his cloak's hood!

This cause the frighten soldier to back away without noticing the ground cracking below him until…there was no floor beneath him. "Aaaaahhh-haahaahaahaaaa…" The other Diamond Dogs watched in terror in seeing their own go down in such a manner was proof to never cross this villain unless they wanna end up like…well, that way.

The other members saw Discord as they saw the God of Chaos and Disharmony zapping the structure of the entire area causing some form of chaotic anomaly to transcend here.

Lorcan & Echo Chorus: _**So prepare, for the coup of the Century**_

Soon the entire field's rock pillars were having flamy geysers erupting as Lorcan leaped across from one spot in declaring out what they shall prepared.

Background Chorus: _**(Oooh!)**_

There were some Diamond Dogs near more pillars as they started to hum a little tune for Lorcan during his singing.

Solo Act Once Again, Lorcan: _**Be Prepared for the Murkiest Scam**_

Lorcan leaped over to another flaming pillar that's about to lift off to pose in declaring what they'll be doing while the Diamond Dogs were being lifted off by their own pillars by the flamy geysers beneath them.

Background Chorus: _**(Oooh… La! La! La!)**_

A Diamond Dog Soldiers trio was shaking their bodies in motion to that last part while they were all riding on their pillars rising up from the erupting grounds beneath them.

Lorcan: _**Meticulous Planning…**_

Lorcan turned to his right side in declaring out that this task takes that kinda planning while his pillar was rising by a flamy geyser below him.

Background Chorus: _**(We'll have rule!)**_

On a bridge we see some Diamond Dogs dancing a happy jiggle of what they'll gain while Lorcan still rises up.

Lorcan: _**Tenacity Spanning…**_

Lorcan swiped his right claw in a sly style in telling this fact to more audience on his left side while still going higher.

Background Chorus: _**(Lots of rule)**_

Behind Lorcan's rising pillar, more Diamond Dogs were chanting and dancing their own style in what they'll gain from all this.

Lorcan: _**A**_ _**decade of exile**_

Lorcan raised his left law against some extra flames from a nearby geyser erupting in declaring this statement while his pillar rises.

The Diamond Dogs: _**(We Repeat.)**_

The Diamond Dogs are unseen now, but we do see another flaming geyser erupting near Lorcan's pillar, as he was almost surrounded while he rose further up.

Lorcan: _**is simply why I'll**_

Lorcan proclaimed out in posing himself on his rising pillar, as fire geyser flames were bursting up near his stage surroundings.

Diamond Dogs' Chorus: _**(Endless Rule)**_

We last see the Diamond Dogs station on their own pillars that cease movement but while they sang their own joyful prices, Lorcan's pillar was rising higher to the put of nearing the sign in the sky…of the crescent luna moon.

Lorcan: _**Avenge my dear father,**_

Loran lowered his head down in declaring his moment from the steam blowing up against him on his rising pillar.

Chorus Background: _**(Aaaaaaah…)**_

Lorcan: _**and go even further**_

Lorcan looked from right to left in stating out in a serious toning voice where he'll stand for all to remember to give him while his pillar nearly gets his station to the crescent moon shape in the night sky.

Background Chorus: _**(…aaaaaaah…)**_

Lorcan: _**With his, oh, sinister plan**_

Loran smirked in a evil grin and then declared out to pat his left claw on his chest in announcing the greatest that he is just as his pillar and steam cease action and movement right with the villain looking to be pose in the center of the crescent moon.

Background Chorus: **(…aaaaaaah!)**

Soon that moment ended before the scene changed to where we are seeing within faming bright light show of shadow skeletons of six ponies. (Two are Earth, two are Unicorn, and last two are Pegasus)

Lorcan: _**Yes, my spells and ambitions are bared!**_

Background Chorus: _**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**_

The ones 'rattle' the bones of pony remains was Discord himself, three in each hand before…"BOOM!" The evil God of Chaos smacked them together that created a 'boom' explosion that scattered the remains across the bottom of a risen pillar over some geysers, smiling at his wicked work before gazing at how Lorcan liked his performance with a simple expression.

Lorcan: _**Be ****Prepa****red**_

Lorcan grinned wickedly evil in looking down to all and held his head up over now purple mist breezing up over him in a dramatic villain image.

Now a lot of the other Diamond Dogs were hopping around some risen pillars over bursting red flaming geysers and dancing to the musical beat as if joining the fun without fear. There was even one Diamond Dog soldier playing some large skeleton bone structure like it was a xylophone and using bones as the beating instrument to play this with a silly dopey expression.

Then from the flames of some erupting geysers, we saw behind it Boris, his minions: Boxco & Dum Dum, Trixie, Gilda, the Flim-Flam Brothers, and Discord, with their moment to sing in too with Lorcan and the rest.

All: _**Yes, our Teeth and Ambitions are BARED…**_

The Brotherhood of Tadaka stuck their heads out through the geysers in expressing their emotions on what to show of themselves in fright before smirking with an evil face in what they'll do…soon.

_**Be PREPARED!**_

The scene then shows Lorcan, the Brotherhood of Tadaka and the Diamond Dog army standing on a pillar that's towering over a canyon field in the middle of a geyser spring still glowing red mist while the main villain was still seen over in the center of where the crescent moon was position right now.

"Gehahahahahahah-Ahahahahaaaahhh…." Soon during the song's ending, Lorcan was heard making an echoy cackle laughter of evil of sinister tone from the distance of where any can hear him in the canyon.

"WAaaaugh-hahahahah-Waugh-hahahahaah…." Soon a lot of the Brotherhood & Diamond Dog soldiers were joining in the laughing matter of this evil plan. Soon the geysers light faded away while we zoom away from the scene of a plan in motion to end the Royal Pony Sisters: Celestia & Luna and spill the end for the Mane Six.

This scene would spell trouble if this plot was kept in secret. But from afar in the darken night, watching from behind the shadows, was Golden Heart. He was on his way to Canterlot but took notice of an act and hid to watch it all, and boy was it surprising to see from dark plots to a song act.

"This might spell trouble, I have to get to Canlerlot & warn the others," Golden Heart exclaimed, and just as he hid away and was about to open his wings to take flight and starting his magic for a spell when…"But wait!" He ceased both actions in rethinking his act before doing something reckless. "If I take off now with wings, the noise could be caught by anyone with good hearing! Or even try to teleport with magic…any powerful magic sensors like Lorcan, Discord, even Boris, if he's learnt how, might be aware of me!" Golden Heart has to plan things out better, he was in enemy territory, so one wrong act could give his position away and he'll never get to where his destination is. "Hugh, to ensure that I'm not discovered, I'll have to first get away by stealth ground work." The alicorn sighed in admitting he'll have to narrow his escape, and do so quietly and slowly without making much noise. "Hang on everyone, I'm on my way." Golden Heart silently whispered to himself before beginning his stealth work in escaping Lorcan and enemy territory to get to Celestia & Luna, along with any ponies in need of aid. The problem thought, is time, and judging how much magic is sense that belongs to Lorcan, he'll have to get further away before in a safe zone to quicken the paste.

* * *

At this time, back at Canterlot during the night, Celestia looked from her balcony in usually, seeing her sister's work in the night. But her attention was taken by something afar as she used her telescope to look further into the distance and spotted….a new pillar rising from a canyon area. The problem was, there was felt of much powerful and magical activity there, and not the good kind.

"Sister," Celestia's thoughts were broken, by her sister Luna flying from above to join her. "What is troubling you?" Luna asked cautiously in noticing how her elder sister was behaving…disturbed.

"I'm afraid he's starting to become more active now, Luna." Celestia looked away in sadly stating the unfortunate event is approaching them.

"You mean…Lorcan?" Luna held her left hoof to her mouth in gasping to image what her sister was meaning, the fearful enemy they were watching his movements…are growing more active than usual which means a state of his rising to threaten their kingdom.

"Yes, take a look!" Celestia moved away for Luna to look through her telescope in noticing the area she was investigating. "A new pillar has risen from the canyons closer to near dragon territory. And it's not of natural causes, but from magic, also…" The princess of the sun was stating that this event was not by nature's doing, some 'other' force was behind it and a very powerful one too.

"Also…?" Luna raised her left eye in hearing what else her sister had to say that was knowing of the enemy's movements.

"There were sounds from afar…" Celestia looked on with a straight face in about to state the other sign of knowing the enemy movement was… "Of distant singing," The elder sister responded with such a straight and humble statement, but for some reason, it was still…a surprise announcement.

"Singing, dear sister," Luna responded a bit taken back, why would Celestia say that it's from hearing someone singing, that it could spell trouble for the sisters and their kingdom?

"It's another thing, Luna." Celestia spoke off in what she still had to say was something to be understood. "Whenever villains sing their own song, it usual means they plot on striking and bringing an end to all creatures caught by their act." The princess looked at the floor with a sorrow and serious expression that whenever a song is heard, emotions and expressions can be made into signals, and Lorcan has just sent one out…or was it be purpose, none can truly say.

"Oh my, then it is serious!" Luna gasped again in surprise shock; this must be something to be cautious of.

"Gather the guards and prepare to inform them of our counterattack of a possible invasion." Celestia issued out to her sister to prepare for the worst, they need to be ready for any attack. "Afterwards, try to catch up with me after I've explained the situation to our citizens and have told Shinning Armor to follow you to Ponyville." Celestia stated in what she needs her sister to also do, follow her to Ponyville with Twilight's brother with something in preparing for any case f the matter.

"Yes sister!" Luna nods before taking flight to announce this news to every available guard in the castle.

"Golden Heart, my sister and I will try to do all we can…but I truly wish you get here soon." Celestia muffled under her breath while looking out to the distance of Canterlot to that of Ponyville and Cloudsdale in view. The princess of the sun could really use the help of her old friend, because she and Luna may have a tough battle ahead of them.

**Directed by JusSonic**

**Written; by JusSonic **

**Co-written by VISION-KING, Neros Urameshi and Billy Arratoon**

**Based on the original idea by Billy Arratoon**

**Starring**

**Tara Strong**

**Ashleigh Bell**

**Andrea Libman**

**Tabitha St. Germain**

**Cathy Weseluck**

**John De Lancie**

**And Mark Hamill**

**"Lorcan's Wrath"**


	2. Chapter 1: Invasions & The Truths

Author's note  
To answer your question, Unknown, a bit of both. While the green dragon didn't show up much, he will be the reason how Lorcan knows about Spike in the first place.

Chapter 1: Invasions & The Truths

It was around half-way through the morning time where the sun was shining across all of Equestria in bathing it in it's warm light. Things seem quiet in Ponyville, nothing out of the unusual was going on and everypony was just doing their basic average day thing, like always. Some of the folks we see are like any other citizen having doing things. Like Big Macintosh pulling a heavy hay cart for some locals, Granny Smith sitting down to play chess with a elder stallion named Geri, and Cheerilee having some foals follow her for an active activity to try today. Dashing a bit in the skies were those like Thunderlane giving his little brother Rumble a ride, Derpy was seen trying to help move a piano in another Pegasus Movers Company, but lost her grip hold along with the other employees which made a pony named Crafty Crate frowns at this and made Derpy with the other associates made sheepish smiles at being in trouble. The next scene shows Daisy, Lily and Rose partaking in a little corner cafe having something to eat and drink while discussing things about flower-relatives and other stuff that's gone on in Ponyville. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just running around, having fun with Apple Bloom in the lead with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle chasing her. But it looked like the lead filly got tackled down by Nyx from her high flying dive that caught Apple Bloom by surprise. And instead of being upset, the girls laughed it up followed by the other two CMC seeing that they were just playing a simple game of tag. Phobos of course is nearby, keeping an eye on the little filly.

At this motion of time, we take a look at how the Mane Six are doing, resting under a nice hill spot for a quiet picnic in Ponyville's little park areas. Applejack had brought out the apple treats, Pinkie Pie brought out the desserts, Rarity had made certain all things were elegant and graceful to feel pleasant of their stay, Fluttershy was nuzzling a few wild chipmunks that wanted to check out the picnic, Rainbow Dash was relaxing in a tree with nothing to do but just lounge around, Twilight was catching up on a book of hers while hanging with her friends. The girls also invited Spike to come along to join them which the baby dragon was excited to have a meal with Rarity, the pony he's got a crush on, and even Ben Mare came to join with Twilight's friends. The stallion pony has had a few issues in getting along with Ponyville from two things: One being Celestia's adoptive son and Second was the trouble of knowing he was a Demon Pony long ago. But that's all in the past, and Ben's much more happy now that things have been fixed and settled that the citizens just treat him like any other pony and not famous all the time.

"Ahhhh, nothing can ruin this day!" Rainbow Dash stretched her hooves out in just keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the nice comfort on where she's napping.

"Ain't it 'de truth; 'Dis here was a fine idea, Twilight." Applejack stated from holding up another plate of her apple prepared treats for her friend to take.

"Thanks, from everything that's happened, we needed a break." Twilight Sparkle responded in accepting her meal from Applejack while mentioning how it's nice to just settle down and enjoy themselves.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been almost weeks end meet since the Demon Pony event!" Pinkie Pie popped in-between her friends to state out in joy in recalling the incident that involved their time hunting the Demon Pony that time. "Oh, then there was that time where we defeated that super-meany of all Earth Pony Hating Jerky-Jerk-watt Boris!" The pink pony frowned a bit in muttering her gritted teeth in remembering how much Boris, the former known Hero of Canterlot, was in treating Earth Ponies and then some. "Oh, and it's been about a week since the whole state of Ben Mare about to leave Ponyville from feeling no privacy and…." Pinkie was smiling and would have gone on and on about more things from the time Ben Mare came to live in Ponyville with them except…. "Mhump-mhmphm…" The stallion put his left hoof in Pinkie Pie's mouth to get the excited pink pony to stop for a moment.

"Okay-okay Picnic Pie, I think we get it!" Ben Mare stated from a few loose chuckles in seeing how much Pinkie Pie like to chat a lot about stuff, it was unbelievable, "We've all had quite an adventure!" He stated this with a sigh of relief in knowing those things are in the past now as he removed his ove from the pink pony's mouth then.

"And let's not forget our baby's birthday with her new pal Phobos." Twilight giggles as she smiles to Phobos who is now playing with Nyx and the CMC.

"Indeed, but it's nice to finally settle down and relax now and then, darling!" Rarity spoke in a noble sentiment while using her magic to stir her cup of tea before sipping it like a lady.

"Oh yeah, the view here is…just perfect." Spike sighed with wide lovey-dub eyes in watching Rarity nearby in how beautiful she is to his eyes.

"Oh yes, and the animals are so friendly. Right Mr. Chip & Mr. Dale," Fluttershy nods in a happy agreement before speaking with two chipmunks by their names which they chirped something that only the yellow Pegasus understood. "They say it's very nice to be here too." The shy pony stated with a happy response that her friends knew that they are in a perfect spot on their time for a picnic.

"In the words of Big Macintosh, 'Eeyup', is the right word!" Rainbow Dash responded off from leaning from in the tree to look down at her friends in stating that things are good here, just in using something another pony likes to say a lot at times.

"Hehn, couldn't agree more in how mah Big Brother puts them words o' any discussion 'ta be right on 'dat dot!" Applejack shook her smiling expression in seeing that Rainbow was right, her big brother does say the right words for any conversation.

"He-he-he, and after we're done, we'll play some games!" Pinkie Pie giggled in feeling so, pinky-kean, and that afterwards, will play some games.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie; I'm sure we'll get to that later on." Rarity held her left hoof up in kindly stating that they will play some of Pinkie's games, knowing the pink pony insisted that they do after their picnic.

As the ponies were settling nicely for their nice picnic day, Spike was collecting some of the paper plates from the meals the group ate when suddenly…. He looked up in the skies above, stared puzzled, cock his left eye and then the right in trying to get a better view at what's above them.

"Um, Twilight," Spike spoke off from using his left claw to shield his eyesight from the bright sun to focus in what he's seeing and exclaiming of it. "Did you by chance invite Princess Celestia to our picnic time?" The baby dragon asked off something in feeling a bit puzzled if his friend was expecting Celestia by some random chance of a question.

"No Spike, I didn't. This is just a small gathering of us." Twilight responded a bit distracted and puzzled by this odd question of times by her number one assistant. "I mean, come on, I have prepared something a little more nicer than a simple outside picnic for the princess!" The smart pony exclaimed that if Celestia were to come join them, she have prepared a lot more things in a more finer manner for a princess to feel welcome.

"Well I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind Twilight, you're just over thinking things." Ben Mare patted Twilight's nervous shoulder to let the girl he loves relax a little as he knows that Celestia, being his adoptive mother, would understand completely.

Twilight began to blush when he love told her this; maybe she was overly concerning a bit.

"Then mind explaining why she's coming down to Ponyville in her chariot pulled by her royal Pegasus guards?" Spike stated with his puzzled expression never fading as he sees before him, what looks to be real.

True to Spike's words, up in the skies was a chariot being pulled by four to six Pegasus stallions in guards' armor and once more, they were pulling someone along. This was the Royal Princess that rises the Sun, Celestia! And she was approaching Ponyville at a fast amount of speed, like it was urgent.

"The Princess!/Mom!" The Mane Six gasped out surprised while Ben Mare responded a bit puzzled to seeing this. What was Celestia coming all the way to Ponyville for and without informing them of her arrival? True, she pops in from time to time without letting the group know, but that's on different accounts, so what was the princess of the Sun doing visiting? With nothing more to say, the group rushed off from the picnic to go on after where Celestia might be heading towards.

Which at this moment, the actions of seeing the princess coming from the sky was not only noticed by the Mane Six's group, but many other ponies dropped their activities in seeing Celestia coming to their village. Then it wasn't long until right in the center spot, at Town Square & Town Hall did Celestia's royal chariot come to a stop in front of the place. The princess left her chariot to walk up the stairs in a delicate royal manner as she came to the Mayor of Ponyville that was just outside the building itself. The Mayor was gasping in shock, never knowing or wondering why oh why was the princess herself here, and without notice.

"Pri-Pri-Princess Celestia," The Mayor uttered out in both shock and surprise and just speechless. "To-to what do we own the honor of your…unexpected visit to Ponyville?" She bowed in humbly meeting with the Royal Princess of Canterlot and all over Equastria.

"Mayor; I need you to have everypony be gathered here for an important announcement I'm decreeing!" Celestia issued in keeping her royal standard appearance in what she needs the Mayor of Ponyville to do.

"Why-why yes, I would gladly do it, but…" The Mayor nods with a few slip words coming out of her mouth, but then she looked away in feeling that something was off.

"What is it Mayor?" Celestia asked in wondering what could have the Mayor not gather her citizens right now for something she has to tell them.

"Um, that task of request might not be needed at this time because…." The Mayor stated a little sheepishly before looking behind the princess to point at something. "Well, everypony in Ponyville…is already here!" The pony exclaimed that she won't need to gather all the ponies in their village, 'cause there's no need to do it in the first place.

True to those words, Celestia turns around to witness many of the ponies that gave up their daily activities to bear witness their princess' chariot and herself at their Town Square & Center. Celestia bows her head to let off a fresh of air in seeing that the task to get her subjects gathered here has been done in a manner way ahead because of her sudden appearance.

"Ci-citizens; Please calm down, please everypony, just calm down!" Mayor spoke out in getting up to a stand and spoke in her mike to wave out to the citizens to calm themselves of their worrying minds. "Now I know this is quoted a surprise that Princess Celestia has come announced but she has an important announcement to make." She stated in getting the ponies to try to settle down as their princess has something to tell them.

This cause many ponies in the crowds to start chattering in being completely lost, puzzled and confused all rolled into one. Just what was the news their princess had to tell them that it couldn't wait until the announcing she come by message so they be more prepared.

"Your highness," The Mayor bowed before stepping away from the mike's stand to allow Celestia the chance to speak now.

"Thank you Mayor." Celestia responded kindly for the Mayor's generous approval of her as she held the mike to speak her voice loudly for all to hear and listen. "Citizens, I come to you in this unexpected manner with an important announcement of a warning decree!" Celestia declared out her message that was gravelly important that everyone had to hear about it.

This causes a bit of a yelp reaction from the citizens in the crowd. There were chatters among chatters, whispers & silent talks in discussing what the 'warning' announcement was supposed to even be about. Those like Big Macintosh and Granny Smith looked puzzled at this, the CMC were just lost in what was happening here, Daisy, Lily & Rose looked with caution and fear about this, even Derpy with her cross eyes could see something that this might be trouble. Even the Mane Six, Ben Mare and Spike joined the crowd and came around their other friends & family members in seeing something was happening and needed their attention.

It was this time that Celestia took a breath before announcing this for all the ponies to listen carefully. "My subjects…I bring news…that we will soon have a new enemy upon us." This brought a lot of folks listening to their princess to start muttering out loud even more, looking a bit cautious now. "Settle down my subjects, please listen!" Celestia waved out to those panicking, trying to regain the quiet of her subjects to hear her out. "My sister, Luna, and I, are aware of this new enemy and are preparing for the worst should it reach Ponyville!" She stated out in declaring how the Royal Sisters are trying to do everything they can to protect their citizens. "My Captain of the Royal Guard shall assist in protecting your town." The princess waved to her left side in wanting everyone to know who shall take charge in protecting them and their homes.

A lot of ponies were muttering in hearing this, but their attention was soon turned to see the approach of many of Princess Celestia's Guards from Unicorns to Pegasus, lead by their armored captain; Shining Armor!

"My brother," Twilight gasped in surprise to see her brother was here and not in Canterlot suddenly.

"Uncle Shiny," Nyx exclaimed in surprise to see her uncle is here and with a large brigade of troops too.

"This new enemy may pose a threat from similar events we've gone through, but unlike the others…" Celestia spoke in reminding many citizens of previous foes that they've gone through which the Mane Six had to deal with in the past. "This being is more dangerous than what we've encountered before." The princess stated which earned a few gasps from the crowds, finding this message scary to believe. "The new enemy possesses powers to rival that of other foes of fearsome power, like Nightmare Moon, but is not as a trickster like Discord, and worst of my fear…is that like the Changeling event, the enemy has brought together an army to invade." The princess spoke with a very clear and stern expression that this new enemy is as fearsome, as strong, and a military strategist in having an army to outnumber them all.

Now this really got a lot of ponies riled up in fear, if this was all true, what can be done to ensure their safety?

"Everypony, listen, listen…" Celestia tried to get her citizens to calm down, but there was too much noise of panic, nobody was quieting down enough to hear what the princess still had to say.

**"WE DEMAND SILENCE!"**There came a loud, booming voice which made everyone quiet down, and who to arrive at the scene, then Princess Luna along with her own guards to add to the army they've gathered.

"Thank you Luna." Celestia nodded her head to her sister for calming the crowds as Luna nods back before the princess of the sun continues. "The enemy's followers are unknown at the time, but…I fear they are some common beings in which we may or may not know of. Some were those that came to Ponyville in the past or caused mischief behavior, even those banished maybe among their ranks." Celestia explained that in a way, some that are in this new enemy's army might be those that Ponyville knows or those that the Mane Six have dealt with before, "Shining Armor, please step forward." She turns to her trusted captain of her guards to stand before her now.

"Yes, Princess," Shinning Armor responded as he approached up to the Town Center and stood before the princess. Many of the crowds were whispering in wondering what Celestia wanted of her guard's captain.

"You once were given the task of creating a magical barrier over Canterlot that repelled the Changeling Army. I ask you now to prepare the same spell for Ponyville." Celestia spoke in recalling how Shinning once made a powerful barrier at Canterlot to keep out invaders, and now, she asks him to do the same for this village.

"But…but princess, forgive me for asking this, but what about Canterlot?" Shinning Armor responded a bit off guard in why Celestia needs him to make a barrier spell just in Ponyville and not in Canterlot.

"The new enemy stated that an attack will be a place in which I cannot protect." Celestia shook her head in telling her captain that this is a situation that she finds most puzzling. "He may most likely was referring to Ponyville. While I maybe inside Canterlot, this enemy could strike at anyone of them or perhaps Cloudsdale," The princess feared that protecting one place is not worth the risk of losing other homes for other ponies.

"Which is why you shall stay here with your guards, as my sister and I watch over Canterlot & Cloudsdale, should the enemy try to launch more than one attack." Luna explained to the captain that the two Royal sisters will be protecting the other places while Shining Armor watches Ponyville. "If it was but one, we would not fear much, but the forces gain by the enemy could divide & conquer us without any of us knowing of it." The princess of the moon motion that if this was but one foe, then the sisters could try to handle this, but it's more than that and they can't risk the chances of an invasion.

"Indeed, you know as much as I do, in who we are dealing with." Celestia stated before looking to her captain, with a serious face in stating about this enemy is well known to them.

"Ye-yes, your highnesses," Shining Armor spoke with hesitation but nods with a sorrow look; He understands perfectly well what the princesses mean and why he is given the task to protect this place…it also has his sister and niece living here along with Ben Mare who he's thought of like a brother when he hang with Twilight.

The citizens chattered in seeing the atmosphere becoming heavily dry as they are seeing things start to affect them as well.

"Shining Armor, prepare your magic before us." Celestia issued off to her captain of the guard to prepare his spell to protect this place.

"We sisters shall bestow a stronger force boost to your spell." Luna step forth in which both she and Celestia shall increase Shining's magic.

"Alright, here goes." Shining Armor sighs to take a breather as he prepares himself to cast a strong spell that he's got.

Soon Shining Armor closed his eyes as he was having his horn glow of a strong magical aura color. Then the Royal Pony Sisters each had their horns glowing before a bursting beam was shot into the air. It glow a powerful blue aura of magical light as the spell spread out until it covered all of Ponyville. Soon the three casters stopped and from noticing their work, the barrier was in place, hopefully, this shall shelter this place if it's the one place to get attacked the most.

"The barrier is up, now we must take our leave." Luna stated to her sister that with their work finished, they must make leave quickly. "We have station enough guards here to protect the citizens, the rest are awaiting for our orders back at the castle." What Luna stated was that she and Celestia need to get more of their soldiers, so that they can protect Canterlot and Cloudsdale soon after returning to the former.

"My subjects; have faith." Celestia turned to face the crowd, asking that they have belief and faith in what she and Luna are doing. "We will do everything that we can to insure that no pony shall be harmed by what's to come." The citizens felt silent, but slowly chattered and nod in willing to go along with Celestia's words. "Captain Shining, please take care here." The princess looked to her captain in pleading that he keeps this place safe and all will be alright.

"At once, princess," Shining Armor bowed in a humble manner in accepting Celestia's request, he will stay and protect this place.

Soon the chariots of Celestia and Luna were being pulled by their Pegasus guards up to the barrier which at that time made a magical opening for them to leave which the Royal Sisters exit out of before the magical barrier closed the opening. Now all of Ponyville could do is have faith in the princesses and hope they can survive what is to come as it doesn't sound good for them at all. A new enemy, an army at the command in waiting, and from the princesses' serious faces, they know that this is a foe that needs the utmost precautions to handle against.

"Uncle Shiny; Uncle Shiny," A voice belonging to Nyx called out as she ran up to rub her head against her uncle's left hoof side followed by Phobos.

"Hey little kiddo, what are you doing here?" Shining smiled in seeing a friendly face and looked down to see what she's doing here, "Hey there, Phobos."

"Glad to see ya again, Shiny boy," Phobos chuckles a bit.

"Mommy, daddy, and everyone saw what grandma was warning them about the enemy." Nyx explained out from looking up to her uncle in telling him that she and the others saw and heard what Celestia warn them about.

It was then that the rest of the Mane Six, Spike, Ben Mare & the CMC approached the captain by surprise.

"Oh, I guess the Mayor was right…hugh, everypony in Ponyville came to hear this." Shining Armor responded with a sheepish face in seeing that from this view, a lot of ponies did come to hear the message, including those he knows so well.

"Afraid so Shining, how's Cadance doing?" Ben Mare nodded before asking how his cousin was doing since Cadance wasn't with Shining.

"She's fine; she's back at the palace where it's safe." Shinning Armor responded with a small smile in being asked how his wife is doing, and she's okay and out of danger…for the moment that is in his mind to assure.

"And not with those Crystal Ponies I keep hearing about?" Phobos asks Shining curiously.

"That's classified info, Phobos."

"I can see why, after hearing what Celestia said, but still…isn't this much!" Spike exclaimed in understanding that things are gonna get crazy as this much protection was…much, in a way of speaking from one to an army threat.

"It's never enough Spike, the enemy is very much, dangerous." Shining Armor stated with a serious tone that the enemy they are going to face, is anything 'BUT' dangerous to handle.

"Eh, I handle much worst before I met Nyx." Phobos remarks with a shrug. "I can handle whatever this new enemy is."

"I wish that was so simple, Phobos."

"So the princesses put you in charge of guarding Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle asked from looking to her big brother's eyes, wondering if everything can be alright from what's happening here.

"Believe me Twilley, it's only the start." Shining Armor shook his head with feeling plenty of sorrow. "While I'm here for Ponyville, Celestia is staying in Canterlot and Luna is off to Cloudsdale to keep them safe if the enemy should attack any of them." The captain stated that each of them is being put in spots to keep whatever's coming to not take another bit closer to invading their homes, friends and family.

"Just between us, how tough is 'dis vermint?" Applejack whispered to the captain while most of the other pony folks were scattering away from the area after that announcement was finished.

"Well I…" Shining Armor reposed a bit off in not knowing if he should really say about the enemy's strength to his sister's friends.

"Is he big, is he creepy, or is he something that eats ponies for breakfast? Eep," Fluttershy was asking from looking around, fearing if the enemy was something terrifying before she let from…a leaf that tapped her shoulder. This made her jump in the air, flew up for a few moments before quietly landed on the ground again.

"Oops, sorry," Phobos apologize to Fluttershy, standing behind a tree. "I bumped into the tree and it made that leaf fell."

"Oh, that's okay, Phobos."

"Well I'm not sure if that's it, but…" Shining Armor was almost about to state about the enemy being something of that 'detail', however…

"Well have you seen this enemy or told of it's description? Surely we be prepared what the dastardly villain at least looks like?" Rarity asked if perhaps Shining was knowing what the enemy looks like so they can be equally ready.

"Oh, does he look like bull? No, an alligator; No, a Manticore; No, a Hydra? No a Quarray Eel; No, a Windigo? No, an Ursa Minor! Or is it an Ursa Major?" Pinkie Pie was speaking out a bunch of random ideas in believing what the enemy could possible appears to them as, and boy was it a long list of some ferocious creatures. "Or a…?" The pink pony would have gone on none stop if somepony didn't put a stop to this.

"Pinkie, please…I can't say, but I can tell you that this enemy is dangerous!" Shining Armor held up a hoof in stating that the enemy they'll be preparing against is highly dangerous.

"Just how dangerous is this guy?" Scootaloo asked from a raised eyebrow in liking to know this answer herself.

"Or is it a girl?" Sweetie Belle asked off in wondering, if the enemy wasn't a he, but a she.

"Could ya at least tell us what the enemy is, if he's a he or a she?" Apple Bloom asked Shining to at least tell on what kind of gender creature they got here.

"Ugh, fine. It's a he, but that's all I can say." Shining Armor sighed in seeing he may as well say the enemy's a male type, but he really doesn't wanna give away too much to the civilian ponies.

"Is it a plant or animal? Is the doctor's his mother? Is it Professor Plum?" Phobos asks Shining, making most of the ponies gave a 'are you serious' look to him.

"You're silly, Phobos." Nyx giggles to her best friend.

"Please, we'll have your back in facing this bad boy, so relax." Rainbow Dash waved off her left hove in feeling pretty much ready for action anytime and anywhere.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Shining Armor sternly rejected Rainbow's statement of even joining this battle to come.

"What?" The Mane Six & CMC responded off surprised and shock, did Shining say that they can't partake in this, at least it was more concerning with the CMC, but the Mane Six?

"But why, we've handled situations like this before, Shiny?" Twilight Sparkle asked her brother in why he's refusing to allow her and her friends to help out.

"This enemy is not like Boris or the Changeling Queen not even that crazed God of Chaos, Discord, or even…" Shining Armor was about to go on in stating about the horrible enemies the Mane Six went through before he paused. "Ugh…" He looked down to Nyx; the stallion knew from her innocent eyes, he had to be careful with his words, especially around a 'certain' subject. "Well, the 'evil' Nightmare Moon that you guys managed to face off. This one's different." The captain of the guards concluded that this new enemy isn't like the others the group has dealt with.

"Shining, is there something you're not telling us?" Ben Mare spoke in coming up close to Twilight's brother, who looked back at the stallion's serious expression. "Because I could help out too, there's a reason I have this Triforce Mark for a Cutie Mark here. So tell us, we're going to know sooner than later, right?" The stallion made a good point, if the invaders show up, what's the point in keeping secrets?

"Hugh…Ben, the enemy I'm referring to…well, you might know him a bit." Shining Armor sighed in defeat as he was seeing that he's being forced to say something, something that he states Ben knows about.

"How's daddy knows him so, Uncle Shiny?" Nyx asked a bit puzzled about Shining saying Ben Mare knows the enemy.

"That's an easy one to go with Nyx." Shining Armor responded with a still sorrow look as he tried to stare at the ground a bit longer than at the others.

"And…" Ben Mare asked in liking the answer to be told to him already.

"Twilight told me that you believe that someone helped Boris and set you free from your cage when as the Demon Pony, right?" Shining Armor explained out his basic knowledge as he lifted his head up in reminding Ben Mare of something he's experienced before.

"Ugh, I still get cramps just thinking about it." Ben Mare sighed in a moan before shaking his head off in remembering the guy that did that to him as the Demon Pony.

"The thing I'm fearing is…that the new enemy we're about to face him & his army." Shining Armor state off with a determined look on his face as he looked to the gathered ponies as the pony soon spoke these words, "Might be the same person that freed you…and killed our littlest brother, Starlight." The captain of the guards declared out in knowing this new enemy is someone that had done these noted evil deeds.

This left the group to gasp in shock in hearing this, none more than Twilight in hearing this. The new enemy that they are preparing for was the one who killed her little brother, who tried to have Boris kill Ben Mare, and now this? Many questions entered the unicorn's mind in wondering just who or what this new enemy was, could she face him, could she and her friends defeat someone that might be more powerful than their previous foes? The bigger thing was…if Twilight believed she could face someone like that who killed Starlight, would she have the strength…or control her rage in facing a murderer? That answer remains to be waited and then shown when the time is right…

"Okay, I am starting to think I may know who this guy is..." Phobos begins to say slowly, "But I was wanting to forget that part of my past and move on but..."

"It's okay, Phobos, no need to worry as long as the barrier's up." Shining said though he's a bit unsure himself.

Pretty much, everyone in Ponyville just tried to shrug off the feeling of a barrier over their heads and that it was keeping them all inside while keeping danger out.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was reaching up to about high noon by the timing of the sun's position in the skies. Even with danger from a new enemy about to appear, Celestia still keeps track of performing her duties in moving the sun as her sister Luna does the same for the moon. But at this moment, somewhere near the outskirts of Ponyville, near some part of the ever known area, the Everfree Forest, something 'vile' was happening near the area. Coming out near the shady spot of the forest, there were a number of suspicious characters all lined up. There appearances were well known; Trixie, Glida, the Flim-Flam Brothers, the Diamond Dogs trio Leaders, Boris the Red Devil and even his minions, Boxco & Dum Dum. They were the Brotherhood of Tadaka, and in front of this group was none other than the black hooded character figure known as Lorcan.

"Ah-ha; they never learn." Lorcan responded in a smug tone in watching how Ponyville struggles to deny him, "Such a pity." He stated on watching how them little ponies are trying so hard, it's sad to see that it'll all end soon.

"Lorcan," Trixie spoke out the hidden figure's name as she steps forth to speak with him. "Shouldn't we wait?" Trixie asked in they should wait a bit longer, they are still not sure if they should strike now, especially since the Royal Pony sisters brought forth a barrier by their own magic.

"No, the time to attack is perfect," Lorcan remote off in stating that the time to attack is just right for them as Trixie step back in line when she heard him say this. "You all know your task." He stated this out in looking behind his members in remembering what they must do once they've begun.

"Yes." The members responded with a bow in hearing Lorcan and knowing full well on what they must do from here.

"Then…is the setup complete?" Lorcan spoke off towards two brothers that were standing by something hidden under a large sheet.

"My brother and I have just the weapon you need, sir!" Flim exclaimed in announcing that he and his brother have what this group needs right under the sheet.

"Behold the latest in bombardment barriers…" Flam declared out as he and Flim soon used their magic to levitate the sheet off from their latest creation.

"The Octo-Apple Launchers 7000," The Flim-Flam Brothers declared out in announcing their latest creation before the audience's eyes.

From under the white sheet came off some giant-size octopus mechanical device. Had to be about 20 feet tall by height, width, & length with a camouflage design on its plated body with only black orb eyes and a big head of storing from a glass window, were apples. And from eight tentacles that had cannon design features and a ninth tentacle line trailing way back from those in the Everfree Forest, straight at Sweet Apple Acres. Now some of the Brotherhood stared at this machine with odd expressions on their faces, except for Gilda that had a dull face in seeing this while Lorcan stared at this creation the brothers made to serve as their attacker on Ponyville.

"It's top of the line in taking from normal apples to magically mixing them with potent energy to make them highly explosive and harmful on barriers." Flim explained in how this machine can take normal day apples, cover them in a magical force to create something powerful enough to cause damage even on strong barrier spells.

"And in our special deal-lilo, you get a connector set! All station around Ponyville without being seen by camouflage standards, guarantee to do the job!" Flam exclaimed off from moving is yellow hoof against his mustache in feeling very proud of this work as he pointed below were an attached cable connected this machine and being traced back to more of these Octo-Apple Launchers 7000 devices. And they were hidden from rocky fields to trees in covered leaves as they were all right there and lined to attack Ponyville.

"Ugh, like hanging with salmon ponies aren't bad enough." Gilda groaned to slap her forehead with her left talon in just watching these guys work is kinda annoying her.

"Just be thankful they don't do a song number." Boris moaned out in telling the griffin that if anything, it's hearing and listening to the Flim-Flam Brothers singing of their travel salesmen songs.

"Well now, let's…begin!" Lorcan slowly responded with a dry, yet cocky expression as he signaled his members that the time to attack…was now.

Soon the Flim-Flam Brothers throw the switch as their machine started to start up with bright lights. Then through some connector cables went from one machine to the next until all were lit up and the tentacle cannons raise up in the skies in a perfect aiming projectile state. The other side was sucking in apples from the Apple Family's Sweet Apple Acres field, and all were going into the Flim-Flam Brothers wicked machine. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…" Then without warning, the machines had fired their shots that looked from 10, to 25, to 50 to nearly up to a barrage attack of over 100 energized blast heading straight for Ponyville before… "Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom…" Like the Fourth of July, those attacks impacted the barrier surrounding Ponyville that literally light up the area.

* * *

At this time in Cloudsdale, things appeared to look peaceful and quiet at this time during the day. Or so it kinda lasted until without warning, dark clouds drifted in different travel paths to Cloudsdale and even stranger was when it touched the place? Instead of passing through the place in the sky, it collided against the structure of clouds, damaging the home of Pegasus. Which speaking of which, many Pegasus were flying for their scared lives while many were taken by some of Luna's guards in protecting them.

It was around this time, after the troops had arrived to secure the area, Princess Luna dissented on the clouds and noticed the damage happening from an unexpected attack.

"Every citizen, evacuate to a safety shelter, hurry now!" Luna yelled out her slight booming voice to point to the subjects in Cloudsdale to evacuate the area as fast as they can.

"Boom-boom," There was a loud booming sound that shook Cloudsdale but the princess stood firmly. She watched many citizens fly off and followed her guards leading them to shelter.

"What's attacking us?" Luna turned to one of her guards in charge her and demanding to know what was happening at this time.

"Your highness, it's the clouds themselves." The Dark armored guard responded a bit bewildered in what he said sounded crazy, but true.

"What? But that can't be right; clouds are but the softest known subject to never be harmful!" Luna exclaimed a bit shocked and surprised, how could soft clouds become hard enough to destroy Cloudsdale, it's impossible!

"Then you best tell them that." The guard pointed in a direction, which, from Luna's sight, found something slipping through an invisible barrier she set up, how could such a feat be done?

"I'll handle what's happening here, protect the citizens!" Luna ordered her soldier to standby in protecting their people as she would go and deal with the danger ahead.

"Yes Princess Luna." The guard responded in a salute formation in understanding the princess's command.

Soon Princess Luna went up into the air, flew towards her barrier and phased through it since it was her own magic. Then she came face to face with the strangest thing, big size gray clouds the grand size of being 30 feet tall in height, width and length were approaching Cloudsdale, and Luna had to act fast.

"What is this?" Luna held her left hoof up to catch a piece of the destroyed cloud she hit, the mare could see and feel that it was not a soft fabric of air, but the hard sturdiness of a rock mineral. "That's impossible! Who could change clouds from their soft fabric nature into rock shape boulder?" Luna asked in not only being lost and confused, but this matter of the situation was not making any sense, it was very much…discorded.

"Bwahahahaha, isn't that a puzzling question that spells…Chaos," Cackled a voice within the air of covered clouds from their surrounding areas.

"Wha; this presence, could it be? Is such a thing possible?" Luna yelped to look up with her gazing eyes, something was approaching, and it was…familiar to her.

"Hahahahah, haaaa," Soon something came out of some dark clouds above as it appeared to be a long serpent creature swimming in the sky. "Ah, it's been a long time, Princess Luna." The creature spoke as when it stopped in front of Luna, she instantly recognized the creature from the head to the body parts that were a mix match; it was Discord.

"One thousand years to be precise; But then again, who's counting or keeping tracks" Luna remarked off with a sly comment about how long it's been since she's seen this God of Chaos. "You, of all beings are not welcome here, Discord!" The princess of the moon snapped in declaring how Discord was not welcome here or any place for that matter.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you feel that way." Discord patted his chest in pretending to feel hurter by such mean words.

"How was that you were set free?" Luna asked puzzled in how someone that was turned to stone again by Twilight & friends is now flesh now? Did whoever stole the statue of Discord someone had powers to completely release him?

"Let's say, I made a 'new' friend. And thanks to him, I'm having a fun time here!" Discord made a sly smile and tapped his fingers together in knowing, he had a little 'help' from someone that got him out of being a statue.

It all became clear to the princess, the darken clouds attack Cloudsdale that were hard as rocks were Discord's doing all along, it made sense now. "I won't stand by and let you get away with this!" Luna made a stern expression in declaring how she won't stand by and let this God of Chaos cause anymore problems.

"On, says the girl that was so jealous of her sister, she ended up becoming a being of darkness." Discord remarked off in finding that comment to really die from laughter. "Tell me something now, which of you is more Nightmare Moon, the 'Evil' part in truth?" The being of Chaos asked from slithering around in the skies, trying to taunt the princess by his words, "You for once being her but a separate personality? Or is it little Nyx for being reincarnated yet lack her last piece of jealousy, pride, EVIL hatred, to which from that, she was incomplete?" Discord remarked off in slow and then annoyance, but wanted to toy in having Luna struggle with her 'old' life long ago as the original, Nightmare Moon.

"That is NONE of your concerns!" Luna snapped out loud against the creature of Chaos. "My actions were of my OWN, not HERS!" She declared out that whatever has happened as Nightmare Moon during her time of performing evil deeds are hers to take responsible for and not for the innocent Nyx to be blamed for, she would not have that happen to the little filly...ever again.

"Ohhhh, looks like I hit a nerve; Haahahahha, but seriously." Discord smirked off to tease Luna with a laugh before sighing so quickly to return to the subject. "What can you do now? When it took your bigger, stronger, wiser sister to have the combine strength of the two of you and the Elements of Harmony to beat me?" The being of Chaos and Disharmony rhetorically asked in how what took the power of the Elements to beat him, plus Celestia, can Luna do…all by her lonesome.

"You'll just have to see how much times have changed?" Luna challenged off with a determined face as her horn glowed brightly which sent a bolt in the clouds. Discord saw this and saw the clouds reacting like a storm was created and would zap him. But Discord smirked in seeing Luna's tactic and felt he was going to have some 'fun' here indeed.

* * *

During this moment, in Canterlot, Celestia's forces were safe guarding the citizens in their own homes and keeping off the streets for rushing across the streets were bizarre creatures never before seen. They were large stallions of a muscular mass, fast speed and powerful strength to break the stone pavements on the solid ground floors with ease as they charged. But these stallions were strangely spooky because of their appearance, black coat, blazing flames of their manes and tails, even their orange-yellow eyes were just glowing with no pupil marks. It's even freakier when they got weird firry style marks on their hooves with a line from under their bellies and a line starched under their necks. It's as if these beasts were made from tar and lava but in the form of some devil station brigade. These monsters were rampaging across the streets, bashing, smashing, crashing; the whole lot without caring or thinking of their actions. Their strengths broke anything, their flame-lit bodies could burn anything, it was like watching the nightmare of the near Apocalypse.

"ENOUGH!" A loud shout was yelled out before a bright green beam shot below that blow up a spot the flaming stallions ran to and were knocked off balance to lay on the ground. "You creatures, whatever you are, shall not bring harm to my subjects!" The owner of the voice was Princess Celestia, she flew from high in the air to land on the pavement, to meeting her gazing eyes against the flaming stallions standing up and staring at her in puzzlement.

"Oh Celestia, how rare it is to see you lose your temper?" Spoke a conniving little voice that caught Celestia by surprise as she saw some flames behind the flaming beings forming something.

"That voice…it's…" Celestia spoke from wide eyes as she recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Surprise, surprise…" The voice responded as it flames cease flaring around and brought forth a being that stood among the proud flaming stallions. "I see even the fare princess is speechless, I have that with the mares." It was Boris, the Red Devil, he had appeared and made himself humble in greeting Celestia, even daring to say she was stunned by his presence and how it's almost that kinda affect this guy had with many fine mares.

Two words; Yeah, Sure.

"Boris!" Celestia spoke out this villain's name in anger in who was behind this. "You're behind this attack?" The princess snapped off in demanding to know if Boris was in charge of attacking Canterlot.

"That is a yes and no, and need to know basics, Celestia." Boris spoke off with a smug attitude, as he rub his free hoof against his devil body he's appearing in.

"So you managed to escape the Void?" Celestia sternly stated in noticing this stallion still was the same especially since that time Boris became a Devil, it was while under the rays from a Forbidden Spell that created the Devil's Red Sun. But then once destroyed, the Ex-Hero of Canterlot was sealed in a place some have never escaped from, the Void.

"Yes, of course I wouldn't have BEEN in such a predicament if YOU & Twilight's pesky group didn't get in my way of killing the Demon Pony!" Boris remotely waved off before lashing out in fury in how that ended up happening to him in the first place.

"That Demon Pony just happened to be my long…lost…son you tried to kill!" Celestia stated with a very deep, upsetting tone in how Boris was mentioning her son in such a tone before her.

However, Boris seemed little to worry in hearing the princess say to him that Ben Mare was Celestia's son, which would have left many surprised to hear. "Oh my, Ben Mare, the little Earth Pony, is the son of the famous Princess Celestia!" Boris exclaimed out in making some little taunting and teasing joke remarks that he should pay attention and watch out in knowing Ben Mare is someone important now. "Baugh, like I care if he was even close to being your ACTUAL child!" The Devil Pony remotely remarked off that he wouldn't have cared if Ben Mare was Celestia's REAL child or not, it makes no difference to him.

"I see you know that he is my adoptive son, but I love him as a real mother would!" Celestia sternly stated out while advising Boris that while she was not a real mother to Ben, the love she gave to him was real enough like any other mother would give for their child.

"You're delusional to believe you, of all ponies, think that Earth Pony was important! It is why that thanks to his coming to my life, Twilight Sparkle has slipped from my hoof grasp!" Boris snapped off at the princess in saying she's crazy to think an Earth Pony was special to be under her care and that from Ben Mare's interference with the Devil-pony, the villain lost what he almost could have been Twilight as his prize. "So I started to show him who was TOP Stallion, and even if he's cured of being the Demon Pony, it only makes me want to kill him even more!" Boris exclaimed off that when Ben came and beaten him in having Twilight, he pushed him around to being the big bully that gets what he wants, and even now, after hearing the stallion's cured, Boris will wanna enjoy killing that stallion himself.

"Try to harm MY Son Boris and I'll show you that the Void is far more comforting to have been imprisoned in!" Celestia stated with such an angry and ferocious glare, she stomped closer to Boris and his flaming troops to not allow them to put her adoptive son in any harm's way.

"Oh, how lovely," Boris remarked off in pretending to feel frighten but that was a ruse. "But you'll have to do better against me, and my newest form of magic!" He exclaimed from having his horn glow in a devilish aura that from the flames, created some new flaming stallions to his growing troop collection. "Like them, I call them Lava Stallions from it's from the lava and ground that they are forge, even by fire itself and serve me by loyalty without question!" Boris declared out that he's been able to handle controlling his newly found powers of being a devil and was enjoying them. "I once was known as the Hero of Canterlot, but that title is burned to me now after being robbed of all that was MINE!" He snapped off in snaring at the princess in knowing what happened to Boris on the day he tried to kill the Demon Pony and ended up becoming…like he is now. "Now prepare princess, for you face…Boris, The Red Devil!" Boris declared out from waving his front hooves which burst the nearby flames to shoot upwards in hearing and following this villain's commands.

Soon Celestia was using her horn's magic to blast some of Boris's Lava Stallions or bash them with her hooves having far more strength then average ponies. But while the princess was busy handling Boris's crew of devils, some parts by the allies of Canterlot were disturbed by moving paths of dirt. From belong the patch of dirt were none other than some Diamond Dog troops, digging underground and passing through all the commotion without ever being seen or spotted. Following these Diamond Dog soldiers was someone in a purple hooded cloak to hide their identity from us knowing 'who' else was sneaking under Canterlot's noses.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, when things looked peaceful, even with the barrier, many soon took noticed up something heading towards the barrier. Then like a blast of lightning and thunder, it was impacting the barrier enough to cause a shake for the entire village. Many were shocked to see what Celestia said came true, the new enemy and his army are attacking. Worst was seeing some cracks on the barrier's outer surface from taking a few impacts. But the worst yet was that as the citizens started to panic & feel scared, and they should because that was just the first wave.

"Everypony take COVER!" Granny Smith screamed out loud while running with herself covered in pots and pans for some reason. "It's the Civil Pony War!" The senile mare shouted out like the ponies were going to war or something.

"Ahhh…Ahhhhh!" Many of the ponies in Ponyville were screaming to running off wile lost sheep, they were afraid and unsure what to do.

"Everypony, take cover in your homes and shelters," Shining Armor shouted out to get the citizens under control and issuing what they can do to keep themselves safe from harm.

"Boom-Boom…" Of course, many looked up in seeing the brutal attack on the barrier is still going on and even from the Royal Pony sisters, it's almost about to shatter.

"Oh man, look at what the display show," Pinkie Pie pointed out in seeing the flashy works above their heads.

"Pinkie, this hardly would be considered a display of showmanship." Rarity remotely stated to her friend with a frown that this was hardly the time or place to admire what the enemy is trying to do.

"Bamgruvhmm…" Suddenly without warning, something bashed into the ground from where the Mane Six stood which luckily, it missed them.

"Look out; it's flying stuff that we don't know what they are!" Phobos exclaims in alarm and worry, Nyx yelps in alarm near him.

"Eeek, something got through the barrier!" Fluttershy yelped to move backwards in fright, seeing that attack size 'whatever' might be dangerous from its steamy body from clashing with the barrier to break through.

"Wait a second here." Applejack spoke out from going over to inspect the wreckage of what fell in the ground and pulled out something of a familiar shape. "Ah know what 'dis is…it's an apple." She gasped in shock in seeing this but not believing what she ended up finding, it was shocking that an apple fell from when it hit the barrier.

"They're bombing us with apples!" Rainbow Dash responded a bit awkward in finding this weird, what kinda enemy uses apples as ammunition.

"No, I can sense it…these apples were tainted in magic to explode of contact?! Twilight Sparkle came up, had her horn glow near the apple in revealing some awkward aura surrounding it.

"That's what's weakening the barrier, even from your brother having the strongest barrier spell combined with my mom and aunt's magic!" Ben Mare exclaimed in seeing what's going on, the new enemy is using a spell on a large amount of apples to break through in sheer numbers against the barrier.

"Oh good, I thought it was something disgusting." Phobos remarks with relief.

"I doubt our enemies would do something like that, Phobos!" Nyx exclaims to Phobos in concern.

"Oh, just thinking o' them varmints using Apple Family apples fer an attack is going too far!" Applejack growled in being pretty ticked off in not believing it, the enemy has some nerve using her family's apples to harm ponies.

* * *

Back with the attacks on the barrier, Lorcan was watching the assault still go on, many of the Flim-Flam Brothers barrage of magical apple bombs were harming the barrier bit by bit.

"Looky there, we're hitting them hard!" Dum Dum pointed in watching their display of attacking Ponyville go on without much trouble, it's easy.

"Yeah, but that barrier's still holding!" Boxco responded that they are doing this, but the barrier is only slowly getting weaken, they need more stronger hitters.

"Then it's time I speed up the process while Celestia and Luna are kept busy." Lorcan stated from seeing that they need to pick up the pace in their assault on the barrier before the Royal Pony Sisters return from their 'preoccupied' states. "I've waited too long; the hour is finally at hand…I…wait…no…longer…" Lorcan exclaimed with a serious expression on his face as the last things he spoke were a heavy, deep meaning and he's about to let loose now. "WRARRUUUUGHH…. Lorcan roared out as he pointed his right claw into the form of his middle and index fingers that shot forth…a green bolt of flames. "Boomvhmm…" There was an explosive force from the barrier glowing from taking such an impact.

* * *

Shining Armor looked up at the barrier and noticed the damage that's been hit the hole marks above were growing. The Mane Six noticed this with a worried expression; it was also shared by their other friends and family witnessing what's happening. The Guards were in position and held their weapons at the ready from watching and hearing the rumbling of the barrier quake.

"Ouch time." Phobos mumbles to Nyx who nods nervously to her friend.

* * *

"Hrruagh," Lorcan pulled back his attack as he stopped his lightning spell from over doing his end work. But from noticing from the barrier, the spell was scattering and cracking it's form apart. "Yes….it's fading!" The villain exclaimed in seeing that his final attack against the powerful barrier was the last piece to bring it down.

* * *

Twilight noticed things were not looking well so she had to lead her friends from where they were at observing this action.

"Twilight, where you going," Rarity asked from noticing what the girl was doing, leaving the others behind.

"We have to get to the front lines girls, my brother's forces might not handle this alone!" Twilight shouted to her friends, they can't just sit back and do nothing if now the enemy can get into Ponyville now.

"Alright, there's no arguing with her, believe me, I've tried in the past! Come on!" Ben Mare nods in understanding what Twilight's doping, so the rest may as well just follow along.

Soon the group ran pass a few scared civilian ponies that were running from seeing the danger.

* * *

The barrier was fading in a bright orange color as it's scattered remains were vanishing in the air. Even Trixie reached his hoof up to pick up the tiny remain of the barrier before it vanished in her hove completely, the spell was broken.

"It's down…" Trixie stated in seeing that the barrier has fallen, they can now invade Ponyville now.

"Then march off and let them know of our coming!" Lorcan waved out his left claw in issuing that his followers go forth and show the citizens who they are.

Suddenly, the theme Tikimon is being played as Lorcan and his remaining forces prepare to march in to invade Ponyville. The barrier was down and now it's there time to go in and 'introduce' themselves to the citizens, only Lorcan had chosen to remain behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Spot looked back to ask if their main leader guy was coming along with them or not.

"Yeah, to invade," Fido stated that they are going to invade, shouldn't Lorcan come with them?

"You wanted to invade ponies' homes, did you not?" Rover reminded the black hooded cloak person that this was his idea; doesn't he want to take part in the invading march?

"I'll let you all take this chance moment to invade first, I'll catch up….when the moment is right." Lorcan waved off in stating he'll let his Brotherhood members take the first chance to start things off and he'll arrive when it's time for him to make an entrance.

The other members were unsure about this, but decided that if Lorcan wanted to arrive later for the battle, then who are they to argue? Trixie used her magic to fly in the air, Gilda took to the air by her own wing power, the Flim-Flam Brothers detached one of their Octo-Apple Launcher 7000 machine off to ride from an open console seating spot on the big head, and for Boxco & Dum Dum, they carried some weapon spears with the Diamond Dogs trio Leaders wielding their own to march off in an army fashion approach. Lorcan smirked while watching this all happen, soon, he'll make a grand appearance, and make all fear him, especially those he wishes to suffer the most…Twilight & her friends.

* * *

At the moment when the barrier fell, outside of Ponyville, came a large crowd of figures that were coming out from the dust and smoke clouds made from the attacks. Many ponies were gossiping in wondering who could be appearing out to invade them. Slowly, each hidden figure were slowly coming out of the clouds to which each one made a different reaction happen to many ponies that recognized the invading army. The first one to appear was someone with a lion's body but wings and head of an eagle to which it flew out of the clouds to be…Gilda!

"No way…Gilda?" Rainbow Dash responded completely shocked in seeing that her former friend was a part of this army.

"Hey there Dashie, you still hanging with your loser friends?" Gilda remarked off by insulting the once friend she hang out with as long as she was cool to be around.

"Hold on, Gilda, the Griffin girl that was mean to us ponies and played awful tricks, is on the side of the enemy?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed out completely shocked to believe that the griffin the ponies had to deal with, even tried to be nice to her, is now their enemy.

"Hugh, surprise to see the pink one's smart enough to know that I found to hang out with 'some in particular' cools club?" Gilda rhetorically stated out in saying that she found some folks that were 'close' to being cool like her to hang around with.

"Ugh, and she doesn't appear to be the only one we've meant to be here!" Rarity sighed from looking pass Gilda in taking a notice that coming out of the clouds were…three familiar dogs she and Spike once came across with; The Diamond Dogs!

"Well, well, it's the whiny pony that drove us to giving up our gems!" Rover remarked off with an annoyed snarl in remembering Rarity from some time ago.

"Yes, she is hard to handle with!" Fido complained out in remembering how hard it was to stand Rarity's behavior or personality.

"And much harder in dealing with," Spot pointed out one more fact about handling Rarity.

"Ohhh brother, the Diamond Dogs," Spike sighed to moan in seeing these three dogs again that caused him and Rarity trouble before. "This new enemy's gone and got THEM then that means it's more than these three guys here!" Spike criticized in seeing that it might not just be these three, but all of the Diamond Dog soldiers that follow their leaders here.

"More like they are desperate to bring any losers into their group," Phobos comments since Nyx and her friends had told him about the ponies' enemies in the past.

"Oh what little minds and brains to not see the true elegance of our might," Spoke a familiar female voice that was levitating from in the air and coming out of the clouds of smoke.

"What, that voice…isn't that…?" Twilight Sparkle responded a bit surprise in recognizing that voice; it could only belong to none other than…

"That's right; it is none other than…." Then the voice owner appeared by a grand flashy entrance of fireworks show to be none other than… "The Great & Powerful Trixie has arrived!" Yep, it was Trixie, as she landed beside the others, and was still as showy-offy as ever.

"Oh boy, of all ponies to be our enemy, it's the show off." Rainbow Dash groaned to slap her left hoof on her face in seeing Trixie again.

"Well yew ain't much foe stating yer share o' being a show off yerrself, Rainbow!" Applejack remarked off annoyed by Rainbow for being the same in wanting to show off. "But Ah wanna know is which of you dog-gone crooks were harming mah Family's Apple Crops!" The cow girl pony snapped in demanding to know which of these foes were misusing her appeals.

"Maybe you like to see what you're looking for?" Flim's voice was heard from within the cloud of smoke in responding to Applejack's question.

"Is closer then you can imagine, dear pony?" Flam's voice responded a bit afterwards from where he was also hidden in the smoke cloud.

"Oh crud, I know those voices." Nyx mumbles to herself in annoyance and concern.

Then coming out of the smoke cloud was the largest creature that the Flim-Flam Brothers were piloting, which as it crawled by its tentacles, gave quote a surprise shock of its appearance to the locals.

"Eeek…what-what is that?" Fluttershy yelped to hide behind her friends in seeing the giant mechanical octopus creature that really frighten not just her, but a lot of the other pony citizens.

"Looks like an octopus monster...that looks like a robot!" Phobos chirps out in surprise.

"Our latest creation, the Octo-Apple Launcher 7000, it sucks in apples by the swoop of a vacuum power, transmits them inside…" Flim stated out in wiggling his left hoof in explaining what the brother's creation can do for starters.

"And aim from our tentacle design cannon lockers can blast magical apples to rain down to break down any barrier." Flam finished off in stating that it was their creation that it was used to break down a bit of the barrier around Ponyville.

"Oh, it wasn't enough yer fellas wanted 'ta take our farm an' Apple business! But now yew've gone 'ta make apple's vitamins into something 'ta harm a pony! 'Dat there's crossing it!" Applejack was exclaiming off in feeling the anger boiling in her, these two were misusing apples like they were meant to hurt ponies instead of helping to feed them; that's a new low.

"So, this is just business!" The Flim-Flam Brothers shrug off in a non caring manner in hearing Applejack complaining.

"Okay, who else is in this Legion of Losers?" Phobos calls out with a shrug. "Is he so desperate and crazy to do something like that?"

"Yeah, its business that keeps us from going up!" Dum Dum's voice was heard from making a weird statement.

"No, that's from going down, you mean!" The voice of Boxco corrected his pal in what he said was off.

"Dum Dum & Boxco," Twilight responded surprise to hear those voices as who else should appear out of the cloud but the trouble minions of Boris. "What are you two doing back here?" The smart pony snapped in wanting to know why these two minions that served a pony Twilight never got along with are here now.

"That's right, my mother banished you guys!" Ben Mare declared with a stern face in pointing at the two that they were sentenced away.

"I thought they were only kicked out of Canterlot." Phobos said, pointing out that Boxco and Dum-Dum was banished from Canterlot from Nyx has told him.

"Well, that's beside the point right now!"

"Ha, the only ones we pay attention to listen are Boris and the new boss!" Dum Dum proclaimed that they take orders from no one except those two mentioned beings.

"Hey, don't tell them that, it's supposed to be a secret!" Boxco elbowed his partner to not give away that secret yet.

"Secret; what secret are you hiding? I can tell if it's a surprise, and judging from you all, it's no happy-fun-time surprise!" Pinkie Pie spoke out in randomly demanding to know what these gathered bad guys are up to and what they are trying to hide.

"Let's say, there's more to us than you're figuring out?" Gilda wave her talon out in inspecting in, and that she wasn't paying much attention to that demand tone.

"Yes, and this not all of us," Spot stated off from looking to his dog pals in knowing what he mean.

"Right; there's two more of us!" Fido stated out in pointing out how there are more of them around here.

"Hehe and the one more is the new leader we Diamond Dogs are following for reward!" Rover cackled in rubbing his paws together in joy of getting a reward out of this.

"Two more enemies," Sweetie Belle repeated out completely surprised to hear that there's more than these guys.

"Plus this leader, that equal's three?" Apple Bloom responded in realizing that the last one has gotta be leading these troublemakers.

"But who are they?" Scootaloo asked in having a hard time knowing who these three other missing members are including the new guy. Phobos frowns, having a good idea who the new leader is.

"So tell us, who are the others?" Spike shouted with waving his left claw in snapping to demand an answer.

"Two of them, the so-called wielders of the Elements of Harmony have only stopped in the past from last time but not permanently we're afraid." Trixie remarked off in mentioning that two of the missing members are those the Mane Six have met before and know who they are. "And the two of them are dealing with your princesses right now!" The blue pony stated with a sly smile in admitting that the others are taking on Celestia and Luna at this time.

This made some ponies gasped in shock, their princesses are fighting two of these enemies before them, but who can they be?

"Oh no, that means daddy's mommy and her sister are facing some really tough villains? But who," Nyx spoke in shock to look around in wondering just who would be facing Celestia and Luna if it's to hold them off and are they that powerful to do the task alone.

"Settle down Nyx, my mom and aunt won't fall to just any old foes we've dealt with before." Ben Mare rest his left hoof on the black filly to calm her nerves, but in truth, inside, he felt worried just as Nyx is.

"Oh sure, your mom, who got her flank kicked by a Changeling who once impersonated your cousin. That's good." Phobos remarks dryly, making Nyx and Ben frown to him. "What? It's kinda true!"

"You will tell us who you are all working for and you will surrender to Celestia's Royal Guard!" Shining Armor declared out in having his guard troops come up forward as they shielded the citizen ponies to not come another step closer to these enemies. "As Captain, I won't let you bring this village to any harm!" Shining Armor declared out with a serious expression as he'll stop these enemies before anymore damage can be done than it already is.

"Ahhhh, Shinning, as protective as ever, I see," Spoke a chilling voice that made Shining's eyes widen in recognizing that voice anywhere.

Then at a sudden moment, as if things hadn't gotten much worse off than they are now…they just went and got worst. For soon came a pillar of green fire that came from between the front of the Brotherhood of Tadaka and the citizens of Ponyville. It was around here that many were fearful of what was coming from a strange force of magic the fire was producing, but what was scary was it was shaping into a figure from within. The ponies flinched when the figure waved his claws at the flames to cease what he was enshrouded in which spooked many out. Judging from this character that stood before the Brotherhood was clearly the leader and…the new enemy. This was Lorcan, and it seemed that Shining Armor gritted his teeth in seeing this foe appearing now of all times. It was also around here that the background music ceases being heard at this time.

"Hey, who killed the music?" Nyx demands in annoyance, making some of the ponies look at her oddly. "Fourth wall breaking, I picked that up from Auntie Pinkie Pie."

But what was almost scary, was that even from his face hidden, there was a state of where his glowing scar was that shape a painful memory for one pony particular. "Huuagh…" Twilight gasped from seeing this person, even Ben Mare growled in remembering this guy from his day back as the Demon Pony. But during this moment, Twilight saw her friends getting prepared, but the smart pony found Spike & the CMC to give them this order. "Spike, take the girls and hide somewhere!" The smart pony told Spike in what he had to do quickly at this moment and time.

"Whah," The CMC yelped up surprised to hear Twilight wanting them to leave and not stay around to see what happens.

"But Twilight, what's the big deal, it's just one more villain to tussle? We can still…" Spike was resenting the idea of leaving when he can be a big help, however…

"NOOOWWW…" Twilight Sparkle snaps out in a very angry tone and looked close to almost bursting in flames…almost, but that seriously annoyed face said otherwise.

"Wooh; Um…okay, com-come on girls," Spike yelped in shocking fear, shared by the four fillies of the CMC and the baby dragon swallowed his bravery to listen to Twilight's orders without making it get any much worst.

Spike immediately ran off to hide with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nyx tagging along, Phobos tag along as well. The CMCs and baby dragon has never seen Twilight get that mad before except when she ignites herself into flames. The others near Twilight were wondering why their friend had to be so sternly mean to get the younger ones out of here; it was kinda much in their minds. But the gang stayed hidden behind the guards to watch in seeing what was going to happen from here.

Soon all focus returned to Lorcan as he stood from the blazing flames around some damaged parts of Ponyville.

"Citizens of Ponyville," Lorcan spoke out loud in waving his claws to get the citizens to quiet down while he speaks. "I give you my greetings as you have no doubt met my fellow members: The Brotherhood of Tadaka!" The hooded villain exclaimed from motioning over to those behind him with each of them smirking their own sneaky smile.

This caused a lot of ponies to gossip in hearing that the ones behind this new being has stated in what the group is called.

Lorcan soon continued to speak to the very lost and puzzled ponies while Shining kept his guards prepared for anything this villain might try, "My name….is Lorcan! I am the leader of our Brotherhood!" The being spoke in presenting himself by name and his standing of the Brotherhood here. "Listen to my will, and I 'might', just spare your lives!" The crowds were nervous, the guards held a stern expression for any tricks this guy might pull, but they all heard him out. "My reason for being here is clear and simple! I want the Elements of Harmony!" Lorcan declared off in demanding the very powerful elements that Celestia holds in secret. "And also…gurhum…to kill…a certain pony." He spoke from a mix of a chuckle in bringing up another fact which many ponies were spooked in what this villain meant. "And it's none other than…Twilight Sparkle…gurhumhmhmh…" Lorcan smiled off with a wicked expression as he let a tiny cackle sound escape his voice.

This caused more ponies to gasp in shock in hearing this demanding threat. Many know Twilight but to think someone came here to kill that pony, why do such a thing?

Twilight & her friends were just as lost and confused, why does Lorcan want to kill her? The ones that seem pretty ticked up at hearing this demand was Shining Armor and Ben Mare, if this Lorcan guy makes one, just ONE move on the pony's little mane or coat body, they won't resist to attack this vile villain.

"Give into these demands and your lives are spared, resist and…" Lorcan stated off that he'll let the ponies go, but just in case they don't, he revealed a hidden apple from within his cloak. "Like this apple….it will be…CRUSHED!" Lorcan exclaimed with his wicked nature in what he'll do to those that won't listen as he gripped the apple before… "SQUASH," The very apple was squashed in his claws, and dropped to the ground which spooked the citizens if this villain would do that to them. "Or maybe…instead of one apple…you go on hungry as I BURN your apple fields to cinder!" Lorcan declared off with a vile smirk in thinking maybe he'll make the ponies suffer if they refuse to cooperate and destroy a source of their food supplies.

"Gaaughh…" This made more gasped and yelps from the pony crowd. Lorcan was threatening to destroy their precious apples, a source that they get to have tasty meals and special stuff like the great flavor making Apple Cider & Zap Apple Jam! If that was to happen, what would become for many of the ponies in Ponyville with no apples?

"Now see here mister high an' mighty, yew can't just threaten one o' our own an' threat 'ta destroy our apple supplies!" Applejack pushed against the guards to actually snap at Lorcan for even thinking that any pony weasel out their own or for saying thatr he destroy their apple fields that belong to the Apple Family.

"Oh my, she certainly is brave to stand up to Lorcan, isn't she brother?" Flim responded in being very surprised to see Applejack speak that way to Lorcan without fear.

"More like a foolish choice that's just asking to be eliminated, dear brother." Flam remarked off with a teasing tone that what that pony is doing is a foolish choice.

"Ah, you're one of Twilight Sparkle's friends, aren't you?" Lorcan exclaimed in staring at Applejack from the crowd while many of the citizens yelp in fear and the guards just stood with serious faces, weapons wielded for anything.

"Ah won't lie, Ah am, an' it's 'de honest truth!" Applejack spoke with a clear and determined face as she's never one to lie about who her friends are and that takes courage to admit.

"Hmphm-hmpm-hmphm, so very honest; I can see how one of the elements picked you." Lorcan chuckled under his breath in seeing Applejack was serious and it explains why one element picked her for being so honest. "But they say the truth is more painful…than a lie." He spoke with a hidden and wicked expression in his message which made Applejack puzzled and tried to see what this villain meant.

"Brzizivhmm…" Without warning, Lorcan raise up his right claw's two fingers and fired off a flash flaming bolt right at the cow girl pony that didn't dodge in time before being shot off from her spot.

"Gaugh…" Applejack had then later smacked into a tree while the lightning spell cease a moment later with this tough Earth Pony feeling a real bad sore on her shoulder and head.

"Siiss," Apple Bloom cried out from where she hid with her friends, Phobos and Spike as she was near Granny Smith and Big Macintosh. They just saw Lorcan go forth to harm a pony, many were shocked to see that happen but then Granny saw Apple Bloom almost about to run off out there if she didn't put her hove down on the filly's tail.

"Now don't do nothing foolish, youngin'!" Granny Smith exclaimed to warn her little loosely grandchild for trying to go out there and pick a fight at the wrong time and place. "Big Macintosh, help me settle her down before she goes hoofing off like a crazy pony hero…um, Big Mac?" She tried to get the elder sibling to talk sense to his younger sister that she shouldn't be doing this, just one problem…Big Macintosh wasn't standing beside them.

"Nnnope," Big Macintosh declared off in charging and ousting agains the crowd with a 'MAD-ANGRY' face of a charging bull.

"Looks like Big Mac is pissed!" Phobos exclaims, not caring about the fact that he cursed in front of little fillies.

"Oh boy," Granny slap her free hoof on her forehead while holding Apple Bloom back. She should have know that even the eldest of the siblings lose their cool when some fella goes and hurts someone, whether it be friend or family, when they meet Big Macintosh, well…that's left to be seen.

"Urraggh…" Applejack tried to move, but yelped from the sore bruise that she felt in her left arm.

"Applejack," Rarity cried out, as she, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came to inspect their friend while Twilight kept herself hidden, since Lorcan seem interested with her.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked cautiously in wondering if her friend was not hurt too badly.

"Speak to us! Say something! ANYTHING," Pinkie Pie asked out, and repeated until she shook the cow girl while yelling in her ears.

"Ugh, Ah ain't deaf, ya'all?" Applejack groaned from Pinkie Pie yelling a bit too loud by her ears that made her head start ringing from the echos.

"More of Twilight's friends, goody," Lorcan remarked off in a humorist tone in seeing who else are friends of Twilight Sparkle. "Maybe I can lure her out of the crowd by targeting you all!" Lorcan stated out in plotting something as most citizens gasped but the guards held their weapons to keep them out while watching carefully that they don't let another slip up of a pony being hurt by the villain happen twice.

"You looking to pick a fight, then we'll fight!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in putting up her dukes, as she held her two hooves in preparing to have a few smacks at the guy.

"Rainbow, don't be hotheaded enough 'ta go out there without thinking first." Applejack groaned to stand up in warning her friend to watch for Lorcan, he's more dangerous than to believe.

"Well, if no pony's going to make a move..." Lorcan shrug off in a dry response as he held his two index/middle claw fingers on his left side to aim at the corner ponies. "Then I guess…" However, that sentence was never finish cause Lorcan didn't notice something…behind him.

"Bashfruvhm…" Then without warning, Lorcan got bashed by some pony's head that pushed him across the ground.

"Oooh, points to the big stallion." Phobos remarks in hiding at what happened.

"Gaaaugh…" Lorcan cried out from smacking against the ground, completely unaware of what just hit him from behind.

"Nnnope," Big Macintosh responded in standing over Lorcan, looking really serious and ticked off.

"Big Macintosh," Applejack responded surprised, and a bit relief. Her big brother came out from the crowd, and tackled the villain which surprised a lot of ponies of that brave and crazy maneuver.

"Urraugh…" Lorcan turned himself over to stand up, but the big red stallion farmer was not about to let him.

"Oooh, no you don't," Big Macintosh remarked off in seeing Lorcan try to stand up again, as he approached, raised his two hooves up against the villain just as he got on his feet. "Punch-Punch-Punch, Punch…" And then Big Macintosh was throwing out a left and right fast hookers that were smacking Lorcan side from side.

"Augh-Uragh-Arrugh, Graugh," Lorcan yelped out every cry from what this stallion hit him with until he lost balance and fell onto the ground.

Then Big Macintosh did something surprising that some thought was just as crazy. He lean down, used his teeth to grip Lorcan's cloak good and tight.

"Huuagh," Lorcan yelped out loud by a sudden surprise in what this big brute Earth Pony was trying to do to him, HIM, Lorcan, of all villains.

"Sweet, kick his butt, Big Mac!" Nyx cheers on Big Macintosh.

"Nrrugh…" Then Big Macintosh started to do the next crazy step in spinning himself with Lorcan still being held on by his teeth to spin him enough times until both were spinning at a fast pace. Then soon the big stallion stood on his high back legs and was rotating his right hoof before it connected with Lorcan's face. "Powwvvh…" Then the big pony lets go of the cloak and lets the extra force he increased followed by his punch knock Lorcan in an uppercut jab maneuver stunt.

"Graaauughh…" Lorcan made a loud cry from being hurt by that sucker punch that with the rotation spin and throwing force sent him swirling in the upper air.

"So long, Lorcan!" Big Macintosh remoted off to the villain spiraling in the air as the stallion was still looking serious in that 'nobody' harms his family.

"Woo-hoo! He got him!" Pinkie Pie cheered with a smile, many other citizens smiled in seeing that Big Macintosh just helped save them.

"All soldiers, aim your horns and magical spears, and fire at will!" Shining Armor held up his right hoof in issuing that all guards are to aim and fire their attacks at the distracted Lorcan.

"But I thought his name was Lorcan, not Will?" Pinkie Pie asked off from hearing what Shining said and tried to correct him.

"Pinkie, it's a figure of speech." Rarity sighed to state to her puzzled friend that it was just a metaphor statement.

"FIRE," Shining Armor shouted to his troops that took aim, horns and spears glowing before… "Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-Powvhmm…." All front sides before the group of villains were firing their attacks in one direction to hit Lorcan.

"Hahahaha, child's play," Lorcan spoke from his swirling motion in the air and actually cracked a smile from what's about to happen to him.

Then without warning, time seems to slow down as we see the magical bullet shape magic shots were heading towards Lorcan. He bends himself in a curve motion to dodge one magic shot appearing near his left side. Then Lorcan was swinging his body motion to end up dodging two magic shots passing over his stomach area. Then another shot almost got him when he was in a crab state position toy dodge one, then a few others in that steady pose while another just barely miss his left leg.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Spike cut across in breaking the silence in seeing how Lorcan was dodging the shots and with such a strange dance style too.

"Are you kidding? I saw dance moves at the local arcade every day." Phobos said to Spike unimpressed.

"Yeah, but this is happening in the sky!"

"Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-Powvh.../Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam…" The attacks were still going off, but now in a faster, more normal state than before. In fact, some would have thought they were hallucinating because the dodging looked much faster that Lorcan was leaving after-images of himself that was more than the normal eye can follow. Many times Lorcan dodged some, but some ended up impacting and exploding which resulted in the same matter again until the guards were just making a large cloud of smoke while seemingly hitting something inside.

"Cease attacking!" Shining Armor held up his left hove in issuing a cease firing which his guards responded.

Soon the smoke was clearing, and the citizens were seeing…Lorcan was gone. Many of them were whispering in wondering if the villain was hiding or if he was finished off by the guards' attack of magical fire power.

"Yes! They got him!" Rainbow Dash cheered off with a wide smirk that the guards with Shining took down Lorcan in two shakes of a pony's tail.

"Huuuagh, what a relief," Rarity sighed in feeling relieved that the worst enemy is long gone now.

"Um, I hate to ruin our enjoyment, but…why don't they look upset?" Fluttershy suddenly broke this happy moment to have the others focus on the Brotherhood members. They showed no emotion after watching Lorcan take such a beating and more so, they seem to be…smiling.

"Hey, Fluttershy's right, usually, I be pretty upset in losing, but they seem rather…fine. What gives?" Pinkie Pie responded in seeing the same thing her friend saw. Something weird was going on and this pink pony can tell it, and believe us, she can sense these things.

"Ah don't know, but something ain't right. It's like they see their leader getting blasted means nothing 'ta them." Applejack rubbed her chin in feeling seriously lost here, if the villains aren't feeling mad, then what do they know that the others aren't aware of?

Suddenly, as Twilight watched from her spot in the crowd, she doesn't notice something of a green emerald aura slipping pass the crowd and coming to her until…

"Wooohooohhoooh," Twilight screamed out, as she not only lost her balance, but something pulled her in the crowd. The misty emerald green aura had snared between the pony's back legs and was dragging at a fast rate.

"Twilight," The Mane Six, Ben Mare, Shining Armor, the CMC, Phobos and Spike shouted out from seeing their friend got swiped in the crowd.

"Waahh-waaahh...gaugh," Twilight was yelping before whatever held her soon tossed her to have the pony land hard in Town's Square, the Town's Center part of Ponyville.

Then without warning, through a magical green flames burning from the strange aura mist, the figure of the black cloak being Lorcan amerced to take the stage by the board stand.

"What now Captain?" A random Guardsman asked his captain what to do as all units were aiming their weapons at where Lorcan appeared now with Twilight nearby.

"Lock onto Lorcan, but don't fire unless I say so! We might hit my sister in the crossfire!" Shining Armor issued out his orders to his soldiers to standby but not to fire in fear that he'll get Twilight if the stallion does.

"Hahahaha, that was most surprising, citizens," Lorcan laughed at this event in presenting himself to the citizens once more but looked over at where Big Macintosh was. "I see that you had within your village a very strong fighter in your mix." Lorcan had noticed the serious face the big red stallion was expressing as the villain was clearly talking about him. "You've earn my attention, what was your name?" Lorcan waved off in finding this pony somewhat amusing and would like to know this person's name.

"His name's Big Macintosh, yew big bully!" Apple Bloom snapped out loud from where she, her CMC & Granny Smith were in telling this villain who the name of her big brother was.

"Yeah, the guy that kicked you around like a rag doll!" Scootaloo declared out in telling Lorcan without fear that Big Macintosh totally got the upper hand, or hoof in this case, in catching the villain by surprise.

"And sent you flying," Sweetie Belle stated off in knowing how Apple Bloom's big brother had the strength to throw this creep up in the air, cause he's very strong.

"Now, now girls, please stop before we make things worst!" Granny Smith spoke in trying to keep the little fillies out of trouble, but the way things are that's better said than done.

"Hmmm, I'll remember that name. Big Macintosh, a fitting name for a big, large, simple-minded brute that works on a farm," Lorcan rubbed his unseen chin in remoting out how he'll remember this pony, seeing that he's by far the strongest Stallion in Ponyville, even for just a simple farmer.

"Hmphm…" Big Macintosh huffed in feeling insulted that Lorcan was calling him something that was meant to hurt his feelings.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" Derpy spoke out from the crowd in seeing Lorcan was now picking on others, just in how he sees them.

"Hahaha, and now a cross-eyed freak, I must say…you ponies are coming out in all shapes and sizes!" Lorcan taunted off in cackling at those that surround him are of all different feature appearances. "You're showing some resistance, and we can't have that, now can we?" The villain return to the subject in seeing that the citizens are now beginning to rise up against him when they should coward in fear. "Maybe I'l start with another demonstration." Lorcan stated from motioning his eyes at a certain pony on the stage with a wicked expression as he slowly lifts up one claw hand before only bringing two fingers together for something…nasty.

"Uagh…" Twilight flinched in seeing Lorcan's familiar lightning spell was aiming for her, the villain was going to use her as some demonstration to not cross him or face the consequences and she was the example.

"No! Leave Mommy alone," Nyx yelled out in demanding that the villain not hurt her mother.

"Lorcan, if you so much as hurt her again, I'll…." Ben Mare was beginning to lose his temper if this guy so much harms Twilight in any way, then he'll just...

"Oh now this is a laugh!" Lorcan remarked off in witnessing in front of him, two beings he's got knowledge on. "The former beings are darkness is before us, my dear Brotherhood members!" Lorcan looked out to his members in stating that they have those that were once feared beings of darkness, before being brought into the light.

"Heheheeh/hahaha/hihihi," The other members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka chuckle in delight and insulting those that were known once, but are now nothing.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed about you?" Lorcan remarks off towards Nyx & Ben Mare in remembering who they are, or in another matter, once were, "The fact that you, Nightmare Moon, having chosen to live as a simple filly. And you, the once known Demon Pony, that was saved by an accursed item & picked to hold a great power!" The villain pointed and explained out each one's story of what's happening to them in the past. "Both stand to save this mare's life, just because she saved you from staying what you were!" Lorcan looked to Twilight, insisting that it's thanks to her that Nyx & Ben Mare are no longer the renown Nightmare Moon and Demon Pony, thanks to her interference.

"With all my heart, I'll beat you so fast, your eyes will be spinning!" Ben Mare exclaimed with a determine expression as his three Triforce Marks were glowing in just awaiting to spring into action.

"And I maybe not like Nightmare Moon, but if I had that power, I kick you were it hurts!" Nyx snapped off in feeling that if she had her full powers, like before, she hurt Lorcan in a way he feel pain all over.

"And you better include me in that count!" Rainbow Dash declared out in flapping herself up in the air in siding with the others.

"Me too," Applejack also stood up in siding with this argument.

"Me three," Pinkie Pie popped up to stand near her friends.

"And me Four!" Rarity declared out in a humble manner to what she does too.

"And me as well!" Fluttershy spoke with a serious motion on her face to help her friend.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh also step up in agreeing with the mares on this one of what Lorcan would do not go unpunished.

"I'm in too!" Derpy flew up to side with the others in going along as well.

"Yeah, me too/Yeah, so will I/Yeah-yeah!" Now some of the other residence was feeling like the same thing. They were losing their fear and willing to stand up to defend one another, including to helps their citizen friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hmph, you ponies get a little cocky, it only shows you are fools!" Lorcan rhetorically stated in seeing just what fools the ponies are being with him.

"Oh, shut up, moron!" Phobos growled, having enough of this as he jumps into the fray.

"Oh, well, well, it's the Moon Dragon...a former part of a dragon army once imprisoned! Tell me, why do you decide on joining these ponies when you should've been with your rightful kind?"

"Look, the ponies are my friends and I hate those stupid jerks in the army, insulting me...and I don't want anything to do with their leader Tadaka whom you stupid heads named your group after! We may have never met before but the dragons told me about you, how they met ya long before the imprisonment. It's thanks to him that we got imprisoned in the first place and I rather be a freed good dragon than a monster who wants to kill ponies!"

"Big words for a little guy whose species was once associated with Princess Luna," Lorcan remarks dryly to the little dragon, "But perhaps I am being a bit too harsh, "Tell you what: rejoin my little army and I may forgive the betrayal."

Phobos pauses as if thinking about it...then turns around and slaps his rear to Lorcan, making the ponies laughs as he remarks, "See this? This is my tail, jerk! Kiss it! Your father was a Smell-a-Saurus, your mother was a hamster!"

"Ha ha ha! Good one, Phobos!" Nyx laughs at what her best friend has done.

"Very well, if you want to side with the ponies, then you will die with them!" Lorcan remarks to Phobos darkly. "You are a bigger fool just like that big foolish who took me by surprise a few seconds ago; big on muscles, short on brains!"

Big Macintosh grunts a bit then charges onto the stage to save Twilight, but Lorcan reels back his fist and punches Big Mac, knocking him flying. The others yelp as they rush to check on the stallion.

The villains smirks and states, "That may have work before but it no longer does. But perhaps, while the demand of the elements is still needed of time, I might rethink killing you, Twilight, for something else!" The villain exclaimed in now suddenly getting a new change of heart about killing Twilight Sparkle.

"Uagh…and what…would that be?" Twilight Sparkle stood up from after her falling from before as she stared at Lorcan in wondering…what this guy wants if not her life.

"Tell me the whereabouts, of the baby dragon that lives in this village!" Lorcan stated off to the smart pony to tell him, the known whereabouts of a baby dragon in the village.

That message made Twilight froze in fear, Lorcan was asking for Spike, but why? Why would this new enemy be wanting with Spike, of all things, it made no sense?

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Twilight Sparkle resisted to say an answer to the question, trying not to look the villain in the eye.

"Which dragon," Phobos ask Lorcan as if playing dumb.

"Don't you two play dumb with me; I know all about a purple dragon living among you ponies!" Lorcan snapped at Twilight in fury for her insolence and Phobos for his pretend stupidity in pretending not to know. "I recently came across a green dragon who told me of a dragon trying to live on his own and was saved…by a pony!" He exclaimed out with his teeth gritted, but the mention about a green dragon…flashed in Twilight's memory. Lorcan must have met the green dragon when Spike ran away in once thinking he was being replaced by her owl pet. "I've recently saw him again, during your final confrontation with Boris when he transformed into the Red Devil!" Lorcan exclaimed in knowing that Spike is with the ponies when he saw Boris's fight with the Mane Six helping the Demon Pony event.

"Why the hay would that green dragon creep told him that?" Rainbow asks in disbelief. "I thought right after one of Megan's visits as well as visit from King Spykoran the Old, the matter was settled when Spike got him the gems to make up for what happened."

"Ugh, apparently that big brute just kept that grudge of his." Rarity groans in annoyance.

This surprised many who were there during that incident. Some were shocked that they never saw this person after they had finally got everything settled down.

"I knew he was there during that celebration, and he wasn't just there to say hello!" Shining Armor spoke under his breath in recalling from last time, spotting this villain during their time in Canterlot. "I saw you on that day, so did the princess, what was your gain?" The Captain of the Guards snapped in demanding to know why Lorcan was there at the castle grounds.

"Oh, how thoughtful that you remember it, Shining Armor," Lorcan pretended to feel happy that the captain remembered his visit from last time. "In truth, I needed Boris to kill Ben Mare, when he was the Demon Pony… All to make Twilight Sparkle here…SUFFER!" Lorcan mentioned off slowly and darkly in mentioning what his evil and wicked plan was to be for…to hurt Twilight.

"Huuagh," Twilight gasped in shock, Lorcan was trying to harm her emotionally by having the love of her life killed.

"You…you wanted me dead to just hurt the pony I care for?" Ben Mare spoke in feeling really mad in seeing that it really was this guy that let him out of his cage when as the Demon Pony to be killed and hurt Twilight.

"Oooh, busted!" Phobos exclaims to Lorcan in amusement.

"Why would you do that?" Nyx asked with a frown in not liking how Lorcan was trying to hurt her parents.

"Oh believe me, I have my reasons, and it's why I did it! NOW TALK!" Lorcan remarked off in telling his answer to those demanding to know, but cut back to Twilight again. "WHERE…IS…THAT DRAGON!" The villain roared out with his lightning spell aimed again at the pony to talk or else.

"I'll never tell you!" Twilight Sparkle declared with a stern face, she won't let this creep know where Spike is just so he could hurt him.

"Then you shall suffer…a SLOW…AND PAINFUL…DEMISE," Lorcan spoke with a slow, hissing, voice of a grim reaper…coming to end a life.

Just as time seem slow with Lorcan aiming his spell about to fire and many of Twilight's friends, family and lovers were trying to move, but it might not make it until…

"Nooooo…. Yelled out a young voice that broke the time barrier that kept things slowly frozen, "Powvhmm…./bam…" Then in an instant, a green fireball was shot out so fast that Lorcan didn't see it coming until…his eyes turned on reflex to see something about to hit which exploded on contact.

"Gurraaugh," Lorcan yelped to shield his arms up from the unexpected fireball surprise attack which during so cease his lightning spell.

Many of the ponies gasped in seeing that happened, but not as much at who should enter the scene. While Twilight got helped up by her friends, Ben Mare, Derpy and Big Macintosh and Shining Armor had his troops block off the Brotherhood from making any moves if they should try to help their leader as he stared back at what's happen. As Lorcan recovered from that surprise attack, the smoke was clearing to show that between him and Twilight was the dragon he was looking for…Spike.

And boy did this baby dragon look mad at Lorcan for what he was trying to do here. "Listen buddy, I don't know what your game is, but I'm demanding that you leave us ALONE!" Spike pointed out to Lorcan, snapping out that while he has no idea of this villain's reasons, he won't let him hurt his friends and so he's telling him to leave.

"Spiky-wikey," Rarity gasped upon shock in seeing that Spike, managed to not only save Twilight but was facing a dangerous villain.

"Boy, 'de little fella sure is brave!" Applejack exclaimed in seeing how Spike was trying to be brave there.

"Yeah, did you see how he blasted Lorcan without him knowing it?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a smile that Spike totally caught Lorcan off guard.

"He helped saved Twilight, he's very brave." Fluttershy smiled in relief, Spike saved Twilight and that's all that matters.

"Ahh, I could done better, but I'll give him credit here." Rainbow Dash waved off in stating what she would have done, but decided to let the baby dragon have his moment.

"Spike…" Twilight muttered out surprise, Spike managed to save her, even when she told him to hid and fearing Lorcan asked to find him…just what was happening around her?

Soon, time stood still when Lorcan stared at Spike and let off a gasp of shock at seeing his appearance, "Gaugh-haaugh!" Lorcan saw Spike, and then without warning, memories were flashing in his head. He was recalling his seeing of Spike rushing to his friends' aid after Boris the Red Devil was at first, thought to have been defeated during his last match against the Demon Pony. The image of Spike was zooming closer and closer until the image of the dragon froze and then zoomed it up before fading…against the real full appearance of Spike. "Ugh…ugh...uughugh…" Lorcan was acting strange, his words were not coming out right, most of the citizens were puzzled, this action made even Lorcan's members of the Brotherhood look at his behavior in confusion.

"Looks like Lorcan is getting sick. Don't surprise me none, never thought to deal with another dragon." Phobos comments in amusement by what's happening.

"What's the matter, my flame proves a bit too much for you to take?" Spike asked with his arms cross in seeing Lorcan was acting pretty awkward after taking a dose of his flames. "Then you better scram before I get serious and toast your…waaaugh…" The baby dragon was declaring out for this villain to take a hike, but he was cut off from a shadow overlapping him by a fast and unexpected surprise.

Then suddenly without a second, Lorcan stood over Spike from a flashing blur effect, his arms wide and claws opened up, as his eyes stared down at the baby dragon. Many of the viewers gasped in fear if Lorcan was gonna hurt the little dragon for attacking him. Shining Armor issued his soldiers near the stage to standby and wait his signal, the Mane Six's group stared wide eyes in seeing this but Twilight stared in horror if the villain was gonna hurt the poor dragon. Granny Smith shielded the CMC's eyes to not watch what maybe a horrible fate to poor Spike. But then while Spike held his arms up to prepare for the end, something was off…it never came. However, what did come was something a little more shocking than a villain about to kill someone for their defiance.

Lorcan had bend a little low and then grasp Spike's enter body into…..A HUG. Now as you can image the many spectators viewing this really found the scene a little more…awkward and surprising.

"Ugh, gross!" Phobos exclaims, covering his eyes in disgust. "Make it stop!"

"Um, is it my imagination, or is Lorcan hugging Spike?" Derpy asked a bit puzzled in seeing what she saw, was actually true.

"Eeyup; He is!" Big Macintosh nods in exclaiming that they weren't seeing things, this was for real.

"That's a little more freaky than anything else we've seen. It can't get any weirder!" Ben Mare exclaimed from seeing that things are pretty much weirding him out and that it can't get much more weirder than this.

"Ugh…hello; I um…" Spike was trying to speak in the hug Lorcan was giving him as he felt completely lost in this sudden change of the situation. "I'm a little lost here. Why are you…hugging me all of a sudden?" The baby dragon asked Lorcan a question in why this guy was hugging him when Spike sees him as a complete stranger.

"Huugh," Lorcan's eyes from under his hood went wide eye before lifting his head up and letting Spike go of the hug to only hold him on his shoulders? "What are you talking about? Don't you a dragon, know who I really am?" Lorcan asked slowly and hesitatively in asking Spike a question in what he says if what this dragon says is no lie in how his reaction is to Lorcan.

"Well as far as I'm knowing of you, you're nothing but an EVIL villain, trying to hurt my friends!" Spike shrug off before pointing at the guy with a frown in stating about him being evil and bringing harm to his friends and love ones.

"Augh…" Lorcan's eyes widen even more slowly as he narrows them away from Spike, and stood up to walk a bit away from the baby dragon, much to his and anyone's confusion.

"Keep a lock on him men, something might just happen here!" Shining ordered his men with a serious face in seeing Lorcan's strange behavior is still acting and something else might come soon?

"You…truly…have no idea…who 'we' are?" Lorcan slowly asked off with much hesitation as he was gripping his claws with tiny sparks being admitted, but kept the force under control.

"Um, no…Why, should I know you?" Spike responded more puzzled then before, still clueless in where Lorcan is going with all of this.

Suddenly, the air around Lorcan seems to be heating up at a fast rate. "Aaauuu…AARRRUUOORRAAGHHH…" He was letting off a low growl before it exploded into a scream from him facing upwards to the skies. "POWWFRVUUHMM…" Then in another scary motion, from Lorcan's hidden face, he shot forth green flames that stretched as high as 30 feet. This caught many ponies to shrink down in fear in not liking this scene, the ones also puzzled were the Brotherhood members seeing Lorcan act so…indifferent. "FRrusuvhmm…" Then the flames finally died down, enough that the bright light show ended with many staring at the still Lorcan, even Spike and the Mane Six and friends with Twilight saw this villain let loose a temper, why.

"Wow, and I thought Tough Apple was a loose cannon when he loses his temper!" Phobos exclaims in amusement.

"Ceeeeeelessssstiaaaaaaaaah!" Lorcan screamed out loud into the heavens above, many of the citizens cringe in hearing this guy shout out their princess's name in a Pit of rage. "You mean-to-tell….me..." His voice was hollering out every loud word spoken in demand, "That YOUUUUUU….AND YOUR STUDEEEENT! Had the AUDACITY," Lorcan was appearing to be shouting up to Celestia, listening in in what she and Twilight seem to have done. "NOT to tell Him….Who 'I'….Aaaaaaammmm!" Lorcan screamed out with such fury that he raised his claws and unleashed a strong voltage of flaming bolts that seem to shock the skies and terrify many citizens in seeing him lose his temper.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Spike muttered out a bit nervous in seeing something was happening here and he's the source. "Not telling me, who you are?" The baby dragon hesitated a bit in fearing the answer, what is it that he has to know about Lorcan, what was it?

Lorcan lowered his arms as he slightly had his hood with his one left sided eye stare at Spike's simply innocence question in which, it felt like a heavy sorrow in this being's presence. "You shall bear witness to the truth that has been ROBBED of your knowledge…for all…these…years." The villain slowly spoke in a soft voice as he reached his claws up to take his hood, and pull it down for all to see…

"Huuagh…" Spike gasped out in shock in seeing something…that caught in by complete surprise.

"Wuuagh.../Huuugh/Aaugh.../Ahhhh…" Even those from Twilight, the Mane Six, the CMC, and the rest of the citizen gasped in what they saw were hidden under Lorcan's hood.

"Whoa, I don't know if I wanna be impressed or be annoyed!" Phobos exclaims at he's looking at he here.

For we slowly zoom up from the villain's feet, to notice some features which are…dragon. Yes, he had dark purple and green body coloring, long messy green hair and a large scar over his eye that many found familiar to be seen. This guy, this was Lorcan but he almost looked similar to Spike, but the newcomer seem to be a bit taller, like in his dragon-teen years.

"I am….your older sibling, little brother." Lorcan announced out with a straight, sorrow expression that soon shocked all that heard the news and left many gasping to here this.

"Bro-bro-bro, I-I-I, Wha-Wha-Wha…." Spike was so overly whammed that he was jibber-jabbering his words until… "I HAVE A BROTHER? FOR REAL," Spike yelled out in complete shock and disbelief, that standing before him is his brother, his actual family, though he can't deny they do look similar.

"Aaaaand here's where things get uglier." Phobos comments a bit.

"Okay…things just got weirder now?" Ben Mare rephrased his earlier statement of things can't get much weirder, cause they just did.

Many ponies and even the villains that didn't know this were chattering up a storm. Of course, while some choose not to make any remark comments about this, one to two little known fillies were not like the others.

"Ugh, like I can't believe this!" Diamond Tiara remarked with dry expressed eyes in seeing this as for real.

"What is it, Diamond?" Silver Spoon asked her friend in what she can't believe to be true.

"That about everypony is scared of a dragon who about the same appearance as Spike!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in pointing how anyone in their right minds could be afraid of Spike, a baby dragon of the least threatening nature, to be afraid of someone that looks particularly like him.

"Well the only thing is, he looks taller?" Silver Spoon spoke in taking another look to Lorcan as he did look a tiny bit different from Spike's appearance, but her friend brought in a good point. Why be scared of someone that looks just like Spike, it sounded silly, right?

"Brizizvhm/Baamm…." But then again, that could be wrong, especially when a bolt was fired and blew up a portion of the ground near the two fillies.

"Waaaaughh!" The two snotty fillies screeched with Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon hugging the other in fright as they saw that was Lorcan, aiming his left claw's finger position claw at them without looking to them.

"A lesson for you to learn," Lorcan spoke from never looking behind him. but still talking to those little snotty fillies. "Appearances….can be deceiving!" He slowly exclaimed out to those that think he appears harmless is actually very much mistaken. "And lastly, never backtalk to a powerful being unless you have the smarts to stay…ALIVE!" He snarled off to Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon who duck behind Filthy Rich in being frighten if this villain would come and hurt them.

Diamond and Silver Spoon looked real scared and really sorry for what they've done, most of the other ponies saw this and agreed, never to judge Lorcan, just because he may look similar to Spike, there is a BIG difference!

"Oh brother, give me a break." Phobos groans a bit. "I mean, appearances, maybe, but I can backtalk if I wanna! And why bother hiring these losers to be your private little army?"

"That's my business, not yours traitor!" Lorcan snaps to Phobos angrily.

"Wooh, for being Spike's brother, he's kinda scary!" Scootaloo responded a bit surprised to seeing a guy that's Spike's brother after all this time, he really seems like a scary dragon.

"Well they did make him angry." Sweetie Belle spoke in concern that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were making fun of Lorcan and Spike's appearance.

"But what's Spike's brother doing 'dis for?" Apple Bloom asked the major question, what was Lorcan doing, causing this trouble for them.

"Well youngins, in truth…we don't know." Granny Smith kneels down to cautiously tell them that the answer is unknown to them at this moment.

Soon Lorcan turned his attention back to the crowd as he had more to say. "To all you Ponies, listen here and now!" The crowds cease their whisper chatter as to not get Lorcan madder than from what he shown earlier. "Your deaths…shall be a slow….and painful process…to be forever locked in your souls!" Lorcan grinned in stating a fate that will equal all those here, to be finished off.

"Haugh…" Many of the citizens of Ponyville gasped and were muffling under their breaths in terror. Was what Lorcan said going to be true, did they have to fear him and his power? Many wonder where Celestia and Luna are and hoped they can be saved.

Lorcan yelps as a rock hits him in the head. He glares at Phobos who remarks, "Where did you get that quote; 'Moron's Digest'?"

"I will deal with you another time! Brotherhood of Tadaka," Lorcan turned to his menders on the other side as they were listening to his calling. "We shall fall back!" This order issue was something that completely caught the members off guard there.

"Wait, as in retreating?" Gilda asked off in disbelief that this guy was saying they had to run away after finally invading this village.

"But we got them ponies on the bum!" Dum Dum pointed off something, which again, was spoken wrong.

"No, no, that's on the run." Boxco corrected his partner that they had the citizens under their control.

"Why leave when winning?" Fido rubbed his noggin in being clueless to what's going on here.

"Yes, yes, why leave now?" Spot nods in asking what they need to run away for.

"Diamond Dogs want answers for this!" Rover declared off with an annoyed expression in why they have to leave, what was Lorcan up to by doing this?

"Because…we have made our terms clear in whose we are and that there is nothing…" Lorcan stated off with a sly smile in that this was nothing but their declaration of announcing the end to all ponies, "Nothing that from no pony or great heroes…do to stop us!" The villain declared that they cannot be stopped by any means or by anyone to stand against them. "We're announcing their doom, so that they can have a moment to live out their lives before…the end comes!" Lorcan waved up in stating the citizens shall have their last moments to enjoy their lives before they lose them that is.

"Well, if our situation of business is over." Flim spoke in shrugging off the shoulders in seeing what's going on here.

"Then there is no reason to stay here after all." Flam stated in agreeing with his brother, that they have nothing else to gain now.

"Yes, we already have a few 'things' well in prepared. Right…Trixie?" Lorcan spoke off with a smirking grin as he looked to one of the embers and gave a little secret tone signal to the blue pony.

"Hmph-hmmm, all is as you plan, my dear Lorcan." Trixie nods from a humming effort before smiling with a dazing of her eyes to Lorcan's direction.

"Um, is it just me, or did those two made…" Rainbow Dash felt somewhat, unease in seeing something just happened there.

"Goo-goo eyes; I saw it, Trixie was like being sooo over the guy!" Pinkie Pie pointed out in stating in what she saw were the two enemies making lovey-dobby faces.

"Do you think they're…in love?" Fluttershy asked a bit puzzled if Trixie and Lorcan were..a 'thing' together.

"How could Trixie actually be having a relationship with a dragon?" Rarity asked completely stunt that a pony with have a relationship with a dragon.

"'De same way Spike's fallen heels high in love wit' you?" Applejack smirked off in rubbing this little fact to the surprise Rairty's face in getting served with her own medicine.

"Awww, guys!" Spike moans in overhearing the girls bring up his crush on Rarity, it's hard for a dragon to have feelings for a pony he likes very much.

"Ugh, ugh, disgusting, more disgusting than the brother hugging," Phobos exclaims in disgust. "You two belong in a freak show than wherever you are now! I mean, come on, you two don't belong together. Now Luna, I saw Lorcan with..."

"Shut up or I will cut your tail right off!" Lorcan snarls at Phobos, snorting a bit.

"Ooooh, I am so scared! Bring it on, shorty!"

"I AM NOT SHORT, I AM SMALL BONED!"

"You're not going anywhere; I've gotten this place completely sealed off!" True to Shining's words, every corner around Ponyville has more guards surrounding the place. During the confusion, Shining had many of the Unicorn troops teleport and surround the enemy forces to cut off from any escape.

"Then we'll take the scenic exit route! Magic," Lorcan exclaimed with a sly face as he snapped his claws in making something happen.

Suddenly, the Brotherhood of Tadaka was vanishing inside some strange portals of unknown origin. The Flim-Flam Brothers exit by a yellow exit that took them and their machine, Gilda vanish off by flying in the skies and going through a brown portal, Boxco & Dum Dum vanish through a share violet color portal, as for the Diamond Dogs, they went through a gray portal. But when it came to Trixie, she didn't go through her own blue portal like the others, instead…her body faded into magic dust particles into the portal and vanished without explaining the situation of her 'latest & grandest' exit stage that was different in the past.

"Cap-Captain…they've completely vanished!" A guardsman stated in shock and surprise that the Brotherhood of Tadaka have all escaped save for Lorcan.

"Uurgghaaa," Shining Armor snarled under his breath, Lorcan had an escape plan all along; how could he have not prepared for that trick.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm…" Lorcan was chuckling under his breath in looking at Shining's face, priceless in his mind.

"Lorcan…" A tiny voice spoke out in which Lorcan turn to see…a still wide eye shock Spike in seeing him and his actions.

"Spike wait; don't go near him!" Twilight Sparkle shouted to her friend from where she was, the last thing she wanted was for Spike to get taken by this villain even if he stated they were brothers.

"But Twilight, I'm….he's…well we're…ugh!" Spike frozen where he was, he looked back and forth, pointed side to side, trying to explain, but…he grip his head from a headache. "I'm too lost and confused to understand what's what anymore!" The baby dragon exclaimed in having about enough of all this, just what is he suppose to do now or what to believe at this time.

"Hmph, this news surprises you, I guess I shouldn't be too surprise by your reaction." Lorcan spoke in feeling somewhat sentimental in how Spike learning they are brothers still hasn't sunk in enough. "Still…Spike. What an original name for you." Lorcan responded with a brotherly greeting face in hearing his little brother's name as he found it almost too perfect for him. "The same one used by another nearly long before our time. It seems to suit you very well…" Lorcan spoke in waving to Spike, that his name, is must suiting from another dragon of legends past from long ago.

"Yeah, thanks, King Spkyoran the Old would've thanked you...if you weren't evil..."

Lorcan looks shocked and surprised then thought to himself, 'So, he is still alive! This makes things more complicated...'

"Lorcan," Shining Armor yelled out to the villain as he came up on the stage, but Lorcan was already having his green flames preparing to enshroud him.

"Ah Captain Shining Armor." Lorcan spoke with a sly expression in seeing this pony, before giving…a salute pose. "As I depart, I give you, my farewell salute to you." Lorcan made a mocking remark in saluting to the Captain of Celestia's guards. "As before I go, you shall have the honor in knowing this." At those words, half of Lorcan's body was fading in a vanishing teleportation spell, but he let off these words. "The next time we meet, well…you'll see Starlight again." The dragon villain exclaimed something that sent Shining to grit his teeth in hearing him mention his deceased little brother, it was a statement that this captain…shall be with the little brother…in the afterlife.

Soon afterwards, Lorcan vanished into his portal of flames, leaving nothing of his trace behind. Many citizens were being very troubled in seeing that Lorcan has escape and that he'll come back to kill them all. Shining Armor saw this and felt with a heavy sigh to forget about Lorcan now and focus on keeping everypony here from going wild with fear. It's like Lorcan & his made Brotherhood of Tadaka were up to something that they just came to announce the end for all ponies, and left with only minimum damage. Whatever the plan they were up to was, the captain of Celestia's guard would not like the answer.

Phobos pauses while remarking, "Say what you want about these guys now, at least these losers and their boss knows how to make an exit."

"Phobos, you sure you did a good idea in standing up to him like that?" Nyx ask Phobos in concern. "He looks pretty mad."

"Bah, I have been imprisoned long before I met ya, Nyx and knows about him...of course, wished I could've before but I don't wanna talk about him EVER."

* * *

At this time, we see things in Cloudsdale with Princess Luna VS. Discord; There were lots of oddly form and shape stuff collided in the clouds and many of them you hardly EVER seen in the skies, believe it. Right now, Luna was standing on a single cloud, looking a little scarred with cuts & bruises and looking like she's breathing hard from her handling her opponent. But at this time, Discord looked to be not once bit tired, even from a few lightning bolt blast shots, a few hoof prints that should have dislocated his body, and beyond that…he looked perfectly okay. Now we understand why this guy is known as the God of Chaos, there's no sense to how to hurt this guy.

"Well Luna, I'm impressed, and I'm hardly ever impressed." Discord spoke from smiling at his opponent in finding her quote a surprising challenge to take on. "You dodged my flying silver Razor Fish, my snap-trap Eating Clams, and survive against singing birds sounding like…SCREECHING CHALKBOARDS! Gwaahahahah," The villain proclaimed out all the senseless mischief he had thrown at Luna, and he even laughed madly at knowing that last attack musta really been something painful that not a lot of brave ponies could dare say they make it out alive from such a harsh noise.

"Hugh…hugh….I'm not through yet, Discord." Luna panted from keeping herself well balanced on her form so that she appear strong and not weaken one bit.

"Well, if that's the full extension of your power, wonder how much 'CHAOTIC', it would be if you return to being Nightmare Moon." Discord spoke a bit puzzled in thinking of a very wicked and sinister idea he just came up with.

"I rather cease breathing…hugh-hugh…than becoming the evil creature, just for your delight!" Luna spoke with ever fibber of her breath, rather to die than be the evil creature that brought fear and terror to her subjects just for Discord to get a laugh.

"Very well, have it your way." Discord shrug off in seeing there's no use arguing when the decision has been made. "PREPARE TO…" Just as Discord was waving his arms out, summoning forth a large magical sphere of tremendous energy, enough to obliterate the princess of the moon and ALL of Cloudsdale with it, except for one thing… "Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep," Discord was getting a ringing sound, and it was coming from…his wobbling head, what now? "Oh, wait a second, I'm getting a call!" The villain ceases his attack to tell Luna to wait as he did another unexpected thing by removing his right horn to speak into it…like a telephone. "Hmm-hum, hmm-yes-yes, oh really, I see, very well, alright then." Discord responded to a few 'muffled' voices on his other line before hanging his horn up to return to the other conversation here, "Well now, looky at the time. Appears our time of playing together has expired," The chimera pulled out from nowhere, a pocket watch, looked at the time before throwing it away without caring where it lands.

"What game are you playing here?" Luna snapped in demanding to know why Discord was choosing to just pick up and leave suddenly. Was this some sorta trick to catch her off guard or something?

"No game, I just have to be going, is all." Discord shrug off to state simply which at this time, all the wounds he received, were healing exceptionally fast, much to Luna's shock, "Until next time we face each other, Princess Luna!" Discord waved a little goodbye before swimming and making splashing sounds in the skies, "Hachachachachaaaaughh!" He even made a wicked cackle before something of a green vortex opened in the clouds and Discord vanished into it before the vortex closed and leaving things in the skies…in peace.

"Huuuagh, huuagh, I need to rest." Luna was breathing a bit before she took this moment to sit down on the cloud, feeling very tired. She didn't know what would have happened if Discord didn't suddenly cease his attack to leave, would she have been able to stop it in her weaken state, the alicorn dare not think otherwise. "Few, I guess it was by miracle that Celestia and I managed to defeat Discord. But something feels different with him…" Luna spoke with a deep thought about how she fought with Discord as something seem off, more than usual? "He seems stronger than before. Could it be that 'he' had something to do with it?" She spoke from thinking of a possible thought, that perhaps it was 'that' being that freed Discord from his prison and made him stronger. Luna will need to rest to get some of her strength back to tell her sister, all she could do was trust her guards to help the citizens of Cloudsdale until then.

* * *

Now the scene shows much demolition work on Canterlot's streets as the battle of Celestia VS. Boris still had a mildly stalemate. A lot of Boris's Lava Stallions were no longer producing flames as they seem to have been extinguished or some broken to pieces. Right now, Celestia was just handling crossing the path of her power with that of a pony wielding the powers of a devil. And in a fair share of battles, the princess of the sun had never once met someone that wielded such firry abilities or the ego and personality that Boris carries with it. Right now, both competitors were in a stare down, not one was gonna make a move unless the other did first.

"RAARUUURRGHHH," Boris was the one to make the move as he went charging off to attack the princess.

"HAAAAUGH," Celestia roared out in charging for Boris as well and soon they rise their fronts up to deliver a blow.

"CLASP-POWWVHMM…" Both alicorns clashed their front hooves that created a shockwave force which pushed both competitors off from the other.

"My, my, to image I ever managed to dance to your powerful melody, I'm quite amazed!" Boris spoke with a smug expression in seeing how he's able to handle fighting Celestia move for move.

"Save your flattery Boris, I'm not like any mare you tried to fool." Celestia sternly exclaimed the so-called 'kind gesture' of flattery this pony-devil was trying to snare the princess in his trap of not resisting his 'devil' charms. "I've already plowed your Lava Stallions to smoldering ashes, you're all alone." Celestia declared out that she had more of the advantage, Boris had lackeys to do his task while he looked good for others, but not this time.

"You think this was the extension of my power, please!" Boris remarked off in finding what Celestia stated to be ridiculous if this was all he could really do. "True, I was invincible under the Devil's Red Sun, but 'he' managed to teach me a few surprises!" The Red Devil Pony exclaimed off with a sly smirk in stating how he's now gain much more than his time when he was last fought in this devil form.

"Explain yourself, was the being that freed you from the Void called…" Celestia spoke out in a royal demand to wanting Boris to tell her what she wanted to know, but was soon cut off.

Suddenly, Boris's eyes flashed and his mane raise up in a strange aura feeling that caught Celestia off guard. But then he soon return back to his senses from what happened to him, though still in his Red Devil form, something seem to have caught his attention.

"Seems we'll finish this little date some other time," Boris shrug off with a sly smile in stating that his time facing the princess will have to be postponed for now until later.

"Oh, do you think it's polite to leave a mare hanging?" Celestia spoke in trying to catch Boris's attention in how his actions are never something to be done especially someone of his known personality to get any mare to fall hooves over heels for him.

"Alas, for you princess, you'll have to make an expectation, I'm being called back." Boris made a mockery bow to Celestia while stating that he had other matters to attend to. "And besides, you might wanna check up on your sister and other subjects." The Devil Pony made a wicked expression that the princess has other matters to worry about then just him which made Celestia's eyes shot off in what this villain dare say to her.

"What! Boris? Stop! What do you…" Celestia snapped off in demanding a snowier while flying off to stop this villain from escaping, however...

"Farewell, hahahaahah!" Boris responded off before something appeared behind him was a vortex of firry properties that the Devil Pony gone through and then…vanished before Celestia could even touch where he was.

"That was a Gate Spell, a very powerful teleportation magic." Celestia stated in being surprised to seeing what spell that was and a very powerful one to boot. "Boris has indeed become much more dangerous than when Ben, Twilight & the others last fought him." The princess thought over in seeing how much dangerous Boris has grown from the last time she or anyone else ever saw him. "I must find Luna and make sure she and other subjects are alright!" After Celestia stated this, she used her wings to fly up into the air, planning to firstly head to the nearest place, Cloudsdale where her sister is watching over. "I truly fear that 'he' was very much behind commanding Boris…and others that may cause trouble for us all!" Celestia spoke under her breath as she was leaving Canterlot further and further behind while knowing her royal guards are helping to protect the citizens until then of her return. But she still doesn't know…that it's not above that the damages are concerning, it's what's going on…'under' Canterlot.

* * *

Back with Ponyville after Lorcan had left, things were still very much wounded from every crazy thing that happened. The Mane Six of all but Twilight were helping out in settling the citizen ponies from all that's happened. Pinkie Pie was trying to do a few goofy and silly cheer up routines to bring back their smiles. Fluttershy was helping to care for any that were injured or hurt from the attack on Ponyville. Rarity was giving away some nice clothing's to help cheer a few faces up with something stylist that fits a pony and their personality. Applejack & Rainbow Dash were using their strengths put together to round up sand carry any that needed medical needs to Ponyville's Hospital. The CMC of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were helping Granny Smith with the Cake Family pass off some tasty sweet treats to help ponies regain their strengths and feel better. Shining Armor and his guards saw how much a few ponies were being treated and were thankful, but had to continue patrolling the village so that nothing catches them off guard. At this time, near Twilight were only Phobos, Big Macintosh, Derpy, Ben Mare & Nyx as they were keeping the mare companying while everyone else were busy with tricky task.

"Twilight, you gonna be okay?" Ben Mare asked from checking to make sure his love was not seriously hurt from what Lorcan may have tried to do to her.

"Right, you were a bit freaked out." Phobos said in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, really." Twilight Sparkle spoke in assuring her love and her daughter's pet/friend that she is very much fine, just…a little on the shock part.

"But you don't look very sure, Mommy." Nyx spoke in feeling something was wrong with her mother, something she's not telling them.

"It's okay Nyx, I'm not hurt on the outside that much of tiny bruises." Twilight nuzzle Nyx in calming her daughter's worries to settle a bit.

"But what about the inside," Derpy spoke in stating a different problem that Twilight might be having be affecting her.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh nods in agreement, the outside might not be hurt, but what about the smart pony's emotions and spirit.

"I'll…just need some time, but right now..." Twilight Sparkle stated to her friends that she'll be fine, as of right now, she's more focus on someone else; Spike. "Hey Spike, you…you alright," The smart pony approached the baby dragon who sat over by the stage, looking up to the skies in feeling very lost about now. After all that's happen to him and to Ponyville, who wouldn't be around now?

"Twilight…" Spike spoke with a very quiet voice, but still went on to talk to Twilight. "You know everything, being Celestia's number one student and all that, right?" The baby dragon was asking something in knowing Twilight's position of being the very smart person out of many others around here.

"Well, mostly so, what's…the matter?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in being humble about that answer being a little much, as she was being modest but spoke in wondering, what could be troubling Spike after this hard event they've dealt with.

"Could you please tell me…what that was about?" Spike asked off something in which he felt he really wanted to be answer more to his troubling heart. "About me, having a brother and that it was…Lorcan?" The bay dragon wanted to know more than anything, if what was stated before him was true; that he and Lorcan, are actually; Brothers &…his REAL family.

This left Twilight to be like a deer in the headlights, frozen in fear and unable to move or dodge away at what's coming at her. She did not know how to answer such a question at this moment or the time, not after everything they've just been through? The smart pony only signed in feeling that for her situation and with Spike, what her assistant, her…friend throughout his life…is wanting answers about his past. Can she have the strength to tell Spike of that what he wishes to know, the pony only wishes that Celestia could be here to help explain what Spike wants to know? But everything is going to get a lot harder, before anything even gets remotely better.

"Awkward." Phobos remarks in concern.

* * *

However, unannounced to everyone that are going through tough times, something is happening at a secret chamber at Canterlot Tower where the Elements of Harmony are being kept stored. The mysterious blue cloak hooded figure walked in from a secret tunnel made by some Diamond Dogs keeping a look out for trouble. But the mysterious blue hooded figure came to a room, the same one that has a secret seal door which need a unicorn horn to unlock, but it can only be done by Princess Celestia or Princess Luna (since she was trying to get the elements to the Mane Six before Discord ambushed her one time). However, the blue figure press her head to show a horn, stab it into the keyhole spot, but something green from under the cloak flashed which mixed with the magic and…made the secret seal door…open. The flash of light happen which after it open, it blew the hood down to reveal it was…Trixie.

"At last…they are just as Lorcan said they be!" Trixie declared out in seeing from the secret seal door, was a chest litter with important gems around it. "My clone did wonders to make everyone think, I, The Great & Power Trixie, was there and not here!" The blue unicorn exclaimed that the Trixie in Ponyville was nothing more than a clone she created to fool everyone. "Now, for the opening…" Trixie declared as she used her horn's magic to levitate the case up before opening it.

Soon from opening the case, Trixie stared at the wonders of power themselves, the six elements of Harmony were right there. The same ones Twilight and her friends of the Mane Six used to defeat great odds when all seems but lost. Trixie set the case down on the ground, the thing still open with the elements still inside.

"They say Celestia could break the powerful spell to protect the chamber but that doesn't matter when you have something just as strong. And now, the unavailing," Trixie declared out in knowing how Celestia could be the only one to open the chamber, but she had something just as powerful. From within Trixie's cloak, there was a glowing green emerald gem of strange magical essence…of evil. "With this Link Gem, my dear Lorcan gave me, shall transfer his essence to the Elements!" Trixie declared in stating what she holds is and was now preparing to use the gem trusted to her by Lorcan as a tool on the elements. "Take it away, darling?" Trixie exclaimed from using her magic on the Link Gem as it hovered over the six elements in the case.

"Yesssss…" Lorcan's voice spoke from the gem stone, as from its surroundings, the emerald aura of the villain came out and let his claws touch the elements in which they tried to repel his will with their rainbow light. "You cannot resist me…my essence…my will…shall control you!" Lorcan's spirit essence declared out as his claws were nearly reaching the elements until…

"CLASPVHMM..." The claws grasped the elements, and their rainbow glowing light…faded a bit. Once Lorcan's essence lifted his claws, his very spirit form smiled in seeing his essence has been transferred into the elements. Now 'he' controls them and no one will know about it until it is far, far too late.

"Trixie, I have given my essence to the Elements of Harmony, Phase Two is complete!" Lorcan's essence looked to the girl in stating the accomplishment that they have done now.

"Then that means, Phase One of distracting our foes, went off without a hitch to complete this next step." Trixie stated with a smile in seeing that all their careful planning, the attacks, were but to distract everyone so they never know of what they were really up to.

"Now return and seal up your tunnels so the princesses not see of what's happen." Lorcan's essence pointed to Trixie in stating she leave with his Link Gem and cover their trail so none may know what they've done. "I want it all to be…a surprise." The spirit essence of Lorcan tapped his claws together to make a wicked smile, that when the ponies decide to use the Elements of Harmony, what they'll get will be, as Pinkie Pie would say, a 'BIG' surprise.

"At once, my dear Lorcan," Trixie blow to her master and lover, before using her magic to close the case with the elements, put them back in the chamber and reseal it to make it look like none ever came here during the invasion.

"Soon….very soon…the time will be near." Lorcan's spirit essence spoke as it was fading back into the Link Gem, but as Trixie finished her work to run back to the Diamond dogs in waiting, she never heard what else her leader had to say. "The day when ponies shall meet their end, will be by…The Dragon Army & Tadaka! Bwahahahahahaaaaahh," Lorcan's wicked intention spoke off where none heard as he made a sinister cackle that would echo inside the gem before the light faded from no longer transmitting himself to where Trixie is. Which speaking of the blue pony, she reached the Diamond Dogs to pack up and leave as she used her magic to cover their trail and fix the dug hole in the castle so that everything…is how it should be…for now.


	3. Chapter 2: Tadaka and Lorcan's History

Author's note  
No, cornholio4, I won't do that just yet, that's for a future fic.

Chapter 2: Tadaka and Lorcan's History

Celestia flew down to Ponyville as best as she could. The alicorn has just been reminded with her sister whom informed her of what the two Royal Sisters has feared: Discord has been released and is most likely working for the new army.

The two sisters land in Ponyville, seeing some of it a wreck, the ponies are still recovering. Celestia said grimly, "It's as I feared. Lorcan was here already."

"He must've distracted us with the attacks on Canterlot and Cloudsdale...to make his true goal here!" Luna exclaims in alarm. "Where are Twilight and her friends?"

"Right here," Twilight exclaims as she and her group, along with Ben Mare, Nyx, the CMC alonh with Dinky Doo, Twist and Pipsqueak, Spike and Phobos rush up to her, Spike is not on her back but walking behind somewhat. "It was horrible...terrible..."

"We were attacked by some lookalike of Spike!" Pinkie exclaims, making the princesses' eyes widen in alarm and worry. "Did you know that..."

"Calm down, tell me what has happened." Celestia said grimly, although she suspected already.

The Mane Six and Ben explain what happened from the barrier collapsing to Lorcan's leaving. The Goddess of the Sun absorbs this information intensely. Luckily, he didn't finish what he himself has started.

"What 'de hay happened?" A familiar voice spoke up as Tough Apple came in. "Ah was done napping an' came into town fer lunch an' yew look like a riot just happened."

"You slept through the invasion?" Dinky ask Tough Apple in surprise and disbelief. "How can you sleep with what's going on?"

"Ah done live on 'de edge o' 'de Everfree Forest, Dinky. What's yer excuse?"

"Apparently some of our old enemies have teamed up with this...Lorcan creep." Rainbow said with a frown. "Gilda, those Film-Flam brothers, the Diamond Dogs, even that showoff Trixie."

"Even Boris's goons Boxco and Dum-Dum are on his side." Rarity said in agreement. "I am glad that fiend isn't with them for..." The white unicorn didn't get too far when a familiar dragon cut her off.

"Princess...is it true? Is Lorcan my brother?" Spike ask Lorcan grimly, making the princess's eyes widen a bit. So he does know!

"Mother, what's going on?" Ben asks his adoptive mother in concern.

Celestia saw the ponies gather to her like before, but only more grimly and somehow hopeless. The princess looks down in sadness, knowing that she must tell them.

"I think it's best if we do this in a big setting." Celestia said grimly. "Anypony who wants to stay in Ponyville to recover or rebuilt, we won't blame you for doing so. For those who want to come to Canterlot..."

Some ponies decide to stay behind but those who decided to come, like the Mane Six's group, Derpy, Tough Apple, the Mane Six lookalikes, and some more, they gather around the Royal Princesses, along with Shining.

"Boys, keep an eye out for trouble." Shining orders his men as Celestia and Luna uses their magic to teleport themselves and the ponies with them back to Canterlot.

* * *

At the Castle of Nightmare Moon, Gilda looks a bit annoyed as she comes into the meeting room, snapping, "What gives here? We have them on the run! The least you can do is let us captured Raindow Dash!"

"Yes, we still owe her for pain made on us." Trixie remarks to Lorcan in agreement.

"Everyone, you will have your chance. Remember, the plan was to distract them with the invasions for Phrase 2 to come into play." Lorcan said, seemingly calmly. "Granted, I wished I should've finished off Twilight Sparkle...or took Spike with me instead...or finish off that..."

Lorcan grunts, growls and roars as he fires a flame right at a chair, turning it into ashes.

"Wow, you're upset." Discord said with a smirk on his face. "But then again, that's good."

"You would too if you found out that your brother has never heard of you and the fact that Celestia and Twilight didn't tell him about me or Tadaka!" Lorcan snorts furiously. "I mean, what gave them the right to do so?"

"Still Lorcan, you never told us you had a brother, the least of all it being Twilight's assistant, Spike." Trixie spoke off in feeling rather overwhelmed in learning about Lorcan's brother.

"Yes, I suppose surprises come in many shapes and forms." Lorcan spoke with a dry tone in his voice as his eyes were drifting upwards.

"Still, a tall, slender, and muscular dragon like you, with your physical superiority that seems far to powerful to have a brother who's...well...like that." Trixie spoke to try and get off on Lorcan's good side, stating about his physically built stature & abilities to, well, hard to give more detail about Spike, being he's a baby dragon. "I once recalled hearing in gossip that he stood up to a dragon teen named Garble during some event, but that guy is nothing compared to your mighty physical stature & looks." The pony showmen lean closer to the one she's deeply fallen for, but hearing these facts and info about not only himself, but about Spike did seem to catch a bit of his interest.

"Trust me, Spike and I are brothers, through our blood, despite him looking not as fearsome as ponies should fear of him because he's still young." Lorcan looked to Trixie in proclaiming a serious notion about him and Spike and their connections are not something of a mistake.

"Too bad that Moon Dragon wasn't so much cooperative," Boxco shrug off about reminding the group of Phobos and how rude he was to their leader.

"Yeah, he even called you 'short', I don't get it!" Dum Dum exclaimed out puzzled, even this pony whose not so bright, doesn't get why Phobos calls Lorcan short when the dragon villain don't look the part.

"Basically, Moon Dragons have the tendency to brag in being in another league then normal dragons from what I heard." Gilda dryly stated out in recalling about Moon Dragons having the act to be all better than others except for those they serve, which clearly, Phobos serves Nyx.

"He's someone that once knew me long ago, even though not much time passes by to those sealed away, he's still thick-headed enough to state me as being...short. When it was my bones structure that made me look thinly," Lorcan stood up to look to his members in explaining a certain tale in the subject of the Moon Dragon's sealed history, that time moves differently there then it does here.

"My, my, aren't we in a tempered mood?" Discord floated while in a swirly pose in looking to Lorcan, sensing tension was in the air and he was loving to cause a little...chaos to go along with it.

"Enough of this boring discussion, time to get down to other matters." Lorcan waved off Discord's remark statement, as they have other matters to attend to. "Boris!" The dragon looked to Boris nearby in wanting a response.

"Yes, Lorcan," Boris responded in hearing his name and awaiting the orders.

"How goes our army?" Lorcan asked from tapping his fingers in wanting to know of their standard strength.

"The Diamond Dogs leader trio is having their soldiers working in constructing some of Flim & Flam's designs for new weapons as we speak." Boris humbly explained in knowing what the Flim-Flam Brothers are doing with the Diamond Dogs, constructing their machines for war

"Good, then it won't be long before you all have a chance to get your revenge." Lorcan smiles to remind the members here of what shall soon come to pass for them. "But remember, stick to the plan I pacifically commended. Once the moment is right, Phase Three of our grand conquest shall be at hand." The dragon villain issued out in wanting the members to follow their Phase Three Plan to the letter, once done, all shall be within their grasp.

"Yes Lorcan." The other members nod to humbly hear and obey those orders.

* * *

The Royal Sisters and those with them appear in the throne room; Tough Apple exclaims, "Heehaw; Now 'dat's service!"

"And you would know?" Feathermay ask her love with a smirk.

Some of the ponies who came mumble a bit though Luna spoke up, "Everypony, calm down. The incident has goes up to level red!"

"Since when the hay did we adopted the Earthlings' terrorist system?" Time Turner ask in concern and alarm as Megan, the princesses' old friend, has told them how the U.S.A. got something that alert them to terrorists.

Celestia waits until the ponies calm down before she spoke of something that could be a big problem.

"This world has faced greater threats in the past. Both night and chaos...and they have been defeated. But this time..." Celestia pauses as her face now looks sad and regretful. "We are doomed." Celestia paused for a moment before looking up in speaking these next words in sorrow, "Because Lorcan has returned."

The ponies look worried...or confused. Derpy ask a bit, "Whose Lorcan?"

"A monster and a fugitive as you can tell and know by now. As you know, he is planning on conquering Equestria with his grant army. You saw most of them but not the last two. One of them...is Boxco and Dum-Dum's boss...the one we thought that we would never see again."

Twilight say, "Boris! But I thought he was trapped in the Void!"

"Lorcan helped him escape...Boris was here, distracting me from Ponyville." Celestia said looking upset. "He actually tried to be his ego self and try to woe me."

Phobos got out a paper bag to throw up in and then quotes, "An evil jerk trying to smooth talk the princess, now I lost my lunch from picturing it! It's like seeing the princess and Twilight making out and falling in love!"

The ponies all heard what disturbing thing that Phobos just said, most of them shiver or cringe. Even Luna, the Goddess of the Night, felt a shiver up her mare spine.

Luna, recovering, said, "And the other one, it's..."

"Princess," A familiar voice exclaims. Everyone turns to see a familiar guard, exhausted and trotting into the throne room. It's the same one who was guarding Discord's statue when he was freed.

"Private Kenny!" Shining exclaims in surprise. "You're alive! When we found your body, it was...oh sweet Herd, I cannot even say it."

"I apologize. I used a spell of a double in my place. It wore off to the point where I manage to escape by a thread of my life, but it was so close of a calling, that I was almost completely exhausted."

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asks the guard in worry. "Yew look like yew went through Tartarus!"

"Some hooded figure has stolen Discord's statue." Private Kenny said to the group grimly, much to their shock. "It's some sort of small figure with a scar on his face."

"What? Someone stole Discord's statue?" Fluttershy gasp in fear and worry.

"Yes, I was lucky to match against Discord when I saw him, but strangely stronger." Luna say with a groan.

The others look shocked with Applejack asking, "Discord! He's back too?"

"Great, our biggest mistake come back to haunt us!" Scootaloo groans, recalling how her fight with Apple Bloom and Sweetie has cause Discord to be freed once more in the first place.

"No one really blames you girls." Cheerilee said to the CMC with a sigh.

Luna explains about how she handled his craziest exploits, "Discord has done a lot of things during our fight like flying silver Razor Fish, snap-trap Eating Clams, and singing birds sounding like…screeching chalkboards.

Phobos gets near a chalkboard and scratch it which irritate the others, and he responds, "What? Just testing it; can't tell if ponies either die from this or just have painful aches."

"Phobos," Nyx said with a sigh of annoyance.

"While Discord and Boris are big threats, Lorcan is their leader and may be the strongest one yet." Celestia said grimly. "He was involved in some adventures since the Devil's Red Sun event, like during Nyx's birthday party."

"Oh wait, I think he's the same guy who I ran into and who shot at me." Derpy said in remembrance.

"That jerk," Ben exclaim furiously. "He almost ruined my daughter's first birthday!"

"I can't believe how low he went." Twilight said as some of the others look upset by the fact that Lorcan was the one who almost ruined the birthday party.

"The monster hates ponies, even go as far as to insult too." Celestia said grimly.

"Shoot! Ah just remember something!" Tough exclaims with a frown. "He must've been 'de same voice 'dat nearly got 'ta me when Ah was done taken 'ta some place before during mah self-exile."

"Tough, why didn't yew tell us 'dat," Applejack ask Tough in surprise and disbelief.

"Shucks, Ah done wanted nothing 'ta do wit' 'dat no more."

"Wow, who knew that he tries to give a lot of trouble to us ponies?" Twist asks her friends grimly.

"Yeah, I know." Pipsqueak said with a nod.

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Spike exclaims in annoyance and impatience. "I demand to know what's happening and why Lorcan is my brother?"

"Spike, it's nothing to worry about." Twilight said to Spike nervously. "We just..."

"Twilight," Celestia said with a sad sigh. "We need to drop the act. We can't cover this up anymore."

"But if we tell, it would hurt him."

"Tell what?" Nyx ask her mother and her adopted grandmother in worry.

"Okay, mind telling us the whole story!" Cherry Pie demands to the princess and her student, "Because even we have the right to know."

Twilight sighs and said to Spike, "Spike, Lorcan is your brother. We...we both knew all along."

Spike looks shocked and disbelief as some of the ponies look surprised. The baby dragon was affected the most: Twilight and the princess knew that Lorcan was her brother? And didn't bother telling him!

"Awkward!" Pinkie and Phobos said at the same time, awkwardly.

"But... then... why; How," Spike asked, still in shock and disbelief.

Celestia looks down a bit, looking worried then she spoke up, "Tell me...what do you know of Tadaka?"

"Well, I heard his voice and name in a dream one time...and that's both that I used in Rainbow's third Dasheresque film." Spike said in remembrance.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Rainbow said with a nod. "I also asked Twilight about it when a e-mailer send me an e-mail about Tadaka. She got nervous and slams the door right in my face when I asked her."

"And those goons named their army after Tadaka." Fluttershy said meekly.

"So what is Tadaka anyway?" Derpy ask confused. "Is he a dragon like Lorcan and Spike?"

"More than that, Tadaka is a dragon...who used to be our childhood friend." Luna said seriously. "He is also Lorcan and Spike's father."

Some of the ponies gasp with Spike looking stunned. The same Tadaka who Lorcan's army is named after...is his father.

"Mind giving us the story?" Rarity asked as she gave a look of worry to Spike. "Because I have a feeling Spiky-Wikey is going to lose it unless you do."

"It was years ago right after Megan, Danny and Molly left for the last time...when until recently before their return before the Gala..." Luna said with a sigh.

"Go to a flashback, go to a flashback!" Pinkie squeals while bouncing up and down. "I love those!"

"Pinkie, you are SO random." Rainbow said.

* * *

Many, MANY years ago before Discord

_In the flashback, we see the two alicorn fillies known as Celestia and Luna, missing their good friend Megan who last for the last time after what happened._

_"I missed them, Tia." Luna said to Celestia sadly. "I wished they didn't have to go."_

_"I know...but without the Rainbow Bridge, how can they come back?" Celestia asked Luna seriously. "But we must have faith. One day, they will return. We learned enough during their stay and will do our best to make Ponyland...no, Equestria raised to be a good place for ponies and everypony else to live in."_

_Suddenly, something fell from the sky, landing near the two fillies._

_"What's this?" Celestia asked curiously as something came out of the ground that his head was stuck in temporarily. It appears to be a small dragon with sharp teeth and fangs, green slits for eyes, and a horn that matches Spike's, their dragon friend who hasn't been seen since he has grown up and left to be ruler of the Dragon Clans, on his head to his tail, he has a purple body color and has groomed hair. "Who are you?"_

_"Oh, sorry," The dragon mumbles a bit sheepishly while rubbing his head. "I was practicing my flying...I keep forgetting that I don't have wings!"_

_"Oh, that's okay." Luna said with a smile. "You're from the Dragon Clans, right? Where did you fall from?"_

_"I fell off my father's back. Oh, man, he's going to be upset when he finds out that I'm gone." The little dragon groaned a bit._

_"It's okay; we will help you once he comes for you." Celestia said to the little dragon gently. "What is your name?"_

_"My name is Tadaka." The dragon said with a nod, "Yours?"_

_"My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna." Celestia said to Tadaka while introducing herself and her sister. "We are the princesses or future rulers of Equestria."_

* * *

In the present, Celestia continues, "Tadaka was our friend after that, helping us to be rulers of Equestria." The princess chuckles a bit. "He got some crazy idea about a world of dragons. That's a bit silly."

"I have to agree. It's not that we hate dragons...but where would we ponies be?" Luna remarks with a nod of agreement.

"Never mind that," Spike snapped impatiently. "What happened next? Get on with it already!"

"Spike, come on." Nyx said to Spike with a sigh. "I know what happened..."

"I want to know why I wasn't told of it before, so don't tell me to 'come on'!" Spike snapped angrily to Nyx, making some of the ponies yelp in worry. The baby dragon almost never snapped at her like that.

"Well, then came the day when Discord arrived in our world." Celestia said as she continues the story.

* * *

During the Fight with Discord

_"How long is this going to take?" Celestia asked in worry as she stood outside a cave in the land of the Dragon Clans. She glances to where Equestria is. "Our land is already being messed around by Discord and I don't know how long the Flutterponies can hold him."_

_"We can only hope the Dragon Clan's Blacksmiths can repair and make two sets of the Rainbow of Light for us in time..." Luna said with a sigh then turns to an old friend of hers. "Oh, BTW, thanks for helping us get here, Tadaka. We needed all the help we can get."_

_Tadaka, years older, nod a bit, saying, "Thanks...though I hope you don't mind a suggestion._

_"Which is?" Celestia asked Tadaka, wondering what suggestion he is going to give._

_"Why bother still calling it the Rainbow of Light since they are split into two sets? Or in this case, six different elements," Tadaka suggested to his friends, making the alicorns look thoughtful. "Come to think of it, they represent six different emotions or something like that."_

_"Yes...like Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty...with one more left unknown." Luna said thoughtfully._

_"Yes, they represent Harmony..." Tadaka said in agreement._

_"Tadaka, you are a true friend and a genius!" Celestia exclaims with a smile. "Hence forth, the Rainbow of Light shall be renamed the Elements of Harmony. They shall help us fight off against Discord and restore balance to our world."_

_"Thank you, I try." Tadaka said with a smile, knowing that his help will guarantee the safety of Equestria._

* * *

In the present, Luna continues the story, "Right after the Elements of Harmony were repaired into separate sets, still the Rainbow of Light but more powerful, we return home and use them to defeat Discord, turning him into a statue...though at the price of Morning Glory being discorded and Queen Rosedust then cut off herself, the Flutterponies and the Swarm from Equestria until Megan's recent return."

"At first, we thought to kill Discord...but Tadaka suggested the stone treatment since we don't know if breaking him would kill him or release the monster again." Celestia remarks with a scoff. "I don't know what Tadaka was even thinking back then."

"So what happened?" Nyx asked curiously as Twilight felt more uncomfortable. "What turned Tadaka into your friend into something that Lorcan and his pals represent?"

"It's...my fault." Luna said in sadness and guilt. "It happened on the day that I became Nightmare Moon..."

* * *

_Tadaka yelped as he dodged a blast. The dragon and his bodyguard watched as Celestia was taken down by her sister...who has turned into an armor wearing menace known as Nightmare Moon._

_"Luna, please, stop!" Celestia pleaded to her sister in sadness._

_"**I told you before, Celestia, Luna is gone now!**" Nightmare Moon snapped evilly to Celestia. "**Only Nightmare Moon remains and soon eternal night is here forever!**"_

_"Luna, please! See reason!" Tadaka pleaded to Luna in concern. "You shouldn't be upset that most ponies prefer to sleep during the night. Even they need their energy!"_

_"**As usual, Tadaka, you saw the weak vision. You should've at least joined me and I can make dragons more equal to that of the ponies!**" Nightmare Moon sneered evilly to Tadaka. **"I can forgive you for your comment if you do so!**"_

_"I cannot do that..." Tadaka said sternly._

_**"THEN PAY THE PRICE!**" Nightmare Moon roared as she fired a blast right towards Tadaka. He prepared for the end, but to his surprise, it didn't come. "**Yes, I said for you to pay the price, but I didn't mean your death, rather, but someone else's.**"_

_Tadaka turned slowly and saw what Nightmare Moon meant: his bodyguard got hit by the attack and fell to the floor...dead._

_"No, no!" Tadaka exclaims as he almost fell to his knees._

_"**Farewell, the conquest of Equestria awaits,**" Nightmare Moon taunts, laughing as she disappears in a bunch of smoke._

_Celestia groaned as she got up and trots over to the horrified Tadaka. The alicorn said, "Tadaka, I'm sorry for what happened to your bodyguard. It wasn't..."_

_"Why...why the Tartartus didn't you do something to help your sister sooner," Tadaka snarls furiously to Celestia. "You knew that something was wrong with her but didn't act sooner! Now my bodyguard is dead, one of my closest friends and IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"_

_Celestia is stunned and saddened. First, her sister has turned evil...now, one of her remaining friends from her childhood is blaming for what isn't her fault._

_"Tadaka, please; Try to understand." Celestia said, with tears in her eyes. "It..."_

_"Shut up, just shut up! Nightmare Moon is right, I have seen the weak vision...I am going for the strong, one without you ponies in it!" Tadaka snapped furiously. "You are pathetic!"_

_"Tadaka, come to your senses!" Celestia insists to her friend, not wanting Tadaka to lose his temper._

_"Oh, I have...enough that I'm going to get an army, destroy you all and take Equestria for the rightful kind: dragons! I will see you in Tartarus, Celestia!" Tadaka snapped as he jumps out a window, leaving Celestia alone with the dead bodyguard._

_"Tadaka..." Celestia said in sadness as tears came out of her eyes. She lost more than just her sister today, but her childhood friend as well._

* * *

"Wow," Fluttershy said sadly. "That's deep."

"You are all aware of the war that was fought between me and Nightmare Moon that send Luna to the moon for thousands of years." Celestia said grimly. "But as we were recovering, Tadaka came back with dark magical powers and an army of dragons, those who are loyal to him and not to King Spykoran the Old."

"Oh, wow." Ben said with a gulp. "That must've been terrible."

"I know...the war went on for many eons." Celestia said grimly. "Then, one day 51 years ago, it ended in the Nests of Dargoth."

"Now why does that place sounds familiar to me?" Pinkie asked a bit puzzled, scratching her mane a bit.

"My goodness," Rarity gasped in terror. "That's where Celestia has found Spike's egg!"

"How did you girls know that?" Feathermay ask her friends in concern.

"Well, Twilight told us about that part." Rarity said with a shrug. "Not best to keep every secret now, is there?"

"Yes, we found it after a long time of searching: Tadaka had hid himself in the nests of good dragons, even forcing them to help him or suffer. My royal unicorn guards broke into the dragon castle and..." Celestia looked down a bit then she continued. "And they ended up murdering Sindell in the progress."

"Sindell; who's that," Sweetie ask Celestia worried.

"She is Spike and Lorcan's mother." Celestia added grimly, making Spike gasp in shock and horror.

"My mother," Spike asked in shock and horror.

"Listen well, what happened was an accident. Sindell was wanting to give up peacefully but one of Tadaka's dragon guards attack, causing the Royal Guards to defend themselves." Celestia said in sadness. "But one of their spells hit a part of the ceiling, causing a cave in. My guards got out of the way in time...Sindell...she didn't."

This got Spike horrified; enough to bring tears to his eyes. Applejack sighed as she hugged Spike saying, "Shucks, Ah done know how yew feel. Apple Bloom, Big Mac an' Ah felt sad after we done lost our own folks."

"Right and mine as well as..." Rainbow's tears came into her eyes, remembering her adoptive father from the other world. "Well..."

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" Plumsweet asked Rainbow in concern.

"I rather not talk about it. Please!" Rainbow groans as she turned around to cry about her adoptive father whom she has to leave behind to regain all her memories of Equestria.

Celestia sighed as she said, "Tadaka was captured and at his trail, I sentenced him to death, sealing his army into a void between realities."

"Is that where you were from, Phobos?" Nyx ask Phobos in surprise.

"I was...but I hated it there. I never met Lorcan before, but I hated him and Tadaka for the imprisonment!" Phobos exclaimed furiously. "I don't want to be an enemy of ponies, I wanted to be a good dragon and be friends with them!"

"Awww, that's sweet." Fluttershy said gently.

"Right after Tadaka's captured, the Ursas rampaged through the nests, not leaving much. It was there where I found Spike's egg." Celestia explained sadly. "I took it in order to keep the young one from falling into Lorcan's paws. As you know, I learned that Tadaka has produced a son who is evil as he is. A while later after I took the egg and Tadaka's execution, Lorcan appeared and vowed one day that he would return and we will all pay. He fled, taking his father's book of dark spells with him."

"But then, it happened." Shining said in concern. "You see, right after Twilight's acceptance into the academy and Ben's...disappearance." He glances to Ben who nods. "Our...our little brother Starlight...was killed."

"Remember that nightmare I told you about, Spike?" Twilight ask in sadness. "The one I have besides Ben's disappearance?"

"Yeah," Spike said grimly, fearing where this is going.

"That was the one..." Twilight said in sadness.

* * *

_In a cave, Lorcan growled furiously while mumbling, "She killed him, she killed him...that filly will pay...somehow."_

_Just then, Lorcan spotted something, two ponies, a familiar filly and a little colt, trotting through the cave. The scarred dragon smirks sinisterly, revenge..._

_"Wait, what's that?" Starlight asked Twilight in concern as he hears a noise._

_"Starlight, we can't dawdle. I got to get these mushrooms back to the academy by tonight." Twilight said as she picked some mushrooms that the princess wants her to get for her lesson. The pony didn't bother bringing much friends, she didn't make any more since Ben's disappearance._

_A familiar hiss is heard, startling the two ponies. Starlight asked, "Twilight, what's that?"_

_"Precioussss, yesss, good to see you at lassst, little preciousss," A familiar voice hissed out. The two ponies gasped as Lorcan came out of the shadows. "Welcome to my cave, say the ssspider...to the doomed fliesss!"_

_"What do you want?" Twilight asked in fear as she hid behind Starlight. "W-w-who are you?"_

_"My name is Lorcan...and I believe you took ssssomething from me." Lorcan remarked insanely. "I don't like that, little one...esssspecially from ponies!"_

_Twilight gasped a bit, knowing whom she's talking about. Lorcan is referring to Spike, the baby dragon she hatched. Celestia, despite other ponies' protests, had decided to let the egg be raised by a family of unicorns. The princess told the young filly of the baby dragon's family and history and requested that he is not to be told of Lorcan or Tadaka, but to live a life that away from the evil._

_"Naughty, naughty, little one," Lorcan hissed like a snake. The little dragon held up a claw. "Now hold ssstill and this will be done much fasssster without a fussssssss!"_

_Lorcan hisses as he lunges at Twilight but Starlight quickly head butts him, knocking the dragon away from his sister._

_"Run, Twilight, run!" Starlight calls out. Twilight didn't hesitate or question, she quickly makes a run for it. The young filly looks back in terror as the one who spoke follows her but was grabbed by Lorcan._

_"Foolish colt; you cannot run from me." Lorcan's voice hisses evilly. Twilight can watch in horror as the one who spoke raises a claw and stabs the one who told her to run._

_"Starlight, no," Twilight screams in terror as she can see blood on the floor. "NOOOO..."_

_"And now..." Lorcan said sinisterly as he turns to Twilight. "It's your turn. You should not have taken my brother from me..."_

_Lorcan prepares to lunge but Twilight frantically fires off a huge blast that hits the ceiling. A bunch of rocks fell right in front of the dragon, keeping him from the filly who saw the opportunity to escape._

_"NOOOOO; YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Lorcan exclaims furiously as he begins tossing the rocks back and forth until they are gone. But to his shock and fury, the one he wants to kill escaped, "Lost! LOST! That brat has escaped my claws, lost!" The dragon screams as Twilight ran for it, "Killer Twilight! Killer! It stole my brother! My brother; my baby brother of 50 years ago; Killer Twilight! We hates it forever! We hates it forever! WE HATES IT FOREVER!"_

* * *

Twilight looks down as she continues, "I told my brother and everypony else about what happened...we went back but found no trace of Starlight's body. I feared that the evil monster who attacked me that day has stolen it and..."

"It's okay, Twilight, it's okay." Ben said, wrapping a foreleg around his ove. "It's over now."

"After that, Twilight has become even more involved in her studies...and Spike didn't have any knowledge of his brother...at least until today." Celestia said in sadness, noting the grim look on Spike's face.

Spike can't believe it. He has a brother who is still alive...his parents were killed off...and no pony told him this? Is the baby dragon nothing more than a replacement for the long lost Starlight? Does this mean that Twilight never really care for him nothing more...than a slave?

"Spike; Are you okay?" Fluttershy ask Spike in sadness. "This is much to take in."

"I don't want to believe...I refuse to..." Spike mumbles a bit in sadness. "But...inside, I feel better."

"Maybe it's gas." Phobos suggests mischievously, making the others glare at him. "What; Trying to help."

"Well, stop doing so; it's a bit troubling enough as it is." Rarity said as the whole room went silent. Years of secrets has been exposed just like that.

"Perhaps we should get you all back." Celestia said softly and sadly, "Captain Shining? We send Golden Heart to do some scouting. Will you let us know when he returned while I was gone?"

"Yes, your majesty of course." Shining said with a serious nod while turning to Spike, "Spike, I'm sorry..."

Spike didn't say a word; he didn't bother getting on Twilight's back as Celestia uses her teleportation power to take him, herself and the ones from Ponyville back home. Luna and Twilight watch where they were until now.

"I do hope Golden Heart comes back soon." Luna said to Shining while looking back at the sky. "I am thinking of trying to find Lorcan...get some sense into that dragon."

"He's a monster who of course killed my brother, even though we never saw much of him back then!" Shining exclaims to Luna with a frown. "He cannot be reasoned with."

"I have a feeling that this whole madness isn't over just yet..."

Author's note  
Indeed, Luna is right. In the next chapter, Golden Heart returns, Spike gets upset, Lorcan looks at his back and meets Luna...and is this hint of romance that I see here? Read, review and suggest, folks!

BTW, King Spykoran the Old is the G1 Spike but his name is owned by RK-Striker-JK-5. The dragon will appear soon.

There are also references to the Lord of the Rings trilogy as well, as well as the fanfic 'My Little Dashie'.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fury of Spike

Author's note  
Back with another chapter folks. To answer your question, Mystery Guy, probably. And I believe ABI has answered your question.

Actually, VISION-KING, Starlight will come into place in another fic. Can't tell ya yet, it's a secret. I will see ya through PM somehow. And no, I got another idea for my Apocalypse Ponies stories, something like Kingdom Hearts, only better as; So no to that idea.

cornholio4, Boris will still be a threat until many fics later.

Chapter 3: The Fury of Spike

Back at Ponyville, the ponies are still recovering or repairing from the damages. The Mane Six and Ben look onward at what happened.

"I can see what you have to go through now, Twilight." Ben said to his love with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault...I should've stay behind and save Starlight." Twilight said with a sad sigh. "I should've let that creep take me instead of him..."

"But if you do that, we wouldn't be together and there would be no Elements of Harmony. And then Spike wouldn't have you for a big sister."

"That's what I'm worried about." Fluttershy said in sadness and concern. "Spike is deeply affected, upset that he was never told by the fact that he has a brother and the fact that the poor dear may believe you never care for him."

"Of course, I care for him! Okay, maybe there are some moments like I left him behind a few times, when I get angry and..." Twilight said with a sob. "But I assure you, I really care for Spike."

"We can only hope that Spike can figure that one out." Ben said with a sigh.

* * *

"This can't be true, it just can't..." Spike mumbles a bit as he heads into his bedroom at the library. "I refuse to believe what I heard, but what if it's true?"

Spike always wonder where he came from, the only answer that Twilight could give him is that she got him as an egg. But the purple unicorn never even mentioned about the fact that Celestia has asked him to keep his connection to Tadaka and Lorcan. So why didn't she?

"I'm sure that Twilight doesn't think me as a replacement." Spike mumbles as he goes through some drawers, looking for something to write with. "Yeah, maybe..."

Spike then spies something: a book that is taped to the inside of a drawer. Out of curiosity, the baby dragon pulls it out and after a struggle removes it. It's Twilight's diary from when she was a filly...one that she forbids Spike from reading ever.

Soike hesitates a bit. Perhaps he may find some answers as Twilight's true emotion to him in there...but the baby dragon shouldn't. It would be an invasion of privacy! But...

"Oh the Tartarus with it." Spike mumbles as he begins opening the diary. "I'm sure that Twilight won't mind. She would want to assure me that she herself cares for me. After all..."

But then, Spike notices an entry in the diary that made him gasp. It reads...

**Dear diary,**

**Ugh! That ugly lizard dribbles on my study books! Why did the princess ever let me have him? I've never wanted him! I only hatch him for the entrance exam, that's all! I should've just dumped him in an orphanage or a cave right after what happened to Starlight! That Spike, he makes me so mad...**

Spike looks stunned and sad. The dragon couldn't believe what he's hearing. Twilight never wanted him? That can't be true? Heading in the library, Spike skip through a few entries and saw something else.

**Dear diary,**

**Spike is wondering where he came from. I don't want to tell him his true past, especially to that murderer Lorcan. He thinks that I don't have a book about dragons...but between you and me, I hid a history of it under my pillow. The reason is because his family is in there...and I can't let him know no matter what. I will need him around for various reasons, especially when there are chores to be done...**

Spike looks stunned and disbelief. To him, Twilight only sees him as a slave, nothing more. Worst yet, the Starlight thing is clear to him. He is nothing more than a replacement for a colt that is now dead!

"How could she..." Spike growls as he grabs a bunch of books, slamming them right onto the floor like mad. "I thought she cares! HOW COULD SHE?"

Spike roars as he throws more books and begin messing up the main room in a panic. Once the baby dragon's done, he sobs as he himself fell to his knees...

* * *

Golden Heart sighs as he arrives in Canterlot. It took him a while but the alicorn is back. He wishes that he himself has arrived sooner; the place looks like it has been through a world zone!

Golden Heart quickly head into the castle and into the throne room where Luna and Shining are at. The unicorn notices him and said, "Golden Heart, you have returned."

"Yes, it appears that I was too late." Golden Heart said grimly. "Lorcan and his forces had struck all over."

"Yes, and things are getting worst." Luna said with a nod of agreement. "Spike now found out that he is Tadaka'a son and Lorcan's brother..."

"I was afraid of that. Oh, I wished that I have arrived sooner! But with the precautions I took..."

"You mean, you found the Castle of Nightmare Moon where Lorcan and his forces are at?"

"Yes, indeed." Golden Heart said with a nod. "I can take you there if you wish, though sneaking back there is more difficult than coming out."

"It doesn't matter. If I can get to Lorcan, I can either capture him...or talk him out of his conquest." Luna said as she got up, preparing herself. "Shining, I'm going on a trip with Golden Heart. If my sister gets back, inform her that I am on a quest."

"Of course, of course," Shining said with a nod as Luna and Golden Heart leaves the room quickly. "I'm glad that I took the liberty of sending my wife to the crystal ponies right after what happened. I can't take any more chances..."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Celestia is now in front of the ponies once more with the Mane Six, Ben Mare, and Nyx. The princess announces, "Listen carefully. What happened before caught us all off guard. So I am doubling the security. School will go on but a curfew will be opposed. Foals aren't allowed out of their places after dark, only workers and emergency personal only. Seek shelter in case of emergencies."

"But what about our nightly activities," Lyra ask the princess with a frown.

"They are cancelled until further notice."

Twilight sighs a bit as Applejack speaks, "Yew need 'ta speak wit' Spike on 'de matter of Lorcan an' Tadaka. Yew kept 'de secret few so long, even Ah got a bad feeling."

"You're right. It's time that I do the right thing." Twilight mumbles a bit. Then she saw Spike coming to the ponies...looking upset. "Oh, Spike. Good timing, I was going to see you."

"Oh sure, keep me out of this one...like you did many times before." Spike mumbles angrily to Twilight, much to her concern.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"No, excuse me! But then again, don't bother! You never wanted me!"

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Rarity asks Spike in alarm. The other ponies, Celestia included, saw what's going on and watch on.

"This!" Spike snaps furiously as he holds out Twilight's diary to an entry. "'That ugly lizard dribbles on my study books! Why did the princess ever let me have him? I've never wanted him?' Try explaining that, Miss Sparkle, or the fact that you have a history of dragons the whole time and never mention it once!"

Twilight gasps in alarm. She was afraid of this...

"She what," Ben asked in shock.

Twilight gritted her teeth a bit, then spoke up, "Spike, please! I was upset over what happened to Starlight and Ben when I made that journal entry! I should never have said those awful things! I regret doing so to this day."

"That still doesn't explain the book thing!" Spike growled to Twilight furiously.

"I didn't want you to find out about Lorcan or Tadaka." Twilight said to Spike in sadness. "I only did it because I cared!"

"That doesn't give you the right not to tell me before!" Spike shouts furiously to Twilight. "You kept me as a replacement for your own brother!"

"Now settle down there, sugarcube." Applejack said to Spike in concern. "There's no reason 'ta lash out an' act all so stubborn."

"Oh, you're the one to talk about being stubborn, Miss Applebuck until I Drop Girl!" Spike snaps furiously. "Or wait, maybe I could call you 'Second Place Coward' because you sure as Tartarus ran off right after not winning the prize money at the last rodeo for Ponyville!" This got Applejack to gasp in shock from what Spike just said.

"Hey, yew can't talk about mah sister like 'dat!" Apple Bloom shouted angrily, standing up for her sister.

"Oh, right, this is coming from someone who hasn't got a cutie mark. Well, I got news for you, Blank Flank, FIND ONE THAT IS YOUR OWN STINKING TALENT!" Spike yells at Apple Bloom furiously. Apple Bloom gasped in shock and horror at that as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, come on, you can't talk to her like that!" Rainbow snaps to Spike in anger.

"Oh, look whose just spoke up, Miss Flight School Dropout who couldn't make it into the Wonderbolts yet!" Spike scowled at Rainbow. "I still haven't forgotten how you hold out on me of my fans as well as other things not worth talking about. Or probably once has the ego the size of Trixie before being outshined by Mare-Do Well! Want some advice? READ A REAL BOOK SOMETIME, EGGHEAD!" This got Rainbow shocked from hearing what Spike just called her.

"Nopony yells at Rainbow Dash like that!" Scootaloo yelled angrily at Spike.

"Oh, great, the chicken who can't fly; Oh, wait, I guess you can...just not very good!" Spike snapped to Scootaloo, making her gasp a bit.

"Now, Spike, I know you're upset, but you can't take it out on us like this." Rarity said to Spike.

"Since when the hay do you care? You never notice me! Even when I told ya my feelings one time, we never went beyond that!" Spike scowls at Rarity. "And get a haircut, hippie, your hairstyle is two seasons ago!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Rarity shouted, offended at what Spike just said about her hair.

"And the fact that you probably only uses me for slavery, made you even worst as Twilight!" Spike added much more, much to Rarity's horror.

"Spike, that's SO uncalled for!" Sweetie shouted angrily, not liking what the purple dragon said about her sister, "You take back what you just said to her and my friends right now!"

"I'm ignoring you because I don't have anything rotten to say to you!" Spike snaps to Sweetie before going over to Fluttershy. "You...I don't have anything rotten to say to you either, but I'm sure you're a coward!"

This got Fluttershy's feelings hurt as her eyes welled up in tears as she started whimpering. "Spike, how could you be so mean?" She sniveled.

"Hey, how about we calm down and have a party?" Pinkie asks gently, trying to calm Spike down.

"Ugh, Miss Party Pony Girl...never knows when to leave folks alone and how can you throw those parties without any money? Did you wipe out your employers' bank account?" Spike snaps at Pinkie making her drop her smile. "Another question, am I getting through to whatever alternative reality you're living in right now," Hearing this got Pinkie shocked. Spike never yelled at her like that before.

"Mom, couldn't you do something?" Ben asked Celestia in worry and alarm. Spike is going too far in his anger and madness.

"I can't. He got some anger to let out. We can only hope that it doesn't go too far to the point of no return." Celestia said in sadness, forcing Ben to watch on helplessly.

Spike then goes up to Twilight who looks at him in concern. The dragon snapped, "You are the worst of them all! All you thought of me is a slave, a nuisance and you are ungrateful for all the things I've done for you and yet you didn't even invite me to your birthday party one time all because of our pointless argument! The only family members you give a horsecrap about your own family, Ben and...and..." Spike points to Nyx while snapping, "That it known as Nightmare Moon!" Nyx gasped in horror and shock at what he called her.

"Don't you DARE talk about my daughter that way!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"It doesn't deserve to be your daughter!" Spike yelled at Twilight angrily, making tears come out of Nyx's eyes. "But you're still the worst of them all, nothing more than a slave-master who doesn't even care!"

"Spike, stop! I only not told you about Lorcan because I did it to protect you!" Twilight pleaded to Spike in sadness. The dragon turned around. "Spike, please try to understand!" She spoke in trying to get the baby dragon to see reason of her words.

"Oh, I understand, all right..." Spike motioned off with a dry tone in not at first, looking back at Twilight in hearing her desperate cry.

Spike, sad and angry, glances at the crowd of ponies in Ponyville, Twilight looking close to tears.

"That you never loved me! I was just some replacement!" Spike pointed to Twilight, declaring out that after all this time, the unicorn never loved him in the first place, it was only for a selfish empty feeling to be replacement from what this pony lost long ago.

Twilight flinches. Ben called out, "Spike..."

Spike roared as he glows, some energy blasts fly into the air, making the ponies gasp in shock as they saw what's happening.

"Wow, you don't see stuff like that often!" Phobos exclaims in shock and alarm.

"How dare yew speak 'ta mah cousins, Fluttershy an' their friends 'dis way an' hurt Nyx's feelings, ya rotten varmint!" Tough shouted as he glared at Spike in rage, "Take it back, RIGHT NOW!"

Spike roared as an energy wave knocks Tough right to the ground, Feathermay gasped as she checks up on him. The baby dragon stops his display of powers and breathes in and out.

Spike then headed off, snapping, "I'm done with your motherbuckers! You can all rot in Tartartus for all I care!"

"Spike, don't go!" Nyx shouted in despair as she tried to stop the purple dragon, but with another roar, Spike scratched the black alicorn filly across the face, making her scream as she fell to the floor with a bloody claw mark before he resumed heading off. Nyx started crying not only in pain from the scratch, but also Spike hurting everypony's feelings, especially hers.

"Oh, man..." Ben said as he checked on Nyx, using his power to heal the wound, "Nyx? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, daddy, I'm fine." Nyx said in sadness.

Ben glanced at the other ponies, still shock and upset over what happened. He said, "I will see if Nyx and I can talk sense into him...without him attacking us." The two head off to follow Spike, keeping a safe distance from him of course.

Twilight fell to her upper forelegs, saying in sadness, "I must be the worst weakest unicorn in Equestria..."

"When and if 'dat dragon comes back, so help me, AH'LL BEAT 'DE LIVIN' TARTARUS OUT OF 'IM YET!" Tough roared in rage as he recovered from what just happened to him.

"Please, calm down, Tough." Feathermay said gently. "I know what Spike said was cruel and horrible...but he was only upset over what he has learned..."

"Right, Spike just needs time to calm down." Rarity said, trying to recover from what she has gone through.

"But how; it's not safe for him in Ponyville especially since Lorcan could attack again to get him." Phobos said in concern.

Celestia pauses as she looks to the west, the princess said, "The Dragon Clans. We all know that they are friends of ours, along with their king Spykoran the Old. For those who don't know, he was the original Spike from generations ago." As she spoke, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all crying, their feelings individually hurt by Spike's cruel remarks. "We will send Spike there to keep him from Lorcan until this blow over. I will send a message to King Spykoran ASAP. Phobos; Follow Ben and Nyx in case Spike loses it again."

"Right," Phobos nodded before he flew off after Ben and Nyx.

Twilight sniffled then spotted her diary on the ground, Spike must've dropped it as he left. The pony used her magic and opened it to an entry.

"Oh, if only Spike has read that certain entry..." Twilight sniffled as she reads a certain entry to herself, "'Dear diary. I am beginning to warm up to Spike...and regret every word that I said about him. I shouldn't have taken my anger out of him because of what that evil dragon has done to Starlight...he's becoming the brother I always wanted..."

"Everypony...I'm sorry for what has happened...part of me wished to have told Spike the truth before...but I assure you, this will work out in the end." Celestia assured the ponies who were shocked or hurt by Spike's cruel words.

* * *

In the land of the Dragon Clans, Mei Long is flying towards the Valley of the Chieftains, where the head of a certain clan of dragons were meeting. She arrives where the others are waiting, landing on her other bundle.

**"There you are, Mei Long."** Jormun snaps at Mei Long impatiently. **"When shall our king arrive?"**

**"And I keep reminding you time and again, Jormun."** Mei Long snaps at Jormun in annoyance. **"He is the king, he comes when he comes!"**

**"But when; we got reports of Ursas and Heckhounds gathering in the northwest. I wish for some blood and I want it soon!"**

**"You shall get it soon, Jormun."** A familiar voice spoke up as the dragons saw their ruler, King Spykoran the Old, has arrives, landing in his usual area. **"It is good to see you."**

**"And we, you." **The dragon clan members said, bowing their heads to him.

**"Like I was saying, those monsters, especially some who took the lives of those of the Nests of Dargoth long ago, are gathering, but not enough that we can't stop them or finish off any who resist."**

**"They have been slowing down their attacks recently."** Mei Long said thoughtfully. **"I'm surprised that no one from that cult that the princesses told us about has tried to recruit or take them."**

The one formerly known as the first Spike grunts as he adds, **"Those Ursas can only be controlled by the most powerful. Since they lost their leader, the cult has no power...or themselves since the chains that once bind Luna as you said they were, Mei Long, are gone."**

Drulis laughs in amusement, remarking, **"Yes, I find it amusing that those chains are now a filly! Now she's the problem of Celestia's student; Ha ha ha!"**

**"Bite your tongue, Drulis! The young filly has changed for the better!"** Mei Long snarls at Drulis as if preparing for a challenge. **"We will not be mocking the poor one now known as Nyx who suffered long enough!"**

**"So, shall we force those Ursas back as per usual, my king?" **Jormun ask Spykoran, though the dragon knew what his answer would be already.

**"Do you really need an answer for that? We can never get enough of...URSA FLESH!"** Spykoran jokes to the Lords who laugh along for his joke. Suddenly, without warning, a familiar puff of smoke appears, the dragons saw a small scroll appearing. Spykoran held out a hand as it hovers and opens before him. The huge dragon look at the message, his eyes widen but his mood is not shaken. **"So...this day has finally come..."**

**"And which day is that?" **Jormun ask King Spykoran the Old who reads the message.

_Dear King Spykoran the Old,_

_Our worst fears has been realized. Tadaka's son Lorcan has returned and already he has struck Equestria and tried to kill my student and her friends. We are trying our best to force them best but I send you this message not for help as you got enough problems in your own lands. But if we wish for assistance, we will ask for it._

_The real reason is this: Spike has found out that Lorcan is his brother...and he has lost his temper and disowned Twilight...and the rest is too much to explain. What I will say is that I will send him to the Dragon Clans for safely until this blows over as I feared that Lorcan may try to get his paws on him at some point._

_Spike will be at the western border of Equestria, escorted by my son Ben Mare, his daughter Nyx and the moon dragon Phobos. Expect them soon._

_Princess Celestia of Equestria_

The dragon king nods as he made the scroll float away, the dragon Lords look at it as he explains, **"It appears that an old threat that we thought was gone by Tadaka's death has returned to plague our allies of Equestria...and we are expected to take the one known as Spike in as soon as they arrived at our eastern border."**

Mei Long glances at the letter, then say, **"Lorcan? Do you mean...?"**

**"Correct, Mei Long; I need you to come with for counsel on this. Jormun; I want you and the other dragons to deal with the Ursa and Heckhound matter. Should the problem with Lorcan needs every dragon in our clans, I shall send you the signal."**

Jormun scoffs a bit as he snaps, **"And why should we take that runt in? If he's Tadaka's son, then..."**

**"It matters not, Jormun! The young one deserves better! And I won't deny a request from my old friend! Just do what you must and lead our people to victory!" **Spyoran orders Jormun sternly.

**"As usual, it shall be done! All hail Spykoran the Old!"**

The meeting is adjourned as King Spykoran the Old and Mei Long flew off on a trek to the eastern border to meet Spike, Ben, Nyx and Phobos. The female dragon looks concerned as she asks, **"My king...when will tell your grandson the truth?"**

King Spykoran pauses then replies, **"The truth to Spike...may come after a long time of overdue."**

* * *

Spike frowns as he waits patiently for Ben, Nyx and Phobos to come. It has been arranged for him to be escorted to the western border where King Spykoran will be at to take Spike in for a while.

"Keep an eye on him, Ben." Twilight said to Ben as she hugs her love, "As well as you and our daughter."

"It's okay, Twi. Everything will be all right. I will be back as soon as I can." Ben said gently as he hugs right back.

"Spike, you don't have to go, you know. We can work this out, we..." Nyx begins to say but Spike growls at her, not wanting to answer. The little filly looks down in sadness. "Oh, Spike..."

"Ouch, big ouch," Phobos said to Spike with a cringe. "Come on, Spike. I admit what you went through is sad and terrible but..."

"Oh shut up, Phobos. You're the new dragon now. You do my chores from now on." Spike remarks to Phobos calmly but still upset.

"Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it!"

"At least I'm not a night freak like you and Nightmare Moon!" Spike snapped.

"It's an attitude like that is no wonder you're Tadaka's son." Phobos grunts a bit. "You keep that up, you may as well be him...or Lorcan!"

Apple Bloom's teary eyes narrowed as she glared at Spike while yelling, "Go on; walk away! If yew treat me, mah family, and mah friends like this, yew don't belong here anymore! AH HATE YEW, YEW MONSTER," Then the red-maned filly ran off the opposite direction while crying.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack called out in concern and worry as she watched her little sister run off.

"Come on, time to go." Ben said as he, Nyx and Phobos trots/walk off with Spike following, not looking back. The ponies, those who chose to say their goodbyes, wave to the baby dragon as if for the last time.

"I hope he doesn't come back ever." Rainbow said angrily. "I mean, you heard what..."

"Rainbow, come on!" Fluttershy said, sniffing a bit. "I am hurt by his mean words...but Spike was only upset. Oh, I hope he would be all right..."

Twilight looks down in sadness, knowing that Spike didn't bother to say goodbye or is looking back. It looks like this is it, she has lost another brother...

* * *

As the Brotherhood continues their preparations at the castle, Lorcan stood on a cloud, unseen by anyone. He mumbles, "Spike is still alive...when I saw Celestia leave the castle when him..."

Flashback

Lorcan was an innocent baby dragon, son of Tadaka and Sindel. He frowns as he himself watch his father, his hair is all loose and mess, is working. The young dragon doesn't approve of his father's evil ways.

Lorcan's voice comments, _"My father...at first, I never like his evil ways...and he always spend time with that egg, wanting to raise it like another son should I wait..."_

In another part of the flashback, a pony is tied down, screaming in pain. Tadaka smiles evilly as he said to Lorcan, "Lorcan, this is your chance to prove yourself to my cause! These ponies are our enemies, so treat them like so! Kill this one!"

"No, I can't. I am not a killer...I just want to make peace and..." Lorcan begins to say, in a different voice.

Suddenly Tadaka in fury slashes his son across the face, causing Lorcan to scream in pain. The dragon groans as he nods as a scar on his face...which begins to affect him.

"Now then...kill this pony or else!" Tadaka said to Lorcan with a demanding tone of voice.

"Yes...they are useless!" Lorcan growls furiously in a different voice as he then goes to the pony...and slash him in the stomach.

Tadaka smirks evilly. His obedient spell has forced, anyone who was scratched would become loyal to him no matter what.

Lorcan's voice comments, _"After that day, I saw the light and knew that ponies must suffered. My father had shown me the way for power and I tend to make sure to use it and take Equestria for us dragons. Sadly, things came to an end when my parents were killed...and the Nests of Dargoth were rampaged. Still, I heard that the guards didn't kill my brother's egg so that's a place, right?"_

* * *

In another scene in the flashback, Lorcan arrives at the ruined nest, trying to cheer himself up. His brother's egg survives. All he has to do is take it and go to another place...when the two dragons can continue their father's quest.

"Wait, what's this?" Lorcan asks as he saw something. It's Celestia, flying out of the nursery window. "NO!"

Dread fills him as he rushes into the nursery and gasps at the sight of the empty crib. His brother's egg is missing...that means...

"NO, NO! Celestia has killed my brother, murderer! Baby taker! I hate her!" Lorcan exclaims, breaking down as he fell to the floor. Its official, all his family is now dead...

End Flashback

Lorcan pauses a bit then mumbles, "During those years of wanting my vengeance, 50 years up to know. I know that my greed would get in the way of my revenge, especially when I lost my brother twice, once by Celestia's...and again by Twilight...so I put a spell on myself at the age of 17 to keep this from happening. However, rather than be the regular size of a teenage dragon, I am roughly the size of a baby one."

Lorcan chuckles while remarking, "How ironic...that moon dragon traitor is right, I am short...but not in the age department! As I was gathering my forces, I met that green dragon...at first I didn't believe what he said..."

Flashback

The green dragon, the same one that Spike has the displeasure of angering by stealing/eating his gems by mistake, slept in his cave, a bit unsatisfied. Sure, he got the gems from the baby dragon as promised by the thief and asked for by the dragon king...but the green dragon is still not satisfied.

But then, the green dragon senses someone, waking up to see a hooded figure in the middle of the cave. He demands, "And who are you?"

"I am the one who wishes a world of eternal peace for all dragons...and you look like someone who has been going through Tartarus," The hooded figure known as Lorcan said calmly.

"Yes, I have. Some thief stole my gems and ate them! And while I got them back, I am not satisfied."

"Well, if you want, you can join me...we can find that thief and..."

"I'll pass." The green dragon interrupts Lorcan with a grunt. "Thanks, but I am not in any mood in joining any organization, especially from the stories I heard of long ago."

"Do you not want revenge on the thief...and have Equestria for an Age of Dragons?" Lorcan demands, a bit upset by the green dragon's refusal. "I can even hunt this thief down and..."

"I doubt you could. That dragon was trying to live on his own...and was saved by a pony when I tried to barbecue him! He's living in Ponyville now from what I recall...and of course, that baby dragon gave me the gems but..."

"Baby dragon; what does he look like?"

The green dragon grunts while saying, "Not that it's matter but he's a small purple dragon with green scales...and kinda the same size as you are."

Lorcan's eyes widen in shock behind his hood. No, it can't be...this dragon cannot be right; But...

"I want to find this dragon...where is he?" The being behind the cloak snapped in stating his demand in a desperate and angry tone!

The green dragon smirks in amusement. The dragon king has practically forbids him from harming Spike...but maybe if someone else were to do it...

End Flashback

"And after a while, from the after party of that movie to the alternative universe thing, I now know the truth..." Lorcan pauses a bit, then without turning around, he continues, "Trying to sneak up on me, Princess Luna?"

Luna has arrived, about to sneak up on Lorcan but is not surprised that he can sense her. The alicorn said, "I am not surprised that you know that I'm here, I rather not ask."

"So, what does the former Nightmare Moon want? And how is it you know where we are?"

"That's not important. What is that I come to plead to you to stop your conquest of Equestria. It's my fault that I killed your father's bodyguard that day many years ago. I asked you to take me, leave anyone else even Spike out of this."

Lorcan pauses then laughs evilly as he turns to Luna, remarking, "What a noble yet interesting suggestion...but you should've thought of that before you killed my bodyguard! This isn't about revenge for my father's bodyguard, Luna; it's about an Age of Dragons without you ponies in it! It's about getting my brother back for years of slavery!"

"Spike was never a slave, Lorcan! Even if that's the case, the whole thing was never intentional!" Luna exclaims to Lorcan seriously. "Please, end this. You are better than this, I know."

"I would not stop but...I am...open to other...ways of talking." Lorcan said slyly as he, for some reason, begins floating around Luna. "Imagine...you and me...you are always the rightful ruler and not your sister. We could make..."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Lorcan?"

Lorcan yelps a bit and floats back, blushing a bit as did Luna. Did he just...was he...

"No, no, no! You're trying to use your...powers of temptations on me, beautiful enchantress! One that I could mate wit...GAH," Lorcan screams, blushing a bit. "What did you do to me? What is it that you want?"

"Please, stop this! We can..." Luna begins to plead with Lorcan, only for the dragon to cut him off.

"Too late, Princess Luna; It can't be stopped once I find out that my brother has no clue as to who I am! But I will give you this fair warning that you can give to your sister, once the final phase is done, and it will, it will all be over! But...when you get captured, I will make sure you all see everypony you care for die right in front of you! And if you're lucky, Twilight Sparkle will die in your place!"

Lrocan turn to leave, but Luna stops him, saying, "If you won't listen, at least take this." To the dragon's shock, she hands him a picture of a baby Spike. "My sister gave this to me a while after I was freed of being Nightmare Moon; it's his first photo shot of when he was a child. I feel like...you of all dragons deserve to have it. At least, think about what I said."

Lorcan's expression softens before hardening again and mutters, "Thank you...and this moment never happened." He then vanishes. As he does, a small teardrop splashes on the picture...

Luna sighs sadly as Golden Heart came out of hiding, asking, "Why didn't you attack him? Then we could end it right now."

"Lorcan is not all evil...I can sense good inside him..." Luna said seriously to Golden Heart. "If I could be saved, then so can he. It will just take a while to reach him..."

Author's note  
Could Luna be right? Could there be good inside Lorcan? In the next chapter, the Brotherhood strikes again with the CMC caught in the middle. And also, Golden Heart vs. Lorcan! Read, review and suggest.

The characters with King Spykoran the Old belong to the same author who gave G1 Spike his new name.


	5. Chapter 4: The Brotherhood Strikes Again

For those angry by Spike's behavior in the previous chapter, relax. He will be redeemed later on as this story progresses. And now, it's time for the story.

Also, to SpaceRat, I say both. Trust me, it will make sense someday.

Chapter 4: The Brotherhood Strikes Again

_"Run, Twilight, run!" Starlight cries out as Twilight Sparkle runs away. She looks back in terror as the one who spoke follows her but was grabbed by Lorcan._

_"Foolish colt; you cannot run from me." Lorcan hisses evilly. Twilight can watch in horror as the villain raises a claw and stabs the one who told her to run._

_"Starlight, no," Twilight screams in terror as she can see blood on the floor. "NOOOO..."_

_"Come now, you want to stop me? I barely think you have the opportunity now! But you can go ahead and try...trust me..."_

_As Starlight dies, Twilight turns to Lorcan in rage; the laughing villain then morphs into Spike, who, still laughing as he raises his claws to kill Twilight with the sneer, "This is for a life of slavery, Sparkle!"_

_Twilight's eyes widen in horror as Spike then stabs..._

* * *

"SPIKE, NO!" Twilight screams as she wakes up in her bed, sweating a bit. The unicorn just got th same nightmare...only it got worst; more worst.

Twilight looks around sighing in sadness, hoping that what happened is just a bad dream...but no. Spike is still gone, no longer wanting to do with her and her pony friends, Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos has taken him to live with the Dragon Clans.

Twilight looks upset. She remembers all the times that she herself neglected Spike and how the purple unicorn was cruel to him when she was little. Oh, what a fool she was! That baby dragon was the brother she always wanted him to be...and what happened? Twilight neglects Spike by leaving him out of adventures or not telling Spike the truth sooner...as well as being mean to him long before warming up to the little guy. Oh, what has she done?

Twilight hears whining and saw Koga coming onto her bed, looking at his owner's love in sadness. Then Owlowiscious and Peewee flew over and lands near her. The unicorn sighs, knowing what the pets are feeling.

"Oh guys, I know. I miss Spike too as well as Ben." Twilight said as she pets Peewee who chirps in sadness. "If I could go back and tell Spike the truth sooner...and stop my neglected and cruel ways...I could...but..."

"Hoo," Owlowiscious said as he nuzzles Twilight. The unicorn didn't have time to go through the usual gag, she just sob in her bed while the pets comfort the one who let her adopted brother/son get away.

* * *

"So what is your big plan, Lorcan?" Gilda ask Lorcan as the villains are gathered once more in the meeting. "Are we going to do Phrase 3 or what?"

"Yes, yes, let's begin this!" Rover remarks as his fellow cohorts nod in agreement.

"Now the next part involves kidnapping and distraction. Those princesses will be kept at bay with the help of the Diamond Dogs...and Flim-Flam's new toys." Lorcan said sinisterly. "But for the next part, we need some way to get most of the ponies in Ponyville out of the way. Can't afford too much...distraction, can we?"

"Oh yeah, any idea on how we can do that?" Trixie ask Lorcan curiously.

"I think I know of one trick or so, especially when it comes to putting gas onto the flames." Gilda said with an evil grin. "I think a trip to Sugarcube Corner is in order for this griffin."

"And Boris; any reports you like to give out?" Lorcan asks Boris curiously yet concerned, "About my brother Spike?"

"While I was in disguise, I found out that Spike has skipped town after insulting his former pony friends. My rival Ben, that Nightmare Moon brat and that dragon traitor is taking him to the Dragon Clans right now." Boris explains to Lorcan, an evil smirk is on his face.

"Good, then we won't worry about him being in the crossfire."

"And what about the Dragon Clans," Film ask Lorcan in worry.

"Yes, if by any chance that Celestia would call to them for assistance against you..." Flam said in agreement, only for Lorcan to cut him off.

"By the time they get to that and those good dragons come to help, it would be too late! Too late..." Lorcan said with an evil grin. Nothing can stop him now, not even King Spykoran the Old and his so-called Dragon Clans...

* * *

It was next morning in Ponyville, Shining has returned to help the guards in keeping watch over the ponies who are still in recovery, emotional or physical, from what happened from Lorcan's attacks to Spike's outburst. It's enough to make anyone scream.

At the library, the Mane Six are gathered there, talking about what happened. Applejack said, "Ah done hope 'dat Ben, Nyx an' Phobo can come back okay. 'De journey 'ta 'de border is a long an' hard one."

"Well, I sure hope that Spike stays away." Rainbow snaps angrily as she types on her computer laptop, answering an e-mail, "Ugh, another 'type with hooves' one? DELETED," The pony deletes the e-mail as the usual buzzer sound is heard.

"Well, dang it; Ah am done upset too but if yew think about it, we kinda asked for them."

"No we don't!"

"Actually, it's kinda true." Fluttershy said, looking down in sadness. "In the past, we were neglectful and sometimes treat him like a servant sometimes. Even you, especially since you stuck Spike in a dryer a few times."

"They were only jokes!" Rainbow protest to Fluttershy, though the truth is, it's kinda true.

"Right, while I don't appreciate his cruel words to me, Spike has the right to be upset to me, thinking I was using him for my own purposes." Rarity admits, making her friends look at her. "Well, sometimes, but it's for my business!"

"Rarity, face it, generosity yew ain't always." Applejack said with a groan then glances to Twilight who looks tired and sad, "Twilight? Got 'de same nightmare again?"

"Yeah, but this time it's worst. Spike was in it and...and..." Twilight sobs a bit, not wanting to go on, the purple unicorn just goes on to her reading. Peewee chirps a bit, getting her some tissues which she uses. "Thank you, Peewee."

"Well...I gotta admit, I miss Spike too...and yeah, I did ask for the mean words too." Rainbow said in regret but then she adds, "But seriously, he didn't have to point that out like some kind of a jerk! It's like Twilight's outburst at the wedding one time; Uh, no offense, Twilight."

"None taken..."

"Awww, let's not pout or lose it, folks!" Pinkie exclaims, bouncing up and down happily. "Come on, let's have some fun. Has anyone seen my party cannon?"

"Did you leave it out again?" Rainbow asks Pinkie curiously.

"Maybe...but I left it outside Sugarcube Corner again...but I think Mr. or Mrs. Cake moved it. Where could my cannon be? Oh where, oh where did my little cannon gone?"

* * *

"I blame those so-called Elements and that dragon for this." Diamond Tiara said in disgust as she and Silver Spoon trots through town. "Because of them, we can't go through this place like we used to."

"Well, it didn't help that you insulted Lorcan when he was here yesterday." Silver Spoon points out to Diamond Tiara with a shrug, getting an annoyed look from her. "What? Sorry, but it's true!"

"Oh shut up. Ugh, what...wait, what's this?"

The two ponies found a familiar party cannon in the middle of nowhere, causing the two fillies to look at it in curiosity.

"What's that dumb pink pony's cannon doing here?" Diamond Tiara ask puzzled as she and her friend stuck their noses from being too curious by looking around it. "Did she leave it out again?"

Silver Spoon nods as she moves the cannon, aiming it too late, "Probably. It's probably not loaded. Why I could pull the trigger and..."

However when Silver Spoon pulls the trigger, a shot came out of the cannon, much to her and Diamond's shock and horror. They watch as the thing heads to the Everfree Forest...and explodes.

"Uh oh," The two bullies said nervously as they look at the Party Cannon set dial and what it's set to: 'Forest Wipeout'. Not good.

"Looks like it was loaded," Silver Spoon said nervously as she and Diamond backs away.

"Uh, don't tell anypony about this, okay?" Diamond asks Silver Spoon nervously more than by demand. "I am in enough trouble as it is!"

"Yeah, I know!"

* * *

"FIRE, FIRE," A voice screams out, getting the Mane Six's attention. The six saw the ponies getting the fire station head off to what is supposed to be the scene of the fire. Most of them are getting water, buckets and all.

"Hey, hey Caramel, what's going on?" Applejack asks Caramel who is rushing by.

"There's a giant forest fire heading to town in the Everfree Forest!" Caramel exclaims in worry as he rush off.

"Oh no; my animals, I live at the edge of the Everfree Forest!" Fluttershy squeaks in horror as she flies off quickly to get to her cottage as well.

"We gotta help, come on!" Rainbow exclaims in hurry as she and Pinkie heads off quickly to help out as best as they could.

Twilight, Applejack and Rarity stops, looking concerned; the purple unicorn said, "The forest fire happens too sudden just as Lorcan attacked us. This is suspicious."

"We done gotta check our sisters, Rarity!" Applejack exclaims in concern as she and Rarity rush off to find their sisters, with Twilight sighing in worry.

"Oh, this is not good. Not good at all..."

* * *

Celestia was meditating in her room...but felt a disturbance, causing her to open her window. The alicorn gasps as she saw that Canterlot is being attacked again, this time by Diamond Dogs in machines!

"Sister," Luna calls out as she rushes into her sister's room with Golden Heart following her. "We're under attack again."

"So soon, but why?" Golden Heart asks in alarm. Why would Lorcan's forces attack again so soon?

"We must defend Canterlot at all cost. Shining is in Ponyville, alert him as soon as you can!" Celestia exclaims sternly as she and Golden Heart head out of the room. The Goddess of the Sun notices her sister looking down. "Luna?"

"Oh, coming, sister." Luna said as she follows her sister and Golden Heart. The alicorn is still thinking about her meeting with Lorcan. Why can't she get him out of her mind? That dragon is out to destroy the pony race...so why can't Luna stop thinking about him?

Perhaps Luna is right, perhaps Lorcan does have some good in him...and maybe there's something about the dragon that feels right...

* * *

Fluttershy arrives at her cottage, checking on the animals. She sighs as Angel confirms that they are all safe, "Phew, I was worried. But right now, we should get the animals out of here, Animal. There's a forest fire happening..."

Suddenly Angel's eyes widen in terror as he points to behind the yellow Pegasi, much to her notice. Fluttershy fails to see a shadow coming up behind her.

"Angel? What's wrong? Ang..." Fluttershy was cut off as someone smacks her hard, sending the pony into a wall. She looks up and gasps upon seeing Gilda right in front of her.

"Hello, Cluttershy, we still have some unfinished business." Gilda sneers evilly as Fluttershy backed up against the wall, looking at her scared.

* * *

"That Spike..." Scootaloo groans angrily as she and the CMC were playing in the park. "How dare he insult us like that."

"Ah done thought he was our friend." Apple Bloom, tears in her eyes as she looks downward. "But he was worst like his brother."

"He even went far as to insult Rarity's hairstyle!" Sweetie cries a bit some more. "How could he?"

Pipsqueak, Twist and Dinky looks at each other in worry. Then the male Earth pony spoke up, "Girls, I know what he said is not right...and mean...but Spike...he was angry that the dragon said stuff without thinking."

"Thinking or not, what he said was mean!"

"Okay, okay, but let's not forget, Spike was always there for us, like when he helps you out during the fight against Boris." Dinky Doo points out. "Heck, let's not forget: Spike also helped the ponies get Rarity back from those Diamond Dogs and did you forget how much he helps you?"

"Well...no, we haven't forgotten." Scootaloo said with a sigh. "And...now that I think of what happened...I would be mad too if I found out truth about my own family and no one told me...and if I thought that my friends don't cared..."

"Like I thought how my sister doesn't love me right after our fights." Sweetie said, tears in her eyes.

"An' how 'de ponies done got mad at us fer..." Apple Bloom said, sobbing a bit. "Oh poor Spike..."

"Come on, Spike can come back!" Twist said cheerfully. "This battle against Lorcan can be over soon, we will beat him and Spike can come to his senses."

The foals appears to be in agreement, everything can turn out fine...but then sinister laughter is heard as they saw smoke coming from the Everfree Forest, much to their concern. Why is the forest on fire?

But that isn't where the laughter coming from: they saw a trail of black smoke in the guy...and are heading for them!

The fillies and colt screamed as they ran away with the trail of black smoke following them. Just then, it stopped in front of them, revealing three familiar villains.

"Going somewhere?" Boris asked the CMC evilly.

"Ha ha; you are like deer in the spotlights!" Dum-Dum exclaimed to the CMC with a stupid laugh.

Boris, of course, hit Dum-Dum with the face, snapping, "That's 'headlights', you idiot. Deer in the headlights; why are you still alive?"

"It's Boris and his meanie friends!" Sweetie cried in terror.

"Awww, we thought you didn't care." Boxco laughed a bit. "Guess what? Your pony friends are busy with a fire so we came to pick up you from school!"

"Yeah, so come here!" Dum-Dum snapped as he prepares to advance on the fillies and colt.

"No! Git away," Apple Bloom screamed.

"RUN!" Scootaloo cried, and then, as they screamed, the CMC started making a break for it.

"Why must they always do this?" Boris asked with a sigh of annoyance as he flew into the air and landed in front of the CMC, cutting them off. "Sorry, but Lorcan wants a word with you brats."

"Stay away from my sister and her friends!" A familiar voice screamed as a bunch of rocks hit the villain. Rarity and Applejack appeared, waiting to defend the little ones.

"Oh, look, boys, it's the Earth filth and the white whiny horsy." Boris remarked to his minions, who laughed madly at his insult.

"How many times do Ah have 'ta tell ya NOT 'TA CALL ME EARTH FILTH," Applejack growled in irritation.

"Uh, 10; what's our prize?" Boxco asked, confused, much to Boris's annoyance.

"Boxco..." Boris remarked as he flew upward. "Well, most of your friends are away, so we may as well play."

"So it was you who was behind the forest fire!" Rarity exclaimed angrily at Boris. It all makes sense now. "Just so you three can attack here without much ponies around!"

"Our plan but we didn't start the fire; let's say two little fillies who like to make fun of blank flanks are responsible...just not by choice." Boris explained evilly to the good guys.

"If y'all mean what Ah think ya mean, then yew set 'em up!" Applejack exclaimed in shock and anger.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Twist asked, puzzled. "Are they talking about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?"

"Typical, those two cause a disaster and aren't responsible for once." Scootaloo groaned a bit.

"Boys, keep an eye on the little ones...these two girls are mine." Boris said sinisterly as he prepared for his assault on AJ and Rarity.

"With pleasure," Boxco said with an evil smirk as he and Dum-Dum glare at the CMC evilly.

* * *

Gilda screeched as she slashed at Fluttershy, who dodged her. The griffin remarked, "Oh, goodie, does the uncool pony doesn't want to play; Always figured you to be a coward."

Fluttershy's eyes closed as she tried her best not to break into tears. The Pegasus pony saw Angel herding the animals out of the house, good, they won't be caught in the crossfire.

"Here goes." Fluttershy said as she flew in. "Listen, Gilda! Just because you are mean and because you work with the bad guys, doesn't mean you can..."

Gilda hit Fluttershy, sending her crashing into the stairs. The griffin remarked, "Ugh, your speeches are more pathetic than that of Rainbow Crash's."

"Now YOU'RE calling me by that name," A familiar voice asked in annoyance and irritation, "Ugh, and just when I thought you couldn't be any more uncool!"

Gilda turned and saw Rainbow kicking her in the gut, sending her into the wall. The griffin recovers and saw Rainbow snorting a bit.

"Oh, good; finally; A chance for payback for you kicking me in the shins!" Gilda remarks as she got her talons ready.

"Hey, I was doing a request for a fan to hurt my enemies at the time!" Rainbow snaps to Gilda in annoyance. "Luckily, I came here to help Fluttershy with her animals when I saw that I wasn't needed at the forest fire...and I'm glad that I did! You and your pals were behind it!"

"Well, thanks to us tricking two bullies but who are we to get into the past here, Rainbow Brat?" Gilda remarks as she slash Rainbow with her talons, causing her to dodge each one. "Oh, come on; hold still and we can get this over with less blood!"

"No way, griffin shrew!" Rainbow shouted as she kept dodging her talons, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Fluttershy, my friends or anypony else you find lame and uncool!"

"Yeah, well, your father must be thinking you're stupid right about now." Gilda taunts Rainbow evilly.

This made Rainbow snarl as she snapped, "Never...EVER MAKE FUN OF MY FATHER!" The pony then hit her former friend with her hooves, tears coming from her eyes. "You don't know what he and I went through when I have to leave him!"

"Did I strike a nerve, Dashie?" Gilda taunts as she flew away from Rainbow. "Maybe I can strike more once I make mincemeat out of the other pony here."

Gilda screeches as she prepares to lunge at Fluttershy, much to Rainbow's horror.

* * *

Golden Heart glares at the Diamond Dogs, attacking with some new weapons. They are fighting off the Royal Guards all right.

"Take this!" Golden Heart ordered as he sent down ice shards right onto the Diamond Dogs, knocking them down. "You mutts have no idea what you're getting yourselves into!"

Celestia fired a blast from her horn at the Diamond Dogs while Luna sent out a lightning bolt on one. The latter remarks, "And I thought the Changelings were a problem."

"Apparently, these dogs are almost the worst." Celestia assumed.

Golden Heart kicked down a Diamond Dog that is about to attack Celestia, remarking, "And where did these dogs get their new weapons?"

"Lorcan or the Flim-Flam brothers must've gotten it for them." Luna said as she zapped one Diamond Dog with lasers from her eyes. "I need something wasn't right."

"We must keep on the attack, everypony!" Celestia said seriously. "We cannot let them take Canterlot."

"Yet, I wonder: why send a weak group of mutts after Canterlot? Why not Discord, Boris...or even Lorcan himself," Golden Heart asked with a suspicious ponder. Something is not right here at all.

The night pony gasped as a thought hit her while she exclaimed, "Maybe it's a diversion!"

"From their true goal!" Celestia gasped a bit, coming to the same conclusion.

"Ponyville," The three alicorn exclaims at once. Of course, this invasion is a diversion because not one of them would think that the enemy would go after Ponyville again.

Unfortunately, the alicorns found themselves block off by giant tanks that fire blasts at them, making it difficult to escape or teleport as they keep getting hit before trying to do so.

"This may be difficult than I imagined." Golden Heart groaned a bit.

* * *

Applejack and Rarity dodged a blast from Boris who chuckles a bit. Once again, he had the advantage over his enemies.

"I got the advantage this time, ladies. No Nyx, Ben or princesses to back you up." Boris taunted then began to flirt, "Of course, I am always open to other means of reason...I am still looking for a mare..."

"Oh, gross! You ain't getting us to fall for you...and we aren't giving you Twilight either, you monstrous devil!" Rarity screeched furiously at Boris for trying to flirt with them in any way.

"My, my, temper, temper." Boris taunted a bit, looking around and spotted Sweetie. "You know, I'm amazed that your sister got her horn back after what happened in Canterlot. Did she learn any magic since then? Let's find out!"

With that, Boris fired a fireball right at Sweetie, making Rarity gasps in horror.

"Look out!" Rarity screamed as she rushed over and pushed Sweetie out of the way of the fireball, only to get hit and sent crashing into a house as a result.

"Rarity," Sweetie cried in shock and concern.

"Hey, what 'de Sam Hill; 'Dat was a dirty trick!" Applejack scowled at Boris in annoyance.

"Earth filth, you got a lot to learn: I'm the bad guy now, I play dirty!" Boris explained to Applejack in a cruel tone of voice.

"Yeah, take her down, boss!" Dum-Dum cheered on Boris.

"Shoot her like a duck!" Boxco exclaimed in agreement.

"That's 'dog', Boxco, shoot her like a dog." Dum-Dum corrected his pal with a nod.

"Oh yes, good suggestion, boys." Boris chuckled as he made an energy gun appears, aiming it right at Applejack. "Let's play my little game of chicken: here's see how far you go before one shot gets you, Earth filth!"

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom cried in worry.

"Get your gun away from my friends!" Rarity snapped as she got back up but Boxco and Dum-Dum tackles her down.

"Ha ha ha! Pony-pile on the beautiful unicorn," Boxco laughed madly.

"Yeah, I just love this kinda game!" Dum-Dum remarked in agreement with his pal as he kicked Rarity in the stomach. "Granted, kicking dames ain't my thing, but who gives a flying buck?"

"Get off her!" Sweetie shouted.

Boris, meanwhile, fires energy shots at Applejack who has a hard time in dodging. This villain is a big pain before. Now, he's worse!

Boris taunted while singing, "_**All around Ponyville, the Red Devil chases the Earth Filth; the Red Devil thought it was all just fun...POP!**_"

Applejack screamed as one shot hit her, sending her to the ground. The villain pointed his gun right at her.

"_**Goes the Earth Filth,**_" Boris remarked with a cruel smile on his face, he has her where he wants her now.

"Applejack," Apple Bloom cried in worry..

"Now you're mine!" Boris said evilly as he got ready to pull the trigger. Applejack braced herself for her doom.

Then, a gunshot was heard, but the source of it knocked the gun out of Boris's hooves, much to his and everypony else's surprise.

"'Ey, Devil Pony," A familiar voice shouted, getting everyone's attention. It came from a familiar purple Earth pony holding his gun, "Leave mah cousins an' mah friends alone!"

"Cousin Tough Apple!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in delight.

"And who the hay are you supposed to be?" Boris asked Tough Apple in amusement, "A purple, ugly version of the Earth Filth's big brother?"

"Watch what y'all call me an' mah family, Boris, or somepony could git really hurt!" Tough snapped.

"Well, bring it on, tough guy." Boris taunted as he faced Tough Apple as his goons, still pinning Rarity, cheer on. "I am getting tired of facing foals and fillies anyway!"

"Okay, Freak Pony, yew asked for it!" Tough snarled, and then he charged towards Boris with all his might.

* * *

Rainbow flew in, saving Fluttershy just in time as she quickly flew out of the house. Gilda glares as she flies after her.

"Fly all you can, Rainbow! You and your friends will be dead when this is over!" Gilda screeches evilly to her former friend.

"You won't catch us, hang on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow exclaimed to Fluttershy in determination.

"Right," Fluttershy said as she held onto Rainbow tightly.

Gilda growled as she chased after her prey like a falcon on a squirrel.

* * *

"Come on, hurry!" Shining ordered as the guards and ponies work their hardest to put the fire out, even the Pegasi who are getting clouds to pour out rainwater. "We can't let this forest go!"

Twilight and Pinkie worked their hardest to help out to put out the fire, the purple unicorn exclaimed, "This fire should almost be out. Makes me wish it was out sooner if Rainbow was still here."

"Don't you remember?" Pinkie pointed out to her friend. "We got enough Pegasi, so we didn't need her. She went to check on Fluttershy."

"What I don't understand is how this fire started in the first place." Twilight said in concern, then realizing something. "You don't suppose..."

"I suppose so, Twilight, but a series about ponies? That would never sell as a TV show." Pinkie remarked to Twilight with a shrug. How ironic.

"No, I think someone set this fire out...to keep us away from Ponyville!" Twilight exclaimed in worry and horror. "And I think we know who that is!"

"Yes, of course!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock and realization.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Twilight asked Pinkie dryly.

"Nope, nope," Pinkie exclaimed happily, making Twilight sigh in annoyance. Her friend can be so random.

* * *

Tough head butts Boris but the attack didn't affect him any. The villain smirks as he fires a blast at the big pony, sending him to the floor.

"Well, for a stubborn dumb Earth filth, you seem to be a tough fighter." Boris taunts his enemy. He notices Tough getting back up, exhausted but willing to fight. "Excuse me? You're still at it? My enemies would've back down by now."

"Ah done ain't giving up...yew ain't taking..." Tough begins to say but Boris sighs as he just flies over and hits the Earth pony on the head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Good fight, I wish we remember a thing of it." Dum-Dum said in stupidity and amusement.

"Never mind you two and now it's time to take these Blank Flanks brats to their final dimension." Boris said sinisterly as he flies over, preparing to take the CMC. Rarity still can't move as is Applejack, plus Tough is unconscious. Who could help them now?

"No!" A familiar voice snaps as something butts Boris in the gut, making him back away. He glares and saw a familiar alicorn filly, in front of her friends. "Leave them alone, you jerk!"

"What's this? I thought you left to take Spike to the Dragon Clans. Yes, I knew all about it and so did Lorcan, which is why he made this attack!"

"Shows what you know! That was a clone I send to keep them company while I stay behind. I won't let you take my friends!"

"Wow, could've fooled us!" Boxco exclaims stupidly as he and Dum-Dum nods a bit. Of course, the CMC on the other hoof, knows better...

* * *

_"Yew sure yew want 'ta go wit' yer daddy wit' Spike?" Apple Bloom asks Nyx with a frown as the alicorn filly is preparing for her departure._

_"Think about what that jerk said to you and us!" Scootaloo exclaims still upset over what Spike said earlier._

_"Our family is breaking up, fillies and colt; we need to fix it somehow. No worries though, I will keep you company." Nyx explains to her friends. The CMC has no clue as to what she said but then the filly focus a bit then yells as if doing a major spell._

_"Whoa!" The CMC exclaims as something appears near Nyx, a clone version of the pony in general!_

_"A clone of you," Pipsqueak exclaims impressed. "How did you do that?"_

_"It took me a while of practicing as well as help from my parents but I did it. My clone will keep you girls company...but I'm at half strength during this time so I hope that neither of us gets into any fights until I get back." Nyx said as her clone nods in agreement. "Well, I better get going...I just hope this whole thing gets resolved."_

_"Yeah, we can only hope..." Dinky said with a sigh of sadness. With Lorcan's appearance and Spike's fury, the friendship is breaking up..._

* * *

The CMC knew that this Nyx is the clone left by the real one, but aren't about to let Boris and his goons know that.

"I may not be at full strength but I can still fight to save my friends!" Nyx remarks with a snort as she got into a defense position.

Boris smirks, seeing a fight in his hooves, then spots something heading the group's way: it's Rainbow with Fluttershy on her back with Gilda chasing them.

"Heads up," Rainbow exclaims in determination, upon seeing what's happening. "Prepare to get Dasheresque!"

"Ugh, lame!" Gilda groans in annoyance. The CMC turns, a bit distracted by Rainbow and Fluttershy's appearance.

This is Boris's opportunity, his eyes flashes quickly, causing everything in the area to flash white. The ponies yell as did the clone for a while...soon everything clears up, the good guys are knocked out with Rainbow and Fluttershy hitting the ground, the two goons groans as they recover as did Gilda.

"Oh for crying out loud...warn someone when you do that!" Gilda scowls at Boris in annoyance.

"Sorry, but when dealing with this situation, warnings cannot work," Boris said to Gilda slyly as he uses his magic to carry the unconscious CMC and clone. "On the plus side, we got what we came for."

"Yeah, they are up for the count." Boxco jokes as Dum-Dum nods in agreement, making their boss sighs in annoyance. For once, Boris isn't in the mood to correct those two.

"Boris!" A familiar angry voice exclaims as the bad guys saw Twilight, Pinkie, Shining and the Royal Guards arriving on the scene. The fire must be out by now or they came here to interfere.

"Uh oh, it's the buzz!" Dum-Dum exclaims stupidly.

"Fuzz, you dumb pony!" Gilda snaps to Dum-Dum in annoyance. "Geez, it's no wonder why your boss is annoyed with you."

"Ah, my beloved Twiight...as much as I would love to stay and chat, we got more impressing business. Until we meet again," Boris laughs sinisterly as a bunch of smoke covers the bad guys.

"NO!" Twilight screams as she rushes in but it's too late, the smoke disappears, along with the bad guys, the CMC and the clone. "No, no, no!"

"Blast it all, we've been tricked!" Shining groans in anger. "The fire was a distraction...and now the little ones have been captured!"

* * *

The battle at Canterlot appears to be in for the alicorns' favor, with the Diamond Dogs fleeing like mad or staying to fight. Just then a blast is seen in the guy, much to the minions' notice.

"What's this?" Luna asks as the Diamond Dogs nod as they make their retreat by vehicle or underground. "They are retreating; But why?"

"Oh no," Celestia gasps as her eyes widen in horror. "I think I know why. Hurry, sister, back to Ponyville!"

The two alicorns flies into the air, knowing that they are needed in Ponyille soon. Golden Heart on the other hoof decides on going off into another direction.

At this moment, Golden Heart was seen heading off towards a destination, where and why were only the things he knows so far during this critical times. But the matter remained pure and simple, he's got to be ready and prepared, time is something nopony can waste with Lorcan's evil spreading thinner in Equestria.

"Going somewhere, Goldie?" A sinister voice spoke out that suddenly caught even Golden Hearts' ears. "Frususvhmm..." Then from a bursting emerald color flames that appeared before this pony, stepping out of it was...Lorcan. The evil dragon villain stood above a building structure as he stares down his foe before him.

"Lorcan!" Golden Heart snaps out with angry eyes in glaring at the person responsible for this. "Why is it that you show up at the wrong place and at the wrong time?" The ailicorn remarked off in really wishing this guy didn't appear now of all times.

"Maybe it's not me, maybe it's you." Lorcan slyly remarked off to say it's not his fault in showing up now. "After all, you were pretty much late on some occasions." He pointed out that it was this pony in being more late then he was.

"Well this time, I intend to finish this battle, here and now!" Golden Heart declared out while magically summoning his own beam saber sword into the battle mix.

"You're joking right? You've got to be joking." Lorcan raised an eyebrow in seeing that this pony cannot be serious in wanting to fight him.

"I'm serious here!" Golden Heart snapped off in saying he was very serious indeed.

"Oh right, you are. Sorry, it's just that last time, you had...'help', when last we met." Lorcan comically rubbed off in remembering a time that Golden Heart had some assistance when they last tussle in the past. "If I remember right, it was right after my father's trial when I faced you last but before Twilight's acceptance into that academy."

"Celestia & Luna have their hooves full already! It's time I've stopped you myself!" Golden Heart shouted out with determination in his eyes, as he held his weapon closely.

Soon Golden Heart took to a jumping start over the building's structure and was using his wings to fly up to Lorcan. But the villain smirked before tipping over and diving down with a calm performance. Soon Golden Heart noticed this and soon he and Lorcan pass each other...without making any sudden reaction moves against the other. Once the villainous dragon landed on the ground, the alicorn was at the top but soon flew down for the two to be in a stare off.

"So, you are prepared, then of course..." Lorcan spoke casually in seeing how Golden Heart wants to play with him, then... "Thruspvhmm..." Soon the dragon summoned from his two claws, his own beam saber swords in both grips. "Let us begin!" Lorcan declared out in wanting to have this battle get started already.

"Bring it!" Golden Heart responded back in accepting that challenge from his enemy. The theme 'One Winged Angel' begins to play.

Without another moment later, both fighters charged against one another and clashed their blades. "Clashfruvhmm...breakrisvhmm..." Lorcan & Golden Heart were at first, a lock before it impacted them away from the other. They skidded to across the grounds before wielding their weapons again.

"It's over!" Lorcan announced, as he held his left free glowing claw for an attack. "Prusvhmm..." Then he fired off some emerald colored fireball at his target.

"Wooh..." Golden Heart yelped in seeing what his enemy was doing and went on for the defensive. "Powfruvhmm..." At the last lucky break, the pony warrior held his weapon to block Lorcan's attack that ceased from contact and did not damaged him. "It'll take more than a fireball spell to make me lose my cool, Lorcan!" Golden Heart remarked off in saying he can take the heat of the dragon's attacks.

"Oh believe me, as a dragon, I'm just warming up!" Lorcan exclaimed out with a sly shrew comment with his grin never fading in how to counter Golden Heart's remark.

Now that really left an annoyed mark on the pony as he and the dragon once again, go toe-to-toe with beam saber sword clashing. "Clash-Clash-Clashfruvhmm..." But so far, it looked like while Golden Heart was being on the offensive, Lorcan was being more on defensive, taking the attacks without resorting to attacking back at the time.

"Fight back!" Golden Heart snapped in seeing his foe wasn't even putting up much effort, why?

"Like this? Haaaugh," Lorcan made a sly smile in seeing what his opponent asked for, so...time to give it to him. "Slash-Slashfruvhmm..." Soon Lorcan was slashing his weapon left and right, Golden Heart was almost caught unaware if he hadn't duck and dodged away in time with the aid of his wings to fly back a few feet.

"Yeah, like that." Golden Heart rolled his eyes to rhetorically state his comment in wanting the enemy to return to actually hurt him, bad idea there.

"It's over for you, Golden Heart!" Lorcan declared out as he soon held out his free claw again. "Prusfruvhm..." Which soon fired off the same emerald fireball from before again.

"Wooh," Golden Heart yelps before getting defensive on his end again. "Powfruvhmm..." And once again, he held up his weapon to take the blow of the shot for him, "This is getting old, Hiyaaah," Then the pony dashed forward, and soon was clashing against Lorcan's spot.

"Guagh..." Lorcan yelped backwards from his opponent's sudden forceful tactic. "Now you're really trying a bit too hard now!" The dragon villain exclaimed from blocking, but was taking a few hits that his pony opponent was dishing him, "But now, hah, hiyah-haah!" Now it was Lorcan's turn to go on the offensive and was slashing against Golden Heart, but from the magic horn, the alicorn managed to teleport away when it looked like his wings couldn't keep up a faster pace.

"These wings and horns aren't just for show!" Golden Heart remarked off as he went off to tackling the dragon foe with more beam saber sword action.

"Gaugh-augh-haaugh..." Lorcan was taking a few blows against his own weapon and it looks like he'll have to almost get serious...almost. "Keep this up, and I might evidentially get serious unless it gets to be over, NOW!" Lorcan made a cruel remark towards his opponent before pulling of a familiar stunt move. "Prrusfruvhmm..." And shot once again another emerald color fireball from his claw.

"The only over thing here is me being over that same old routine trick!" Golden Heart remarked off before he once again went into a defensive pose. "Powfruvhmm..." Which once again, his weapon took the hit from Lorcan's attack. "I'll keep doing the same thing if you can't be more creative!" The pony exclaimed before he and Lorcan were slashing their blades again, this time, the hero managed to get in a few shots before the villain was send backwards a bit.

"Then this time, try to keep up." Lorcan made a sly grin on his face as he was plotting something new here. "Bigrsufruvhmm..." Suddenly, a new glow was enshrouding Lorcan's beam saber sword, it held a demonic emerald glow around it.

"What the," Golden Heart yelped in seeing this new trick he's never seen before until now. "Looks like I better pull out all the stops! A Lightning Spell should work." The pony muttered while his horn glowed before, he sent a bolt up into the air.

"Brzizizivhmm..." Then from above Lorcan, a lightning bolt was shot down, electrocuting the villain a bit. "Aaaaugh..." The villain yelped from the shocking effect of that spell he was hit. "Sorry, keep on trying!" Lorcan shrug off the effects of that spell and almost slash his new glowing weapon against Golden Heart if he hadn't dodged in time.

"Yikes! Too close!" Golden Heart yelped from what almost got him but he tried to make a quick strike when his foe was opened. "Hiyaah!" The pony delivered a slash, but then something happened. "Clashfruvhmm..." A strange aura barrier wrapped around Lorcan, protecting him, "What? Hiyah-Hiyah-Hiyah," While confused, he tried to keep up his attacks even while the dragon moved freely and his opponent was having difficulty it seems.

"Maybe I should end this, hiyah!" Lorcan remarked off in seeing the pony struggle as he delivered a slash that almost cut across Golden Heart's stomach if he didn't flew. "Even the air won't keep my reach from getting to you!" Lorcan remarked off as he was slashing his weapon, which expanded to almost slice Golden Heart to the point his wings almost couldn't dodge much longer.

"Grrr, gotta breech that defense of his." Golden Heart growled as he kept dodging the swinging blades or tried to block with his own weapon, when suddenly, the answer came to him. "Time to fight a dragon with fire," Golden Heart declared out, one move to try and that's magic.

"Prusfruvhmm..." Golden Heart concentrated to fire a glowing yellow sphere up in the air and while Lorcan didn't notice, it landed on his side... "Powwfruvhmm..." Which erupt into a bright fireball explosive wave that covered the villain and faded afterwards so nothing would catch on fire.

"Tieeeh, petty intimidation of a dragon's fire," Lorcan remotely state like that move barely did anything and tried to slash at his opponent once again with his expanding glowing weapon's edge.

Golden Heart was really getting a work out in flying in the air while Lorcan either swung his expanded weapon up or jumped up to nearly clip this pony's wings. But on the right moment when Lorcan landed and was distracted, Golden Heart dived down to strike.

"I gotcha now; Haayh," Soon Golden Heart swung his weapon like a spinning disk right at his opponent, which Lorcan blocked with ease from his own blade. "Here's something hot for you!" Golden Heart quickly went for the magic assault maneuver plot and fired off something.

"Prusfruvhm...Powfruvhmm..." Right on contact was the same fireball spell Golden Heart used which caught Lorcan by surprise.

"I'm beginning to grow bore of this." Lorcan snarled off in really getting annoyed, time to bring this to its closing. "Haaayh-Hiyah-Hiiyah!" Now he was diving and swinging faster of his weapon that even Golden Heart had to perform a Wonderbolts move of swirling around the center and avoiding the dragon with the blade, which worked.

"Gotcha," Golden Heart shouted as he quickly went on the offensive in striking a few blows with his own sword, "Now for you to get a charge out of this!" Golden Heart announced as he quickly got another spell ready to be unleashed. "Brizizivhmm...Pwofruvhmmm..." Soon a bolt was fired in the air from the pony's horn, which shot another electric strike on the dragon foe.

"Enough petty games; Haaah," Lorcan shouted as he soon vanished into his portal to reappear with a surprise twist. "Clruspfruvhmm..." Soon from above the skies, Lorcan dived onto the ground where Golden Heart once stood if he didn't leave, the alicorn would be in a spell glowing blast range of that move the dragon just used.

"Okay, that looks bad." Golden Heart mentions off with a sweat drop that might be dangerous to get hit with.

"Raaugh..." Lorcan then soon vanished in another portal trick again; Golden Heart realized what his foe was doing and had to move quickly. "Powwvhmgruvhmm..." Again, Lorcan reappeared and delivered a sword bashing blow to the ground that created an explosive crater in its wake. "Powgrufruvhmm..." Then he vanished again, only to repeat the step again but Golden Heart managed to teleport himself out of harm's way in time.

"I will stop you!" Golden Heart shouted as he quickly went for a dive to slash his opponent when he stood froze for a bit but that wasn't enough damage, "Okay, different tactic maneuver now!" The pony got far from Lorcan, only to perform another magic spell again. "Prusfruvhmm...powfruvhmm..." Yes, he launched another fireball spell from his horn that collided against Lorcan, giving him damage.

"Big mistake; Haah," Lorcan soon jumped into the air and vanished in another portal. "Powgrumfruvhm..." Then soon he dived from higher highs to deliver a bigger crater explosive impact on the ground. "Stand still!" The dragon snapped when he missed and vanished in another portal trick.

"Like I would for that," Golden Heart rolled his eyes in remarking such a request.

"Poegrumfruvhmm..." Then Lorcan appeared again, did the same to another ground made explosive crater but missed the pony, "RRRRARRRUGH!" Lorcan vansihed so quickly, he appeared almost right next to Golden Heart for... "Powgrufruvhmmm..." That strike on the ground almost total a ten feet distance, and Golden Heart just managed to escape by a teleporting spell away moment.

"This time, I got you!" Golden Heart shouted as he dashed when the explosive force was gone, and clashes his blade against Lorcan's weapon. "Prusvhmm...Powgruvhmm..." Then in a whacker stunt, Golden Heart launched a fireball spell from his horn, directly in front of his opponent without taking cover.

"Graugh..." Lorcan yelped from the sudden cry of the painful impact that attack did to him.

"And more touch action! Lightning," Golden Heart quickly perform another spell, casting it so close, that if he was sloppy, it almost affects him too. "Brizizizvhm..." And from his horn's magic, he fired a lightning spell that was zapping over the dragon villain.

"Wraaaughh..." Lorcan screamed out enough to be blasted a few feet back until he skidded on the ground, almost looking like...he was finished.

"It's over Lorcan!" Golden Heart declared from towering over this villain, it's time he end this.

"Hmph, then tell me...why do you fight?" Lorcan laughed this off as if this was something funny to him. "If you were not so distant from Celestia & Luna, you could have done more good than letting them rely on mere normal ponies to fight the greater forces of darkness!" He made a good point and his wicked smirk said it all...if Golden Heart was here all the time, the greater disasters would have never happened and no innocent civilian ponies would have been involved.

"Grrr...shut up!" Golden Heart snapped in annoyed fury at hearing the villain dragon say that and lifted his weapon to finish this.

"Claspfruvhmm..." But then in a sudden quicken action; Lorcan brought forth his second beam saber sword that clashed against Golden Heart's weapon trying to strike him.

"Uuagh..." Golden Heart was suddenly launched backwards from a phenomena force of Lorcan's strike as the pony crash landed on the ground on his back.

Lorcan was already standing up when he soon took noticed that Golden Heart now lied across from his distance.

"Oops, might have been too much, but let this be a reminder. Don't lose your cool, or victory will slip through your clutches." Lorcan remarked off in seeing that if Golden Heart didn't swallow up his little ploy act, he could have won, but instead, he let his feelings cloud his judgment.

Golden Heart braces himself from a powerful attack by Lorcan that could end the alicorn. Something nearly hits the dragon but not to hurt him, he see that it was a dagger with a note but Golden Heart knew that the dagger had come from someone he knew.

Lorcan then picks up the note and reads it. It said 'if you kill Goldie, someone you care for will die; sign unknown.' This makes things interesting or complicated for him.

"Uuugh..." Golden Heart struggles to get up after that crushing blow Lorcan did that left him weaken in that state, "Huuagh!" But he yelps for right before his face was...a beam saber, Lorcan was pointing it at him.

"I could just end this fight, here and now, if I wanted to!" Lorcan exclaimed off with a wicked smile in saying with one strike, and he'll end this pony's life. "Even if this note threatens me..."

"Then...why don't you?" Golden Heart remarked off in not caring to hear Lorcan brag about this anymore then he wants to, even if by death comes the sooner.

"Because...I can," Lorcan made a wickedly grin on his expression while staring down at the fallen alicorn. "But out of respect for the one who made the note, I will spare you...for now. For the next time, I want to defeat you & the Royal Pony Sisters together!" The dragon villain declared out in having plans to actually beat more than Golden Heart but throw Celestia & Luna into the pot. "Making my victory over you three an accomplishment I can look back upon while not feeling bothersome in beating you all one by one. After all, where's the fun in that?" Lorcan waved off in saying he wants to have a moment where he has defeated the three alicorns that gave him such trouble in the past and this plot shall serve a higher satisfaction for him.

"You realize that by doing that, you'll spell your own downfall...gaugh..." Golden Heart was trying to get back on his feet, or hooves, but yelped from some sharp pains that he received from the battle.

"It's already a downfall, but more for pony kind than my own!" Lorcan exclaimed off in stating the fall of ponies is near for him. "I look forward to the end of ponies to this world." He grinned while suddenly, making his two beam sabers vanished like magic, puzzling Golden Heart of this action. "Grusfruvhmmm..."

"Even Luna...who you're starting to like? I saw the conversion between you and her."

"S-s-shut up, she was using temptation on me!" The villain snaps at Golden Heart, though a hint of blushing is seen on his face, "Argh!" Suddenly, a flaming aura surrounds Lorcan's body, like before, he's planning to leave by his own transportation magic. "And there is nothing either you, Golden Heart, or Celestia & Luna can do to stop it. You may as well face the painful truth before you..." Lorcan, trying to recover, shrug off his shoulders to say while his body was all but gone to be vanishing from sight until... "Frsuspvhmm..." During the moment the flames took all of Lorcan's body, Golden Heart stared up when before the villain vanished, he heard these words. "You lost!" The echoy voice of Lorcan was heard, even after he faded away in his portal spell.

"Hugh...hugh...it's never over." Golden Heart took a few short breaths before he finally stood up on his hooves at last. "As...long as hope still exist, we'll keep on fighting. We were taught that lesson long ago!" He exclaimed out to himself as his memories were recalling events of long ago. "I wish that person was here now to give me those comfort advices, but I can't be self-doubting." Golden Heart muttered under breath before he shook that off to regain himself of the situation here. "Lorcan thinks I'm out, but I'll prove him wrong...by doing the unexpected that even he thinks is impossible!" Golden Heart muttered under his breath, feeling that if he even has the slightest chance, he got to take it, a maneuver that even Lorcan never expect him to make with even his Dragon Army out.

Remembering the note, Golden heart said, "So she is here; after helping her during when I was retired and dealing with matters at home right after helping me..."

* * *

_Golden Heart finds his home under attack by Ursas of all things. The alicorn fought them back but one pins him down, ready to finish the alicorn off._

_That is until a knife stab the Ursas in the head, causing it to scream. With this distraction, Golden Heart blast the thing away quickly, sending it packing. As he got up, the alicorn saw someone coming to him._

_"I thank you for the assist, young pony. Though what is your name?" Golden Heart asks the newcoming pony curiously who came closer. He looks surprised. "You look just like..."_

* * *

Then Golden Heart had to quickly get out of sight while hurrying, even if he lost to stop Lorcan, there might still be a way to stop the dragon villain...by pulling something even Lorcan would not even have dreamt to see coming. Whatever it is, that is a mystery to be solve...later on...

* * *

Lorcan returns to the castle, to the smiling Trixie's notice as she announces, "Mission is a success. We got the brats...and here's a big surprise: we got Nyx as well, the real thing, not that clone they send."

"I see." Lorcan said with a sinister chuckle, trying to put what Golden Heart suggested out of his mind. There's no way in Tartartus that he would be...falling for Luna of all ponies...would he? "Let's greet our new 'guests', shall we?"

Lorcan and Trixie goes to the throne room and meets the CMC being held by Boxco, Dum-Dum and the Diamond Dog leader trio. Spot snaps, "Quit moving, it's very annoying!"

"Sorry, but you smell terrible and we can't stand it," Twist jokes a bit, making Spot growls at her.

"Hello, my little ponies, miss me?" Lorcan taunts the fillies and colt who frowns at him. He spots Nyx (or in this case, the clone), making the villain continue, "Well, well, I got to admit, you using a clone like Trixie has done was a bold move."

"What do you mean by that?" The Nyx clone demands to Lorcan, making him gasp in pretend surprise.

"Oh dear, did I spoil a bit? Well, that's for later. Boris, I got to admit: you did a great job in bringing these foals here."

"Thank you." Boris said to Lorcan with an evil smirk while bowing a bit. "I got to admit, I wish I have finished off that big dumb stupid Earth filth but I got a mission to do after all; Useless ponies, every one of them."

"Oh is that so? Boris, do you hate Earth Ponies enough to kill the young ones?" Lorcan ask Boris in amusement.

Boris is shocked by this question. He said, "Hey, come on! I may hate them but I draw the line at killing foals! Killing young ones is low, even for the Devil Pony."

Lorcan counters this by saying, "You didn't have a problem trying to kill Nyx..."

"As well as striking at the white filly earlier too," Boxco adds in. Boris glares at him. "What?"

"That was different. Nyx was Nightmare Moon and could be her again at any time." Boris explains to Lorcan and Boxco. "As for the filly, that was to hit Rarity, I wasn't going to kill the little one."

"Nyx isn't Nightmare Moon, yew know." Apple Bloom said dryly to Boris, making him and Lorcan glares a bit. "Never was an' never will be again."

"Little pony, when the adults are talking, shut up." Rover growled at Apple Bloom in annoyance.

Lorcan turns around, heading to his throne while saying, "I got to say, this next part of Phrase 3 will be a success. Those Mane Six will have to come running to save you...but it will be their downfall!"

"You know, it's because of this, he'll hate you." Scootaloo remarks to Lorcan who pauses, his back still turned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spike will never love you!"

Quick as flashes, Lorcan slashes Scootaloo across the face, leaving four bloody claw marks.

"Listen here, you little wingless brat...you don't know how many years I spent, thinking that my brother is dead! Spike should be grateful that he wasn't in the way when my allies attacked!" Lorcan hisses at Scootaloo who is crying from the pain. "Besides, you talked like you have a kind of good sibling rivalry yourself which isn't true!"

"What are you talking about?" Scootaloo demands to Lorcan in pain.

"Oh yes, I know of how you like to be with Rainbow Dash and how you treat her like a big sister...ha! What a joke! She doesn't care for you, to her, you are nothing more than a nuisance to her, a little dodo who can't even fly. Why, you and your friends even did an embarrassing article on her in that newspaper of yours. You think she wants to be your 'big sister' after that, even after forgiveness?"

"That's...that's not right! Rainbow does care for me! She was upset for the whole Gabby Gums article but Rainbow forgave me! You don't know her like I do."

"Oh, please." Lorcan scoffs to the tear shedding Scootaloo. "Face it, your relationship is built on a lie. She doesn't have time for you, don't even bother!"

"Shut up, leave Scootaloo alone!" Sweetie snaps furiously to Lorcan. "Rainbow does care for her, just like how Rarity does for me." Hearing this, gave Lorcan sinisterly idea.

"So you think that your big sister loves you, right?"

Sweetie said, "I don't think, I know that Rarity loves me!"

Lorcan asks, "Are you sure; enough that she would never hit you?"

"I'm positive."

"Yeah, you can take that to the bank and cash it!" Dinky comments as her friends agree with both her and Sweetie.

"Well, let's see what happens when those so-called sisters and their friends come to rescue you. They will find a way here, so sit tight." Lorcan said. Leaving the two main CMC to comfort Scootaloo, the villain smirks.

Everything is going as Lorcan wishes it to be...

Author's note  
Lorcan has captured the CMC and what is he up to? And where's Golden Heart going? In the next chapter, the Mane Six works on finding the castle and the rescue while Spike makes a decision that could affect his future as well as meeting King Spkyoran the Old. Read, review and suggest.

The fight of Lorcan vs. Golden Heart is based off of the Roxas vs. Riku one.

The clone Nyx thing is the only way for me to use one of V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G.'s suggestions later.

The one who made the threatening note to Lorcan will be revealed in a later fic.


	6. Chapter 5: Spike's Decision

Author's note  
Hey folks, time for the next chapter which is a bit of a turnaround for you Spike fans as well as foreshadow things to come. To cornholio4, maybe you're right, but they are being led by a villain lusting for control of Equestria, so that happens.

Good suggestions, KingHuffman, though did you get my PM about the Fafnir character?

Chapter 5: Spike's Decision

"Hey Billy, are you gonna keep your appearance a secret all through the end? I'm dying of curiosity here?" bad-asp asked off in seeing that Billy Arratoon has yet to show them who or what he looks like, it's enough to get a person to go crazy.

"I think you can show them now." JusSonic stated in thinking now is the time here.

"Yes, the stage is set, so...take it away, Billy." VISION-KING nods while signaling their third party person of the hour to let the others see him now.

"Oh yeah, well don't be surprise, here's what I really look like!" Billy Arratoon proclaimed while gripping his UnDeciders outfit, in truth, he's ready to show what he looks like now.

Once Billy Arratoon removes the hood and cloak, the other Authors got a good view in who this Author Guest was. He was a human who appeared to be a fifteen year old boy with bluish eyes and dark brown hair. His clothes are a black raggedy jacket, blue jeans, white t-shirt. In short, some almost mistook him of some Nostlagia Critic, only without the glasses, tie & hat.

"If you wanted to know, my personality is being nice, kind, laidback, funny, & sarcastic in how I do things. In a way, think of the way I behavior & do things like, Edward Elric & Phineas Flynn that are combined, picture that if you can." Billy Arratoon shrugs off in explaining the basic workings on how he does things and how he acts to which the Authors can follow.

"I'm trying, & somehow, it's kinda funny seeing the anime guy do something from a flat-rate character." Secret-Universe spoke off with a cheeky giggle; just thinking about it was kinda silly about two known characters.

"If that guy from Fullmetal Alchemist says "I know what we're gonna do today" from Phineas & Ferb, I could just laugh right over!" Darth Ben Valor proclaimed in exclaiming the outcome of what's to happen with this member if that scene were to ever happen.

"Well, I think you're a liked person already." VISION-KING smile to pat Billy on his shoulder in congratulating him for getting so many Authors to like him already.

"Thanks to you guys, I am." Billy Arratoon looked to VISION-KING & JusSonic, knowing it's thanks to these guys, they made this all happen, just for him & his ideal story.

"Our deepest pleasure Bill," JusSonic exclaimed with a kind nod in what he and VISION-KING were able to do for the guy.

* * *

Celestia and Luna arrives in Ponyville, knowing that once again, they arrived too late but the alicorns took precaution in stopping at a certain place in time via a familiar box that Celestia is floating behind herself. The two princesses arrive at the library as the nurses are helping the ponies who were knocked out by Boris recover.

"I presume that once again we're too late." Celestia said grimly to Twilight.

"Yes...those jerks had done another attack on us." Rainbow groans a bit. "They tricked Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon into causing a forest, distracting most of us so Boris and his goons would kidnap the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"And have Gilda attacked me." Fluttershy said in fright. "This is worst than being on caffeine by Rainbow."

"Worth a laugh though."

"Ponyville isn't the only place being attacked: Canterlot was attacked as well." Luna said grimly. "Lorcan kept us from coming here sooner with his Diamond Dogs."

"Oh just great," Shining groans a bit. "What is he wanting to gain from kidnapping those fillies and colt?"

"Isn't it done obvious?" Applejack remarks to Shining with a scoff. "He done want us 'ta rescue them an' 'ta put us in a trap! Come on, Ah done seem movies like 'dis before."

"But what other choice do we have?" Twilight ask in sadness. "Lorcan will hurt the Cutie Mark Crusaders...just like he killed Starlight...and made Spike go away...and..."

"It isn't your fault, Twiley." Shining said to Twilight, hugging his sister in comfort. "We will rescue them and defeat Lorcan, bringing him to justice."

"But how," Pinkie ask Shining curiously. "We don't know what he is!"

"I know..." Luna said meekly to the other ponies. "Lorcan is in the Castle of Nightmare Moon at Nightmare Canyon."

"How do you know, sister?" Celestia ask Luna, arching an eyebrow at this.

"Golden Heart brought me there yesterday. I went over to try to talk him out of his conquest...or to defeat him."

"So why didn't you defeat him and brought him in sooner?" Twilight ask Luna, wondering why the Goddess of the Night didn't bother to bring Lorcan to justice yesterday. Then this madness would've been avoided sooner!

"I...I rather not talk about it, please don't make me." Luna said, blushing a bit. The ponies blink a bit, wondering why she's doing that.

"Where's Nightmare Canyon, Princess Luna?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Golden Heart just teleported us there. It's amazingly that none of them saw us coming. And I don't know where Golden Heart himself is, he didn't follow us when we were coming here."

The ponies sigh in irritation or concern. How will they find the castle if Luna doesn't know or Golden Heart is nowhere in sight? Rainbow pauses and goes over to her laptop while remarking, "Gotta check my e-mails."

"How can yew check yer e-mails when Scoots an' her friends are probably in danger right now?" Applejack demands to Rainbow in annoyance.

"Hey, time waits for no pony...or e-mails!"

Applejack sighs in annoyance as Rainbow checks her e-mail, seeing a new one which she brings up.

**Attention foalish ponies!**

**As you are aware by now, the Brotherhood of Tadaka has captured your foals. If you wish for their safely, bring the Elements of Harmony and Twilight to the Castle of Nightmare Moon at Nightmare Canyon before sun rise. Failure is not an option. The Age of Dragons is upon us all!**

**-L**

"Ugh, another one of this stupid Age of Dragons crap? I am getting tired of this by now! DELETED," Rainbow snaps furiously as she quickly does the usual tactic.

**DELETED!**

Rainbow then turns to the other ponies who stare at her in shock and disbelief. She ask, "Uh, what?"

"You mean to tell us...that you were getting e-mails about Lorcan about the Age of Dragons all this time...and didn't bother to tell us before?" Twilight ask Rainbow in shock, twitching her eyes in fury.

"Not all this time, since I got the e-mail about Tadaka and you slammed the door in my face. Anyway, I just called them junk mail. Why?"

Twilight growls furiously then jumps into the air, bursting in flames like before, making the ponies gasps. Rainbow yelps as her friend got into her face big time.

"YOU IDIOT; BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL US BEFORE, SPIKE IS NOW GONE, NYX'S FRIENDS HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND ALL OF EQUESTRIA IS IN DANGER!" Twilight screams in Rainbow's face in fury. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"Twilight, Twilight, easy!" Fluttershy exclaims to Twilight in worry.

"I know that this looks bad, but calm down!" Pinkie exclaims to Twilight in horror.

For a moment, it doesn't look like there's anything to calm Twilight down...until Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder, making the flaming unicorn turns to her. The princess spoke gently, "Twilight...I know you are angry...but will hurting one of your friends make things better?"

Twilight hesitates then sadly calms down, turning back to normal. She lands on the floor, saying, "You're...you're right. Rainbow, I'm sorry...it's just...my family is breaking up...and all of Equestria is being victims of a monster who wanted me dead years ago! I...I don't know what to do."

"Its okay, Twilight; we will resolve this somehow."

"We just need to stop Lorcan...but that depends on us finding Nightmare Canyon." Shining said grimly, knowing what his sister is going through. Her sister's little family is breaking up and she doesn't know what to do.

"Wait...I think I know...Rainbow's security cameras." Twilight said thoughtfully as she saw a familiar monitor nearby and goes over to her.

"Security what now," Applejack asks confused as the other ponies goes over. Rainbow yelps a bit in worry and in a nervous way.

"Her security cameras, she planted them all over Equestria. I saw something on it a while ago before the Demon Pony incident. Maybe..."

Twilight uses her magic to flip the channels, Rainbow backs away nervously. One of the channels show Fluttershy's bedroom as Angel is seen jumping up and down on the bed happily.

"Hey, that looks like my bedroom; the fire didn't damage my cottage!" Fluttershy exclaims, gasping as she saw what Angel's doing, "Angel the bunny! You get off of there right now!"

Twilight changes the channel, showing Pinkie Pie's home. It shows her TV on. Tough, who is recovering as well, blinks a bit as he asks Pinkie, "Wait, yew left yer TV on?"

"Well, duh! That way I won't miss any of my shows, silly!" Pinkie giggles to Tough in amazement.

Twilight switch the channels once more, showing the inside of Carousel Baroque. Rarity's cat Opalscence is seen playing with a ball of yarn; nothing to be seen here.

Rarity glares suspiciously at Rainbow as she ask, "Rainbow, why are you having security cameras watching us?"

"Err, in case of burglars." Rainbow said, her eyes look away nervously. "I mean, not like I was using them to spy on you all or spot what Soarin' does before going to bed..."

"In fact, look, there's a camera in his bathroom right now" Pinkie exclaims as one channel shows Soarin' flexing in front of a mirror, the Pegasus pony is unaware of a camera watching him right now.

Twilight flips the channel; it shows an image of the group looking at the monitor. They turn and saw one of Rainbow's security cameras nearby, much to their surprise.

"How long has that been there?" Twilight ask in disbelief as Rainbow chuckles nervously. The purple unicorn continues flipping channels, showing images from the Mane Six lookalikes' new restaurant, the image from Tough's ring (which he left at home), Rainbow's own version of Cloudsdale and the throne room at Canterlot. "Ah, there's the throne room which Rainbow booby-trapped it to drop a sugar bomb at anytime."

"Oh yes, I was wondering about that." Celestia said, giving a glare to Rainbow who chuckles sheepishly. Twilight switch the channels until she found one for the Castle of Nightmare Moon's meeting room.

"There it is! Not much to say!"

"I can track it with my laptop." Rainbow said as she works on her laptop. "It should help us find out the coordinates. Give me a bit of time."

"Well, hurry, please!" Luna insists as Rainbow work harder. This goes on for a few seconds or so. The group saw a meeting happening.

"What are they talking about now?" Fluttershy ask a bit curiously.

Of course, Discord appears in the image, remarking slyly, "Spying on us, are we? Naughty naughty," The evil chimera then punches the image, causing a static. It's obviously that Discord has destroyed the camera.

"Well, so much for that." Shining said with a sigh, "Rainbow?"

"Luckily I tracked the footage before Discord wipe out the camera." Rainbow said as she motions to an image on her computer. "I found the coordinates."

"Good, then it's time we done go down there an' give those creeps what fer!" Applejack exclaims in determination.

"Not without a plan!" Twilight insists. "We need the Elements before we rushed in."

"I knew you were going to say that." Luna said with a smile as Celestia floats a familiar case over to Twilight. "We knew that the Elements would be needed so we stop by the vault before coming over here."

"Good, we got a chance!"

"Go forth and save us all, my little ponies. Equestria is in your hooves now." Celestia said before giving a stern look to Rainbow. "And when you get back, Miss Rainbow Dash, I want a word with you about using cameras to spy on ponies and for booby-trapping the Canterlot throne room!"

"Busted," Pinkie laughs as Rainbow chuckles nervously, giving out a gulp. She is in big trouble when this is over...

* * *

As this moment, the scene shows us just what is happening with Ben Mare walking with Nyx (the real one), Phobos, and a not so corporative Spike. As they reach a certain hill spot, they took a moment to gaze from it in seeing just where they were at this time. This group was by the borders from far to the West of Equestria, lay mountain ranges jutting into the sky, vast barren expenses of rock and wide open plains and valley that cut through them like wounds in the very land itself. Above the group that stared at this sight, saw a dark haze hung in the air within such a place before them. But what caused the haze were at least dozens of what some could call them great beasts that flew about, occasionally blotting out the sun itself it would seem. This was a place that Celestia had spoken about, the place that she instructed her son Ben Mare to take Spike with the company of Nyx & Phobos to what is known as: The Land of the Dragon Clans.

"Unbelievable!" Nyx spoke with much surprise as she's never seen such breath taking scenery.

"Wow, this place seems a little different than last time!" Phobos spoke off in looking around, last time he saw this place, it was…different, is all he knows.

"Nugh, it's fine, I guess." Spike shrug off in a non-caring attitude tone when with this group.

"So this is the land that belongs to the Dragon Clans? I've read about it, but this is my first ever witnessing this." Ben Mare spoke in taking in some of the surroundings; this place is not something every average day pony gets to come across to see. "Come on, let's go." The stallion with the Triforce Mark signals for the rest to come along with him, knowing where they have to go next.

With that, the group were skidding down a nicely slop spot before touching ground. Now this group had to get to the borders leading to the Dragon Clan's territory, should be okay, right? Well, some would think that, but at the moment of during the walking at this time, the atmosphere was not a positive situation since the start of this journey. And by that, we mean about Spike still showing his own negativity signs from all that's happened to him. From Spike's experience about learning about Lorcan, learning what happened to his father Tadaka & mother Sindell, to even to the point where after learning what Twilight spoke about him when she was a filly, hatching a baby dragon just to earn her chance to pass her entrance exam. All of these feelings were boiling up inside, that even during his outrage, he showed some powerful magic force that blew away some of his friends when he lashed out. Right now, the baby dragon was just hoping to get this trip over and done with, and…to be left alone, still holding a deep grudge that scared his very heart of emotion.

"Hey Spike, quit lagging behind, we got to get moving!" Phobos turned around in seeing how much Spike was dragging his feet, the baby dragon's mind was really distracted lately that he forgets they have to be somewhere.

"Hmph, like you wanna go to a place you're force to come and see this." Spike looked away to remark off about Phobos's coming to the Dragon Clan's territory and he's a Moon Dragon, he should know what to expect on arrival there after their known history.

"Hey come on Spike, Phobos is just as concern of going to this place as you are." Nyx walked beside Phobos to try and speak out in terms of what her friend is doing, he is trying to help Spike who's in need of help.

"Look, would you just shut it and quit trying to be nice to me!" Spike snapped off towards Nyx with his angry face which made the black filly flinch at hearing that awful tone of the baby dragon. "It's not like your feelings for what's happen should bother you!" The baby dragon pointed off to make a statement in which Nyx shouldn't even bother trying to be nice to him, after all that's happened so far.

"Hey, that's pushing your luck, Spike!" Phobos snapped off in protest for Nyx, Spike's getting a bit out of line here.

"Spike, I was only concerning for you." Nyx spoke from feeling a bit more hurtful in what someone she considers like a brother was behaving towards her.

"Well here's a fact! Twilight and me were pretty close, until YOU showed up one day!" Spike exclaimed off to point out a fact from being a bit antsy of what life was like before Nyx showed up. "Bad enough Twilight left me out of a lot of her adventures, but she left you out of it too and with me! You could have at least protest or help in those manners, least of all, my own!" The baby dragon was stating how during the times he wanted to go with Twilight on adventures, he was left behind even Nyx couldn't help in making an argument about it. "Sometimes, I almost wonder if maybe it would have been best for Boxco and Dum Dum to have just killed you during the Demon Pony thing, At least then, that accident would have been perfect for something, that 'WAS', an accident!" Spike crossed his arms to look up into the skies in saying something really cruel just now.

"Huuagh," Nyx gasped from hearing this and lets off a tiny moan while looking away, trying her best not to let off in tears.

"Okay, I may not know what's going through that head of yours, but you better take back what you said about Nyx!" Phobos snapped off in flying up to Spike's face while the baby dragon continues to walk but the moon dragon wanted this guy to apologize for those rude things.

"Why don't you make me, Spots," Spike got up in Phobos' face while calling him something hurtful.

"I will, baby-face!" Phobos snapped off right back as the two were in a war of name-calling.

"Moon Moron," Spike snapped off towards Phobos in getting in his face.

"Purple Doop," Phobos snapped off in calling Spike something that sounded bad.

"You're purple too, you know!" Spike pointed out to exclaim something Phobos didn't think to clearly about.

"D'OH! I forgot! Never mind that, let's start over!" Phobos cursed under his breath, how he let something like that slip his mind?

"I think your brain is at the tip of your tail, Moon Tail!" Spike made a new insult while calling this guy something else.

"Well your head's spike full of issues, Spike-Head!" Phobos snapped off right back at Spike in stating about his spike look.

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY; Cut it out back there!" Ben Mare spoke out from looking behind him, seeing while he walks that there is some issues going on. "Look, everything in our lives were fine and happy before Lorcan came into the picture and now look. Our family is breaking apart here!" The stallion tried to say that none of this would be happening, if not for the fault of one being in particular. "The only thing now is to trust that my mom, Celestia, can stop Lorcan's reign for good before his evil brings anymore chaos to Equestria than it already has!" After stating that brief end to the argument, Ben Mare looks away while leading this little group onward.

"Huphm!" Spike scoffs off a 'huff' noise while muttering out these things under breath. "Yeah, she did a great job from the times with Nightmare Moon and Discord." The baby dragon made a remark about a fact from two villains Celestia tended to but there was a problem…it wasn't settled. "When those two villains returned, Celestia didn't have me doing squat. Instead, she left that to her student to uphold. And let's not forget the time how Twilight got beaten by a Changeling when the Queen fooled everyone into such a false belief." Spike reminded of the events from Nightmare Moon, to Discord to even that which lead to Twilight's own self-doubt that no one believes her during Cadance's wedding where the Changeling Queen almost would have won, and yet Celestia couldn't do a thing, matters would have been different if he was put in charge.

"Keep talking like that, and it's no wonder Twilight don't put you in her spot, unlike me, you get in the way." Phobos spoke off in bragging how he have no trouble, but Spike, he just be extra baggage.

"You want me to roast your tail here and now, Moony Dragon!" Spike snapped off to point the finger in planning to cook this guy's tail if he don't back off.

"Hey! I only shook my behind at that bone-headed brother of yours; at least I stuck up to him with his short expectation!" Phobos snapped off in remotely recalling how that event took place when Lorcan wanted the Moon Dragon to work for him, the villain got the answer alright, a shake of the rear to the dragon foe's face kinda answer.

"So did I and he was taller than me by 2 to 3 as much, but at least I thought a more sensible thing, unlike that empty-head of yours!" Spike snapped off in stating how he even stood up to the villain that was taller than him at the time, even if he never knew Lorcan was his brother, at least the baby dragon had 'some' sense of a plan, unlike Phobos.

"Whose head you calling empty?" Phobos snapped off with growling teeth that him and Spike were this close to tussling it out against the other when…

"Stop it! Stop it! BOTH OF YOU! Please!" Nyx cut between the two small dragons in trying to break off another fight. "Daddy's right, our family is breaking apart, and that's why we're on this journey, to fix it!" The little black filly tried to once again, bring reason into the picture that they need this to not only help them but Spike to the most.

"Yeah, and fix his attitude!" Phobos remarked off in glaring at Spike in remotely stating the baby dragon needs an attitude adjustment.

"Hmph," Spike huffed to look away from these two, already having enough talking to them.

"Mom will stop him, Spike!" Ben assures Spike, but all that did was make the baby dragon more upset.

"Peh, how, by killing him, the only living family member I have in cold blood like she did my father; So that I'm the last one?!"

"But Spike, your father was an evil-" Nyx yelps as Spike grabs her by the neck.

"Shut the buck up, you little accident!" Spike snaps. Phobos snarls as Nyx gasps. "You may have a mother and a father now...but me? I got nothing, nothing but ponies who wanted nothing to me but use me for slave work! I am not going to get kicked around by someone like you anymore!"

"Enough, enough," Phobos snaps as he push Spike, forcing him to let Nyx go. "Want to go right now?"

"Anytime, anyplace, freak!"

"Ugh, how much further until we reach the Dragon Clan's land, this argument is enough to…" Ben was signing in hearing and looking a bit back in seeing how the group was misbehaving, unless they reach their spot soon, then… "Oh, we've arrived." Ben Mare yelped from suddenly looking up, as did those in the group from Nyx, Spike and Phobos to see what he saw.

Just like that, the group made it to the crossing borders from the land they cross to now entering the territory of the Dragon Clan. Now from a certain view, the group managed to carefully go in while watching their steps. Not much is known about this territory other that from what Ben Mare was told, there was one particular valley where it was said that twelve of the most powerful dragons are said to gather at; The Valley of the Chieftain. It's said that each one of the twelve was head of a particular Clan of Dragons and that each one lay on a bed of gold and jewels, which is normal for a dragon to collect. Right now, Ben Mare had to go and find such a place, for it's there that his mother, Celestia, said they could take Spike towards…where he might be safe from Lorcan.

"Okay, let's stick together, and don't do anything rash." Ben Mare was telling the others here that they should keep themselves real close, as to not get lost here.

"Who would do something as stupid in a dragon clan's nest?" Spike remotely shrugs off with a mean attitude still about anyone doing something rash in this area.

"Uh-oh; Enemy at 12 O'clock," Phobos spoke out in pointing out and seeing a hazy feature in the clouds above that looked to be going for them. "I'll get him before he gets the drop on us!" Phobos declared out with a determine expression before he took to the skies. "Frssuvhm…." and like a rocket, he launched himself off at a fast rate towards where danger seems to be coming.

"Wait Phobos; you shouldn't just…" Nyx tried to warn, but Phobos was too out of range to hear her.

"Haaaahh…gupvhm…" Phobos was about to deliver a punch when he got grabbed in by a giant claw that snatched him before he even made any hit marks of the enemy in the haze cloud.

"GRUGRUGRUARAAAHHH-Raaaauuhhh…" There was a very low growl and though through the haziness covering it, Phobos could see the glowing eyes and the sounds of a mighty beast that had caught him.

"Hmmm, what to do when captured by a seriously dangerous enemy that looks like they can chew you out and spit you out like gum…Oh yeah!" Phobos was tapping his chin in thinking for a moment on what to do when in this kinda situation and then just like that, the answer came, "HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Yep, the old cry for help gag, if nothing else, it's at least effective to signal one's need of aid.

**"ROOOOOOAAARRRUUGHHH," **There was a dragon's roar, as there appeared out was an eastern dragon that finally landed on the ground, and she seem ready to toast Phobos that was helps.

The ponies with Spike saw this and worried what would happen, though the later wasn't paying this much mind, until…

**"Okay now, you can let him go now, Mei Long." **Spoke a wise voice above the skies in addressing the eastern dragon.

**"But this is a Moon Dragon! One of Tadaka's Servants who was banished into the Void," **The one before the group was called Mei Long as she looked up to the sky in speaking towards someone.

Coming out of the hazy skies was what appeared to be a Great Dragon that flew overhead, circled several times before landing on the ground just about beside Mei Long. After approaching, he hunched down on his hind legs and tail, supporting his own body weight. His scales were violet, darkened with age, with a lighter underbelly and a magnificent row of spines going down his back. This was none other than King Spykoran the Old and he was looking to his friend with the action that was displayed.

**"Yes, but unlike his brethren….he acts differently."** Spoke the king's voice of reason about the part of Phobos being different from other Moon Dragons. "**Not only did he escape the imprisonment, but he is known for being more friends with Ponies then the rest of the Moon Dragons. Celestia spoke that he too was coming along for us to meet him with the others." **King Spykoran exclaimed out to explain that from the note he received from Celestia, it was apparent that Phobos would come along to join Spike, along with Ben Mare & Nyx.

**"Very well, as you command, my King." **Mei Long humbly nods her head in agreeing to what her king spoke of his reasons being and just let Phobos go.

"Gupvhmm…" Phobos yelped from landing on his rear end, even when he was free, he seem almost traumatized with fear like a deer in the headlights.

"Phobos! Are you okay?" Nyx came up near her friend in asking in concern if Phobos was gonna be alright.

"I think I may have just wet myself just now." Phobos stated with a blank look on his face, which Nyx moved a little bit back in finding that piece of knowledge…a bit too much to stand.

**"Greetings to you all; we are among the Twelve Dragon Councils leading our Clans. I am King Spykoran The Old.**" King Spykoran spoke in looking below in addressing those before that have come here. _**"**_**And you already know Mei Long, Leader of the Eastern Clan." **He waved his left claw out in addressing the appearance of the eastern dragon the gang has become acquainted to now.

**"We have been introduced." **Mei Long exclaimed off in saying that they have met, under odd first impressions but met none the less.

**"And you all are?" **King Spykoran spoke in liking to be introduced to the new faces before him and his friend to get acquainted to.

"Yes, forgive us." Ben Mare bows in hearing this as he clears his throat before pointing to themselves of those that haven't met these dragons before. "You already met Phobos; he's the new Moon Dragon that just came into our lives." Phobos made a little sheepish wave with a smile in looking up at the dragons. "This is my adopted daughter Nyx, of whom I'm sure you probably know was once the reincarnation of Nightmare Moon, but choose to live a good & peaceful life, as a filly" On that mentioned note, Nyx smiled to wave without showing too much cautiousness against these large dragons. "And my name is Ben Mare, her father and adoptive child to Celestia, my mother." Ben soon addressed himself in letting the two dragons know who he is.

**"My, my, it appears we have quite the collection of the most particular beings famous of their old history tales." **Mei Long spoke in stating in remembering how 'most' of those here with Spike have a certain history.

**"We know much of the Moon Dragon, the one called Phobos, and even the little black filly Nyx with her old history of Nightmare Moon, who was once Princess Luna long ago."** King Spykoran nods in stating how they truly know about the facts about these first two, but for the other pony. **"But to hear that Celestia had adopted a pony child to raise as her own, one not of bloodline, is a sight I never imagine." **The old dragon admitted that even he never would have guessed what the princess of the sun was doing when taking in to raise an abandon foal.

**"Even more so other than the history we were told of you were once the Demon Pony that terrorized Equestria. To see you now, as the bearing of the Triforce Mark, is another thing to take into account." **Mei Long spoke in seeing the Triforce Mark on Ben Mare's flank, it's truly a shock to see that such great power was given…to a pony, no less.

**"Indeed, I for one never imagine I get to see the legend spoken long ago here, the greatest power of three elements placed together as a triangle. You must be very worthy to wield their power."** King Spykoran spoke with an honest expression when he spoke towards Ben Mare as he's amazed that the stallion has that power to wield.

"Um yeah, thank you for saying so." Ben Mare rubbed the back of his head in feeling a bit sheepish from getting this kinda attention.

"Yeah, even Grandma Celestia was surprised." Nyx smiled off to say this fact about her father and about her grandmother.

**"Celestia is your Grandmother?" **Mei Long responded off in nearly being wide-eyed in hearing this right, Celestia is a grandmother to the reincarnation of Nightmare Moon?

"Yeah, kinda makes sense." Phobos shrugs off to dryly make this statement about where this confusion can be answered for, "Since with Twilight's brother married to Celestia's niece Cadance, she's practically family; Plus, with Ben Mare being her adoptive child and being with Twilight, and with an adoptive daughter, kinda makes sense!" The Moon Dragon exclaimed off in concluding the noted facts of where one thing connects with another here to solve this mystery.

**"Hmm-hmm, to hear the day some pony calls Celestia a Grandmother or Grandma, that's the first interesting subject to crack a smile I've come across all day." **King Spykoran tried to hold back a chuckle, but from his smirky expression, it was hard to resist letting it go from hearing such news about Celestia being Nyx's grandmother.

"Hmph., what a waste of time! We come all this way here and you'll all chatting in not seeing I'm right here!" Spike crossed his arms to look away in annoyance; he even wonders why he's here if he's all but forgotten now.

"Hey come on, they were just being friendly with us! Even me, and I was scared stiff from what almost happened!" Phobos stated off that Spike didn't have to go and lose his head over being forgotten.

"Whatever!" Spike huffed off in looking away, still holding that little grudge of his.

"Oh Spike," Nyx closed her eyes to shake her head, will the baby dragon ever be who he was again?

"I'm sorry, guess we got carried away, anyway, we brought Spike here for his own protection." Ben Mare exclaimed off for the odd moment before turning to the dragon council before them.

**"A noble sentiment on yours and Celestia's behalf," **King Spykoran nods in completely understanding the stallion's point of view, it's expectable.

"Noble? NOBLE!" Spike heard this before turning to actually lash this out towards the king of dragons. "What's so NOBLE in being kept in the dark while others hid facts about my family! MY REAL FAMILY," He was actually arguing over the fact that the ponies have wrong him, kept the truth of his family from him and this guy says they're noble for it.

**"You be wise not to take such a tone like that with the king, young one. Especially since he is…" **Mei Long was about to sternly scold the baby dragon for his loose temper and blindness to his actions until….

**"Let it go, Mei Long." **Spykoran held up a claw in stopping his friend from saying anymore.

**"But he was just…" **Mei Long tried to protest in what the king was even thinking by doing this.

**"He has every right; we knew this day would come when Lorcan & Tadaka's tale would reach even the youngest member of their family."** King Spykoran nods with a solemn expression taking over his face as he knew the day of this talk would come to pass. **"If you have something to say, little one, I, as King, shall hear you out." **He spoke in humbly accepting all the compliance that Spike has against what has happened to him up to this moment.

"Okay, fine! Now we can get to somewhere!" Spike stated off with a rude comment before he soon begins to talk about the subject. "Why was I neither told about my history, I heard it all from Celestia! About what happened to my brother! What happened to my father! And what happened to…" Spike suddenly stop to look away, feeling a bit more sorrow in whose else he was going to bring up that hurt him deeply. "My own mother…who I don't know anything about, because she died while I was an egg and she didn't do anything wrong to deserve som" To Spike, he doesn't even know much about his mother, who she was, if she was nice from the tinniest note from the story told and yet she's dead.

**"The timing to tell you the truth was to happen when you reached the right of age."** King Spykoran spoke with a serious and calm tone in stating what Spike should know of this coming to know the truth, **"As at this moment, you are too young to completely handle the truth of what has happened in the generations past before your birth." **The king stated that even if they told Spike about his family, the ones involved wanted him to mature enough to handle it, but this action proves that telling even sooner resulted in an unbalance state of rage.

"What happened? I JUST SAID I KNOW!" Spike snapped off at the king in hearing this excuse before pointing to Nyx in saying this next part. "About Nightmare Moon killing my father's guard, how he wanted revenge on ponies, got my brother to go along, and then Celestia sentence my father to death, instead of keeping him imprisoned with his own army like Phobos was!" The baby dragon was really lashing out a lot of things that had happened that seem kinda cruel to him, yet others seem to have gotten off it with ease.

"Hey! Don't go bringing me into this! I didn't know what I was getting into then! And lived every regretful moment of it," Phobos protested out in saying he had nothing to do with what actions he did in the past.

"Oh Phobos," Nyx sighed in hearing her Moon Dragon's tone; he sounded pretty upset about it.

"And that's because of what you did, my own older brother was out trying to find me, only to be kept a distance from ever learning that I was alive!" Spike snapped off towards the two dragons in seeing that from their actions, Lorcan lost his own little brother and was never given the satisfaction of them being together…as a family.

"Spike, listen! Lorcan may have wanted you, but we did not know if he raises you to hate ponies like your father did to him." Ben Mare tried to explain the state of what would have happened in Lorcan had taken Spike up and be raised like his elder brother. "It's cause of that hatred; he killed a lot of innocent ponies, even…" The stallion froze for a moment as he looked to the ground in sorrow in what he had to say next, "Shining & Twilight's brother, Starlight." Ben knows how much Twilgiht, his love, cared for her little brother and Lorcan was the one that killed the innocent colt.

**"It is true, that through Tadaka's influence, your brother Lorcan became what your father ended believing from ill fate when Princess Luna broke such an easily soft heart to become bitter." **Mei Long nods in completely accepting the fact and knowing the solution of the matter knew that such actions from a father even twisted a bit of his own son from what happened to them long ago.

**"But tell us, young Spike, what do you truly believe ponies to truly be of their nature."** King Spykoran spoke in questioning the young baby dragon this question to be answered.

"What's that suppose to mean? I know what they are!" Spike snapped off in hearing this king ask such a question he already knows about. "They're lying, deceitful, slave-driving…" The baby dragon would have gone on even more if he wasn't cut off.

**"But is that what you truly see? Or, is it how you only want them to be seen?" **King Spykoran asked a puzzling riddle for Spike to answer for himself.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Spike ceases his moment to look up at the dragon in confusion as if lost by such a statement.

**"I have received many scrolls from Celestia as Twilight Sparkle sends them to her."** King Spykoran nods to say that he has been informed of the progress that has happened with Twilight, even young Spike as well. **"Tell me, do you remember incidents where if what you believe the ponies to be as you claim truly fit such description?" **The king looked down with the expression of a wise and calm leader, questioning that of the young's lost path.

"Well I…" Spike was kinda lost for words, as he had no way around such a statement of claim by the king.

**"Think hard…hard deeply….remember it all. And the picture you seek shall be clear to you." **King Spykoran spoke with a closed eye expression, as he awaits for Spike to think his thoughts carefully and give him an answer then.

Spike had no idea what this king of the Dragon Clans was all about but he sighed in giving in and just getting that request done with. He was in the moment of thinking back to all the times he dealt with ponies and Spike still wasn't too happy about it. A lot of them involved the baby dragon not going along on such dangerous adventures. But then his eyes perk when he recalled different curious moments in his life of what did happen when he was with ponies. Like that time when the baby dragon and Rarity went to look for gems, she got kidnapped by Diamond Dogs and how Spike needed help to rescue her…even Twilight let him have his 'one' moment to play the hero by having her be his stead and she let the baby dragon. And during the event Spike ran away from home when he thought Owlowiscious was taking over his job as number one assistant, Twilight came looking for him, she even went through a situation of facing off against the green dragon Spike upset in order to save and rescue him from such perils. There was even that time, during his birthday, he gave a precious heart made gem to Rarity and it was from the caring heart that it snaps Spike out of his greedy stage from developing into a rapidly mature full grown dragon and wrecking Ponyville. Then that time when Twilight told him not to over eat too much ice cream or he get a sick tummy when the pony got a visit from her future self and realized too late that he himself became future Spike in the after events to which Twilight helped the little dragon during the madness back then. Then there was that time, when he went on his dragon quest to meet other follow dragons, Spike met Garble & his teenage buddies, Twilight, Rarity & Rainbow Dash were in disguise to make sure that the baby dragon could fit in with the others….only to realize, there were some cases where not to cross the line. Like when he met Peewee, the baby phoenix that became his pet in a way, he kinda reminded Spike of himself when he was found and rescued. And there were plenty of other things that happened after the Canterlot Wedding when the Changeling Invasion soon ceased from the threat levels. To certain things, like during the Demon Pony Event, sure, there were hard times happening but even Spike helped where it counted like when he fought to stop Boxco & Dum Dum from hurting the CMC, Derpy & Pony Joe, and even before that tried to keep Boris from killing the pony that was Ben Mare under a curse. After just reliving some of those memories, the angry feeling in Spike's heart….began to fade a little.

**"It would seem you are finding the answers that puzzled you, young dragon." **King Spykoran the Old spoke from opening his eyes in seeing the new expression Spike was showing, he has come to terms with his lost thought of the situation.

"Yeah, who would have thought that there were some good times, along with the bad?" Spike spoke a bit in grief, feeling that even from all the bad times, there were still the good times he had with his friends? "But…that still doesn't excuse Twilight for what she said about me in her diary!" The baby dragon snaps off towards the king of dragons in remembering what the smart unicorn said about him in her dairy.

"Oh brother, not this again," Phobos slapped his head over his head; Spike was still stuck on that.

**"I see, they say that a diary is a written history of one's thoughts, feelings and expressions of what's happened in their lives.**" Mei Long spoke from absorbing this piece of facts on what Spike is also upset about.

"Yeah, Spike found it and is upset about what my mommy wrote about him." Nyx nods sadly in staying that after Spike read that piece of entire, he's not forgiving Twilight.

"I tried to convincing him otherwise but he won't listen." Ben Mare tried to bring up the discussion about Twilight's diary but Spike only ignored it, saying it was some excuse they were making.

**"I see then tell us Spike…did you read it all?"** King Spykoran nods in following the situation here and asked Spike if he's read all of Twilight's diary to know the truth.

"All of it?" Spike looked back at the king with a raised eyebrow with a puzzled expression, why would he bother after learning what he himself could.

**"Surely if Twilight is as bad as you said, then you would have been very thorough in searching the truth." **Mei Long nods in saying out the wise thing to do is know all the facts, not to leave out a single detail or the knowledge Spike has is incomplete.

"Um, well…ugh, that is to say…" Spike was suddenly feeling sheepish as he was rubbing his back head before he soon spoke this… "No…" The baby dragon looked away in looking almost pretty embarrassed right about now.

"WHAAA-GAAUGH…" Phobos jumped up in hearing Spike say this before smacking on the ground for forgetting to keep himself in the air by flying, "Oh brother! And you said I was an empty head, I would have read it ALL to get the juicy details!" Phobos stood back up in dryly remarking how that Spike was clearly not to smart in going further to know all the stuff if he read Twilight's private diary.

"Phobos!" Nyx scolded her friend for even suggesting such a thing.

"What? That way, I know about Twilight?" Phobos asked off in defense as he was trying to make a clear point here.

"You see Spike; you jumped to conclusions before really understanding everything." Ben Mare explained out with an honest face in hoping the baby dragon gets this just as he reached for a saddle to pull out…a familiar diary book. "Here, Twilight let me bring her dairy along, believing that maybe you'll come to see something you missed." The stallion stated out while handing over to the puzzled Spike, Twilight's diary, to which he seemed confused but took it off Ben's hooves.

Spike looked a bit puzzled, but when he return to the same entry he was at about the mean thing Twilight said about him….he saw it! On the next entry, there was something that really widened Spike's eyes up in shock and horror in what was there…enough to shake his hands.

**Dear Diary****  
****I am beginning to warm up to Spike…and regret every word that I said about him. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him because of what that evil dragon has done to Starlight…he's becoming the brother I always wanted...**

Soon, the diary was dropped to the ground, it made a light impact, but the expression Spike was showing was more stunned and disbelieving then he ever was. Twilight's next entry about him was actually feelings of apology, saying how she was starting to feel love for him, almost like what the pony wished to spend time giving to her own brother, Starlight. The baby dragon was no replacement for the dead colt, Twilight just filled the void in her heart in seeing how much Spike was just like her little brother but she loved him for being himself, not someone else. Spike dropped to his knees, his mouth gaping and eyes widen while looking at his own claws that wobbled still.

"Spike…" Nyx spoke out towards her friend, wondering if he was okay but didn't think so.

"Uh-oh, I smell emotional drama coming on." Phobos spoke off from seeing this kinda behavior sign before and it's about to get mushy now.

"It's my fault." Spike muttered under his lips while still speaking out in disbelief. "How could I have been so foolish…so…so…" The baby dragon could have gone on, only if he not ran out of things to say.

"Stupid? Dumb? Blind? Raging, lashing, bad-mouthing, clawing filly's face little mons…" Phobos was actually speaking off a lot of things perfectly fitting what the baby dragon did till now.

"Phobos!" Nyx scold her friend for going a little overboard there on the name calling issue.

"Whoops! Got carried away, sorry," Phobos sheepishly covered his mouth while apologizing for what he did.

"No, that's all true Phobos…every word." Spike slowly state with a sorrow grim on his expression and sulking more. "I insulted my friends, pushed them away, even hurt them." The baby dragon was now realizing all of this a bit more than too late at this time. "I've probably become just another Lorcan menace to them. I feel like…no one would take me back after what happened!" Spike spoke in probably feeling like another new threat to the ponies of Equestria, the new Lorcan threat is what he'll be.

"Spike…I'm sorry." Nyx came up to apologize to the baby dragon for feeling such hardship on his shoulders.

"Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who should be sorry, I took my anger out on everyone…even hurt you." Spike spoke off with a sorrowful expression, he didn't even look to Nyx, remembering how he once clawed her face, what kinda friend could be forgiven for that action.

"Well that is true." Phobos spoke in thinking this over for a minute but saw Nyx's upset face so the Moon Dragon had to quickly respond to that. "But-but then again, maybe some of us should say we're sorry for what's happened to ya!" The Moon Dragon exclaimed that they should be sorry in why their friend had to go through such a rough time.

"Like it'll matter, I got no home, no friends, I barely now have much of a family and it's practically dysfunctional in working right." Spike remotely stated to stand up and kick a loose rock pebble away, feeling that everything is ruined beyond fixing now.

"Now I wouldn't go as far as…" Phobos was almost about to disagree there, except for one thing…Spike was mostly right about that, and he exclaimed why. "No, no, wait! Counting about Tadaka & Lorcan, and then us, okay, I might see the trouble…but it's only a little." The Moon Dragon kinda saw where Spike was now getting at but that was beside the point here.

"King Spykoran, is there nothing that can help Spike from the suffering he's endured? He's only a baby dragon that got put in the mix of this craziness that's happening now." Ben Mare looked up to the dragon council members in pleading that something could be done.

**"Even as such, this is not a surprise…when you are caught being protected but a villain that wishes to do great harm."** King Spykoran spoke with a wise tone of his expression, as he looks down towards the confused baby dragon. "**I went through a similar event, different, but much like little Spike here!" **The king exclaimed out in having an event happen to him that was pretty much what Spike is dealing with right now.

"Wait…you did, King Spykoran?" Spike spoke off in asking in disbelief, what did this guy go through that's almost like his own?

**"King Spykoran, you're not going to…" **Mei Long was about to state off if the king was going to talk about 'that' before the others.

**"Just this story Mei Long, it can help calm his mind more."** King Spykoran spoke in easing his friend in what he'll be doing is telling a tale, nothing more than that. **"Spike, when I was your age, I was cared for…by a demon gargoyle named Scorpan who served a terrible Baphomet named Tirek." **The dragon king explained out with feeling much grief in his voice when he spoke of these things.

"Tirek," Ben Mare gasped out in hearing that name right as it sent shivers down his spine.

"I heard about that name in school, he was someone that turned kidnapped ponies into…gulp…evil dragons." Nyx stated off in recalling the name from the history books, she even gulped in knowing that Tirek turn innocent ponies into evil dragons and that's scary alright.

"Yikes! Your care taker was working for the bad guys?" Phobos yelped out in surprise as this was news to him alright.

**"Scorpan had to complete Tirek's request, if not…he would hurt me then."** King Spykoran sadly explained out that the reason this person did such things for an evil villain, was because of the dragon king himself, when he was young. **"Tirek wielded the Rainbow of Darkness, the evil form of the Rainbow of Light, which as we all know is the Elements of Harmony."** He stated out with a serious expression on his face when discussing the matter about another Rainbow force, but one of evil darkness. **"My life would have lived in such a manner, if not for the sudden appearance of the Mag'ne. Otherwise, known as Megan, my friend," **The king nods with a solemn expression of much belief fate, feeling that without that one chosen by fate, he would have lived another life.

"The Mag'ne was your friend?" Ben Mare responded surprised in hearing this other piece of news from the dragon king.

"I've heard mommy telling me about how she and her family once came to our world." Nyx explained out her little knowledge about Celestia knowing how Megan, the Mag'ne came to their world.

"Hugh, humans were around here? Why is it that we haven't seen much of them lately?" Phobos asked off puzzled, if this was true, how was it they haven't seen any sign of these human beings in their world?

**"That is a question, best answered for another time."** Mei Long spoke off in behalf of her king in saying that question will be answered another time. **"My king, please…continue your tale." **She looked to King Spykoran in allowing him to continue telling his tale of the past.

**"Yes, I will."** King Spykoran nods in thanking Mei Long for that moment to give him the chance to continue. **"From then, with Megan's sudden appearance and from receiving the Rainbow of Light, though I admit, it was small compared to Tirek's Rainbow of Darkness, there was something to learn. Even in the deepest darkness, the tinniest light can out shine the darkness, when you have belief & hope among friends."** The wise dragon king explained out the great power that comes from when one has fate in not just themselves but in others helped out in a big pitch in the past. "**By then, the battle was turned; Tirek was destroyed when his own 'once' greatest power was overcome by the power of light. It was then, that Scorpan was free from his spell and turned back into his human prince self, by then a king before having to leave to rebuild his destroyed kingdom."** Spykoran explained out the ending results of what happened that allowed many to have a happy ending moment in their lives. **"I was then adopted by Megan and my pony friends back then, we lived in happy times and the rest of what happened…is history to the present day.**" The wise king stated off that the rest of what happened, is how things have turn out now in the present.

"Wooh; your care taker was a prince, or king or…that's just amazing!" Phobos was trying to respond, but got a little confused but still found this nice to hear.

"Did you ever go see him again?" Nyx asked the king of dragons if he ever saw his caretaker ever again.

**"I had visited him before his passing, but I will never forget the times I had with him watching over me." **King Spykoran nods in expressing his deep gratitude for the matter that has happened to this every day and age.

"It's amazing; we never knew such history happened like that." Ben Mare stated off in finding this little bit of history was something none could have imagined.

"But what was similar about it to me?" Spike asked off in still wondering a major question, how is he and the king any similar?

**"Be patient young dragon, the King is getting to that." **Mei Long held up a left pointed claw finger to have Spike wait for that answer is coming now.

**"We both have lived where we were shrouded by those that would do us harm, what Scorpan did for me, is the same thing that Twilight Sparkle is doing for you."** King Spykoran looked down to Spike in stating how both dragons have had someone always trying to watch over them, protecting them from any great harm. **"In truth Spike, your name…is the same used by another long ago, do you know who…" **The king stated out that Spike's name originated from somewhere and wonders if this baby dragon knows from whom.

"Well, Lorcan spoke about it, but…" Spike slowly responded a bit in knowing what Lorcan stated on his name, but...

**"The Spike from long ago is who you see before you." **King Spykoran spoke in a noble gesture in stating that the other Spike of long ago…is him. Now this really got Spike's attention in hearing this but not as much as it did for the others with the baby dragon.

"Oh right, I remember you mentioning it when Megan was here not so long ago and right after we fixed the mess with that green dragon."

"What! You're the other Spike from legends' past?" Ben Mare replied off in staring at the Dragon King himself, he was once known as Spike that are spoke a bit in legends before their time.

"Spike was actually your other name?" Nyx responded off very much surprised as even she never knew this.

"HOLY SMOKE; you mean your something that was like our Spike and BECAME KING! Man, I never would have guessed that!" Phobos exclaimed out a bit more wildly in imagining if their Spike grew up, would he be king; that puzzles the mind.

**"Huagh-Huagh, my old name…is only ever used by Megan, her brother Danny & sister Molly."** Spykoran chuckled a bit in stating that only those from a long time ago can call him that as he just goes by his present name & title. **"Right now, there is a new Spike that shall carry that name and make a choice." **The king rose back up to stand over the group in announcing this important fact to the baby dragon.

"Uh…choice," Spike slowly spoke off in hearing this and felt a bit more confused in where this would go.

**"Yes young dragon, a choice that you must decide on what path to take here."** King Spykoran nods with a serious expression never leaving his face. **"You can either leave behind the ponies that have lied to you about your origin, all to keep you protected from a threat they wished that would never harm you."** He held the left claw in stating the one choice Spike can choose to take in leaving behind everyone he ever cared about, and vise-versa. **"Or return back and help set things right, even if it means risking to further isolate you for your actions.**" The king held up the right claw in stating the choice of going back to help, only for it to not be so welcoming.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Phobos asked a bit puzzled, why would that last part sounds a bit more bad?

"He means that even if Spike goes back, the damage he's done to a lot of ponies that were his friends might not be so openly as forgiving what he said and done." Ben Mare spoke out with a serious expression in understanding the choices here, Spike can either leave it all, or go back but not expect much a warm welcome.

"Yeah, it's almost like what happened when I was turned back into Nightmare Moon and mislead from actions done by my old evil self." Nyx spoke in feeling a bit sorrow in recalling mostly the times she did as Nightmare Moon, Luna may have taken back all the old memories that was hers to begin with but the new memories Nyx had were hers alone.

**"Do you need time to decide, young Spike?" **King Spykoran asked off in wondering if Spike needs time to decide his answer.

"Yeah, could…could you give me time?" Spike nods a bit unsure at the moment, but guessed some time could get him some things straight.

**"Oh course, Mei Long and I shall turn around and await when you have come to terms with yourself." **King Spykoran nods in understanding the baby dragon's response, and turn to ask his friend Mei Long to have them both look away for the time being.

With that, King Spykoran the Old and Mei Long turned around with their backs turned to those behind them. Giving Spike the time he needs to think and get his thoughts together, and decide…what is best for him to do. The only ones near the baby dragon was Phobos, Nyx & Ben Mare as they came around to comfort Spike in his lost period of thought.

"Man, what am I going to do? Stay here or go home where I'm not wanted?" Spike asked off from holding his two hands and trying to balance his answer. "Huugh, somehow, I'm wishing that this was all a bad dream." The baby dragon sighed in deep sorrow, almost wishing that the events that lead to today were nothing but a dream.

"Tell me about it. One time, I dreamt of swimming in the moon that was made of blue cheese & had a crazy appetite for it. By then, I ate it all and the folks were not too happy their ray of night-light was gone!" Phobos exclaimed out in responding to that statement with his own, even shivered up in imaging the outcome that was happening that he woke up from.

"Oh Phobos, that's a silly dream!" Nyx shook her head off in hearing such a silly thing that Phobos had to mention out loud, it was kinda funny to imagine it.

"Spike, you're not alone in this, you know that, right?" Ben Mare came up and patted Spike on his left shoulder to get the guy to ease up on his tense emotions. "If you think about it, you're not the only one here that Equestria had to deal with getting along with." The stallion assured the baby dragon that he's not alone in where he's at right now.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked from looking up at Ben and being confused by his meaning.

"Take Nyx for example, she was made to be the evil Nightmare Moon, but Twilight saw a way to make her live a life she never sought before until now." Ben Mare pointed to his daughter who smiled in liking to hear this positive statement. "I was the Demon Pony since my earlier colt years and I could never be close to anyone because I feared of hurting them or them hurting me before I was ever truly known and return to being normal." The stallion pointed to himself in what was happening with him a long time ago and what he could still be if not for his save from spending all the time as a beast. "Even Phobos was with a bunch of evil Moon Dragons that were suppose to hurt ponies, but not him." He pointed to the Moon Dragon in stating how he was supposed to be bad but he is not.

"Is there a point to this, other than making us feel a tinsy bit upset and annoyed?" Phobos asked with an annoyed mark on his head in wanting to know where Ben Mare was getting to with this explanation.

"In short, we each had hardships in where we had gone through acts where it seems unforgivable and everyone should hate us, but that's not the case." Ben Mare explained out that despite what has happened to each and every one of them, there is one important thing to know. "We made mistakes in our lives, but rather then live with regret about it; we had to move pass the past to the present for our future." The stallion pointed out that they all decided to keep moving forward, so that they themselves all would have a future to look forward to living in that's better than what happened in the past.

"Hugh?" Spike responded a bit off, not really following that.

"I'm with him, Hugh!" Phobos responded in the same manner as Spike was showing.

"What do you mean, daddy?" Nyx asked a bit puzzled and con fused by what her father said.

"What I'm saying is that Spike doesn't have to let guilt & regret ruled his life. He can keep moving forward; try to make amends for himself of what he once did wrong by acting today." Ben Mare explained with a clear smile on his face that Spike can make up for his mistakes by acting now. "Spike, we all felt like it was pointless to move on, feeling we had no hope, but it's from trying to look pass our faults head on do we make something new in our lives. And in time, even our friends will see that and we'll all forgive and forget." He exclaimed off with a nod in feeling that with time, even those that felt hurt, can learn to re-accept Spike from his actions.

"You…really think...Twilight…and everyone, would welcome me back?" Spike slowly tried to look away, feeling almost a small bit of hope returning to him.

"Of course they would, if you say you're sorry with honesty, I'm sure my mommy, aunts and all our friends can forgive you, Spike!" Nyx nods with a smile in knowing without a doubt, that Spike can be forgiven, of course, it won't be all at once, but in a while, all will be like it was before.

"Yep, after all, look at Tough Apple; folks thought it was hopeless for the guy but it all turn out good for him." Phobos nods while pointing out another friend of theirs that had trouble, but now his situation is looking much more psotive then it was in the past.

Spike smiled and nods to that in hearing this and liking the sounds of it. Maybe, just maybe, he can be forgiven for his actions, and regain the trust, love and value of friendship he once had with the ponies.

Meanwhile, the two bigger dragons were chatting a few things to themselves when Spike was settling his own manners.

**"Are you really okay, not telling him the whole truth?**" Mei Long whispered to her king about the matter concerning Spike.

**"The young dragon has suffered enough as it is, the truth is a painful thing."** King Spykoran spoke off with a debating manner about not wanting to give anymore burden to Spike. **"Learning of his family's history, what happened to Tadaka going Rogue from the incident with Nightmare Moon, to an accidental death of Sindell and even Lorcan falling under the same blind raging darkness as his father," **The king did not want to push much more onto Spike's shoulders then what he already knows of his family's history that has shaken his soul.

**"But not all of his family's history has been destroyed and forgotten. Beside Lorcan's arrival, Spike still has one more family member left to turn to…**" Mei Long spoke with a sign of kindness as she tapped her king's shoulder in mentioning this. **"You, you're his own grandfather." **The Eastern Dragon stated that King Spykoran the Old is not only the original Spike from the Mag'ne Legends but is the present day's Spike's grandfather.

**"Hugh-hugh, I'm amazed myself!"** King Spykoran chuckled softly under his own breath in being reminded of this detail fact. **"But what would you have me say, that as my grandson, I should have told him of his family's history, what happened that it was split apart?"** To the king, telling Spike this news now will only add another burden to the poor baby dragon's heart which has taken in much shock of news of learning of who his family really is. **"No, he already must live with the burden of what his only elder brother is doing without knowing that he and I are grandson and grandfather." **King Spykoran declared out that it's best that for now, Spike not know of the two being of such things…not yet, anyway.

**"Then what of Lorcan?"** Mei Long stated out in reminding her king of Lorcan, his 'other' grandson in question. **"It could be possible, that he knows who you really are while Spike doesn't, not until the brothers are faced to face." **The Eastern Dragon spoke a mythical statement that when the two brothers next meet, it's a plus sure side, Lorcan may mention who King Spykoran really is to the both of them.

**"I do pray that it does not come to that." **King Spykoran silently shook his head in sorrow grief tone, that's the last thing that may bring down Spike's soul even more.

"Hey! King Spykoran!" Spike's voice shouted out which brought the two Dragon Council members out of their thought to turn around towards the baby dragon and his friends.

**"Judging by your tone and expression and by your friends too, you seem to have come to a conclusion to the question." **Mei Long spoke off in noticing very much, that from everyone's expressions, they have helped Spike come to a concluding decision in what he'll do.

**"Then tell my, young Spike, which choice will you pick that will affect your life as you look back on this moment?"** King Spykoran spoke off in now pointing the different directions of the Dragon Clans' territory to the route back to Equestria's borders. **"Will you leave all of what you knew behind or go back and try to make things right, even by such useless struggles?" **The wise king stared down at Spike's serious expression, looking deeply in the little dragon's mind, body, heart and soul, for the answer to be told.

"Yes, I know of the choices you asked." Spike spoke off in looking at the ground for a moment when stating this. "At first, I didn't know which one seems like the right one for me. In either way of looking at it, I have to live with the pain of what I have to live for." Then the baby dragon grip his fist, looked back at his friends of Phobos, Nyx and Ben Mare and just before he looked up towards the two towering dragons. "But, I managed to carefully find the answer, I've made my decision!" All was silent as King Spykoran the Old slowly closed his eyes to nod with approval as even Mei Long saw this sign and back at the baby dragon….the choice of the answer…is clear. "I'm…going back!"

Author's note  
The decision has been made, Spike is going to make amends for his mistakes but will he able to do so in time? In the next chapter, the Mane Six arrives at the castle, fighting off the Brotherhood of Tadaka. But when it comes to face Lorcan, the dragon got a surprise in store when the Elements are used. Read, review and suggest!

This chapter has references to _SpongeBob SquarePants _and the second season of 'Rainbow Dash's E-Mails'. Also being mentioned is the pilot episode of the first MLP series.


	7. Chapter 6: Mane Six Vs The Brotherhood

All right, folks, time for the next chapter. And ABi, sonicfighter21354, a far as this continuity is concerned, Starlight is dead...maybe. (Wink) But that's for a way future fic.

Annon, yes, yes that will happen.

To cornholio4, the parents aren't a factor in this series...but Boris does have a father who is still alive but he will show up in a future fic...and trust me, he is a Earth pony hating jerk like his son is.

Chapter 6: Mane Six Vs. The Brotherhood

"Okay, this must be the place." Twilight said as she and her friends arrive at the coordinates that Rainbow tracked down: Nightmare Canyon. Luna teleported them here before leaving to make sure that Lorcan doesn't try to attack Ponyville while they are gone. "The castle is here somewhere."

"Ah still say 'dat 'dis here is a trap." Applejack mumbles a bit as she and her friends move on. "Lorcan is going 'ta mess us over first chance we git."

"Oh relax, AJ." Rainbow said in confidence. "Lorcan needs the Elements so he will get them...right in his gut and we will send him packing like we did Nightmare Moon and Discord!"

"Let's not overestimate 'dis guy. He appears 'ta be one step ahead o' us."

"Shouldn't we at least waited until Ben, Nyx and Phobos gets back?" Fluttershy ask nervously. "That way, we would stand a chance...right?"

"A chance, yes...but we don't know when they will get back and if they show up by sun rise, it would be too late." Twilight said grimly and worried. Lorcan has already killed a foal years ago. It wouldn't do well on the poor mare's conscience should he do the same to another. "And we don't know what happens until..."

"We're here!" Pinkie exclaim happily. The Mane Six soon find themselves in front of a familiar castle, the same as it was when they left it the last time, the Castle of Nightmare Moon. It's no wonder why Lorcan has chosen this place to be his new dwelling.

"Here it is: just as I remember it."

The front gates open up, much to their notice. Fluttershy said, "Looks like they open the gates for us...oh, I got a bad feeling about this."

"I know, keep on your toes, girls." Twilight said sternly.

The mares enter the castle and right in the courtyard. They can guess that Lorcan must've rearranged the place since the ponies were here last. Sinister laughter is heard throughout the castle, it doesn't take a genius or less to figure out who made that.

"All right, Lorcan; you brute, come on out this instant!" Rarity demands sternly to the villain in general.

"Are you sure?" A familiar voice taunts sinisterly, "Because you won't like it."

"Why won't we like it?" Pinkie asks Lorcan confused. The ponies yelp as a familiar villain appears in smoke in front of them: Lorcan in all his evilness.

"Simple: because I got the advantage here, unlike your enemies before you."

"Yeah, overconfident," Rainbow mumbles to herself in amusement.

"We have the Elements, so give us back the foals." Twilight demands to Lorcan more than she asked.

Lorcan scoffs while saying, "There was nothing about letting them go."

"But you said-" Rainbow begins to protest but Lorcan cuts her off.

"That you would be able to see them again," Lorcan gestures to the CMC chained and here they are. But if you want the little kiddies back so badly...well, how about a little fight?"

The ponies heard movement, seeing their old enemies coming out of the shadows or hiding, even Discord appears in his usual way. The chimera remarks, "Told you it was naughty to spy; my, my!"

"Oh shut up, Discord. You allowed us to spy on you just to get us here." Rainbow snaps to Discord in annoyance. "Well, here we are."

"Ready to get a bit embarrassed!" Trixie remarks in amusement. "You ponies are done for; Lorcan will win once we pound your flanks into the ground."

"Trixie, I thought I knew you better...I didn't allow Rainbow to chase you because I wanted you to think about what your bragging and lying." Twilight said in pity while looking down. "What happened that change all that?"

"Oh, like I want to tell you anything, Twilight Dorkle!"

"Hey, watch what you called my friend!" Fluttershy snaps to Trixie with a frown.

"Oh, what; you want to fight for real, Cluttershy?" Gilda taunts Fluttershy in amusement.

"Ha ha ha; give one to the birdie!" Rover laughs a bit as his pals join him.

"You smelly despicable mutts; I will give you something!" Rarity snaps to the Diamond furiously.

"Just remember one thing: Twilight is mine...but then again, she always was." Boris remarks with a sly smile to his pals.

"She never was yers, yew Earth Pony Hating Monster!" Applejack scowls at Boris. "What yew did 'ta mah cousin an' kidnapping mah sis an' her friends is too low!"

"Tough talk coming from Earth Filth!"

"Stop calling me 'dat!"

The two sides continue throwing insults at one another until Lorcan yells out, "Children!"

Both sides turn to see Lorcan standing on a cloud, his hands folded over his cane. Pinkie exclaims in surprise, "Whoa! How did he do that?"

"What? Even our Spikey-Wikey wouldn't do that!" Rarity exclaims, shocked by what she's seeing here.

"That still amazes me each time I see it." Boxco remarks as Dum-Dum nods in agreement.

"Children...now that we all had our chance to speak, why don't we get started," Lorcan ask both sides with a sly grin.

"That's fine with me!" Rainbow growls as she prepares for a fight to save the foals.

Lorcan smirks, "Well then...begin! Enjoy yourselves. I have a death to avenge...my father's!" The dragon vanishes in a burst of green flames.

"Gilda's mine!" Rainbow snaps as she glares at the griffin.

"Ah will handle those con artists." Applejack cringes as she glares at the Flim-Flam brothers, the same creeps who tried to run her family out of business.

"Oh, oh, let me have Discord! I wanna fight him!" Pinkie giggles as she bounces up and down eagerly.

"I will handle those butt sniffing gem hunting mutts." Rarity said sternly.

"I can handle Trixie and Boris." Twilight said in determination as she prepares herself for a fight.

"I guess that leaves me with the meanies. Ooh!" Fluttershy yelps as a bit as Boxco and Dum-Dum chuckles towards her sinisterly.

Before anyone knew it, a strange music filled the air surrounding the opposing sides. It was actually playing some background music called 'The Encounter', from the Kingdom Hearts II Game, in which case, it's special to use in long lasting major fights like what's about to happen here.

* * *

"You think it's wise for them to go alone?" Luna asks Celestia in concern as the two ponies return to Canterlot. "Lorcan isn't an opponent to underestimate."

"Yes, I know, but we can only hope that Twilight and her friends can stop him this time...or at least enough when we can send them some help." Celestia said sternly.

"Sorry, but help isn't an option, Celly!" A familiar voice taunts sinisterly. The two alicorns saw a familiar figure appearing right in front of them...and right on a cloud even!

"Lorcan. Shouldn't you be at the castle with your so-called Brotherhood?"

"Eh, they can do well without me. For now, though, we got some old business to settle: your demise!"

"You want my sister; you have to go through me." Luna said, standing sternly in front of Celestia.

Lorcan glares at Luna as if wanting to take her challenge...but for some reason, he couldn't. The little dragon remarks, "You, I'm saving for next time, Luna. It's your sister I want. Now move, please!"

"Funny, for a serious villain, you said 'please'. Sounds like I was right before."

"Luna, this isn't your business, move out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt...yet!"

"If you don't want me to get hurt, then stop this; End your madness, you aren't like your father, I can tel!" Luna pleads to Lorcan who is struggling between taking her out now or doing what she asked.

"Luna. If it's me he wants, I cannot deny him." Celestia said as she moves past her sister, heading to Lorcan. "I must warn you: I will defend my subjects to the death if I must."

"Best offer I heard all day!

The two got their weapons out then clash them.. Whilst clashing, Lorcan pushes Celestia away. The villain gives the come get it sign and the two continue.

Lorcan punches Celestia, who then retaliates by kicking him to the ground. The dragon knocks Celestia off her feet. She gets up and prepares to stab Lorcan, who then, most her shock, grabs the sword and breaks it. The villain zaps her with lightning, sending the princess to the ground.

"Weak, weak as usual; you didn't act against your sister or Discord and falls to a Changeling who once impersonated your niece!" Lorcan taunts as he prepares to deliver the final blow. "And thus, Tadaka shall be avenged!"

But before Lorcan can deliver the final blow, Luna stops him, pleading with tears coming from her eyes, "Please, stop! She's my sister, I care for her!"

"Shut up, Luna! You won't stop me!"

"Lorcan, p-please! You're breaking my heart! Would you do the same for Spike if either of us were going to kill him?"

Lorcan hesitates a bit; this moment is causing an awkward atmosphere. Soon the villain put his weapon away, snapping, "You're lucky that I got more important business elsewhere! Make no mistake: next time, your inference...will be your last."

With thatl the villain vanishes with a scowl, leaving Luna to tend to her downed sister...

* * *

"Okay, where in Ponyville did them no good apple wrecking brother get 'ta?" Applejack declared out in looking around, she knows Flim & Flam are around here somewhere, but where are they? They just got popped and vanish with them magical horns of theirs.

"Looking for us above, are we?" Flim's voice spoke off in an echoey tone in the air, puzzling Applejack.

"When we're under your noise?" Flam's voice was heard in the same echoey tone matter in the air as his brother?

"HA-hahahahah….." Both the Flim-Flam Brothers were laughing in a maniacal sense as Applejack looked around puzzled, bringing out her diamond enforce rope she used during the Demon Pony case, never knowing what to expect.

"Grugrugurfruvhmmm…" Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the cow girl pony yelped a bit from trying to keep her balance from this unexpected play.

"HOLY APPLE BUCKS," Applejack cried out in horror and tried to keep herself from losing her hoof balance? "What's causing 'de ground 'ta shake?" The mare pony asked in confusion, what was causing all of this to happen before her, anyway?

"Powwfruvhmmm/Bizizizivhmm…" Then suddenly, just a few feet away from her, something was busting its way out of the ground…or in this case, drilling. "Stompfruvhmm…" Then it shot out and bashed on the ground, causing a shake at this moment as Applejack saw something in what her mind calls…unnatural. She had a pretty good guess what she was facing was now mere animal, but something very much created by the Flim-Flam Brothers.

The creation was of a 50 weight, height, and length with gray & black armor coating. The feet were raised up by trade-wheel tractions; the body was the seating controls for a good number of passengers. The front looked like a triceratops head-figure with crystal glass gem eyes wide enough for those inside to see, the three horns were actually 15 feet in cone shape sizes for drilling. The back showed a wiggly lay-low tail that could swipe off debris, and with spikes sticking out that were actually pipes that were releasing steam of the running machine. Inside the mouth was a hidden cannon that with one aim, could blow up a field spot between houses to castle walls.

"Introducing, the latest in our creations, built to ram down and dig tunnels that even the Diamond Dogs could not." Flim spoke off first in presenting the newest weapon design by the brothers & it's functions.

"The RhinoRex Tank 8000 is made of the strongest reinforce iron that's 6 feet deep, withstanding any force of underground nature, or enemies alike." Flam explained the next part of what this marvel can do, as it's made from fine reinforce materials.

"With horns for drilling, tail for whacking off hard rock objects and a cannon to blow the competition away. It's a model to say, Tanks-A-Lot to all that stands in the way!" The Flim-Flam Brothers spoke in union in doing once more; their salesmen catch up pitches of their next masterpiece.

"Yew all expect me 'ta be afraid o' something' 'dat don't even look like hino, but o' a dinosaur?" Applejack asked in remarking how that there was no rhino but a dinosaur creature known as a Triceratops from the Dinosaur Age.

"No, but you will be afraid in what else we have in store for you." Flim's voice echoed out in telling the pony that there's more than just the looks here.

"Yes, a special little someone that's right in joining our cozy little ride," Flam's voice echoed off in announcing, that they had one more surprise up their sleeves.

"Sis; Help," The voice was heard out to be Apple Bloom and that sent bolts down Applejack's mind.

"Apple Bloom; how'd ya…?" Applejack was about to ask why her sister was somehow inside that thing and what them evil unicorn salmon twins were doing to her.

"Poofvhm…Clipvhmm…" Suddenly, from underneath the tank's mouth, something was shot and cupped around the Earth Pony's neck.

"What in dat Sam Hill?" Applejack asked off in seeing she got collared by something strange, it was a gray collar with a yellow gem with a bolt mark in the middle. "What's 'dis thing?" She asked in demanding to know of this collar around her neck and what it's supposed to do to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Flim's voice remarked off in a teasy tone in trying to say that Applejack doesn't known, but they do.

"But now, I start running now." Flam's voice spoke off in suggesting that the Earth pony get ready to run about now and here's why.

"Grugrugrufruvhmmm…" Soon the tank was starting to move, and Applejack put up a determined face and dogged rolled just as the RhinoRex zoomed past her.

"Hah!" Applejack pointed and laugh in feeling cocky in what she just did. "Ah can out run 'dat slow tank o' yours anyway 'dis week!" The farmer pony exclaimed that she'll be able to handle herself just fine against something so slow.

"Frusvhmmm…Crashvmm…" Suddenly, the RhinoRex swung its tank off during that sharp turn, and destroyed a boulder nearby to pieces.

"Ouch…ouch…" Applejack yelped from some raining rubble that was whacking against her body, she got a few scrapes along her, but she was still in the game. "Okay, so Ah gotta be careful in what yew do swinging dat tail o' yers!" Even the tough cow girl pony knows that with them brothers, they got tricky schemes and so that swinging tail could pose as a problem to watch out for.

"Oh, you should be more worried than that, my dear." Flim's voice is heard in sounding oh so remarking the fact that Applejack still doesn't get the situation here.

"Brizizivhmm…" Suddenly, the gem around Applejack's neck glowed brightly before her for some reason? "What, what's happening?" The Earth pony was about to brace for something that might happen to here but nothing was affecting her, why's that?

"Trzizizivhmm…" Then the answer suddenly came unexpected, as even brighter lights were seen inside the RhinoRex Tank, but what was worst was…the screaming. "WAAAHHAAAHAAAAAAAA…" The sweet little voice of Apple Bloom was sounding in pain, so much that it be unbearable to see what was happening.

"Applebloom; what happened?" Applejack exclaimed out in shock, something was happening to her sister, but what was it?

"The question is what happened to you that cause your little sister such pain?" Flam's voice spoke with an ego in telling Applejack about the cause of this pain that her sister was receiving.

"Wha just saying," Applejack asked in demand with an angry tone, whatever these two brothers were doing to her little sis, she make them pay.

"That collar you wear is magically leaking whatever pain you take, your sweet Apple Bloom will receive the pain by voltage." Flim's voice explained off the contexts of the collar's true purpose, and it was to deliver pain.

"However, I advise caution in your case, whatever hurts you, is 10 times worst for Apple Bloom than you imagine." Flam's voice spoke off remotely in a calm manner, stating what Applejack's sister gets is ten times more painful.

"Oh no; Ah gotta git mah sister outta there!" Applejack yelped in realizing the terrible trouble her sister is in, if she gets hurt, then Apple Bloom takes even greater damage then what she gets.

"Try it if you can, remember, this tank is tough to break." Flim's voice spoke off in rhetorically stating how beating them in a tough protected tank, is next to impossible.

"But you on the other hand are not tough to break at all." Flam's voice spoke off with an ego remark that they can just as easily break Applejack unlike the RhinoRex.

"Let's continue on the pain giving!" The Flim-Flam Brothers declared out in union over their loud speaker voices, as it's time to continue this game. "Drizizizivhmm…" Now the drills of the horns of the tank were rotating fast and the RhinoRex was rolling along down were Applejack was.

"Oh man, Ah'm in over mah head here." Applejack muttered out under her breath, if she gets too much hurt, her sister will be in pain. But on the upset, if she doesn't try to stand and fight back, Applejack will be letting her friends down. Boy, what a tough choice to make, the Earth Pony sure wished there was an easier way; too bad…the others have problems of their own.

* * *

Gilda smirks sinisterly to Rainbow, taunting, "All right, Rainbow Crash, your first move!"

"Call me Rainbow Crash one more time, and I'll rip out your beak, freek!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

"Yeah, yeah; I would've beaten you the last time if Boris hadn't interfere." Gilda said while rolling her eyes. "So that proves which one of us is the better superior here."

"Get ready, Gilda! 'Cause I came prepared," Rainbow Dash declared out as she brought out her signature magical nun-chuck gun into the act.

"Nunchucks, really, Dashie? That's just lame-o." Gilda remarked off in seeing this was a pathetic, how can two nun-chucks beat a griffin with the strength of a lion and the talons of an eagle?

"Then you better get ready, these bad boys helped me against Heckhounds and Boris, and they'll do the same to you and your group." Rainbow Dash declared out with a smirk of pride, as she soon brought out...the sunglasses trade feature. "It's time to get... Dasheresque," She put the specs on her eyes, bringing her cool degree up to a new level.

"More like Crasheresque!" Gilda rolled her eyes in seeing this was another excuse her former friend of cool was making, how can she possibly hope to beat her with those things, "Pow-Pow-Pow!" Then she suddenly dodged from magical projectiles that came out from the nun-chuck gun the Pegasus pony used. "Hey, wait! Those things are loaded! You never mentioned that!" The griffin girl exclaimed in shock and annoyance, that wasn't what she was aware of.

"Oops, slipped my mind!" Rainbow Dash shrugged off playfully with some smoke coming from her weapons as she posed herself in midair, ready to duke it out now.

"Two can play that game, Rainbow Crash!" Gilda groaned with her gritted teeth, if it's a clashing of who's got the coolest moves to show off, she won't lose to this pony. So she flew off after Rainbow Dash, and it was a flying cycle motion of aerial movement, performed with attacks for close and range specialty.

* * *

Fluttershy found herself surrounded by two familiar minions. Boxco smirked while saying, "All right, little Pegasus. Want to have some fun?"

"Yeah," Dum-Dum laughed madly. "We don't mind hitting little ponies. But give up now and we can go easy on ya!"

Fluttershy gulped a bit, she needs some way to deal with these guys...then an idea popped into her head, something 'interesting', 'funny' and enough to kill the suspense.

"All right...I give up." Fluttershy said with a sigh. "But can one of you handsome stallions care to escort me to some chains or a cell?"

"Well, that's better!" Boxco remarked with a smile. "I will be happy to!"

"Hey, Box-moron, she was talking to me!" Dum-Dum snapped to his pal with a frown. "I am the handsome one!"

"You; Please," Boxco scoffed a bit. "You were voted 'Big Ugly Moron' back in school! She was talking to me! Let me handle her!"

"Ha! You can't even handle a bag!" Dum-Dum snapped at Boxco furiously. "I will handle her!"

The two minions growls as they quickly attack one another, fighting over which pony to handle Fluttershy who watch in amusement.

"Sometimes, it helps being the cute one." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Squee!"

* * *

Discord smiles as he hovers above Pinkie Pie, while taunting, "So we meet again, Miss Element of Laughter. How shall I handle you this time? Discording you the last time was a mistake. Perhaps I should go for candy clouds? Screeching chalkboards? Pony mousetraps, perhaps?"

"You know, if you weren't just a big evil meanie pants, you would've been a fun guy to hang around with." Pinkie said playfully, rolling around on the ground a bit. "You're kinda my favorite guy with that chocolate rain!"

Discord rolled his eyes, saying, "Yes, yes, but now is not the time for fun, time for your demise!"

"Come on; wanna play a game 'Bet you can't do this'?" Pinkie asked Discord eagerly. "Betcha you can't turn rocks into marshmallows!"

"Oh, please, too easy!" Discord scoffed as he turns some rocks nearby into marshmallows, "Child's play!"

"Impressive," Pinkie exclaimed with a smile. "But can you do anything else? Like make stars appear in the sky?"

"Come on, are you pink?" Discord laughed as he uses his magic to make weird looking stars appear in the sky. "Way too easy! I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!"

"I betcha you can't turn into a lot of stuff too, like monsters, ponies, rainbows..." Pinkie said, lying on her back playfully.

"Oh, please." Discord scoffed as he transformed into a lot of animals, ponies, rainbows, etc. before stopping. "Way too easy! Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm loving this!"

Discord is so absorbed in the whole thing, the pink pony says, "Bet you can't turn into an explosive cannonball in my party cannon that when shot off, explodes into pretty fireworks."

"I most certainly can, watch!" Discord claimed. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he got into the party cannon, is in the same of a cannonball, just like that.

"Okay, now for the rest of the bet to be played out." Pinkie Pie responded with a cheery face and aimed her cannon high up in the air.

Then Discord realized a grave error in where this is going. "Ohhh, I should have foreseen this chaotic moment coming!" Discord groaned in seeing the pink pony's plan now.

"FIRE," Pinkie Pie shouted out, as she set her dial to 'Spirit KABOOM Mode' before pulling her trigger. "POWWvhmm...Booomm-Booomvhmm..." Then from firing something out of the cannon, it exploded into an array of fireworks lighting up the skies.

"Aahhhh...Aaaaahhh!" Discord is seen aching and hurting all over ,cause he did 'TOO' well being an explosive force to wound himself, he got tricked; by a whacky pony like Pinkie Pie.

* * *

The Diamond Dogs smirked sinisterly as they surrounded Rarity, Spot remarks, "All right, miss whiny pony, this time, we ain't going to fall for any more of your tricks!"

"Yes, we became immune to your whining!" Rover remarked as he showed ear plugs in his and his pals' ears. "So nothing you can do can make our ears hurt this time!"

"Oh, boys, looky what I have," Rarity spoke with her sly and noble gesture as she used her magic to levitate her diamond gems of her arsenal up to sparkle before the enemy.

"Ooooh, gems!" Fido spoke with intrigued eyes at the gems Rarity was showing them.

"Pretty gems," Spot spoke off in a trance, the dogs do love gems.

"Hand over those gems, pony!" Rover spoke off in demand while never looking away from the pretty gems.

"As you wish," Rarity spoke with a hidden sly smirk as she was gonna give it to these dogs...but not in how they think of it.

"Frushvm-Frusvhm-Frusvhm.../Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang..." Without warning, Rarity used her gems to be launched off, dashing, smacking and spiraling around in attacking the Diamond Dogs in a swarm-style manner.

"Ow, ow, ow, gems hitting us!" Fido yelped to hold his arms up against this attack that's hurting him.

"Me not like hitting!" Spot yelped to cowardly state about not liking this at all.

"We not want gems that hurt Diamond Dogs!" Rover exclaimed off that the dogs were not wanting of this.

"Too bad, oh so sad, should have choose your words more carefully." Rarity spoke off in her playful manner that she couldn't possibly have known that, but then again...who's to say she didn't intended for this. Rarity used her own style of be-fooling the Diamond Dogs with her gems as each time she kept them hitting them when the dogs tried to 'shoo' them away. The white unicorn doesn't need the diamond gems' magical defense properties against these brutes, unless another enemy comes into the picture, then she'll use her special reflection move from that time that she defended Applejack from Boris that one time.

* * *

Twilight glares at Trixie and Boris who surround her. The Red Devil Pony warns the blue unicorn, "Trixie, do not harm Twilight too much. I want her alive to be by my side to watch her 'true love' gets slaughtered!"

"Oh, I won't. The Great and Powerful Trixie won't harm your precious." Trixie said to Boris slyly, "Just like Lorcan won't let her harm me."

"Honestly, I don't see you with him at all." Twilight groans to Trixie in disgust. "He's only using you for his evil means."

"That's a lie! He loves me, he really does!" Trixie snaps to Twilight insanely.

"Yeeeah, now you with Boris, I can imagine happening." Twilight remarks to Trixie with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Trixie and Boris snap a bit. The unicorn fires a blast at Twilight who dodges it. Boris flies at her and tries to hit the purple unicorn, only to dodge.

"You are a failure, just like you did with Spike and Starlight!" Boris taunts Twilight evilly. "Oh yes, Lorcan told me about your brother. You left him to get killed!"

"Shut up, this is between Lorcan and me, not you!" Twilight snapped as she fired blasts at Boris, who dodged and kicked her down. "Ouch!"

"I hate to hurt you, but I may have to if it means getting you for myself." Boris remarked to Twilight with a shrug.

"Don't forget, I still owe ya for my own humiliation!" Trixie snapped as she somehow sent down lightning onto Twilight, hitting her hard.

"Trixie, the idea is to keep her alive!" Boris snapped to Trixie in annoyance.

"I was planning on knocking her out. Don't act so coy around me." Trixie said slyly; Suddenly, Twilight teleported off the ground and next to her, "Oh? Come back for more?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed of you, Trixie Lulamoon!" Twilight snapped to Trixie, making the other unicorn gasp.

"How...how did you know my last name," Trixie asked intensely as one of her eyes twitched a bit.

"I read about your story, though not too much." Twilight said. "I thought you would change after letting you go...I even heard how you helped the Flutterponies when they were on their way to Megan's party! Why did you choose this path now?"

"That's none of your business...but whenever I think back...gah, no, stop," Trixie exclaimed as she thinks about to what happened, causing her to scream in emotional pain. "Please, Lorcan, no more...no more..."

"Trixie, what's wrong with you?" Twilight asked Trixie gently and worried.

"SHUT UP!" Trixie shouted as she fired a blast at Twilight who teleport out of the way in time. "The Great and Powerful Trixie isn't about to be taken down by you, Twilight; Not you or anypony else!"

"Then forgive me, but I must defeat you to save my friends." Twilight said with a sigh of concern and pity.

"Not if I can help it, Twilight!" Boris said as he fired a blast at Twilight from behind.

Twilight yelped as she almost stumbled and fell into a hole. The purple unicorn had almost forgotten about the one who transformed Ben into a Demon Pony years ago.

"Boris, don't think I have forgotten you!" Twilight snapped to Boris sternly. "When this is over, you will face a lot worse than the Void!"

"Try me, sweet cheeks!" Boris snarled.

"Sweet cheeks; SWEET CHEEKS," Twilight growled as she turn into flames again. "Oh, it is on, Devil Freak!"

"Come and get me! In my new form, I'm not afraid of you!" Boris snarled as he gets in a fighting stance.

"You will when I'm done with you!" Twilight snapped as she flew at him.

* * *

Rainbow dodged her former friend's talons, the griffin slashed at her like mad. Gilda crowes, "You know, I can do this all day...and I may do so when this is over!"

"Gilda, you're better off just being an anti-hero than a bad guy!" Rainbow remarks as she hit Gilda with the nun-chuck part of her gun. "May as well since you were acting like two bosses during the time when somepony else released Metal Iron the Invincible onto Equestria!"

"Forget it, Rainbow Crash!" Gilda snapped, "I ain't gonna be no friend to a bunch of loser ponies, especially that crybaby Fluttershy!"

Gilda slashed at Rainbow again before adding, "And anyway, it was you who released your creation!"

"You can't prove anything." Rainbow said though what Gilda said is true. "And anyway, you are just jealous which is why you try to keep Pinkie Pie away from me and why you were bagging on my pals!"

"Oh, sure, like I am jealous of a bunch of rejects with symbols on their butts!" Gilda scowled to Rainbow by that accusation.

"Sounds like someone is jealous to me," Rainbow taunted, making Gilda growls as she charged at the pony again.

* * *

Back with Applejack, she was really not having the best time of her life, especially against the Flim-Flam Brothers and their monstrous creation; The RhinoRex Tank 8000. Sure, the problem was the enemy had a strong tank defense, a long expending tail that breaks solid boulder rock, but the thing was really slow. This be no problem if Applejack wasn't being so super careful and super cautious to whatever happens to her, even the tinniest inch of something that hurts her, is ten times worst to what the evil brothers are doing to Apple Bloom who is being held captive in the tank. The cow girl pony knew she had to save her sister, but the tank went underneath the ground to stop Applejack from following. It was made much worst as this fight was lasting for so long, Applejack couldn't keep herself from getting hurt by the Flim-Flam Brothers, and felt like it was a nightmare, as the screams of her sister made Applejack almost lose hope.

"Is 'dis Lorcan's game?" Applejack snapped off towards the Flim-Flam Brothers piloting their tank while almost out of breath. "Bashfruvhmm…" The pony jumped away from a nearby tail swing attack but continued to debate. "'Ta give torture to fillies an' break our spirit!" The Earth Pony exclaimed that what these two brothers are doing, is hurting innocent foals, and that just ain't right. "Ruvhmm…." Then she dodged the tank when it almost charged her down, AJ was being worn down, pretty soon she'll make a mistake and get hurt and she can't have that. "Is 'dat how ya all doing business now?" Applejack snapped up to the Flim-Flam Brothers in asking if this was the thing they signed up for when Lorcan recruited them.

"Well, we wouldn't need to, if you just surrender." Flim's voice spoke off in telling the pony that they wouldn't be doing this if all Applejack does, is give up.

"Yes, surrender and the torture will be over." Flam's voice spoke of reasoning, just a simple 'I Give Up' signal, and the torture nightmare will be over.

"Alright, then I…" Applejack sighs in feeling like she has no choice, she best just say it and save the life of her sister?

"NO! DON'T QUIT APPLEJACK!" Applejack froze when she heard Apple Bloom talk back to her in where she almost would give in. "Yew said 'ta put 'de truth in yerself an' in your friends! If yew betray 'dat trust, then yew be lying in what yew said was 'de honest truth!" Applejack froze with wide eyes while staring at the RhinoRex, pass it Apple Bloom was telling her to not quit, cause that's not like her at all.

"I be lying…" Applejack spoke in muttering the repeated words, then soon, her toughness return to her self-doubt. "Apple Bloom, yew're right! Ah can't just surrender 'ta salesmen jerks like these two!" The Earth Pony declared in determination, she won't quit now or ever and will continue to fight back.

"Very well, we gave you the easy way out!" Flim's voice spoke off with the sound of disappointment in the tone.

"Then we'll do things the hard way." Flam's voice spoke off in clearly stating, they'll have to do this the hard way now, as it wasn't hard enough.

"Grouuaarruughh…" Soon the RhinoRex opened its mouth to reveal its cannon inside after making that growling roar noise, "Firing the RHINO-CANNON!" The Flim-Flam Brothers united in announcing the name of their attack before… "Powwwwhmmm…." Then soon, a larger explosive force blast rivaling Pinkie Pie's dial setting cannon was fired. "BOOMGRUFRUVHMMM…." The blast made contact with the ground a few feet away from Applejack, but its power was enough to create 40 inch crater!

"Waaaugh…Gaaugh…." Applejack was shot back from that powerful explosion and then soon hit against a wall before skidding down on the ground, that one hurt her badly….which meant…..

"Trzizizivihmm…" Then from inside the RhinoRex Tank, more of the bright light show was happening from inside, and boy did that ring a bell of bad news of what's to come next.

"WAAUHGAAAAHAAAHAAAAHHH," And once more, Apple Bloom's screams were heard, sounding even more horrible than before!

Inside the tank itself, Flim and Flam were piloting their device from the inside. And behind them, Apple Bloom was strapped to a wall by her waist and had the same collar as Applejack. Once the filly's screaming was done, she took a heavy breather and looked a little roasted at the time, being shocked and electrocuted will do that. But near the little Earth filly were her friends also in a tiny cage (all of them were teleported once the big battle has begun), Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Twist, Dinky Doo, and the Nyx Clone and were they afraid. Not of being captured and being imprisoned by the villains, but by watching their friend Apple Bloom be tortured like that, it was horrible for any little filly to watch.

"I don't wanna watch anymore!" Pipsqueak yelped to shield his eyes as he was not use to seeing a friend of his get hurt in such a way.

"It's too horrible to watch this." Dinky Doo closed her eyes, almost to tears; she couldn't bear to watch this horror.

"Apple Bloom, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked when she noticed her friend was not being electrocuted at this moment.

"Haaah-Haaah, a little, girls," Apple Bloom took some deep breath from almost passing out, she's tough, but the filly won't last if this keeps up much longer.

"Just hang in there, Apple Bloom!" Nyx tried to encourage her friend to not quit yet, they just have to figure a way out of this mess.

"Darn it!" Scootaloo cursed under her breath, they are sitting around here, trapped like rats and can't do a thing about it. "We gotta get you out of that thing!" The little Pegasus looked up to her friend in her tough bind and stated that they gotta free Apple Bloom from the torture that she's being given.

"Save your breath fillies, it won't matter!" Flim spoke from not looking away from piloting the tank in overhearing the CMC try to make up some ideal plan to get out, as if.

"Right, that cage is meant to hold wild animals, get use to it." Flam looked a bit back in stating that the CMC group can't escape, it's impossible to do from their situation.

"Yew'll never get away wit' 'dis!" Apple Bloom snapped off at the brothers and their evil ways of doing things.

"But we already have, and thanks to you, the competition is about to lose its member," Flim quoted to look at Apple Bloom, as they all see before her, a nearly weaken Applejack.

"Right, another hit by the RHINO-CANNON at even closer range and it's bye-bye Applejack." Flam declared out in wicked joy in what will happen, one more shot and it's all over.

The CMC had worried and horrid expressions, if they don't do something, Applejack is gonna be toasted by these whack apple jerks. But what can they do when Apple Bloom is strapped to a wall and four fillies and one colt are in cages.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dinky Doo asked in worry, if they can't do something fast, Applejack is done for.

"Nyx, couldn't you just zap these cages?" Pipsqueak asked the black filly if she herself could use strong magic to free them somehow, she's got a great talent for that.

"Even if I wasn't a clone copy, these cages are magic proof, sorry." Nyx shook her head in sadly regretting that she can't, the cages are made to keep them trapped.

"Man, just once, I like to give them a piece of my mind!" Scootaloo groaned in fury while staring at Flim and Flam, if only she got get her hooves on them, then the filly would so….

"Wait, I think I have something." Sweetie Belle spoke out suddenly as she looked to brush her mane a bit and from inside of it was a neatly and hidden pin? "Maybe this can help us escape." The unicorn filly stated a possible fact on how they can get out, as she used the edges of the pins to fix the lock.

"A Mane pin, come on Sweetie Belle, how's that gonna help us…" Scootaloo asked off rhetorically in thinking such an easy way to get out is not gonna happen from...

"Creakvihmm…." Suddenly, the cage bar was opened after the unicorn filly fiddled with the bar's lock.

"Escape; How you…" Scootaloo finished off in disbelief, how did Sweetie Belle pulled that off?

"Rarity showed me this trick once, saying she learned about using any Mane pin clip to trick the lock to opening, like it was a key." Sweetie Belle explained to her friend in how she managed to learn about doing such a simple trick from her sister.

"Wow, I never knew that!" Dinky Doo spoke from being impressed, that's a neat trick to have.

"Me neither!" Pipsqueak shook his head in agreement, that is one handy little way to pick locks.

"I think Rainbow Dash might use that in her Dasheresque story." Scootaloo nods off with a smile in knowing what she'll request her hero to use in her next issue to make a cool escape.

"Can you do the same for Apple Bloom?" Nyx asked Sweetie Belle, who nodded that she could free their free from being binder to the wall.

Once the fillies and colt got out of the cages, they soon approached their tired friend Apple Bloom.

"Aaaawwww…" Apple Bloom was moaning a bit in her tired state, it was amazing she handled that much punishment. "Creakivhmm…" Soon what Sweetie Belle did to the cage, ended up happening for the bind around her waist and she dropped into the hooves of her friends. "Guys, yew got me out." Apple Bloom saw her friends; she smiled in what they did for her.

"That's what friends are for." Sweetie Belle smiles to remind Apple Bloom of what they stand for.

"They help each other." Dinky Doo stated off the next part of their knowledge in being good friends.

"No matter the danger," Pipsqueak nodded off in agreeing to that claim really well.

"Now we better get outta here!" Scootaloo stated from jerking her head the other way, meaning that they gotta escape from here.

"Now we're closing in! Target: One Applejack," Flim's voice broke the moment in letting the CMC overhear what the evil brothers were planning.

"Rhino-Cannon loaded and ready for firing," Flam's voice stated, as the evil brothers were setting their tank to fire its stronger attack at the weaken Applejack.

"Hold it, girls; we gotta stop 'em before 'dey hurt Applejack anymore." Apple Bloom whispered to her friends in worry, they can't leave yet if Applejack ends up getting attacked by that powerful cannon thing.

"Hello, whenever you got hurt was when she got hurt!" Scootaloo exclaimed with an annoyed fact, that its cause Applejack got hurt by chances that the Earth filly got hurt, too, only worse.

"That's right, even as a clone, I got to get that collar off you." Nyx nodded in knowing she can remove that collar on her friend, but it'll take time.

"If you're not here, then maybe Applejack can fight without worrying about not getting hurt for you," Sweetie Belle reminded Apple Bloom of the reason why Applejack is having a hard time, cause her little sister is in the enemy's tank, what else could one do about that.

"Or maybe….Ah need her 'ta hurt herself one more time." Apple Bloom spoke from rubbing her chin and suddenly smiling off at an idea.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded puzzled, what in tarnntion was Apple Bloom thinking? The filly musta been zapped one too many times and was talking nonsense now.

"Trust me; we can beat 'de Flim-Flam Brothers at their own game!" Apple Bloom stated with a sly smirk on her face in letting her friends know with a determine look, that she's got a way to win here.

At this time, Applejack was struggling to get up from where she landed after that last attack. But as she was pushing and struggling to get up on her hooves balance, she saw a giant shadow towering over her; the worried Earth Pony looked up, seeing the RhinoRex Tank before her, the girl was starting to get worried. She was cornered, no way out, and too injured to easily run around without watching out for the whipping tail.

"End of the line, but then again, even a dozen or so soldiers could barely do much dent work here." Flim's voice spoke off in telling what has come for Applejack; even the tough Earth Pony can't do something of the impossible.

"One pony alone can't accomplish that; now prepare to meet your maker, little pony." Flam's voice exclaimed off in speaking that the time has come, they'll finish their foe where she stands now.

"GrouuAArruughh…" Soon the RhinoRex opened its mouth to reveal its cannon inside after making that growling roar noise. "Trsusuusfruvhmmm…." At this time, the RHINO-CANNON was being charged up for one final assault, and when the time to unleash its power, it'll be all but over…for Applejack.

"Hugh, it can't end 'dis way…Ah gotta free mah sister an' find 'de other young'ins." Applejack huffed a bit from her breath, how can she turn this around and managed to save her sister and find the rest of the missing CMC that were taken?

"Applejack, quickly; hurt yerself," Apple Bloom's voice was heard inside the tank which from hearing that request sparks an unusual result.

"What 'de hay? Apple Bloom," Applejack responded off very puzzled and confused, what was her sister even saying? For that matter, why would she wanna hurt herself to only hurt her sister 10 times worst?

Inside, however, Apple Bloom jumped up on the controls where Flim and Flam were piloting the RhinoRex Tank. And when the brothers saw the filly was on the controls and was requesting something crazy about being hurt, they put two and two together.

"Do it! Ah'm free, yew gotta zap me again 'ta zap 'dis tank!" Apple Bloom requested out to her sister in wanting her to do something crazy as it's the only way to harm the tank it seems.

"Wait just a second here, what are you doing here?" Flim responded off in finally getting down to business of the filly's arrival on the controls.

"Better question to ask, how did you escape confinement?" Flam asked off in how this filly they had trapped managed to get free suddenly.

"We did!" More little voices are heard, which Flim and Flam turned and got a surprise look. Nyx, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak were lined up like some troops preparing to attack.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders; CHAAAARGE," Scootaloo took command and issued out that they charge forth against the enemy front line, the Flim-Flam Brothers.

"CHAAAARGE," The CMC roared out, as they were now attacking by jumping and gripping around the two adult unicorns by the hooves, and necks.

"Ow, ow, quit it! Ouch now," Flim yelped out to complain from this sudden action of being attacked by foals.

"Get off, ouch, we're working here!" Flam yelped out from trying to fight back, but the CMC were not quitting.

"Sis, listen, yew're always asking me 'ta trust in you, please trust me, Ah got a way to save us." Apple Bloom spoke out to her sister while her friends were keeping the Brothers occupied for the time being.

"Us, ya mean 'de rest o' yer friends are in 'dere?" Applejack asked from outside with a disbelief expression, the rest of the CMC were inside that Tank? It wasn't just her sister then, boy, talk about being surprised in more ways than one?

"Gotcha," The Flim-Flam Brothers shouted, as though through struggling foals, they grip Apple Bloom's back legs.

"Waaugh…HURRY, APPLEJACK!" Apple Bloom yelped out, but kept a firm grip on the controls, even for being small, she was not gonna call it quits here. "Do some damage an' Ah can break this contraption fro' within!" The little filly was begging her sister to do the impossible task; it was the only logical way to win this thing.

"Hugh, Ah don't like doing 'dis to agreeing in hurting mah sister 'ta beat an enemy, but…." Applejack spoke off to mutter her words in the tough choice she's gotta make but she ain't gonna like it. "If yew' all willing 'ta go 'dat far, then Ah guess Ah better too!" She stood up more better in showing her determine eyes as the pony won't let this chance slip by that her sister and friends are opening up for her. "I'm gonna feel 'dis one after 'dis! Hiiyahhh," Soon, Applejack turned around, faced the wall and then did a head-bop against it. "BREAKRIVHMM…." Well, that did it, she left a forehead dent mark in its place and the farm pony looked a bit dizzy in doing that act, but she'll be fine.

Inside, now, something began to happen from Applejack's hurting action which triggered the mark for a little filly.

"Trizizizvhmmm….." Soon, the collar around Apple Bloom glowed with bright light and was covered by strong electric voltage. "WAAAUGH-AAAAHAAAHAAA….." Apple Bloom let off a cry of pain while keeping her grip on the controls, but it didn't end with just her in pain, "WAAAH-HHHAAAUUGHHAAAHHHH!" Even the Flim-Flam Brothers that held the little filly were getting a shocking jolt, "Waahahhahahahaha!" Even the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were getting the little shocking effect since they failed to release themselves from the evil brothers.

"Bam-Bam, Poofruvhmm…." Soon, the controls to the tank were sorting out, and they were smoking, as there were flashing lights, "Uh-Oh." The CMC spoke off after the electric shock treatment ended, to see this and realized that can't be good.

"Trugurgurfubvhmm…./Trziizizvhmm…" During the RhinoRex Tank's charging of the cannon, volts were electrifying it to suddenly have a malfunction. "Ruvuuhmm…." Suddenly, the tank was turning to drive itself over by a small rubble pile it made

"Looks like it's time Ah got this bully by 'de horns!" Applejack stated off with a determine expression as she brought out her diamond enforced lasso rope. "Easy, easy now, and…." The pony cow girl spoke in watching her target, waited for the right moment to…strike, "YEEHAW!" Then she tossed her lasso that tangled around the RhinoRex Tank's neck design, as the Earth Pony held on tight. "Oh, no, you don't, you ain't going nowhere but…." As Applejack struggled, the tank was running up the pile, but with enough hooves in the ground and force of strength to not give in…came a surprise.

"Clrusfruvhmm…." Soon, from enough pulling, Applejack did the impossible and pulled the front face so far up, that the tank tip over and landed on its back from trying to climb up the rubble pile?

"Down, big fella," Applejack smirked off in seeing she managed to topple that big tank all by her lonesome. "Looks like one were enough fer them brothers' contraption!" The Earth Pony remarked off in recalling the cruel remark that the Flim-Flam Brothers spoke about her not doing what dozens of soldiers could do, she sure showed them.

Of course, during this time, the Rhino-Cannon was now fully charged, and was aiming at the ground a bit too close before…. "Boommgrufruvhmmm…Fruvhmm…." Then what happened next was a mighty explosion that sent the tank flying up into the air, and was spinning in mid-air. "Waaaaugh-aaahhh….." Then what happened next was that the CMC soon fell out of the open lid from the tank and that's when the next action took place. "Whipvhmm-Gripvhmm, FRoosuvhmm…." Applejack's lasso swung up, caught the foals in the air and swung them from where they were and landed where there by luck was a hay stack were they safely impacted.

"Gator's Ghost, yew fillies and colts alright," Applejack asked from checking to make sure that the little ones are not hurt anywhere.

"Let's do that again!" Suddenly, the CMC popped out from the hay stack, smiling and asking to go through what was life-threatening, like it was some kinda fun amusement ride. Applejack just smiled and sighs in relief, her sister and friends are safe, what a time getting by that.

"Y'all better not scare me like 'dat again." Applejack shook her head in stating this fact from her rolled eye expression, the last thing she needs is worrying what would happened to the foals if she wasn't around.

"Don't worry, sis, Ah trusted ya, just as yew trusted me in what Ah was doing." Apple Bloom spoke with a smile to her sister, Applejack saw the little scorch marks, but smiled that her sister was still okay.

"It was the craziest stunt Ah ever heard ya do, but then again, Ah'd probably done the same." Applejack shook her head off in stating how that plan was crazy, and that no pony does that except maybe her.

"It was so cool, the way those guys were being zapped!" Pipsqueak spoke off in remembering what was happening to Flim and Flam when they grabbed Apple Bloom.

"And lighting up like fireflies." Dinky Doo responded off in knowing that when they were being zapped by electric volts, the evil brothers lit up more like brighter lights.

"That was the funnest thing yet!" Scootaloo smirked off in declaring how awesome it was to see them two jerks get it one forth.

"Yeah, and we're okay!" Sweetie Belle nodded with a smile in being cheerily glad of this little outcome.

"Just a minute, I think this might work…." Nyx spoke from having her horn glow a bit, even as a clone, she had to focus enough for…this spell that was cast. "Click…click…." Soon, the collars on the Apple Sisters were off, giving them a moment to rub their necks in relief. "There, your collars are off, now Apple Bloom won't be hurt no more when you are, Auntie Applejack." Nyx stated off to her aunt, stating the plus side of this moment of not to worry about the collar thing no more.

"Thank yew kindly, Nyx, but Ah thought yew was going 'ta 'de Dragon Clan wit' yer daddy, Spike and Phobos. Mind explaining why ye ain't there?" Applejack nods with a smile in what the black filly did, but was puzzled as Nyx was suppose to be where the others took Spike to.

"Um…." Nyx struggled to look up and explain that she's actually a clone left behind, how can she say she's real and the other one was the clone?

"Ccrusshpruvhmmm…." Suddenly, there was a crash sounding noise and the others were distracted to turn and see what it was. It was the RhinoRex Tank 8000, and its mouth was buried in the ground while facing upwards. Once more, Flim and Flam had fallen out of their invention and lie on the ground, groaning and moaning, but seemingly were alight.

"Hold 'dat thought, Ah got me some unfinished business wit' them varmints!" Applejack sternly stated to the fillies and colt and soon rushed off to have a 'talk' with the evil brothers.

"Uuuugh, that didn't go well as expected." Flim soon stood up in a sitting position, rubbing his head in the back from that impact.

"Yes, I agree; those foals ruined a brilliant work!" Flam soon stood up in the same manner, rubbing his forehead that was aching.

Suddenly, the brothers soon met the shadow and slowly followed it up where they soon met a gaze. It was the gaze of the Apple Family's mid sister, Applejack, though wounded, looks right as rain.

"Yew boys ain't through till y'all answer fer what yew've done! An' believe me, Ah can be almost as loose-tempered as mah Cousin Tough Apple!" Applejack sternly scolds these brothers about the crimes they commented, and before she's through with them, the action she'll be doing is just as rough as her cousin does it. "Feewwvhmm…." She let off a snort of smoke from her nostrils with angry glaring eyes that were looking pretty red about now.

"Um, brother, I do believe this call for…." Flim slowly spoke with a worried sweat-drop off his forehead in seeing where they stand now.

"A technical retreat, couldn't say it better." Flam slowly spoke with the shared sweat-drop expression, this event calls that they leave at once.

"RUUUN," The Flim-Flam Brothers screamed out as they got up to start running for their very little lives.

"Now, wait a minute!" Applejack shouted out as she soon took upheld a chase around the spot where the crashed tank landed. "Come back here!" Applejack called out to the brothers that were running around the back of the tank with an angry Earth Pony tailing them. "Ah just wanna pound yew!" Applejack continued to chase after the Flim-Flam Brothers while declaring out what she's gonna do to them. "If ya don't stop, Ah'll pulverize Ya!" In record's notice, saying stuff that you'll hurt someone when they stop isn't the wise move to make, but when you're angry, that concern don't matter squat! And with the running of the Flim-Flam Brothers with an angry Applejack, even the CMC watched this from the hay stack with smiles and laughed at what'll happen to the brothers when the middle Apple Family sister gets a hold of them….it'll be as bad as when Tough Apple loses his temper.

"Man, those two will be sore when AJ is done with them." Twist remarked with a giggle.

"Yeah," The rest of the CMC said as they watch on.

"Well, well, enjoying ourselves, kiddies?" A familiar voice asked wickedly. The CMC turns and gasps as they come face to face with Lorcan himself!

"Lorcan," The CMC gasped in surprise.

"I hope you're enjoying the big show." Lorcan taunted as he grabbed the CMC with one claw. "Because it's about to come to its finale!"

"Let us go, you won't get away with this!" Nyx demanded angrily as she struggled in Lorcan's hold. "You will go down big time, you monster!"

"Awww, you are getting serious." Lorcan said sweetly to the clone, then gave her a scary face, "Why so serious?!"

* * *

Pinkie hums a while, waiting for Discord to recover. The villain reappears, scowling, "Well, you think you're so funny, are you Miss Pie?"

"Come on, wanna play again?" Pinkie asks Discord happily. He responds by putting a zipper on her mouth. Pinkie muffld, "Guess not!"

"Well, guess what? I can still play tricks, Miss Pinkamena Pie! I can advance my pals' strength! Observe!"

Discord snaps his fingers; Suddenly the Brotherhood members' powers being to increase, along with their strength and powers. Rainbow yelps as Gilda's talons hit her like mad, Trixie and Boris blast at her at once with their horn blasts, Applejack finds herself being overpowered by the Film-Flam brothers as did Rarity with the Diamond Dogs. Even Boxco and Dum-Dum stop fighting to go after Fluttershy again.

The Mane Six find themselves forced into the throne room of the castle, surrounded by their enemies. Applejack remarks, "Dang, looks like 'de tables are turned."

"This is temporarily of course but enough for our win." Discord said with a sly.

"What are we going to do now?" Fluttershy ask Twilight as the members are closing in.

"I don't know." Twilight said with a sigh. Then she notices Pinkie is trying to talk but is having trouble with the zipper on her mouth. The purple unicorn unzips her mouth, getting rid of the zipper. "What is it, Pinkie?"

"Time to play my new favorite game," Pinkie Pie declared out in looking around the villains that are trying to harm her friends. "It's called...Ten Little Villains! And it goes...LIKE THIS!" she spoke off with a maniac expression, as she brought forth her cannon, set the dial to 'Multi-Task Mode' before aiming.

"Bam-Bam-Bam...Boom!" The pink pony's cannon fired off three shots that went off and exploded in a big force wave, "Waaaughh!" The Diamond Dogs screamed out from being knocked off their rocker with surprise faces from that stunt. Then what Pinkie Pie did next was sing a little tune in a jolly manner.

Pinkie Pie: _**1 little, 2 little, 3 little Villains**_

After the singing was done, she turned her cannon to another direction. "Bam-Bam-Bam...Boom!" The pink pony's cannon fired off three shots that went off and exploded in a big force wave, "Waaaughh!" Then it was Trixie & the Flim-Flam Brothers that yelped from being knocked off by that surprise attack that came out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie still sang her little song still with the jolly beat.

_**4 little, 5 little, 6 little Villains**_

The pink pony soon directed her cannon to the next set of villains, and... "Bam-Bam-Bam...Boom!" The pink pony's cannon fired off three shots that went off and exploded in a big force wave, "Waaaughh!" Boxco, Dum-Dum, even Boris screamed out in surprise when they were blasted off from their areas by the mad pony with the cannon. And Pinkie Pie was still not done with her little song either.

_**7 little, 8 little, 9 little Villains**_

The pink pony aimed her cannon at the last little foes around before firing. "Bam-Bam-Bam...Boom!" The pink pony's cannon fired off three shots that went off and exploded in a big force wave, "Waaaughh!" And lastly was Gilda & even Discord got blasted off from their spots from the unexpected attack by the pink pony that sang.

_**10 little Villains Left To Go!**_

Pinkie Pie managed to finish her little song phrase even during a background song still playing. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam.../Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom..." Then Pinkie Pie ended up jumping on her party cannon and was hopping & rotating herself so fast like a spinning top, her cannon was firing a heck of a lot of shots. "Waaaughhh..." And boy, did that end with a lot of villains running, yelping, and screaming for their lives, they got a mad lunatic pony operating a cannon, it's like madness. And the big explosions were REALLY leaving a lot of marks to which Equestria will remember as 'The Pink Bakooza!' in how Pinkie Pie was blasting out an entire army by herself with additional help from the rest of the Mane Six.

Finally, the song was slowly starting to fade from being heard in the background as the battle with the Brotherhood of Tadaka seemed to be over. And boy was it a tough one, crazy one in the least but tough none the less. As the Mane Six were looking over at the pass from their spot to where the villains all were apparently down for the count...it seems.

"Ugh, your pink friend is as crazy as ever!" Gilda signs to remark this towards Rainbow Dash in hearing her remark how the pink pony was just plain crazy for shooting at everything with that party cannon of hers.

"More like Random, get use to it, cause she sure is kicking your group's behind!" Rainbow Dash remarked off to tease the griffin girl in boasting how awesome her group of friends are compared to Gilda's little get to gather villains group.

Slow clapping is heard as the ponies turn to see Lorcan who is doing all the clapping. The dragon remarks, "I'm impressed, ponies. I thought my pals would take you down but clearly, this shows why you are the wielders of the Elements of Harmony."

"We didn't come to impress, Lorcan." Rarity said as she saw the CMC and the clone chained right near the villain. "We came here to save my sister and her friends!"

"Right, we beat your army, now let them go!" Twilight snaps to Lorcan furiously.

"Hold it, not so fast, my little ponies. You forgot one little thing: me!" Lorcan taunts as he then fires flaming fireballs at the Mane Six who dodge each one. "You got to defeat me to win!"

Lorcan then jumps around, attacking the ponies who try to hit him, only to either miss or hit each other. The dragon laughs madly while dodging even Rainbow's speed. During this time, the Brotherhood members recover, getting back to their feet, hooves, whatever.

"Pathetic, is that the best you can do?" Lorcan asks evilly then he disappears. "You can't hit what you can't see!"

"Now girls! Let's use the Elements!" Twilight Sparkle announced off that it was time that she and her friends bring up the power of the six elements.

"Right," The rest of the Mane Six responded as they soon placed on themselves the necklaces and Twilight's tiara. This was it, once the Elements of Harmony were unleashed, even the Brotherhood of Tadaka won't be able to win against such odds.

"Oh no; they're gonna use the Elements on us! We're roast!" Dum Dum yelped in fear in knowing its curtains for them.

"No, not roast, toast!" Boxco correctly stated to his partner about what he really meant.

"Personally, I prefer scrambled eggs and bacon for a delay breakfast." Discord shrug off in actually making a small-chat even during this case.

"Would you just pipe down," Gilda snapped at the others to be quiet at this moment.

"Looks like they're showing us up..." Flim spoke off in seeing what the Mane Six are doing.

"And they're going for the attack!" Flam stated out in seeing how their foes shall attack.

Soon, the Mane Six were in a familiar glowing stage where Twilight's horn glows and her friends' Cutie Marks on the necklaces releases some pulsing wave. Their eyes were glowing bright white as even this started to freak out some of the villains in the group.

"Uh-oh," Fido yelped up in concern, this may actually look bad.

"This seems bad!" Spot stated in worry, they never seen this Element thing up close before.

"Really bad," Rover exclaimed out with caution, they even wonder if this was part of the plan.

"So...this is the power of the Elements." Boris spoke from studying this display, even he wonders what could happen if this power went up against him during the Demon ony event.

"Yes, it's just...as we hoped." Trixie rubbed her mane with strangely, a sly smile in actually not being worried at all and she knows why.

Suddenly while in the trace of unleashing the holy powers of the elements, something felt...strange. Without warning, there came forth some green mist starting to enshroud the ponies which the Mane Six noticed.

"Um, Twilight...is this a new feature?" Rarity asked a bit in seeing this was...off a bit.

"I'm…not sure. This never happened before!" Twilight responded puzzled, the Elements don't have something of a weird mist, especially one giving off a sinister feature.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look right!" Applejack responded in seeing this and not liking it even more.

"It looks weird, not an Element of Harmony look, really!" Pinkie Pie responded skeptically saying how weird this green mist feels.

"Then why did it come out of the Elements?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed that this unexpected thing came from the items that only they wield & use.

"Eeep! I feel...strange! Like it's...unnatural," Fluttershy yelped from the mist somehow doing something to her, even the others felt it...and were liking this even less than before.

"Ha-Hahahah-Aaaahhh..." Soon a sinister laugher was heard from the girls' surroundings. "Frsusufruvhmm..." Then without warning, Lorcan appeared in his signature green emerald flames, smiling at this sight. "How right you ponies are!" The villainous dragon expressed with a wicked smile in watching these ponies in confusion.

"Lorcan," The Mane Six responded off in shock, what was the leader of this brotherhood doing here now?

"You all fell right into our trap, just as I planned it!" Lorcan exclaimed off in seeing how these six ponies have been caught in their little ploy.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked in demanding to know what was going on here.

"Let me ask you something, you wonder...how Boris escaped from the Void?" Lorcan moved pass that question to ask something that was concerning over a mystery.

"Shoot, cause yer're 'de varmint 'dat let him." Applejack shot off in answering that question off the bat.

"True, my powers that I've learned have given me such" Lorcan nods in stating he knows of how to free one from the Void.

"Then why are you asking?" Rarity asked with a rolled eye expression, was this getting to something?

"Because it's not enough for a more...bigger, effective spell when tampering between the realm of the Void in which all are trapped!" Lorcan exclaimed off with a stern look in his eyes as he stated a certain drawback to opening the Void.

"A bigger spell," Pinkie Pie replied off in not getting where this guy was getting to.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Fluttershy nervously asked in where this might actually lead to.

"Compared to Boris's size & species, even with tremendous devil-like powers, only the dragons imprisoned were meant to be held strongly so that they never escape. That's why he was easier to free." Lorcan explained the part in why he freed Boris from his imprisonment, yet only him & none of the others could be much luckier than him. "So, to fully open a gateway out of the Void, a more powerful spell is needed, along with a certain item you each have." The dragon villain pointed to the items the six mares hovering in a glowing green misty sphere that covered them.

"The Elements of Harmony; that was your gain? But how is..." Twilight yelped in realizing Lorcan's true goal, but then how the villain achieved such feat?

"I have the lovely Trixie for aiding me." Lorcan smirked off to wave to the mentioned mare who blushed bashfully in being complimented. "I placed my evil essence inside the Elements awaiting for when their wielders unleashed their full power... and use it for my own...in freeing my Father's Army!" The dragon explained all that he's been wanting to do and now...he has it…the power to free Tadaka's Army.

"Huuagh," The Mane Six gasped in horror, they were actually used for such a ploy & never knew. "Brzizizivhm..." Then without a warning, sparks of voltage were zapping the girls inside the misty sphere. "Aaaahhhhh..." The six ponies screamed out in pain, something was happening & they can't stop it.

"Now...OOOOOPEEEEN THE VOOOOID," Lorcan slowly at first but then roared out up with his slaws raised up to the skies. His throne room has a ceiling with a massive hole which will allow him to open the crack in the sky using the Elements.

"Prussssvhhmmm..." Then from the Mane Six, a burst of energy erupted that was heading to the skies. "Kurpowvhmmm..." Then from touching the tip of the sky, swirling storm clouds of dark coloring was covering the very skies, the whole sky itself begins to turn blood red. Booming thunder & lightning flashed with a strange mixture of red coloring...something was happening.

"RARRRUGH/ RAARRRUGH!/HRAAAUUUGAAAAH!" Soon something was coming from the loud roaring sounds...Dragons. Then bursting out of the crimson colored clouds were dragons & a large size of them that filled the skies with their might and terror.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha; AT LAST," Lorcan laughs off with a wicked cackle as he stares at the dragons that were long imprisoned. "Every Dragon, even the Moon Dragons...ARE FREE!" True to his words, it looked like all of the dragons that were sealed away, even a few of Phobos's old Moon Dragon acquaintances were there.

Soon the Mane Six dropped to the ground, looking weaken and tired as they struggled to get up.

"You're all too late to stop this...YOUR TOO LATE! Haha-hahahaaaaah," Lorcan roared out in a maniac cackle that filled the skies from booming thunder and lightning, he has done it; he's unleashed the fearsome & deadly Dragon Army ever!

* * *

The ponies of Ponyville gasp as they saw an image of Lorcan all over Equestria, laughing as they can also see the Dragon Army's arrival.

"What is that?" Lyra asks Bon-Bon scared.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling that I won't like it!" Bon-Bon exclaims with a gulp.

Shining looks scared as he and the pets of Twilight, Ben and Spike watch from inside the library. Lorcan has done it, he has released his father's Dragon Army. Looks like all hope is lost...

* * *

Celestia's eyes widen in horror as she and Luna saw what's happening in the image...as well as in the sky. The Goddess of the Moon said, "Luna...Lorcan has done it; But how?"

"Lorcan has put up his image before the Dragon Army was released...he has somehow has Trixie to put his essence into the Elements of Harmony, using a dark nature...I think it happened when the invasion happens the first time." Celestia said grimly. "We got a major battle on our hooves here..."

* * *

Soon from a distance, a familiar Golden Heart runs up a near edge of a hill...Only to stare up in horror as the clouds were warping into something like Nightmare Moon's Eternal Night but with a twist of black & red coloring and no stars. Even from afar, it looked like the setting sun and rising moon were becoming crimson color of light from what's happening in the skies.

"No...it's started!" Golden Heart muttered out in horror, Lorcan has managed to do the thing that he & the Royal Princesses have feared most... "The return of Tadaka's Army...I have to learn what has happened!" He soon rushed down the hill, using his wings to glide him down in silence. "With any luck, the enemy does not know of my presence, I should take that into my full account and use it until the time to come out is right." Golden Heart muttered under his breath, he'll learn what he can and if he must, try to not be seen by Lorcan or the other enemies. It may be a struggled step, but the situation calls for it, the stakes just went up higher than expected. Now Golden Heart managed to land on the ground and continues to run off towards Ponyville, the closest thing that's right in the center, he's got to try whatever he can, for the rising of...the Dragon Army!

Author's note  
Yikes, the Dragon Army has arrived...Lorcan's plan has come into fruition. In the next chapter, the Mane Six takes on Lorcan, but can they win? Read, review and suggest.


	8. Chapter 7: The Fall of the Mane Six

Chapter 7: The Fall of the Mane Six

The Mane Six watch in disbelief. They can't believe, the Elements of Harmony has been tainted by Lorcan's essence...and now, the ponies went and release the Dragon Army that was told to them in fairy tales.

"Ha ha ha; look at them, simply marvelous, aren't they?" Lorcan asks in an amusing taunt before looking to the ponies. "And I got you all to thank, my little ponies. I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Hey, don't give us credit!" Applejack snaps to Lorcan in annoyance. "Yew manipulated us."

"You're right, the credit goes to me anyway, and of course the Brotherhood."

"Ah ha! Amazing, the world rid of you losers!" Gilda taunts her enemies in amusement. "I was a bit worried but now, you are nothing!"

"Yes, thanks to me and Lorcan, the world is a better place...for us!" Trixie exclaims happily and eagerly.

"Ugh, you don't get it! Lorcan plans to kill ALL ponies!" Twilight points out to Trixie in frustration. "He wants to kill you too!"

"Lies, all lies!"

"Run on home, ponies." Discord said, waving a claw of dismissal to the Mane Six. "You can't win now. You can't even use those Elements since Lorcan's essence are still in them!"

"We don't need the essence to beat Lorcan!" Rarity snaps in determination. The girls decide to figure out a way to remove Lorcan's essence from the Elements of Harmony later. Right now, they will take the villain down.

"What's this?" Lorcan asks in amusement as if being told a crazy joke. "After all that's happened, you still want to fight me?"

"You know the old saying: take the leader out, the army falls!" Twilight snaps, not looking at the dragons hovering overhead, ready to follow Lorcan's orders at any given time. "Well, we decided to take you out, one way or another!"

"Oh funny, funny. You realize of course that I am not like Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changeling Queen or Boris. I am the ultimate terror, the son of Tadaka, the scarred murderer!"

"It doesn't matter! We'll stop you!" Rainbow snaps as she waves her hooves in the arm, ready to fight.

Lorcan chuckles, "Very well..." His claws glow a dark green. "As they say on Earth from where the Mag'ne herself came from, bring it. Move aside, everyone; I can handle these ladies by myself."

The Brotherhood of Tadaka members move aside as Lorcan prepares to fight off the Mane Six. The song 'Sinister Shadows' begins to play here.

"Prepare to be Dasheresque! Ariel Nun-Chuck Gun Barrage" Rainbow Dash brings out her nun-chunks and zooms up into the air. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang/Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom..." Then the dare-devil pony dives down, double magical guns a blazing and Lorcan didn't move but took on the attack. "Oh yeah, I rock!" Rainbow Dash flew up in a state of victory, that stunt has gotta hurt Lorcan.

"BRzizizvhmmm...Prufurvhmm..." But then on a sudden surprise, a flaming emerald color volt was shot that came in contact with Rainbow!

"GAaguh...Guuuaugh..." The dare-devil pony was hit and fell down on the ground, lied there with feeling some aching pain.

"Rainbow," The other Mane Six cried out in seeing their friend hurt, but how?

"Nice aerial movement, but as you can see...that was not lethal enough." Lorcan spoke from when the smokescreen cleared, he was still fine and hadn't moved from his spot even after that attack.

"I got him, locking on target!" Pinkie Pie then showed up, her angry glare seen while setting her Party Cannon to 'ROAST JERK MODE' on it, "FIRE!" The pink pony cried out before pulling the trigger rope on her cannon. "Powwwfruvhmm..." Then it fired off a strong blazing blast that was five times larger than three stallions standing on top of the other.

But then Lorcan made a weird stance, allowed the attack to stroll along his arms like a flashing sphere of explosive light, and he was handling it with….such a gentle touch. None were expecting the enemy to catch one of Pinkie Pie's cannon attacks.

"My, such explosive force, I think I'll return it." Lorcan spoke off with a smirk on his face, seeing how this attack was nice, he'll return it to its owner…the pink pony. "Fruvhmm..." Then soon in an un-imaginable moment, Lorcan redirected Pinkie Pie's attack right back at her, it was almost like he was the pitcher of a baseball game.

"Eek," Pinkie Pie yelped in shock, she was surprised to see this happen, but this is one surprise she doesn't like.

"Eternal Style – Absorbion," Suddenly, Rarity stepped in before Pinkie Pie with her gems surrounding her into a giant gem structure, and had the attack impact it. "Now, RE-Direct!" Soon on Rarity's announcement, from inside, the magical attack was being redirected inside before starting to appear in the center and was about to be unleashed right back at Lorcan.

"Ah, fighting with gems to block blows and redirect strong magic, nice but I know around it." Lorcan smiled in recognizing this fighting style, truly a work of art, but like all works, there was a flaw to this tactical maneuver. "Click…/Vrusvhmm…" Suddenly from snapping his claws, Lorcan created some magical eerie green mist around the two ponies, and just as Rarity's attack of redirecting was fired from her gems… "Boomfruvhmm…" From an unforeseen matter, the mist was explosive and even if Rarity would have directed the first attack away, the second surprise that came to them was not of something either could handle.

"Waaaahhh/Uuuaaghh..." Then Pinkie Pie and Rarity were shot back from the force, and soon landed right beside Rainbow Dash in the defeated pile.

"Okay Varminet! Ah'll lasso yew up!" Applejack whipped up her diamond enforced lasso in the air before throwing it. "Whipvhmgripvhm..." Then from a surprise twist, she lassoed up Lorcan in the ropes that won't break so easily. "Ha! Got yew! An' just fer 'de record, 'dis rope is doubled against yew strength," The pony declared as she knows this dragon was strong to break the Demon Pony Cage, this was something that she believed that the villain can't break from.

"Oh how wrong you are." Lorcan shook his head from his eyes closed, his smile never fading as he looked up at the Earth Pony. "But in hearing this new toy, I have an idea…This should be fun." What the villain did next was suddenly spin himself around, bringing more of the rope to tangle him.

"What 'de hay?" Applejack yelped from holding on until she was face-to-face with the evil dragon. But what happened next was that Lorcan spins around this pony and not only did he tie up Applejack in her own work but got himself free.

"One gift wrapped pony yo-yo, coming up!" Lorcan exclaimed with a sly smile, Applejack sweat-drop in knowing, this won't be fun. "Whipfruvhmm…." Then from a mighty pull on the end of the rope's nob, he thrown her into the air…and was spinning.

"Waahahahaha, Gaaaugh..." Applejack was unraveling at a blurry rate until she cease and landed with the other three defeated Mane Six.

"Anyone else," Lorcan looked back with a wide grin in seeing only two ponies left; Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you have to use your Stare on him, I'll try to hit him with a strong spell." Twilight Sparkle quickly issued to her friend that Fluttershy has to get their enemy to be frozen so he can't move.

"Got it," Fluttershy salutes in hearing her friend and flew up in the air before…opening her eyes wide. "ARRUUAAAAGHH..." Then she let off a scream with her eyes giving off her signature work at full power.

"Uagh..." Suddenly Lorcan was frozen by the stare move; this might actually be the first time the villain has been hit by such a move.

"Now then, try this move!" Twilight Sparkle announced from her horn glowing with a lot of aqua color sparkles that were floating into the air, "Twilight Star Shower!" She announced off the name of a spell that the purple unicorn was casting as above her head looked like twilight stars sparkling in the air before…

"Frusvhm-frusvhm-frusvhm.../Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom..." The very sparkle magical spheres were firing off like fireworks and all impacting across the field where Lorcan was. The barrage attack of raining stars seem almost endless until there were no more sparkle star spheres over the unicorns' head, meaning that the spell had cease afterwards.

"What was that spell, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked from landing beside her friend, puzzled by what Twilight just used that seem to finally stop Lorcan.

"Huagh...huagh...that move...gaaaugh, allowed me to create my own magical stars from the sky to fall and impact a number of enemies or just focusing on one alone." Twilight Sparkle took a moment to catch her breath as she was almost tired off from the workout she's had this entire time up to this point.

"Oh my, it seems to fit your name and character so well too." Fluttershy spoke amazement, and smiled in how her friend came across a spell fitting Twilight's appearance, it must be a coincidence.

"Right, I know." Twilight Sparkle nods with a tiny crack of a smile as she took another exhaust of breath. "Huuagh, it's no Unicorn Burst Spell, but I could say that's my second strongest new spell I have as an arsenal. If nothing else, the quickest I can play forth!" The smart pony exclaimed how other than her Unicorn Burst which is a strong piercing magic spell, this new one, Twilight Star Shower, is very fast and evasive to land multiple hits to cause enough damage to some or one major force.

"Don't you know by now, second best is never enough," Spoke an eerie voice that was very haunting that was coming from the smoke cloud where Twilight's attack hit.

"Huuaaghh..." Twilight & Fluttershy yelped in hearing that voice, Lorcan was not defeated, even after that planning that kept him at bay. "Whipsvhmm…" Then from the smoke cloud came Lorcan's magical flaming whip as it was lashed out against the two ponies. "Gaaaaughh..." Soon even Twilight and Fluttershy were whipped by Lorcan's magic flaming whip over to the other bested Mane Six.

"I will admit, that new spell is a doozy." Lorcan spoke from walking out of the smoke cloud, dusting himself while quoting the new spell Twilight used on him. "But unless you have killer in your eyes, then it'll never be enough to beat your enemies." The dragon villain decree that what the Mane Six lack is the urge to kill, without it, they cannot hope to beat their opponents, which is their weakness and downfall.

Son the rest of the Brotherhood of Tadaka gathered around the Mane Six that lied on the ground, weaken, tired, and outmatched in these circumstances. But things got much worst when Trixie used her magic to make the Elements of Harmony levitate off the gang's person and float around herself while making her smug appearance.

"You won't be holding onto these anymore, now will you," Trixie exclaimed from now holding the very Elements that made the Mane Six big time heroes. And without them, they are nothing but normal batch of ponies before this group of Lorcan's Brotherhood.

What happened next caught the bad guys by surprise. Twilight stood back up while saying weakly, "No...we...can't...lose..."

"What's this? You still wish to fight?" Lorcan asks the ponies in surprise as the rest of the Mane Six is getting back up. They are almost out of energy, so the Mane Six want to fight despite that?

Rarity scoffs furiously, "You scoundrel played unfairly! We were just recovering from the battle against your brutes AND what you did to the Elements!"

"Hmmm, that is true..." Lorcan said thoughtfully then smiles, "Alright then. Brotherhood! Step aside again and do not interfere!" The Brotherhood, whilst exchanging raised eyebrows at their leader's decision, obey; He snaps his fingers and the Mane Six find their injuries healing.

Twilight surprised ask, "Why?"

"I prefer to fight my enemies when they are at their strongest."

"Well, you made a big mistake pal! Now we're gonna beat you this time!" Rainbow snaps in determination to Lorcan.

Lorcan chuckles, "Again very well." He grabs his shoulder and rips off his cloak, revealing the rest of his body to have dark green scales and a dark purple body. "I will humor you again."

"Okay, time for a change of music!" Pinkie exclaimed eagerly. Soon, the music now changed to the 'Bowser Theme' from 'Mario 64'. "All right, now that's more like it!"

"Where does that music keep coming from?" Rarity asks confused. So far, the ponies and everyone else keep hearing music from out of nowhere.

"Does it matter? Not to me, it ain't!" Lorcan taunts with a mad smirk. "I should tell you this: if my small form bothers you so much, then allow me to fight in my true age's form!"

Lorcan growled and glowed. The Mane Six looked surprised as he transformed again. The villain now looks like Spike, but he now changed into something more grown up that Twilight hasn't seen since Spike's greedy action display from his last birthday.

"Holy cupcakes," Pinkie yelps a bit.

"I didn't think to see that again." Rarity whimpers a bit, recalling that incident.

"So which one of you lovely ladies like to fight me first again?" Lorcan taunts the Mane Six sinisterly.

"Allow me, girls! This guy ain't so tough! He's probably half my size!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Let's see how he does against a Sonic Rainboom!"

Rainbow then flies into the air, going very fast, preparing to use her Sonic Rainboom to hit Lorcan right in the gut. The pony then flies at her opponent, ready to perform the biggest move ever.

But Lorcan simply grabs her by the throat, much to her shock. Rainbow gasps, "No way! How could someone half my size stop me like that?"

Lorcan reminds her, "Like I said before, Miss Dash, appearances can be deceiving." Then he punch her into the jaw, sending her right into a wall, chains appear and grabs her. "And don't bother trying to escape! Any struggle or magic, even by horns, and those chains will give you a big 'shock', if you know what I mean!"

Rainbow struggled to break free, and then, suddenly, she got electrocuted as she screamed.

"I wasn't kidding, was I?" Lorcan taunts Rainbow before turning to the remaining ladies. "Now which one of you lovely ladies want to suffer next?"

Fluttershy growls a bit, getting mad. She snaps, "HOW DARE YOU!" The pony flies right at Lorcan, getting into his face. "Listen here, mister, just because you're big now, you're Spike's brother and you got a Dragon Army, doesn't mean you can do that to us! Now let Rainbow go and give up or I will make you sorry!"

The other ponies smile, remembering what happened the last time Fluttershy did her stare on Lorcan. But then, something unexpected happened: Lorcan, undazed, stares blankly at her and grabs the mare by the throat.

"Sorry, that may have worked when I am small but my teenager form evolved past the scare stage." Lorcan taunts Fluttershy as he fire a fireball from his left claw, sending the poor mare right into the same wall, being chained right near Rainbow.

"Fluttershy," Twilight cried before glaring back at Lorcan as she gritted her teeth.

"Those ponies are dropping like fleas!" Boxco laughs stupidly.

"Flies, Boxco, flies," Boris reminds Boxco with an annoyed sigh.

"Dang nab it, Ah got it up 'ta here wit' yew!" Applejack snaps as she rush behind Lorcan and got her rope out. The pony prepares to lasso the dragon from behind. If she could take down the Film-Film brothers' tank, then Lorcan wouldn't be a big deal.

But without turning around, as Applejack throws her rope, Lorcan grabs it with his free claw then uses his lightning spell on her. Applejack screams in pain.

"Sorry, partner, but 'dis rodeo is yer last." Lorcan remarks with a mocking Southern accent as he turns around, proceeding to punch and kick her every bit as she can, showing his superior strength.

Applejack groans as the villain now toss her to the same wall, where the same chains magically held the pony in place.

"Three down, who's next?" Lorcan taunts his enemies sinisterly, daring another mare to go against him now.

"Okay, let's go you big meanie!" Pinkie snaps as she bounces around Lorcan in circles, throwing punches and kicks. "I can do this all day if I have to. No one is more random than me! I am Pinkielicious!"

Lorcan suddenly grabs Pinkie's hoof and bends it, with a sickening crack. While the pink pony held her hoof in pain, the villain delivers a mighty flick to her, sending Pinkie right into the wall where she's chained up as well.

"Someone should've chained you up a long time ago, Little Miss Annoying." Lorcan taunts Pinkie sinisterly.

"Why, you awful, horrible villain; Now it's my turn!" Rarity snaps as she prepares to fight Lorcan next. The unicorn gallops forward, ready to attack. Just then, she notices that Sweetie appears in her place. "What's this? You think some trick would fool me?!"

"Rarity," 'Sweetie' asked, scared. "Are you going to hurt me?"

As if to respond, Rarity angrily punches 'Sweetie' hard, sending her to the ground. As the filly appears to be groaning, the mare snaps, "Nice try, Lorcan! But your shape-shifty powers won't fool me! Pretending to be my sister, how dare you!"

Suddenly Rarity hears a cough, turning to see..Lorcan who grins and waves to her while standing near the chained CMC...minus Sweetie! The villain remarks, "Oh, sorry; I thought I would trade partners for this scene; Heh heh."

Realization hits Rarity, to her horror. She has hit the real Sweetie! The filly groans in pain, much to the sister's further horror. Lorcan has traded places with Sweetie...and Rarity has hit her, thinking that the villain was trying to fool her!

"Sweetie, no! What have I done?!" Rarity ask in horror and guilt.

With Rarity distracted, Lorcan grabs her by the horn, saying, "What I wanted you to do...prove Sweetie wrong...and now, her role in this fight is over...and so are you!"

With that, Lorcan punches Rarity in the guy and sent her right into the same wall, chaining her up. He then throws Sweetie right back to her, the filly got chained up as well.

"Here, I thought you two sisters can have a talk about your 'fight'." Lorcan taunts evilly to Rarity, leaving the white unicorn horrified by what she has done: hitting Sweetie Belle.

"Oh my, my, my; tricking a sister into hitting her own," Discord remarked as he drank some soda while eating popcorn. "How despicable...HA HA HA! I LOVE IT!"

"YOU SICK MONSTER!" Twilight shouted as she charged towards Lorcan.

Lorcan teleported out of the way, making Twilight miss her. The villain reappears, saying, "And now, it's time for the big finale, Miss Sparkle. I got to say, I am a bit disappointed. I thought your friends would give me a better show than this."

"You and your bucking evil army will be stopped, I bucking swear it!" Twilight yelled angrily.

"Ooooh, someone's using the foul language." Trixie remarks in amusement.

Lorcan took his cane out as he said, "I have been looking forward to this, Twilight."

"Forget it, even if you kill me, I won't let you harm Spike!" Twilight snaps in determination.

"W-W-WHAT," Lorcan exclaimed, stuttering a bit. "You think that...how could you suggest that I'd think such a thing?! I am happy that my brother's alive! You have no idea how long I have missed him, thinking that Celestia has killed him in his crib...then I found out years later that his egg was at your academy...and when I went there, I heard that he 'blew up' during your entrance exam and thought that you have killed him! You think that I only pretended to love Spike; have you gone through what I have, with your own brother thinking that you don't love him?!"

Twilight looks shocked and speechless. She used to think that Lorcan was only pretending to love Spike, just like how Spike himself think that she did the same thing to him. But the purple unicorn can feel it: the villain really does care for his missing brother.

"And now, for your accusation, I got to hit you hard and hit you emotionally as well!" Lorcan remarked sinisterly as he prepared his cane for battle.

Twilight dodges fire blasts from Lorcan's cane, she is the only pony left to deal with Lorcan now. The villain then swings at her with his cane, the unicorn didn't bother to try to fight back.

"Gettng scared, Miss Sparkle? Never thought you to be a coward all of the sudden." Lorcan taunts Twilight in amusement, glancing at her horn growing a bit. "And are we practicing for a spell?"

"Lorcan, you fool! She is going for that Unicorn Burst one!" Boris exclaims to Lorcan in alarm, recognizing the attack from the Demon Pony incident. "Stop her!"

"No, no, I want to see how this goes before I can finish the job. And never call me a fool again if you value your flank!"

Twilight has to teleport around when the villain fires lasers at her, then Lorcan yelps as his opponent kicks him a few times. The unicorn must keep this up to use her big attack on him.

"Okay, almost there and...now!" Twilight exclaims with a smirk as she charges right at Lorcan. "All right, take this, Lorcan!"

Twilight fires her Unicorn Burst, Lorcan just stood there, not bothering to try to attack back. Why? The unicorn realizes too late that the villain grabs it in one claw. Not good! Lorcan then uses his cane like a baseball bat to knock the attack right back at Twilight who dodges it.

Twilight is left shaken which leaves Lorcan to jump in. He then proceeds to pound and hits her with his cane like mad, making it difficult for the mare to fight back. It's like being pounded by a huge emperor from another world! Twilight feels worse than when she was possessed by Nightmare Moon's essence during Nyx's temporary rule of Equestria!

The folks all over Equestria watch in horror as the villain beat Twilight as if he doesn't care if anyone outside the castle is watching him do so. The Mane Six (minus Twilight) and the CMC looks scared whilst chained to the wall. Mysteriously enough, Lorcan's organ nearby plays 'Wounded' from Final Fantasy as the dragon kicks Twilight while ranting, "You have no chance! You and your friends never did, Miss Sparkle! You failed everyone big time and now your world belongs to me!"

"Why?" Twilight choked through pain filled tears whilst glancing at what was Lorcan. "Why are you doing this?"

He kicked Twilight hard again.

"Because," Lorcan snarled. "Ponies ruined me. You have no idea of how I suffered with the knowledge that they were now dead, that I was the only one left." The dragon's voice becomes louder with a hint of happiness. "But then I heard of him. And I was so happy. Happy that I wasn't alone," He took the bitter and cold tone again. "But he knew nothing! And it was All…because of YOU!"

"I did it to protect him!" Twilight spoke, only to be grabbed by the mane and forced to gaze into the eyes of her attacker whose nose emitting sparks and smoke in his rage.

"Protect him? More like condemn him a life of slavery! Oh yes, I read your mind. I know how you treated him ever since we caught a glimpse of each other in town. You treated him ike a slave. You never reward him, express gratitude. Heck, you didn't even invite him to your birthday party!" He smirked at Twilight's face of shock for they both knew the same thing: Lorcan was right. "But you know what? I pity you. I pity you because of the fact that everyone blames you for what happened that night; the night I killed that colt."

Twilight looked shocked, memories feeling into her head of what happened that night. That dragon..the one who murdered the filly...was the monster holding her! She does remember of course!

Lorcan took no notice of this and continued, gesturing to the rest of the Mane Six who are still chained to the wall, gagged by Discord.

"All of your friends and family, they see you for what you are: a failure of sister. They knew you would fail with Spike." Lorcan rants some more.

"Shut up." Twilight whispered.

"Even Celestia herself had doubts in her 'faithful student'." Lorcan said.

"Shut up," Twilight said louder.

"And even Spike! Oh, the hatred and anger he seems towards you! How does it feel, pony?" Lorcan practically shouted in Twilight's face, the insane glint in his eyes shining more than ever before. "How does it feel to know that you are twice a failure as sister?" the dragon ended his rant with a mad cackle.

"Shut up! You have no right to rant like a mad loon!"

Lorcan proceeds to hit Twilight in the gut, causing her to fall to the floor. The villain smirks as he hit the pony with the cane, everyone else, even those not in the battle was forced to or willingly watch as the hero of Equestria is getting beaten almost into submission.

"Do you feel that, Twiight? That is the feeling of defeat. You have failed your mission, your life is done. At waste; how sad," Lorcan giggles insanely, "So much for the most powerful unicorn in Equestria!"

Twilight groans, the poor filly barely has any strength to get up. It doesn't matter for her, she has failed everyone, her friends, her family, Ben Mare, Nyx, even Spike who has now disowned her and hated her. Perhaps it would've been best if Twilight just stayed down and let Lorcan finish her off...like he should've years ago as a filly; Then maybe...

As Lorcan prepares to kill Twilight, suddenly the villain's form changes back to his small one. The villain frowns as he groans to his frustration, "Rats, I forgot that this form is only temporarily! Too bad, I would've used it for a fair fight with Spike...should I ever see him. Oh well..."

Lorcan smiles as he saw two of his father's loyalest dragon minions landing nearby, both of them growls as one of them say, "Lorcan, it's good to see you again. We await your orders to take Equestria."

"Yes, yes, Equestria will be taken down, but first's thing first." Lorcan remarks as he motions to the beaten Twilight as well as the chained up ponies. "Take them to the dungeons."

"Why don't you just...kill us?" Twilight groans to Lorcan in pain and worry.

"You're punishment must be more severe. When Equestira is ashes...you will have my permission to die."

The dragons salute Lorcan as they take Twilight along with her friends (the chained magically come along with the ponies) and take them to the dungeon, they know where there are, of course.

"What gives here?" Gilda scowls at Lorcan in disbelief. "You have them where you want them!"

"Right, at least get rid of them before they become major threat." Discord remarks to Lorcan in concern. "Come on, I underestimated them before and it was a big mistake."

"Trust me, they can't do a thing to me now, since Twilight and her friends knows that they will never win, even the princesses would know better than to try to challenge me now." Lorcan said to his Brotherhood darkly. "Now go to your quarters, I will summon you again shortly or whenever I feel like it..."

"Uhh, Lorcan; you were kidding about the whole killing Twilight thing, right?" Boris asks Lorcan in concern. The villain promised him Twilight once all of Equestria belongs to the Brotherhood...

"No!"

"But you-"

"Lied! I never intended her to live, even so some freak who can't take a hint that she is never going to be hers! Now then, I want you and your bumbling stooges to go forth to set a finale task to any resistance to my plans."" Lorcan hisses evilly to Boris, much to his shock. The dragon then checks his green sword...then to his shock he saw the black core color flicker. "Nooo..."

Loran quickly took his leave as did the Brotherhood. Boris stood there, looking concerned. The villain of course never intended for Twilight to be his at all. And come to think of it, Lorcan has his Dragon Army now. What's to say that he would still has any use for the Brotherhood of Tadaka?

Boris gallops off after the other members, even his own minions. Trixie, noticing, ask, "What is it, Boris?"

"Listen, we all talk, it doesn't involve Equestria here...it involves what could be our lives!" Boris exclaims to the other members in concern and a bit of fear in his tone of voice.

* * *

At this time, the scene shows us that somewhere hidden within the Everfree Forest, was a secret camp specially coated with camouflage magic to disguise and blend in. This place was so secret, even mentioning that it's a secret camp for all the current citizens of Canterlot, Cloudsdale, & Ponyville were all….A SECRET! But in any case the place was set up after the moment the Dragon Army came into the picture as well as the ponies watching Twilight get beaten senseless by Lorcan, many of Celestia & Luna's Royal Guards had to get their unicorn troops to teleport & Pegasus soldiers to bring many citizens to this secret hideaway. As of right now, it's a real mystery wonder how they are keeping all the dangerous beast within the Everfree Forest away, thanks to Zecora's help in providing scent aromas that the creatures can't stand. And the second mystery was seeing how almost all of Equestria's pony folks were able to fit in the forest of the camp without being too expose, well magic is as magic does, we can guess. And right now, many pony citizens that had some talents were helping out their fellow pony folks.

The Mane Six Lookalikes were busy trying to run the camp's dining spot to provide foods as both the cooks and servers. And with this many customers, busy was really blooming around here.

"We need more by table 3 here!" Firecracker called out to her friends while busy around tables 1 & 2 at this moment.

"I got my hooves over by table 5!" Roseluck called out from rushing from her spot to the table with the next order.

"Wait! Then who's helping out in table 4 then?" Plumsweet asked off oddly in searching around the area in who has the duty of table 4, since it was skipped in the middle.

"I am and they're not the only ones I'm handling!" Cherry Pie called out while using her magic to make a lot of order plates and meals float around like madness.

"Easy now, let's not be trying to shove anypony around!" Flitterheart spoke to gently calm the customers that were awaiting their service and this pony tried to keep the gang under control.

"Ugh, I knew we have our busy moments, but this is crazy! Practically everypony in Equestria is here!" Feathermay flew over to Firecracker in seeing that their situation is growing more than they can handle, it's becoming out of control.

"I know, but we have to help out with whatever we can!" Firecracker tried to assure her friend that the lookalikes can do this by working together, they just got to.

"Don't threat youngin's, I got Tough Apple helping out!" The voice of Granny Apple spoke from behind a cooking pot in making lots of apples. "Hurry up Tough, keep on turning that wheel to crush them apples! Big Mac can do that real easy!" The elderly mare called out to the Apple's cousin who was running on a runner to speed up squashing apples to help provide the apple cider works.

"Shoot, Ah know Granny! Ah'm trying!" Tough Apple shouted off in working as fast as he can here but this is really hard stuff. "Hugh, feels like Ah've been running fer hours!" The stallion was starting to sweat up a storm; he was getting close to falling off that runner from exhaustion.

"You can do it Tough Apple!" Plumsweet spoke from trying to cheer up her friend to keep going.

"Right, just keep it up!" Roseluck spoke off in encouraging the Tough Apple guy to keep on running.

"How's about this, would you care for a reward," Cherry Pie spoke off with a sly quote in speaking this to Tough Apple's hearing distance, "How's about playing Joe to cheer up the happy customer when you've made 100 barrels of Apple Cider!" The mare offered this special deal to the rough-neck stallion if he can do the task, the pony will play his banjo to help the crowd out even more them filling their stomachs.

"Really; SWUUUWEEE," Apple Tough responded with excitement in his eyes and was now rushing on the runner double times as fast from hearing what he get as a reward.

"That was nicely thought, Cherry Pie." Flitterheart kindly spoke to her friend in liking how she managed to offer a nice little something to make Tough Apple happy.

"It was either that or a kiss from Feathermay!" Cherry Pie exclaimed off to say that what was needed was motivation, so it was either the banjo or a kiss from Feathermay to get Tough going again.

"Aww, don't try bribing him with that!" Feathermay blushed a bit to look away, seeing that her friends were just messing with her. Of course, even now, a little joke to help the mood was always something anypony was looking to distract their minds…including now.

In another spot, the Cakes were busy trying to get plenty of their delicious sweets served out. Mr. Carrot Cake was working around the orders and bringing the bags of any sweet treats that they got and Mrs. Cup Cake was helping in preparing any of the sweet meals to be presentable. But of course, unlike usual business hours, they were having a lot of hungry customers and were taking their display works as soon as the meals are made. Even making a few works, cutting them up to serve was all the Cakes can do to keep many of the ponies occupy.

"Okay, here's order 27 then order 28, here's order 74…dugh…which one was order 52?" Mr. Cake was passing out a few bags of prepared sweets to his customers but was yelping in not remembering who's other order was next. There was just too many for one pony to handle this stuff alone.

"Honey, settle down, you're overworking yourself tired!" Mrs. Cake spoke out from busy making another bakery batch of cakes, pies, cupcakes and cookies, etc. in their oven batches.

"I can't help it dear. We have more customers today than in a lifetime!" Mr. Cake exclaimed to look back to his wife while busy trying to look through more order sheets. "Here's Order 66 & 69 to go!" He held up them orders in their bags before they were taken but there were still many more customers.

"Waaaaughhh…" Suddenly, the crying sounds of baby foals are heard that got the two Cakes. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were crying from a lack of attention while sitting up on a table. The Cakes sighed in seeing this, with everything going on, tight business orders to settle the crowds, they forgot to tender to their kids.

"Oh no, the twins," Mr. Cake yelped in seeing his kids were being upset about something, not good, not good at all, "Order 33, catch!" He spoke in holding a bag and thrown it to the customer who caught his sweets order.

"Oh, the little darlings, it's okay, we'll…" Mrs. Cake approached her little foal children as she was going to calm them down when…

"Excuse me! Wooohhh," Suddenly, the sound of Derpy came out of nowhere and crashed through a set up table. "Gulpvhmm…" She was upside-down and her eyes were swirling a bit off, even if they were cross-eyed.

"Kehahahahaha…" Suddenly, the Cake Twins giggled in laugher and joy as they flew or levitated down in finding Derpy's little accident act funny to them.

"Oh Derpy, are you alright?" Mrs. Cake sop with worry while helping the poor dear up while the Pegasus straight herself up…though the eyes were still crossed of course.

"Um, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Derpy responded off with a goofy smile to what Mrs. Cake said about her. "I heard crying and came to see who needed help!" The gray pegasus exclaimed off that she heard the Cake Twins crying and thought that there was something she could do.

"Yes, those were the twins. Order 22 here," Mr. Cake nods in sorrow to state what the problem was but then held up another bag for the ordered customer to snatch away in a flash.

"We appreciate the concerns, but…I think it's settled." Mrs. Cake smiled to nod in being thankful that Derpy was so concerning, but in a way, the matter was settled…by her little accident display, kinda.

"Gehehehehe…" Pound and Pumpkin Cake giggled from being held by their parents each with the colt in the daddy's hug and the filly in the mommy's.

"You managed to help them laugh and that's just what we need." Mrs. Cake spoke with a gentle smile in how Derpy helped their kids stop crying, even so to smile, "A little laughter to help us in our sad times." To her, the sound of happy little foals is just something to turn anyone's frowns upside-down.

"Ahhh, it was nothing, really!" Derpy rubbed the back of her head in saying it wasn't nothing at all.

"Well, that helps a little, but we still are packed with orders." Mr. Cake stated out from trying to hold his son and more order sheets that need filling out. But with only him and his wife, they're short on help in preparing anything at this time.

"Maybe I can help!" They turned around to see a donut cart being pulled in which many of the customers turned to and happily were taking some good donuts. "Maybe some of my donuts could help!" The one that came to offer help was Donut Joe as he was the one that spoke earlier and was helping the Cakes in their short coming.

"Donut Joe, hi; you're here too!" Derpy happily waved towards the pony with the perfect timing to give some donuts to the hungry crowds.

"Oh course, just about any baker or restaurant owners are working to help supply food stocks for the hungry ponies; I thought I lean a hoof for the Cakes here!" Donut Joe exclaimed out in stating how many of those that sell bakery goods are trying to help like the Mane Six Lookalikes and he wants to help the Cake Family here. "After all, that Mhmmmmm, that you made that Pinkie Pie worked hard for was something as delicious as that. And friends of Twilight are also friends of my own." The donut pony salesman stated out with an honest face in gladly wanting to help any pals of Twilight.

"Oh thank you, you're a life savor Mr. Joe!" Mr. Cake sighs in relief; the Cakes have someone else here to help them in their busy cause.

"Please, Donut Joe is fine to me." Donut Joe spoke in saying that the Cakes can call him by his usual name or whatnot, cause he wants to help. "Have some donuts!" The stallion presented some delicious sweet chocolate covered with sprinkle donuts for the Cakes to have.

"Oh, you're too kind, both in spirit and bakery goods." Mrs. Cake spoke from where she and her husband ate some delicious donuts by Donut Joe, his bakery skills are very tasty, and it's been a hard day for the couple.

"Geheheh-ahaahh," Soon the donuts given were taken and being eaten by the Cake Twins, loving it up.

At this moment, other ponies were helping a few wounded soldiers that returned from trying to divert the attention of the dragons away from their civilians. Many were taken to medical clerk huts set up by any ponies with a doctor or nurse degree. Nurse Redheart, Nurse Coldheart, Nurse Sweetheart, Nurse Tenderheart, even Nursey Rhyme the filly was there, along with Doctor Stable who all were busy tendering to injuries at the busy hours of the day. Cheerilee was having any foals in her class to help by making get well cards to lighten their spirit which helped. Snips and Snails work was kinda…goofy looking, but it's the thought that counts. Mr. Rich was getting many of his own employees to help build or do whatever deeds or task given to them to help keep everyone safe and out of harm's way. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were feeling nervous about all this, mostly cause they were afraid to say anything about the forest fire that they caused by accident after coming here. But right now, the two bullies don't wanna get into any more trouble than they already have.

"Welcome, relax yourself!" Lotus Blossom stood up before a group of ponies that were in need of some relaxing treatment.

"Relax your aches and pain!" Aloe stated out from leading some to some nice spa baths, which the warm water helped to smooth the aches and pains away like they melted off of them.

"We're helping to make things better for you and everyone!" The Spa Pony twins declared out in union in wanting to help any pony, soldier or not, feel the tension leave them behind. Lotus Blossom & Aloe were working around the clock and they had to call in more of their staff from Roxie, Quake, and Vera to help the cause of whatever the need, whether it's a Spa treatment or to help relax ponies feeling the overwhelming stress.

Why, even on different jobs, the flower shop pony trio of Daisy, Lily & Rose were hard at work, trying to splice up the camp that they are housing so many ponies with their flowers to make the atmosphere…'more perkery' to bring a positive outcome. And there was much need of those that could cheer just about anyone up now.

"Come now girls, we must try to help Shining and everyone here." Cadance was seen trying to help get some more of that 'girl power' or 'mare power' on in helping their cause in the situation here.

"Right," Some willing mares responded in hearing the request by Princess Cadance as they were setting off to help perform the task given to them.

"I'll try to help out on my side Shining; I just hope you can do what you can on your side." Cadance spoke with much concern and thought in her voice as she looked to another direction…where he love is stationed at.

In another part of this camp was what was guarded mostly by the Royal Guards of Celestia and Luna's troop battalion. In the center of the tent were some form of a meeting was going on and there was sure to be someone running the show and operation of the camp. Passing the scene of the heavily arm guards, we look inside to find that Shining Armor was there and he was looking over a map and charts while using toy figures of pony guards and dragons as some battle type straggly as if this was a game but for real life of their situation. There with him was Zecora and even the Mayor of Ponyville as they were trying to figure out some way to get through their state of situation.

"How on Equestria are we going to get through this, captain?" Mayor asked Shining Armor if there was a way to get by, what with the Dragon Army out there, and if they find any ponies, to terminate them on the spot.

"I'm trying to go over this as best as I can." Shining Armor stated in trying to be focus, he sees that the enemy has a big advantage; the captain just needs to know how to find an opening.

"The game is set, the match has started, now you must solve the question…what move to make?" Zecora spoke her riddles of rhymes again but it was clearly being asked what Shining Armor is going to do next from the enemy's movement.

"I know, but it's really hard." Shining Armor nods while holding his head in feeling a bad headache coming along from all the stress. "Lorcan unleashed his father's army, Twilight, her friends and the missing foals are not back yet, I got a bad feeling of what happened to my sister from that image we saw. I feel that everything is falling apart!" The captain of the Royal Guards felt like so much was falling out of control, how can they turn the tides, especially when his sister and group have not returned after the Dragon Army showed up and may been captured from what he saw of his own sister getting beaten by Lorcan. Seeing that is too much for Shining to take!

"There, there captain, I'm sure they must be fine." Mayor tried to pat and comfort the stressing captain who feels a lot of weight on his shoulders. "Lorcan didn't kill Twilight so there's hope for escape for her and her friends yet, right?"

"Seeing the outcome, it could be possible…that the Mane Six have been captured and are held prisoners of war." Zecora spoke with news that really got a lot of concern and worried faces focusing on her. "The Elements were the prime targets and Lorcan used them to perform this task." What the zebra said sounded like they made sense; Lorcan used the Mane Six & the Elements of Harmony to bring forth the Dragon Army. "The enemy is likely to toy with them; Lorcan won't finish them off…not until he has settle other matters." What Zecora spoke was deep seriousness, Lorcan will keep their friends alive until his matters are settled…kill the Royal Princesses to avenge his father's death.

"Oh man, I really wish Celestia and Luna were here. Even Golden Heart, we lost contact with them during the Dragon Army's rising, they could be anywhere." Shining Armor lied down on the table and held his head again, with no word on the princesses or Golden Heart, what else can they do but keep the citizens safe?

"Don't beat yourself up over this Captain; you're doing so much by protecting everypony that's here in this camp. It's what the princesses would want you to do." The Mayor tried to look at the positive picture in what Shining was doing was something even Celestia would want him to be doing as his top priority.

"I know, I just wish I could do more." Shining Armor nods in understanding that but still felt that there was something else that he could still do to help out…but what?

"Captain Shining Armor," Soon who should come in other than Private Kenny, wanting to speak with his captain, "Somepony that was sent by Celestia has returned!" Private Kenny saluted in issuing out the recent news of what has happened as someone has come back and has entered their camp grounds hiding from the enemy.

"Really," Shining Armor stood up surprised to hear this; it must be Ben Mare, Nyx, & Phobos that returned after their mission to drop Spike off by the Dragon Clan's borders.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh came up into the tent, stating that what was said was true as he was also a fair witness to it.

"Finally, some good news; Bring them in!" Shining Armor issued out after sighing with some relief, he can use some good news during their tough times of war.

Soon Private Kenny and Big Mac stepped away to allow one being to come into the tent. And when everyone saw who it was, they all were smiling in relief and joy that it was none other than…Ben Mare.

"Ben Mare; am I glad you return!" Shining Armor spoke with a smile in being so glad to see the same colt that his sister likes so much was here now in the flesh.

"It's good to see you, Shining," Ben Mare nods with a little smile in being glad to see Twilight's older brother and taking charge it seems.

"But wait! Where are the others?" Shining Armor asked from noticing that beside Spike being left behind, Nyx and Phobos aren't here. Why are they not with the stallion when the two went off on their trip.

"Um…you see..." Ben Mare sounded hesitant to say what happened but knew he had to give in the report of what happened. "Huugh, I better start from the beginning, it goes like this…" So after he took a deep breath and told the story from their arrival to the Dragons borders, to meeting King Spykoran the Old and Mei Long, up to the point where Spike made the decision of not staying, but to return home.

THE PAST, THE BORDERS BETWEEN THE DRAGON TERRITORY & EQUESTRIA

After the news of Spike saying he'll return home, that the baby dragon was already set along with Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos, the latter three were glad that Spike was gonna come home and make up for all the mistakes that were made.

"Okay, let's head home you guys!" Spike stated a follow me hand sign as he was starting to take point to lead.

**"Wait young Spike, will you hear me out on a request?"** King Spykoran spoke in holding his left claw in stopping Spike from leaving as he had something to say firstly. **"I wish to have you stay here for some training." **The dragon leader declared out his reason of being of why he wants Spike to stay.

"What! You want Spike to still stay here?" Nyx responded off completely surprised that the old king of the dragons wanted her friend to stay.

"Say what? But he just said he wanted to return home!" Phobos responded off in protest, why does Spike still have to stay when he wants to go home?

Ben was puzzled by hearing this sudden news, but decided to firstly hear out what the two dragons had to say about this.

**"True, but while Spike speaks in his heart to return, is he truly ready for what may come on his return?" **Mei Long spoke wisely in stating that the baby dragon before them truly wants to go as he is now, especially the battles that are taking place.

"What are you getting at with this?" Spike asked in not really getting why he can't just go as who he is.

**"Tell me young one. Did you ever display strange traits that seemed…odd?" **King Spykoran spoke in wanting Spike to tell him something that may have seemed a bit strange to the baby dragon.

Now Spike tried to figure out what this old dragon was talking about so he remembered some old recent events. "Well, there was that time I saved Nyx from Boxco & Dum Dum by breathing a very powerful fireball. The same happened with Twilight when Lorcan threatened to kill her." Spike held his chin in stating how he could breathe out a powerful burst of flames unlike his usual ones. "Then when I got mad at everyone, some invisible barrier or something blew them away when I lashed out at them." The baby dragon stated that next action that happenedbut remembering that was disappointing, but what does all this mean about him?

"Really; I thought that was just powerful gas." Phobos spoke off in thinking what Spike did was something else.

"Phobos," Nyx scolded her friend for even mentioning something like that.

**"Those are powerful magical abilities of a dragon, young Spike." **King Spykoran explained off the standard performances Spike has done, were signs of his hidden abilities. "You seem to be able to harness it, but you lack the talent to control them." The old dragon king exclaimed that even if Spike has had some shots to bring forth such a power, he doesn't know how to fully control it.

"I…do?" Spike responded a bit puzzled to hearing this even he never realized this before.

**"The King believes that if you should ever fight against your brother, Lorcan. You need to be on near equal terms with him." **Mei Long explained off for King Spykoran in what they are getting to, Spike needs to be strong enough to be on near pairing with Lorcan.

"But how long will that take?" Spike asked off in feeling a bit worried in the time it'll take him to do such a thing. "Knowing Lorcan's been around for so long, he's probably got more knowledge about fighting than I do." The baby dragon made a clear point case, how can he, who's never done much fighting, stand up to Lorcan that's been around much longer even tried by his father since long ago.

**"Fear not, I shall teach you how to do so." **King Spykoran held up his left claw in stating reassurance that he'll be able to help Spike with any difficulties in mastering what he can do.

"But I can't just spend time here when everyone is awaiting for me, I have to…" Spike was about to protest again that he can't stay to train when so many of his pony friends need him now more than ever. He was about to end his argument here and there until...

"Spike, you should do what he says." Ben Mare finally spoke after hearing the entire discussion and spoke like the adult member of Spike's group.

"Wha," Spike, Nyx and Phobos responded out at the same time, what was Ben Mare saying, that the baby dragon should stay here, they all thought that discussion was over with.

"Spike, you have a great power inside you, but unless you can control it, how else are you going to stop Lorcan?" Ben Mare stood near his little baby dragon friend as he tries to explain something to Spike. "It's the same with me, I've been given the three Triforce Elements and their power makes me near invincible. But remember, they are Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Three signs to being something great." The stallion exclaimed out in pointing out the facts that what he has is something like what Spike's got going on. "You have the latter two of the three but not the most important step first; Wisdom." What Ben spoke was true, Spike had the Power, he had Courage to face great odds but not the Wisdom part. "If King Spykoran the Old says that he can guild you to more control of what you can do, then you'll help us all out, it doesn't matter if it's sooner or later as long as you've gain wisdom to controlling the power inside." Ben Mare tapped his left hoof from his chest and pointed at Spike to understand…that with that great power lying inside him, he needs to first understand more about it.

"You…think I can be better help…by staying here…and getting stronger?" Spike slowly asked in looking away from Ben, trying to take all this in himself as some form of reasoning.

"I know it's a tough choice but you have to remember this…have Courage." Ben Mare spoke with a smile while nuzzling the baby dragon on his head to cheer Spike up. "And with that, it'll show you the way just as it did for me." What Ben Mare said really did make Spike crack a little smile, but he still wondered, was that all he needed…time. Timing was everything, and even if he managed to gain control of his inner power, what will happen to Equestria by then?

"Spike…" Nyx spoke out to the dragon that she was glad to think of like a brother to her, as she spoke this out. "I just want you to know, that we'll wait for your return home." The black filly exclaimed before giving Spike a hug that caught him a bit surprised.

"Nyx, you mean you…" Spike was about to respond when the black filly let goes of the hug to say something else.

"It's not goodbye, just promise me that you'll come home to help us when you're done, kay!" Nyx smiled to exclaim in what she just wants Spike to do after he's done here, that the baby dragon will come back home.

"Yeah, I promise." Spike smiled to nod in seeing where Nyx was going with this, it felt right with the believing of one's return.

"How 'bout a Pinkie Promise!" Phobos popped up between the two having a conversation to make a different statement fact. "That way, if you break it, you'll have to deal with Pinkie Pie by then." The Moon Dragon made a wild smirk in elbowing Spike about the terms of breaking that kinda promise and who would serve as judge…Pinkie Pie herself.

"Hahaha, somehow hearing that makes me more afraid of Pinkie Pie's rage than of facing Lorcan." Spike laughed off in hearing Phobos bring up a raging Pinkie Pie over the fury of Lorcan, it was to laugh about. "Thanks Phobos." He held up his right claw in wanting to shake Phobos's claw while giving his thanks for such a thing.

"My pleasure," Phobos responded with a cheeky smile while he took Spike's claw and both dragons shook hands.

"Anyway, I Pinkie Promise! That when I'm ready, I'll return home to help my friends out," Spike spoke in performing the annual Pinkie Pie promise thing that when he's ready, the dragon will come home.

"Thank you Spike," Nyx nods with her smile never fading, glad that Spike will come back as soon as he's ready.

"Please train him well, King Spykoran." Ben Mare looked up to the wise old king in kindly requesting that he help Spike out as much as he can at this time.

**"You have nothing to fear; I know of the stakes and will help him speed up the process as quickly as can be." **King Spykoran nods with an honest and noble gesture that he'll help train Spike enough that he'll be ready for the battle…against both the Dragon Army of Tadaka and Lorcan.

Soon, the groups were going their separate ways from there. Ben Mare was taking Nyx and Phobos with him, to return to Equestria's borders again and back home to Ponyville. As for Spike, he was being lead by Spykoran the Old and Mei Long, knowing that with their aid, he'll be training to gain better control of whatever power that he himself has inside. This was a tough thing for everybody, but in the end, it had to be something for the greater good for all living beings.

BACK IN THE PRESENT, WITHIN THE MEETING TENT OF WHERE WE LEFT OFF

"And that's what happened." Ben Mare finally finished telling his story to many that were listening. "We saw what was happening to Equestria and I knew that situation must have worsen than I imagine!" The stallion exclaimed off in from when he noticed the skies turning a crimson coloring, it was a sign of the Dragon Army's release. "After that, I asked Phobos to take care of Nyx and protect her from someplace while I came to see what was going on." Ben stated off in where he likes to know what was happening here after his sudden return.

"Believe me, it's pretty bad." Shining Armor sighed to take a seat for a moment to get the right words into his thought. "Lorcan somehow summoned the Dragon Army with the Elements of Harmony. Zecora was saying that they were processed, I think." The Captain of the Royal Guards looked to the mystical zebra who nods in saying that it was true.

"The Elements only work with their wielders they choose, but a stronger will can tamed them and work even against the Mane Six themselves." Zecora spoke in her rhyming riddles again but stated clearly that Lorcan gain control of the elements to use them and the Mane Six all at once.

"Then Twilight and the others really are in trouble." Ben Mare spoke out in just hearing about this; there was troubling growing for the one that he loves and the others with her.

"It's worst, before we went into hiding, we all saw Lorcan beat Twilight hard and ranting, accusing her of using Spike as a slave as well as my sister being a failure and such." Shining explains to Ben Mare.

"That monster, using dirty mind tricks and lying to himself..."

"Not only them, they kidnapped the Cutie Mark Crusaders to lure them to Nightmare Moon's castle." Mayor exclaimed out in mentioning what happened just before any of that other stuff took place.

"What! They kidnapped foals?" Ben Mare asked disbelief in what he heard, Lorcan's now stooped to kidnapping foals, first with killing one, now this.

"Eeyup, it's true." Big Macintosh walked next to Ben with a sorrow nod in saying it's true. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Twist, Dinky Doo, Pipsqueak, and…we think Nyx too after that fire situation we had." The big muscle bound farmer pony stated in listing down the kidnapped fillies and colt that were listed missing during that time.

"What, Nyx too, are you pulling my hoof here?" Ben Mare responded a bit disbelief even more, how could Nyx have been taken at that time?

"Nooope; Many witnessed that she was taken too!" Big Macintosh shook his head while stating what he heard, Nyx was among the taken foals by the Brotherhood of Tadaka.

"Wait a moment, this all happened when I left! But Nyx was with me, how could she be in two places at once?" Ben Mare spoke in rethinking things through for a moment and saw no possible way Nyx could have been with him and taken at the same time, it doesn't add up.

"Unless the key ingredient is a spell, to duplicate one's self by cloning another," Zecora spoke from a pondering though, that the black filly in question made herself a double.

"Then…it was a clone of Nyx they took instead!" Mayor exclaimed off in shocking surprise, she never knew that Twilight's adoptive daughter had such talent in spells of that complex handling.

"Wow, that's almost what I did, except I used mine as a stand in, but…" Private Kenny was about to say more in how he went through a similar event…but got cut off.

"Ugh, that filly is going to be in a lot of trouble, not with me but with Twilight too." Ben Mare slapped his forehead in annoyance, knowing what will happen when this blows over. "Listen, we're getting off track here. How do we rescue them?" Ben Mare went forth to ask the group here on how on they are going to rescue everyone that was taken by Lorcan and his gang in Nightmare Moon's castle. "Have you heard from my mom or my aunt at all?" The stallion asked if possibly Celestia or Luna might have a way that they can save those captured by the villain dragon.

"We're not sure on either account." Shining Armor rubbed his forehead in feeling that at this time, the group doesn't really have much answers to go with on the Royal Princesses' whereabouts. "All we can do is plan how to stop Lorcan and save the others along the way." Shining Armor exclaimed with a serious motion, the only way to win this war is to beat Lorcan, and once done, then rescuing the Mane Six won't be so hard with the biggest threat gone.

"Then you better fit me in with that plan!" Ben Mare stood up to approach Shining in wanting to be a part of whatever plan that they got if it means taking Lorcan down.

"Eeyup; My family's in trouble and I won't reckon stand around for it!" Big Macintosh stood up to stand with Ben Mare with a serious determined expression as the other stallion.

"Okay, if you're both wanting to help that much, here's a good plan that we can use to catch Lorcan." Shining Armor nods in seeing that he got more extra help to assist with him and the resisting group to Lorcan's Dragon Army. "He thinks we're beaten because he has his army and the Elements but that's where defeat of ours can turn into victory!" Shining Armor stated to those with him that the enemy thinks they're done for, but if they play their cards right, the good guys can change the outcome of this situation to victory.

Soon, the ponies were silently chatting a storm on what to do about taking down Lorcan. But while most of the adults were debating on that fact none would have noticed that just behind their tent were a pair of eyes belong to two individuals. From outside in the back of the tent, there was Phobos and Nyx that were peeking in on what was being discuss about and they heard just about everything. The tale of when the group had to split up to the part in what's happened to Twilight & the gang. Nyx said that somehow she kept the feeling that her clone was warning her about what was happening and her feelings were right; everyone she cares for is in terrible danger.

"Oh Phobos, this is just terrible!" Nyx pouted in overhearing what was going on, not liking it one bit.

"I know, this spot to peek on them grownups is terrible for seeing anything juicy go on." Phobos responded off in stating a random statement of a problem that the good guys are having.

"I meant that mommy, my aunts and our friends in being held captured and being imprisoned by Lorcan." Nyx sternly explained to her Moon Dragon friend in what she actually meant by her words.

"Oh right. There's that one too." Phobos sheepishly responded in correctly stating what Nyx meant by that now.

"We have to do something." Nyx stated out from when she and Phobos were trying to figure out some way to solve the mystery to help out even if the black filly is half as strong with her clone missing.

"Maybe you two could help them…" Spoke a voice that made the two spies turn to yelp, but soon saw from the shadows whose it was, "By helping me, of course." It was none other than a smiling Golden Heart that came from above the trees to flap himself gently down while stating a suggestion.

"Golden Heart," Nyx and Phobos responded out silently that the others didn't hear, what was the Royal Princesses' friend doing here?

"Why are you sneaking around?" Nyx asked off in not understanding why this guy was sneaking around a camp for all ponies.

"You playing the peeking game on some mare you like; Like…" Phobos was starting to poke his noise in deeper manners that are best left unsaid here of his misbehavior.

"One Phobos, that's not why I'm sneaking; Two, if I did such a thing, someone, I'm not saying, would kill them because of that." Golden Heart was pointing to the Moon Dragon in telling him of that he's not sneaking around, and that if he ever did such an action, someone watching over him would be tempted to kill the one that the alicorn spied on.

"Who would kill who for what now?" Nyx responded off in not completely following what Golden Heart even just said.

"Another time Nyx, that part will be another tale to tell later on if we get by this." Golden Heart held up his hooves to state the manner of whom he meant can be discussed later. "And thirdly, I'm here with a plan to take action." The alicorn stallion declared off which made the little ones smile for joy. "Celestia and Luna are already planning something, but if they are seen here, Lorcan will surely try to make another uproar." Golden Heart whispered this out to Nyx and Phobos that the princesses can't be seen here or Lorcan will know of the civilian ponies and spare no one from a surprise attack.

"Wow, that's pretty complex there!" Phobos responded out in hearing this all right, it's some tricky stuff.

"So what's this plan of action?" Nyx asked the alicorn if there was a plan he had that could help them out.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your help in rescuing those Lorcan has captured at Nightmare Moon's Castle." Golden Heart exclaimed with a deep sign of regret, that he's wanting to request that the alicorn brings in a little Moon Dragon and black filly on a dangerous mission.

"Us," Nyx & Phobos responded off in pointing to themselves in hearing this. "Him?/Her?" Nyx & Phobos pointed at each other in addressing that Golden Heart wants not just them, but the other too, why?

"Lorcan believes that most of the ponies here will be struggling and worried of where the princesses are that he won't expect a sudden rescue lead by myself," Golden Heart proclaimed in knowing what he'll do, pull off a rescue mission under the enemy's eye when they least expect any resistance struggles during their darkest hour. "I had thought of getting Ben Mare, but with such dangers to everyone, he's best needed here." The alicorn exclaimed that it would have been nice to include Celestia's son but with the short and wounded ponies in this camp still recovering, Ben Mare is best needed here for the time being.

"Then why you need us? Me, I can understand being tough, but Nyx is…" Phobos was asking off, while mostly bragging, about why Golden Heart needs him and Nyx.

"I'm fully aware that the Nyx that was taken is a clone and unless the two are joined together or the clone dies, this black filly's magic is still halfway to being complete." Goldne Heart held up one hoof in stating that he knows about Nyx and her ploy of leaving a clone behind to watch out for things on this side along with the only results to having the clone's magical energies return to the original.

"Gee, that does make sense. And I think mommy would be really sad if she saw my clone die." Nyx spoke off in looking down in understanding that statement, even about stuff she hadn't thought that very much far ahead for.

"Or when you show up, she go flaming unicorn mad and nearly fry your tail." Phobos shrug off that instead of Twilight being deepest one moment, she'll be so mad at her daughter that she'll really lose it and go off burning mad though seeing the angry glares from Nyx said otherwise for him. "Oops, not a comfy thing to picture, hugh!" Phobos yelped up to state off his mistake in what he just gone and did just now.

"So are you both in? I'll understand if you say otherwise." Golden Heart asked in looking to see if Nyx & Phobos are going to join in with him, but it they say 'no', he'll understand.

"Well shoot, I never pass off a chance to beat some nasty dragons senselessly!" Phobos smirked in liking what he'll do to some of the dragons that once picked on him, so of course he'll go, and for Nyx, well...

"I'll go too and rejoin my clone and regain my full magic, but there is one thing I wanna know. Are we the only ones going?" Nyx responded her own answer while she asked Golden Heart the biggest question from her mind, are she and Phobos the only ones going to rescue everyone being kept by Lorcan's forces at Nightmare Moon's Castle.

"It's an Army of Tadaka's Dragon Army there." Phobos responded off in stating to Nyx that if it's just the three, they face up to an army. "There is me as a Moon Dragon, you Golden Heart, an alicorn that can rival the Royal Princesses, a reincarnated Nightmare Moon filly with not much assess to her powers, and me." The little Moon Dragon pointed and explained each one of them of their abilities but yelped in realizing something. "Wait! Don't count me in there, I added me in there twice!" Phobos waved off his claws in stating the mistake in adding himself in the math, TWICE even, now that's just silly.

"Don't worry, it's not just us." Golden Heart nods with an assured smile in stating, it won't just be the three of them doing this.

"Then who else," Nyx and Phobos asked off in union, who else would risk the great threats and dangers to come and help them save their friends and family from Lorcan and his evil Dragon Army.

At this time, Golden Heart looked around the gathering of the civilian ponies and tried to put together knowledge of each one of them that could be helpful. While in hiding, Golden Heart saw Shining Armor, Mayor, Big Macintosh, Ben Mare and Zecora leaving the tent with the captain telling his guards of some things. The alicorn knows that Shining is needed here, and from what he heard, Big Macintosh is gonna help, so is Ben Mare too. The Mayor was a nice person to help gather and be in-charge of her citizens, so it was hard if if was right to choose her. Zecora, now she was a zebra shaman of more mystery and magical potion spells to befuddle us all, it might not be bad inviting her to join the rescue mission. Then Golden Heart saw Miss. Cheerlee with some foals helping around, the alicorn couldn't possibly bring her to join the missions, other than her safety and possible lack of fighting skills, Big Mac would surely be upset since he has a thing for the mare teacher. Golden Heart did see a few returning Wonderbolts to report status of their mission without the Dragon Army getting to them or finding where they are hiding, the alicorn has heard much good tales of the Elite Pegasus Fliers, even Rainbow Dash says she wants to be them and hang with them like Spitfire and Soarin', so maybe a few of these ponies could be helpful, perhaps. Now Golden Heart knows that bringing in Hospital ponies or even Spa ponies might be pushing his luck, yet he also saw Caramel helping with Daisy, Lily and Rose with more cheering up ponies with any work they can do, these four lathers were nice but not quite cutting the deal here. Now by the Cakes & Donut Joe's side of things, Golden Heart saw the bakers working hard, the alicorn didn't feel right having Mr. & Mrs. Cake be brought along, they have baby twin foals and if something happened to the parents…well, he rather not go that far. Then there's Donut Joe, he's good at sailing donuts and he's even heard about how he once saved the CMC from being caged & helped during something on the Demon Pony event, some found him to almost be a hero inside, we'll see if he can make the cutting deal. Nearby was of course, Derpy, who wasn't careful where she bumped into a pony group and toppled them down, now Golden Heart would find that being klutzy was not something on serious missions, but this Pegasus did some good share of work with the Mane Six and despite the crossed-eyes, the Mane Six respect her as a good friend. Not to mention, Dinky Doo, her daughter was also one of the held captives, she must feel really bad that her daughter was in a state like that and couldn't help, so perhaps it's time she join in on the rescue job too. Now Golden Heart almost thought that Cadance could come, being Celestia's niece, but Shining Armor would be worried, and if something happened, he have the upset husband and the princess of the sun glaring down at him, so that idea might be scrapped. Others like Time Turner, the pony that works for the mayor, might be hard to come along, Thunderlane, who was spoken of having nice wing power of speed could be a choice, but he has his little brother Rumble, though Golden Heart almost thought the muscular white Pegasus named Snowflake that roared 'YEAH' in an excited tone looked like one for action, but…that's in the drawing board for now. Now when it came around towards Granny Smith, Golden Heart knew that while her heart be in the right place, her senile old years would cause her more harm in the face of danger. However, Tough Apple was another story, he was told how he managed to wrestle a giant Sandworm and lasted very long against it, the stallion was strong, built tough, and had a rifle gun, not the most pleasant thing to see a pony wield, but a pony like him that could handle any tough problem, he be perfect for the rescue. And then there was the Mane Six Lookalikes, six mares with six treats that they could almost be like the real Mane Six and perform some skills that would serve in the rescue. Plus, it be a good way to confuse the enemy of the Mane Six were there, but in reality, it was the lookalikes, they be a perfect addition to Golden Heart's rescue operation. Soon after much time in looking over all of the citizens in the camp, Golden Heart smiles in finally having a perfect idea in who he sees were the best choices to built a rescue team.

"I think I found out troops for the rescue mission." Golden Heart response in answering Nyx and Phobos's question they wanted to know. As he nods from finishing his mind's process of possible candidates to join him on the rescue mission to save Twilight, the Mane Six & the CMC from their evil villain's clutches.

Nyx and Phobos were not sure what Golden Heart meant, but from the sounds of it, the alicorn himself knows of the only capable ponies to join in on the rescue mission. Then no sooner did the two formers notice that the alicorn was leaving them behind. During the time, Nyx & Phobos watched on in seeing to which ever pony he managed to deem worthy to join in a secret rescue mission. Some choices were interesting, others of mystery, and some…'ehh'…kinda odd, but anything goes in turning the tides of war. Soon it won't be long before Golden Heart begins the big mission to help save Equestria's saviors from Lorcan's imprisonment, and they'll be known as…'The Resistance!'

Author's note  
The Mane Six has been captured but there is still hope in the form of Shining's group and The Resistance. In the next chapter...the Fate of the Brotherhood! Read, review and suggest.


	9. Chapter 8: Execution of the Brotherhood?

Author's note  
Thanks for accepting my offer, VISION-KING. I already told Orange-Ratchet and hope to get a response back soon.

cornholio4, I haven't seen that film that Bane was in so I didn't know that the quote came from in. Thanks for explaining. And now...it's time for another major part of the story.

Chapter 8: Execution of the Brotherhood?

Meanwhile, within a castle occupied by Lorcan and his forces, all things were going smoothly well. The Dragon Army was released, his enemy foes are dealt with by some form of manner he was pleased with and all seem to go according to his plans. Lorcan sat in a throne within the throne room as the villain mastermind sat comfortly with his head resting in his right hand. All was going well for him as all he was doing now was waiting for some report from the Brotherhood of Tadaka to return of the progress of their conquest (Lorcan has let them leave at some point to help the Dragon Army). It wasn't long before Trixie entered the three-room, double doors opening by magic and using smoke clouds to appear in a dramatic pose with her cape flapping and held her hat high with dignity.

"The GREAT & POWERFUL Trixie has entered the room!" Trixie declared out her welcoming and entry in the room to be glamour like so, "No applauses, please." She waved out in expecting a large crowd but tried to calm any unseen audience.

"I'm not, what have you to report?" Lorcan remotely stated with a dry tone that he wasn't applying and just went ahead to ask the member of the brotherhood of her report.

"We each have succeeded in what you wished for sir, and I happen to have a present for you. Something you should remember." Trixie responded with a pleased smile on her face as she walked up to the center spot of the room.

"Well now, this should be good to perk my interest." Lorcan spoke with a perk of interest as he wanted to hear more. "Tell me, what sort of gift have you brought me?" The dragon asked in liking to know what sorta gift had Trixie brought to the villain.

"Only one that may find to your applying, TADA," Trixie exclaimed out with her greatest of joy as she was getting into position before doing a special trick now.

Through smoky effects surrounding her, Trixie used her magic horn to make her hat float off her head. Then as if performing such simple magic tricks, the blue pony wave her right hoof in a swirling formation. Lorcan wasn't being impressed at first but then something caught his attention BIG time! From out of Trixie's hat came what he's recognized as the Elements Of Harmony used by the Mane Six, the very powers used to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord...and the same ones that the blue unicorn ahs taken right after the release of the Dragon Army! This made the evil dragon creeped up a smile in seeing what Trixie had presented to him was truly a present of gifts that he enjoys very much.

"Ahhh…the Elements of Harmony once again as a prize from the Mane Six's first defeat," Lorcan spoke with much please and joy at what was before him now. "Well done Trixie, my dear! This was your finest display of magical showmanship!" He spoke from seeing that this showman pony was truly a member that has done an excellent part on her job.

"Oh please, go on, you little flatter!" Trixie blushed in looking away from when Lorcan gave her such praise.

"At long last, everything I've worked for is coming to fruition!" Lorcan spoke out from looking around his surroundings and lifted his arms up to declaring this. "Every task and every detail of my plans and setbacks have been for this grant moment!" The dragon explained out from things that he done to those that were minor drawbacks, but that matters little now. "The reason I created the Brotherhood of Tadaka to bring Equestria to its knees! My master, Tadaka, shall at last be pleased with my latest performance!" The villain declared out with a sinister expression that at long last, thanks to the members of his organization, his master, Tadaka, shall be most pleased with his efforts and struggles.

"Gaugh-hum, aren't you forgetting something, Lorcan sweetie?" Trixie cough a bit to get some attention on herself, the girl with her magic making the elements float around her. "When you started your Brotherhood, you promised each of us our deepest desires for when Equestria is under your control." The pony reminded the dragon of his promises to the members and they followed along because of such promises.

"Oh, I didn't forget my dear and benevolent beauty." Lorcan spoke with a falsely expressed sincere face in feeling almost hurt.

"And while the Great & Powerful Trixie likes her share to come quickly, I'm curious in when the other members shall arrive!" Trixie exclaimed out her settlement but also questioned about the others in their group that sided with Lorcan.

"I sent word for them to come here just as you used your magic calling spell in reporting your success." Lorcan stated out what he has done in calling for all the members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka. "Of course, the only one not coming is Boris and his minions." The dragon spoke off in rubbing his chin when saying those mentioned ponies are not coming, he's afraid to say.

"Why ever not them?" Trixie asked with a raised eye, why weren't all of them coming to get their rewards?

"I gave them another mission, seeing Boris' talents were a product of my involvement of him becoming a Red Devil." Lorcan spoke in patting his chest in recalling how during the Demon Pony case, he aided Boris to kill Ben Mare, the dragon pushed that pony enough to turn him into a Devil of fine talents of such evil acts. "But just in case he comes across an obstacle, I've given him a special potion to which…he'll be indebted to me so long as I rule." The villain tapped his claws together in mentioning this hidden secret under his words like he gave Boris an item which, once used, shall make him be forever grateful to him…or so he claims.

"Oh, you are so sly; I almost wonder what you gave him." Trixie spoke with a sly expression in only thinking Lorcan was playing around by his expressions.

"Hush, let us enjoy this moment, bring yourself and the Elements closer, my dear." Lorcan held up his right index claw finger in wanting things to be silent as he wished for the pony to approach him along with the Elements.

Trixie soon approached with a cocky smile as she levitated her hat and the Elements straight to Lorcan who step down from his throne. Then he opened his arms to hug Trixie as the blue pony stood up on her high back legs and cross her front hooves around the dragon. It was somewhat an odd moment of a tender, lovey-dobey moment for the two. The Elements circled around them for mere moments, each had their eyes shut for this feeling before opening them up to gaze at the other's expression of…affecting.

"When I recruited you, you wish to be a some pony, famous to reach even the Royal Sisters of Equestria and now…" Lorcan was stating out to Trixie while they were still in their hugging state as he was smoothly speaking to the girl with sweat-loving words. "The Great & Powerful Trixie has performed her grandest, stupendous, Final Finale in which shall be remembered for all of Equestria to never…ever…forget your name." The dragon spoke of such complimentary words that it was mind-puzzling how this was turning into a love story.

"Oh stop it you, I mean….my role does inspire myself, but I still have much more!" Trixie waved off her left hoof to the dragon in the hug, finding those words are sweet but a bit much. "After all, it's not at all like it's my last act." She stated in feeling that she herself still had a lot more to go with, this may not be counted as her final performance.

"Ohhh…but it is…just like that." Lorcan spoke with a whisper voice as his smile was well hidden for some reason.

"Hmph; what do you…" Trixie was about to ask why Lorcan was even saying such things when…

"STAB…" Suddenly without warning, Trixie's eyes widen in a shock expression after the noise was heard of something…or someone being stabbed.

"Uuuaaaugh," Trixie gasped from looking down at herself to seeing in Lorcan's right claw…was a beam sword, and worst was that it was plunged deep into her gut where blood was drooping from. "Lor…can…why…" The blue pony asked in being so lost, confused, and feeling cold…why did the person she felt caring for…do this?

"To truly bring yourself to fame, the finest act for such fine beings like yourself…can only have it brought out…by death!" Lorcan spoke with his glimmering eyes and sinister smile being seen as he soon removed his weapon from the pony whom tripled backwards while holding her side and coughing out blood from the stab.

"Cough…cough…cough-cough….I…tru-sted…you? I…even…lov…" Trixie tried to express her words out but her vision was getting blurry as she tried to see Lorcan but he looked all wobbly. Trixie tried to stay awake as best she could but from her last moanful cry, she suddenly…stopped.

"CLASP…" Soon Trixie's body fell on the floor, her head's face not being shown while it lied still as can be with tiny bits of more blood spreading.

"Yes, and it was from that relationship….you served your purpose." Lorcan spoke from lowering his sword to the pony that was so foolish about their relationship. "Oh, and one more important thing: when I tried to recruit you, you refused at first, wanting to make up for what happened from the Ursa Minor incident in Ponyville...and so I have to beat you into insanity until you believed the big lie that you told yourself...or from what I manipulated into ya. And thus, farewell forever! You are too much like your sick father."

As if horrors weren't enough, lightning flashed outside the throne-room, and the magic surrounding the Elements moved away from Trixie over to Lorcan; All but the purple hat that soon fell down to land perfectly well on what can be said as the deceased Trixie. But Lorcan didn't care as he smiled at seeing the Elements of Harmony float aimlessly around him by the will of his magic that changed the levitating spell by Trixie…to green glowing flames of aura nature.

"Hay Lorcan, we're here!" Spoke out a voice that got Lorcan's attention to turn which lightning flashed again to when his back was turned by the double doors were the other members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka. Glida the Griffin who spoke, Flim & Flam, & The Diamond Dog leader trio: Spot, Rover and Fido. The only one missing was Discord at this time but that didn't seem to worry Lorcan one tiny bit. "We came to talk about our work and wanting our reward with everything we've done so now you better…Huuagh!" Just as Glida was about to make her statement of this dragon coughing up their reward, she, and the other members gasped in shock.

Suddenly, lightning flashed again which light up the room to showing all that were seeing things in the dark of what has taken place. On the floor lied Trixie, her expression unseen by the others when beside the body was the backside of Lorcan's hoodless state but even by the lightning's brightness, his face remained hidden. Then below his right arm was his beam sword with it dripping or sizzling red blood from its stroked victim. It was then that from the little blood on the floor to the weapon that it didn't take even for the simpletons in the room not to notice what was happening. Lorcan had gone and killed Trixie, and the only notion that moved around the dragon's figure was the six Elements of Harmony. If that was strange enough, some background music was heard during this entire moment as it was playing 'Ultimate Bowser - EXTENDED' (from Super Mario 64) that it's creepy organ playing instrument theme just set the stage right.

"Oh my heavens, brother," Flim yelped in shock in what they are seeing is ghastly upon horror.

"Brother dear, I agree!" Flam responded with a gaping mouth in finding this repulsive.

"What happened here?" Spot asked off puzzled and confused of what the members see here.

"Why pony on floor and bleeding?" Fido responded to scratch his head in not understanding this.

"What is going on here?" Rover asked a bit annoyed that something happened here when they arrived.

"Lorcan, answer us…NOW!" Glida snapped off with a loud and demanding voice as she felt like something was off here…WAY OFF.

"You want to know, it's simple…" Lorcan spoke off casually to turn around, hood back up in about to explain himself. "Your servitude in the Brotherhood of Tadaka has expired." The villain stated out that the members here have used up their service.

"Expire?" Spot responded off even more puzzled and confused.

"Us," Rover patted his chest if Lorcan meant the members as they were expired.

"What you mean?" Fido asked a bit unsure in why this dragon was saying this about them now.

Soon organ music was starting to pick up the bit tone as Lorcan had the center stage now with his audience. "It's as stated…I brought you all together as tools to complete my quest to freeing Tadaka's Dragon Army!" He remarked off to hold up his free claw in telling the members here of his 'true' objective all along. "And with the task over and completed, I have no further use of any of you!" The villain waved off his beam sword in declaring this announcement was a permanent settlement.

"So then that's it, you're just getting us fired?" Flim responded off a bit upset and infuriated to heare this.

"You have some nerve after everything we've done!" Flam complained out in seeing that this guy had some nerve in pushing them around.

"If you didn't want us, why even bother creating this brotherhood thing?" Glida remarked off that if this dragon never wanted the members, why have them in a group in the first place?

Calm music was heard during this timely discussion scene. "My dear, the Brotherhood was a front to complete it's one objective and that mission only." Lorcan shook his head in finding that question silly to even be considered to be asked. "So there is no need for there to be one anymore the Brotherhood of Tadaka so I've decided to disband and remove its existence….by permanent matters." He declared out this statement with which he held up his beam sword in a forward direction of the group before him.

"Uh-oh," Fido yelped in seeing this and feeling like that isn't a good tone to hear.

"Dragon lost it?" Spot muttered out nervously in seeing this guy has flipped his lid.

"We work hard for you and now you want us gone!" Rover snapped off in feeling very annoyed by all of this stuff suddenly, "Fine! We let ourselves out!" The Diamond Dog waved off to the dragon before turning around followed by his company in planning to leave if they are not wanted…oh how wrong they are.

"CLUMP…" Then as if by magic, the double doors were suddenly shut before the members who were shocked that this happened. Now they were trapped, trapped with a crazy dragon villain and who was inching closer to them with each small step…

"You Diamond Dogs are very thick-headed, so I'll be clear." Lorcan spoke from never dropping his weapon from where it points to. "I brought you all here….to ends our ties by ending your lives!" The dragon stated with an evil gaze in by removing these former members of his, he'll finish them off…by death.

"Hold on, you're forgetting not ALL of us are here!" Gilda held up his talons to look around with a cautious expression in trying to stall for time with an excuse.

Then the music beat was starting to pick up more of a beat here. "True. Discord & Boris remain absent. But while the God of Chaos's presence remains puzzle to me, Boris is serving a final task with his bumbling stooges going to set a finale task to any resistance to my plans." Lorcan rubbed his chin with his free claw in stating that it's true that there are only two members not accounted for but he'll have time to deal with them later.

"Then if it's a fight you want." Flim declared out writhe an annoyed tone while his horn was glowing up with magical power.

"Then a fight you shall get!" Flam finished off their statement with the same tone and had his horn glow up with magical power too.

Soon the Flim Flam Brothers used their horns to glow together to summon forth a strong magical spell which was when the beat of organ playing made a dramatic response, "POOF/CRASH!" Then what should drop out of nowhere but a large mechanical beast of lizard man design. It stood over 20ft tall, color designs were golden yellow body and red armor plating for the boots, gauntlets, an apple icon symbol that tangled from its front & back waist of red trunks, a bulky chest-plated shoulder pad set, and the armor was made of hard flame-proof gem-stones. The head feature was only showing of a lizard face, clear red emerald eyes, sharp white teeth, two silver horns sticking up from its back-head side and three spike line up across his nose. There was also one gem imbedded in the armor parts that were an orange color in looking to be an extra source of power even without unicorn magic. The only weapons it wielded was in the left claw a chain wrapped around the thing with a 'Y' shaped bladed edge in which its design to grapple any target to bind them in an in-escapable grip and in the left claw was a blacken twin bladed battle axe of a darken style design that could chop up 10 trees or slice a large boulder rock in half with one swing. Then if that wasn't creepy, then the back part of the machine beast opened to allow the Flim Flam Brothers entry as it closed off from inside was some machine base controls for the two. Then from the back were steam pipe air closing vents which blew out from when the creature was activated.

"Interesting toy, did you design it for our cause?" Lorcan spoke from gazing up at this mechanical creation, as it's feature appearance strike that of a close dragon race.

"It was meant to serve our cause!" Flim's voice snapped out from inside the giant lizard man robot mechanism.

"But thanks to you, we're turning its attention of finishing you!" Flam's voice declared out in what the Brothers plan on using this machine for now.

"You shall meet your end against the Flim Flam Brothers Latest Forest Demolition Creation - The GAROOZIS!" The Flim Flam Brothers voices announced through a com-link as they used their magic to power the mechanical machine from inside which made the thing's eyes glowed.

"Rarrrruguhh," The mechanical creation called Garoozis roared before dashing off from speed that could be match by Rainbow Dash up into the air.

There was a long pause from the music as the organ sounds were playing for another dramatic moment here, "Hmph. This should kick for some laughs." Lorcan spoke with a sly expression in finding this somewhat amusing to him.

Then Garoozis lashed its chain around Lorcan who chose to not avoid and let the weapon bind him. The dragon could feel the strength of the chain, it was clearly coated with strong diamonds to which was also used to imprison a caged Demon Pony that was Ben Mare. But back at the fight happening now, the Flim Flam Brothers creation, Garoozis was diving down with its clearly deadly axe held in the air which at the moment, lightning flashed at the ferocity of the stage set.

"DIE TRAITOR," Flim's voice shouted out loud in a demanding statement.

"FEAST ON THIS!" Flam's voice shouted off in wanting the villain to bear witness to this little stunt.

"DARK AXE SWING," The brother's shouted off in stating their attack as it was with the dark axe in hand.

"RAARRUUUOORRRGHHH…!" Garoozis roared from raising its dark axe up in the air, as it came swooping down to deliver it's chopping move against Lorcan. "Boommmvhmm…" There was a loud boom from when Garoozis's attack hit caused a lot off the floor to scatter into corners and created a dust cloud around its surroundings.

"Yes, yes, yes! They did it!" Spot cheered in seeing that their side ended up winning.

"Yippy! We won!" Fido clapped in feeling happy that they won this fight.

"Hehehe, Lorcan now a dead dragon now!" Rover cackled in amusement in thinking that the dragon villain is dead and not a problem to them anymore.

"Wait…what's that…?" Glida spoke from suddenly noticing something odd happening behind the smoke clouds where the battle took place.

Suddenly, as the smoke was clearing, the members saw what happened that they didn't expect to see…Lorcan was alive. In fact, he had somehow broken the chains that were made of diamonds and then used his beam sword to redirect Garoozis's dark axe to the side. Lorcan looked like he barely even moved somewhat of an inch and was still in place while the Flim Flam Brother's mechanical giant beast stood while making some grumbling growl noises like a real beast.

"Impressive, you brothers were truly an interesting bunch to create such fine machineries for our cause." Lorcan spoke off with a sly smile in staring at the Flim Flam Brothers hiding in their mechanical creation as it was a fine piece of work. "This latest one, Garoozis, was it? I think I might take a fine shine to him. Being close to a dragon appearance and the power it has to rival such a species." The villain stated with a curious mind of liking this newest creation and its abilities, he can find a good use for it.

Then Lorcan waved up his left hand against Garoozis's chest plate and then something happened. The back door opened up suddenly, and then what should end up being levitated up from the cockpit than the Flim Flam Brothers. The other members stared with shock in seeing the brothers force out of their machine while they struggled to get out of this spell that they are caught in. Then Lorcan sheath away his beam sword with a sly smile as while he had the one claw in holding the two opponents, the villain slowly brought up the other.

The music got around to the dramatic organ playing spot as something else started to take place here. "But other than your fine creation, you two…are expendable!" Lorcan remarked off against the two unicorn salesman brothers in not having any use for them. "So like apples, I'll just snap the object in half." He made a cruel humor statement about the brothers since they were into apple cider making, this remark of a feeling should be fun to taunt those on near dying beds.

Then there was a heavy pressure feeling happening in the air as Lorcan was having his other hand make a slow grip motion in which case…the Flim Flam Brothers were gasping their breaths in mid air.

"Gaaugh…brother…ugh…what now…?" Flim gasped from trying to hold his neck of an unseen invisible force trying to choke him.

"Ugh-Ugh, brother…we must…gaugh…" Flam gasped out a few muttered words in what to do now but he had the same trouble like his brother was having.

"And with a twist…" Lorcan spoke with an evil smirk across his face as lightning flashed once more across his hidden face as he had his free claw made a squeeze sign before…"CRACK-CRACKFRUVHM…" Then from a shadowy view of two floating ponies in the air, their necks were snapped in a far over turn direction. "And the deed is over." Lorcan mutters out before he waved his claws over which shot off from a distance near some curtains two more bodies. Lightning flashed once more which revealed the back sides of Flim and Flam with their bodies and twisted necks looking over by an opened curtain side where a loud thunder 'booming' and lightning flashing effect showed their death.

"Uh-oh; this not good," Spot yelped in seeing that if that creation of a weapon couldn't beat Lorcan, what can?

"He killed them too!" Fido exclaimed from seeing that the Flim Flam Brothers are now dead now.

"Well duh, like that was gonna save us anyway!" Gilda remarked off that these dumb Dimond Dogs had to see that even with such a deadly weapon, that kinda plan couldn't hold a candle.

"We can't stay here, every dog for himself! Let's escape!" Rover screamed out in fright that they got to runaway and get far from this madness.

With that during the organ's pause for dramatic mood, the Diamond Dogs ran off away from Gilda to the right side where they were going for a window. The trio were almost about to make it if not for a few things. One, thunder booming noises and lightning flashing effects blinded their sights temporally. Second, was that once sight was returned, the Diamond Dogs yelped in fear to cease running when Lorcan stood before them with an ego expression from his unchanged smirk.

"Let's look back on the memory, shall we?" Lorcan spoke in a calm, casual, understanding tone. "What was it that you Diamond Dogs wanted out of this trouble of aiding us?" The dragon spoke in bringing up something about an agreement he had with these dogs in the first place.

"Um…gems?" Spot replied off in a small quick thought of what they wanted.

"Yes, yes, we did it for gems!" Fido nodded with a smile in recalling their reason of doing all of this.

"And…we don't mind not having gems if you not pay up." Rover spoke with a sweat-drop in holding his arms up that if Lorcan doesn't wanna pay them, its fine so long as they can live.

"On the contrary, I plan to give you your rewards!" Lorcan exclaimed from a falsely wicked smile that was hidden of his nature to the Diamond Dogs.

Then from that dramatic organ upbeat sound, Lorcan waved his left hand over the three dogs which appareled out were…Three glimmer silver gems of beauty.

"Ohhh, gems!" The Diamond Dogs responded in a lost hypnotized state in loving the gems.

"I can see why you Diamond Dogs find these gems interesting." Lorcan spoke off casually in seeing how these dogs get lost by such pretty little things such as gems. "While us dragons love them so much, we have a large stash of collecting them as our treasure!" The dragon villain exclaimed in knowing more than anything that his kind likes to stash up this treasure…as a little meal for them.

"But…you said no give us gems." Fido spoke out from being wondering of concern about what Lorcan said.

"Right, right, no give us any gems!" Spot nods in feeling that was true, they weren't going to get any gems.

"Then tell us, why give Diamond Dogs what we want?" Rover asked puzzled off if not annoyed by what this dragon was up to.

"Because in a scientific note, these gems…when the light is passed through their clear point just right…can unleash a powerful beam." Lorcan explained out something that puzzled the Diamond Dogs, but was a knowledge that the dragon found most…fascinating.

"But why tell us this?" Fido asked still puzzled while he stared at his close gem piece.

"Yeah, why tell us this?" Spot responded while doing the same act as the other.

"Diamond Dogs collect gems for value, so why's this fact important?" Rover shrug off from looking to his gem piece in not getting what else was there that was important about gems other then shiny value.

Suddenly, there was a silent beat happening from the music as it was coming to the dramatic scene now. "Because…it shall be your…Eternal Reward." Lorcan spoke with a hidden and sneaky nature as he held up his left claw that unleashed small glowing green energy particles going into the gems that the dogs were so focused on. "From a simple trick of my magic, watch how what you treasure is more than a pretty sight…it's also…deadly!" On Lorcan's very words from such dark threats, he finished pouring his magic into the gems which the items glowed and the dogs stared puzzled of an intriguing part of curiosity of their nature at what their favorite object was showing.

"Prussvhmmm…" Then without warning, the three gems glowed in the center of their structures to unloose a magical beam blast that caught it's viewers by surprise.

"AAAAUUUGGHH…" The Diamond Dogs scream and tried to rise their arms up in defense, but….the light flashed over their heads with their panicky and frightened expressions fading away in the wave of light.

Soon from where Lorcan stood, the smoke cleared from where the Diamond Dogs' bodies stood frozen from where the three gems hovered over still. However, the dragon villain smiled with a huffed expression as the smoke lifted from looking from the three gems over Fido, Rover and Spot's heads was…nothing. Just the clear image through the gem of the stuff pass where what could be said was behind the dog trio. Without being noticed by their blind upsetting thirst for Gems, Lorcan had in a word 'blown their heads clean off', the bodies stood without heads. Then in another booming thunder and flashing lightning, the Diamond Dogs bodies dropped backwards with a loud 'thump' noise. Then to add further insult of injury, the three gems dropped to the floor and rolled on over, where from a camera view, the gems each stopped in where the Diamond Dogs' heads were, as if by an illusion, their horrid death expressions could almost be seen on the gems themselves.

Soon the music was picking up a more quacking organ beat from what's happening next. "Well now, three down, who else is left," Lorcan spoke from looking for the only member left to dispose of; Gilda. "Oh Gilda, isn't she the clever griffin?" He spoke from his eyes trailing up over to the ceiling, as soon as he did, a lonely feather was descending…a griffin feather to be noted.

"Breakissvhmm…" Soon outside the castle, the glass ceiling rooftop where the throne room was located, we see a familiar griffin girl fleeing the action. Lightning flashed with the booming thunder as now it's Gilda that was trying to escape this madhouse of slaughter-tued. The Griffin girl was flying as fast as her rival Rainbow Dash's speed could, to escape through the clouds, to fly away from Equestria, anywhere that didn't have Lorcan around to come and kill her.

There was a dramatic musical pause from the organ music before continuing on with this sync feeling of the scenery. "Damn it! I should have quit while I was ahead, now I'm part of the whole get killed plot by a crazy backstabbing dragon!" Gilda muttered out in seeing and complaining all of this to herself from what's happen. "At least he can't follow me after he got them dogs." When she stated this, the griffin soon ducks right into the storm clouds that were happening in the skies. "These storm clouds are the perfect place to fly through that nobody thinks twice of escaping by such a route." The girl griffin smiled in seeing she's thought of a great plan in which case, nobody ever thinks of checking out. "I'm in the clear, there's no way he'll be able to…" Just as the girl was thinking she was in the clear, that idea soon was dropped.

"My, my, it's easy to see how Rainbow Dash and you were once cool friends! You both like to brag a lot!" An all too familiar voice was heard somewhere within the clouds.

Gilda's eyes shot up from freezing in her moment of flight as she saw something unbelievable before her. It was Lorcan, worst off that not only did he catch up to her, maybe even surpass her speed of flight to be in front of the girl, but this guy was now walking on in thin air.

"You….how'd did you…" Gilda was taken back in shock and surprise in seeing this dragon villain in front of her. "When did you…" She tried to say out but felt too lost in her words still. "Why are you…walking on air?" Gilda finally managed to state out a question of Lorcan able to walk on the very air, that's like an impossible trick!

"Confusing I must admit." Lorcan nods with a sly smile in knowing why Gilda is confused by his little surprise. "While Pegasus ponies are capable of walking on clouds, there are only a few animals that have the ability of flight that can do the same." He waved up his arms in stating how only so few can ever touch and walk on clouds in the air.

"But on air…and without WINGS," Gilda exclaimed off in disbelief that this guy could walk on something not there.

The music was quickening its pace from the organ sounds as the scene continues its work. "Only with a spell can someone make the impossible possible, my dear." Lorcan explained with a smile across his face at seeing Gilda not know such a simple knowledge. "Now let's chat before your demise." He spoke in wanting to say something as if to taunt the griffin girl before he ends her. "You always had a hot passion for being cool and hanging out with the cool crowds." Lorcan held up his left hand in motioning the fact of what Gilda has been known to do in the past. "You felt rage burning when Rainbow Dash had chosen her pony friends when she saw what a jerk you've been to pretend to be her friend just as long as she stayed cool." The dragon grip his left hand in stating the painful truth which she gritted her teeth in her beak in the mere mentioning of that bad day she had in Ponyville.

"So…what's it to ya?" Gilda remarked off rudely in what does that got to do with her and her former friendship with Rainbow Dash.

"Because you'll be going from cools-ville to hots-ville," Lorcan shrug off to state this fact in a puzzling manner of speaking. "And during your moments, you'll finally be better than all the rest!" The dragon villain exclaimed what he'll give to Gilda as it's something she wants, after all.

"Forget it, you won't get me!" Gilda snapped off at the villain in knowing his lies and tricks by now from her street-credit style before she quickly turn around to fly off even quicker.

Soon the drama of the organ music was slowly creeping up onto something as we see what's about to turn here. "Unfortunately, while your plan was smart…it also carried a heavy flaw in escaping from me." Lorcan closed his eyes in not pursuing his chase for the fleeing griffin as all he does was make a remarking fact on something. "Never try to escape through a storm when one who controls magic is in the center." When the villain stated this, he held his hands up that unleashed green volts of flames into the very clouds the two beings are in.

Then suddenly before Gilda could take a close enough reaction, several bolts of lightning flashed against the griffin. "GWAAAUUGGHH…" Gilda screamed from being zapped by the lightning but worst off was her entire feathery body was catching on fire during the process. "HAAAUGH-HAAAUGH…HAAAOOOOOOT!" She yelped and cried out loud in seeing what's happening to her, she's burning!

"Now like a Phoenix, you've burned at your final moments in life and now shall burn…to dust." Lorcan spoke with a dry expression in watching the suffering that Gilda was going through.

"Auugh-uuuaagh…aaaauhhh…" Gilda was letting off her cries of pain before suddenly…ceasing to resist and then when the lightning cease their attack, the griffin's body was all blacken and was unable to keep itself in the air from not moving its wings.

After reaching a pause for the musical organ effect, it continued playing with this wicked event happening now. Lorcan smiled at this deed as he watched the burned crisp Gilda vanish beneath the clouds. It would only be a matter of time before she hit the ground, but this villain cared not how just as long as he witnessed this member of the former Brotherhood of Tadaka was finished off.

Soon the scenery changed to back in the thron room once again where the massacre had taken place. Lorcan had re-entered the area, the Elements of Harmony were floating around his person as he looked around at his work which thanks to the flash of lightning, the villain got a good view of his handy work. Lorcan stabbed Trixie before seizing the Elements of Harmony, snapped the Flim Flam Brothers necks after a failed attempt with their machine weapon, blasted the Diamond Dogs heads off, and in the irony of it all from a scientific fact of their favorite gems to boot, and lastly Gilda's body that fell somewhere outside of the palace's walls. The villain care not of what he's done to them former members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka. Even now, that evil music was heard playing in the background to fit the closing of this next scene.

"The only ones left of our little group that could have posed as threats were only Discord and Boris." Lorcan stated with a little curve of his eyes in thinking about the last two members of his group that were the only challengers to look into out of the others. "But like all of you, they 'too' will have shared a fate in either death…or possibly something…" He exclaimed to wave his arms out over at the deceased batch of the former members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka. "Far…far…worst to imagine," Lorcan spoke with his evil eyes gazing in the shadows, his voice as close to hissing like a snake was all too spooky to witness if such a face wasn't hidden by the darkness.

Lorcan looked to the floating six Elements of Harmony under his glowing green magic. There were Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic and each was a perfect item to be used from the Royal Pony Sisters to the Mane Six. If not further back when this power was once the Rainbow of Light used by 'human girl' that aided the ponies ages ago to the point where even Celestia and Luna were but fillies. But now, they were in his power, Lorcan had finally gain them and would use such power for his own goals.

"With the six Elements of Harmony, Tadaka's rule is but assuring!" Lorcan declared in grasping his fist claw in knowing what is soon to come. "Once I've secured the last three elements of the Triforce, then 'WE' shall rule this world!" Lorcan waved out his hands over the rotating elements in once he's gain Ben Mare's three elements, nothing can stop him. "And enjoy the slaughtering of every…single….PONY…" The dragon gazed off into the distance, as a flash of lightning and booming thunder went off before he responded with this to say, "TO EXTINCTION!" Lorcan hollered out to the heavens and over the hole in the ceiling that Gilda went through while his figure was in front of the deceased Trixie. He plans to kill off every pony till there was nothing left but a world…of..NO…PONIES!

"KOWPOWVHHMM…BOOOMMMM…" Then the hugest bolt of lightning mixed with the loudest 'booming' thunder had actually shooks the entire foundation of the palace while Lorcan's frozen figure stood there. The hurdling gale force of winds, the flashing light rotating his shadow like clockwork, the same wicked and vile evil expression from sharp fang teeth to gazing eyes never flinching from this loud cry of Mother Nature of his scheme!

"HA-HA-HA-HA, WHAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHA," Lorcan then made off with the most vile, echoing, ghastly, shivering, wackiness and all the rest and above evil cackle that cracked the very presence of the area he's in. Soon, the dragon began to levitate up into the air, leaving by the hole in the ceiling as more collapsing of flashing lightning and booming thunder danced around in the skies of this dragon's presence without touching him. And tailing him were the Elements of Harmony, completely in-shrouded by Lorcan's magical grip hold, the villain had victory in the grasp, nothing of any small hope could stop him, the Dragon Army or Tadaka himself of their conquest of all Equestria, the whole world was thei's for the taking! It was around here that the background music was slowly fading away into the distance just as Lorcan was fading from the picture of our view itself.

The only true hope may still remain to those still left to put up a fight against such lost of hope and odds. But that question remains puzzled as where are our heroes now and what can they do to stop this madman Lorcan and his plans, now that he's found no more use of the Brotherhood of Tadaka. Only a true miracle of fate, belief, and a lot of luck can save all of Equestria now.

"Geez, that dude is crazy!" A familiar voice remarks in hiding in the throne room, away from Lorcan's hearing range. "I'm glad that Boris warned us of this."

"Us, otherwise we would be like clones!" Another familiar voice exclaims.

"Yes, yes, headless, even!" A third familiar voice comments as the figures came out of hiding, revealing themselves to be...Trixie, Gilda, the Diamond Dogs and the Flim-Flam brothers, still alive; But how?

"Yeah...I'm glad that Boris did tell us..." Trixie said, recovering from the trauma that she has went through.

* * *

_Trixie glares at Boris as she snaps, "And what makes you so sure that our lives are at stake here?"_

_"Look, Trixie, if you think about this, Lorcan has his army, right?" Boris points out to Trixie and the other members with a sigh. "What's to say that he would be wants us when this is over? That villain wants to kill the pony race...and some of us too!"_

_"But we are safe, yes?" Rover asks Boris in concern. "I mean, we aren't ponies."_

_"Doesn't matter! Lorcan will see no use for any of us, even you Diamond Dogs."_

_"Whatever, you lied before to cover your tracks of the Demon Pony's death." Gilda remarks to Boris with a scoff. "What's to say that you aren't doing it again?"_

_"Fine, stay here, risk death if you must. But I'm taking my minions and shipping out here!" Boris snaps in determination. "Once I get Twilight with me, we are splitting; Boys!"_

_"Coming, boss," The two minions exclaims as they follow Boris while leaving the other members behind. They find it hard to believe that Lorcan would want them dead after all they themselves did for him._

_Of course, Trixie is beginning to have...concerns..._

* * *

_Trixie was performing her levitation trick for Lorcan when she entered the throne room...but out of precaution, the unicorn did something else: she pulls a body-double switching trick. Trixie appears near the door, now to see if what Boris was saying is true._

_Trixie looks horrified as she saw what happened next: her clone is getting stabbed by Lorcan, the villain said his horrible words...as well as confessing to torturing the pony into insanity! Boris was right all along!_

_Trixie rush away from the throne room then saw the members about to arrive. She stops them, saying, "Everyone! Boris was right...Lorcan was planning on killing us all along!"_

_"Wait, are you sure?" Flim ask Trixie in shock and disbelief._

_"I saw the whole thing...luckily, I switch myself with a clone in time."_

_"Yikes, what shall we do?" Rover asks frantically. If they go into the throne room, Lorcan will kill them...but if they don't, he will suspect something is up._

_"Looks like we will have to do the same cloning trick," Flam said thoughtfully. "At least Lorcan will get what he wants and we will still be alive..."_

_"Let Trixie do it..." Trixie comments as she turns to Gilda. "You may not like us ponies...but would you rather die?"_

_Gilda glares at the ponies and the Diamond Dogs, then groans, "Fine...make me a clone and I promise not to bag on you for a week!"_

_"Done," Trixie exclaims as she got to work on making clones of the others to fool Lorcan..._

* * *

"Well, Lorcan thinks we're dead, but now what?" Spot ask puzzled and worried. "He will kill us."

"That monster...I say we get him." Gilda growls while clutching a claw.

"Are you kidding?" Flim ask Gilda in alarm by the griffin's suggestion. "He will just kill us."

"Right and I doubt the clone trick will work again." Flam said, agreeing with his brother.

"I say...we let low and let our enemies take care of him." Trixie suggests, recovering from the insanity that Lorcan has forced onto her to join the Brotherhood in the first place. "Yeah, I think they will beat Lorcan..."

"And how?" Gilda ask Trixie skeptically. "He has already beaten up Rainbow and her dorky friends and got the Elements."

"Well, that's the funny thing about villains...they are always overconfident! Kinda like us for that matter."

* * *

The ponies were freaked as they saw what happened in the same images that disappeared in the sky: Lorcan killing off his Brotherhood members. What will happen to them all now; if he could kill off those who trusted him...

"We got to get to the castle and stop him!" Shining exclaims in determination. "We were able to have record of how Rainbow tracked down the castle. If we get there, we will fight them off."

"And how?" Ben Mare asks Shining, his love's brother and his cousin-in-law, in concern. "Lorcan could put Twilight and her friends in danger...and that guy is too strong."

"Can't give up any," Big Macintosh said in concern.

"Then there's a way you can still win." A familiar voice spoke up as the ponies saw Golden Heart appearing right in front of them.

"Golden Heart," Shining exclaims in relief as he bows to Golden Heart. "You are safe and sound. But...what do you mean?"

"You were right before, I overheard it. I know of a way, I am assembling a rescue team to rescue the Mane Six and the little foals as well as recover the Elements of Harmony. I want you to distract Lorcan. Don't try to win...just keep fighting until we get them out."

"Oh, I see. So we won't be winning but won't be losing either." Ben Mare said in thought. "Good plan."

"Good, listen, I am bringing my rescue team over to the castle earlier. We will lay low until you arrive." Golden Heart said in determination. "No matter what happens, don't let Lorcan kill you...and once we get our goals, we will give you a signal as well as a way to escape."

"We will bring our forces to the front." Shining said as he prepares to get some troops to deal with Lorcan with Ben Mare and Big Macintosh.

Golden Heart nods as he leaves, heading over to a tent where he has gathered the ponies for the rescue mission, along with Nyx and Phobos; The filly in concern said, "I thought this mission was a secret one."

"I know, but with your father, uncle and Big Mac distracting Lorcan, we will get an easier time to get to your mother and her friends." Golden Heart explains. He then turn to the rescue team made up of Sir Spell Nexus, Derpy, Tough Apple, Time Turner, Cheerilee, Caramel, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon-Bon, the Mane Six Lookalikes, Zecora, Soarin' and Spitfire. "All right, you know what you're getting yourselves into, right?"

"Of course, I am willing to fight, after all." Cheerilee said with a nod.

"You didn't have to come of course. You overheard me talking with Time Turner and volunteer yourself."

"I know...but the Cutie Mark Crusaders are some of my students and as their teacher, it's my responsibility to keep them safe. Plus, don't say I lack fighting skills: I once tore through Rarity's Carousel Baroque while under the influence of the Love Poison!"

Golden Heart sighs a bit, knowing that it's pointless to argue. Cheerilee cares for her students and will risk her life to save them. But what will Big Macintosh say if he finds out that she's helping on the rescue mission?

"Okay, I will explain when we get there. We will go in once Shining's forces invade the castle." Golden Heart said then turns to Nyx. "Nyx, listen carefully. When I give you the signal, use your Stare to freak out Lorcan or distract him so that Shining, your father and the rest can escape. Can you do that?"

"Well, I may have half the strength...but I still got what it takes to give Lorcan a scare." Nyx said with a nod. She may lack her strength but is willing to give it her shot.

"Good. Time to begin 'Operation: Save the Ponies and Elements'."

Author's note  
The rescue begins and good move with me and the Brotherhood, eh? In the next chapter, after Lorcan deals with Discord, Shining, Ben Mare and Big Macintosh arrive to fight him. Will they keep him busy long enough for Golden Heart's rescue team to break into the castle? Read, review and suggest!

This chapter has a reference to Smaug, a character made by nobodies.


	10. Chapter 9: Discord's Demise

Author's note  
Time for another chapter, folks. To be honest, Mystery Guy, I never saw Stupid Mario Brothers. so I wouldn't know how to use those ideas. I am just going to hoof it.

cornholio4, good suggestion, the working with evil part is a clever joke.

A.B.I., good suggestion as well.

VISION-KING, as you are aware, the surprise will have in the second battle, not the first one as this is a distraction for a various good reasons (to rescue the Mane Six, the CMC and the Elements and for the surprise itself to arrive).

Billy Arratoon, just read on, buddy. I will use the First Xemnas Fight music for the first fight of Lorcan vs. Shining, Ben Mare and Big Macintosh, the music 'Lactimosa Dominae' for the second one.

Chapter 9: Discord's Demise

In the air is a few targets that got destroyed by fireballs. 2 days has passed since the release of the Dragon Army as well as the capture of the Mane Six and the 'destruction of the Brotherhood'. Spike is getting better in his training thus far.

**"You're doing well, Spike."** King Spykoran said pleased with Spike's process. **"You're in the final stages."**

"Yeah, of course I am." Spike said with a nod, though is worried. "I am still worried. Is my training done?"

**"Hmmm, I believe that is the case. You are done, your powers are getting...more better."**

"Good, because I need to get back! Lorcan probably did worst thing to Twilight and my friends by now!"

**"If that was the case, we would've gotten word by it by now."** Mei Long said as she watch the training that the grandfather, unknown to Spike, is giving his grandson. **"But you're right. We should leave before it's too late."**

**"Very well, get on my back."** King Spykoran instructed as Spike got on the dragon king's back. **"To get there faster, we will need to use the Dragon Warp. It allows us to get from one place to another without wasting energy and speed; Best to hang on."**

Spike nods as he hangs onto the old dragon's back as they and Mei Long speeds up using the Dragon Warp. These thoughts are in the young dragon's mind: 'Twilight, everypony...hang on. I am on my way.'

* * *

It became nighttime at Nightmare Canyon. Lorcan paces in his bedroom. Time has passed since some of his victories...but no pony deaths, why? Probably because the ponies are in hiding...but that isn't what's on his mind right now.

"Hmmm, I finally got all I wanted; the army free, Sparkle my prisoner...then why do i feel so empty?" Lorcan mumbles as he makes a familiar picture of Spike appear in his claws. The villain sighs. "Brother..."

"Oh, I know why." A familiar voice spoke up. Lorcan yelps as he looks up to see what appears to be himself…only with a non-glowing scar, shorter hair and a different voice. Of course, this is only a halluciatnion. "You feel guilty, knowing that your brother won't forgive you for your actions.

"What are you on about? My brother would appreciate that I'm doing this for him! I am getting revenge for Spike of the same ponies who abused and mistreated him!"

"No, that isn't the really. There was no abuse or mistreatment, only mis-intentions. And if you have got revenge, why didn't you just go all out in your form that was temporarily before?"

"Gah! Look, it was a fail-safe spell seal that allows me to return to his 'smaller' stature to recharge." Lorcan explains to himself in frustration. "But if I break the seal, then not only would my rightful age be restored, but that all of my powers, skills, abilities that were dormant the entire time would reach the potential point of my 100 percent form. I put the spell seal on myself, so that when I'm done playing around with a small dosage of my power, I'll be more serious to unleash his full fury to end all things that stand in my way."

"Face it, you won't do so. You are not like our father at all." The other Lorcan said shaking his head in shame. "You are just his pawn, under his control and never thinking for yourself. Your love for Spike will only be an illusion unless you escape that control."

"I am not losing control! I am in control, way over it!"

"If you did, you wouldn't have slaughtered your own members who trusted you until now. As it stands, you are worst as Tadaka. You also terrorized the villages of Equestria, kidnapped foals and ponies, beaten one up to almost submission, release a terrible army. That isn't you; you're just a copy of Tadaka himself!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP; SHUT UP!" Lorcan exclaims madly as he fires a blast at the hallucination, causing it to disappear. "I am not losing it...he is losing it! All will be as it should be...speaking of which..."

Lorcan can sense someone in the throne room right now, one that he still has unfinished business with...

* * *

"My, my...Lorcan sure does have a temper when he unleashed it. Hahahaha..." Discord was laughing over the descend bodies, that his ally never bother to remove, while making a crack comment in remarking how when Lorcan loses his temper, he's a killer.

"Having fun over here, are we?" Lorcan's voice was heard as he soon entered the scene from within the shadows. Even Discord had his eyes rotate in spotting the dragon villain in question.

"Why yes I am, actually. Now that you mentioned it," Discord shrug off his shoulders to turn and face Lorcan that still hid behind the shades of the shadows. "So I take with everything done with your releasing the Dragon Army, the brotherhood is...no more?" The evil spirit remotely expressed a clear dry remarking tone while looking interested in his claw's nail job.

"And this doesn't bother you much, I see." Lorcan raised an eyebrow as he soon came out from the shadows to stare at Lorcan that was a few feet away from him.

"Hmph, when a villain kills off those that served a purpose, what can you do?" Discord shrug off to exclaim how when someone outlived their usefulness, the only thing is to dispose of them, which in truth, is the villains way.

"So, we've reached an agreement then." Lorcan spoke in looking to Discord that understood where this was going without an explanation. "Very well, so how about we get things underway here?" The dragon villain stated from raising his left claw in to lightly face Discord's direction.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. All your plans; Well, I'm afraid I won't be following any of most of your plans from here on." Discord spoke with a playful display while floating in the air in a somewhat relax pose some do in hammocks.

"Really; Explain." Lorcan spoke with a kin interest as he wanted to hear this chimera creature explain his reasoning.

"From the beginning, I was only a tool so that you could make a huge comeback." Discord waved off his left hand in knowing all from the beginning, how Lorcan wanted to use him for his grant moment in striking fear and terror to the ponies in seeing a mighty enemy before them, leading not only the Brotherhood, but his father's army.

"This is correct." Lorcan nods in saying what Discord spoke was true, none the less was false.

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't really care for you or this plan that much! " Discord spoke off in a dry remark while sitting in position in the air, his arm resting his chin. "With everything done and such, I'm ready to let loose now." From the sounds of it, the chimera was breaking off from working with Lorcan.

"Is there an actual point to this sad story?" Lorcan shrug off his shoulders as he spoke from seemingly being unfazed in what Discord had to say.

"Don't get toying with me!" Discord came nearly close to Lorcan in pointing and snapping out in anger rage showing on his face. "I helped so that I could then discord your army and take my revenge with the Dragon Army...of CHAOS!" The chimera made a lunatic grin in proclaiming that he wants to turn the very Dragon Army of Tadaka into his own brand of soldiers to spread Chaos & Disharmony all over as his revenge for what's happen to him.

"What and everyone will fear you?" Lorcan spoke off in still being unfazed and once more went off with the insult remarks. "This being the same spirit of exploding chocolate milk and turning people grey. I think they're more scared of me than they are of you, my friend." He pointed out a noted fact that from everything that the dragon villain has done, it's likely Discord is the least scary next to him.

"IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!" Discord shouted out with an angry mark on his forehead as he was looking ready to pop while growing into a larger serpent Chinese form that he was in when he fought Luna. "I shall be the most powerful being on this planet." The God of Chaos decreed out as he summoned forth a glass filled with chocolate milk. "Our reign was over before it began." Discord declared off in where their ruling together was over before it even had begun itself.

"Hmph, come now! No need to talk about yourself." Lorcan made a wise cracking grin on his wicked expression as he made that remark of Discord himself.

"Grrrrr...AAAAUUGH," Discord growls under his breath in becoming upset in being told this and losing an argument to Lorcan, him, the God of Chaos itself, "SILENCE!" Discord shouted off as he throws his chocolate milk glass right at Lorcan.

"Gripvhm..." But then, to the evil spirit's shock, Lorcan actually grabbed the glass that he created from Chaos. "Gulpvhm..." The dragon villain even drank the entire contents in the glass in one gulp, "Mhhmm, chocolaty!" The evil dragon smirked off in liking the taste of what Discord created.

"But-but-but-but...THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO EXPLODE ON CONTACT; YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN GRABBED IT THAT EASILY!" Discord exclaimed out in disbelief that was supposed to blow up, why? Then Lorcan tossed the glass that was empty which broke on contact far from him. "Breakisvhmm.../Boomgruvhmm..." Which at that time, the explosion happened behind Lorcan while giving him that background of flames & feature of his superiority. "Ohhh, the glass was supposed to explode after it broke on contact." Discord slowly stated out with a stupid face in seeing that mistake.

"Well, Discord, is that all you got?"

"How about this," Discord throws a punch, but Lorcan grabs his arm and dislocates it with a crack.

"Pathetic." Lorcan shook his head in seeing this was the best that Discord could do, "In that case, let me show you my...power!" On that sinister tone on the end, Lorcan soon waves his left claw in the air.

"Gaugh-auuuagh," Then suddenly, Discord grunts to hold his neck and his chest where his heart would be before...he was frozen. "What's happening? I...can't...move! WHY?" The evil spirit spoke off in demanding to know what's happening to him. As his body was suddenly in a weird pose by Lorcan's controlment, no matter the muscle strains, he was not getting out of the weird pose that he himself was made into.

"Hohohoho, this is priceless!" Lorcan was laughing at Discord's discomfort as he was now snickers at this point. "For all your boasting and empty threats and for all those powers you have... you have forgotten the biggest difference between you and I, Discord!" The dragon villain remarked off something this evil spirit lacks and yet he has it.

"What could that be?" Discord remarked off dryly and with anger in not understanding where this discussion is getting to.

"I actually knew of your instincts and became prepared." Lorcan remarked off with a sly grin on his face as if knowing what Discord was capable of the whole time. "When I freed you, a spell I learned from my father showed me an excellent way to handle you." By those mere mentioned words, even a whacko like Discord put two-in-two together.

"Your FATHER! Tadaka," Discord exclaimed in shocking surprise, Lorcan learned something from his father when dealing with him.

"So you do remember my father and your encounter. Last time, he gave the idea in how to stop you, but it was not much to stop you from returning." Lorcan motioned off dryly in bringing up old details about the time Discord was stopped last time, most of it was told by Celestia already to our knowledge. "And now...this spell shall do the trick instead." Lorcan spoke off in slowly creeping up to the evil spirit.

"Oh, what's that, another stone spell? Been there, done that." Discord remotely expressed in a dry tone that if he was gotta be turn to stone, that's nowhere different than what happened last time.

"No...to be rid of a spirit...the source of that spirit...must be...removed." Lorcan grinned with a wicked sense in stating that to be rid of a spirit, the task must be done...by removing a 'certain' source.

Discord suddenly went wide eyed in hearing Lorcan's plan in dealing with him and the last time he showed such fear was when Twilight's group were able to use the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone again.

"What...what are you?" Discord whispered out under his breath and was sounding more fearful than the last.

"Wrugrugrugaahh..." Soon Lorcan's left claw was glowing a dark green aura that seemed very creepy even to the being of Chaos. Soon, the dragon villain placed his glowing claw to rest on Discord's left shoulder spot. "I am...Equestria's...Reckoning." Lorcan spoke with a dark hiss sound when he spoke those words so silent like a snake while his glimmering eyes looked to gaze into Discord's fearful eyes. "Frsisisivhmm..." Then the claw glowed more as Lorcan moved it slowly down until it stopped...in the center of the chest of the chimera creature. "And...this will...hurt." The dragon villain remarked to say how this will go and it will be painful...to Discord.

"Plussfrusvhmm..." Then without warning, Discord stared down in wide eyes even more as Lorcan's glowing claw...pierced his body from the spell. "AAARRAAUUUGHHHH..." The chimera let off an eerie scream that filled a bit of the castle halls as it felt like a thousand knives piercing him at once. "Trsiis-wrrrupvhmm..." Then Lorcan removed his claw from his body as the mark he punctured remanded, yet the dragon's glowing claw had remanded shut, why? "Creakcreak-Crusfruvhmm..." Suddenly, Discord's body was turning to stone all over while in his frozen state without making any reactions what so ever. Soon, the evil spirit's being was a stone statue, a bit larger, but from the position of appearance, it looks like a sculpture artwork of a chimera that would be fitting in gardens.

"I'll return your body to Celestia's castle as a gift..." Lorcan exclaimed off in stating what he'll do with Discord's stone body, sent it back where he got it from. "Frusvhm-TRuspvhm..." Then a magical gate portal opened up which soon swallowed up from under the stature as Discord's stone body faded below and returned to where he was once kept, "And as for...this." Lorcan expressed out with a sly tone as his glowing left claw slowly opened up finally but with a strange light from within.

What was inside the gripping claw that Lorcan held was a small crystalized sphere the size of a baseball. It was glowing with an eerie emerald, yellow and blacken coloring, like the inside was a swirling cloud of mist. But what was gonna be the truly freaky part of what this was, had just been what came next...

"Wha-wha, what's happened to me? Where am I? What have you done to me?" Shown a little faded bare-yellow light in the center of this crystal that was asking some puzzling questions. "And...why do I..." Suddenly, the voice ceased for a moment in gathering a few things before it reacted...loudly by screaming."AAAAAAHHH! I SOUND LIKE A CHIPMUNK! Gaahahahhuuuugh," The light in the center grown over the entire sphere in exclaiming out its panic as its true, its own voice was the sounding a bit squeaky like a chipmunk while it flashed a bit in almost sounding like the voice was crying. "The God of Chaos...reduced to this state, it's WORST than a STATUE!" The little thing whined out in actually revealing to be none other than Discord himself. Somehow, Lorcan did something to him, but what...we're gonna find out.

"Oh, but it's just getting better!" Lorcan spoke off in holding the little crystal sphere of the whiny and groaning voice of Discord. "Your body shall remain in Canterlot, but as for the spirit essence like you." He pointed out that, somehow, Lorcan removed the very essence of Discord's spirit from his body, thereby showing what happened to the two. "You shall be sent to a destination where you might live eternally as...in this state." The dragon villain grinned wickedly in stating that he has a place that shall be perfect to keep Discord for all time.

"What! Nooooo!" The chipmunk voice of Discord responded off horrid as he tried to beg. "Surely we can reach a reasonable term! You can't do this to me! MEEE! DISCORD," Discord tried to speak reason, but returned to complaining with nothing to show for it but a little glowy light center and a chipmunk squeaky voice.

"Hmm-hmm, sorry; But that chipmunk voice of yours just makes you too cute to really pay much in mind of who you once were!" Lorcan held his breath to apologize with a smile, Discord, being in this state, was hardly even a threat anymore, he was more...a child's amusement level now. "Tada..." The dragon spoke in giving his farewell as he slowly was letting the crystal sphere drift a bit down his claw.

"No! Lorcan, please," Discord cried out with his squeaky voice once more as his new imprisonment was drifting from the claw to the opened flaming vortex below where his body was sent somewhere. "Give me another chance, just please...no-no-no-no-NO!" The chipmunky voice pleaded and begged before his essence in the crystal sphere fell off of Lorcan's claw. "NOOOOO-AAAAAAAAUGHH..." Discord ended up screaming up a storm, but with such a cutesy chipmunk voice, it's hard how to react...as he fell into the vortex portal in the ground.

"Grufruspvhm..." With that, the flaming gate portal sealed shut after Discord's essence went through. Where he was sent, nobody knows where or for sure how but that's where he's separated from others and his body.

"Hmm-hmm, it'll be amazing if you're ever found." Lorcan chuckled off to state that the possibility of someone finding Discord's essence is a million to one, almost unlikely. "I certainly would get a killer-laugh if I saw you in such a SORRY State!" The dragon grinned wider in just picturing how ponies that feared that freak would see him now, oh the irony it would be to be the chimera creature about now. "Hugh, the future of fate will be the judge of whatever happens to you...Discord." Lorcan sighed to remark in whatever happens, shall happen...in due time. "Your legendary reign is over and now is the dawn of my own!" Soon the dragon villain turns away to walk out of the spot where the dead bodies of the Brotherhood of Tadaka lie while making this proclamation. "Lorcan, Son of Tadaka, & Bringer To All Pony Civilizations' End! Hahaha-WHAAAHahahaaaah," After he made his own decree on what he himself will be forward remembered as, the villain made an even louder cackle laughter that filed the halls. Soon Lorcan vanished when he exited the room; his business with Discord has been settled at last.

* * *

Shining glances at the castle gates of the Nightmare Moon castle. He hasn't been here before, the captain wishes that he himself does during the Nyx thing. Turning to Ben, the unicorn said, "So this must be the place."

"Most likely," Ben Mare said, staring at the castle. "Inside that place, I don't know where, is Twilight and her friends. We can only hope that Lorcan can be distracted long enough for Golden Heart's rescue party, wherever they are, to get them out."

"Then let's do this. From what Golden Heart has told us, Celestia and Luna, along with their allies, are keeping the Dragon Army from causing any trouble. We don't know how much longer before Lorcan decided to bring them back to face us. Sergeant Steel Hooves? We're ready when you are."

"Steel Hooves?"

"That be me, eeyup!" Big Macintosh exclaims sternly as he turns around and kicks at the doors, knocking them open. The big stallion doesn't know that Cheerilee is in the rescue army...and won't until he's ready.

"Wait a minute...you got military connections?" Ben Mare asks Big Macintosh in amazement.

"Eeyup! Sergeant Apple of the Royal Tank Corps' First Tank Regiment! Retired when the flood of Ponyville happened that took...that took..."

"Its okay, Big Mac; we know how important your parents are to you." Shining said, calming down the saddened Big Macintosh, AKA the Steel Hooves, over the loss of his, Applejack and Apple Bloom's parents during the flood that took them. The forces enter the castle and right into the front yard. "Lorcan, come forth and prepare to face justice!"

"Oh please, you sound like you are going to arrest me?" A familiar voice taunts as Lorcan appears in his voice. "But you can't! I am in charge of Equestria now and for that, it's treason."

"You do not have control of Equestria!" Ben Mare snaps to Lorcan sternly. "Not as long as we still have hope. Now we demand that you release Twilight, her friends and the foals...as well as the Elements."

"Sorry, I have no reason to give in to any requests today. You see, I am on the verge of my ultimate victory...I already took care of Discord and haven't heard from Boris and his boys in a while now. No matter, they will be dwelt with once those three returned."

"Now see here, you have no right to be doing what you're doing: terrorizing every ponies and such!" Big Macintosh exclaims to Lorcan sternly.

"Oh, what; A big lunkhead like you can give out big words when you want to," Lorcan taunts Big Macintosh in amusement.

"Watch it. Big Macintosh is also Sergeant Apple of the Royal Tank Corps' First Tank Regiment AKA the Steel Hooves!" Shining snaps to Lorcan sternly. "Show him some respect!"

"Oooooh, so Big Mac is a military veteran! Where's my autograph book?! Bah! Like I care! It doesn't matter. You shouldn't bother coming after seeing what I did to Twilight."

"Oh, I saw what you did all right...and you are a liar!" Ben Mare snorts to Lorcan angrily.

"What did you call me?!" Lorcan demands furiously to Ben Mare, being called out as a liar.

"Simple. Twilight doesn't treat Spike like a slave and if that were the case, what happened at times was unintentionally! She manages to give out gratitude to him. And the reason why my love didn't invite Spike to her birthday party is because the two has an argument one time that made her uninvited him. And believe me, Twilight has regretted doing so."

"Well, I..."

"Shut up and let me finish." Ben Mare snaps to Lorcan, making the dragon growls. "And no one blames Twilight for what happened that night! Did she kill her brother? No! You did! And Twilight didn't leave Starlight to die, he told her to run and it was too late for the filly to save him. And while Twilight has gone through two troubles in the past, I say she is a success and did well in protecting Spike from dangers...even you! You are nothing more than an insane dragon whose lies to himself all because he believes that what he himself is doing is right!"

"Grrr, fine! I admit it, so maybe I was lying to myself...and that Twilight did care for that brother of mine, maybe mistreat him as a slave unintentionally...but does that give her the right to not tell Spike about me?!" Lorcan demands furiously to Ben Mare while the good guys glare at him. "Whatever happens or not, she will face judgment soon enough!"

"Enough of this," Big Macintosh snorts in determination. "Give up my sisters, their friends and the Elements now!"

"You want them? You gotta fight them!"

"Then so be it. Guards, stay back. Me, Ben and Sergeant Steel Hooves got this." Shining orders his troops who move back to allow the fighters some room. "Do not interfere like you have no choice."

The song 'First Xemnas Fight' plays as the fighters got out beam swords. Each Beam Sword's blade shows two colors: the color of the blade, which represents the owner, and the color of the core, which reflects the current user's alignment. There are a variety of colors, including blue, red, green, purple, and yellow; the colors have no signifigance other than aesthetic purposes of the owner. The color of the core, on the other hand, may be either white, for those who are good, or black, for those who are evil. The core color will change if the Beam Sword is picked up by a person of the opposite alignment from its previous user. If one individual is confused on what he is (good or evil) the core can be blue.

Lorcan smiles insanely as his core's color grow black while the good guys' cores grow eye, though it has changes blue a few time. The dragon exclaims, "Have at thee!"

Lorcan jumps at the three who dodges him and blocks his attacks. The villain fires a few lightning blasts which they either dodge or use force fields. Lorcan jumps up a wall and lands on the top, glaring. Ben Mare and Shining jumps up and ran off the wall.

Lorcan snorts as he jumps off the wall and lunges at the two who quickly blocks his attacks quickly, all of them fight in the air before landing on the ground. The dragon kicks at Shining, sending him to the ground.

Ben yelps as he dodges Lorcan's next kick, flying away a few times...only to bump into his enemy who appears behind himself, taunting, "Hello."

"Goodbye!" Big Macintosh exclaims as he head butts Lorcan, grabbing him by the tail and tossing the villain to the ground. Before the dragon could get up, the red stallion stomps on him with his hooves. Lorcan screams as if steel was crushing him. "That's why I got the nickname 'Steel Hooves'."

"And this is why I don't care!" Lorcan snarls as he slashes at Big Macintosh, making him yelp as the big stallion backs off. The dragon got up, snarling.

"Well, looks like the fight continues here." Shining mumbles a bit.

"We got to keep this up until Golden Heart can get the girls and the foals out of here." Ben Mare whispers to Shining, reminding him and Big Mac of the plan. "Until then, we got to keep on fighting."

As the fight rages on, no one saw Nyx, the real one, in hiding. She knows that she herself must stay hidden until Golden Heart gives her the signal. Hopefully Twilight, the other Mane Six members and Nyx's friends are safe until then...

Author's note  
Discord is taken care of and the fight begins. In the next chapter, the Mane Six and the foals make their escape, more of the fight, more Spike and some chaotic dancing! Read, review and suggest.

Sergeant Steel Hooves is a reference to 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds'; the nickname belongs to the respective creator of course.


	11. Chapter 10: Chaotic Escape & Dancing

Good ideas, folks, especially you VISION-KING. The machines and Discord's trick will fit well. The Sergeant Hooves nickname for Big Mac did come from 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds' after all.

As for your OC, Neros, who knows?

Chapter 10: Chaotic Escape & Dancing

At this moment, we return to where our favorite ponies are at this moment, they are being kept in a prison castle area that the Brotherhood of Tadaka was using for a hideout, in a cell block specially made wall structure that was magic proof, kept the Mane Six and the CMC jailed in. Outside of the cell were some of the Dragon Army Guards Lorcan had given orders to be station near the captive ponies. The prisoners saw at least two big dragon guards guarding outside a chamber door that lead to their cell area, some thoughts were on a wonder, if they did break out, could they really fight without setting off an alarm to warn of a problem?

"Aaaaaaugh…I can't just sit here and do nothing while Lorcan is out there doing who knows WHAT to Equastria!" Rainbow Dash snapped out from holding her head, about to lose her mind staying stuck in this cell.

"Rainbow, calm down, Ah admit, things don't look mighty right." Applejack tried to calm down the impatient Pegasus, but that was hardly a working progress.

"Things don't look right AT ALL, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash snapped at the farmer cow girl about the state they are in is not one for a good time.

"Please, girls…let's not fight here." Twilight Sparkle came between her friends to cease the argument as they are getting nowhere with this.

"Ugh, sentence to life in a jail cell, the only thing worst than that is the uniforms…or-or…the sloppy meals, gaaaaugh! Where's a mirror? Am I starting to wrinkle from stress?" Rarity was moaning and complaining but yelped from touching her face. Panicking over if being in prison has ruined her complexion that she was getting wrinkles from the prison hard life stress.

"Cheer up Rarity, you're still as fine and pretty from my sight!" Pinkie Pie popped up near her friend in speaking with assurance that Rarity does not look terrible or anything else in a bad way of seeing it.

"Huugh, at least that calms my nerves a bit." Rarity sighed in feeling a bit relieved by what Pinkie Pie said helped calm her nervous nerves.

"We've only been here for no less than a day or so." Rainbow Dash remarked off at seeing the overly dramatic pony make such a fuss over the small things. She notices that her friend is looking sadly to her sister, who hasn't spoken to her in a while now. "Still worried about Sweetie?"

"She hasn't spoken since Lorcan tricked me into hitting her! Oh, the shame that I put on my family and myself! She thinks that I would never hit her...and I prove my baby sister wrong! What kind of a sister am I?"

"I don't know. What kind are you?" Pinkie asks Rarity, blinking her eyes in a puzzled matter. The white unicorn sighs as she tries to communicate with her sister again.

"Sweetie Belle..." Rarity spoke gently to Sweetie.

"Get away from me!" Sweetie snaps as she moves away from Rarity. "You hit me..."

"Sweetie, I'm truly sorry." Rarity said in regret and guilt. "I didn't know that Lorcan would pull a dirty move like that and trick me into hitting you."

"Well, you did." Sweetie remarks angrily with tears from her eyes. "Perhaps I was wrong that time ago...we don't need a sister!"

"Sweetie Belle, don't say that! We do need one another, you are my little sister, I would never hit you intentionally."

"Talk to me when I get my cutie mark...if I ever get one!"

Rarity sighs in sadness while looking down some more, "Oh, Sweetie Belle..."

"At least you still got a sister you can try to make amends with." Twilight said in sadness. "What Lorcan said to me...is kinda true. I didn't thank Spike at times, gave him gratitude, even treat him like a slave...and those times were unintentional! He must really hate me right now."

"Look, Twilight, Lorcan is trying to freak you out." Rainbow said to Twilight with a grin. "You regret saying what you did about Spike in your journal entry, you didn't meant to treat him like a slave, and we all know about the birthday thing...and deep down, you care for the little dragon, right?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But, nothing; if we wanna prove Lorcan wrong, we must find a way 'ta do so," Applejack exclaims in determination.

"Sis….are we ever gonna get outta here?" Apple Bloom asked with hoping in despair from their state that they get out of this somehow.

"Course we will little sister, just leave it 'ta yer big sister 'ta handle it!" Applejack proclaimed in trying to brighten the mood of their state with her feeling in her gut. "Now maybe if we try 'ta dig wit' our hooves, we could get out." The cow girl pony pointed to the side corner of the wall, suggesting a course of digging their way out of here.

"FINALLY; something to do," Rainbow Dash jumped up to cheer in hearing something that finally brought out a task to kill the boredom.

"Ssssh, you'll alert the guards outside." Twilight Sparkle held up her right hoof to hush her loud friend or she'll alert the guards to the ponies' escape plot.

"But Rainbow Dash has the right attitude; we can get out by digging!" Scootaloo responded with a smily attitude as Applejack and Rainbow Dash were starting to use their tough hooves to try and dig a bit through the stone structure to make an escape hatch path.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news everyone, but that might not work." Twilight Sparkle spoke in regrettably stating that the plan choice to escape might not be digging their way out. "These walls seem made to hold against any pony that's strong, even for Big Macintosh. It takes a long time to dig out through them." The smart pony made her case very clear, the task of digging their way to freedom would be a long and hard journey and the guards may get wise to them hiding a hole.

"Gee, I guess that plan is a bust." Sweetie Belle looked a bit down in thinking that Twilight made a point, the ponies can't just waste so many days trying to dig, what'll become of Equestria by then. The filly also didn't bother to look at her sister during this.

"Well we won't know until we try!" Rainbow Dash snapped before she and Applejack tried to continue digging near a wall's side without being so distracted by their struggling is useless.

"I sure wish my mommy was here." Dinky spoke in feeling a little bit sorrow in who she missed.

"Yeah, I wish the princesses were here to help." Pipsqueak spoke off in feeling lonely with Celestia, even Luna, of who he feels is his favorite princess despite how others seen her as Nightmare Moon long ago.

"It's okay you guys, we'll find some way out!" Twist came up to her friends to expression an assuring word and cheeky smile to wanting their belief to keep up. "Um, does anypony know what other way we have?" The curious filly girl asked in being unsure what to do as far as what they can do to find a way out.

"Mommy, who else is out there that can help us?" The Nyx clone came up to Twilight in wondering who was outside these prison walls that could stop Lorcan and his forces of the Dragon Army.

"Well Nyx, I guess beside Celestia and Luna and their friend Golden Heart, there are some we know that could stand up to Lorcan and his Dragon Army." Twilight Sparkle stated in feeling that there were some ponies that could stand against Lorcan and his reign of terror, but who else would give in for supporting a good cause?

"Oh-oh, I can guess some ponies that could be helpful!" Pinkie Pie raised her right hove like a girl wanting to be picked in class before starting off. "Let's see, um… There's….Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh. Then Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, his Royal Guards and his wife, Princess Cadance!" The pink pony spoke off a nice list of names of ponies that maybe very helpful as they were to them in the past.

"Don't forget to include the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash spoke off from her and Applejack's work area in adding in another group to fight the good fight. "After all, there's Spitfire and then Soarin' and many more great Pegasus elite fliers on the squad." The dare-devil pony boasted out in knowing her dream hero squad would certainly be within the group trying to fend off Lorcan's reign of rule.

"Well, there might be Derpy who can help us too." Fluttershy spoke off shyly in stating another dear friend of theirs that's been helpful on some occasions.

"Yeah, my mamma can help even for a little bit." Dinky jumped for joy in knowing her mother has gotta be apart to help even if she can be a klutz at times.

"Hey, maybe Tough Apple might help!" Apple Bloom spoke off with a smile in bringing up another pony's name that REALLY got everyone in the room to freeze on the suggestion.

"Wooh there Apple Bloom, not that Ah'm complaining, but Tough Apple might cause more trouble than y'all think!" Applejack protested a bit in thinking that's an idea that might be a bit much…but then again. "Hmph, then again, charging down 'ta beat up these dragons might be something he might like doing anyway!" The cow girl exclaimed from second thoughts that if Tough Apple could easily beat down the enemies and when he gets angrier, then there's no stopping him.

"Then there's Phobos, he can help out!" The Nyx clone spoke off in reminding everyone of her friend she (the real self) got for her birthday as her friend and not just a pet, "Oh, and Daddy too!" The black filly exclaimed in nearly forgetting her father, Ben Mare, he's got the magical power to fight the good fight too.

"Well I'm sure Ben Mare, having the power of the Triforce would be seen as a foe to catch Lorcan's eyes." Rarity spoke from adding her own two-cent into the conversation in knowing what else might happen. "The poor dear might very much be targeted just to have that power bestowed on him taken." The white unicorn expressed a worried concern that if Lorcan ever got a hold of Ben Mare, he'll kill him to take the Triforce Elements inside the stallion.

"Rarity," Twilight Sparkle silently snap her friend to hush, as it was not only upsetting her but making Nyx gulp with worry about what her daddy might be in serious danger that she never thought of till now.

"Sorry Twilight, I shouldn't have opened my mouth suddenly." Rarity apologized quickly for her rude actions in speaking out of term.

"Okay, who else does that leave?" Pinkie Pie pondered out to her group in who else was not mentioned to be a part of the known likely ponies to play hero.

"Could we include Miss Cheerilee?" Twist raised her left hoof in suggesting that the fillies and colts teacher be a part of this too.

Some of the older ponies had doubts of a school teacher wanting to fight, and if Big Macintosh found out, he will be fighting to keep her safe, even facing an entire herd of cows, or dragons in this case.

"Well sure, can't see why not?" Pinkie Pie shrugs off after thinking it over quickly and responded with a smile to the little foal's hopes.

"How about Thunderlane; That guy's got excellent wing-power to almost be on pairing with Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo exclaimed with a smile which made Rainbow frown that the filly caught on that made her yelp to correct herself. "Eheh, almost, just something I heard his little brother Rumble say to the other foals in our class." Scootaloo made a quick save from hurting her idol's feelings even in the sheepish of ways.

"How's about Daisy, Lily & Rose; Think they can help?" Sweetie Belle asked out if the known flower trio mares might help in some way.

"Well…maybe. I'm not sure what they could do, but…I have faith that they can help with something from their natural talents." Fluttershy stated from trying to think of the positive side of everypony they can think of.

"Yeah, and the Cakes, they can provide the refreshments!" Pinkie Pie added off with a smile in knowing more than anything, you can't go fighting in battles or wars on an empty stomach.

"Hey, we're forgetting about Zecora. Ah bet you anything, she could whip up a potion 'ta knock 'e stuffing outta these guys!" Apple Bloom also spoke out another idea on another friend that thepnies can count on, the mysterious zebra that lives in Everfree Forest with her hocus-pocus work that can really help out.

"Well maybe the Mayor is trying to gather up anypony that can help out against this army!" Pinkie Pie spoke off in looking around in speaking out from what's on her mind. "Ohhh, they can be called…the RESISTANCE!" The pink pony exclaimed in excitement, the Mayor creating a pony bad known as the resistance to Lorcan and his Dragon Army, how thrilling that all sounds to picture such a cool thing to happen.

"O…kay; I think we got it cover that we're not the only heroes, so long as someone comes to help." Twilight Sparkle slowly responded from finding that the situation of their few friends out there and hearing Pinkie's crazy idea of them becoming a resistance army was…kinda farfetched.

"But how; No one knows where we are." Fluttershy said, feeling sadness. Most of the other ponies are starting to agree with her. How will their friends save them since no one but them or the princesses know where the castle is?

"Wait, what's this?" Pipsqueak asks as he saw something. The other ponies saw a note that came from out of nowhere.

Twilight uses her magic to take the note before reading it, "'Your friends are coming to get you out. Sign unknown. P.S eat this note so that the dragons do not see it.'"

"Well, what do you know! We are getting saved," Pinkie exclaims happily as she grabs the note, pour frosting on it and ate the whole thing, "Looks like the Resistance like I said is happening!"

"But what about Spike; Do you think he might help?" Pipsqueak spoke up to Twilight if she knew that their baby dragon friend would help stop the enemy.

Twilight remain silent and feeling a bit sad around such a question that was asked. She still blames herself for what's happen, from Spike's shock of the truth about Lorcan to the argument that they had, it's like the baby dragon isn't the same as who she once knew him.

"Mommy, it's okay, you don't have to keep blaming yourself for…" Nyx tried to comfort her mother in what she must be going through, but...

"No, Nyx, I should!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in defiance for her own actions it seems. "I was told about Spike's history and promised to never tell. And now…I feel that I lost someone important during my times as a filly. A friend I looked after while growing up." She felt heartbroken, after all the things, the times through good and bad, this maybe the case that the unicorn might not recover if she lost Spike.

"Twilight, we know it's not your fault, none of us knew about Spike's past…or about his brother." Fluttershy spoke to help ease her friend who is feeling to take all the blame upon herself and no one else. "It's sad, Lorcan says that he himself is very much evil, but if he's Spike's older brother, shouldn't there be another side from what he's pretending to hide?" What the yellow Pegasus spoke ended up catching some ponies attention about Lorcan and him 'hiding' another side to him.

"Fluttershy, whatever could you possibly mean?" Rarity asked a bit astounded that her friend could even come to bring up such a claim without much proof to help strengthening it.

"Well, when he saw Spike, he showed signs of a caring, worrying and loving person, who thought that something precious to them was lost" Fluttershy spoke off in recalling the events when Lorcan invaded Ponyville, that for a villain, he showed signs of someone that once knew love. "That's not something all evil creatures show and if we've know that Spike was someone never really evil, and if we include Phobos's connection to the Dragon Army, it makes sense." When the girl mentioned about Spike and Phobos, much of the gang were wondering where this conversation might lead to. "They were those that choose'd to never be evil and never wanted to, maybe Lorcan followed that path because of the thought of losing Spike at some point." Fluttershy concluded her statement that if losing Spike was what set Lorcan to go rouge, then maybe somewhere deep inside the monster and master villain he appears to be…is nothing but a false lie.

Twilight felt silent in thinking over what she heard, could this meaning be really true? Nothing was making much sense but the major thing that they all need to focus on is getting out of this prison cell and finds them answers for themselves.

"Cruffvhm…" Suddenly, a crumbled noise of a loose rock was heard that brought attention and broke the conversation these ponies were having. From near Applejack and Rainbow Dash's side, they stumbled upon with much luck, a loose broken crack in the wall which they moved away to reveal…a nice size escape hole leading somewhere in the castle.

"Hey guys, I think we managed to catch a break!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a prideful declaration of their work, it paid off and they got an exit out of this cell room.

"More like a tiny break, looky here." Applejack pointed out something that she and her friends never noticed, the only way out is just a broken piece hole in the wall. "Dat there is nothing more than a hole behind 'dis wall. An' we're all too big 'ta fit through it!" The cow girl exclaimed in making a good point, there is no way they can squeeze through such a small space.

"Maybe if we squeeze real tight, it could work." Pinkie Pie perked up to suggest a positive view of this bad dilemma.

"Please, I'm not going through that tiny hole, it may mess up my mane and tail!" Rarity argued off in protest, escape is one thing, but she's not going through a useless struggle and come out a mess.

"Aw, ye an da problems!" Applejack remarked off with a roll of her eyes in seeing how much Rarity was making with her complaining.

"It looks like the hole is only big enough…" Twilight Sparkle spoke from studying the hole in the wall and the ponies in the cell to come up with something, "For a little foal to squeeze through!" The smart pony exclaimed from looking at the CMC who shared puzzled expressions as Twilight looked back between them and the hole before…realization. "Girls, I think I figured out our escape plan. But some of you might disagree to it." Twilight stated to her friends with a stern and serious face as she has a plan, but it's something some might not like.

"Well out with it, what's the plan?" Rainbow Dash asked off a bit impatiently that if the smart pony of their group has something, they have to hear it as their only way of knowing what to do.

"The hole's too small for us, but not for those of us of a filly and colt size." Twilight Sparkle suggested this with a clear determine tone from looking pass her to where the fillies and colt are, stating that they can fit through what the bigger ponies cannot.

"Wait a sec, Twilight; Are yew suggesting 'dat my sister an' her friends go through there?" Applejack held up one hoof in asking rhetorically that the plan was to have the little ones go through their only escape opening.

"Hey, 'dat's a great idea!" Apple Bloom smiled up in thinking that idea just might work, the other CMC were nodding and chatting to thinking the same thing.

"No, it's a horrid idea! We can't let innocent foals storm a castle of the enemy!" Rarity rejected solidly in thinking that such a plan to let little foals, including some of the Mane Six's sisters go through such dangerous of places.

"Aww, but Rarity, we can help!" Sweetie Belle pouts to say that in her defense, that she and her friends can help the bigger ponies.

"But I already felt terrible when I was tricked into hitting you before...I would never forgive myself if I do so again."

"Look, we will put aside that matter for now. Please, trust me and my friends to do this!"

"Yeah, we could go out and find the keys to your cell and we're home free!" Scootaloo exclaimed in a determine expression mostly seen on Rainbow Dash, thinking if they get the key, their escape is clear.

"Yes, we could do that and fit into any small place that the Dragons would never think to suspect a pony to hid!" Twist nods with a smile in pointing out that the Dragon Army would most likely be on guard for adult ponies but never expect to find foals sneaking in their castle of the enemy.

"And with so many of us, we can watch each other's back." Pipsqueak perked up in thinking that, if the CMC each look out for another, they'll be just fine.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Dinky nods with a smile in thinking the little ones have everything all cleared up on what to do.

"Girls, I know I'm asking a lot, but we'll have to trust that those smaller than us can really do this." Twilight Sparkle approached her friends of whom some still had the expression of doubt, but she begged them to trust her, this was their one shot and they can't miss cause they're afraid of what may happen.

"And they won't be alone; I can try to help from some of my magic." The Nyx clone steps up to assure Twilight's friends and her aunts that the black alicorn filly clone will be around to protect her friends. She is much better with magic than anyone else, being not just an alicorn, but from what her original self was once suppose to be, even if some of that power gone back to Princess Luna.

After a few minutes had pass, the rest of the Mane Six started to calmly smile in seeing the determination of the fillies and colt and soon those of the little one's sisters sigh in giving in to this debate.

"Hugh, alright Twilight, truthfully, I have second thoughts about this, but I'll comply." Applejack sigh in giving in as she brought up a smile to have trust that Twilight's plan can help them and that her little sister & friends will be okay.

"Yes, if you can trust Nyx and Applejack with Apple Bloom, I suppose I'll do the same…for Sweetie Belle." Rarity spoke with a little smile, feeling that if her two friends are putting much fate in their sister/daughter, then she'll do the same. "I will do whatever it takes to make up for what I did before..."

"And that goes for the rest of you fillies and colts too, okay." Fluttershy gently spoke in addressing the rest of the CMC that the big ponies are trusting them with this task.

"Yes Fluttershy." The other fillies and colt responded out but in a silent hush manner so the guards didn't hear them.

"And don't worry, we'll keep the guards from noticing a few missing foals in our cell until you get back." Pinkie Pie proclaimed with a smile in stating with a positive attitude that the Mane Six will keep the Dragon Army Guards from ever knowing that there are some escaped prisoners on the loose.

There was a small silence that filled the air as those that were like little sisters and mother/daughter hug their love ones and even Fluttershy hug the others to comfort them. It was a bit awkward for Rarity and Sweetie since the memory of the big sister hitting the filly before was still on their mind. But the two must put that terrible memory aside for now.

"Okay, okay, enough with this touchy feeling, time to get operation: Foal Infiltrators, underway!" Rainbow Dash spoke off in cutting in the middle of this soap opera moment to get serious as she smiled in announcing their code phrase plan of getting out of here.

Soon, the CMC nods with a determine expression as they went over to the only hole in the walls big enough for only a filly and colt to squeeze through. Each one went by one at a time, first being the daring Scootaloo, the determine Apple Bloom, the cautious Sweetie Belle, the puzzling Twist, the wondering eyes of Dinky, then the confused Pipsqueak in who got stuck, but luckily, the clone Nyx helped push her friend out with her following. The CMC were out of sight from the Mane Six still stuck in the cell room, they hope that they themselves made the right choice here or else if anything happens to the fillies and colt, they might be living in this prison with heavy regrets.

* * *

Back in the battle, the three stallions kept on the attack on Lorcan who stabs at them with his beam swords. He then kicks Ben Mare right onto the ground hard.

"There you go, Benjamin! Right in the dirt where you belong," Lorcan taunted Ben Mare sinisterly.

Ben Mare got up, spitting out dirt as he snapped, "Lorcan, that joke is bad timing and not very funny!"

"Lorcan, your reign of terror ends today," Shining snaps to Lorcan sternly as his horn glows, causing rock to raise and be thrown at the dragon who got hit by each one, "Equestria will be rid of you and Tadaka's influence once and for all!"

"Awww, you are getting serious!" Lorcan taunts Shining wickedly, then spoke darkly, "Why so serious?!"

"I'm getting sick and tired of you saying that!" Shining shouted in anger while gritting his teeth.

"Eeyup and the same with you and your shorty wrath," Big Macintosh remarks as he charges at Lorcan who jumps back.

"I AM NOT SHORT, I AM NOT SHORT!" Lorcan snaps at Big Macintosh furiously.

"Actually, you are the size of a baby dragon, you are short." Ben Mare points out to Lorcan dryly.

"Hey, I'm more older than I look, Mr. Mare, Mr. Pony Whose Last Name Is A Filly Name!" Lorcan remarks to Ben Mare in annoyance.

"Make fun of my name liked that again, and I'LL BEAT THE LIVING TARTARUS OUT OF YOU, MIDGET LIZARD!" Ben roared in anger.

Ben send out blasts at Lorcan who dodges them, taunting, "Ha ha! Your mother was a hamster, your aunt smells of Wonka Berries!"

"Yeah? Well, your mother rides a vacuum cleaner!" Ben snapped while launching blasts at Lorcan.

"Watch it, you insult my mother, you insult Spike's! He and I share the same mother!" Lorcan pointed out to Ben Mare in amusement.

"Enough of this insulting," Shining snapped as the battle resumed itself, all the fighters appeared to be on length with each other.

"Hmm, where are the royal sisters?" Lorcan ask, noting that Celestia and Luna are nowhere in sight, "Wouldn't surprise me, really. I mean, Celestia never did anything during her sister's or Discord's return."

"That shows what you know! The princesses are keeping your armies at bay!" Shining snapped at Lorcan in defiance. "And don't insult Celestia like that! She just has some bad luck at times. She can fight you when or if she cans!"

"In that case..." Lorcan then pointed to a number of dragons watching the battle, "You! Go and bring me the Royal Sisters! But do not harm Luna!"

The dragons nod as they prepare to leave to do their task. But Ben exclaimed, "No!" The hero flew upward and quickly blast and hit the said dragons, sending them to the ground in pain.

Lorcan glared as Ben landed on the ground, snapping, "Leave my mother and my aunt out of this! This is our battle!"

"Oh, bother, this comes from a pony who doesn't know anything about his own father." Lorcan remarked to Ben Mare with a devilish smile.

"Shut up!" Ben shouted as he stood back up.

"Do you want to know who your father is?" Lorcan remarks to Ben with a sinister smile. "I betcha it's going to be a shock to you."

"I will find out the identify of my father on my own terms, not yours!" Ben snaps to Lorcan in determination.

"Eeyup; If Ben wants to wait to find out who his pa is, there's no reason to rush him." Big Macintosh remarks as he slashes at Lorcan with his beam sword, the dragon dodges it.

"Very well...and before you go on thinking that I was still lying to myself, I am not! I care for Spike; he is my brother, something that Twilight would never understand!" Lorcan snaps to his enemies in defiance.

"No, Twilight understand...and if you truly did care for your brother, you would know that he wouldn't like what you did, like killing my little brother Starlight!" Shining snaps to Lorcan furiously.

"Ooh, getting scared here...NOT!" Lorcan laughs madly. "No worries, I will make sure to spare you long enough to see Twilight gets what she deserves: a stab right in her heart!"

"DON'T YOU DARE," Ben yelled as he charged towards Lorcan, enraged at the idea of the dragon killing his beloved filly-friend. Lorcan chuckled a bit. This is going to be so much fun...

* * *

The scene changes to where somewhere in the dark hall corridors of the castle where Lorcan plans his evil, the Dragon Army's set of duo guards march down each section. Nothing was going to catch them off guard, if they even see a mare or stallion; they have orders to deal with the problem before reporting. But while the guards watch out for any large invader threats, they don't see that the biggest concerns are something of a smaller package. Sneaking around many tapestries, suits of armor and statues figures were the CMC. They use their small size as their advantage against the slow guards only watching out for big ponies or other creatures while never expecting small and weak beings to stand against them.

"Coast clear, let's move!" Apple Bloom signaled her friends before they were trying to continue to sneak across the empty halls.

"Um, you sure this is the way to, gauhaugh, where they keep the keys to the cells?" Twist spoke in asking if Apple Bloom's direction was really leading them to where the key to their friends' cell is nearby.

"Ah don't know, it's the first time Ah've gotten out of a cell 'ta look fer 'de keys too." Apple Bloom shrugs off to look at her friend in asking her this as she has not much of an idea as anyone else here.

"We best be careful, the guards are almost everywhere." Sweetie Belle spoke in caution from looking around, something was giving the atmosphere the feeling that the guards are closer then they think.

"Ah, they don't scare me, not one...guphm..." Scootaloo almost said, but someone held their hoof up to quiet her which was Dinky.

"Ssssh, someone's over there!" Dinky warned her friend in noticing from where they are, she could see from near a corner was the sounds of another presence besides them in the room.

There were a sets of guards marching down a corridor hall area, and what's worse was that they were going to come up to the fork split in which the CMC are on one side and only are peeking over a corner.

"What do we do now? If we run ahead, they'll see us." Pipsqueak asked silently in worrying what the CMC can do, if they run for it, the guards are sure to see and notice them.

"Well we can't turn back; there's gotta be a way." Apple Bloom whispered back in knowing that the foals have to get by this without backtracking, the question is, how?

Suddenly, the Nyx clone saw a suit of armor behind the marching Dragon Guards and that's when an idea struck her.

"Hang on guys. I think I have an idea for stalling!" Nyx spoke with a determine expression as she was using her horn to glow and the same color was seen on the armor which the other guards had not seen yet.

"Clumpvhm..." The suit of armor made a noise of collapsing across the ground which the guards took immediate actions to see something off.

"What happened?" One guard responded puzzled to look where the noise originated from.

"Who goes there?" The second guard snapped off in the back distance, believing an intruder came from there.

"Did you see anything? I didn't notice?" The first guard asked puzzled if there was anything or anyone over there.

"No, but that armor just fell; think it was the wind?" The second guard responded in stating that was only the armor that made the noise and what the reasonable explanation might be.

"Come on, let's go back where we came and check it out!" The first guard stated in thinking they better check it out to be on the safe bet side.

"Right, Lorcan will have our heads if there are any intruders!" The second guard responded with a nervous thought of what Lorcan does to those that fail to stop intruders.

Soon, the Dragon Guards left their spot, giving the CMC a sigh of relief from their breaths. Then they ran across to the other side and gave a silent high-five hoof action to the other.

"Great work, Nyx, that got them fooled." Apple Bloom exclaimed with a smile of relief that her friend got the guards off their tail now.

"But they won't be fooled long; we have to find a way to help mommy and the others!" The Nyx clone stated that while that trick helped, they really need to find a way to help get Twilight and their other friends out of that prison cell.

"Um, I was wondering, what if when we find the keys, it's with the guards by the cell that has them?" Pipsqueak spoke in worrying about a fact that if the keys that the CMC are looking for were with the guards that was guarding them and not in a separate room.

"Aww great, we completely let that one slip!" Scootaloo groans to complain in seeing a mistake they completely let slip their minds. "They probably have the keys attached to their waist or around their tails or neck!" The little Pegasus complained off in thinking them dragon guards must have them key sets attached on some part of their body that'll make it extra hard to obtain.

"Then how do we get Rarity and the rest out?" Sweetie Belle asked with concerns in what the foals can do now to help their trapped friends and family friends out. "We can barely use much magic and from our lack of experience, it'll give us away!" The girl made a good point, as fillies, they don't have much on strength or wing power or the best magical works to fight off tough dragons even if only two prison guards.

"Nyx is 'de only one 'dat's better than 'de rest o' us, but even she got limits." Apple Bloom spoke off in knowing that out of the CMC, Nyx had the most special talent of being an alicorn, but even her tiny filly form has limits to her magical power.

"Hey, guys; there's a door here!" The group turned to Dinky who was beside some big double doors set near a certain corridor area. "Maybe it leads to somewhere! It even says 'Keep out' and 'private'!" The little filly pointed out something very true as there was something written stating 'Keep Out/Private' on a board from one side to the other on the door.

"Those are some big doors, what could be behind them?" Nyx looked up in gazing at the double doors, whatever this lead to; something really big was needed for even dragons to get through with ease, etc.

"Well, it's better than staying out in 'de open, come on!" Apple Bloom sighed in seeing that the CMC may as well check it out and get out of being seen in the hallway for now, they might find something useless that might even help them.

The CMC quickly approached the door to look first around the halls for no signs of enemies. Once the coast was clear, they quickly tried to get to work in opening the double doors, which was kinda much for a couple of fillies and colts to do even when working together. After much work, they made a creak noise from trying to open the doors, even by a crack that was just enough for foals to squeeze in. Inside however, it was dark, as there was not much light except from the door itself they left opened. Or so the CMC thought before there was a loud slam noise that cause the fillies to squeal in fright and to hug each other, wondering who did that and made everything become dark.

"Sorry." Pipsqueak apologized which ended up explaining who the guilty party was for scaring the fillies in the first place.

"Pipsqueak, did ya have ta shut 'de door? It's dark an' we can't see!" Apple Bloom complained off that their friend had to do something like that and in a room where there is no light for them to see anything.

"Hey, guys, I think I found some lever." Twist's voice spoke from going over near something from feeling it's a lever switch of some kind.

"Just whatever you do, don't..." Nyx tried to say something to where Twist was and what she shouldn't do was...

"Creak..." But by the sounds of it, the lever was already pulled without that warning getting through on time.

"...touch it." Nyx finished her late warning to tell Twist not to do that which they were not the only ones alone here, it could give them away.

Then, without warning, there were loud gear noises being heard in the entire room that made the CMC yelp, a bit nervous to what was gonna happen now. Suddenly, automatic torches were being lit and connected by some pipe-work that lined it up to cover the entire room. But that wasn't the strangest thing to have happened, in fact, it's what's inside this room that really caught the CMC's attention. For thanks to the lighting works of the torches, things hidden in the shadows were being presented as some strange machinery and objects of engineering works. But what was more shocking to believe was that the CMC recognized some of the works here and knew what they were.

"Holy Apple Cider," Apple Bloom yelped from looking around in seeing something shocking. "Ah reckon Ah remember these inventions! These were made by them Flim-Flam Brothers!" The little filly farm girl exclaimed in knowing who made these crazy devices and such, the known salesmen brothers that the Apple Family of Ponyville once had to deal with.

"Well duh, look up there!" Scootaloo exclaimed from pointing up at where there was a sign. It was labeled 'Flim-Flam Brothers Workshop and Inventions Hall Storage Room' on such design billboard on the near close entrance side on as if folks would come on tour to see these guys' works. "Leave it to Flim and Flam to make themselves well known with this stunt." Scootaloo expressed in remotely stating who the brothers like to be seen as the show off their invention types alright.

"Gee, looky at all these machine things!" Twist spoke from gazing at all the strange and crafted works of modern day machinery and gears that not many see for your simple pony folk.

"Hey, there's one that tried to take the Apple's Farm!" Sweetie Belle pointed over in recognizing a machine used during the Apple Cider case, "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000!" The girl exclaimed from seeing the well known machine meant to take apples, find only the fine product types to transform item into Cider.

"Uagh, my family an' Ah still say 'dat it's better 'ta make Cider wit' 'de right stuff, which, as Granny always said, was love." Apple Bloom sighed off the remarking that her granny says that Cider is made with love and not just about the fast business work. It's also because of that, that Flim and Flam had to increase their efforts which they chosen to not have their Cider taste well if it meant that they win in the end of beating the Apples' finished products.

"Check this out." Pipsqueak pointed to a strangely octopus machine that we've seen before. "It's called, um, the Octo-Apple Launcher 7000 and had similar models to attack Ponyville against the barrier by taking and turning apples into magical bombardments." The young colt read some display board in what this machine was and what its purpose was.

"Applejack did say that that was when they used the apples of Sweet Apple Acres as weapons." Nyx spoke with a deep concerning thought over the matter, recalling the day the barrier around Ponyville fell and most of it was from this invention.

"Man, this would make the time when the Cakes thrown a party and some pony tripped to throw a pie, which cause what the pie hit to set the other folks off to have a food fight look like nothing." Scootaloo shrug off in expressing a time where the CMC saw a food fight event happen by mistake at the Cake's bakery shop and this device was something far much more than a simple throwing of food.

The CMC checks out the other inventions made by the Flim-Flam brothers, the machines' descriptions are on plaques nearby. There's the Black Widow X-ATM, a massive mechanical black spider with four legs and pincer fangs in front, and two visor marks where a red gem is located for the eye above and below. Design: This heavily armored mechanic can scale walls, climb steep mountain terrain, and it's use of pursuing targets. With the four legs to lift one up, it can break through a boulder with ease by jetting it's self off like a steam-built pipe line. The front pincers are used to slash across any gravel that's blocking it or just walk over it. It has excellent leaping agility and when in front of larger targets, will grip its legs to bind itself to the target, restricting the movements. It also comes with a powerful explosive magical beam that it shots from its two red gem eyes. And on the back, is a shelter spot where a dozen or so passengers can ride it while the pilot tries to steer this beast.

There's also the Scoot Falcon 4300, a mass-produced 12 feet standard orange bird machines with red beauty eyes and fire magical laser shots at their target from their gun/engines in the middle of their wings. Design: They also have Speed Reading Detectors, able to track any fast target they are tracking to find. They are best to scoot areas, send magical video feed-back to user controlling them before receiving orders to attack or guide folks, even carrying a passenger on their backs.

The Forest Gorilla 6500 is a gorilla mechanic with basic brown colored body with black ankle, waist, shoulder pads and wrist while also having a yellow bolted line across some of them, two green emerald eyes, no mouth, a pointy spear antenna, and two pink chest capsules for piloting it. The machine is about 26 feet tall and weights about 10 tons. Design: It uses camouflage magic that renders it invisible, but it can only do this in a jungle/forest field area, any metal items in the scene won't make it blend in.

Then there's the Inferno Weazo 7400, a large green weasel-like robot equipped with a flamethrower. Has one big emerald eye with a flamethrower mouth piece, crab claws and it's legs, arms, neck and tail are grey colored while the tail's edge was a spike green color. Design: Combating Enemies with it's arms, legs, and tail while using it's flamethrower design to make quick ends meat of foes. The thing can by piloted with a chameleon device with an emerald to give it orders.

There's the BIG Golem, a giant animated stone statue of an Egyptian warrior with red eyes. This creation is 57 meters tall and weighs at about 250 tons. Design: The BIG Golem fights by smashing its hands and head against the circular platform that anyone is standing on when near its height, when not, it uses its feet to stomp or throws its hands to smack the targets. It can also create an electrical magic field around itself to repel attacks, or spin its arms around itself in order to sweep enemies from reaching up to its chest or head. Its only weakness is when attacks on the BIG Golem's control mechanism atop of its head or takes the remote control to it away from the user. A Golem device with a white gem inside is what's used to control it.

The Amphibian Frog Predator, a Mechanical creation in the shape of a gigantic frog with a razor, tipped tongue and retractable spikes on its chest. Design: To leap across in the air, stomping on larger foes and restraining them with its tongue, even to deliver a magical electric shock to paralyze them into submission. There is a control seater on the head which can dive inside to protect whoever is piloting this creation; it can even allow extra company to ride on top or inside of it.

Naga Troopers, numerous mechanical creations with humanoid torso and snake-like tails. They wear some form of samurai armor getup on their torsos to their heads for protection as its light-weighted armor. Design: Utilized in operations tasked to them to act accordingly as they slither pass targets, attack by wrapping their tails around the target or using their magical trident spears to fire a magical blast to subdue them or until they pass out. They act as sentry guards and work well to watch-out for possible enemy threats with sharp reactions. When capturing intruders, they are to restrict them and bring them to their superiors for questioning. In close inspections, some could say they have a resemblance to the Hydralisks of legends past.

And finally, there's a yellow rabbit/mouse mixture creation with black stripes. The only thing odd about it is that it six tentacles on its back that can stretch a good length range, and delivery some electric shocks to anybody in contact. The creature has a special life-stone gem into its creation to function almost like a living being while expelling its electrical functions.

"So are these all what Flim and Flam have made?" Dinky asked off in wondering from seeing the machines and devices made here are all what those pony brothers made. "It even tells what each one of them was meant for a purpose." She stated from looking over some boards that were labeled in what each invention here was meant to work as some were actually meant for good, others...more from working apart of the Brotherhood of Tadaka.

"We're wasting time here, let's go!" Apple Bloom snorted off to turn her tail to leave, the last thing she wants to do is be in a room where Flim and Flam display their engineering and machine works, all to impress some pony crowds.

"Right, we need to find a key, not look at these machines." Nyx nods to getting the rest of the CMC to focus back on the task that they are trying to do here, free their captive friends.

"Hey, you guys, I think you better see this." Pipsqueak's voice called out to a corner spot in where it was something to be seen.

The CMC group gathers around Pipsqueak in staring up at something that some could call it, the marvel of the collection displaying here in this room. There towering over the little ones was a 20 foot tall mechanical lizard man beast with designs here and there, wearing hard case armor, wielding a 'Y' shaped kana blade with a chain for grapple use and a twin bladed battle axe in the other claw. This creature of creation was closely looking to be a dragon race species if it wasn't a mechanical being, and the way it's position showed it's 'awe' inspiring force of its mighty nature. It would appear that it's none other than what was the last creation by the Flim-Flam Brothers that Lorcan spoke of taking to a shine to it; the Garoozis.

"Woooohh..." Scootaloo nearly gasped in being awe-struck at this little invention, it was something that in her dictionary and Rainbow's as cool. "What... is it?" She asked the question many are probably asking about now, what is this unusual device of machinery before the CMC?

"Here's a board explaining about this thing." Sweetie Belle pointed to a sign board imbedded to the floor where anyone could read what it says. "It's called; The Garoozis." Shee read from focusing on the bolded name under the cross line, pretty much like the other inventions, this had a name highlighted for some folks to take notice on what this thing is called.

"Wow, now that's an awesome name!" Scootaloo exclaimed with a smile pasted out and pointed up at the thing, liking the name of this nice and cool looking lizard-bot thing.

"It wields a kunai with an inescapable grip by the strength of diamond materials used to create it. The axe was style and design to chop up to over 10 trees and even slice a large boulder rock in half with one swing." Dinky was up to the sign in which she explained the equipment this Garoozis model machine is capable of doing. "It says right here, it's the latest for Forest Demolition." The girl stated from looking at what's label for this machine's function, which was for the strength to chop down numbers of trees and carry them.

"'Dey built 'dis thing 'ta cut down trees?" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock and surprise to hear this piece of info, "Now Ah feel offended!" The girl exclaimed that since she grew up around forest trees and apples, she now knows that this machine was meant to chop down a large number of trees for some evil by the Brotherhood of Tadaka.

"But, don't we need to cut trees down for firewood and building materials?" Sweetie Belle spoke off in thinking that the ponies of Ponyville do stuff like this too, even everyone in Equestria.

"Sweetie Belle's right, we do that stuff." The Nyx clone nods in agreeing that what was said about getting wood from the trees is natural. "It's only that the Flim-Flam Brothers build something like this as a weapon for use." The black filly clone stated in knowing that this was a creation meant for some task of evil and to serve Lorcan, considering that it looks pretty close to a dragon.

"Says from the axe attack, the maneuver is label as the Dark Axe Swing, since this creation has lightning fast ferocity speed to outrun 10 Pegasus pony powers and rival even a dragon in speed, strength, and fire," Dinky explained the next part that explained what else this Garoozis creation is capable of doing, and it's feature display of its works keeps on surprising the little ponies.

"This thing...can breathe fire?" Pipsqueak asked from gulping a bit, if that's true, this forest devastator machine could even burn trees down or be used for another task but he can't think of what.

"Can't tell, says it's untested, so maybe... it just reads that it's build to be on combat rival to a dragon or be completely overpowering them." Dinky shrug off in answering the first question before moving along in explaining that this machine can truly compete with some powerful dragons, even fight a bit of a bunch of them.

Suddenly, Scootaloo freeze frame a moment with wide eyes as if hearing this has caught her interest suddenly? "Guys, this is it! Our chance," The little Pegasus exclaimed with a smile in pointing out something to her puzzle friends. "If we're facing dangers of dragons, this bad boy is our key!" Scootaloo made a sly smile in pointing at a 'secret weapon' they got to even the odds against, oh say, the Dragon Army that Lorcan commands.

"Yer're suggesting 'dat we use 'de brothers 'dat tried 'ta ruin mah family's apple business wit' one o' their creations?" Apple Bloom asked with a raised eyebrow in hearing something from her friend's mouth that sounded completely crazy to her in what they gotta do.

"Is it safe?" Sweetie Belle asked a bit unsure, looking at the Garoozis, it looks highly dangerous, even for an adult pony to handle.

"Says here that there's a cockpit control center by opening its back, allowing pony pilots to control it and use their magic to have it perform magical abilities of a stronger magnitude." Dinky explained to her friends in what they should know about how to control the Garoozis.

"Then, would it work even better if Nyx was giving it some magical energy?" Twist asked a curious question that if their friend who has better use of magic out of all of them did the task, this machine could work for them even better.

"Well, I'm not sure." Nyx spoke from looking unsure if she could actually do something like that.

"Come on, Nyx, think about it, we could bust everyone out with this thing." Scootaloo patted the black filly on her back to give Nyx the old encourage cheer up routine. "Besides, the way we stand out; the grown up ponies would say that we need protection and this guy's got it all made." The Pegasus filly made her own point that if they would face danger, what better protection than inside some heavily armored mechanical creature with great defense and nice offensive usages.

"Oh, okay, let's check it out." Nyx thought it over for a moment before shrugging off her feeling to nod with a smile, she'll do the task in helping to power this mechanical device with any magic usage that it may need.

Soon, Nyx used her magic to glow near the Garoozis, and its eyes flashed before steam escaped off its back and the machine was opening to reveal a big cockpit that could fit two to four big ponies inside. But in this case, it was perfectly roomy enough for a bunch of fillies and colt of the CMC to check it out when Nyx hovered them all inside.

"Well, it looks safe, how do we work it?" Pipsqueak stated from looking at this thing from inside as it looks like safe to protect the foals but how can they really work this thing?

"Maybe pulling one o' them lever or switches?" Apple Bloom pointed to the number of levers and switches that look like how one operates this thing.

"Wait, here's an instruction book." Sweetie Belle spoke from looking under a seat to find, an instructions guide book. Looks like the Flim-Flam Brothers decided to make one for this type of model for some strange reason.

"Why would Flim and Flam leave an instruction book in this thing?" Scootaloo asked skeptical in not getting why anybody like those brothers wanted to leave a book that explains how to use this thing.

"Um, maybe to remind them how to work their creation here," Twist shrug off to make a guess in how the guide book was meant to instruct for some pony to use, like one of the other Brotherhood Members for example.

"Think you can understand much of this, Nyx?" Dinky asked her friend that since she's the most best at knowing her stuff with books, like Twilight is, maybe Nyx can figure out most of the technical stuff.

Nyx was using her magic to hover the book found by Sweetie Belle and was zooming a bit through the volumes of details and instructions to a good basic knowledge.

"Okay, I think I got enough to figure out how to get this thing up and running again." The Nyx clone spoke from having a small amount of confidence in herself in what she's learn about the object in question they are going to use. "Okay, gang, we got to take things slowly, we might be young to be doing this, but we may as well go along with it." Nyx instructed this to her friends by encouraging them that while they might be small to run this lizard-bot mechanic, they can do it if they try.

"Yeah," The rest of the CMC cheered inside the cockpit controls in full on agreement to what Nyx just said.

"Ya know, we could be 'de Cutie Mark Garoozis Pilots," Apple Bloom spoke out an idea which made her smile and jump in realizing what this could mean for those in the CMC to earn their Cutie Marks.

"YEAH, CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PILOTS! GO!" The rest of the CMC cheered loudly for some of the members that don't have their Cutie Marks, this might be the perfect shot to earn them.

Soon, some of the gears were turning to close the hatch of the back of the lizard man's body with steam pushing out. Then the Garoozis's eyes flashed again as the machine were feeling some of its late systems starting up again. The next sign was from the claws twitching a bit until the free left claw grip itself from the chain wrapped around it. Then some of its feet and legs started to slowly begin moving at an easy pace and it even was stretching its arms and reflexing its neck from getting started since it may have been stiff. It's clear that the new pilots inside are carefully trying to control the mechanical creation to the point where they need to get it going down a secret exit door made by the Flim-Flam Brothers to have any invention, big or small, get out through. While it will take time, the CMC were piloting Gazooris out step by step, they may end up wobbling into some walls here and there, but they'll get the hang of it as they themselves are off to save the captive Mane Six. Let's just hope that the foals don't get into bigger trouble than they already are when piloting a giant mechanical machine that would take a serious know-it all pony pilot to control it, Equestria only knows what may happen next.

* * *

At this time, we return to the Mane Six still in their cell, unable to escape at this moment. And worst yet, one of the Dragon Army Guards were coming up to deliver some grub sloop meal to them while doing an inspection from outside the jail bars. He was counting from Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie as the adult mares. But when it came to the fillies and colt count, they appeared to not be in sight for some reason.

"Say, where are them small ponies?" The Guard asked off in seeing a few missing prisoners that they are suppose to be guarding?

"Um, what do you mean?" Rarity asked a bit nervously while standing behind the corner where the hole the missing foals escape through was trying to be kept hidden from sight.

"There were at least six big ponies and seven small ponies. Where are they?" The guard stated off, a bit annoyed that the last time he and the others were reported, they had captured the foals and then the Mane Six, this number doesn't add up.

"Um, they're..." Twilight Sparkle looked around the room, trying to not seem suspicious, but tried not to look guilty in this guard's eyes.

"Right here," The voice of Pinkie Pie brought everyone to see her near a bed side which had a sheet covering over it with some lump figures of those of small foals. "They're just hiding under the covers." The pink pony exclaimed off that the fillies and colt that are with them are simply hiding under the covers.

"Well, remove them covers so I can see it!" The guard snapped in wanting to see them little foal ponies for himself to believe.

"Now, just a minute, buster; can't you tell that they're afraid?" Rainbow Dash flew up to this Dragon Guard to snap at this guy not getting that it's cause of him and his buds that ponies are becoming afraid of them.

"Yew gone an' done frighten their little minds, ain't 'dat enough what ya want 'ta let them be?" Applejack snapped off in remarking how the guard from the Dragon Army has causes enough damage to the little ones could give them nightmares and are a nervous wreck.

"That may be true, but I gotta check to be certain!" The guard replied in some thought, but shrug it off that he still has to check to be certain that the foals are there.

"Please, can't you just..." Fluttershy was about to approach and ask this guard to reconsider; bad idea.

"Listen, when I say I will, then I will check to be sure you're all here!" The Dragon Guard snapped near Fluttershy and looked to the rest in declaring that he'll do this check to make sure nothing is out of place.

"No, you won't, cause we're all here anyway!" Pinkie Pie step up with a determined expression to tell this guard that he doesn't need to do that, cause everypony in the cell is here.

"Yes, I will check by my orders!" The guard, however, argues off with the pink pony that he's got orders to do it.

"No, you won't!" Pinkie Pie snapped back in arguing what this guy can't do.

"Yes, I will!" The guard snapped back in saying what he can do.

"No, you won't!" Pinkie Pie repeated herself in saying 'no' here.

"Yes, I will!" The guard just repeated his own statement to her.

"No, you won't!" Pinkie Pie still repeated herself in telling this guy off.

"Yes, I will!" The guard still argues off to the pink pony getting in the way.

"Yes, you will!" Pinkie Pie snapped off to argue while slyly mixing things up suddenly.

"No, I won't!" The guard argued off to the pink pony while unaware of what transparent.

"Yes, you will!" Pinkie Pie repeated off in still arguing with this guy.

"No I won't!" The guard repeated himself in stating what he won't be doing.

"Yes, you will, cause it's your job!" Pinkie Pie pointed at the guard's gut in pushing the argument to the limit in trying to get her point across.

"No, I say that I don't have to and that you're all staying put here! And that's FINAL!" The guard finally snapped in declaring the end of this debate and stating that he won't need to check on seeing the foals anymore than what he sees here.

Then the Dragon Guard left the cell without truly knowing that he just got played.

"So, they all in," The other guard that was outside asked his partner if their prisoners were all accounted for.

"Yeah, they're there!" The guard that checked the ponies responded without having a clue of where he was going with the argument.

The Mane Six sighed in relief, somehow they managed to fool the guards, especially from under the sheet was nothing but pillows to make it look like little bodies hiding under it.

"Okay, that was too close." Rarity sighed from removing herself from her station near the hole in the wall that they made to let the CMC escape through.

"Pinkie; that was pretty awesome how you randomly played that guard to think the other way," Rainbow Dash smiled to express her words of thanking the pink pony for a great job there in tricking the guard like that.

"Aww, that was easy." Pinkie Pie swung off happily to say that pulling off that sneaky stunt was easy to do, and fun while doing it.

"Easy nothing, why, Ah darn would have thought 'dat trick never fly," Applejack expressed with a crack of her own smile in seeing how Pinkie Pie play that act so well, you has to be a half-brain fool to be played like that.

"Well, Pinkie and Rarity tried to use that kinda stuff to help me once." Fluttershy admitted with a shy expression in letting the others know that she had a situation where Rarity and Pinkie tried to teach her about standing up or trying to get some things by playing others out, etc.

"For now, that bought us time, hopeful the girls' team can help us escape." Twilight Sparkle sighed with some relief, thinking back to how the CMC are doing to find a key to help them escape their prison cell.

"Well, maybe on the plus side, maybe things can get better." Fluttershy spoke with a shy smile in trying to brighten up their mood of their state.

"Fluttershy, I know you like to think that way, but unless we get proof of things will be better," Rainbow Dash sadly was about to pop the bubble on her friend's kind thought of things can get better until she was cut off...

"Oh, how about if someone were to knock out the guards to open the door to come in and then free us from our cell just like the note told us," Pinkie Pie spoke out with a positive happy thought in how the mares can get out of here if they were to be rescued.

"Pinkie Pie; that sounds nice, but we need to be reasonable, we know that there's going to be a rescue party, but who would possibly..." Rarity was about to sadly decline the idea of being rescued was far in their imaginations, but...

"Clump-Clump.../Augh/Waaugh..." Suddenly, there were noises of something hard bashing against something which sound like the two guards outside making moans. Then came a sound of something hitting the floor which made the Mane Six look at the other puzzled, it sounds as if the guards were knocked out.

"Um, what just happened now?" Applejack asked off with a raised eyebrow that what happened sounded kinda strange to the cowboy girl.

"I believe this is what you would call getting out of jail for good behavior." Spoke a voice that opened the front door of the chamber as the being flew in a grace in front of the prison bars. And then, look to behold in whose the rescuer to the Mane Six was none other than...

"Golden Heart," The Mane Six exclaimed with surprised faces, as it was Golden Heart who used the keys that he got from the guards to unlock the cell's door keeping those captive inside. So the one who wrote the note was right!

"Were you mares expecting a Prince Charming to sweep you off your hooves?" Golden Heart rhetorically stated in a joking sarcasm on what young mares like these would expect a handsome stallion of any other to save them like in fairy tail books.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far since Twilight already has a stallion of her dreams already and a father to Nyx!" Pinkie Pie spoke off in correctly stating that Twilight has someone spoken for already.

"Eh-heh, I think we follow that one clearly well, Pinkie Pie." Twilight chuckled sheepishly by that comment to blush in how she was brought in to having a lover of her own right now.

"Awesome! You came in at the right time!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed with a cheer in seeing that the gang have their way out.

"Oh, thank Equestria, we can escape!" Rarity sighed in relief, the Mane Six won't have to stay and rot away in a cell which she was most pleased with.

"But what about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, couldn't they come?" Fluttershy asked concerning the part that it's only Golden Heart that came, but what about the Royal Pony Sisters?

"Unfortunate, they're dealing with some of Lorcan's forces right now." Golden Heart sadly spoke in saying that the Royal Sisters could not come because they are needed to stop Lorcan's Dragon Army from progressing anymore takeover as best they can. "By the time I managed to come and warn of Lorcan's plans, it was already too late and he used the Elements to free his Dragon Army!" The alicorn sadly exclaimed the fact that he was too late to do much and Lorcan had freed his Dragon Army to the point where the odds were overwhelming against them.

"Aww, it's okay, you're here now, and that's what matters!" Pinkie Pie smiled to friendly pat the stallion alicorn on his back to cheer him up.

"True, Lorcan doesn't know of my presence here which gave me and others a chance to get in." Golden Heart nods in feeling a little bit better by Pinkie Pie's words and that its cause of the events happening that he could get in this place in the first place. "Shining, Ben and Big Mac are keeping him busy in a fight so that we can do this."

"Ben and my brother are here?" Twilight asked Golden Heart hopefully.

"Correct. Once we get you, the foals and the Elements out of this place, we will give them the signal to escape."

"Others; who else came besides you," Twilight Sparkle asked a bit surprised, who else came with Golden Heart if not the Royal Sisters to give them the best edge against some of the dragons serving Lorcan?

"A few ponies that volunteered to save the mares that have saved their lives many times in the past, and save..." Golden Heart was explaining that from the many deeds the Mane Six have done for the good ponies of Equestria, some wanted to return much of the favor. But then he stopped momentarily in noticing, something was off with the picture here. "Um, didn't you have some fillies and a colt captive along with you all?" He asked in seeing nobody else was here except for the Mane Six and he remembered some innocent foals being captive by the Dragon Army.

"Oh boy, we sent the young'uns out without realizing we got our break right here just now!" Applejack slapped her forehead in grief in realizing what this all means when the ponies got rescued but they sent the little ones to save them. "We have 'ta go an' search fer them!" The cowgirl pony exclaimed that they need to hurry up and find where the foals are, before they go into bigger harm's way to rescue them when they don't need it now.

"They went through this hole, but we don't know where it leads." Rarity pointed to the expose hole in the corner of the wall in where they had the fillies and colts go through to escape. "Golden Heart, could you help us find the little darlings, we said we trust them to help us escape, but now that we are, we have to alert them of our freedom." The white unicorn asked that the noble alicorn and friend to the Pony Royal Sisters could help them find the foals so that everything can be alright again.

"I understand completely, now come along and let's see about finding them." Golden Heart nods in understanding while issuing that the mares follow him so that they can escape and track down the missing foals.

Soon, the Mane Six along with Golden Heart were quickly going out of the cell, to the door leading out of the prison where the unconscious Dragon Guards lied on the ground. Whatever Golden Heart did caught them off guard to allow him the chance to catch them by surprise. The Mane Six were impressed that one alicorn alone could take down two dragons including those from the Dragon Army somewhat with ease.

"Boy, what did you do to those guards?" Rainbow Dash asked from while the group ran and was impressed in how one alicorn alone took out two dragons without much of a fuss.

"I used a spell to enchant a simple rock to deliver a sleeping side effect once it made contact with the target." Golden Heart explained in a quick and simple noted fact in how he managed to pull off such a stunt.

"Wow, that's an amazing trick! It sounds so simple, yet somewhat complex in how to make it happen." Twilight Sparkle responded in awe at how this person that Celestia was friends with knew such spells and performing them so easily like a child's play.

"Hmph, being the wielder of the Magic Element, I say you'll have a special hand in learning that trick somewhere along the road." Golden Heart smiled in commenting Twilight that she herself, being link to the Element of Magic can also do feats like what he did when after a little time. But just then, Golden Heart's eyes shot wide open from suddenly feeling distorted about something. "Hugh! Wait a minute!" He tried to exclaim his warning to the others in having a bad feeling all of a sudden of the moment.

Suddenly, the ponies cease running, but it was too late. For in front of the other corner came four big and mean looking Dragon Army Guards who took notice of the prisoners escaping. Most of the ponies managed to bring out some of their key items since Golden Heart retrieved them for the girls, Rarity's diamond gem stones, Applejack's specially made rope, Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon and Rainbow Dash's specially crafted nun-chuck guns. These items had since been going through major changes after their last use against Boris the Red Devil during the Demon Pony event.

"Hey, what are you doing...?" One Dragon Guard asked off in annoyance that suddenly the minions find the Mane Six out of their cell and being aided by Golden Heart.

"HIYAAAH," Rainbow Dash charged off with a battle cry and swung her nun-chucks from right to left. "Powwvhmm," And that made a big impact on the target of a certain creature's head.

"Gaaugh," One Dragon Guard that got hit by the hotheaded Rainbow Dash's attack fell to crash against the wall and slip into unconsciousness. The daredevil pony pumped her hove at seeing this; her items were reinforced with diamond texture to leave off an even harder hit against the enemies.

"Yeee-haaah," Applejack then went up next by whirling her lasso rope around until she sent it to catch one of her targets.

"Gaugh, GAUGHMM," That guard yelped from getting caught in not just any rope, but one with diamonds embedded inside to keep even those of stronger strength and tossed him, a dragon, to crash against a suit of armor before being knocked out by a helmet. After being released, its proof that this rope had gotten a new upgrade since the times it went against the Demon Pony and Boris the Red Devil, if even now to hold a dragon.

"Take this, beast!" Rarity snapped at the last two guards as her diamond gems swirled around her at a fast rotation before firing off quicker than a flash.

"Smackvhm..." That attack managed to get not only one, but the last two guards left against the group. "Aaaugh..." Both Dragon Guards yelped out a cry before they fell backwards on the ground and out cold. As the gems in question levitated over to Rarity in a sparkly manner of looking extra majestic, it seems the gems themselves and this pony have gone through enough changes to be on a new magical fighting force level.

Soon, the guards were down for the count, out cold and in an unconscious state from some of the tough muscle or just well reacted ponies of the Mane Six. Most were very proud of their work and the others, amazed that the group has come a bit since their last adventure of fighting against a great evil.

"Awww, I wanted to try my Party Cannon on them just once!" Pinkie Pie pouted from finally having her cannon pointed out and wanted to try it to get the feeling of it.

"Unfortunately, that would have made too much noise." Golden Heart explained to Pinkie Pie that with the most regret, if the pink pony were to use her cannon, that would have been loud enough to get the entire castle to alert of their activities. "But still, I am amazed how well you fought and seeing why Celestia has such high faith in you all." It's true, Golden Heart can see why Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, had faith in these six, even if just three of them, they've really handled some things in their adventures from Nightmare Moon, to Discord, to the Changeling Invasion and the recent Demon Pony Event cases.

"We had practice when Ben Mare was the Demon Pony and then around to beating Boris around the bush when he went all Devil." Rainbow Dash boasted with self pride in bringing her sunglasses out, kept them above her eyes to make herself appear cool to the crowd. Though the rest of the Mane Six rolled their eyes in seeing Rainbow act like the cool person, at least she was being honest that the group got more to work things out after their last task mission, etc.

Suddenly, Fluttershy nearly yelped when she heard some footsteps from down the hall...

"Girls; I hear more footsteps approaching!" Fluttershy spoke with cautious and worry, knowing they'll meet more guards of the Dragon Army soon than just the few the Mane Six took down.

"We have to get out of here; they'll notice what's happen here and call in reinforcements!" Twilight Sparkle issued with a serious tone, the group must leave, cause when whoever comes sees what's happened here, the whole castle will be alert of something going down.

"And the little foals and our sisters are still somewhere in this place." Rarity stated with concerns for those still not with the ponies, they can't leave the enemy's hideout unless they all go together.

"Guys, we can go through this double door and seal it up from the other side." Pinkie Pie pointed to, as luck had it, a double wooden-steel door which was opened on the inside and had a number of locking mechanisms to seal the thing from the outside.

"Yeah, that might keep them goons busy in trying to pry the door open while we continue our one business." Rainbow Dash nods in liking the idea; the gang can escape and keep the door locked so that the number of Dragon Army Guards can't follow them.

"Come on, y'all! Let's hurry out!" Applejack waved her left hoof to signal the others in picking up their pace and moseying on outta this place, pronto!

* * *

The dragons soon arrive almost to the edge of Nightmare Canyon. Spike got off King Spykoran's back as he advises, **"This is close as I can get you. You must get there on your own."**

"Yeah, thankfully I can see where the madness is happening." Spike remarks as he saw the storm above a castle in the distance. "I must go. Wish me luck."

**"Good luck, Spike, and may Celestia watches over you for your fight with destiny."**

Spike nods as he rushes off. King Spykoran pauses to frown a bit, Mei Long notices as she begins to ask **"My King? What troubles you?"**

**"We must return and get the rest of the Dragon Clans. Spike and the ponies will need further assistance." **King Spykoran remarks grimly. It's not like he doesn't have faith, the dragon feels like Spike and his pony friends would need more help.

And the Dragon King can still try to get Lorcan to end this madness before it spreads too further...

* * *

Soon the Mane Six and Golden Heart went to the double doors and out through them before quickly trying to shut them behind their pursuers. They helped grab a board to set it up in a slot-rail to hold the door close. Then Pinkie Pie helped in passing some boards for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to place and bang some nails of this against the door. They did the same with the next to make an 'X' shape board over the first rail board in the middle. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were getting two boards and making an 'X' shape cross on the bottom side of the door to bolt it in. Then Golden Heart made a magic chain appear which from his, Twilight's and Rarity's magic, sealed the door with chains to keep it very much tight. Then the ponies turned around and rest their backs against the double doors being sealed off, signing in relief to be done.

"Few…'dat outta keep them out!" Applejack sighed in relief that the gang got rid of their chasers.

"I like to see the look on those dragons' faces when they see this!" Rainbow Dash made a smirk in remarking how those Dragon Army goons are freaking out that they lost trace of capturing six mare ponies and one stallion alciorn.

"Um, girls…problem," Fluttershy spoke with some tone of worry in her voice in noticing something ahead of them.

Then right there, without knowing it, in front of the Mane Six and Golden Heart was…dozens among dozens of the Dragon Army aiming their steaming breaths and magical spears to take careful aim at the caught heroes.

You can imagine the surprise the ponies had at seeing this unlikable odds end. Many were wide eyed, gasping, a frozen pale face and one of them took it the most.

"WAAAUUUUGH…" Pinkie Pie had her eyes become wide with astonishment and jaw dropped wide enough while making a screaming face expression at seeing this awful looking odds before her face went back to normal.

"Aaaahhhg…WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Rarity screech out in horror, the ponies were not expecting to face from small odds to bigger odds and this was the worst of it.

"I don't suppose you knew that they were out here?" Twilight asked Golden Heart with a sheepish smile of being nervous about noticing that the alicorn that came here didn't know much about these guards awaiting for them to enter the castle courtyard, which is away from Lorcan's battle with Shining, Ben and Big Macintosh.

"In truth, I was expecting lesser numbers." Golden Heart shook his head in knowing agreeing that he had no say in knowing of this either.

"You ponies have the right to remain silent! By order of Lorcan," The one dragon dressed in a captain's armor guard addressed the Mane Six & Golden Heart to surrender by their authority.

"So…many…dragons," Fluttershy muttered to herself in seeing the situation, too bad for the dragons, the yellow Pegasus didn't get those words from being so frighten. "Gaaaaugh…WAAAAAUUUUHHH…", As she opened her mouth again to scream at the top of her lungs with a high pitched, ear splitting scream, clearly waving her 'right' to remain silent even by the bad guys.

"Oh boy, Fluttershy sure can scream." Applejack responded in surprise to see what her friend just gone and pulled out, she really does have a terrible fear of dragons of this massive size and nature compared to the small innocent Spike and Phobos.

After the screaming had stopped, the dragons had put their fingers in their ears and rotated them in an effort to remove the ringing that now echoed inside their eardrums. After the army felt like they can hear again, they themselves return to their poses while glaring down at the caught ponies.

"Alright, let's try that again!" The Dragon Captain exclaimed from getting himself fix to reinstate what he was getting to. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of our dragon law!" The dragon declared that they'll hold court, one under their law by Lorcan to charge the ponies that stand before them.

"Yedibububobo, nenenwuwuwawawa, chichichichci-cowowowowowo, pindimtimbincihn, hocuspocus-bowwooo-pow," Pinkie Pie exclaimed out a bunch of nonsense words that were too complicated for even anybody to understand. Not even the Mane Six or Golden Heart fully followed what the pink pony just went and spoke off.

And this left the Dragon Army puzzled as they looked to the other in hoping someone would translate but were all confused. They couldn't use gibberish stuff in a court of dragon law.

"Anybody get that or wrote it down?" The captain of the army asked if anybody understood what the dragons just heard.

"Get that? I couldn't even follow?" One dragon soldier asked in a 'are you kidding me' expression from having a hard time knowing the answer.

"I barely understood it!" A second dragon soldier responded in being confused by not getting those words clear.

"Anybody speak whacko pony gibber talk?" A third dragon soldier looked around to ask if somebody might be able to translate at all.

This causes many of the ponies to be surprised by what Pinkie Pie did. They just got a little more time after making the Dragon Army very confused and lost to what happened. During which, Golden Heart seem to have been making his horn glow with magic, building something up with these dragons so easily distracted.

"Okay, once more from the top!" The leading dragon stated to get things done right here and gazed at the cornered ponies. "It's all over ponies! Put them hooves up where we can see them! Or we'll attack!" The Dragon Captain declared out in fixing their state of situation before announcing that if nobody surrenders, then they'll consider it treason and attack the ponies.

This looked bad, if the Mane Six and Golden Heart don't do something, they'll be either blasted or roasted by the dragons' choices. They can't surrender and go back to the cell dungeon, but one wrong move against the dragons and they'll attack the heroes from all surrounded sides with almost no escape.

"Does anypony have an idea to get us out of this mess?" Rarity asks around her friends for a last minute save before they can kiss themselves goodbye here.

"Don't worry, during that distraction you all did, I managed to create an Immense-Enhancement Abilities Spell!" Golden Heart calmly explained and showed from his horn that it was glowing a bright aqua color with a strong presence.

"What does it do?" Twilight asked curious while looking back and forth between Golden Heart and the Dragon Army awaiting their surrender.

"A spell with unusual properties that when come into contact will give such great power to a being to perform their natural talents to a new level," Golden Heart explained with a calm statement, that once coated with this, that pony will gain an increase like nothing before.

"Oohh, I wanna see how that works! I wanna see it!" Pinkie Pie smiled in liking this and came a bit too close to Golden Heart while she was trying to hold the spell up to transfer it.

"No way, I gotta be it!" Rainbow Dash pushed over to wanna be the one to get that boost in her abilities so she can quickly out maneuver these goons.

"Nah, 'dat's fer me 'ta help us out," Applejack came between the others in stating that with her strength, she could easily handle them dragons, even rowdy them with her lasso and then some.

"Girls, girls, wait…" Twilight Sparkle tried to get her friends arguing over who gets that spell to calm down before something happens and they make a mistake.

"The Army is staring at us." Fluttershy spoke in pointing out that the Dragon Army is glaring at the ponies as they were taking a long time to give up, which would tell the enemy that they won't surrender.

"Uagh…" Suddenly, Golden Heart was pushed by the mares that thrown his spell off his horn and soon was enshrouded into one pony…

"Ohh…tingly," Pinkie Pie responded from being the one that got the spell engulfing her in it's glowing work.

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy slowly responded in staring at the pink pony in surprise to see what was happening now.

"Alright, you had your moment, so we'll just attack!" The Dragon captain declared out annoyed that the ponies choice to not surrender so they'll just have to strike then instead.

"Oh no, now what can aid us?" Rarity yelped in horror in not knowing if the Mane Six can fight this much odds while cornered, even with Golden Heart's aid.

Suddenly, the spell that affected Pinkie Pie was glowing a bit more, making something very strange happens. The pink pony was feeling somewhat odd and then when she gazed up at the Dragon Army, Pinkie had a somewhat familiar crazy look while letting off a sly teethy grin hiss from her mouth.

"Ugh, everyone, I think we better stand back for…" Twilight tried to warn her friends in feeling cautious of what's about to happen here might be…unexpected.

"Hit it!" Pinkie Pie declared out in jumping up and signaling for something to happen out of nowhere.

Then suddenly, the castle's lights flashed on to beaming from a shaft, shinning down to the spot where the ponies were trapped. But what was even stranger was that from the quick blindness, everyone saw Pinkie Pie dressed in a pretty Mexican style dress and disk black hat on top. If that wasn't the strangest thing yet, the pink pony looked ready to dance and there was some trumpet and drum beat in a Mexican style being heard out of nowhere. (It was playing the 'Cuban Pete' song by Jim Carrey)

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash responded puzzled as the pink pony had maracas and were giggling then to the beat a bit near the Dragon Army.

"What…happened to her?" Applejack asked from watching in bizarre expression, their friend was dancing in front of the enemy, feeling left in the dark and confusion.

"The spell I tried to give out has unleashed her fullest of her abilities. Both are enhanced and immense'd up by a powerful magical force. But what is her ability?" Golden Heart reported out the effects of his spell and it's properties, yet was curious to what ability did Pinkie Pie have.

"Oh boy, I think we know what that might be." Twilight sighed in feeling like that answer was easy to know, Pinkie Pie's unique ability, was to thrown parties & fun. Top off with the spell, and you get it in more ways than one.

As Pinkie Pie danced around in front of her friends to the Dragon Army, she poses herself. Then in the oddest of nutshells as the army was standing up to attack whatever trickery plot this was, one of the dragons was swinging his shoulders in getting into the beat. The other dragons near the left and right side gazed at the middle guy who yelped to stop what he was doing to focus back here.

Then what happened next was a shocker to the extreme as Pinkie Pie started to sing a song with an excited melody female sounding voice that the Mane Six never heard of before. (Note: When being sung, the normal routine of 'Cuban Pete' is done differently of who sings the male voice is female while the rest just follows the lead singer. Also, the name will be changed to fit a female star leader, 'Cuban Mari', has a catchy ring to replace Pete.)

Pinkie Pie: _**They call me Cuban Mira.**_

Pinkie declared to give herself an alias nickname while shaking her maracas to the enemies to watch her.

_**I'm the Queen of the Rumba beat.**_

The pink pony expressed in who she is titled for with some honest and innocent face to her audience.

_**When I play the maracas, I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**_

Then the pink pony held up her maracas and shook her sides left and right which oddly what happened next…were a few dragons shaking their shoulders to follow that beat without even realizing it.

_**Yessir, I'm Cuban Mira**_

Pinkie proclaimed herself as she danced in front of her friends and for the dragon enemies to watch her still.

_**I'm craze of my native street**_

The pink pony exclaimed herself while making a silly statement on that part during her dance step forward.

_**When I start to dance, I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**_

Pinkie Pie pose herself as she held one maracas each for over and under her chin while looking around the crowd of dragons while stating this.

Then the pink pony tossed away her maracas away which broke from smacking into the wall, but Pinkie just smiled without being distracted.

_**The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-**_

The other dragons tried to hold their position as they watch Pinkie Pie dance a bit off to the next spot of the corner.

_**It's very nice, so full of spice**_

Then she came around Fluttershy & Rarity as she made this while they said 'hi' to the pink pony with smiles; Then on the next line, Pinkie Pie lean down from a pole in addressing that last part out while swinging off two kicks.

_**And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-**_

Then as Pinkie Pie sang, she sat up to shake her hide which made a ringing of a boat's bell before Fluttershy & Rarity had suddenly push their friend off with a 'wooh' cry.

_**Singin' a song, all the day long**_

Then Pinkie Pie ran up a balance board from left to right, stop at the edge that was leaning down…But as she swung her front hooves out to in, the board lean up that made her slip down while the dragons watched her work still

"Boooommm…" Then the pink pony bounced off from the bottom into the sky from making that loud cry which made the dragons and the cornered ponies watch until Pinkie Pie soon swung around the castle flagpole by luck of chance.

_**So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Mira**_

Pinkie Pie sang from swinging down the pole and pointed to the dragon army to take this as her lesson for them.

_**And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**_

Then Pinkie Pie span around and started to approach a female dragon of the army, the others thought that she was crazy. But on that second line verse, the pink pony then wiggled her front hooves to the dragon and some glow escaped from it that came in contact with the female dragon.

Female Dragon Solo: _**She's really a modest gal,**_

Then in the blight of confusion, the female dragon warrior started to sing against her own will, much to hers' and the others puzzlement in what was happening.

_**Although she's the glamorous gal**_

The female dragon was observing herself, wondering if this pony infected her with that weird spell that made her sing against her own judgment.

_**In Havana, in Havana**_

But then, she gave in and began to shake her shoulders and actually smile to joining this fun that's happening without a reason what so ever.

Pinkie Pie: _**Si, sinorita I know that you would like to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**_

Then Pinkie Pie popped behind the female dragon and they danced together while the other Dragon Army tried to keep their place in seeing the weird pink pony was up to something fishy.

_**It's very nice, so full of spice**_

Then without much else warning, more of the Dragon Army soldiers were hugging the other and happily joining to sing along.

_**I'll place my hoof on your hip,**_

While the action was going on, two other enemies noticed this from the window that caught their attention. They were a couple more dragon soldiers and the two stared in shock surprise to see something going on outside the courtyard.

_**And if you will give me your hand**_

Then Pinkie Pie danced in the center with her dance partner while the army jiggled to the beat. But in a funny matter, the pink pony gave the male that she was dancing a few slaps to the cheek.

_**Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi**_**_!_**

Then when Pinkie Pie was set down, she was holding her dance partner's hand to stretch off to sing before letting that person go into a crowd of soldiers that caught their own when the pink pony let that one go.

"Oh-La," The Dragon Army soldiers cheered out after catching their own to happily respond.

_**So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Mira**_

"Wow, that ain't bad." One dragon soldier responded curiously in seeing this dance performance was nice.

"Can it! We gotta get down there!" The other dragon soldier snapped at the guy for saying that as they quickly tried to get moving to get out there.

_**And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**_

Then Pinkie Pie jump off from a cart's top to the edge while she sang and danced before jumping off again with the rest of this army dancing to her beat.

"I can't believe Pinkie Pie is doing this!" Rarity exclaimed in seeing this and yet still not believing it for her eyes to handle.

"Believe me, who knew she could do dat?" Applejack responded in seeing this was a surprise, who could have foreseen this coming?

"And the spell is doing more than just that, look" Golden Heart pointed as it looks like another event is happening even after that song and dance routine looked to be done.

"Yaaaah," The Dragon Army cheered in loving this whole thing while the pink pony was on the ground, and prepared for…the next stage.

As there was sudden conga music being played with Pinkie Pie leading a small and growing group of dragons for a Conga Line, "Hay," They all chanted out from the pause of the beat and danced off again when the music started again, "Hay!" Then the dragons repeated that step again as they were making some circle line formation of an 'S' shape from their positions, "Hay!" They chanted out again from stopping to say and then moved along soon afterwards.

"Well, they do look like they are having fun." Fluttershy stated with a shy smile in seeing the fun being seen here.

"How long you think that spell can last?" Rainbow Dash asked off curious to how long Pinkie Pie will be under the spell's effects.

"It will last for some moments, but we best make use of the distraction." Golden Heart instructed out to the ponies as they better get going while the getting good.

"I-yi-yi," Pinkie Pie cheered from signaling the others from dancing on by happily as the group of dragons did another 'hay' response stop while the pink pony stopped to spin around.

"I think Pinkie Pie is already too much into the distraction to stop now!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed with a sheepish smile in seeing how much their friend is into this party.

Finally, the song felt like it was ending just as the only two dragons not involved managed to get out another door to watch what was happening next here.

Then the music beat was jamming up to where Pinkie Pie was leading some dragons to jam dance with her in a funky style of doing things.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie called out loud as she was taking this partying thing to a whole new level that many still have a hard time believing with the waving and shaking of legs and arms, _**"Wope! Bah-Doby, laity! Cock-A-doodle-lotty," **_Pinkie Pie sang out some mumbled words while the army danced and jiggled to her beat.

This was even affecting one of the two other enemies watching this as the first dragon soldier was happily feeling the dance beat affect him too.

_**"What's a matter with daddy's gaze?"**_ But as Pinkie sang out, the other dragon soldier grabbed his friend's shoulder over to his side. _**"I been liven' with, bada-doba!" **_Suddenly while the song went on, the other dragon soldier had to talk with the first one of what he almost did.

"Start dancing and Lorcan will blow our brains out!" The second dragon soldier warned his foolish friend of the risk in doing this stupid act was, well stupid.

"Ah been Zuit-ta-skid-de-la! Now we focus back to Pinkie Pie dancing to the groove of this dance party with the dragons she's got playing along, "Whoop-pa-lop-pa, to-da-lop-bye!" They kick it up and bring it down, it was like a mad horse, "Hit doc, troint-doc!" It's like this party was not gonna end…or so we thought.

"Give us that spear!" The second dragon soldier shouted to take a spear weapon from one of the dragon's affected by the pink pony's singing and dancing while the first one was trying to assist in a way. Of course, they ended up firing it off into the air which signaled the ponies that the gig was up, someone is bound to know of their escape if not from the crazy party show.

_**Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!**__**  
**__**See ya!**_

Pinkie Pie sang out with one last dance before slipping away from the crowd just like that without a trace.

"Wait, there they go! Get them!" The second dragon soldier shouted to get these guys' attention but they were still entranced by the singing and dancing.

"Come on, snap out of it!" The first dragon soldier shook these dragons to get their senses back from being under some sorta spell.

"Come on, this party is over! Let's get going!" The second dragon soldier issued from with him and the first one trying to give chase, but it was useless with too many dragons blocking the way.

"Eheheheh…." Pinkie Pie was seen giggling with a suspicious laugh when she peeked to see if the coast was clear before rushing off to go after her friends ahead of her.

"We gotta search more of the courtyard!" The first dragon soldier got around to snapping some of the dragons to their senses as they gotta chase the escapers.

"Come on, half go one way, the other, other way!" The second dragon soldier pointed out in what they gotta do to find them ponies or they themselves are in big trouble.

It was around this time, the ponies managed to sneak off pass the other Dragon Army while they were engulf into the musical melody of Pinkie Pie's song and dance number. It was also around the time when the song ended that the pink pony cease glowing, the outfit she wore vanished and she looked to have return to normal…in a Pinkie Pie normal way of speaking.

"Wooh, what happened?" Pinkie Pie asked from feeling a little weird, a bit off balance from what happened to her, she doesn't recall.

"You mean you don't remember aiding our escape from those dragons?" Fluttershy asked her friend from seeing that the pink pony doesn't remember spinning and dancing while putting the dragons under some effect of her ability by the spell.

"Other than that spell that Golden Heart casted, it's a blank. What I miss?" Pinkie Pie shrug off in stating what she last remembered before questioning if she herself has missed out on anything.

"Let's just say that out of all the times I said you were so random…THAT…." Rainbow Dash started off saying in recalling how she was talking how random her ferried was until… "Back then was more randomly Far-out than your usual Pinkie Pie act that saved our hides!" The dare-devil pony exclaimed that it's thanks to Pinkie Pie's personality and her talent of her ability that got them out of that jam so well.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Pinkie Pie responded with a puzzled but replaced by smile in seeing that she ended up helping in some way while not knowing how she did it in the first place.

"Not so fast, ponies!" Suddenly, about a few dozens of them Dragon Army came around the corner as they were not enchanted like the others were.

"So much fer easy escape," Applejack groaned at seeing that these guys are pretty thick and stubborn to wanna catch them.

"On the bright side, it's less of them and we're not surrounded so easily, we should make good use to counterattack them now." Golden Heart points out to the ponies.

The Mane Six got themselves into a battle position, ready to expect the worst. It was only about to get real ugly here for the ponies to face more dragons when...

"STORM'S JUDGEMENT," A loud voice yelled out above the dark clouds covering the skies that earned some attention.

"Thrsuvhmm…Boomm…" Then from above those darken clouds, lightning and thunder were raining down from above and clashing right on those in the castle.

"Waahahahahahahha-aaauugh," The Dragon Army was being electrocuted to the point where from their wide eyes, they fell unconscious soon after.

Now this attention left the Mane Six puzzled and confused, wondering why a sudden storm like that came out of nowhere and only got the dragons and not them. The ponies looked up and saw a sight above the castle walls that some could not believe.

"Spell Nexus," The Mane Six exclaimed with a surprised shock expression as it was true, Spell Nexus was standing above the castle's guard walls in staring down to the ponies below.

"Hi everyone," Then popped out next to him was none other than Derpy that gave a goofy happy face from her cross-eyes at the gang.

"Derpy's here too, wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a bizarre look while smiling this off with some joy in seeing who has arrived here.

"Hey Derpy, surprise to see that you helping us out," Rainbow Dash waved with a calm smile in stating how she's surprise to see that their friend was here suddenly.

"Yeah, I came with Spell Nexus by bringing him up to the castle for him to perform that spell." Derpy responded to signal to the other unicorn pony when she flew down and Nexus used his horn to teleport below to the group.

"You actually made that spell?" Twilight Sparkle looked to her old teacher in surprise shock, that's a very powerful spell that even she's never seen until now.

"A simple matter, I assure you Twilight. Like the Unicorn Burst, that spell I used was called the Storm Judgment." Spell Nexus nobility assured his number one student that the spell he used was something of an understanding measure. "Takes ten unicorns to perform and perfect it to strike multiple foes, but for those like myself…and you, in the arts of magical knowledge, we can pull off some caliber." He insured that the ability to perform a spell that strong can be done by only the luckiest of unicorns that don't need extras to perform it, such like the Royal Pony Sisters or perhaps even Golden Heart, maybe.

"Oh, well now we can flee without much worry." Rarity responded quite impressed and sigh in relief that now they have a chance to get away now.

Then suddenly without warning, something swooped down near the ponies at a fast rate.

"Look out!" Golden Heart tried to warn the others of sensing the danger before the rest, but…

"Waaaaahhh…" Suddenly, Fluttershy was ponytailed when out of nowhere, a Dragon Army soldier grabbed her tail and held her up to look between her frighten expression and the other ponies.

"Make one move, and this one gets it!" The Dragon goon threatened to harm the yellow Pegasus with his glowing flames from the mouth and his free sharp claws that he'll do either one.

"Fluttershy," The ponies cried out in fear of their friend being hurt if they make one wrong move.

"Eeek," Fluttershy squealed in fright, this might not go well and could be the end for her…

"Suueeee-weeeeeeee," Until suddenly, there was a loud battle cry roar from the distance that got the others attention before...

"Gaaugh…" The dragon guard is tackled in the back of his head by what appeared to be some large and tough built stallion that plowed into giving a knock-out chop to the enemy's back neck.

"Haaugh," Fluttershy yelped from what happened, but once freed, she used her wings to flap to be more air board.

"Cluspvhmm…" That dragon guard hit the pavement hard and look and behold who ended taking him down stood a familiar stallion that the Mane Six knew from that voice and battle cry was…

"Tough Apple," The girls responded surprised to see this rogued farmer pony here and taking down a dragon.

"Whoooo-weee; who guess'd it dat Ah could let off stress anger by knocking off some bad guy' hides!" Tough Apple replied off with a sly and jolly smile in looking over his work in beating down a bad dragon, made him felt pretty good when sticking up for his friends.

"Cousin, yer're here 'ta help," Applejack asked in real disbelief that Tough Apple was now coming into the dangers of enemy territory to help rescue them.

"Course Ah came to help as Granny said if an member of dat family is in bihihihiiiiig trouble, ye gots 'ta lean a hoof-helping assistance!" Tough Apple exclaimed off in knowingly stating that when someone's in trouble, it's the right thing to help them out of it. "Uh, schuss me, but where's Apple Bloom?" The stallion asked puzzled and confused from noticing a shortage of another pony in the group.

"And Nyx," Came another voice of a small creature that flew from above the skies to land to reveal it was Phobos. "Where is she?" The Moon Dragon asked from noticing that from the crowd, the little black filly he cares for was not among the rest. Of course, Phobos knew that it was really the clone, the real one is still waiting for her move.

"Phobos, you're also here!" Twilight Sparkle responded shocked to seeing Nyx's pet, err, dragon friend was also here too.

"Yes, Golden Heart said that he need a small rescue party." Phobos nods in explaining about why he's here, cause he was asked to, of course.

"An' we're 'de rescuers! Well, most o' us, 'de rest is still in 'de castle!" Tough Apple proclaimed out with a smiling pride at first but then went back to being worried. "But seriously, where is dat filly girl an' friends?" He asked from really wanting to know, where his cousin Apple Bloom and her CMC pals are.

"Boomvhm…" Suddenly, an explosion happened off near the side of the castle walls that got many of the heroes' attentions. And coming out while making a growling noise was a mechanical dragon lizardman beast wielding a kunai and axe in its hands.

"Waaaaugh…WHAT…IS…that thing?" Rarity squealed out and pointed in terror at seeing a mechanical beast was coming out now suddenly from the castle.

"My guess, something that the Brotherhood of Tadaka cooked up," Golden Heart stated with a clear and serious expression in knowing who might be in charge of making such an object to be used for Lorcan's wicked scheme.

"DARK AXE SWING," The giant mechanical lizard creature roared out with a mechanical male voice as it lifted up its axe in preparing to attack. "Bsuvhmm…" Then the creature smacked its axe into the ground unleashed a powerful quake wave heading for…the Dragon Army.

"Gaaaugh…" The Dragon Army in that direction was suddenly blown away by that attacked and dog piled the other into an out cold state with swirling dizzy eye expressions.

"CHAIN KUNAI," Then the creature mechanical beast swung its chain which entangled some extra dragons around the kunai part locking them together.

"Gaugh…waaugh…gaaaugh…." Then in an amazing feat was swirling the dragons around and crashed them against another building just when the machine creature let them go from its chain.

"Wooh! 'Dat was some pretty slick stuff!" Tough Apple whistled impressed by what he saw when the rest of the dragons that the heroes didn't get were taken care of.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiled in exclaiming how seeing that kinda scene was excellent.

"But why did it attack the dragons?" Twilight Sparkle broke the tension in mentioning that this mechanical creature was fighting against what was supposed to by its allies.

"Silly, it's cause it's on our side!" Pinkie Pie smiled off to happily say that seeing the lizard-bot thing was clear it was fighting for them and not the bad guys.

"But 'dat don't make sense, how…?" Applejack was also confused and was asking of who it was possible when…

"Hey sis, there ye'll are!" The voice of Apple Bloom came from the mechanical dragon warrior which shocked many of the ponies' faces.

"Great Horny Toads; Apple Bloom," Applejack yelped in surprise shock and looked up at the mechanical beast that soon stood over the other ponies group.

"Wooh, is 'dat yew cousin' or is 'dat thing sounding like ya?" Tough Apple replied calmly, yet surprised to wonder if that was Apple Bloom or not at all.

"No, we're in here, you guys." The voice was heard next afterwards that sounded more like the Nyx clone answering off for the group.

"Nyx," Twilight & Phobos responded in more surprise to know the black filly that they care for was inside the Garoozis.

"Goodness, are all you inside that…thing," Rarity asked completely shocked to believe that the foals are piloting such a contraption.

"Yes Rarity, we are all in here!" Sweetie Belle's voice responded from inside which really does clarify the whereabouts of the CMC group.

"We thought of taking this thing out for extra protection." The voice of Dinky stated out in what the CMC were planning on doing.

"So that if we ran into a problem, we could help," The voice of Pipsqueak clear off in their good intention of why the CMC are doing this.

"Well that's easily understandable, big mean dragons all around, of course you need to pilot something like a giant mechanical creation to protect yourselves!" Pinkie Pie smiled off in easily stating that to fight big, huge, ferocious dragons like in the Dragon Army of Tadaka, some grade-A protection is very much needed for all ponies alike.

"Hey, there's something here labeled 'Heat Hyper', wonder what it does?" The voice of Scootaloo stated from finding a button of some kind which, by the name of it, didn't settle in with the adult ponies outside and would have debated against such use, but...

"Graaughh…" Then Garoozis let off a growl from opening its mouth and speaking with a deep male voice, "HEAT HYPER!" The Garoozis roared out from having a glowing emerald color energy inside the opened mouth which was its own attack. "Powvhmm…Boooommvhmm…" Then it fired a powerful emerald flaming fireball from its mechanical mouth in a direction of the walls which on contact blew that portion to bits and let a steaming hole of where it struck.

"Woooh…" The CMC responded from where inside, they stared in awe at what they themselves managed to do there.

"Okay, that was kinda impressive." Rainbow Dash slowly responded in seeing this was something totally outrageous.

"Well I think that shows this thing's too dangerous for fillies and colts to pilot." Twilight Sparkle sternly objected the fact that this Garoozis creature was too much a danger for little foals to be messing with.

"Awww…" The CMC whined a bit even from their voices inside, the Garoozis just sulk it's arms down like it itself was expressing what its pilots were feeling now.

"But Twilight, if not for Nyx and friends, we still have those other dragons to deal with." Phobos stated in knowing what the outcome would have been if the CMC hadn't arrive at a good time to deal with the last Dragon Army troopers.

"That's true, they tried to help anyway." Fluttershy nods in feeling that the adults should cut the foals some slack since they only wanted to help.

"I hate to cut in, but we all need to get back to Ponyville, the rest of the resistance is trying to oppose Lorcan or keep him distracted." Golden Heart cut in to sadly state the situation that they are still in, even from those far from where they are now.

"Oh, they did go for that title of being called. The Resistance, after all," Pinkie Pie responded with a cheeky expression that the other ponies fighting evil of an army gone by that excellent name choice. "Just like the note told us that you were coming."

"Note?"

"Yes, some pony left us a note, telling us that you were coming to save us!"

"I see." Golden Heart said with a thoughtful look.

"Who's leading them?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a raised eyebrow in who was leading those against Lorcan's forces.

"Shining Armor is as well as I am, the princesses have other matters to deal with. As you recall, the others like Big Macintosh and Ben Mare are aiding in facing Lorcan." Golden Heart explained the situation on who was helping to lead the Resistance and those that have gone in to aid with the much cause at state.

"What?" The Mane Six yelped by this surprise in hearing just a few more of those names got them to really be worried, especially to face the dragon causing all of this.

"We gotta get there an' help out!" Applejack exclaimed with caution and concerns, if they aren't there, then Lorcan could kill their love ones.

"No, what we truly need are the Elements of Harmony." Spell Nexus stop the others from rushing in to hear what he has to say first. "When Lorcan cast his spell on them, we were unaware and they took control when you used them in an attempt to stop him." He was referring to when the Mane Six were unaware of tampering with the elements that were under control by another force. "This time has to be different before we got to fighting these remaining dragons of the Army; we put the rest under a deep sleep to last for three days." Nexus explained that when he and the others came, they spread around, trying to put much of the other dragons to sleep before dealing with the last ones that were…just taken care of at the castle here.

"Right, we were gonna look for the Elements when we saw you in trouble." Derpy nods in responding to that statement in why the rescue team is also here after rescuing the Mane Six in trouble.

"And dancing with the enemy? Me not sure if you were in much danger from that!" Phobos shrug off in responding oddly in how such an act was going on felt very weird to him.

"So you're saying Lorcan left the Elements somewhere in this castle fortress?" Rainbow Dash asked a bit awkward with a puzzled face, having a hard time believing the main enemy did such a thing.

"And that if we find them, bring them to the battle field?" Rarity stated off so far in where this was going, if the ponies find the Elements of Harmony and brought them to where the main fighting takes place…

"Yes, that will aid in having the advantage over Lorcan and the Dragon army and we need the wielders of the elements to do the task." Golden Heart nods while explaining that if the ponies have the Elements once again, they can regain an advantage to finally end Lorcan's evil scheme.

"But what if what happened last time happens again?" Pinkie Pie questioned with a sorrow face in recalling how Lorcan tricked the Mane Six to use the Elements was apart of a ploy to use them to free the Dragon Army when the evil dragon put a dark spell over them.

"Right, Lorcan's essence is still in the Elements." Fluttershy recalls in concern.

"Maybe I can help out. If Lorcan used a spell to take the elements under his control by force, then the only countermeasure is our friendship united to overcome his spell." Twilight Sparkle first spoke off while explaining something of a plan to help them overcome Lorcan's spell hold on the Elements of Harmony with the power of their friendship.

"Then it's agreed, now that all the dragons here can't harm you, we'll have to separate to aid more pony citizens against the remaining Dragon Army." Golden Heart nods while looking around the area, knowing that with the problem at the castle fortress settled, his group can focus on aiding other ponies in need.

"Shoot, it'll be easy pickings if we bring this giant lizard thing wit' us!" Tough Apple responded with a nodding smile and pointing at the Garoozis creature that was being pilot by foals.

"Ah think it has a name cousin it's called the Garoozis." Apple Bloom's voice responded in letting the others know the name of this mechanical lizard bot creature that the fillies and colt were using.

"Cool, right?" Scootaloo's voice responded out with a prideful tone that the name was wicked for their appearance in this mechanical device.

"Wrong, yew fillies an' colt can't pilot 'dat thing fer battle even if it protects ya!" Applejack sternly rejected that idea of having her sister and friends try to help while piloting such a dangerous mechanical device.

"But…" The CMC's voices were heard pouting from in the Garoozis, they really don't wanna miss out on the fun here.

"Well then maybe Ah'll do it while watching them, cousin." Tough Apple spoke off in offering some aid in piloting the Garoozis model to lift off any distractions of fillies and colts using a strange machine.

"Yeah, we can show Tough Apple how to work it!" Dinky's voice responded with a smile in liking that hopeful idea on what they can do instead.

"Oh boy, mah cousin piloting something 'dat's destructive is just asking' fer trouble," Applejack sighed to remarked off that if Tough Apple uses a mechanical creature like this Garoozis, with his temper gaining control of it, it's not gonna be some pretty picture when this stallion gets mad.

"We have no choice; we'll have to make do." Nexus stated that the gang has no time for any arguments, they'll just have to go with what's best for right now. "We must reunite with the rest of the Resistance."

"Okay, opener her up and I'll drop him in!" Phobos stated from suddenly lifting up Tough Apple from behind his back like no big deal.

"Wooh, easy little dragon buddy," Tough Apple yelped a bit from being handled by a Moon Dragon that had some impressive strength.

Soon the Garoozis' back opened up, allowing for Phobos to drop in Tough Apple into the cockpit before the back door closed up afterwards. And the stallion looked around the fancy gizmos like a colt in a candy shop and many of them buttons and dials and switches to levers, he pulled which made the Garoozis make a few weird movements. Some ended up crashing or bashing some parts of the fortress before the mechanic was trotting off in a reckless manner

"Hiiiiiyyhaaaaah! Tough Apple is coming 'ta Smack some heads!" Tough Apple's voice was hollering out in a battle cry while smashing a few things from moving the controls to the Garoozis.

"We better go and keep an eye on him." Spell Nexus waved his head off in motioning that the rest with him from Derpy and Golden Heart should get going after their friend.

"Right, Phobos, you stick around if the girls here need your help." Golden Heart nods before looking to the Moon Dragon in giving him a task to perform.

"But what about Nyx," Phobos asked in feeling he should be with the black filly should she need his help if ever in trouble. The Moon Dragon knew that if Nyx's clone was destroyed, who knows what will happen?

"She'll be fine as long as she's inside that armor lizard creature…I think." Golden Heart smiled to assure the Moon Dragon not to worry…much. In truth, maybe having Tough Apple pilot a giant mechanical lizard-man bot might be asking for trouble, but he'll try to work something out of it.

"Um…okay." Phobos responded a bit uncomfortable, but decided he'll just have to have trust that Nyx will be safe.

"Bye guys, good luck!" Derpy waved farewell to the Mane Six in wishing them the best of luck on their mission.

Now those of Golden Heart's group was racing off down to get to where they are needed after successfully occupying the castle fortress of the enemy to be under their control. With all the dragon soldiers they've found being taken care of, the Mane Six should be able to find the stolen Elements of Harmony, reverse the spell placed by Lorcan so they can use them to put a stop to him and his Dragon Army. Now Twilight Sparkle looked to her five pony friends and Phobos in seeing that their group was ready.

"Alright everyone, we got a job to do!" Twilight Sparkle issued out to her friends in knowing that the task at hand or hoof is gonna be tough.

"Find the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash declared out with a serious expression in knowing what they gotta do from here on.

"Remove that awful spell placed on them." Rarity stated off with a decree in nobility and sense in their aid to remove the spell placed by Lorcan.

"Then quickly take them out from this castle to where the others away." Fluttershy stated with a clear and focus face in where they go from there.

"And then give the Dragon Army a surprise that they'll never forget!" Pinkie Pie smiled off to exclaim where and what they'll do soon afterward.

"Hard 'ta tell after 'de last surprise ya gave them Pinkie, but what 'de hay?" Applejack mentioned off about the pink pony's earlier work, but shrug off that feeling in knowing that they may as well still go along with things.

"Right, the sooner we have them, the better!" Phobos nods in declaring out that the sooner they have the elements, the sooner they get to go and rejoin their friends.

"Alright, let's move out! I heard the guards say that Lorcan kept the Elements in the west wing corridor chamber! We'll go there!" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friends in knowing the plan as she heard where the Elements they seek are kept. So now is the time to get going and find the objective of their assigned mission.

"Right," The others responded with courage and determination in what they gotta do from here on.

Soon the Mane Six and Phobos quickly made their run to head directly for the spot of their destination; to retrieve the Elements of Harmony and to finally use them in the right state to put an end to Lorcan's evil plot of conquering their world with the Dragon Army of Tadaka. But while they all ran off to the west wing section, four small shadows of fillies peeked from behind the wall in seeing the others going off somewhere as they were none other than the CMC; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nyx, who somehow were not in the Garoozis bot.

"Okay girls, operation: Hologram Image Impostors went off without a hitch." The Nyx clone stated out to her friends in what they did was planned to leave a false posers of themselves to slip out and stick around here.

"Was it really okay to create holograms of ourselves and leave Tough Apple with the others?" Sweetie Belle asked in conferring the fact that they left and are no longer in the mechanical creature suit of armor for protection.

"Had 'ta, cause even though we got that big lizard bot thing 'ta help fight off more o' them dragons, mah sister an' our friends might come across trouble," Apple Bloom declared with a determine expression that even if the four CMC stayed where it's safe, they can't leave the thought that their friends and family might face unseen dangers ahead.

"Yeah, like when we saw two shady feature characters that were not dragons. We had to split up to watch out for them if Rainbow Dash's group run into some dilemma" Scootaloo stated out from recalling the 'two' particular characters that seemed goofy but familiar to the group (who was watching the whole thing) and had to split from the Resistance team to stick around if there was gonna be trouble.

"I know Phobos is with them, but I'm worrying about him." Nyx stated in concerning for her moon dragon friend, knowing that even with him watching Twilight's group, no telling what can still happen. "Come on, let's stick to the shadows, I can provide some camouflage spell to help us." The black filly clone signal her friends to gather around her as she was gonna use a spell to help them out here.

Soon Nyx did what she said as her horn glowed over the CMC before fading away from sight. And by the time the fillies looked at the other, their bodies were able to blend into the shadows, it's almost like no one could tell that they were really there. This was a very tricky spell to use and for Nyx to use it so well shows her talent in the arts of magic.

"Cool Nyx, now nobody would see us coming!" Scootaloo exclaimed with a smile in digging the camouflage spell that her friend performed.

"This be great for hide and go seek!" Sweetie Belle stated out with a smile in thinking how fun this spell would make in 'hide & go seek' games.

"We'll try 'dat later, we got big ponies 'ta find." Apple Bloom stated out to her friends to think about that later, they need to catch up to the Mane Six now.

"Right, follow me everyone & be silent." Nyx nods in agreement before signaling her friends to follow her while being as quiet as can be.

Soon the CMC went off in keeping to the shadows while trailing the unsuspecting Mane Six that managed to push open a door leading to the West Wing. But unknown to the ponies and the Moon Dragon, another pair of eyes were gazing from above a tower sector of the castle fortress. It spied on only noticing the big ponies entering the west wing doors' gate, and narrows them in recognizing the six all too well.

"Looks like while Lorcan is away, my time to play with those mares has come." The hidden dark figure stated from seeing what the Mane Six were gonna be up to now and believes it's time to make a move. "We leave now, come along." The hidden figure addressed those with him to follow him in where he shall be going from here.

The hidden other figures in the dark nods to back away nervously from this serious character. It was someone else that besides the dragons in the castle, this character was someone that was left out of being in an active role of meeting the Mane Six with the rest of the Brotherhood earlier. And soon he made off a wicked smirk in stepping into the light, where it was revealed that before him was…Boxco & Dum Dum; which meant that this last person was none other than…

"This time around, Twilight Sparkle, you are a prize I'll obtain…by eliminating the obstacles of everyone dear to you." Yes, the revealed villain was none other than Boris the Red Devil as he glowed in his devil aura of magical abilities. Soon he summoned a flaming vortex portal that he went through along with his lackey minions before it faded. The time to put an end to the Mane Six that which stood in Boris's way of getting what he wants is about to come…to an end.

Author's note  
The Mane Six and the fillies escaped but it ain't over. In the next chapter, while Lorcan continues his fight, Twilight and her friends prepare to get the Elements but Boris has other plans up his sleeve which involves getting Twilight herself to be his...whatever she likes it or not! Read, review and suggest.

The song sequence of course is a reference to one in _The Mask_.


	12. Chapter 11: Enter the Red Devil

Author's note  
Greenrob, your suggestion will be use but will be changed to help out with VISION-KING's suggestion.

SpaceRat, Ben's father will be revealed in another story.

VISION-KING, the Resistance will get their hooves on the inventions though won't put them in action just yet. As for the Lorcan battle, that will be for the second battle.

Chapter 11: Enter the Red Devil

Lorcan jumps on one of the towers, away from his enemies' ranges. Big Macintosh glares as he demand, "Get down from there, right now!"

"Right, I rather fight you from way up here...my own way!" Lorcan laughs sinisterly and insanely as he then uses his dark art to control the clouds. The trio dodges as the clouds themselves charge at them, trying to hit them with lightning.

Ben Mare flies upward quickly and charges at Lorcan but the villain blocks with a force field with slash at him, sending the stallion to the ground. The heroic pony landed in time.

"Perhaps if you haven't bother coming, you all wouldn't suffer a quick death by now." Lorcan taunts the stallions from where he's at evilly. "And now...you all will pay!"

"No, you are the one who will pay. Sooner or later, you will regret what you did to everypony, including my family!" Shining snaps in determination. The stallion can only hope that Golden Heart's rescue team can get the Mane Six, the CMC and the Elements out sooner. He doesn't know how long that he himself, Ben and Big Macintosh can keep fighting Lorcan.

And Lorcan isn't even showing any signs of slowing down!

* * *

Soarin' and Spitfire speeds around the Dragons in the castle, knocking them down. Lyra quickly uses her magic to trip some of them up while calling out, "All right, we are really sticking it to them!"

"Yeah, but are we really winning here?" Caramel asks frantically as he runs from one of the dragons. "No matter how much we keep fighting, they always come after us!"

"We must keep on fighting." Time Turner mumbles as he uses a weapon-made blaster to fight back the dragons. "But I gotta admit, our weapons are no match here."

"Hey, dragons," A familiar voice spoke up. The dragons turn and saw...the Mane Six! But it isn't them but the lookalikes Firecracker (the one who spoke), Roseluck, Feathermay, Cherry Pie, Plumsweet and Flitterheart down a hallway. "You're missing us!"

"How did they get out," One dragon exclaims furiously as he and his pals chases after them. But when the bad guys turn around a corner, a huge magazine is there, waiting. "What the...?!"

"Take 'dis!" Tough Apple's voice is heard as he uses the Garoozis's weapon to knock the dragons right out.

The ponies came onto the scene, Bon-Bon exclaims, "Oh my!"

"Very interesting device," Zecora said in amusement, "To who is doing the stuff?"

"Us, Zecora," The familiar voice of Dinky giggles out from inside the Garoozis.

"Dinky," Cheerilee ask in surprise upon hearing the voice.

"Yep," Derpy exclaims as she, Golden Heart and Sir Spell Nexus arrives on the scene. "My baby filly is in there with her friends and Tough!"

"Does this mean that you found Twilight and her friends as well?" Time Turner asks Golden Heart hopefully.

"Yes, they are already heading to get the Elements now." Golden Heart explains to the rescue team. "Once they get to them, our goal will be successful."

"Not so successful, if lower chance of fighting, we can get." Zecora said seriously meaning that, while the ponies in the rescue party got the heart, they are still outmatched by their enemies.

"If only we can get better weapons." Lyra said with a groan.

"Wait, we know where to get some!" Pipsqueak's voice said from inside the Garoozis excitedly. "It's where we got this thing!"

"Really? Cool!" Spitfire exclaims with a smile. "Any chance we can get a hand on that technology?"

"We will show you the way!"

"Good, let's go. Our enemy's technology will help us all." Golden Heart said with a smile as the rescue party follows the Garoozis to where the rest of the Flim-Flam brothers' weapons are stored. "I hope Twilight and her friends don't run into any trouble..."

* * *

"Ugh! How big is this dump?!" Rainbow exclaims in annoyance as the ponies kept n getting lost looking for the Elements in the West Wing. "Twilight, I thought you know this place better than we do!"

"I didn't get the chance to explore the place fully when we were here last!" Twilight protests to her friends as they head to a door of a room in the West Tower. "This is the best place to look."

"I hope so because my hooves are killing me here!" Rarity whines while groaning at how her hooves are hurting.

"Awww, cut it out, lady." Phobos mumbles a bit. "At least you got hooves, I got claws."

"Ugh, I got a pony and a baby dragon complaining." Twilight mumbles to herself then looks down sadly as she and her pals enter the room. "I missed Spike..."

The ponies and Phobos soon found them: the Elements of Harmony on display on a podium right in the center of the tower. It's amazing that Lorcan didn't bother to put up any guards here.

"Wow..." Fluttershy said as the group enters the tower, followed by, unknown to them, the four invisible main CMC fillies. "There they are."

"Yay! We found them, we found them!" Pinkie cheers while bouncing up and down. "Come on, let's us take them and use them!"

"Hang on, Pinkie Pie. There's still 'de problem o' Lorcan's essence still in them." Applejack points out to Applejack in concern. "If we want 'ta use them safely, we got 'ta get 'dat there essence out o' there."

"Right," Twilight said as she trots over to the Elements. "And maybe we can use our friendship to do so. Let's take them."

"That sounds like a fun idea! Let me take them off your hooves!" A familiar voice laughs madly as the Elements suddenly flew away from Twilight. The ponies gasp as they saw their items floating near Boris & his goons.

"You," Rainbow gasps in shock and anger.

"Well, well, it's my favorite group of Earth Filth and other mares." Boris remarks evilly to the Mane Six then notices the dragon. "Oh, look. They even brought the dragon traitor with them too."

"Hey, hey, come over here and say that to my face, Devil Jerk!" Phobos growls furiously at Boris for the insult.

"Give us the Elements, Boris!" Twilight demands furiously to Boris.

"Ha! You want them, come and get them!" Dum-Dum laughs stupidly to the Mane Six and Phobos, the fillies kept on being invisible as they watch on.

"Right, follow us!" Boxco remarks as he, Dum-Dum and Boris jumps into into a flaming portal nearby.

"Come back!" Twilight exclaims upset as she rush through the portal after them.

"Wait, Twilight, wait for us!" Rarity exclaims as she, the other Mane Six members and Phobos follows, along with the invisible CMC members.

* * *

In a faraway place somewhere in Nightmare Canyon, Boris waits as the Mane Six came out of the portal followed by Phobos and the invisible fillies, whose stood off to the side waiting to help in some way.

"Welcome!" Boris booms evilly as he motions to the Mane Six. "It's an honor to meet you all. What a romantic setting, don't you agree Twilight? You will be here with me...away from the action and peril."

"Ugh, you are even more disgusting!" Rainbow exclaims to Boris in disgust and annoyance.

"Yeah, that's what we thought!" Boxco jokes a bit as he and Dum-Dum laughs a bit but Boris hits them, shutting the two goons up.

"You're crazy! You tried to kill Ben and Nyx and even hurt me!" Twilight protests to Boris in anger at the jerk still wanting her as a prize.

"But I'm saving you from death, Twilight! Lorcan has killed the brotherhood and intends to do the same to me and you." Boris explains to Twilight seriously.

"What," The ponies ask in shock and alarm upon hearing what Boris just said.

"He killed his brotherhood?" Pinkie asks in confusion and shock.

"Wow, shorty has no sense of loyalty." Phobos said with a sigh.

"Dang, never wished death on them Film-Flam brothers." Applejack remarks while looking down in disbelief.

"Gilda's dead? Okay, I admit, she's a jerk but at least when the griffin's alive...I never wanted her dead!" Rainbow said in shock of hearing abut the death of Gilda.

"You see? Even your friends know where I'm coming from!" Boris exclaims to Twilight eagerly. "Come with me, Lorcan will never harm you or us ever again. He can have Equestria, we can rebuild elsewhere."

"I believe Twilight has made her answer clear before." Rarity said sternly as she and the other ponies stood in front of their friend.

"Right, we ain't letting you have her!" Fluttershy exclaims to Boris in defiance.

Boris snorts angrily as he snaps, "I will KILL all who get in my way, even mares."

"What makes you think I would be with you when you turned Ben into that monster, tried to kill him, and even HIT me to get to Nyx?!" Twilight demands to Boris furiously.

"Honestly, you are hanging around your pals and the Earth filth for too long."

"Ugh, enough wit' 'de Earth filth insults!" Applejack snaps at Boris furiously. "It's getting done offensive fer too long!"

"Right and you smell bad!" Phobos exclaims while pointing at Boris, "Smelly pony!"

"Hey, shut up!" Boxco exclaims, defending Boris ever best way he can. "Don't insult him like that."

"Fine, looks like I will have to fight against to get what I want. I was going to exchange the Elements for her...but it looks like I will have to use force." Boris remarks angrily and sternly, knowing that he will have to fight once more to get what he wants.

"Yew an' whose army?" Applejack demands to the villain.

Rainbow remark, "Yeah, you and these two goof heads that got bested by fillies, a baby dragon, and two grownups."

Suddenly Boris summons his Lava Stallions. Twilight remarks, "You just had to ask for that?"

Soon another battle fight begins. The Mane Six quickly do their best to fight off the Lava Stallions like trying to trick them, blast the fiends with magic or diamonds & nun-chuck gun blasts as well as Pinkie Pie setting her cannon's dial to 'Freeze Shots' which freezes and shatters the Lava Stallions.

Some of the Lava Stallion trips due to the invisible fillies' presence. They giggle a bit but made sure not to get caught big time.

"Cowabunga," Phobos laughs as he uses his tail to take down a few Lava Stallions. "My tail ain't for slicing!"

"Yeah, and so is my nun-chuck gun!" Rainbow laughs as she continues her attack on the villains. "At least this time, we got a fair chance."

Twilight blasts a few of the Lava Stallions with her magic, turning to Boris while snapping, "Boris, rest assures that when this is over, you will wish that you yourself remain in the Void!"

"I think not!" Boris exclaims as he charges up for a huge attack. "This will make sure that this fight will end nice and neat."

"Boss, what 'bout us?" Dum-Dum asks Boris, worried that he and Boxco could get caught in the blast itself.

"Leave, boys. Come if anything goes wrong, understand?"

"Yep," Boxco remarks with a stupid nod.

When Boris is about to charge a magic attack before Twilight Sparkle can, something hits him in his upper front left hoof. It was a sharpen dagger which was thrown at high speed to get him and was the one that send that note to the ponies and that threatening note at Lorcan.

This gives Twilight a chance to use her magic that sends him flying and knocks him out. By this time, the Lava Stallions were defeated, being send back to the Earth from where they came from.

"Well, looks like victory is ours!" Rarity exclaims with a smile on her face. The two minions look worried; those mares are giving them nasty looks.

"Forget those two, girls." Twilight said as she heads over to the Elements, all of them landed on a rock nearby. "We got what we came for anyway..."

Suddenly without warning, Boris's mane came alive, like it once did when the Mane Six fought him before. Then it shot forth at such a speed that the mane's strands tangled against the one target in question...Twilight Sparkle! As the unicorn soon found her legs and neck wrapped by mane-strands that work together to be as strong as actual rope, the Devil Pony woke up, he was playing possum the whole time!

"Uagh...let me go, Boris!" Twilight yelped from something strange trying to tie her, what was going on, what was Boris even trying to do to her?

"Not a chance, and this time, you WILL be mine!" Boris declared out towards Twilight that he'll never let her go for she will be his. "Thanks to a little trick I've learned. The Devil's Grip Spell," Boris announced that he had a new spell to try, which from it will make him soon have what he has long for...

"Trsisivhmm..." Then Boris's eyes flashed their eerie white glow followed by a glowing magical horn that made his body glow in the same manner. "Wruuaarrughhh…" Then an evilly red misty aura was slipping out from the Devil-Pony's body and began to take form like a beast roaring out from awakening. Soon the unnatural creature made by the Devil Red himself, started to send it's aura essence traveling through Boris's mane-strands directly towards a target; Twilight Sparkle.

"Huuagh..." Twilight yelped from suddenly feeling strange, it's like she could feel her mind slipping away. What in the world was this spell and what is this terrible magic Boris is infecting her with?

"In a matter of moments, this aura will sink deep inside and then you'll lose what you once were to resist me!" Boris smirked wickedly in declaring what he's doing to poor Twilight, a spell that will take away the Mare's will of freedom. "You'll be mine, mind, body and HEART!" The wicked Devil-Pony smirked menacingly in seeing how soon, he'll have what he's always wanted even if the Twilight Sparkle that was made from her free will of choice is robbed from her and she'll be obeyed to Boris for all time.

"Noooh..." Twilight Sparkle protest from trying to fight off this evil will, even summoned her own magic to coat her in a magical protector aura armor. "Uuuagh..." But even with this move to keep Boris's evil essence from trying to corrupt her, this Devil-Pony's dark will was trying to eat away whatever little force of her will that rejects him.

"Twilight's in danger y'all, come on!" Applejack called out to her friends in seeing their smart unicorn was in danger and from Boris the Red Devil no less.

But just then, Boxco & Dum Dum held up some weird spears that casted a spell that created a neon red wall which, when Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to charge through, the mares got zapped suddenly that knocked them back into their started group.

"Hey! Move, stooges," Rainbow Dash snapped at Boxco and Dum Dum for blocking their way to get to their friend.

"Not a chance, little ponies! The boss doesn't wanna be disturbed!" Boxco declared out with an authority tone of not letting these mares in on a private matter.

"Yeah, and we're not Stooges, there's only two of us, we need a third act!" Dum Dum protested out in stating another statement, much to those confusion.

"Oh, can I be added to make a total three then!" Pinkie Pie raised her hoof up in actually wanting to take that position.

"Pinkie Pie, now's really not the time." Rarity shook her head sternly that her pink friend was forgetting that these two minions of Boris were vile. The invisible CMC look scared. They should do something but how? The four are no match against the bad guy this time!

"Twilight, stay strong!" Fluttershy called out to her friend in wanting Twilight to hang in there and to be strong.

"Ugh...aaaugh...I'm trying...but...I can't!" Twilight Sparkle was struggling to pull herself free of Boris's living mane and trying to keep her magical aura shield up to keep this wicked corruption spell off her…but even one of Celestia's bright and best students can't keep this up forever. "Someone, anypony...help ME!" Twilight's mind cried out while she continues to struggle against the odds, but in truth, she could use someone's help. "BEEEEEEENN…" Twilight's mind echoed out a cry for help from the one pony she loves as she needs Ben Mare now more than ever before she is lost by Boris's evil bewitchment.

* * *

At this moment in back at the battle, Shining Armor was going over a plan of attack on Lorcan, trying to figure out how to hit him when the dragon is out of range. The ones that will be in on this plan were Big Macintosh and Ben Mare as these three will have to take the dragon leader himself. With Shining Armor's swordsmanship, Big Macintosh's muscle work and add in Ben Mare's magic force of the Triforce, there lies a good chance that they can defeat Lorcan, or at least weaken him enough for Golden Heart's rescue party to finish their mission. They were going to start this next attack as soon as Lorcan was distracted when…

"UUUUAGH," Suddenly without any warning, Ben Mare felt a zap bolt zip across his head, and he kneeled to the ground in pain, much to the others' worried expressions. "I can feel it!" Ben ushered out under his voice as he struggled to move himself upwards.

"Feel what?" Big Macintosh asked in not following what this pony was going on about.

"Twilight's in mortal danger!" Ben Mare exclaimed with a serious face as he soon stood up on his hooves. "She isn't in the castle anymore but somewhere in Nightmare Canyon! I have to get to her!" He declared out with a motion of determine and serious feelings guiding him to stand up for Twilight's sake.

"Twily! If she's at Nightmare Canyon somewhere and outside Nightmare Moon's Former Castle..." Shinning Armor yelped out in shock, his sister is no longer in the castle where Lorcan is temporally staying at and where the trio is fighting him now. "You don't know where she is!" The captain exclaimed that even he and many others know that Nightmare Canyon is big and huge. It would be like finding a needle in a hay stack!

"No, but I can tell where Twilight is…from my heart!" Ben Mare explained with a serious devious as he tapped the spot where his heart is, saying it's a feeling. "That's more than enough to help guide me to her!" The stallion declared with a determine statement that he'll go to wherever Twilight is, be it far or close, he won't rest till he's there and she's safe!

"Brsisisifivhmm…" Then suddenly, the Triforce Mark on Ben's flank was glowing a bright golden color that covered over him. "Qrsusufruvhmm…." Then Ben Mare vanished through a great gust of wind while leaving behind those that were surprised by that form of exit.

"Wooh; that was so fast," Private Kenny responded a bit surprised in seeing Ben Mare leave. "Sir, are you still going to attack the next time?" The private pony discussed with his captain of their next plan of assault on Lorcan, even though with Ben Mare gone, the chances seem to have slim a bit.

"Ye-yes, so continue to keep an eye out and report anything you or the others find, Private Kenny." Captain Shining Armor responded in straightening himself before his troops, knowing that no matter the case, they won't faultier back from any little setbacks, not this time.

"Yes sir, Captain!" Private Kenny responded with a salute before quickly turning and leaving the captain and the big farmer muscle stallion behind and alone to discuss another matter at hand.

"Think he'll be okay?" Big Macintosh asked in cautiously wondering if Ben Mare will be alright going at this alone without any backup.

"Knowing he's Celestia's son and wielding the power of the Triforce Mark, he'll manage." Shining Armor exclaimed off with a little concerning face, but shook it off in just going to have belief in what will happen, Ben Mare will try to do what he can. "Good luck saving Twilight, Ben Mare." Shining Armor whispered off with a silent voice, hoping that if his sister was endangered, then only the love that she has for Ben Mare could be the one pony she wishes to be with that can save her from any peril.

"It appears your friend Ben Mare has abandoned you." Lorcan said as he saw what happened but didn't hear enough to know what's going on. "I knew that he's like his adopted mother: a coward!"

"Never underestimate Ben Mare, Lorcan! He will be back and we will finish this off!"

Nyx, the real one, kept on hiding, wondering where her father has left. Could it be that her mother is in danger?

"Daddy, save her...and my clone too." Nyx said quietly. If anything were to happen to her clone, she will be at half strength big time...

* * *

"Fruusssvhhmmm….." Soon there was a charging bullet gust of wind bursting across the rocks at such rapid speed, it zipped pass them while leaving an after trail. Inside this very charging wind force was none other than Ben Mare himself and his Cutie Mark glowing extensively brighter to give him that extra charging speed. "Hang in there Twilight, whatever trouble you're in, I won't let it take you!" Ben was speaking to himself while he was running, trying to motivate himself in the task he's doing. "You always protected me, from when I was a colt, even when I was the Demon Pony, you saw me for who I was. Now it's time I return the favor and keep on doing so from now till the end!" With all that said and going to be done with, Ben Mare's charge zipped across until he continue racing within the Nightmare Canyon, he got to make it in time.

* * *

Back with the Mane Six VS. Boris the Red Devil scene in the works; the other ponies couldn't get near Twilight who was in the clutches of Boris's creepy little mane gently wrapping her tightly to keep her bound. The smart unicorn still tried to resist his evil magic in trying to overwhelm her sense of will with his dark magic to make her his. But this new spell of the Red Devil Pony, it's like the very dark essence of the devil is trying to corrupt the pure maiden pony itself. Boris could only smirk in seeing who much little magical resistance Twilight struggled to keep the crimson red glow of magic out of her but even her magic could not surpass that of the devil's work.

"It's almost time, your will is weakening!" Boris smirked in a sinister manner in seeing that in mere moments, Twilight will give out and he'll take control of her will.

"Don't give in Twilight!" Applejack shouted to her friend from the other side while trying to break down the minions' barrier work.

"Right, you gotta fight this!" Rainbow Dash snapped out to her friend, she even unveiled her nun-chucks in gun mode to blast their magical force against the barrier wall keeping them out of this devil's private discussion display.

"Don't let meanie Earth-Pony Hating Jerky-Mick-Devil-Face make you a two timer!" Pinkie Pie shouted off to tell her unicorn friend this while using her party cannon to blast through, but set low this time to not overdue it like any other time.

"I highly doubt Twilight would even think that." Rarity stated out with a forceful stern expression before trying to have her diamond gems try to bash against the barrier, only managing to crack tinniest of portions off.

"Hey-Hey-Hey; Back off, you ponies! You're almost breaking our barrier work here!" Boxco yelped in seeing that the minions barrier is almost done for, these mares are seriously trying to save their pal.

"Yeah, you make the wrong move and your boot is cooked!" Dum Dum tried to also make off with the threatening demand of what will happen.

"No, no, it's goose is cooked!" Boxco correctly told his pal of what should actually be said.

"Oh right, that too!" Dum Dum nods off with a silly face in getting that, but just a little.

"Please Twilight, remember your friends, remember Ceelstia, remember Nyx, remember Spike!" Fluttershy tried to reach deep for Twilight's spirit to remember that she can't give up on those counting on her. "Remember your love for…" The shy egasus pony was almost about to get to the next part of Ben Mare, only for a certain Devil-Pony to cut her off in seeing what was being hatched here.

"SILENCE," Boris snapped in fury in looking at Twilight's ego friends trying to ruin things for him again! "Trzizizitrzizivhpmm…/poowwfruvhmmm…" Soon the Devil-Pony shot a bolt from his horn that exploded off close to the middle of the remaining Mane Six & his own minions.

"Aaaaugh…" The five remaining Mane Six were blasted backwards and skidded across the field, weaken a bit. And as for Boris's minions, they sat up and saw their barrier was destroyed along with their spears, they were lucky that they lasted this long.

"Wooh, the boss almost got us during his anger issues!" Boxco yelped in surprise to see the damage almost done by Boris.

"He wouldn't do that with us in the line of fire, right?" Dum Dum asked off that the two wouldn't have been wasted, or would they?

Suddenly these two were starting to think maybe Boris would do that, but being as clueless morons as they themselves are, they're not ones to actually think that far ahead.

"You ponies shall not mention that 'name' in front of my soon to be prize!" Boris snapped off at the weaken mares that would mention the one pony that he can't stand to take Twilight from him. "Now…" Then he turned his direction with a smirking grin towards what he was doing now.

"Uagh…aaguh…" Twilight was trying to resist but the aura of the devil coming off from Boris was reaching closer to her…she was almost about to lose.

"Frsiisisfrivhhmm…" Then nearby, the same gusting wind was charging through.

"Aaaugh…aaaahh…" Twilight tries to resist, she tried to back away, but was almost going to lose Boris took notice of this mare's strong will and magic, even his devil's aura grinned wickedly while letting off a fiendish laughter that would frighten any pony's mind.

"At last…At long last, what should have been mine long ago shall be corrected now!" Boris declared out in slowly approaching Twilight with his living mane dragging the unwilling pony towards him. "Only you, Twilight Sparkle, were meant to be with the stallion that is perfect for you in every way!" The devil-pony exclaimed with his wicked smile never fading, Twilight tries to look away but her magical shield aura was fading faster than she could keep at this fight of her will. "The only thing that kept us apart was your heart for the useless Earth Ponies in being kind to them, but no more!" Boris snapped off in declaring that such useless feelings for such creatures are a worthless addition for the prize such as Twilight to keep hold of. "You'll be perfect when this spell is finished, perfect in how I see it!" The Devil's Aura was soon reaching to form hands to nearly choke the mare trying to resist, but her magic will was almost about to fad. "Mind…body…Even your HEART, until FINALLY…" Boris spoke with an even more fiendish expression as even the Devil's Aura was glowing more, and soon…Twilight's defense suddenly fell, giving the monster the win… "YOUR…SOUL…IS MIIIIINE…." Boris whispered this messing to her in a horsing voice mixed with that of the horrifying voice…of the Devil's very being himself!

"Huagh...aaaugh…" Twilight Sparkle was starting to feel herself begin to drift, a loose tear came from her right eye, looking up at the fiendish Devil's Aura about to steal…her soul's will that makes her who she is.

"Yesssisisiss…" Boris spoke with a slight slithering snake voice as Twilight's very soul was starting to drift from her body by the Devil's Aura, he has finally won! Nyx and the fillies looks horified and were about to step in when...

"Frsususisivhmm…/Powwwvhhmmm….." Just then, something of such mach-speed gusted through in a blaze of win and soon broke through the Devil's Aura and…made contact with Boris's left cheek side.

"Nnnnnnn-ooorrruuuaaghh….." The sudden picture was slowly playing how Boris was getting a slow reaction to something that was giving him the left hove shot. "Wruuaagh…AAAAAHHH…" Slowly, but steadily, his body was beginning to react on the spot until it went up to a much faster pace of his screaming in pain. "Claspfrvuhhmmmm…" Just then, when the speed went back to normal, Boris was shoot off and crashed into a nearby wall while even the spell of the Devil's Aura faded, releasing Twilight and freeing her soul to return to her body.

"Boss," Boxco and Dum Dum yelped in turning around in seeing this unbelievable outcome, what just happened before their eyes?

"Whipgrivhmm…" Suddenly, the two stooges yelped in being hogtied by Applejack's rope as the Mane Six were back up again.

"Uh-oh," Boxco and Dum Dum yelped in knowing this won't end well after what they put them through.

"One…Two…THREE," Suddenly, the Mane Six used their strength in helping Applejack with these two jerks by swinging them around until… "Whipfruvhmm…" Then shot the two stooges of Boris' group off the tied end rope's part towards another distance.

"Waaaughh…Gaaulpvhmm…" Then while the two evil minions screamed, they yelped from crashing against another wall and left apparently dazed.

"Wow." Apple Bloom whispers to her friend.

"Mommy's safe, but how?" The Nyx clone asks quietly and amazed. How did this happen?

"So who just saved Twilight and her soul just now?" Phobos asks astounded until he gasps upon seeing someone, "You!"

Now returning to the picture shows that as Boris was standing up, he glared at what stopped him. Standing before Twilight, who slowly started to reawaken after that horrifying ordeal, saw the one pony she wished for, standing in front of her like a heroic knight of her dreams was Ben Mare, his Cutie Mark glowing with a brightly force of power unlike any other and the expression on this stallion was of sheer courage and determination that were gazing at the fiend before him.

"Boris, I'm going to tell you this only once!" Ben Mare spoke with a look and tough attitude that really showed off his angry side of his usually calm side. "KEEP YOUR HOOVES OFF OF TWILIGHT!" He snapped loudly at this Devil-Pony creep trying to make Twilight his when she doesn't want to and wants to be with Ben instead because she picked him freely out of anyone.

"Oh really, this coming from the same colt that was too much a wimp to do anything," Boris remarked off in glaring at his rival for Twilight, even bringing up the past.

"At least I was no bully in school!" Ben snapped off at Boris' insult of who he was while reminding this guy of his deeds.

"Well I was more popular than you, you were an outcast!" Boris snapped off in telling Ben on what roles they played in school.

"Yeah, because you abuse your popularity to turn ponies against me," Ben snapped off with an upset tone in recalling what this guy went and did with his hold over their school as colts.

"Well excuse me, if you said your mother was Celestia then you wouldn't have been that way!" Boris remotely remarked off in sarcasm to say things could been different if folks knew who Ben Mare really was.

"I didn't need to become famous to earn friends, unlike someone that smoothes himself in fillies' and mares' heart!" Ben snarled off in telling Boris this message off, including what this guy has also done.

"At least I had decency to get them attractive to me and you barely even had much dating experience!" Boris snapped off with an annoyed tone in saying what he managed to do and what this guy never had the courage for.

"At least if I did, it'll be with one, not be a Filly or Mare Batcher like you!" Ben snapped off to say that Boris was too much of someone's ego going for many fillies' and mares' hearts from his colt years to his stallion years of age.

"You wanna make something of it, momma's little Earth-Pony Chicken!" Boris snapped off in now challenging Ben along with calling him names.

"I'll be glad to make something of it here and now, School-House Bully!" Ben snapped off to tell this guy off while almost insulting Boris in the same manner.

"Sourpuss," Boris snapped off with another insult name.

"Cunning-Snake," Ben Mare snapped off his next insult towards this guy.

"Outcast," Boris snared off with raging eyes at this guy here.

"Mare-Hogger," Ben offended Boris in what he is now.

"Demon Pony Beast," Boris angrily shouted with fury in what this guy is and always be.

"Gun-Blaster Hornet," Ben shouted off with fury in knowing how much this guy would shot first and ask questions later.

Many of the others were seeing these guys were really getting into the whole insult thing. One couldn't help but feel that this was turning into something in where two colts from school were dishing out their own remarks towards the other and going off to insult the other. It was almost silly to watch this stuff go on and some even wondered if they should interfere in this matter to remind any of their task still at hand here. Though the invisible CMC couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Twilight, ye ever wonder if Ben would act 'dis way later in his colt years?" Applejack asked her friend if this action was some surprised feelings Ben wanted to lash out at Boris all these years.

"Honestly, I didn't think Ben could hold that much grudge, but from what Boris did, I wouldn't be that much surprised." Twilight answered off to her friend in a puzzled but honest opinion about what was happening here now.

"Golly, who knew that they would act this way?" Fluttershy spoke a bit surprised in never guessing Boris and Ben would behavior like they were colts again.

"Like two colts that are fighting over a filly, huuugh, I've seen this action before." Rarity declared off with her noble statement and sighed in understanding how such a simple action would make some ponies go loopy over such things.

"Yeah, well I'm liking to see how this turns out!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a wide smirk in liking to see how this turns out to end.

"Oh-oh, I'm hoping Ben wins in the argument's end!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in stating who she thinks will win but in the argument and not the actual fight.

"No-Talent Earth-Pony Scalawag," Boris snapped off back at Ben with the same argument and insults that went on while the others chatted.

"I HAVE A TALENT! Devil-Saint," Ben snapped off once again in countering Boris's cruel insults with his own remarking attitude personality.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Boris snapped off in having enough of this petty games and useless chatters. "Words will get us nowhere! ACTION WILL!" The Devil-Pony snared off in declaring that if the two wanna get something done, they should be acting, not using words to debate the matter.

"My thoughts exactly, Boris," Ben responded in agreement with his old hated enemy and bully of the past. "And this time, I won't be caught off guard!" The stallion declared in recalling what happened in the pass, he let Boris off once, but this time, he won't be taken out behind a second time by this guy or his sneaky tricks.

"Hah!" Boris laughed off that claim like it was some joke to him. "Even if you were lucky to be saved to return to your normal Earth-Filth Pony life, you stood a better chance as the Demon Pony!" Boris remarked off towards Ben Mare in the chances he 'once' had as the Demon Pony long ago. "And what can you, a former Demon Pony, possibly have to challenge a Devil Pony of my newly acquired talent!" The ego Devil-Pony declared in seeing that he has the upper hand, or hoof in this case, against the normal Earth Pony before him.

"It's true; I may not have the same abilities when I was the Demon Pony. But I soon gain a power that chose me!" Ben Mare declared with a determine face as he showed the Triforce Mark on his flank as it shined a bit. "I'm now the keeper of the Triforce Mark, and as my Cutie Mark, I serve to use it to beat the living day lights out of you!" Ben Mare exclaimed in how he has been chosen to be wielder to the great power and shall use it for good reasons…which is beating Boris for all those bully times as colts.

"Please, you were nothing as a Earth-Filth colt, even more less yourself as the Demon Pony, and even normal, that's precisely who you'll be…" Boris was remotely and dryly stating that even now, there is only one thing that Ben Mare is to him and always will be, "NOTHING! Triforce Mark or NOT," The Devil-Pony snared off with a loud tone before positioning himself, "And when I'm done, the only good thing besides making Twilight mine is killing you and taking that mark's power for my own!" Boris declared out with a fiendish smirk, killing his rival will be good for his pride and besides having Twilight Sparkle to himself, he'll have the great power of the Triforce, he'll be unstoppable!

Then Boris jumped into the air with the aid of his wings to be hovering over the group below him. Ben glared at Boris, thinking that this guy was up to something, and whatever it is, it would not be a good thing to underestimate this Devil Pony.

"Prepare to meet your end; I've learned this spell to bring a sense of déjà vu into the picture!" Boris shouted off towards his hated rival as he has the perfect spell to end things and when it's done…it'll seem familiar to many. "Frsisisifirvhmm…" Soon, a tiny spark was made from the tip of this guy's horn which grew increased in size and transformed into a black-red ball the size of the moon.

Many that saw this had nearly gasped in horror but there was something even more familiar about that move, it looked almost like…

"The Devil's Red Sun," Ben Mare yelped out in shock and terror, the hero can't believe that he's seeing something that once could have been the end for him as the Demon Pony.

"Yes, only this time…it's made that when it makes contact, it's suppose to break!" Boris made a wicked grin expression in stating what he had here is something that is supposed to be destroyed, unlike the original Talent Swap Spell. "And soon, it'll take out not only you, but everyone else here!" The Devil-Pony exclaimed out with a maddening grin in how he'll finally end all those who oppose him with this.

"Wha…you're willing to destroy all of us here? Even your own minions to kill me?" Ben Mare yelped in horror and shock, has Boris lost all senses? He's willing to kill the Mane Six, his own men of Boxco and Dum Dum, just to get to him…two words: HE'S INSANE!

"Don't threat, before the final end, I'll safely teleport Twilight away!" Boris exclaimed off with a remark expression that he'll save Twilight before such an act even happens. "The only ones that cannot escape from this shall perish under its wrath!" As the Devil-Pony grinned more sinisterly, he soon wielded his mightiest magical spell attack above him before… "Now DIE...DEVIL'S SUN OBLIVION!" Boris roared out loud in declaring the end for all as he shouted his spell's name for all to know and fear…for their lasting moments in being alive.

"Prufruvhmmm…" Soon Boris unleashed a devastating through from his horn and sent forth his mighty Devil's Sun Oblivion off to eradicate all before him!

The Mane Six began to worry in seeing this, this spell looks really powerful and destructive, one hit and it's all over!

"EEEEEEK; IT'S HEADING FOR US!" Fluttershy shrieked out in horror in seeing that destructive force on the way to them.

"'Dat thing will burn us like burned marshmallows!" Applejack exclaimed out the grim thought of what was going to happen to them.

"I'm too young to PERISH in a ball of flames!" Rarity cried out to hold her face, picturing the demented ideas of what would become of her looks.

"WHAT'LL WE DO NOW, TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight to shake her up in quickly needing an answer out of this and really fast too!

"I..I..ugh…" Twilight couldn't come up with an answer with one, she didn't know a spell to stop Boris's attack, and two, Rainbow's shaking was making it hard for the smart pony to get her sentences and thoughts straight.

"RUN FOR COVER!" Pinkie Pie jumped up to scream out the only thing to do now…IS PANIC!

"You're crazy as ever Boris; luckily, I have one spell to turn the tables!" Ben Mare exclaimed with a stern expression, seeing Boris's evil was never ending, time he turn the tables here. "Trissisifirvhmm…" Suddenly, Ben's Triforce Mark glowed and in front of the stallion was a golden line in the shape of a triangle pyramid with the point facing against the attacker. "Wsisisivhmmm…." Suddenly, in a strange plot-twist, the attack Boris unleashed was slowly starting to shrink and its power being…contained by Ben's spell.

"Wha…IMPOSSIBLE," Boris roared out in shock, this cannot be happening here, "My attack! How," The Devil-Pony shouted in demanding to know, how Ben Mare's little stunt stopped that coliseum spell to end things.

"This spell is something unique I came across with the Triforce's Wisdom." Ben explained out as his spell was cutting Boris's attack to almost half its threatening size. "With enough Power to it, I can trap my enemy's own most powerful attacks." True to those words, the monster watched as his strongest spell was soon contain in that golden magical line form of a triangle with the glowing red sphere which was once the devil-pony's own magic. "And now with Courage, I'll now redirect it back at its user!" Once Ben stated those very words, his spell was changing the destructive and evil of Boris's red sphere of negative magical flow to a bright yellow sphere that held positive force to it. "Triforce: Tri-Reversal!" Ben Mare announced the name of his new spell attack, as his Cutie Mark glowed in activating his spell. "Prrsuusvhhmmm…" And with a bright golden ray of light was fired directly towards Boris's direction within the skies, almost awe-inspiring sight to see.

"Noooohh…Nooooohh…NOOOHHHH!" Boris yelped in fear in witnessing this unbelievable force heading straight for him as he summoned his Devil's Aura to shield him. "Powwwfruvhmmm…" But as that may have protected him, the attack was piercing through, with the Devil's Aura letting off a moony cry from fading away from the powerful positive spell. "THIS…CAN'T BE…losing to you not once as the Demon Pony but TWICE and as a filthy-Earth-Pony!" Boris shouted out in utter disbelief, he was going to lose to Ben Mare AGAIN and he cannot keep the spell at bay any longer…. "KURPOWWWFRUVHMMM…" Suddenly, the attack exploded soon afterwards in shrouding the Devil-Pony in it's mist. "Arrruuuuuaaaghhh…" Boris screamed from within the explosion, his entire image almost look like in a state of shock as that said image was blown away soon afterwards. Soon, it wasn't long before Ben Mare cease his spell after it completed its task and the beam that was fired vanished afterwards, there in the skies, looked like nothing could have survived that attack especially from the Triforce Elements times three!

"Whoa..." The CMC exclaims in quiet amazement and eagerness.

"Do it again, do it again!" Phobos exclaims eagerly, making the ponies shake their heads at the dragon's request.

"And it looks like the Devil Pony got his tail whooped!" Rainbow exclaims excitedly while crossing her upper fore legs.

"Ben...Ben!" Twilight exclaims, hugging her true love happily. "You're here...I missed you..."

"I missed you too." Ben said gently as the two lovers kiss.

"Awww..." The invisible CMC said...a bit too loudly, they just got heard.

"Eeeek; what was that?" Fluttershy yelps as she looks around for the source of the 'awww'.

"What? Who's there?" Applejack demands puzzled.

Ben, after removing his lips, chuckles while saying, "Okay, girls, come out of hiding. I know you are there."

Soon the Nyx clone removes her camouflage spell, bringing her and the CMC out of hiding. She pouts, "How did you know that we were here?"

"Come on, my Triforce Mark alerted me to your presence. Plus, your 'aww' sounds too familiar."

"Nyx; what are you and your friends doing here?" Twilight ask in bewilderment upon seeing what she thinks is Nyx and her CMC friends. "I thought you were with Golden Heart's group in the Garoozis!

"Oh, Ah know but we thought we decided 'ta come an' help." Apple Bloom said awkwardly while the fillies look down. "Guess yew didn't need our help."

"Just be glad 'dat Boris didn't kill yew...or yew would be in big trouble, little filly." Applejack said to her sister sternly but she smiles. "But it's good 'ta see yew anyhow."

"Phobos? May I ask why you were here?" Ben asks Phobos puzzled. "You are supposed to watch Nyx."

"Oh, I was part of Golden Heart's rescue party. He got me to stick with the girls." Phobos admits to Ben with a shrug.

"Wait, 'watch Nyx'?" Pinkie Pie asks a bit confused. "Uh, what do you mean? Nyx was grabbed by Boris and his meanie pals...and she was supposed to be with you to bring Spikey...ARGH; HEAD HURTS!"

The fillies look down awkwardly. Scootaloo admits, "We got a confession to make, though I think Ben Mare knows already. The Nyx with us isn't the real deal. It's a clone."

"What?" Some of the Mane Six ask in shock and alarm.

"Yeeeeah, Nyx left a clone to watch over things while she left with her daddy." Sweetie admits meekly. "We kinda kept it a secret and wait to see how events are."

"Wow, looks like your daughter is real talented to make a clone spell!" Rainbow exclaims to Twilight excitedly.

"Ugh, I am going to have a talk with her when this is over." Twilight groans a bit, shocked that her daughter did a clone spell without telling her. "Where is Nyx?"

"Oh, she is back at the castle, ready to put the jump on Lorcan when the time comes for Golden Heart's signal." Phobos answers, much to Twilight and Ben's shock.

"What; is she out of her hay picking mind?!"

"Well, Golden Heart wanted her to use the Stare that she picked up from Fluttershy to freeze Lorcan so that Shining and his troops can escape once we saved you and get the Elements back."

"Great, I just hope that Lorcan doesn't kill her." Ben groans a bit as Twilight then takes the Elements, putting them in her bag. "Why didn't I saw this before?"

"At least we got the Elemets back." Twilight said with a sigh. "We just now just to get back to Golden Heart or let him know that we're out of the castle so that..."

"Crusspfruvhmm….." Then soon afterwards, something fatly fell from the skies and crashed right near the ground. The gang decided that it would be best to inspect this oddly unknown event, just to play it safe. After leaving the spot with the Elements of Harmony now reclaimed in their hooves, they'll have to find time to remove the spell that Lorcan placed on them so they don't repeat their 'last' mistake. Now when the gang reached the explosive crash site, they saw something in which they needed worry, it was only the lying defeat of an enemy; the Red Devil, Boris.

"Aaaand, he's out!" Pinkie exclaims with a giggle. "For good, I hope."

Finally, the Mane Six took a sigh of relief when they saw they managed to defeat Boris, the Red Devil. There he lied, the enemy they have fought so hard to take down was now down and appearing unable to move.

"Jeez, you think after the last time we fought Boris, he at least make it easier for us," Rainbow remarked off in seeing that the damage all around them and themselves was proof that facing Boris the Red Devil was no easy picnic especially when the gang once fought him during the Demon Pony case and that guy was truly unstoppable while under the light of the Devil's Red Sun.

"If it was easy, then we wouldn't be outta breath." Applejack rolled her eyes at Rainbow complaining for what they've handled would have been difficult from the start.

"Oh, I'm just glad that fiasco is over with!" Rarity sighed in relief to seeing that the ponies can at least managed to get out of the state in one piece, but they may need to clean themselves up from taking up such filth.

"Then we should celebrate with a party for beating that Meany-Jerk-Devil-Pony-Boris for the second time in a row!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a cheery smile in knowing just what to do, throw a party, what else.

"My only concern is possibly getting him back to Canterlot to give us some answers for our questions." Twilight Sparkle stated with a serious expression on her face that she only what's to take Boris in for interrogations.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked from being puzzled, why do such a thing for Boris when the Devil Pony is banished by exile.

"Boris maybe a jerk for plotting things, making himself be the big, important stallion, and for going so far as wanting everything that is the best for him. But for a while, I think something is up with him during the time with the Demon Pony case!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed out in stating some pointed out facts about Boris, some more puzzling than the usual. "Since Lorcan freed Ben while he was still the Demon Pony and Boris worked with him, the latter could give us information on how to stop that villain, or at least find a way to keep Lorcan still long enough to use the Elements once we get his essence out!" The smart pony exclaimed out an idea of forcing Boris into helping them defeat Lorcan in some way.

"But mommy, how can we defeat someone who have such a power to release Boris from the Void?" Nyx asked her mommy with a cautiously concern face in seeing Twilight say something that sounds impossible to perform.

"We thought anypony trapped in 'dat place ain't never return," Apple Bloom shook her head in believing that once trapped in the Void, there's no coming back.

"At least, that's what Celestia and Luna stated." Sweetie Belle spoke from thinking over in remembering what the Royal Pony Sisters stated to the group before.

"Man, that place may as well be changed to 'almost' inescapable imprisonment!" Scootaloo shrug off to rhetorically say that the Void's known reputation maybe changed a bit.

"But Twilight is right." Ben Mare spoke with a serious face to step near his love in siding with her solid facts. "Lorcan must be stopped. If anything, Boris might be able to lead us to understanding on how to defeat him." Ben's words made the others nod in feeling such thoughts will have to be agreed upon. Boris is a key in the war against Lorcan.

"Well what we wait for, let's grab him!" Phobos shrugs off to say in feeling that the gang may as well take the evil devil pony in for questioning.

Suddenly without much noticed, Boxco and Dum-Dum had entered the scene. Dum Dum flew on his wings while Boxco used his horn's magic to make himself fly.

"Oh no, what have they done to the boss?" Dum Dum yelped in seeing that the goody-two-shoe ponies managed to beat Boris the Red Devil, not good.

"We gotta help him and this here's the ticket!" Boxco exclaimed from using his horn to levitate up a strange potion of black elixir inside that seemed 'spooky' from the right light angle, "Here Boris!" The unicorn shouted below his boss in what he and Dum Dum got that can help their leader out against the ones here.

No sooner did the troublesome duo flew backwards before rushing forwards which they let some portion powder drop from the sky to land on the beaten Boris. The ponies saw something strange, his body was radiating with colors from the spell that was poured onto him. Then Boxco and Dum Dum made another round trip pass where Boris lay with a second dosage of the mysterious potion they were giving to the Devil Pony.

"Nrrugh…" Boris suddenly moved up from his grounded spot to get the feeling in his legs while still glowing.

"What are them two blockheads up 'ta now?" Applejack asked from a raised eyebrow in seeing something was happening and Boxco and Dum Dum are doing a weird set up.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good!" Rarity sternly stated in seeing how those two minions of Boris are trying something that maybe equally dangerous.

"Then I know just how to end it, everybody behind me!" Pinkie Pie stated with a serious face as she came up front of everypony and reached behind her back to reveal her Party Cannon. "This is the job for the Party Cannon!" The pink pony declared out in what she's gonna do to change the outcome before it happens.

"Um, what are you going to do here, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked shyly in being unsure what her friend was going to be trying here.

"Silly, it's simple!" Pinkie Pie had a silly face at her friend before facing Boris's state with a seriously determined one. "I shoot Boris with my cannon's dial setting it to 'blow them miles away' mark so that whatever happens, he'll be miles away!" The pink pony explained which soon afterwards, she set her cannon's dials to 'Blow Them Miles Away' on the mark and the cannon were charging up.

"Then why are we behind you then?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a little hesitates to ask why the others need to take cover behind their friend.

"To hang on and watch the show!" Pinkie Pie smiled from what she said to her friend just as she put on her crazy face and pulled the trigger rope to activate her cannon to 'lock-on' and fire away.

"Uh Pinkie, I think one of the 'other' dials you've put in says differently of what you wanted." Rainbow Dash points with a nervous face in seeing over her friend's shoulder, something on the cannon that was not right by her eyes.

Then from looking over at her cannon, the pink pony did noticed underneath her cannon's normal dial setting was something label 'Forward/Reverse' on it. And from seeing that the red arrow dial is facing the 'Reverse' setting, it can only mean one thing…a problem.

"Uh-oh," Pinkie Pie yelped in realizing a big mistake was made without her paying any attention to it.

"Oh boy; something tells me, this'll blow up in our faces! And my senses are usual right on that account!" Phobos stated in feeling that this may get a little bad for him and his friends.

"BAM…" Then the Party Cannon fired off a big shot from where above the scene, we see smoke clouds covering the spot…with one tiny detail unprepared for, "WAAUGH-AAAAUGH." Soon the ponies were seen screaming from being shot off in the air as they were heading directly towards the back end side of Nightmare Canyon. It would seem that Pinkie Pie forgot the setting on her cannon's function which instead of blasting her enemy away, it blasted her and her friends away from the spot they were in that are miles apart by a good day's worth of travel.

Suddenly, there was a little musical theme being heard in the background (Big-Boss, First Opening Only) just as Boris seemed strange.

"Something's…Urghmm…OFF. I feel…STRANGE. GRUUAARRRUGH…" Boris was holding his sides as his colorful appearance by the potion faded to replace a dark mist color over his body. He even let out a roaring cry from feeling something was affecting him real bad.

"Um, boss?" Boxco spoke in feeling kinda nervous at what's happening to Boris.

"What's going on?" Dum Dum asked in finding this was something neither were expecting to see.

"My MIND….GOING…BLANK…" Boris gruffly his voices that sounded like a mixture of water gobbles and a deepening tone. "I FEEL LIKE…like…RAMPAGING! GRAAUURRGHHH…" As the devil-pony roared out this statement in near pain, his body was growing darker, shaping itself, and looked to be…growing.

"YIKES!" Both Dum Dum and Boxco yelped in seeing something really was going on with Boris, so that left one thing to do. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Both minions stated before they each tried to go their own direction, "Gulp!" Of course since the two paid no attention, they smacked into the other that wanted to go left and the other right. But after shaking off that feeling, they immediately had to act and flew out far away with Boxco's horn glowing to magically make the two teleport out of this spot.

Once the troublesome duo flew and vanished by teleportation magic, the next event took place. With that little bit of background music ceases out, Boris's body was growing at a rapid rate. The grounds and all surrounding structures were collapsing from his growth and strange shape-changing events affecting his body. But the shadowy mass still prevent from seeing much else as all we can do is wait and see…what events shall happen with Boris, The Red Devil now.

Author's note  
Looks like Boris isn't down just yet; Things are getting more intense as he returns in a new form. In the next chapter, the Mane Six, Ben, Phobos, the Nyx Clone and the CMC fights the new version of Boris. How will they beat him? And will Shining and Big Macintosh escape with the real Nyx? Read, review and suggest!

Boris's new spell was an idea that VISION-KING got from Frieza and his Death Ball, it really does seem like the Devil's Red Sun, but differently. And Ben Mare's attack kinda was inspired from a Super Smash Bros. Super Move of Link, only this time, he's using the triangle form in which it really shows off a powerful side for villains to watch out for, you know. Plus, VISION-KING ENVISIONED the whole Boris trying to corrupt Twilight & take her soul's free will as an inspired idea from Mortal Kombat from Shang Tsung. Because that character, from the movie live-action version, according to my pal, was so good in saying 'Your Soul Is Mine!' in such a demented way, it sends chills down one's spine, you know?


	13. Chapter 12: Emerge, The Black Devil!

Author's note  
All right, folks, time for the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Emerge, The Black Devil!

At the hole that the CMC came out with their robot the Garoozis, two dragon guards are there investigating, they are suspicious as the two spoke the hole with their weapons.

Suddenly some powder got onto the two, the dragons looks confused; Suddenly, one of them gasps as he jumps around, screaming, "No, no, NOT SPIDERS; GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!"

"No, Lorcan, please! Don't kill me! I will never fail again!" The second dragon screams frantically as he fell to the floor whimpering. And yet, nothing appears that are scaring the two dragons at all!

The Resistance shows up, looking amazed as the two dragons are paralyzed with fear by something in their imaginations. Cheerilee ask Zecora, "Zecora, what did you do to them?" The zebra was the one who threw the powder right on them.

"It's my fear powder which will give the target hallucinations of his or her darkest fear that he must confront to be cured of." Zecora explains to Cheeriee making her worried, "Oh, but no worries. I only use the powder on my enemies."

"Weird, for some reason, you did something like that in another lifetime but as a villain, not the nice zebra you really are."

The gang quickly head into the role, the Garoozis led the way. The Resistance looks amazed by the machines that the Flim-Flam brothers have left behind.

"Incredible, these are the Flim-Flam brothers' weapons?" Soarin' ask the Garoozis group eagerly. "Awesome!"

"Yeah," Flitterheart said as she yelps, being freaked out by the face description of the Naga Troopers. "The snake ones look like they need work though."

"But the machines look perfect!" Bon-Bon exclaims as she nods to her roommate Lyra.

"Yeah, we can swipe them and use them for our own!" Pipsqueak explains from inside the machine.

"Quickly, let's do so." Golden Heart insists as the Resistance grabs the machines and try some of them out. It looks like there's no problem too big that they can't handle. "Perfect, we may..."

Suddenly, outside the doors near a window, they see a large shadow (to which it's a ore-beginning of what's happening) just outside Nightmare Moon's castle. Cherry Pie yelps as she asks, "What is that?"

* * *

The scene is showing us the back side of Nightmare Canyon, at this time of the night with a full moon tonight, where all appears to be fine, except for one event.

"Waauugh-aaaaaaaahhh," Yep, the descending screaming ponies falling like a star as they soon land from their out of control blast projectile position onto some snow. Once they themselves landed in the snow, many of the ponies were popping their heads out to gasp for some air while recovering from that surprise event that happened to them.

"Ugh, is everypony alright?" Twilight Sparkle spoke out from looking around to see if her friends were injured or worst.

"Ugh, if by fine, yew mean crashed landed in snow 'dat saved our hides fro' a serious impact, then yeah, sure!" Applejack rubbed her noggin while remarking the fact that the others are all fine and dandy as can be.

"Well, at least this snow's wet vapors can provide the proper cleaning from that filth we've gain from that fight." Rarity spoke from removing some snow off her by sweeping it off and across her fur.

"That was a surprise; I didn't think Pinkie Pie's cannon could blast us all the way here from where we were." Fluttershy spoke in surprise to realize just what had taken place with the group from their pink pony friend's cannon having such unexpected surprises.

"Um, sorry guys, kinda my bad for forgetting that," Pinkie Pie sheepishly exclaimed from seeing that it was kinda her fault that the ponies got shot up to this place without much warning.

"Yeah, that blast was too powerful, that even Pegasus ponies couldn't regain their balance to fly straight." Rainbow Dash spoke off from taking to the air in seeing all around the gang's spot that from where they were going from that shot made it hard for anyone to get out of.

"Wait, where's Ben Mare?" Twilight Sparkle asked from worrying over the fact that Ben Mare, her love, was not with the group upon crash landing.

"Ah reckon he must be further along 'de mountain." Apple Bloom suggested to Twilight in what must have happened that sounded right.

"Then I say we go find him!" Scootaloo declared out with a determined expression that they go out and find Ben Mare.

"But what about what Twilight wanted to do with Boris?" Sweetie Belle reminded the others with worry about Boris who they forgot about.

"Mommy or Miss Sparkle, they're right. What should we do?" The Nyx clone asked a bit confused to Twilight in what can be done. "Go look for the real Nyx's daddy or go back to capture Boris?" The little black filly clone was unsure which choice they would have to go with.

"Sweety, I'm sure we can look for your daddy, even if you are Nyx's clone, and besides, Boris is in no shape to go anywhere." Twilight Sparkle spoke from a gentle tone to the clone of her daughter that they can be sure to look for Ben Mare as they themselves know for a fact that while Boris is down still with no help, they can find their missing friend. Even if the clone is that of her daughter, Twilight cares for her nevertheless. "Although, what Boxco and Dum Dum poured on Boris still has my concerns on alert?" The smart pony stated from thinking over for a second thought in being curious to what happened earlier.

"Please, we got him before, what can that so called…'Red-Devil' pony do next?" Phobos remarked off with a wave off, as in thinking there was nothing to worry about with Boris taken down, right?

"Crumvhmm…" Suddenly, the entire mountain felt a large tremor that shook the entire structure, including those in the castle of Nightmare Moon itself.

"EARTH-QUAAAAKE," Pinkie Pie screamed out in shock while the others were trying to keep their balance to what's going on now.

"How can there be an Earthquake on a mountain?" Rainbow Dash asked from flying up to see that this strange action to happen now was too bizarre.

"Woooh, what's happening Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked her big sister if something serious was going down.

"Ah don't know, but yew fillies stay close to us!" Applejack exclaimed while addressing to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and the Nyx clone to stick close to the big ponies.

"How's this happening?" Sweetie Belle asked in not being sure how this was happening to where the ponies are of this sudden Earth shaking feeling.

* * *

Suddenly the fight with Lorcan stops from all of the shaking, they see something truly shocking. Shining exclaims in shock, "Steel Hooves! Are you seeing that?!"

"Eeyup, and I wish I haven't!" Big Macintosh exclaims in alarm and worry.

"Looks like he has done it after all," Lorcan laughs madly, much to the two heroes' concern.

"What? Who did?" Shining demands to Lorcan angrily. This only made the villain smile devilishly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

During that time someone in the shadows a figure sees what is happening. (She is the one that thrown the dagger at Boris and was the one that send that note to the ponies and that threatening note at Lorcan). Then she says, "It seems this may not be good. I hope the ponies can win. I better get moving."

With that she goes deeper into the shadows until she could no longer be seen.

* * *

"Ahhh," Rarity screamed out as she and the others watched out for falling boulders made of snow. "Could somepony tell me why a mountain is trying to drop frozen boulders on us?" Rarity asked in a dry remarking tone in not finding what happens to be anything pleasant to experience again.

"How's this happening?" Scootaloo asked in why this had to be happening now, especially since they've never dealt with Earthquakes before.

Then Fluttershy saw lots of crows flying away from the forest and by the sounds of their calls were all frighten.

"Something of this unnatural feeling is scaring the animals away. I can feel it from hearing their cries, something isn't right." Fluttershy spoke out with much concern and worry from sensing something was wrong, the animals are running from…something that's coming.

"Well of course anything would be scared, but this shaking couldn't do all that! Right," Twilight Sparkle noted that while the Earthquake could scare some animals out of their homes to avoid danger, but feeling danger approaching from something else couldn't be right or could it?

"Eeeep; Woohh-Oooh; HIiiiyh," Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was acting out strangely from some unknown movements and sounds, all of which caught some attention. This got everyone to worry in knowing this was the infamous 'Pinkie Sense' that never steered them wrong of what unexpected thing may show up.

"Oh great, Pinkie's senses are going up!" Applejack slapped her forehead in seeing what the pink pony was doing, with this shaking Earth, it could only be more bad news.

"But that usually means something is going to happen, doesn't it?" The Nyx clone asked off in recalling what Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense is supposed to do.

Suddenly as the pink pony stopped, she felt her surroundings and heard something off in the distance…and it was a low tune…rumble.

"What the," Pinkie Pie responded in feeling something was really off about now but it just got weirder. "Cruvhm-cruvhmm…" As the boulders were falling from above the ponies' heads, the pink pony nearly yelped in hearing…a musical theme of sinister evil, "Oh my goodness! It's the Baby Bowser theme from Yoshi's Island!"

"Ah, come again there Pinkie? Wooh," Rainbow Dash tried to ask with a skeptical face before the pink pony grabbed and shook her like a panicky kid holding a rag doll.

"THAT'S IT! MY PINKIE SENSE IS SAYING BIG TROUBLE OF THE MASSIVELY KIND IS COMING!" Pinkie Pie shouted out from shaking Rainbow Dash enough to have the dare-devil pony's eyes be swirling around from all the shaking.

"Pinkie; what's coming?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a forceful gentle tone in wanting her friend to say what's wrong with a clear statement that they can follow.

Suddenly, the pink pony with wide scared eyes just did the one thing she could. "THAT! HIIIIIM," Pinkie Pie pointed in stating something over the horizon of their spot, closer to where the gang last where at.

Soon the falling boulders from the mountain had ceased just as the ponies looked in front of them to see…something from within the shadows of the ground beginning to…be seen by the eyes. It appeared to be a pony of an alicorn kind from the wings and horn, but with very much pitch, blacken fur coat, spike-mane and long flat tail of a dark silver color, and those clear full blank glowing eyes that glowed in the dark. What was truly freaky was that the body standing on its back legs with clawed toes, arms revealed that the hooves were now neon-yellow claws; even the back looked to have grown out a dark/gray spiky-shell with yellow spikes shown pointing out. The scary still was the pony muzzle looking more dragon's jaw, having two spike horns curved back over behind the head and the entire body layout appeared more humanoid with more muscle mass and scaly like a dragon. But what was the really BIG scary deal was how tall this creature was, he was a 1,000, no 2,000, no wait, 5,000, no….by far rising up to 10,000 FEET! This colossus titan rose up from the shadowy fields, and from his standard appearance…he seemed almost familiar to be…but even that seem impossible? Or could it…?

"Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack let out a gasp of shock in seeing the mere size of this creature was bigger than anything ever saw.

"Is…is that…Boris?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in terror, that couldn't be it, Boris was never something like…'that' before.

"Did he…have a growth-spurt?" Fluttershy muttered with much frighten tone in her voice in staring up at what can only be described as…a nightmare comes true.

"I say yeah, from being a Red-Devil to a Black-Devil!" Phobos spoke with such overly shocked expression that even he never expected this outcome.

Suddenly, as Boris, now called as the Black Devil, stood high above from his height from his cease growth; Even though he seem big from a very far view of where the ponies looking at him was, Boris was far bigger when he comes up closer. Practically everyone from nearly all over Equestria can see this colossus titan for miles around even from Ponyville seeing something was in the Nightmare Canyon. And then suddenly, the music started to pick up the beat, and when that usually happens, it means…the troubles are just getting started.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRRAAARRRROOGH," Boris let out a monstrous roar that shook the very ground and from his mightily gust of humongous wings, blown all the large boulders off the ground into the air.

"AAAHHHHHHH…HE'S A BEAST!" Rarity screamed out in terror, this was one side of Boris that no one wished to even see.

"He's HUGE!" Scootaloo screamed out in wide eyes in seeing how tall Boris was, he could looked to have touched the top of the clouds if they weren't so far from seeing a different side.

"He looks real mean!" Sweetie Belle stated out with concerns, with how Boris has become, who's to say he's not going to really be upset for what the gang has done to him?

"He's making everything in Equestria shake! Wohohoho," Apple Bloom exclaimed from the wobbling feeling under her hooves as she and the others tried to get a solid firm on the ground.

Soon Boris cease his roaring as he looked before him was where the back of Nightmare Canyon was and were some heroes were station in seeing this beast's action.

"Wooh; INCOMING!" Rainbow Dash yelped to dash over near the 3 CMC Fillies direction and for good reasons too.

"CRUSH!" Without warning, a boulder crashed down that broke a portion of the mountain's side where those that got out of the way made it out unscratched.

"LOOK OUT!" Fluttershy shouted in shock as she saw another boulder heading towards Phobos & the Nyx clone who looked up in blank expression in not knowing what to do.

"CRUSH!" Then a second boulder fell from the next spot over those in danger but those that got out had just barely got a close shave there.

"He can make it rain boulders from the sky!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed out in shock to believe that some pony can actually do a trick like that. "Even I never picture that happening!" The pink pony stated out that never before, has it ever rained ROCKS, base to her knowledge.

But if that wasn't terrible enough, Boris, as the new Black Devil, was slowly beginning to move his way towards the mountain.

"He's coming this way!" The Nyx clone stated to the group of Boris movement and he's trying to make an approach to their side.

"Twilight;wWhat's gone an' done happen 'ta him?" Applejack looked to her smart friend for possibly having an answer to what has made Boris changed, even more so then before.

"I'm not sure, but whatever that potion he was in contact with turn him into something larger, stronger and almost more…dragon-hybrid." Twilight Sparkle looked to be having some serious major thinking about the situation; this was something truly unexpected in what's happened in Boris's case.

"Eeep; you mean he's become a…Dragon Pony?" Fluttershy yelped in terror in imagining such a thing to come true. She was afraid of big, large, scary adult dragons while Spike & Phobos were the acceptance, but to realize that there can be one that's more related to a pony and is something of a hybrid species, it's too much!

"Ain't nothing! Let's not forget Rainbow's own creation Metal Iron the Invincible!" Rarity points out Rainbow's creation Metal Iron the Invincible.

"Who said I want to even though I have to slay him? Poor dragon," Rainbow said, knowing how she must slay her own creation during the fused incident.

"You let him out, remember?"

"Can't prove anything!"

"More or less, but it seem that whatever spell did this to Boris robbed him of all of his intelligence to become nothing but a rampaging beast without having any second thoughts of its actions." Twilight Sparkle explained to her friends in noticing how much change Boris is behaving. Unlike the last time, when he was the Red Devil, at least then 'some' intelligence was there, but this Black Devil, it's nothing but empty means of destruction.

"Like he wasn't smart or just a rampaging beast before," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes off in exclaiming the remark about Boris being anything but some of those things.

"Rainbow; now might be a bad time to insult him at…such a tall state." Rarity spoke a bit nervous, seeing that with Boris towering over all, any words heard might trigger the beast to come after them.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped form moving for moment without warning, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" As he opened his mouth to roar, without warning, something of a bright orange color was fired off heading towards the gang.

"WATCH OUT! HE'S ATTACKING!" Applejack warned before she and the other ponies duck away before that fireball passed over their side and luckily missed a portion of the mountain which they were on right now.

"He's shooting fireballs from his mouth?" Rainbow Dash snapped in annoyance, now Boris can do something like that?

"That guy's really an insult to dragons, copying our moves to breath fire!" Phobos complained with a frown in seeing someone was mimicking dragons, of all the nerves.

"RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and shot another fireball at the gang.

"Here it comes!" Fluttershy shouted before she and the others duck away to the left to just barely escape another shot.

"I think we're agitating him, Phobos!" Sweetie Belle stated with a nervous expression in what Phobos might have done was makes it worst by agitating the large bad guy.

"Then again, heh-heh, what's wrong with wanting to be a dragon anyway?" Phobos sheepishly chuckled in tapping his claws together in seeing, he may have indeed cause Boris the Black Devil to be more agitated by his words.

"RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Boris repeated the step of opening his mouth to unleash another fireball towards the ponies.

"Duck now!" Pinkie Pie shouted before the group split into two separate sides that just pass off the last shot coming in the middle.

"CLASH!" That shot ended up bashing against the snow and melting it into liquid form which dripped down the mountain.

"Hot…hot…even from the cold snow, that fireball's making the water too hot to touch." Scootaloo yelped from feeling a slight splash of the vapor water passing by her hooves.

"Then we gotta keep away fro' it!" Apple Bloom held her left hoof to keep her friend from going near the hot water.

Then the gang was feeling tremor quakes and noticed Boris's slow moment to come ever closer to where they are. He looked to be almost 25% away from where they are but at the rate he's going, they'll have to stop him before he gets any closer.

"Girls, this is bad." Twilight stated from serious expression seen on her face in seeing what's happening. "At the rate Boris is walking, what took a day or two to travel will take Boris almost 10 minutes before he reaches this spot!" The smart pony exclaimed in theorizing that from the Black Devil's size, one step could easily save Boris a lot of time to approach their place, even at a slow pace.

"But…what will happen if he comes between this mountain," Fluttershy asked in fearing that the results of that answer may not satisfy her one bit.

"At that size and strength, he'll literally just crash through!" Twilight explained that from Boris's size matter, he'll be able to tear down even a mountain.

"But that would bring down all of Nightmare Canyon...even Canterlot once he goes through to the other side and heads over there!" Phobos exclaimed in fearing the thought that if the mountain goes, so does Nightmare Canyon, Canterlot and all Equestrian citizens. "And if he doesn't stop, he'll head for Ponyville and flatten it with ease!" The Moon Dragon stated in realizing more to the horror story, is that after Canterlot would be Ponyville on Boris's path he's going by.

"Which is why we need to stop Boris before he gets too close to this side of the mountain," Twilight Sparkle declared with a determine expression that she and her friends have to stop Boris from getting so much as an inch or foot away from reaching this mountain.

"I got this!" Pinkie Pie declared out as she brought out her Party Cannon once more, getting it to aim.

"Pinkie, Ah doubt 'dat cannon will leave any dent in 'dat colossus jerk's body like 'de last time." Applejack stated to her friend in seeing that while that cannon maybe useful, it can't possibly take done a super size devil pony, can it?

"Nope," Pinkie Pie shook her head with a smile expression before showing a special dial setting on her cannon. "This time, I've set a dial to a special Anti-Magic Mode! It's a little new setting I've just got to help in tough times when dealing with magic enemies lately!" True to those words, Pinkie's cannon had a special 'Anti-Matter Magic Mode' away from the normal party settings.

"Anti-magic," Twilight Sparkle repeated before a smile was coming on her face. "Pinkie Pie, that's it! You're a genius!" The smart pony exclaimed in joy that what Pinkie Pie had brought up was pure genius of an idea.

"She is?" Rarity responded surprised that out of all things, the pink pony had an idea that was declared a good one.

"Boris's new form is a shroud of magic that's giving him all this strength, if we can find the right weak points, that'll shatter his form!" Twilight theorized an idea that if the heroines and Moon Dragon hit the right spots, they'll weaken Boris's new form enough that the titan of terror will fall.

"Now I just hope I can aim! Easy…easy…." Pinkie Pie was stating from trying to aim her cannon from an up, down or middle position to lock onto Boris's form.

"Oh boy, to fire from such a long way is gonna be hard even by Pinkie Pie's standard abilities." Rainbow Dash slapped her left hoof on her head to sigh in seeing this may take a miracle for them to get Boris when he maybe big, but he's very far away.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for moment which signaled something for the gang, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" Boris opened his mouth to unleash another fireball heading for the gang.

"He's attacking before us!" The Nyx clone shouted from noticing what was heading for the gang now and they weren't ready yet.

"FIRE," Pinkie Pie shouted off before pulling the trigger to her party cannon from getting an aim angle, "BOOM!" The pink pony fired a shot, but the moment it got hit by the fireball was burned to a crisp. "Oops? Guess I shouldn't have aimed at those fireballs." The pink pony sheepishly stated that part of stopping the fireballs seem to have got burned, literally.

"Well hopefully this round will work." Phobos prayed in feeling that if the gang doesn't get a hit soon, they'll be toasted, or even worst crushed.

"Give it some time and help me aim." Pinkie Pie stated to Phobos in helping the pony aim her cannon well enough to get a lock-on.

"RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris raised opens his mouth again to fire another fireball towards the gang on the mountain.

"Watch it folks!" Applejack pushed Pinkie Pie, Phobos and the cannon out of the way from the left side of their spot before that fireball missed them.

"Nice save, sis!" Apple Bloom complimented her big sister for the save of their pals.

"Uh-oh; He's preparing another attack!" Fluttershy gasped in worry in seeing Boris still hasn't slow down his pace.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot, but the pink pony wasn't budging to escape or flee when locking on a target.

"TAKE THIS!" Pinkie Pie shouted out as she locked and loaded her cannon before pulling the trigger, "BOOM!" Pinkie Pie fired another shot from her cannon just before dodging the enemy's shot, which missed the fireball and the impact landed near Boris's left leg by a tiny bright explosive impact.

But even so, Boris was now making his slow tremor making quakes to get close to the gang. From the distance, he looked to be 35% away from where they are, the villain's gotten a good pace but the gang have to keep this Black Devil away from crushing them and their homes.

"That didn't even phase him!" Scotaloo expressed in shock that's the first hit that the gang get on the enemy and he barely felt it.

"Oh my, either that spot was too dense to pierce or that was the wrong weak point!" Rarity gasped in feeling worried about which was which at the state of the situation.

"And he's still coming!" Sweetie Belle warned from seeing how much Boris was looking bigger the more closer that he was getting to their spot.

"Not for long, I got him! FIRING NUMBER TWO," Pinkie Pie snapped with a serious determination as she took a quick loaded cannon, pulled the trigger with all her might, "BOOM!" Pinkie Pie fired another shot from her cannon with a changed angle position of how she aimed her attack a little higher at Boris's closing in space.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for a moment which signaled a known routine to the gang, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" Boris was opening his mouth, preparing to attack with another fireball except…without knowing it, Pinkie Pie's shot impacted the beast right below the jaw, "Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh!" That caused a surprise to Boris as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow of something magically was seen from that shot injuring him, even shockingly enough, it was knocking him back a few extra paces back, now backed away to about 15% away from reaching the good guys.

"Alright; that knocked Boris back!" Rainbow Dash pumped her two front hooves in to lash out in seeing some results in their favor.

"Wait! Look at the reaction Boris is showing!" Twilight Sparkle spoke with concerns, something was happening with Boris now.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off. Then what happened was that the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace to slow himself down up to about 30% away from reaching the mountain side.

"Uh-oh; Looks like he double time 'de effort fro' being knocked back," Applejack yelped in noticing how much the Black Devil pony was picking up where it lost track of its pace.

"And he looks really mad!" The Nyx clone state in noticing that from that first injury that the gang gave Boris, he seems to be in a tiny mood.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for a moment which signaled what's coming next, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" He opened his mouth to once more, fire off another fireball at the gang before him.

"Yeeowch," Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash wasn't fast enough and some bit of the flames got her from above that knock her off balance.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy yelped out to see her friend in danger of falling and raced down to save her.

"Fluttershy; Watch out! He's firing again!" Apple Bloom shouted in seeing Boris acting up another sign of attacking again.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot directly at the two Pegasus, but luckily, it missed them just barely to scratch off a portion of the mountain.

"Hurry, I can't concentrate while thinking that my friends are in danger!" Pinkie Pie cried out in worry, she can't aim her cannon while her mind is randomly busy and this distraction counts for something, a friend in danger.

"Almost…" Fluttershy was diving as fast as she could; she was nearly at Rainbow Dash.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot in aiming to get the two flying targets.

"Gotcha; Woooh," Fluttershy stated from grabbing Rainbow but yelped to duck away before that fireball impacted against one part of the mountain that chipped away some rocks.

"Few…that was close." Phobos sighed in relief to see that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash made it out without getting hit by those fireballs.

But even so forth the quick effort, Boris was now making his slow tremor making quakes to get close to the gang. From the distance, he was now at a rate of 40% closer to where he was reaching the mountain; the gang are getting near shorter time here.

"Come on, come, gotta get ready again!" Pinkie Pie was fiddling with her cannon to get it ready from using a lot of shots but she has to aim better to get better effect results.

"Ugh, even from hitting Boris with Pinkie's Party Cannon, it's not enough!" Rarity sighed in seeing that the gang need something else to assist them, one weapon strong enough to give damage isn't enough to secure their win here.

"I think I have a move to help!" Twilight Sparkle stated in getting everyone's attention on her with a determined expression in what she may have that can help.

"What is it, Twi?" Applejack asked in wondering what her friend might have that could help them turn this around from getting any uglier.

"The Unicorn Burst," Twilight Sparkle declared out with a serious face as the others gasped in realizing what she said was a surprise to them. They all knew that was a powerful spell that Twilight learned and its piercing power is so strong, it takes a lot of a group of unicorns to perform and it's class of handling has only been done by those of the Royal Pony Sisters.

"Ugh, but the last time you tried it, Boris avoided that attack!" Rainbow Dash reminded that the last time Twilight used that move, it missed Boris's horn and that was when the Devil Pony himself had used stolen speed from her.

"But wasn't he red before changing to black?" Fluttershy spoke puzzled in remembering the time Boris become a Devil Pony was during the Demon Pony event.

"Precisely, Boris at the time had brains to get out of the way, this time however…he's too slow and is more focus on destroying everything in his path." Twilight Sparkle responded in telling her friends the difference now from back then. "With enough time girls, I can create that spell and aim it at a weak spot to hopefully pierce it." The smart pony stated out that with enough time, she hopes to hit a weak spot moment of Boris to finally beat him for good.

"Hopefully; why does that sound more of doubt?" Phobos repeated with a raised eyebrow expression as in not liking the sound of what he heard right.

"Just trust me, it'll work! It has to!" Twilight Sparkle stated off in demand that she has to make the spell in question work, there's no other way. Soon the purple unicorn held her horn out as she was performing the same stance, gathering much magical glow of energy into that one spot on her horn, but all she needs now…is some time to perfect and unleash it.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for a moment which signaled what's coming next, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" He opened his mouth to fire off another fireball at the gang while they were distracted by their chats of a battle plan.

"Oh, don't think we're caught off guard, mister super-duper-enormous meany-pants! FIRE THREE!" Pinkie Pie snapped off at Boris for thinking that the gang were unprepared, but she responded by aiming and pulling her cannon's trigger, "BOOM!" Pinkie Pie fired another shot, but thanks to that earlier fireball, her aim was off and her shot only made a tiny dent below the enemy's right leg. "Darn! Missed a direct aim," The pink pony cursed in blaming what caused her to fail the shot that looked perfect but was off.

"Nevermind 'dat, Ah'll help ya out!" Applejack remarked off to come over to help her friend get her cannon ready to fire again at Boris.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot towards the gang once more.

"Watch out!" The CMC shouted, but luckily Applejack's quick moves got her, Pinkie Pie and the cannon out of that fireball's impact against more of the mountain that melted more snow.

"If this keeps up, there won't be any snow left to preserve some for the hot seasons!" Phobos exclaimed form seeing how much damage things are happening from this and it's still not over.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot just as the pink pony got her cannon loaded.

"Ready, aim..." Pinkie Pie aimed carefully, as the enemy's shot came closer until she and the rest dodged it just in time. "FIRE FOUR!" The pink pony shouted off before quickly pulling the trigger to fire her cannon again after aiming, "BOOM!" The next shot was fired off in hopes of slowing the enemy down, but again, the aim was off that it only grazed his belly. "Awww, give a pony a break here!" Pinkie moaned in seeing that didn't go as planned at all, not one bit.

"We need to get a better aim spot!" Scotaloo stated in thinking that the gang gotta hurry and find a spot where they can aim better.

"Try 'dis side Pinkie Pie!" Apple Bloom pointed to a good middle spot that seemed about right to use.

"Maybe you'll get the target this round!" Sweetie Belle stated with a concerning hope that the CMC's friend can get a shot in this time around.

"Thanks fillies, I'm counting on it!" Pinkie Pie nods with a smile for the thanks before trying to get herself set up to aim at the target.

But as of such a attempt to stop the behemoth, Boris was now making his slow tremor making quakes to get close to the gang. He was now reaching at a rate of 50% at how close he himself was, he's halfway there and just seeing the size of such a beast is not pouting confidence in the others' heads.

"Quick Pinkie, the shot," The Nyx clone shouted but noticed that the pink pony was gazing at the enemy from how much closer Boris got.

"Oh-oh, right; FIRE FIVE!" Pinkie Pie yelped by surprise to pull her act together last second as she then shouted out from pulling another time's a dozen on her trigger rope, "BOOM!" Of course if Pinkie Pie paid attention, she noticed that from being pledged by fear of Boris's size that she herself fired too low that the shot hit the ground, "Oopsie!" The pink pony sheepishly exclaimed in seeing that one missed.

"Pinkie, don't let his size get 'ta ya, aim a little higher!" Applejack snapped her friend out of being scared silly just cause of how huge Boris is now.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for a moment which signaled what's coming next, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" He opened his mouth to fire off another fireball at the gang distracted by his size.

"Watch out!" Fluttershy shouted as she raced in to get the Earth Ponies and the cannon out of danger from that fireball impacting the mountain's middle part which caused some rocks to break a bit.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot towards the gang right during the aiming of Pinkie's next shot.

"Settle...settle…HOLD FIRE!" Pinkie Pie was stating from locking but she and the others dodged another fireball that missed them from getting away in time. "Okay! Settle now. Settle…" Pinkie was aiming as best she could; getting the angle just right was the key.

"Hurry Pinkie, here comes another!" Rainbow Dash flew over to her friend to point in seeing that Boris is on his way for another fireball launch attack.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again this time and fired another fireball shot towards the gang just as the dare-devil pony warned.

"FIRE SIX!" Pinkie Pie shouted out with sheer determination in her eyes before pulling the trigger rope to the cannon hard, "BOOM!" At that moment, her cannon fired the shot at the perfect moment over Boris's attack, just as the gang managed to dodge the fireball impacting their spot in time.

But as for that cannon shot, it made a mark on Boris's snot side of his face. "Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," That caught him by surprise as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him, but once again, this caused this giant foe to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 30% away from reaching the gang.

"Hooray for Pinkie Pie!" The CMC cheered for Pinkie Pie managing to give damage to Boris the Black Devil that was backing away from them finally.

"Aw shucks! It was nothing!" Pinkie Pie waved off with a smile in seeing the little cheering that she was getting for her effort.

"Nothing's right on the money, take another look see!" Phobos remarked off to say from pointing out back at Boris for another look see.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off again as the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace to slow himself down up to about 50% away from reaching the mountain side.

"Here he comes again!" Phobos cried out with wide eyes in seeing that this beast was still being stubborn enough to come after them.

"Twilight, tell me that spell is up about now?" Rarity asked in seeing that with things happening around here, that 'Unicorn Burst' spell could sure be handy right about now.

"Nghn…no…need more time." Twilight Sparkle groaned between her words through her teeth. She was concentrating a lot of magical energy into her horn, as this time, she was trying to 'really' strengthen the attack against something of Boris's 'new' caliber.

Just then, Boris froze from where he stands with another movement to go with, "RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" Boris opened his mouth to fire another fireball shot right at the gang.

"Oh no you don't; FIRE SEVEN!" Pinkie Pie shouted in snapping at the beast about to attack, but this pony pulled the trigger way sooner, "BOOM!" The next shot was fired directly over Boris's fireball which the gang managed to escape from taking any hits while the attack scorched the left side of the mountain.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Boris was preparing for another fireball attack, except for not noticing how well aim that shot by the pink pony impacted his jaw, "Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh!" That caught him by surprise during another siege attack, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him but once again caused this behemoth to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 20% away from reaching the gang.

"My word, he's gone further back now before he even knew it!" Rarity spoke in surprise to see that shot Pinkie did helped them from more of a close shave.

"Oh, but look what's about to happen!" Fluttershy spoke from noticing something else was starting to happen with Boris.

Just as the movement cease for Boris, the gang was expecting the guy to come charging up to get them like before…but he seem…still.

"Did he just stop?" Rainbow Dash asked with a surprised expression that the monster coming for them cease movement.

"Whah; is it over?" Twilight Sparkle asked from still focusing on her spell but looked up to see something different was happening here.

"I don't think so, Mommy." The Nyx clone stated from having a bad feeling in what's coming next from this act.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Boris let out a monstrous roar that shook the very ground and from his mightily gust of humongous wings blown all the large boulders off the ground into the air.

"He's causing another Earth shaking roar like before, everypony get ready!" Applejack held near the CMC in fearing that whatever Boris was planning was the same trick he's done before.

"Then he's right open for an attack! FIRE EIGHT!" Pinkie Pie declared in what she'll do, took aim carefully and then pulled the trigger rope to fire her shot, "BOOM!" But as the pink pony fired that shot, she failed to add in for the range of how far the target was and it hit the bottom ground, "Aw nuts!" The pink pony cursed her luck; the enemy was too far that she forgot to adjust the setting degree.

Soon Boris cease his roaring as he looked before him was where the Canterlot direction was and where some annoying heroes were station in trying to stop him.

"Wooh; INCOMING," Rainbow Dash yelped from pushing the too frozen Twilight out of danger from something falling above.

"CRUSH!" Without warning, a boulder crashed down that broke a portion of the mountain's side where those that got out of the way made it out unscratched.

"LOOK OUT!" Fluttershy shouted from seeing that where Pinkie Pie stood was in danger, so she rushed over quickly.

"CRUSH!" Then a second boulder fell from the next spot over those in danger, but those that got out had just barely got a close shave there.

But if that wasn't terrible enough, Boris, as the new Black Devil, was slowly beginning to move his way towards the mountain.

"He's moving, hugh! Waaaugh," Rarity spoke from noticing the action but yelped from one more boulder before vanishing by teleportation to escape.

"CRUSH!" And the third boulder fell down that broke off another section of the mountain even if the gang managed to avoid it, those that can't fly were running low on ground footing or hoofing for their balance.

Even worst off then before, Boris was moving up even FASTER from the lost pace from being shot back and was reaching up to his 50% rate.

"We're running out of room and Boris is coming up faster then we can count our fingers!" Phobos yelped from where he stood, a lot of ground support on the mountain's flooring was busted up and now much of the gang standing was having a harder time to move around easily.

"Then it's time for another score to settle! FIRE NINE!" Pinkie Pie declared out as she quickly had her cannon aim closely up for the charging Boris before pulling the trigger rope, "BOOM!" The cannon fired another shot while the Black Devil was charging to pick up the lost pace distance without seeing something coming he didn't have time to dodge.

"Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," That caught Boris by surprise during another siege attack, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him but once again caused this behemoth to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 20% away from reaching the gang.

"Yes! Nice move Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash pumped out a left hoof in congratulating her friend on a nice aim work.

"But 'dat still hasn't got him yet, looky there!" Applejack warned out her friends in noticing what's happening next.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off again as the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace in reaching the mountain side up near 50% rate again.

"Not if I have a say about it! FIRE TEN!" Pinkie Pie declared out with a determined expression as she aimed her cannon to pull the trigger rope once more, "BOOM!" The shot fired out and was heading towards Boris except…it went straight over his head and missed even by an inch of his horn, "Oh no! Too high," The pink pony yelped in seeing that she got carried away and didn't aim correctly that time.

Soon Boris was slowing down, but only this time, he was now up to reaching the mountain by 70% rate.

"Look at him!" Sweetie Belle gasped in witnessing how much closer Boris is then from being halfway here.

"He's really looking big now!" Apple Bloom responded in shock, the others are trying so hard, but Boris is very close about now.

"Too big for his own good," Scotaloo remarked off in exclaiming that Boris, being a bad guy, was getting too big and full of himself.

Then suddenly, Boris the Black Devil stopped from moving for a moment which signaled what's coming next, "RUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" He opened his mouth to fire off another fireball at the gang at such closeness.

"FIRE ELEVEN!" Pinkie Pie was in a real hurry and just pulled the trigger to hit the beast, "BOOM!" The shot was fired just as she had to dodge away from that fireball that came to scorching her, but worst yet, her shot went over Boris's head. "Oh come on! Not another misfire!" The pink pony complained in seeing that she missed again and Boris himself is really getting close now.

"Pinkie Pie, aim carefully," Twilight Sparkle shouted to her friend to be careful when aiming, nothing to low or too high or the shots won't help much.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and fired another fireball shot towards the gang in the middle.

"Hang on Twilight!" Applejack shouted from where she roped Twilight's body while it was focusing and pulled her away from where the fireball created would head.

"FIRE TWELVE!" Pinkie Pie aimed her cannon and then pulled the trigger rope again to hit the giant beast before them, "BOOM!" After firing, the pink pony got out from that fireball imploding from her spot, but the shot was missed below Boris's right leg side and didn't work on hurting him. "Uh don't be jinxing me! Pretty please," The pink pony complained in seeing that even after dodging the villain's attack, she missed hitting the creep again.

"Easy Pinkie, you still have time, okay!" The Nyx clone tried to calm her friend that she still has more chances to slow and defeat Boris, but not by rushing, but by being patient.

But even so forth the quick effort, Boris was now making his slow tremor making quakes to get close to the gang. From the distance, he was now at a rate of 75 to 80% closer to where he was reaching the mountain, the gang had to pick up the pace now.

"Oh man, if he gets any closer, then…well you know! Any luck, Twilight?" Phobos yelped in seeing that Boris was coming closer, the gang have to stop him; he looks to Twilight if her spell is finally done yet.

"I'm…still working on it." Twilight Sparkle spoke from her struggles, but from the sharp glowing effect of her horn, she seemed almost ready now but still needed more time.

"FIRE THIRTEEN!" Pinkie Pie shouted from aiming her cannon and took aim before pulling the trigger rope against the colossus beast, "BOOM!" The shot with the cannon was too much pointing up and it went over Boris the Black Devil's head while he stomps ever closer. "Oh, I guess that is an unlucky number!" Pinkie Pie cursed under her breath in getting the unlucky number of all things to mess up that shot.

Just then, Boris froze from where he stands with another movement to go with after reaching 85% rate of his destination, "RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH!" He opened his mouth to fire another fireball shot right at the gang that was over near the right side of the mountain.

"Dodge everypony!" Applejack shouted as she and the others carried a few fillies on their backs along with Phobos out of the way with Rainbow Dash carrying Twilight before that fireball impacted their spot.

"FIRING FOURTEEN," Pinkie Pie shouted off from when Rarity used her magic on her cannon, the pink pony jumped around to aim, pull the trigger rope and… "BOOM" Fire a perfectly aimed shot directly towards Boris's face, she smiled in what will happen next here.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Then Boris opened his mouth again and prepared to fire another fireball shot towards the gang if not for the close angle that Pinkie's shot impacted against his left cheek side, "Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh." That caught Boris by surprise during another siege attack, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him, but once again this caused this behemoth to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 60 to 50% away from reaching the gang.

"That's the way to send Boris packing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a smirk in seeing they managed to knock Boris farther back now even when the devil was almost upon them.

"Though Pinkie darling, you should have asked to try that stunt," Rarity stated to her friend in that risky move she tried to pull was kinda dangerous,

"Sorry, but I…Oh boy!" Pinkie Pie was about to say to Rarity but yelped in noticing something happening before them.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off again as the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace in reaching the mountain side up near 70 to 75% rate again.

"Ohhhh NO YOU DON'T! FIRE FIFTEEN!" Pinkie Pie snapped off with an annoyed tone in seeing Boris try to catch up, this pink pony won't have it so she prep her cannon again to fire another shot, "BOOM!" Pinkie pulled the trigger rope which fired another shot heading straight at Boris's forehead without the blind raging devil noticing it until…the attack made its impact mark.

"Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," That caught Boris by surprise during another siege attack, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him but once again this caused this behemoth to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 60% away from reaching the gang.

"Hey, I don't think Boris expected that. It looks like he's slowing him down further." Fluttershy stated with a hope expression coming out at last, Boris looks almost ready to fall; they can win this with just a little more push.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off again as the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace in reaching the mountain side up near 80 to 85% rate again.

"HERE'S SWEETNESS FOR YOU! FIRE SIXTEEN!" Pinkie Pie snapped off in preparing her party cannon to aim and pulled the trigger rope for the next load to fire, "BOOM!" That next shot was fired off that landed right on Boris's noggin spot.

"Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," That caught Boris by surprise during another siege attack, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him but once again this caused this behemoth to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 70% away from reaching the gang.

"Hey, it looks like one more attack might end it." The Nyx clone smiled in seeing that maybe with just one more perfectly aimed weak spot, Boris the Black Devil will finally go down and they'll save Equestria.

But then Boris cease his movement of trembling backwards from being hurt by pain and looked ticked off again as the Black Devil ended up fastening his pace in reaching the mountain side up near 85 to 95% rate again.

"Wooh; Too Close; Too Close," Phobos yelped out in seeing that Boris was a little TOO close as in over the personal space closeness!

"Um, guys? I…can't get a good aim from here to his mouth or head!" Pinkie Pie spoke with a sweat drop in seeing from Boris's gut in the way; she can't get a clear shot at the weaker points of the enemy's body.

"Hold…Hold on…and…THERE!" Twilight was issuing from concentrating before…she shot open her eyes in feeling…ready now, "Here goes! Unicorn Burst," Twilight Sparkle announced in feeling the spell was complete, to a while, but now's the time to unleash it all in one attack…at Boris!

No sooner did Twilight fire the Unicorn Burst as the drilling beam was shot out directly for the gut of the beast. "Claspmmm…" The attack hit Boris right in the gut but it seems to just hold him at a steady spot.

"Nrruaaagh…" Twilight shut her eyes to grit her teeth as if forcing herself with the spell to pierce her opponent.

But despite Twilight's attack, Boris was moving slowly from his tremor making stomps to reach 96% rate of reaching the mountain.

"He's still coming!" Apple Bloom stated to her friend in seeing that the enemy wasn't stopping yet, it's just barely doing the work of stalling.

"And he's reaching the mountain!" Scootaloo stated to the group in seeing that Boris is about to reach the mountain soon.

"We're running out of room," Sweetie Belle cautiously stated in seeing that if Boris comes to their spot, they won't be able to run around freely no more, where can they go anyhow in this state?

Boris had reached up to 97% rate of reaching the mountain even by a more slow stalling tactic as he was pressing against some rocks.

"Fluttershy, help me lift Pinkie Pie and her cannon to get this jerk in the face!" Rainbow Dash issued to the yellow Pegasus in stating a plan to give it to Boris right in the face.

"But…can we make it in time?" Fluttershy asked nervously in seeing that in the state they are in, the gang should think about getting away before getting crushed,

"Only one way to find out, hurry now!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in feeling that they won't know until they themselves try, so without warning, the Pegasus helped to fly the pink pony & her cannon up to the sky. If the gang don't hurry up and do this right, then they can say goodbye to their homes.

Then Boris had made a mark of reaching 98% rate and closing in to crush the structure with his body and the gang still on the thing with zero movement of escaping.

"Nrrugh…I'm…having…hard…time…pushing him!" Twilight struggled with her words, she's trying her best, but the spell is just not pushing or giving enough to Boris, she really thought she herself had it all figured out, but now...

"I'll help mama!" Nyx's clone shouted from racing up to Twilight and jumped up on her back suddenly.

"Nyx, you can't! You have to…" Twilight Sparkle yelped in shock and surprise, but still continued the spell despite the surprise that her adoptive daughter's clone wanted to aid her in this dangerous situation. "If you die, your original will be down a strength!

"I know but my original fired that spell too, so let me help!" The Nyx clone insisted with a determine expression that Twilight noticed. It's true, the real filly used the same spell that defeated Boris while his guard was down and the clone remembers her doing it, even if that was when Nux was, in an unexplainable moment, changed into the form of Nightmare Moon that time before being changed back the next.

"Oh, alright," Twilight sighed to give in; her daughter, even a clone of Nyx, can be as stubborn as she is, guess that proves how close the two really are.

Soon the Nyx clone's horn glowed before adding its magic to Twilight's spell which increased the attack of the piercing spell more.

"Twilight, keep it up! You and Nyx have to hold him until the others blast him a couple feet back!" Applejack shouted from where she, Rarity and the CMC & Phobos are at in trying to shelter from the collapsing mountain structure.

"Let's hope they can reach Boris's head to serve the final hit!" Rarity spoke with concerns to look up in hoping their other friends can aid Twilight & Nyx before it's too late.

"Or else we are going to know the meaning of a 'crushing defeat' here!" Phobos yelped up in feeling if nothing is done, then what he said may come true.

However, Boris the Black Devil was making one step more that finally pushed more of the rocky structure of the mountain and those still on the back side. The colossus beast of a devil pony reached a mark of 99% of completely coming into contact with the mountain.

"Mommy, he's…" The Nyx clone struggled from her aid, Boris's large Devil form was pushing her spell aided with Twilight's back without showing signs of being stopped.

"No….it can't end…like this!" Twilight Sparkle tried to struggle her hold, but the more she tried, the more Boris pushed even with the strongest perching spell that hasn't broken through his dark form, it looks like it's all…

"Twilight; Nyx; Hang on!" A voice shouted off that made both mentioned unicorns have frozen expressions…it sounded like...

Then who should appear by magic or magical teleportation to be standing beside Twilight and Nyx then…a smiling Ben Mare.

"Ben/Daddy," Twilight & Nyx exclaimed in union together in seeing the missing stallion that they lost from landing on the mountain had appeared on a close second to save them.

"Hold on, I'll give some of my power with yours!" Ben Mare assured to the two holding Boris back that he help on his side to level the plain-field to their advantage.

Then just like that, Ben Mare's Triforce Mark glowed brightly as the spell Twilight & Nyx were using started to get a bit bigger.

"RUUU-ROOOUURRAAARRROOOGH," Boris let out a roar from looking below him that he's stopped moving and so he himself opens his mouth to fire another fireball, and from such a close range could level the mountain side.

"SURPRISE," Pinkie Pie appeared with her cannon aimed at Boris's face with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy keeping the thing up before the pink pony pulls the trigger and… "BOOM," Shots her attack at perfectly close aim that can't miss from a distance which made its landing mark of implosion.

"Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," That caught Boris by surprise in never expecting an attack to his head, as not only did he glow a bit bright yellow from the magically shot injuring him but once again his caused this colossus devil to back away from being knocked more steps backwards to about 95% away from reaching the gang.

"NOW," Ben Mare shouted out to the ones using the Unicorn Burst, this was their open chance with Boris wounded and glowing from Anti-Magic energy, his defense is down.

"Ahhhhhhh/haaaahhh," Twilight & the Nyx clone soon force a lot more of their magical energy into the full force of the spell with all they had together with Ben Mare's power. The Unicorn Burst soon exploded from the increasing force, thanks to his words in encouraging the two unicorns and his own Triforce of Power gave the final boost needed. "CRACK!/BREAK!" Suddenly, the forces from the spell piercer went straight through the hard scale shell of Boris the Black Devil, enough that it left some shadowy hole in its place while the spell faded away.

"Gru-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh-urgh," This finally made Boris screamed out in pain the longest and loudest as the attacks had gave him such damage from his glowing bright yellow effect but strangely from what was seen, he just stood there.

At that moment, Boris the Black Devil just glowed from the pain he was given, none made a move, none even breathed, none could stand the suspense of wanting to know; did the heroes win? That answer came the moment they heard the music that was playing cease being heard. Suddenly without warning, a magical glow of dust imploded off the outer surface of Boris's body of a bright pink color. Then another imploded glow of dust wave came out from the body that was more yellowish in color. Then again from another imploded wave of glowing emerald dust came out of that giant's body, and again was a more light blue glow dust wave imploding from the body. The pony group was confused to what was going on but then the final thing happened. An imploding glow of silver dust wave was shot out from Boris's body that was so bright, it blinded everyone.

"Wooh; Bright lights in 'de face," Apple Bloom yelped from shielding her eyes from the bright light effects that came off from Boris.

"What's happening here?" Sweetie Belle asked from not being able to see what was happening here.

"I can't see, is it over?" Scootaloo questioned the thought if this meant that they've defeated Boris?

"I'm not sure, but I think the light is dying down a bit." The Nyx clone stated out that while the others have no answer, the results may come in once they and the others get a clear view of things.

Just then, there was another music being played that only one pony knew. "Ohhh, this is the Baby Bowser Defeat Theme!" Pinkie Pie spoke off in breaking the Fourth Wall in knowing this melody all too well.

"Is that a good thing we should consider?" Phobos asked clueless to not knowing what the pink pony was doing.

"Oh, it's a good thing Phobos, trust me!" Pinkie Pie smiled to nod in feeling that very sure of something with a smile on her face.

Soon everything was clear and what surprised the gang most was that after the bright light show, Boris the Black Devil was no longer around, the ponies couldn't believe that something THAT BIG could just vanish into thin air like that. Then during the background music's final finale moment, who should the gang fall from the sky spiraling than their defeated foe.

"Gruaarrughvmm…" What landed far from the gang was Boris himself, now reverted into his Red Devil form and lied on the ground a few feet away from the gang, beaten and defeated in an out cold state.

It was also at this moment that the musical theme had ended with only Pinkie Pie smiling at her stump friends for her point being correct.

"See, I told you that was a good sign!" Pinkie Pie pointed to her friends with a smile in seeing that she was right all along.

"Pinkie, you are so random, that I couldn't feel happier in seeing that's the best thing about you!" Rainbow Dash shook her head to smile in exclaiming that while the pink pony was strange, she had some good sides to her.

"I can't believe my own eyes!" Rarity spoke from a bit of gasping at finding this all too hard to believe.

"Believe it Rarity, them eyes o' yers ain't lying what ya seeing here." Applejack elbows her friend that what they see is the real deal alright.

"We did it, we finally beat Boris!" Fluttershy spoke in surprise that the ponies managed to defeat Boris, the well known Red Devil AND Black Devil, it's more than anybody could have guessed the Mane Six to pull it off.

"Yeah, guess it didn't matter if he was a Red Devil or a Black Devil." Ben Mare smiled in seeing that for him, he had faith that they could pull through this. "We stood by ourselves in belief and that's what kept us going." The stallion tapped a hoof on the ground in declaring out what he believed to be a true feeling in his gut.

"You know Ben; that sounds an awful lot like what Princess Celestia would say." Twilight Sparkle stared her eyes at Ben in a sly expression in recognizing something of her teacher.

"Well, being around mom that much has had me pick up a few things she would expect to say in situations like this." Ben Mare sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while expelling that he may have picked up some habits from Celestia.

"Hmm-hmm, I'll bet." Twilight Sparkle held in her chuckles in trying to not sound mean in seeing that her love indeed got something from the princess.

Just then, who would show up again but Boxco and Dum Dum using either magic to fly or their wings while in the air. They have watched and seen with disbelief never leaving their faces, their boss, Boris, had lost to the pony group AGAIN, this one making it a third time in a row, its crazy!

"Hey! How dare you!" Boxco snapped at the group that bested the minion duos boss. "Aww, it's not fair!" He complained in seeing that Boris has lost again and just when it really looked like he would win.

"Yeah, you are such meanies!" Dum Dum complained as well in seeing that the good heroes defeated their boss.

Then both minions of Boris raced around the heroes to make a 'U' turn to grab their defeated boss to go up in the air.

"We will get you for this!" Boxco shouted off to the group that the trio will get back at the goody-two-shoes for what they did.

"Yeah; we'll be back!" Dum Dum shouted off in what they'll do the next time that the villains meet the gang will be to get some payback.

"Just you wait and seeeeee…" Both minions screamed while flying their injured Devil pony of a boss, Boris the Red Devil, out of the area. They flew up high into the air through the night sky and looked to have vanished pass the view of where the full moon layover in the sky.

"Let's chase after those guys before they get too far!" Rainbow Dash stated with a determined face while flying up with Fluttershy beside her. Thinking with luck, the ponies can chase the escapees and catch them before the villains get too far.

"Cruvhmm…" Suddenly during that moment, the entire mountain side that the gang were on started to rumble a bit.

"What's happening here?" Rarity yelped from feeling something was happening now, of all times.

"There shouldn't be any more earthquakes if Boris lost, so what is this?" Fluttershy stated that she was sure, this shaking should have ended from the enemy's defeat, so why?

"This mountain's side is too damaged, it's breaking apart!" Twilight Sparkle issued off in noticing the cracks from below them. Boris really cut it too close when he smacked his body to the mountain, and even from defeat, it was still enough to break portions of the structure to give in.

"And US along with it," Phobos yelped out in seeing that if this side of the mountain, so do they!

"Everypony, we need to get off this side of the mountain, come on!" Ben Mare exclaimed a plan to get everyone out of harm's way before it was too late.

"Cruvhmm…" Soon while those that could fly or use magic to float managed to get those that were unable to do such task away from the mountain side that was breaking apart. "KUR-POWVHMM…" Soon from a far view, the gang managed to see the side they once was on completely wrecked by the fight that they had with Boris the Black Devil. And let's say they were lucky to get out of that spot in the nick of time.

"Man, talk about bringing down a mountain!" Applejack stated in surprise, first time they've ever escaped a mountain coming down on their heads.

"Yeah, if we didn't then, we be flat as pancakes!" Pinkie Pie described what would have happened if the gang didn't get out of the way in time.

"I rather not think about it!" Scootaloo shook her head off in even imagining such an idea to ever come up in their minds.

"Maybe we should see if Princess Celestia is alright?" Sweetie Belle spoke in concerns from seeing that this whole time Celestia is a no show.

"What could have taken her an' Princess Luna so long 'ta come help us out?" Apple Bloom responded puzzled that as the strongest alicorn ponies, they should have come to stop Boris when they saw a 10,000 feet tall Black Devil marching to flatten Canterlot and Ponyville.

"Maybe they had to help get everypony to safety." The Nyx clone spoke in stating her own opinion of the fact of what's been going on recently. "That's what I do, I think about protecting others before protecting myself by making sure they are safe." She declared out in feeling that in any case, she herself would wanna make sure everyone and anybody were out of the serious harm's way first and most important step when facing grand danger.

"Hugh, Ah remember yew, 'de original 'dat is, doing something like 'dat Nyx, but Ah guess such a feeling never goes away." Applejack spoke from patting Nyx on the back in complimenting the black filly on something which the girl blushed a bit in finding those words comforting from the cow girl pony.

"Well, mom and Aunt Luna are keeping the army busy. We got you and the Elements out. Come on, let's get to Canterlot." Ben Mare suggested to the others in what they best be doing.

With that, the group had to venture away from the mountain side to go directly to the city of Canterlot while getting out of Nightmare Canyon. The incident will most likely be discovered. After all, practically everyone in all of Equestia weren't asleep in missing a 10,000 feet tall pony-hyper dragon beast devil stomping in such Earthquake seismic matter activities to NOT notice what was going on, even in the dark of the night.

* * *

Sir Spell Nexus was watching the battle through a telescope through a window. Zecora spoke up, "Sir Spell Nexusl how's the battle?"

"It was Boris all right, he has grown big...but luckily, Twilight, Ben and their friends have defeated him." Nexus explains to the others.

"That means they are now out of the castle!" Caramel exclaims in realization.

"But do they have the Elements?" Twist asks from inside Garzoois.

Golden Heart looks through the telescope, saying, "Twilight is looking through her scrap bag and...yes; I can see them! They got the Elements! Our mission is a success!"

"Awww man and we didn't try the new weapons out yet!" Soarin' pouts a bit, the Wonderbolt wanted so much to kick some butt with the weapons.

"Oh brother," Spitfire said with a chuckle.

"We can still use them, confiscate them and such." Golden Heart insists to the other rescue team members. "Gather everything that you can. I shall send the signal to Nyx herself to get Shining's troops out of there."

* * *

"Why won't you just bucking die!" Lorcan snaps furiously as he slashes at Shining who made some flips to dodge his enemy's attacks.

"I was gonna say the same to you!" Shining remarks to Lorcan right back.

"Are you no better than me? You would become a murderer? If that's the case, what's the difference between the two of us?" Lorcan challengers as he uses his beam sword with Shining's.

"I have the determination and will to win!"

"Oh please!"

As the battle rages on, Lorcan begins to sing for some reason.

Lorcan: _**You're way out of your league**__**  
**__**You've more than met your match**_

Lorcan fires more lightning, almost hitting Shining who sang as well.

Shining: _**Guess you're slowing down short dragon**__**  
**__**Can't hit what you can't catch**_

Lorcan: _**Soon the whole world will know**__**  
**__**The genius of my plan**_

Shining: _**We will find a way to stop you**__**  
**__**Anyway we can**_

Lorcan scoffs a bit as he made a huge fireball appears, slamming it right onto the heroes.

Lorcan: _**You're such a goodty two-shoes**__**  
**__**It's more fun being bad**_

Shining: _**No one's going to side with you**__**  
**__**You're stark raving mad!**_

Lorcan: _**Oh yeah, just ask your sister or dead brother!**_

Shining: _**That's all in the past!**_

Lorcan clash blades with his enemy as the song continue.

Lorcan: _**Little to me little colt**__**  
**__**Nice guys finish last!**_

Shining: _**You just can't win**_

Lorcan: _**You're not that stro**_**ng**

Shining: _**Time to pay for your sins**_

Lorcan laughs madly as he flew into the air as if asking 'you're kidding, right?"

Lorcan: _**You've got it all wrong**__**  
**__**You just can't win**_

Shining: _**Gonna shut you down**_

Lorcan: _**Your chances are slim**_

Shining: _**No more fooling around**_

Both: _**Let the battle begin**__**  
**__**You just can't win**_

Suddenly Lorcan kicks Shining's beam sword right out of his hooves, then grabs it. After turning the weapon off and throwing it to the ground, he activates his own beam sword and offer, "Any last words?"

Nyx, still in hiding, gasps in horror. Not good, she has to do something. Suddenly a familiar voice is heard in her head, "Nyx!"

"Golden Heart," Nyx ask as she looks around in confusion. "Where are you?"

"I am communicating with you telepathically. Listen, your mother and your friends are out of the castle with your father and clone...plus, they got the Elements now! We are now departing. Get Shining and everypony else out of there!"

"R-right!"

Lorcan remarks evilly as he said, "Actually, never mind. I think I will finish you off in my teenage form as well as all of your armies. I will defeat you all in the form that took down the Mane Six!

Shining & Big Mac become worried, they saw Lorcan's other form from the hologram imagine in the sky, and knew that if the enemy does that, they might not stand a chance.

But just before the villain does so, a familiar filly show up, much to Lorcan's shock as he exclaims, "What the...How did you escape?!"

"Surprise," Nyx exclaims as she uses use the Stare on him, the evil dragon freezes in terror.

"Nyx," Shining and Big Mac exclaims in surprise. Is this the real alicorn filly or the clone that was captured?

"I'm the real thing! Listen, mommy and the others are safe with daddy, plus they got the Elements! Golden Heart and his rescue army are leaving so it's time for us to go!"

"Right, troops; move out!" Shining exclaims quickly to his troops. Golden Heart has given the signal, time for the army to make their escape!

The dragons looks shocked as the army make their retreat. What's going on; as most of them and Big Macintosh left, Lorcan recovers and sees this, much to his fury.

"No!" Lorcan exclaims as he kicks Nyx aside. Shining gasps as he saw this, "I don't know how you escape, Nightmare Moon, but you will wish that you haven't spilt from your clone when I'm done with you!"

Nyx yelps, preparing for Lorcan's attack but suddenly Shining fires a blast at the villain, knocking him away from his niece. The unicorn grabs both his weapon and Nyx as he gallops away to the entrance. Shining fires a blast at the said entrance, causing it to collapse.

"That will slow them down." Shining said as he quickly gallops off with Nyx still on his back. Lorcan got back up and saw what happened, much to his further fury.

"Grrr...No! You won't get away from me!" Lorcan exclaims furiously. He points to two dragons as he continues, "you two idiots, with me!"

"What of us, my lord?" One of the dragons not going asks their boss curiously.

"Kill my pawns...they can join their clones."

During this time, the real former members in hiding watch, looking shocked as Trixie exclaims, "He knows!"

"Then let us get the hay out of here." Rover said with a yelp of concern.

"Uh, any idea," Spot ask his former members in concern.

"Luckily, my brother and I took one item from the machine room." Flim said thoughtfully as he motions to his brother, "Flam, the teleportation device."

"Right, let us leave, everyone!" Flam insists as he took out a familiar device, using it to teleport himself, his brother and the rest of the former Brotherhood of Tadaka members out of the area.

Lorcan and his two dragons flew out of the castle to fly, the boss via magic, after the enemies while looking for them, but there is no sign of any of them.

"Keep looking for them! They can't have gone far!" Lorcan snarls as his two dragon allies flew off in search of the escaped troops. "This isn't good...my original self isn't going to like this..."

Yes, turns out that the Lorcan that Shining, Ben and Big Macintosh were facing, and what Nyx was using the Stare on, is a clone that the original send while he's busy elsewhere. The fake Lorcan fades into the darkness to alert the real one as to what has happened...

Author's note  
What an epic battle, eh? Boris is defeated again, the heroes have escaped, and Lorcan has made a clone. In the next chapter, the villain is going to resort to drastic measures to help him win. But what is Grimmore? And when Lorcan confronts the Mane Six once more, he attacks Nyx.

Nyx: Eep!

Me: Yep. Also, the second fight of Lorcan vs. Shining and Big Macintosh as a familiar face shows up at the end. Read, review and suggest!

The fear powder used by Zecora is a reference to her role in the Mare Do Well stories (fanmakes of _Batman: The Animated Series_) which she is in the role of the Scarecrow, one of the Batman villains.

The fight with Boris & music are relating to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island with the Final Boss Battle with Bowser Jr., from defeat to super size. The combined efforts from Twilight, then aid from Nyx to Ben Mare's sudden appearance is relating to the DBZ Movie 10: Broly's Revenge during the final battle scene. The claims made by the evil minions were lines used by Koopa in Count Koopula when leaving after his defeat along with the crumbling of a structure to a witty remark of how such a place fell apart from what the heroes did.

This chapter also has reference to the Rainbow Dash's E-Mails as well as my future fanmake of the fifth episode of the Strong Bad games.

The song sung by Lorcan and Shining came from _Pokemon Live_.

The chase at the end has references to the Harry Potter films.


	14. Chapter 13: Dragons vs Ponies

Author's note  
Back with another chapter, folks! VISION-KING, that's a maybe on the story part, I just look at it and the whole thing appears to be good, though I may suggest things before you decide to put it up (if you haven't already).

Chapter 13: Dragons vs. Ponies

"How long until we get it?" Phobos groans as the group continues trotting/walking through the Nightmare Canyon. "I feel like I walked for a jazilion!"

"I loved it when you make up words, Phobos, even my original does." Nyx giggles a bit.

"It's only a few more steps or miles." Ben Mare explains. "If I remember right, Canterlot is five hills away. Once we cross the last one, we should be out of Nightmare Canyon and then Canterlot itself is a walking distance. Once there, we will recover and find my mom and Aunt Luna."

"Twilight, couldn't yew use yer teleportation magic? Or at least Ben," Applejack ask Twilight curiously.

"The battle with Boris has tired us out." Twilight explains to Applejack. "We need to recover before we could try that. No worries, it shouldn't take too long."

"I can only hope that Shining, Golden Heart and the others got out of that castle." Sweetie said in concern. "That place is scary with a capital S, even worse than when Lorcan scratched Scootaloo's face."

"What," Rainbow gasps as she saw the bloody claw mark on Scootaloo. "Scootaloo! He did that to you; why didn't you tell me before?!'

"I...he told me that you wouldn't care for me, that I was a pest." Scootaloo said in sadness while looking down.

"That Lorcan told you a pack of lies! I do care! How dare he?! Oh, I am so kicking his tail for what he did to you!"

"Rainbow Dash cares for Scootaloo but the filly thinks that she wouldn't for her, Lorcan tricks Rarity into hitting Sweetie and they are trying to reconcile, I think. And even Spike and Twilight has a fight long before this happen." Fluttershy said sadly. "Don't know about the Apples. Oh dear, could things ever get back to the way that they were before?"

"I don't know, Fluttershy. I just don't." Twilight said sadly as she looks on ahead. The purple unicorn is still thinking on the friend and little brother that she hasn't seen for a while. Will Twilight ever see Spike again?

Who knows what the future will hold?

* * *

Within a certain room, Lorcan had return to Nightmare Moon's castle, only to witness what has happened during his absence, from what his clone (that he fused back with) has told him. And seeing much defeated dragons either by combat, magic or even put in a sleep state, this villain was clearly not too please and was now in a discussion with three dragons from the army. Two were an Ice Dragon, a Storm Dragon and another that was the captain of his troops, who reported the situation of the escapees.

"So...let me get this straight..." Lorcan walked within the room, looking really ticked off now while his dragon minions held their heads down low in disgrace. "You, captain Draco and your Squadron of fire breathing dragons, hand chosen by my father, mind you, couldn't even catch six abominations and children that aren't even your size?" Lorcan pointed to address his captain that he left in charge to keep the prisoners, only to be bested and beaten.

"Well, My Lord, the pink one..." Captain Draco was about to explain the state of their situation when... "Prisfrivhmmmm" Without warning, a beam sword pierced through his chest that belongs to Lorcan. "Uagh..." Draco gasped to look down before his lord removed the beam sword. "Clumpvhm..." The captain smacked onto the floor, breathing deeply in almost near death experience.

"Captain," The two other dragons yelped in surprise shock but yelped when Lorcan gave them a death gaze.

"How can it be that mere ponies could outwit you all is beyond me. And to lose to that user of Laughter, it's like THEY ARE MAKING A MOCKERY OF US!" Lorcan snarled off in pure found rage boiling inside, ready to unleash another giant flame burst like what happened in Ponyville.

"But...but...but she was glowing from Golden Heart's spell!" The Storm Dragon spoke in trying to say that it wasn't their entire fault, the ponies had help.

"WHAT? Golden was here? He's on the case?" Lorcan snaps back in surprise, this is news to him. Golden Heart was here, he caused all of the things that happened to be as this place is?

"And we got word that much of the Flim-Flam Brothers mechanical creations were missing, but we thought they were by the Mane Six, but by then we realized, they were phonies!" The Ice Dragon stated out another problem that the army are having, someone stolen the old Brotherhood of Tadaka's weapon mechanic models and at first thought it was the Mane Six, but they were only lookalikes. "Plus, the Elements are also missing..."

"So...it makes sense. Golden Heart lead some Resistance despite losing hope, then my fight with Shining, Big Mac, even Ben Mare from what my clone has told me was merely a distraction." Lorcan muttered under his breath in near fury, Golden Heart made certain that while his clone fought some resisting enemies, a rescue attempt was pulled out under his nose.

"But you gotta admit, that was a good dance number." The Storm Dragon spoke in rethinking the moment when Pinkie Pie did that whole dance moment.

"The singing kinda made me feel the beat." The Ice Dragon spoke from feeling that the lovely singing is what got him so into the same like the other troops did.

"What! Are you actually starting to think that being with ponies is FUN?" Lorcan snapped at hearing this in utter disbelief that some dragons are even saying this. "Have you forgotten what they did to you all? And now you want to forgive and forget?" The dragon villain glared what could be daggers that now his father's army is feeling a sudden change about their pony hating reviews on the subject.

"Well...um..." Both dragons were a bit muffled and flabbergasted that they saw Lorcan looked ready to explode in seeing that the two were starting to show some signs of not hating ponies after what happened to them.

"Get out! OUT! LEAVE ME BE!" Lorcan snapped at the dragons before issuing that he wants these dragons to leave him. "I need to think how to turn this tide BACK in our favor!" Lorcan exclaimed off that he needs to be alone, to rethink how to change this outcome to his favor. "And while you're at it, take the captain to the medical bay to get fix to fight again! I'm feeling a small bit of kindness to need him." The dragon villain pointed at the still breathing Captain Draco, who was still alive and was listening this whole time, but had no strength to speak.

"Ye-Ye-Yes sir," Both dragons responded before grabbing Dragon Captain and quickly going out of the doors, leaving Lorcan alone. Outside when the doors were slammed in their faces, there was some later chatting going on.

"You ever wonder how we got into this gig again," The Ice Dragon questioned off to his pal in recalling why they are in this army again.

"I think it was about being better than ponies." The Storm Dragon spoke off puzzled in thinking they in Tadaka's Army had something to prove of being the best.

"That's what Tadaka told us...cough-cough." Suddenly, Captain Draco was able to speak while being carried by these two dragons. "Afterwards, we got banished into the Void, we still held the same devotion to our cause, but now..." He was speaking in recalling their moments before looking down at the ground. "It's up for debate." The dragon spoke these words out with some morals of confusion separating his duties and judgments.

"Like if ponies are really our enemies?" The Storm Dragon spoke off in recalling how the dragons were made into an army to oppose the pony kind.

"Yes. I heard from Tadaka losing his bodyguard and was so filled with rage; some spell of influence even infected many of us to side with him." Draco spoke with a horse voice in remembering the days that he was there when it happened. "I was Tadaka's successful dragon next to the bodyguard that was my friend, the rank of captain was given to me when Tadaka lost his best guard and I soon...followed down the same path as our last Lord." This captain seems to hung his head low to the ground in recalling those painful days.

"Then...what do we do for now?" The Ice Dragon asked if there was something that the trio can do at this time.

"For now, we follow orders and see what fate lie for us all, my brethren." Captain Draco spoke from these two that carried him to the nearest medical bay to tend to his cut wound from Lorcan. "In a way, Lorcan looked ready to kill me, but he missed my heart by mere inches. I wonder...if he'll be like what his father was...or not." He muffed these words under his breath, somehow, what could have been death to him was just a stunt and Lorcan's attitude towards his failure was a puzzling act.

Whatever was going on around here, the fate of Tadaka's Army under Lorcan's control is questionable after their freedom. Most of the dragons brought in were by Tadaka's doing to destroy and kill ponies, but was that truly the only reason of being the supreme beings of lesser creatures. Draco even was told about Phobos and his actions and wondered if he was with their ranks, how did he choose to get out or how he even was a part of Tadaka's group at all unless...it wasn't by choice. Many questions remain unanswered as Draco was slowly taken down another hall closer to the medical bay to get treated.

* * *

Golden Heart's group returns to the secret hideaway with their new weapons. Caramel grins a bit as he said, "Looks like things are turning in our favorite."

"Yes. Mayor," Golden Heart calls out to the Mayor of Ponyville who is working on some strategies.

"Oh, Golden Heart; You and your team are back." The Mayor said, glancing at what the rescue team has brought back, "And those?"

Machines we confiscated that were built by the Flim-Flam brothers. We will use them to help us fight back and save Equestria."

"I see. How did the rescue mission go?"

Tough, getting out of the Garoozis, explains off, "Shucks, we done got mah cousins an' their friends out o' their cell but we got separated fro' them an' Phobos. They escaped however an' done should be on their way back home."

"I suppose it has something to do with that earthquake we have a while ago." The Mayor said in worry.

"Yes, that was Boris whom Twilight, Ben and the others manage to stop." Time Turner adds with a nod. "Where's Shining's group? And did Twilight's group return?"

"They haven't gotten back yet...and neither did Twilight Sparkle's."

"You mean, they aren't back yet," Nexus ask, getting worried. "Celestia knows what will happen between Nightmare Canyon and here. Lorcan probably caught on as to what happened this time. I doubt he will fell for it twice."

"Hey, Cheerilee, check this out." Pipsqueak said in concern. The other ponies turn as they saw Pipsqueak swiping through Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo and Nyx...as if they are hologram. "I think there's something wrong with Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo and Nyx.

"Wow! They are holograms?" Derpy ask confused. "How did..."

"The three and the clone must've made the holograms and..." Dinky spoke up, but realizes what she just said about the Nyx clone.

"What? You mean my students are still back there, missing and with Twilight's group no doubt?!" Cheerilee gasps in shock and alarm. The main CMC members along with the Nyx group are with Twilight's group now...and with Lorcan probably hunting them all by now!

"Well, at least the real Nyx is safe." Nexus points out with a nod. "Hopefully she escapes with her uncle Shining...but I am still worried for the ones that haven't come back yet."

"Worries no more, it's time we do something." Golden Heart said sternly. "Mayor, get every pony in the secret hideaway. We're taking back Equestria!"

"Every pony; even the baby foals," The Mayor gasps at the request made by Golden Heart; every pony is fighting, really?

"Lorcan and his Dragon Arm is stealing our home...it's time we take it back."

* * *

Meanwhile at this time, Lorcan was left alone in his hideaway, mopping over the facts that have happened. The Brotherhood of Takada was as good as finished even after he saw their usefulness had ended…by his own hands. He won & had everything, and then yet the ponies….the Royal Pony Princesses….the Mane Six…Twilight Sparkle, her brother, everyone, even the inclusion of the purple baby dragon of the group, Spike, along with the moon dragon, Phobos, have just about foiled everything he's worked for, and took back the Elements, made a fool out of him through his own clone, all his planning are in shambles. It's even more humiliating when he knows that even little foals managed to outdo him, like Nyx, the reincarnation of Nightmare Moon, though a filly and her clone were still strong enough. And then there was Ben Mare, the pony he wished to make Twilight suffer while that stallion was still the Demon Pony, only to be foiled.

"Arruuuggh," Lorcan roared out before blasting some lightning across the empty room, all to let off some steam. "WHY! WHY!" He snapped while shooting off more of his rage at objects with his lightning, letting off a load of steam while breaking quite the number of rubble. "HOW IS IT THAT THEY CAN'T JUST LOSE? I'VE WON, HAVEN'T I? EVEN WHEN I GAVE BORIS THAT DARK DRAGON'S VILE POTION TO TRANS-MUTATE HIM, HE LOST AFTER BEING 10,000 FEET TALL! ARRUUUAAGGHHHHHH," Lorcan roars out a loud dragon's roar and shot a dozen volts that electrocuted the entire room which none were in and the attack couldn't even touch him. "Is there NOTHING that can END MY ENEMIES FOR GOOD? JUST ONE PUSH TO…" But during his loose temper-tantrum ranting, he suddenly had…frozen solid as an idea slowly came to his wide eyes in just realizing…there was something that could be done. "Wait! There is 'one' force that I haven't tried to finally end this, urrrgh! But that means I need to acquire…'his' service." From the tiny hesitation and hissing noise on the 'his' part, Lorcan sounded like he had an idea, but it was one even he doesn't seem to fond of doing.

Later, Lorcan was seen leaving the chamber room to exit an empty hallway that was deserted of any life. His steps echoed in the halls as he was heading for a place hidden for only he alone knows of its location and knowledge of its use. After a few minutes of walking down such flanks of stairs, Lorcan came to a chamber room that was completely lit by candle light. The only thing within the room was hanging in the center wall was some gray mirror with a demonic feature design along with a gargoyle bat on the top part. The only person in the room approached the mirror, waved his hands out as his claws glowed with green magical energy before unleashing it on the mirror.

"Let my message be clear, reach to he that resigns in the deepest imprisonment of Tartarus!" Lorcan spoke in a strange chant from which he was trying to reach someone by magical communication. "Reach he who's very power quakes the Earth he walks on, whose breath creates storms of destruction, whose single hand can shatter mountains!" Every word he spoke, the mirror was swirling with a black pitch like a river or wind; horrific sounds are even heard for every moment. "I call to you, heed my word and answer my darkest need of your power…APPEAR NOW!" Lorcan beckoned out loud on his last request before his magic soon completely lighten the mirror's statue eyes to change the mirror center appearance by his will.

Then without warning, strange background music was heard that sounded…sinister. It was 'Flames of Hades' by: Megumi Ohashi, but back to the story while we hear the music of fitting theme. From within the mirror, flames burst around the surroundings as from the middle came a strange gray thrown of a diamond shape and with two cross letters of 'G' & 'M' in the middle back center. As the throne was slowly turning around, Lorcan could actually be seen sweating from his near twitching eyes as the figure in the thrown surrounded by flames sat casually with his right hand resting his chin with a somewhat bored, yet curiosity written on his expression. It was a 12 feet tall, near muscular dark-emerald color skin elf, with pointy ears, dark silver and dark white stripe hair flowing down his back to the waist with two (one on the other side) of his face and Crimson Ruby Red eyes of diamond shape. He wears a pitch black-gray royal robes/armor with the dragons style for the boots, gauntlets, chest plate and wears a long crimson blue/violet color. He fancies in wearing a golden necklace with snake steel of one snake eating the other and dangling in the middle, a purple diamond with a tiny flame appearing in the center. He wears golden earrings style of wolf fang teeth followed by a loop red line that appears to have been…blood. A few silver skull rings with 10 different gem stones for each finger; blue, red, green, yellow, orange, violet, silver, brown, white, & dark (which many say holds a power over an element he wields easily). Around his waist is a grayish belt with a emerald shape Chinese dragon head presented on the front with hidden ruby eyes. From his basic appearance, he shows a form of a ruler, a conqueror and one who can obtain superiority over all things.

"Well-well, if it isn't…Lorcan." The mysterious being spoke with a diabolical smile like he was being guidable, arrogant and egotistic towards someone like Lorcan as if…nothing.

"Grimmore, the Overlord King…How I rue the day to meet your gaze again," Lorcan sneered the name but tried to keep his composure in front of this being he spoke to.

"Really; Then tell me…why do you risk casting a secret spell to pierce the Gates of Tartarus to speak with me?" Grimmore spoke with a shroud of pleasure, mystery and deadly curiosity in pressing so many open buttons on Lorcan.

"I require aid is all!" Lorcan snapped off at the dark elf on the mirror imagine in stating his business. "The Brotherhood of Takada is finsihed and has failed to finish off those…miserable ponies!" He snarled off in remembering how the ponies have bested him too much, and it's time to end it, "Even when I ended their lives. And even though I got the Dragon Army, it's still not enough, especially since I lost the Elements and my prisoners!"

"So even with all the power you wield…it's not enough, now is it?" Grimmore spoke with half-awaken eyes in staring at this villain with slight amusement, "Which is why you ask my aid, to do what they or you couldn't do." He spoke in stating the obvious knowledge of what's happening, a favor for him to do something for Lorcan.

"Don't rub it in! I'm more than capable of handling a few ponies!" Lorcan snapped at this being claiming to be superior over all, including him of all beings!

"Yet here you stand, reaching out for me." Grimmore smiled with a sly remark, yet calm tone to raise his head up from his hand that he rested on to look at this dragon better. "I love to aid you, but I and my army are as seen…imprisoned in Tartarus. And while even placed under here…MY…WILL…RULES HERE," The being spoke in disregarding the fact that he cannot partake, nor can his own army it seems, but never the less, his will let's him rule even while imprisonment.

"So that's it? You're not going to even lift a finger, after I had to put away my pride to just speak with someone more terrible than myself!" Lorcan asked in demanding that this can't be all, he actually had the nerve to ask help from the one person in the world and he's turning this villain down like that over such a petty reason?

"Hmph. Flattery will get you anywhere, I see." Grimmore huffed a bit with his smile never fading as he sees how much Lorcan is wanting his aid which caused a tiny spark between his eyes to be seen. "Grusvhmfruvhm…" But then, a strange glowing sphere appeared from his right hand and went through the mirror into the reality of the room Lorcan is in.

"Whah; What's this?" Lorcan asked puzzled while he reached up to touch the gray sphere of energy liquid, he felt something…truly unimaginable from this small object.

"A gift…it's my way of wishing you 'good luck' as it shall help in your hour of need." Grimmore waved off his left hand in telling Lorcan that he's given this villain the aid he seeks. "It takes on the Darkness within you, shapes it into what's inside your heart and will follow your deepest will. Once that's done, it can level lands, dry seas, cause destruction to life itself." The overlord explained out the simple instructions of the spell item he has handed to Lorcan and how dangerous it can be once started.

"Like…destroying Equestria and killing those ponies?" Lorcan spoke with a creeping smile coming across his face in liking the sound of this already. "And…what do you seek?" The dragon looked up to Grimmore with a cocked left eye, finding that there must be some 'reasoning' of payment for such a devastating object.

"Let's say…you shall learn the answer…soon enough." Grimmore spoke with a hidden agenda that while he seem somewhat distrusting, his lies were as hard to see as he was very intelligent and relies on subtle manipulation for his plans, though he's extremely powerful that none could dare speak against him.

Lorcan didn't know what to say, but seeing the object pulsing with life, it was clear that its power could rival his own, maybe more.

"Then I shall go, farewell!" Lorcan simply spoke before turning around and as he turns to leave, he used one hand to cancel out his spell on the dark mirror.

As Lorcan was leaving, the image was fading into nothingness, except as it slowly creeped up to Grimmore's image; the overlord king spoke these words out of Lorcan's hearing.

"Farewell indeed, Lorcan…Fare-thee-well." Grimmore spoke with a hidden expression of more vile wickedness than any person can describe as his image faded away soon afterwards. During which case, the background song had also ended just at that perfect timing. Now this scene is shrouded in more confusion, puzzlement and mystery than ever before. What evil plot does Lorcan have against the ponies with his 'new secret weapon' in hand? And just what hidden agendas does this Grimmore, the Overlord King, have in aiding Lorcan's plan to finish off the ponies? These questions alone, can't be answered until it's all….too little and too late.

* * *

"Okay, we're almost there." Ben Mare said with a nod as his group is almost out of Nightmare Canyon. "After this hill, we're out of Nightmare Canyon."

"Thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief. "I can't stand this place any longer."

"Right, 'Nightmare Canyon'...brrr! Why must Lorcan pick a horrible place for his castle?" Rarity asks in exhaustion.

"Probably because it's a fitting place for villains," Pinkie commented.

"Nyx clone, once we find the original one, I want you two to fuse back, I got a word I want to speak to you about your clone magic." Twilight said to the Nyx clone sternly.

"Yes, mommy," The Nyx clone said as the Mane Six, the CMC, the clone and Phobos went up ahead,"At least now..."

Suddenly, a flash appears, knocking Ben Mare back. The stallion got back up and gasps as he saw a familiar place: the Castle of Nightmare Moon!

"What? Oh no," Ben Mare gasps in shock and alarm. "How did the castle...what?"

Worst yet, Twilight and her friends are now inside the castle!

* * *

"Sir, take a look at this!" Private Kenny exclaims as he points a hoof at something. The army is about to leave Nightmare Canyon themselves when something alerts them.

Shining and Nyx took a look and gasps as they saw, "The Castle of Nightmare Moon?!"

"No! It can't be!" Nyx exclaimed in shock and horror.

"How did it get there? We left it behind!" Shining exclaims in alarm and worry. The Castle of Nightmare Moon couldn't have just appeared as if by magic...could it?

One thing's for sure: this spells trouble!

* * *

"How did we end up back here," Rainbow ask in shock and alarm as the Mane Six, the Nyx clone and Phobos find themselves back in the courtyard of the Castle of Nightmare Moon. "Didn't we leave this place behind?!"

"What's going on?" Twilight demands in frustration.

Familiar evil laughter is heard as Lorcan appears with his army. The evil dragon villain remarks, "Neat trick, eh? How did you think that the Castle of Nightmare Moon ended up in Nightmare Canyon in the first place? It's nice what one can do with teleportation nowadays, isn't it?"

"You again; go away!" Phobos shouted angrily, "We don't have time to deal with you!"

"Silence! This is my castle now! I'm the master here, not you!" Lorcan remarks to Phobos in annoyance.

"Want to say it to my face, short stuff?" Phobos taunts Lorcan in amusement.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME SHORT," Lorcan yelled angrily.

"Come on, girls. We can take him." Rainbow exclaims with a frown.

"No, we can't." Fluttershy whines, remembering what happened the last time the ponies took on Lorcan twice.

"Please! We took on Boris and won!" Rainbow scoffs as she charges at Lorcan...only for him to hit her with his cane, sending her to the ground hard. "Ouch!"

"You see, Scootaloo?" Lorcan remarks to Scootaloo in amusement. "She cares only for her image! In fact, she remains oblivious to the obvious Claw marks on your cheek."

"Yew leave Scootaloo out of it, ya mean ol' lizard!" Apple Bloom shouted as she glared at Lorcan.

"Besides, Rainbow saw my claw marks and she isn't happy about what you did!" Scootaloo growls angrily to Lorcan.

"Not one little bit, bucker!" Rainbow added angrily as she recovered.

"Ooooh, so the two saw through my fib, sweet." Lorcan taunts a bit as he lowers himself to the ground. "Give it up! You have the advantage temporarily but the war is still mine."

"No it isn't! You may lead some dragons but the forces of good always triumph over evil!" The Nyx clone snaps to Lorcan making him glare at him. "Another thing, I may be a clone but this is still my castle! You're stealing and trespassing so get out now!"

"Silence, you pathetic clone!" Lorcan snapped madly. What he did next was horrible: the villain grabs the Nyx clone by the neck and snapped it.

"NOO," The Mane Six and the CMC gasps in terror as they rush over to the Nyx clone after Lorcan dropped her.

"Stay with us, Nyx, stay with us," Twilight said frantically. If the clone dies, her daughter, the real one, is at half strength.

"I have enough of this game. Time to do what I should've done in the first place," Lorcan exclaims evilly before turning to the Dragon Army. "Burn them all to a crisp. They can't use the Elements since my essence is still in them and no one else can save them now. Equestria belongs to the Age of Dragons!"

"What is this madness you speak of?!" A familiar voice demands. Everyone looks up to see two familiar alicorns appearing in the sky, landing right in front of the group and glaring at Lorcan.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ah, the Royal Sisters; you saved me the trouble hunting you both down." Lorcan remarks sinisterly. "Now you both can die with your subjects."

"I think not." Celestia said sternly. "We saw your castle appearing right near Canterlot. You made a foolish move in doing so."

"And now...we will do our best to put an end to the madness your father started years ago...which sadly was also my fault." Luna said to Lorcan, a hint of regret is heard in her tone of voice.

"Hee hee, that's funny! Very funny," Lorcan laughs madly as he snaps, "You two princesses are fools. I mean, Celestia lost to a Changeling...and who knew what Luna was when it happened? Don't you see that by stepping in here, you two are doomed?!"

"No, it isn't over yet. You can still end it." Luna pleads to Lorcan as she saw the ponies tending to the injured Nyx clone. "Please, you aren't like Tadaka at all. I know you got good inside yourself! I can sense it! Please stop this, if not for me, but for Spike, too!"

"Don't you dare mention his name around me," Lorcan snaps madly to Luna. "You ponies have no right to! You lied to my brother, kept me and our father a secret from him and even treat him like a slave! Well, no more! Spike will thank me for getting rid of you all!"

Luna tries to plead in hopes to get through to Lorcan, "Stop this, please! You can leave; start over, happy with the knowledge that Spike is alive!"

"If only I could." Lorcan said darkly yet a hint of sadness is heard in his tone of voice.

"Then you leave me choice!" Celestia snaps as she flies and fires a blast from her horn at Lorcan; But the villain blocks with his cane, firing a blast at his own.

The ponies watch on as both fighters gets into a struggle with both blasts...but Lorcan triumphs, sending Celestia to the ground, but not enough to knock her out.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried.

"Oh yes, looks like you're still a weakling, you should've been more prepared, ladies and anyone else." Lorcan remarks sinisterly.

"Please, Lorcan!" Luna insists as he flies over to Lorcan. "You must..."

"SILENCE, TEMPTRESS!" Lorcan roars as he holds up a fist, causing Luna to choke. He is using some dark art power to do so. "You aren't going to tempt me any longer!"

"Stop, leave Luna alone!" Rarity cries out to Lorcan in horror.

Lorcan scowls as he throws Luna to the ground, the alicorn is breathing in but she is okay.

"You...NOT ONLY YOU TURNED SPIKE AGAINST ME, YOU ALSO TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Lorcan exclaims madly as he points to the downed Luna.

"You did both yourself!" Phobos snaps to Lorcan. "You are going out of control here!"

"No...I am in control here, I am always in control; it's all of you who had lost control. Control that I will make sure you'll never regain." Lorcan said darkly to his enemies.

The situation was almost seemingly hopeless in what Lorcan was going to do next. It would take a huge moment of a miracle to stop this villain and his evil plots with his own army of dragons. But that left a major question, what could do it? What? What…WHAAAAT…Wha…?

"LORCAN," A voice shouted over that got the dragon villain by name's attention to turn and face the direction of the owner. "I'm stopping you right here, RIGHT NOW!" It was Shining Armor and he held his mighty beam sword with magic in challenging the evil Lorcan.

"Shining," Twilight exclaims, relieved to see her brother here along with a familiar army and... "Nyx!"

"Oh, clonie," Nyx exclaims, rushing over to her clone. "Is she...?"

"No, she's still breathing, Nyx." Phobos said with a nod, concerning that the clone is breathing. "Fuse back, quickly!"

Nyx nods as she put a hoof onto her clone and a flash of light appears. Soon the clone disappears, fusing back with the original filly though her neck cricks a bit.

"You okay?" Fluttershy ask Nyx in concern.

"Yeah...though I will need time to recover; my neck felt like some jerk try to break it." Nyx admits with a cringe while rubbing her own neck.

"Someone did, his name is Lorcan."

"Shining Armor? How amusing for you must be." Lorcan spoke casually in seeing that once again, Twilight's big brother was here to face him. "Are you here for a second match? After the last one," The dragon quoted off in remembering that from their last match of fighting the other, things turned out differently for this Unicorn captain of the guards.

"In case you have forgotten, that time I wasn't intending on winning! This time, it'll be different!" Shining Armor declared off with a determined expression as he was going to end this struggle.

"And just 'how' will it be different now?" Lorcan waved off playfully in remarking how can things be different from when they last fought; what Shining do now that he couldn't do before?

"Kickvhmm…" Then without warning, some kick sound was heard and it happened..,behind the dragon villain.

"Gaaaugh," Lorcan yelped off from being kicked across the ground and soon stood up to seeing…another was here.

"I'm not fighting alone once more." Shining Armor smiled from seeing just around the corner, the one who caught Lorcan by surprise was…Big Macintosh.

"Eeeyup," Big Macintosh responded with a determined face as he stomped his hooves in the ground, ready for more action now.

"Ohohohoh, this is too much!" Lorcan ended up cackling under his breath in seeing his opposers before him. "We cross blades twice before Shining, and you're relying on some muscle-bound farmer once more that can only give out simple 'yes' and 'no' responses." Lorcan remarked off that Shining Armor is getting sloppy, to think that after they cross their paths to fight, that just having a strong stallion on his opponent's side once more can make a difference. "He may be a military veteran but the lunkhead is getting careless!"

"Nnnope," Big Macintosh shook his head to respond which tilted Lorcan's head in being puzzled why this pony was agreeing to his statement.

"I'm relying on a good friend, a comrade! To aid me in stopping you," Shining Armor declared that Big Macintosh was a friend, an ally in a good cause to stop this villain here and now, if possible.

"Then let's see you both…try!" Lorcan exclaimed before waving his arms up to unleash a flash of blinding light, which temporally made Shining and Big Macintosh shield their eyes. It was only later did they lower their hooves from their eye sights to witness the situation.

"Hoo doggy, 'dis may be either different or something else." Applejack mumbles a bit.

"You okay, Nyx?" Scootaloo ask Nyx in concern. "Your clone took a hit and we covered for you for a while."

"I'm okay; I need time for my neck to stop hurting." Nyx cringes a bit.

"Nyx, when this is over, we're going to talk about your clone magic later." Twilight said to Nyx sternly.

"Mommy, not now, please?"

It was around this moment that things were beginning to quiet down to a showdown. It was Shining Armor & Big Macintosh VS. Lorcan, one side was good, the other side was evil. If that wasn't enough, the song (Lacrimosa Dominae) was being heard in the background to move along the suspense of the situation. If that was freaky enough, the entire area the group of heroes were in seem to have changed into a wobbly scenery of buildings, with one unusually strangely crafted building before the pony fighters and behind Lorcan.

"Nice music, but is this place appropriate for the one from the Final Fantasy series?" Pinkie asks her friends curiously though they look at her oddly.

"You care to fight me then fight me you shall in this world of mine." Lorcan waved out his claws, ushering in that this is 'his' world in which all shall fall before him. "No one can enter…and no one can help you now." The dragon villain declared in knowing that the two pony heroes that stand against him, have the littlest of chances now with no one to save them.

"Do you believe Big Mac, that if we win this, we'll get out of here?" Shining Armor whispered to Big Macintosh in seeing the situation, and hoping if they win this, can get out of this creepy world.

"Eeeyup; I reckon so!" Big Macintosh nods in feeling in his gut that that's the answer the two seek alright.

"Then if you stallions are ready." Lorcan declared in waving his claws out to taunt those he's about to face. "Let our combat…begin!" He announced that their next battle shall now begin at long last.

Then in no later moment did that announce the time to begin either's side of attack to start to which Lorcan made the first move, enveloping himself in a dark sphere to rotate around the ponies.

"Hraaghh," The Lorcan ended up blasting his green lightning bolts from the sphere to which Shining and Big Mac had to charge away to dodge.

Or was it…?

"Gaaaugh…" Shining groaned from all of a sudden, three diamond shape energy figures cut off the captain on all sides in a triangle form and producing some electric line to seal him in.

"Shining," The Mane Six cry out in horror as the princesses struggles to do their best to get back up.

"What happened?" Big Mac asked concern, seeing this happened was a sign that Lorcan did something when they weren't watching.

"It's a trap spell…Uuugh…the longer I'm in this…the more it hurts me!" Shining Armor fought the force hurting him, but it was still staying stuck and making it harder to move.

"I always did like watching you struggle, Shining," Lorcan spoke from afar from the scene as he was behind the heroes.

"Let's get him!" Big Mac declared as he was rushing off to tackle this guy but Lorcan covered in his sphere and moved away, "What the…?" The big red stallion yelped as when Lorcan pass by him and the electrocuting Shining, he phase through the center building. "Where da hay he run off too?" He asked in not seeing where the coward ran off to now.

"It's a ploy; he's using his magic to catch us off guard." Shining Armor approached Big Mac in stating what has happened here. "But…RAARRUGH…" Now the captain of the guard was struggling, using his horn's magic against the trap spell until… "Breaksivhmm…" With enough strength and will, Shining broke the prison of that trap spell and was free from being hurt during the process. "Where he is, he's up there!" The unicorn declared out from looking up from where he was as it was not this ground floor, but up they needed to search.

"Where did Lorcan went off to?" Rainbow asks with a frown as the ponies as well as the army look around for any signs of their enemy.

"He is a fast one, I will give him that." Luna said with a sigh.

And so it was seen, that both ponies looked up to see on the very top of the strange building, Lorcan landed where his claws glowed with energy.

"Want me, come and get me." Lorcan taunted those below him to come up and get him if they can.

"Okay Big Mac, standby and on the right moment, attack him while I go out!" Shining Armor gave the issue order to which the big stallion nods in understanding the task. Then Shinning, with his glowing horn, was dashing up over the structure's floor parts before jumping and in an amazing feet…was running on the side going upwards. Twilight's brother was holding his glowing beam sword saber in hand as he was charging for Lorcan who watched him from above.

"Time I increase…the odds!" Lorcan declared, as he pulled out not one but TWO magical beam sword sabers for each claw to hold.

"Uncle Shiny, look out!" Nyx exclaims to Shining in alarm.

And then the dragon villain dived off from the top to head directly for Shining, who dash up at the last moment. At an instant, both fighters pass over the other, gazed their eyes on the other with Lorcan spinning around in the air to make his feet face forward and Shining cease action to stare at the dragon villain's stylist grace maneuver.

"At this point, this fight can go either way." Celestia said grimly. "I just hope it goes our way."

"I don't think Lorcan will let that happen!" Luna exclaims to her sister in worry.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Shining snapped before using his magic to hover down to the ground.

"Oh you will." Lorcan remarked off before being engulf in a sphere which Shining attack through but missed hitting anything.

"Come back here!" Shining snapped before dashing off from the building to attack Lorcan now out of his sphere and in the open street.

"I'm here, but you won't touch me!" The dragon villain proclaimed with a creepy grin on his face as just when Shining was a few feet away from him when… "GUARD," Lorcan roared out something of an attack move, but what it was….was soon revealed.

"Cluspvhmm…" Then without warning, a magical square block of energy appeared before Lorcan's defense and stopped the attack, "Gaaugh!" Shining yelped on contact against Lorcan's surprise defense maneuver and was not only repelled back but also a bit wounded from the hit. "What the…Gaaaaugh!" Just as the hero used his horn to levitate, but when he tried to attack Lorcan again, Shining hit the barrier of the enemy instead.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow complains about this unfair turn of events.

"Like it? It's to keep pests out! Pony Pest, that is! GUARD," Lorcvan made a mocking tone against his foe as he reactive his guard spell again which bash against Shining even by using his own magical beam saber sword.

"Nnnnope," Big Macintosh remarked off with a determine face as he soon came out of nowhere. "Poowvhmm…" And delivered once more, one of his strong hooker hove moves on Lorcan's backside.

"Gurragh," Lorcan yelped as he was tackled from behind while he himself was too focus on the one in front.

"Gotcha, Now back off!" Shining snapped as he used his weapon to slash against Lorcan a few times while the villain was distracted until Lorcan skidded away from him and Big Macintosh.

"You will pay for that stunt! HRUUAAAARUGH," Lorcan roared out as he wielded his two magical beam saber swords to charge against Shining and Big Macintosh.

"Now Lorcan's truly pissed," Phobos comments in amusement by the fight.

"What's 'pissed'?" Sweetie asks a bit puzzled.

"Sweetie; Phobos," Rarity yelps, a bit upset that her sister and the dragon said a swear word.

"Big Macintosh, take up this!" Shining Armor stated to his ally as he used his horn on his weapon and made a copy of the magical beam saber sword to give to Big Mac.

"Eeeyup!" Big Macintosh soon held up a copy of the weapon Shining was using and good timing too.

These fighters clashed with strength that was amazing to see who had the stronger will to oppose the other. But even with two against one, Lorcan wielding two weapons managed to still push back his opponents. The enemy spins himself to clash against the ponies weapons that cease his brutal force. Then Lorcan dashed around, sneaking behind to attack them when they're blind which worked when he smacked the two but not to kneel down.

"Haaughh…Gauagh…" Just as the two pony fighters made a mad dash to strike with their weapons, Lorcan called up his familiar square energy guard barrier thing that repelled them. "Haugh-Gauaugh…." Both pony fighters tried to break the shield barrier keeping them from the villain but it was still very strong until it faded.

"Now's our chance," Shining signaled to Big Macintosh that now they got a chance to attack the enemy.

"Fooled you; GUARD," Lorgan remarked in tricking these ponies before bringing forth his square barrier shield again.

"Gaaaugh…" Shining and Big Mac yelped off backwards from the surprise force but regain their footin', sorta speak.

"Time to go OVER," Shining exclaimed with a determined expression as he saw a trick to getting pass the enemy's defense, "Hiiyah!" The captain of the guard used his magic and leaped over Lorcan's barrier shield to catch him from behind.

"Gaugh-Gaugh-Gaugh; Gaaaaugh," Lorcan yelped from trying to brace himself but Shining delivered a mass few melee strikes and his weapon to bash the villain off guard.

"Back off!" Big Macintosh remarked, before he charged forth and plowed himself to the villain.

"Graauagh…" Lorcan yelped from the impact in his chest, this brute stallion of Applejack's big brother is tougher than he believe.

"YEEHAW; Good work, Big Mac," Apple Bloom exclaims with an eager smile.

"We may win it this time!" Fluttershy exclaims with a smile hope on her face.

"I don't know..." Twilight said in worry. "Lorcan isn't one to go down easier. We all know that."

Then Lorcan coated himself in another sphere of energy to bypass his foes to end up on another side spot.

"Don't let him have a moment's rest!" Shining Armor issued in what the two stallions have to do, keep the enemy from regaining any strength.

"Eeeyup," Big Macintosh nods before both pony fighters went off to attack the villain.

I rather you cease your actions, GUARD!" Lorcan remorses off before recalling his barrier shield once again.

"Gaaugh/Gaaaugh…" First Shining Armor impacted and then Big Macintosh afterwards from not expecting this quick play.

"Gah! Lorcan is getting better!" Phobos exclaims with a yelp.

"This isn't good." Nyx whines a bit in agreement.

"Now I got you, haaaugh!" Lorcan soon ceases the defense and went on the offense with his two glowing beam saber swords to strike the ponies but they recovered enough to dodge over the attack.

"No you don't, back off!" Shining Armor exclaimed off before he rushed in to clash his weapon against Lorcan which managed to get him mildly wounded.

"Gaaugh," Lorcan yelped from that attack, somehow this pony's strength had increased, more than he calculated.

"This is it!" Big Mac exclaimed from delivering some of his left and right hoof sucker punches that caught Lorcan off guard.

"Gaugh-Gaugh-Gaugh, Gaaauuugh," Lorcan was getting smacked a bit around and it was by a mere farmer who was once part of the military and then Big Max grip the weapon Shining gave him by his teeth for something, "GAugh-Gaugh, Guuaaaaagh!" In a stunt play ploy, Steel Hooves was spiraling forward that was bashing Lorcan across the area until the pony cease spinning and the villain had been knocked further back than before.

"We got him! Haaagh," Shining made a battle cry as he dashed with his weapon to attack the enemy.

"Oh no you don't, pony." Lorcan snapped before launching himself on the offensive with his weapons clashing from Shinning to Big Mac to both, each side nearly holding out from the other "Haurgh-Huurragh!" But then Lorcan made some strong force slashes that bashed the two ponies and weaken their health. "Grraugh, you're MINE!" The dragon roared out before dashing and then bringing up his magical square shilled barrier that bashed the two ponies back off from his charging impact. "You can't break pass my GUARD!" Lorcan roared as the two pony fighters clash their magical beam saber swords but were repelled for not being careful.

"They are losing!" Rarity exclaims frantically.

"Not unless they done do something!" Applejack exclaims in alarm.

"Big Mac, toss me over!" Shining Armor quickly issued out for his friend to throw him over the enemy's defense.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh nods in seeing that what this pony was up to, risky but a smart move to go with.

Then with his strength, Big Macintosh grabbed Shining's legs and spin to throw him over Lorcan's barrier defense shield to catch him off guard from behind again.

"Clash-Clash-Clash-Claspvhm…/Urgh-Urrugh-Arrugh-Urraugh," Lorcan was caught by surprise, his defense spell drop when Shining was clashing with him with more throne enough slash attacks that were luckily didn't kill but still hurt majorly. "Gaaugh…" The villain was shot back against the center building, but his time to recover was cut short…by Big Macintosh taking a swing now. "Gurragh-Graaugh…" The farmer pony delivered a few strong hove punches that were knocking the guy overtime.

"Ha! Looks like we're winning," Apple Bloom exclaims as she and her friends cheer on.

Or so it seemed until Lorcan exited by a magical sphere to escape his attackers and then cease the spell after being some feet away.

"Get him!" Shining Armor issued before he and Big Mac were charging, weapons wielding to attack the enemy once again.

"Don't be getting cocky, boys!" Lorcan remorse off to state before enshrouding in his magical sphere to soar between the fighters and reappear out of it to lash his magical duo beam saber swords. "Hrruaghh…" But by doing so, he fail to not only see the opponents dodge around from jump or ducking maneuvers, but the enemy left himself open for both ponies to bash their blades against the other.

"Ruurrarugh!" Big Mac made a battle cry as he was clashing his hooves and his weapon at Lorcan at the same time to not account this much and take more damage.

"It's OVER/Claspvhmm…" Shining Armor roared out before unleashing a strong sword slash impact that sent Lorcan off to a bit of distance and that looked to hurt.

"Not yet, IT ISN'T YET!" Lorcan roared out a bit annoyed by these ponies residence as he engulf in his sphere to pass through Shining and Big Mac. "HRUUAGH…" Then the moment the sphere faded, Lorcan unleashed a wave strike that clash against the unprepared Big Macintosh, sending him back, on his rear and looking pretty injured.

"Big brother," The Apple sisters gasp at what happened to Big Macintosh.

"Big Mac; Guuagh…" Shining Armor looked to his injured friend but forgot his opponent which loran slashed him for not noticing they were still fighting.

"Compassion is weakness for you ponies." As Lorcan toyed with his opponents, he was swallowed into his sphere to prepare for another strike against his foes.

"Take this! Zecora made it for just such occasions!" Without another moment, Big Macintosh thrown to Shining Armor to which the captain caught some potion bottle and without knowing the contacts…drank it.

"Ahhh…my strength," Shining Armor sigh from feeling his strength returning and his injuries healing, "Gaaugh…" But then Lorcan slashed him again for not paying closer attention up into the air. "Well aren't you rude, Lorcan! Hiyaaahh!" Then Shining used his magical to regain his balance to glad done.

"Sorry, but that's just me." Lorcan remarked before vanishing in his sphere magic to lash forward…and launched another strike!

"Gaaugh…" Shining Armor was caught off guard from when Lorcan's sphere passes him but faded to when the villain slashed at him, "PAYBACK TIME! Hiiyaah," The captain of the guard roared out as he dived over to slash at Lorcan with his magical beam saber sword.

"Gaurgh-Graugh-Graugh, Gruaghmmm…" Lorcan was taking on some heavy beatings now, Shining was still not calling it quits.

"It's OVER!" Shinning shouted before slashing Lorcan across the ground with more injuries to count.

"Hurragh…TAKE THIS!" Big Macintosh was suddenly healed up as he had another healing potion made by Zecora, empty, and charged to the battle. "POWWVHMM…" To which the stallion hurl his front hooves back to deliver a double smack down on Lorcan from the back of his neck!

"Graaughh…" Lorcan let off a cry from feeling that attack caught him off guard again, what was happening here?

"Ha! You are getting your butt kicked!" Nyx laughs eagerly, "Right, mommy?"

"Right, we may win this...I hope." Twilight whispers to herself, not wanting to jinx anything by cheering Shining and Big Mac on.

Then the villain had to take the form of his sphere to dodge away from the two combatants going at him.

"Gaaugh…" But then Lorcan had managed to smack Shinning in the back from that last pass before releasing his sphere cover.

"You're not getting off that easily!" Big Macintosh bellowed out before charging at the guy, but Lorcan vanished into his sphere again to dodge this pony's charge attack.

"HOLD IT!" Shining Armor roared as just when Lorcan reappeared, the two were clashing their weapons in a midair combat scene.

"Gruagh-Graugh, Gruuaaaaaugh…" While Lorcan was struggling from this surprise stunt, Shinning got the upper hand or hoof from kicking the enemy from his back legs that sent him flying backwards.

"Haaay, let's see you back off from this!" Shining landed before wielding his magical beam saber sword and launched forth for another strike assault.

"I think I will!" Lorcan exclaimed before taking his sphere forth and passing through Shining before the captain landed a hit.

"Watch it, he's behind you!" Big Macintosh yelled from seeing where Lorcan was as the sphere the enemy was in faded off just as the dragon villain held his weapons to attack.

"You think they can win this?" Twilight ask the princesses as they get back up.

"Maybe, but Lorcan is a powerful foe indeed." Celestia said grimly. "He won't give up, we may need more than beam swords and tricks to save Equestria."

"The best we can do is to capture Lorcan...so I can try to speak some sense into again." Luna said, recovering from what Lorcan did to her.

"You act like you have...feelings for this dragon, Luna."

"I don't! Or...at least I think I don't...oh! I just don't know anymore..."

Soon Shining was clashing his magical beam saber sword against Lorcan's duo weapon and was lucky to have enough to hold his own.

"You've improved much, but it's still not enough!" Lorcan remorse off that even if Shining manages to surprise him with some chance moment, he'll be better.

"Then I'll just keep surprising you!" Shining Armor snapped to the villain as Lorcan stepped away and looked calm strangely. "Haugh-Haugh…" But as the captain of the guard was trying to land some strikes, his opponent made another sphere spell to hid in and move away with the pony following until…

"GUARD," Lorcan had prepared his shield barrier defense spell out of nowhere.

"Gaaaugh…" Shinning Armor was zapped back by the spell that he wasn't aware of until the last minute. "I'M NOT THROUGH YET!" The stern pony exclaimed to suddenly use his magic instantly to teleport behind the enemy to attack.

But Lorcan was no fool this time as he cease the shield barrier to hide in his sphere before the enemy made another contact hit on him. "Classvhmm…" And then Lorcan slashed across Shining when he exposed his back from trying to land a straight shot which backfired.

"I'm not gullible to fall for that trick twice!" Lorcan remarked off with a sly smile in seeing Shining on his knees.

"Uncle Shiny," Nyx cries out in worry for her adopted uncle.

"Then try me!" Big Macintosh ran off to wield his own wielded weapon against Lorcan, "Hayh-Hayh, now you just…BACK OFF!" The stallion made a few surprise hits before he used his strong brute force to slash his magical beam saber sword that knocked Lorcan off balance…

"Gaaugh…such strength, from a brute," Lorcan cringes from feeling that the enemy of a mere Earth Pony was becoming more problems than a Unicorn or Pegasus.

"NOW HAVE ANOTHER!" Big Macintosh exclaimed from holding up his weapon and clashed against the enemy that tried to block.

But then Lorcan vanished into his sphere to move around and then cease it to attack the farmer stallion. But now it was him that was underestimating Big Macintosh as the big stallion held to block the enemy's sword attacks before clashing to knock the dragon off with some little damages.

"Go Big Mac, go Big Mac, go go!" The CMC and Phobos cheers on as if being cheerleaders, even for the dragon.

"Don't think you can win with brute strength alone!" Lorcan exclaimed to the red stallion before covering in his sphere to get in back of this foe and attack, but…something cut in the way of that plan.

"No, that's where I come in!" Shining Armor declared as he jumped in when Lorcan revealed himself from his sphere form to launch a magical onslaught maneuver.

"Grrugh, maybe you'll remember…THIS!" Lorcan growled in having become ticked off enough by this as he unleashed out a spell during his hold against Shining Armor.

"Uuuagh," Shining Armor yelped as when Lorcan return to sphere mode and left the spot, the captain was caught in a familiar trap spell bind. "Not this again!" The captain complained in really hating this spell that keeps him bind, a real pain for him.

"Shining, he's heading for the building!" Big Macintosh pointed out and he was right as both ponies ran up to stop Lorcan…but faded behind the doors.

"Deja vu. In that case…Haarrugh," Shining remarked off the situation as he used his horn's power once again to suddenly break the trap spell on him off. "He must have gone up!" Shining stated in feeling he knows where the dragon villain ended up going to now.

"Eeeyup," Big Macintosh nodded in compete agreement on that one by the captain's theory.

And so it was seen, that both ponies looked up to see on the very top of the strange building once again, where Lorcan landed with his claws glowed with energy.

"As stated, come and get me, Shiny!" Lorcan taunted those below him to come up and get him, like he wanted to repeat the same act of before.

"Hey, only mommy and I get to call him that!" Nyx snaps at Lorcan in annoyance.

"Yeah, who the hay do you think you are,' Rainbow demands to Lorcan in agreement, "Boo!"

"Big Macintosh, I know what to do here, but hopefully, our secret moment to strike won't go unnoticed." Shining Armor stated this under hush tone to tell the red stallion of what they still plan to do against Lorcan at the right moment.

"Nnnope; It won't, no go get him!" Big Macintosh shook his head in a 'no' meaning in giving his answer to Shining on what he was saying.

Then Shining, with his glowing horn, was dashing up over the structure's floor parts before jumping and in an amazing feat…was running on the side going upwards. The hero was holding his glowing beam sword saber in hand as he was charging for Lorcan, who watched him from above.

"Wow, how is he doing that?" Pinkie asks with a smile while eating popcorn from out of nowhere. "It's like being a fanmake of a battle from a video game!"

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight said to Pinkie, never understanding what her friend just said.

"You're a fool! You'll never learn anything, Shiny!" Lorcan declared out to the captain of the guards, as he pulled out his usual two magical beam sword sabers for each claw to hold.

And then the dragon villain dived off from the top to head directly for Shining who dash up at the last moment. However, it was around this moment, that the unicorn's experience as being Celestia's guardsmen paid off as he study the events of a slow paste before finding the right moment….TO STRIKE!

"I DISAGREE!" Shining Armor shouted out as he clash his weapon against Lorcan's swords by fast instincts that surprised the dragon villain.

"Waaahh," Lorcan gasped shocked, this wasn't what happened last time.

"All right, go Shining!" Twilight cheers wildly. Perhaps the ponies can win this after all!

Then it was Shining that flip in the air while Lorcan drifted a bit down and the unicorn held his weapon and charged it with magic before…

"HAAAYYAHH.../Claspvhmmm…" Shining Armor strike with all in that blow that clash against Lorcan that launched him downwards.

"Waaaugh-Aaaaauughh," Lorcan screamed out from losing his blanche from his descending motion.

"Looks like Captain Shining's training have paid off here." Celestia said in approval. "We can only hope that it's enough."

Then Shining pushed against the building to dive down at a faster rate to approach this dragon villain. It was here that while Lorcan was on even stand up position, Shining was upside down, but both combatants gaze at the other with their sheer wills and…. "CLASP-CLASP-CLASP-CLASPVHMM..." In a flashy step, they were clashing their magical beam saber swords against the other one strike at a time to push the other one away.

"Huurvhmm…" Lorcan managed to push Shining away long enough to be in midair while the unicorn landed with grace in front of the building that the two fighters ran up upon. "I can't believe you managed to outdo me after going through that stage just once!" The villain exclaimed off in anger, not believing that this pony alone, managed to perform a feat like that out of nowhere.

"Well now you have; haaayyh!" Shining exclaimed out before rushing off to add in the next few more damages since Lorcan was suffering some from the majorly performed stuff from the free-fall.

"Gaugh-Gaugh-Gaughm, gaughmm…" Lorcan yelped from feeling the blows, this was making him get angrier by the minute.

"It's nearly over, Lorcan!" Shining Armor declared as he bash the villain off to a distance and out near an open street center.

"You're right…FOR YOU!" Lorcan stood where he was as he himself soon got engulf by his sphere to avoid another hit by the pony captain.

"Quit running!" Shining complained in seeing this dragon foe was trying to run as he chased the sphere until it stop…or was it by choice?

"GUARD," Lorcan ended the sphere disguise to bring out his strong energized square shilled barrier.

"That won't keep me out when doing this!" Shining performed a risky move and spin with his horn over his body and…managed to slip some attacks through Lorcan's defense…but still got pushed back.

"Your resistance is getting more and more on my nerves!" Lorcan snared off at the opponent which Shining got on his feet to attack the enemy but he got covered in his sphere magic mode of transport.

"Hayh…" Shining tried to clash against the sphere but then Lorcan blocked and counterattacked that move away which separated both fighters now.

"I won't be made of a FOOL BY ANYPONY! GUARD," Lorcan roared out as he traveled by sphere mode and then when Shining approached, he reactivated his defense spell again.

"Hay-Hayh," Shining was clashing near the side and almost got near Lorcan's if the enemy did not see it coming.

"On no you don't, Shiny!" Lorcan exclaimed to block some of the captain's moves but fail to notice a trick from this plot by the hero.

"IT'S OVER, Lorcan!" Shining Armor snapped as he slashed downwards against Lorcan that pushed the villain backwards a bit.

"Gaugh-Gaugh, Gaaugh…" Lorcan yelped from every attack Shining inflicted upon him in a certain midair motion before regaining himself. "I WON'T LOSE!" Lorcan snarled off in raging fury as he coated in his sphere to dodge around to avoid the pony's attack, "NOW! GUARD," Lorcan suddenly reappeared and cast his defense spell before…rushing to tackle Shining with it.

"Shining, look out!" The ponies call out in alarm.

"Gaaugh…" Shining was hit pretty bad by that move as he was left very much weak, the enemy was getting more serious now.

"I'll tear you down, PIECE BY PIECE!" Lorcan declares out as he moved across the field in his sphere and soon ceases it for another assault, "GUARD!" Lorcan roared out as he was charging down near Shining's spot to ram him where his weaken self was until...

"Nooo…" Big Macintosh came out of nowhere, held his own wielded weapon and blocked the defensive blow while dropping a potion for Shining to heal.

"I was wondering where the farmer ran off to." Lorcan smirked evilly in seeing that Big Macintosh had shown up again and he was feeling lonely too.

Then Shining used the potion to regain enough of his health as he charged forth to raise his weapon to aid Big Macintosh. Both ponies gave their full strength to smash their all and as luck has had it, their combined might…broke Lorcan's defense spell.

"Yeah, all right," Sweetie cheers wildly.

"WHAH; IMPOSSIBLE," Lorcan yelled out in shock to see his strongest barrier got broken by two ponies by their sheer wills of strength. "RRARRUGH…" The dragon roared in anger and fury, this was as far as these two heroes would get to. "Clasvhmm/Powvvfruvhmm…" Then Lorcan raised his two magical beam saber swords and clashes them with Shining's and Big Mac's weapons but the force broke the ground which the ponies just managed to stay standing of the heavy pressure. "I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY TWO PUNY PONIES!" The villain snapped out loud in not going to be out beaten by the captain and a mere farmer, he refuses that outcome.

"So far, they're kicking yer butt so far." Applejack remarks to Lorcan with a smirk.

"Yeah, just sit down an' give up!" Apple Bloom chirps a bit.

"Never! I won't be beaten by these two!" Lorcan exclaims madly to the Apple sisters.

"Too bad, it's not really two of us." Shining Armor smiled in showing an expression of a cocky grin in mentioning something with a hidden intention.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh smiled too in following the same manner, much to their enemy's confusion.

"What? What are you…" Lorcan responded puzzled, just what were these ponies up to if they weren't trying to defeat him with two alone?

"HANG ON GUYS!" A loud voice shouted out to which made Lorcan look to a distance far pass the wobbling city. And what was Ben Mare, only he was glowing a bright golden aura around his body and was surrounded by floating triangle forms. "Ben Mare Locomotive is charging in!" Ben shouted out in determination as he had been powering himself up with his Triforce Mark which was explaining things here; the stallion the secret weapon the ponies mentioned.

"Ben/Daddy," Twilight, Celestia and Nyx exclaims, smiling upon seeing Ben arriving, getting inside the castle after getting cut off before.

"Ben Mare…how'd he…wha?" Lorcan responded surprised to seeing Ben Mare, the pony he tried to kill was charging for him and would have done something…but he felt something holding his movements. "Let go of me!" Lorcan snapped towards Shining and Big Mac who had used their one free hoof to lock-grip the dragon's claw while pressing their weapons against the other.

"Nnnope," Big Macintosh responded a simple answer to the villain as they weren't gonna let go.

"We got other plans for you!" Shining Armor exclaimed out with a sly smirk which made Lorcan's eyes widen in seeing…he's fallen into the enemy's ploy of a final countermeasure attack.

"Time to dish this new move out; TRIFORCE - CHARGE STRIKE," Ben Mare shouted out in declaring what he's about to do as his Triforce Mark glowed more and then his speed was increased infinitely! "Powfrvuhhmm…/Basssvhhmm…" That all happened in the blink of an eye, so fast that finally we caught a moment where Ben Mare had made a charge impact…to the enemy.

"Graaaugh-Urraagh…" Lorcan gasped out with wide eyes, this was the strongest force he's felt yet and worst then being held to take this was that this was far from being done,

"Bangruvhmm…" That sudden impact ended up causing a 'sonic boom' air wave effect that scattered across before what happened was….Ben plowing his tackle into Lorcan while Shining Armor & Big Macintosh held the dragon's claws to keep him from escaping. Then in the next instant, the entire realm Lorcan created faded from existence and soon returned to the real plain where the group was…or for now it seemed. "BOOM-BAM-POWWVHMM…" For at this moment outside the zone where this event was happening, a few big and loud explosions that could get many others' attention, like how Pinkie Pie's Party Cannons' incidents from her last know work, were being done here as well. It seemed that at last, the exploding and cloud stream effects were dropping from the last known spot just in an open spot. And what was also unusual was that the background song was slowly fading to nothingness as if signaling the end of what's happened.

Meanwhile, back where Lorcan had his own fierce battle with Shining Armor, Big Macintosh and the surprise guest encounter of Ben Mare, made a plowed down area right in the opening. Shining Armor and Big Macintosh were thrown across the ground, alright, but felt like they been through a rough ride. Ben Mare was seen across a few feet from the pony fighters, taking a few small breaths in looking at his handy work. It was amazing how he managed to deal this much power on impact, his Triforce Mark of the three Elements: Wisdom, Courage, & Power, were indeed something best to keep out of villain hands…or claws in this case. Which speaking of which, Lorcan was struggling to push some rubble that he crashed into off of him as he gazed at the once known former Demon Pony.

"Ben...nice work, son," Celestia said to her son proudly.

"Thanks, mom; I'm glad to get here in time." Ben said with a smirk. "Luckily Shining and Big Mac saw me coming into this world...otherwise Lorcan would've beaten them."

"The battle isn't over yet, nephew." Luna said as she notes the scene.

"How very impressive; to think you managed to gain this much power now." Lorcan remotely exclaimed in seeing that the pony of the one he's cause harm to, has done this much than he's did in the past

"Let's call it payback from what you did to me when I was caged and for making my escape public!" Ben Mare frowned in reminding Lorcan that when he was the Demon Pony, he set him free when he himself was caught and hurt him just to let his anger lash out to warn everyone of his breakout.

"Don't forget he tried to kill my clone, daddy!" Nyx calls out to Ben Mare seriously. "And I can still feel the pain after fusing back with her."

"I didn't forget that, Nyx. I can sense what happened."

"Oh really," Lorcan rolled his eyes in finding this news in pretend surprise. "I forgot how much you've got with your anger from your old Demon Pony life as well as that clone breaking." The dragon villain remarked some more of the taunts towards the one he wanted dead to make Twilight suffer.

"Well now that life is over!" Shining Armor steps besides near Ben's right side in standing up for his friend.

"Eeeyup!" Big Macintosh also came up on the left side of Ben in also agreeing with the same thing.

"Ben Mare is a good and honest pony that I gladly trust!" Shining Armor declared in how he feels about having this honest and good hearted pony by his side. "And earlier, we knew that to take you out of the area and into the open, we need his help the most to help keep you distracted to save my sister, my niece's clone and their friends earlier, even when Ben has to leave to save Twilight." The captain of the guard explained that while they may have fought to defeat Lorcan as best they could, the real objective was getting this villain out of harm's way of anyone getting hurt if this guy gets really serious so that Golden Heart's rescue team can do a rescue.

"This way, there are no ponies to get hurt! You may have had my friends here in your twisted world, but I used the magic in me to break through and take you as far as I could away from civilians." Ben Mare exclaimed in stating that he does not want anypony in the area when they have to fight, for this battle will get messy and casualties are the first top priority.

"Surrender, Lorcan." Celestia said sternly. "Your overconfidence was your own undoing!"

"Oh my, it seems I underestimated you ponies not once, not twice, but three times in a row!" Lorcan exclaimed in tapping his claws' fingers together in seeing what's happening here. "But I am far from being out!" The villain waved his claws out, coating them in electricity. "Once I finish you off, Shining, Big Mac I wonder how your younger sisters will feel of losing their love ones!" Lorcan smirked in a twisted expression in how he can imagine, making these love ones vanish, how much of an impact that would cause for the Mane Six was on his mind.

"Leave Shining and Ben alone," Twilight exclaims to Lorcan angrily.

"That won't happen for Twilight and I'm certainly not going to relive what you did the last time back at Canterlot!" Shinning Armor snapped back at the villain with an angry face as he remembered what Lorcan did to Starlight and won't relive that memory again.

"Nnnope; Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith are too important that I can't leave them." Big Macintosh motion off in declaring that he ain't going nowhere…then a blush came on his face. "And of course…Cheerlie too…" He muffled under his breath in knowing he's got feelings for that mare to protect her too.

"I'm finally with Twilight and I'm not going to let you break me, our family and friends, just for your own self enjoyment!" Ben Mare stomped his hooves into the ground as he and the other stallions repeat the step in getting their seriousness on for another fight.

"We'll see about that." Lorcan smirked in seeing the warriors here are going to get more serious then ever. "Don't think that just cause I underestimated two stallions with brute strength and magical expertise, doesn't mean I'm not counting my chances with you: Ben Mare." The villain pointed to the one opponent he's not underestimating without cautious reasons. "When this is over, I'll finally have the strongest of ALL the Elements! The Triforce Element," Lorcan declared out in feeling that once this ends, he'll have the final elements from the other six, and the power of the most sacred of the rest….will soon spell the end of all Equestria.

"Ben, be careful!" Rarity warns Ben Mare. "This monster is getting more serious now!"

"You'll have to ripe it off my flank when I'm no longer breathing breath, Lorcan!" Ben Mare stomp his left hoof in the ground in snapping out that he won't hand over such powers to the villain, unless he's killed right here and right now.

"Well now…that might be arranged." Lorcan smirked vilely and wickedly evil in smiling to the idea on how to gain the powers he seeks and it's something he'll enjoy gradually.

Lorcan took his cane and blasts the three into a wall, pinning them there. The villain got out and prepares to get his cane out to finish them.

"No! We got to do something!" Twilight exclaims frantically. The other ponies nod, knowing that they must come into the battle.

Of course, before either side could do anything at this moment, something unexpected happened. A green fireball hits Lorcan's cane, sending it right out a nearby window. Then a wall of green flames cut off the stallion ponies from the dragon villain, but of course, this was not his handiwork at play, but another presence. Lorcan turned to his right while the pony fighters and the audience looked on their other right (A.K.A., their left) to stare wide eyes in seeing who was coming. It was the last person anybody or anypony would expect to see walking up slowly and his grip fist tighten and gazing at the battle was…Spike. Yes, believe it or not, Spike had somehow made a big enough flame to breath out, make that fireball that got rid of his brother's cane and create this wall of fire that cut off one side from the other, but why, what was his purpose here?

"Spike," The Mane Six and the CMC, especially Twilight and Nyx, exclaims in surprise and happiness upon seeing their missing friend.

"If you fellas don't mind, I like to cut in at this moment." Spike stated to look at the ponies on the other side of his flaming wall, telling them that he's gonna be doing something at this moment.

"Wait a second! Spike," Shining Armor shouted to stop the baby dragon, but the fire he made was not letting him approach without getting burn. "Ouch! Man, when did he learn to produce fire to a wall stature?" The captain of the guards yelped from seeing this dragon power of fire was something Spike's never done before, could it have…something to do of his inner powers.

"Eeeyup; that he did," Big Macintosh nods in knowing that whatever Spike did was keeping them out of a dragon moment.

"Must be the training given to him by King Spykoran the Old! But Spike, what are you doing here while we're trying to beat this guy?" Ben Mare asked out in concerns in why Spike is trying to keep the group from trying to stop Lorcan for good here.

"Because it's something I decided to intervene here." Spike motion to his old pony pals with a serious face before looking to gaze up at his tall, big brother. "Lorcan…" The little brother responded with something of a mix mood tone of sorrow and anger in his voice in addressing Lorcan.

"Well…brother….what do I owe the honor of you gracing me and cutting these ponies off from my wrath?" Lorcan spoke in seeing Spike was present, but why he's here now suddenly was a question he found most unusual.

"That's just it; they're not the ones you should be dealing with…" Spike shook his head 'no' in stating that Lorcan won't be dealing with pony opponents anymore but instead… "It's ME!" The baby dragon stated with gazing up to Lorcan with sheer determination in his gazing eyes to which made Lorcan step back in shock in hearing what his own brother just declared. Even Big Macintosh, Shinning Armor, even Ben Mare could not express their words in what they have seen Spike just do. He's going to be the one to settle things with Lorcan, his own brother, but what will that mean and how can things end in the way anyone can image…shall remain a mystery until much later.

Author's note  
Spike has arrived and the big battle is about to get underway. In the next chapter, more secrets are revealed as well as King Spykoran's connection to the two dragons when he and the Dragon Clans arrived to help. And also, the rest of the Equestrian ponies, as well as Golden Heart's team arrive. It's time for the final battle! Read, review and suggest!


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Battle Part I

Chapter 14: The Final Battle Part I

Lorcan blinks at the one he called his brother as if Spike has told him a joke...one that isn't funny to him at all. The villain then said, "Oh, nice one, Spike, yeah...now if you don't mind."

"NO!" Spike snaps as he jumps in front of Lorcan, keeping him from getting to the ponies. "I told you before: this is between us."

"Spike! Are you mad? These ponies has deceived you, made you a slave, and..."

"You are a liar! Yes, I was lied to...but only because they cared for me. Twilight does too. If she hasn't, the pony wouldn't have done nice things for me, like saving me from that same green jerk who told you about my existence, she wouldn't have done her best to save me when I was a greedy rampaging dragon if the pony never cared. If Twilight didn't care for me, she wouldn't have followed me with Rainbow and Rarity to when I tried to find myself...and help me deal with those punk dragons!"

Lorcan looks a bit desperate, saying, "Spike! They still treat you like a slave, kick you around and stuff, and..."

"Shut up and let me continue, Lorcan!" Spike snaps at his brother, stunning the dragon. "Those times were unintentionally but they do care for me. If you still do, would you've done the right thing and call off your invasion for my sake? No! You done it because you're becoming nothing more than an evil monster like our father is!"

"Everything I did, I did for you!"

"Another lie! You did it for nothing more than either yourself or Tadaka! I've never wanted dragon conquest for the dragons! Those are for both of you, greedy, evil monsters whose are heading into the darkness and have no chance of getting back whatsoever!"

"Wow." Rainbow said as he and the others watch the two brother exchanging words for each other. "And I thought Ben Mare and Boris giving out harsh words to each other were crazy."

"It still is." Ben Mare point out to Rainbow with a nod. "Spike is defending us against those creeps, even at the risk of his own life."

"We better get ready: this may go out into a full-scale battle soon." Celestia said seriously. At any given moment, Lorcan will order his army to attack the ponies regardless of his brother.

Spike continues exchanging words with Lorcan, "Mom wouldn't be proud of you!"

"Our mother was killed by those damn ponies!" Lorcan exclaims furiously to Spike, trying to keep his cool. "They killed her on the same day they took our father!"

"No, what happened was an accident. Our mother was better than that, she was going to give herself up; that proves how different she was than our so-called father; If mom was still alive, she would be disappointed by what you're doing, trying to eradicate a nice race who wanted to co-exist with our kind, like they do with the Dragon Clans."

"Don't bring those poor excuses of dragons up! They are weak, every last one of them!"

"No, they are strong, in mind and friendship. Sadly, I don't say the same for you, a monster who I am ashamed to even called my brother in the first place!" Spike said to his brother sternly.

"Spike..." Lorcan made a plead to his brother but of course Spike will not hear it.

"I don't want to hear it." Spike snaps to Lorcan sternly as he prepares himself. "I will fight you here and now to save them all!"

"Spike, please move! We shouldn't fight. I love you!"

"Okay, that's too much than I needed to know." Phobos groans, a bit uncomfortable by what the villain said for the obvious reasons.

"I don't think that's what Lorcan means, Phobos." Nyx said to her Moon Dragon friend in concern.

"You only love yourself, you selfish freak!" Spike exclaims to Lorcan furiously and a bit harshly. "If you do care for me, you would do what's truly is right and stop...but as it stands, I will have to fight you to settle this."

Lorcan's scar glows a pure white: symbolizing his fall to insanity. A single tear came in his eye as he activates his beam sword, saying, "Then so be it..."

"Oh dear, looks like they're going to fight soon," Fluttershy said then she notices the Dragon Army growling as they advance on the group, "Eeep! And it looks like the Dragons want to fight us."

"No worries, these dragons will be defeated by the same ponies they scorn and detest!" Pinkie exclaims with a smile of confidence.

"'Cause there's a few of us and only one of..." Rainbow begins to say but then the pony yelps as a few more dragons appear, getting larger and preparing to surround the heroes.

"Okay...a few of us and...eight, nine?"

"You made sure to count that one, did you Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, I think...ARGH! WILL YOU QUIT MOVING AROUND?!" Pinkie exclaims to the dragons whose appear and kept on moving. "It's so frustrating! I think I counted one of you twice!"

"Princess Celestia, you think we can take them?" Twilight ask in concern as the ponies, along with Shining's arm, prepare to do battle with the villain's own army.

"Maybe...but we may be outnumbered and outmatched here." Celestia said grimly. "And if Lorcan somehow beats Spike, he will turn his attention to us."

"We may need more help on this." Shining said with a grim nod.

"Hey, look!" Ben Mare gasps as he points a hoof upward. The ponies and dragons look up to see something heading towards the castle. "Are those..."

"More dragons," The CMC exclaims in shock and alarm as they hid behind their sisters, idol and mother.

"I think Lorcan has called in some backup!" Rarity squeals in worry and alarm.

"Wait, do not be alarmed." Luna said with a smile as she recognized who the dragons are. "Those dragons...are allies!"

Sure enough, the ponies took a closer look and saw that the dragons are indeed that from the Dragon Clans, each shape and size flew above the courtyard and landing in it. And the king, Spykoran the Old, lands right nearby with a thud, nearly startling everyone.

"King Spykoran the Old." Celestia greets her old friend with a nod. "It's good to see you once more."

**"Indeed Celestia, though I wish it was under finer moments right now." **King Spykoran the Old said to Celestia sternly while glancing at two certain individuals: his own grandsons.

"Who dares interrupts things?!" Lorcan snaps in annoyance then turns and looks outraged upon seeing one certain dragon, "You."

**"Yes, Lorcan, it is I."**

"King Spykoran?" Spike asks Spykoran in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you interfering in my battle, grandpa," Lorcan snaps furiously to King Spykoran the Old. "Bad enough you allowed the princess to kill my father and imprisoned my army but this?!"

**"I have brought the Dragon Clans to make an ultimatum: surrender yourself in my custody now or face the consequences."** King Spykoran explains to Lorcan sternly. **"We shall back our pony allies and fight your Army if we must but you will find that you cannot win."**

**"Indeed."** Mei Long grunts a bit in agreement. **"Your father has picked a mighty army but even they will how futile it is to win."**

"Silence, you! And as for you, grandpa," Lorcan snarls furiously to the Dragon King. "You have some nerve coming here, demanding that I give up to you of all dragons! Well, I'm preparing to fight my brother right here and now, grandpa, and you aren't going to get in my way!"

**"I do not wish for either one of you to fight, Lorcan. I apologize for what happened to you and Tadaka...but this violence that Tadaka himself has started must come to an end!"** Spykoran insists to Lorcan, **"If not for Spike's sake but for your mother's."**

"It's thanks to those damn ponies that mom is dead, grandpa!"

"Hey!" Spike exclaims to Lorcan in annoyance. "King Spykoran is old but he is the dragon king! That doesn't mean you can show him disrespect by calling him 'grandpa'."

"Wake up, Spike!" Lorcan snaps to Spike in annoyance while motioning to King Spykoran the Old, "What?! You think I called our own grandfather 'grandpa' just for his own health?!"

"What?! He's...he's our grandfather?"

"King Spykoran the Old?" Twilight ask in surprise as some of the ponies look stunned and disbelief. "He's Spike's grandfather?"

"Did yew hear 'dat, Big Mac," Applejack asks her brother in surprise and disbelief.

"Eeyup, sure did!" Big Macintosn exclaims with a nod. "The Dragon King is Spike's grandfather, the original one is our little guy's grandpa!"

**"...yes, it is true. I, King Spykoran the Old, is the current Spike's grandfather."** King Spykoran the Old admits with a sigh. He knew that someday that this day would come when his connections to his grandsons would be revealed, **"As well as that to Lorcan."**

"Okay, I did NOT see that coming up in the discussion." The Moon Dragon's reaction comments to hearing that King Spykoran the Old, leader of the Council of each Dragon Clan, is actually their Spike's Grandfather.

"Princess Celestia, Luna, did you know this?" Shining ask the princesses in amazement.

"My sister did and she told me a while later." Luna said with a grim nod. "King Spykoran the Old, the Dragon King and the leader of the Council of each Dragon Clan, is indeed the grandfather. Of course, he wanted that to be a secret for the obvious reasons."

"Of course, to not torment Spike further." Ben Mare said with a nod, "Amazing."

"Wait, wait, I just thought of something." Pinkie said as she gave a thoughtful look. "If Spike and Lorcan are the grandkids, does this mean...?"

"Yes, Tadaka is King Spykoran the Old's son, one of them." Celestia explains to the ponies, who looks shocked or astounded that the evil monster that declared war on the ponies in the first place, who was also, the Royal Sisters' former friend, was the Dragon King's son.

"Wait, 'one of them'? King Spykoran has another son?" Nyx ask Celestia in surprise.

"That's for another time, Nyx. Let's watch the battle."

"It's your fault, grandpa!" Lorcan exclaims furiously, "Why didn't you step in and stop Celestia from killing off father in the first place?! He's your son and yet you allowed her to have him executed!"

**"Tadaka was beyond help, I tried to convince him to end his pointless suffering towards the ponies...but he wouldn't do so."** King Spykoran said with a sad sigh. **"I could never save one of my sons that day...but I could still save you. Give yourself in my custody; end this without any lives being taken."**

"NO! I REFUSE TO, GRANDPA! I'VE COME TOO FAR, SUFFERED TOO MUCH TO BACK OUT NOW!"

**"Lorcan..."**

"I really...hate those ponies! I hate them, hate, hate, HATE!" Lorcan exclaims in madness, jumping up and down, much to the worry of the ponies and Luna's sadness as tears came out of her eyes. "It's thanks to them that my family has been taken from me! Even my little brother Spike has been turned against me!"

"You did that yourself." Spike said to Lorcan sternly then he notices his brother looking madly to him. "What now?"

"But...I can fix that problem now, yes? Join me, little brother. We are brothers, yes?"

Spike comment, "You might be my biological brother, but, despite some harsh words and actions I will probably regret for LONGER than the rest of my life, I still care too much about my adoptive family to sacrifice them to join you."

Lorcan soon snaps, he attacks Spike as the two brothers quickly go at it. The older brother is more stronger as he punch and kicks the baby dragon around, everyone else watches this happen.

"Spike," The CMC and Nyx cries out in worry and sadness.

**"My King, shall we jump in?" **Mei Long asks the Dragon King, Jormun appears to step in to stop Lorcan but his king interrupts him.

**"Let's not just yet; I have a feeling of something's about to happen." **King Spykoran the Old said to the dragons with a thoughtful look. Sure enough, he's right as the Dragon King spots something glowing in Twilight's saddlebag that she's wearing; Something's about to happen.

"We got to do something!" Rarity exclaims frantically. "That is our Spikey-Wikey out there!"

"The same one who insulted us a long time ago, right?" Rainbow snaps to Rarity, still remembering when Spike has insulted the Mane Six, Nyx and the CMC. "Forget it, let's not bother."

"Even so, Spike is risking his life for us. We must..." Twilight stops as she saw her saddlebags glowing. "What's this? The Elements..."

Spike groans as Lorcan pins him to the ground, the villain is upset. His little brother is not part of his family anymore, pretty much preferring the ponies' presence than his.

"Spike, once I am done with you, I will make Twilight suffer greatly by killing off each and every one of her family members." Lorcan exclaims to Spike, losing even more of his sanity. "Those ponies are never worth it..."

"You're wrong." Spike exclaims anger greatly as he then did something unexpected: the dragon blocks his brother's next fist attack. "They are worth it..."

"I am your family, Spike..."

"I have a family...and my mother/sister's name is Twilight Sparkle!"

Spike suddenly glows and knocks Lorcan right off to the ground. Suddenly the Mane Six yelps as Twilight's saddlebag opens, the Elements of Harmony flew out. As the ponies and dragons watch on, the Elements themselves flew over to Spike, beginning to glow.

"What's going on?" Ben Mare asks in surprise. "The Elements...they..."

"Yes, looks like the Elements has decided that Spike will need their help in stopping his brother." Celestia said in amazement.

Soon the Elements end up on Spike who wears them like this; Honesty and Generosity as armbands, Laughter and Kindness as shin pads, Loyalty as a necklace and Magic as a crown. Soon the dragon has the Elements in his possession...with the essence not being a problem for him!

"Oh my," Fluttershy said, her eyes widen as she saw this. "I've never saw the Elements do that before..."

"Me neither." Pinkie said happily while bouncing up and down. "This is super duper amazement fun!"

Lorcan fires a blast at Spike but his brother blocks it with a blast of his own. The dragon villain demands angrily, "How are the Elements working for you?!"

"Because the Elements and I are in agreement: you are a monster who must be stopped." Spike said to Lorcan sternly. "Both the dragons and the ponies are meant to live in harmony, not fight to the death like what father wanted. You never wanted this either, do you? You are nothing more than a pawn to Tadaka."

"I am not a pawn! I was trying to avenge him!"

"A pawn...who denies that. I'm sorry...but it's time to put an end to this."

Looks like both dragon fighters are preparing to go at it once more, this time to death if need be. "Spike, don't do this!" Twilight calls out to Spike frantically. There's a possibility that her dragon assistant...scratch that, her baby brother would not live!

Spike comment, "I learned how to bypass Lorcan's sabotage of the Elements; at least enough where *I* can use them. Also, I'm the one he'll be most likely to hold back against at first, so I'll have more of an advantage if I fight him alone. The rest of you please do your best to keep his fire-breathing goon-squad off my back."

**"He's right."** The Dragon King said with a nod as he turns to his fellow dragons. **"This is his fight with his brother, we must respect his decision. We must keep the rogue dragons from interfering and to protect our pony allies."**

**"Yes, my king." **The good dragons said as they flew near Celestia's group and the army, ready to help them fight off the Dragon Army.

Just before the fight can begin, suddenly one of the walls begin to make noises, much to their notice, before it comes crashing down; There's the Garoozis on the scene...and the opening opens up, revealing a familiar stallion who exclaims, "Yeehaw! Is Ah too late fer 'de butt whooping?"

"Uh...no," Some of the good guys said to Tough Apple with a shrug.

"Actually, yer's early." Apple Bloom said to her cousin with a smile.

Suddenly the rest of the wall comes crashing down. Soon the rest of the opening reveal a big surprising sight: the rest of the ponies, even the foals, are on the sight, with weapons and determined looks on their faces. Every pony in Equestria are here, ready to defend their home.

"Sorry if we didn't get here earlier." Golden Heart said with a smile. "I have to teleport every pony here then break into this castle for the big battle."

"How's my mane?" The Mayor asks one of her assistants as he prepares for battle herself. "Is it doing all right?"

"Yes, Mayor, never better." The assistant said with a nod.

"Oh, good, the ponies are here, likes lambs to the slaughter." Lorcan sneers with a mad laugh. "Before we fight, Spike, I must give out a speech to the troops."

Spike nods and goes over to the ponies and Dragon Clans' side. Celestia decides to give a speech of her own to the ponies, the ones who are willing to fight back to take back their home from Lorcan and the Dragon Army.

"Colts; Fillies; My Little Ponies," Celestia said as she pace back and forth in front of the ponies. "I see in your eyes the fear of what has happened. Unlike all the other threats, it seems Lorcan is near victory. But we still have a chance to stop him! A day may come when another species take our place! A day may come with a Equestira without ponies; but it is NOT today! I know I stood in the shadows previously, but not today! Today I fight! So, with the strength of earth ponies, the speed of Pegasi and the magic of Unicorns, stand...ponies...of Equestria!"

Lorcan makes a similar speech to the dragons, "Brothers! Our rightful place in this world was taken because of one alicorn! Because of this alicorn, you have spent a century in the inescapable void. But I survived such a fate and released you to bring vengeance. By the end of this night, the sun will rise upon the rightful rulers of Equestria: US! As we stand over the ponies, we will laugh, celebrate and make our own world! But tonight: We Fight!"

"Yeah, that unicorn's as good as mine!" One dragon remarked, referencing to Twilight.

"You won't kill Twilight because she is mine to kill!" Lorcan then stabs the dragon with his sword, killing it, "ANYONE ELSE WILLING TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE?" The other dragons shake their heads nervously; their leader has made his point clear.

"Princess, all right if I give out some speech?" Pinkie asks Celestia happily as she pops out near the alicorn.

"If it helps, feel free." Celestia said to Pinkie gently. The Earth pony smirks as she put on a familiar bowl on her head, holding up a spoon, "Of course."

"Ponies, colts, everyone I may or may not know! Are you tired of that creep and his meanie dragons pushing you around, scaring us into submission?!"

"Yeah," The ponies exclaims in determination, even the brave ones

"Do you want to kick some tail, proving to them all why we're no pushovers?" Pinkie exclaims, getting the crowd all eager and riled up.

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to repaint that fence and put fake mustaches on posters?"

The ponies, even the princesses and good dragons, are confused by Pinkie's question. Derpy exclaims, "Uh, yeah!"

"Precisely," Pinkie Pie, tipping her bowl hat up a bit, said sternly. "And thus, the Pinkiestarmy is reborn again! We fought against the forces of Cloudsdale..."

"My Cloudsdale and it isn't much of an invasion." Rainbow points out dryly to the ponies.

"We have overthrown Celestia and her ponies of Canterlot..."

"Only because Celestia tricked Rainbow into taking her kingdom before the Pegasus pony made the alicorn take it right back." Twilight said with a shrug while Celestia looks a bit sheepish by that.

"But now, it's time we paint in a new favor!" Pinkie exclaims sternly to the troops. "Time we kick some flank and take names, regaining the system! Who will join me?!"

"YEAH," The ponies exclaims as the good dragons roar in determination.

"My army, attack; No prisoners..." Lorcan said sternly to his troops as the Dragon Army roars.

Soon it's time for both sides to begin fighting. As they do, music begins to play...

Voice: **_Let me be your hog_**_**  
**_**_Let me be your hog, now (snort, snort)_**_**  
**_**_I said baby baby baby baby baby_**_**  
**_**_Baby baby baby baby baby baby_**

Both sides, even Lorcan, looks confused by this. Quickly, the disc player, DJ Pon-3, yelps as she took the CD off the player, exclaiming, "Sorry, wrong song," The unicorn quickly put in a CD called 'Brother, My Brother' onto the player and plays it, "Much better!"

As the song begins, both sides charge at each other, with Lorcan and Spike giving each other the stare down, the fight for Equestria has begun.

As the song goes into the moment, the ponies quickly fight off their enemies.

Singer: _**Brother, my Brother**__**  
**__**Tell me what we're fighting for**__**  
**__**We've got to end this war**__**  
**__**We should love one another**__**  
**__**Oh, can't we just pretend**__**  
**__**This war never began**__**  
**__**We can try**__**  
**__**Brother, my Brother**_

Some dragons yelps as two foals named Jakk Checkers and Colby Lollygagger send out the Naga Troopers, knocking the fiends down hard.

"Take that!" Jakk shouted as he kicked a dragon down while Colby punched another one. Another foal, a unicorn named Matelda, used magic to lift a dragon in the air before hurtling him to another one, knocking both of them down.

_**We face each other from**__**  
**__**Different sides**__**  
**__**The anger burns can't**__**  
**__**Remember why**_

Lorcan and Spike clash at each other, hitting while fighting each other all around the castle like mad.

_**It's kinda crazy**__**  
**__**To cause so much pain**__**  
**__**Our foolish pride makes**__**  
**__**Us hurt this way**_

The CMC and the Mane Six, with Big Mac, Cheerilee and the lookalikes team up, fighting off the dragons in the final battle.

_**We watch our world fall apart**__**  
**__**Telling what good is winning**__**  
**__**When you lose your heart**_

"All right, here we go!" Caramel exclaims as he and some of the ponies rode in the Scoot Falcons, joining the Wonderbolts in fighting off the dragons in the skies.

_**Brother, my Brother**__**  
**__**Tell me what we're fighting for**__**  
**__**Isn't life worth so much more**__**  
**__**We should love one another**__**  
**__**Oh, can't we just pretend**__**  
**__**This war never began **__**  
**__**Tell me why**__**  
**__**Brother, my Brother**_

Fluttershy gasps as one dragon is about to crush her, but Jormun roars as he shoots a fireball at the villain, sending him packing.

"Thanks for helping me." Fluttershy said to Jormun gently, "Even though I did Stared your son a while ago."

"**Why apologizing? It's his own fault for getting into that mess to begin with.**" Jormun grunts a bit as he continues helping out his allies.

_**Yes**__**  
**__**We can try**__**  
**__**Brother, my Brother**__**  
**__**Yes**__**  
**__**Let's take a moment**__**  
**__**And look deep inside**__**  
**__**And say we'll learn**__**  
**__**To give love a try**__**  
**__**When matters differ**__**  
**__**As we seem to be**_

The other ponies either fight with their own hooves or with the machines taken from the enemies, getting the advantage.

"Cadance, look out," Shining gasps as he saw his love being surrounded by three dragons.

Cadance then make a karate noise then she begins punching and kicking at her enemies, taking the dragons down. Soon they are all taken care of, much to her husband's amazement.

"Cadance, that's amazing!" Shining exclaims to his wife impressed.

"After the incident when I was kidnapped before my wedding, I took some defense lessons from trainers as well as my aunts!" Cadance giggles to Shining while holding a hoof symbol for 'victory'. "Not bad for a princess, huh Shining?"

"Another reason I'm glad I married you!" Shining said with a grin.

_**There's so much more to**__**  
**__**Me than what you see**__**  
**__**You don't have to be**__**  
**__**This way**__**  
**__**Think about**__**  
**__**The consequences**__**  
**__**Turn around**__**  
**__**And walk away**_

The ponies continue fighting, Pinkie bounces around happily, causing some dragons to collide with one another. The pink pony calls out to her employers who is using their kitchen stuff as weapons, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Who's watching the twins?"

"No worries, Pinkie! We got that taken care of!" Mr. Cake calls out to Pinkie with a grin.

We now see Pound and Pumpkin Cake laughing as they rode with Granny Smith in the BIG Golem, the old mare exclaims, "YEEHAW! Let's show these dragons how not 'ta mess with us, ponies!"

The Big Golem stomps onto the dragons, sending them right to the ground hard. Spike and Lorcan continues fighting, blasting at each other while trying to take one another down.

_**Brother, my Brother**__**  
**__**Tell me what we're fighting for**__**  
**__**Isn't life worth so much more**__**  
**__**We should love one another**__**  
**__**Oh can't we just pretend**__**  
**__**This war never began**__**  
**__**Tell my why**_

_**Brother, my Brother**__**  
**__**Yes**__**  
**__**Oh yes**__**  
**__**Tell me why**__**  
**__**Brother, my Brother**_

Once the song is over, Pinkie pauses then say, "We need another song. Hey, DJ Pon-3! Put in that final battle music from the Star Wars series!"

"You got it!" The disc jockey pony exclaims as she switches CDs, putting in 'Battle of the Heroes'.

"Take 'dat, ya overgrown lizard!" Apple Bloom shouted as she kicked the dragon across the face with the use of her Kung Fu.

Cheerilee nods to her class who got arrows and ropes ready, saying, "All right, class, don't shoot until you see them coming!"

"I labeled my ropes so I know who I hit!" Snips exclaims stupidly while holding his rope and arrows.

"So did I," Snails exclaims in agreement with his pal.

"FIRE," Cheerilee orders the students in determination.

Then the foals launched their arrows at the dragons with all their might. Some of the evil dragons roars as they got taken down, being send to the floor. Diamond Tiara rushes up to one and kicks him in the lip, snapping, "Serves you right, you dumb dragon!" The dragon snaps at her, causing the bully to yelp and run to hide behind Silver Spoon.

Nexus fires off his spells at the enemies, joined by Filthy Rich and the former members of the Nightmare Moon cult. The unicorn said sternly, "My former members, not so long ago, we were possessed by the essence of Nightmare Moon and were forced to do evil. Now it's time to redeem ourselves!"

"Fight off the enemy, fight for your home!" Filthy Rich exclaims in agreement to the former cult members.

Even though she knew she is no longer Nightmare Moon, she shouted to the former Nightmare Moon cult members, "Go, ponies of the night! Show those dragons no mercy! Knock them down until they grovel!"

For once, that's one command that the former members are comfortable with as they gallop/flew in, fighting off the bad guys. Twilight smiles as she and Ben trot up to Nyx. The unicorn said, "Nyx, for once, I approve of that command."

"Thanks, mommy," Nyx said with a smile. "Those guys need encouragement to make up for their evil deeds."

"Which may or may not be easy in this time and age," Ben Mare said with a chuckle.

"Dragons coming," Rainbow exclaims in alarm as some of the tougher dragons surround them, apparently outnumbered them.

A dragon soldier chuckles evilly, "It's over, ponies! No one will save you this time!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Just then, there was an explosion behind the Dragon Army, startling them as they and the Mane Six shielded themselves from the dust and smoke. A figure inside the smoke behind the dragons was seen as he stood up from landing at the spot where he caused the explosion. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be a red male unicorn with a spiky red mane and a matching tail, dark brown eyes and fire for a cutie mark. The only thing he wore are dark green bands on his legs.

"Who's that?!" Pipsqueak asked in shock.

Another dragon soldier glares at the newcomer, snapping, "Hey, what do we got here; a unicorn from Tartarus?"

The red unicorn answered sternly, "You think I'm a creature from the underworld? You're wrong. I am Crashfire, your worst nightmare! I was informed about this war and invasion you dragons started, and now I came here to stop you from succeeding with your evil scheme, which means I won't let you hurt the Elements of Harmony or their friends!"

"Cool, it's one of my training partners!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly, smiling at Crashfire's appearance.

"That guy is your training partner?" Rarity asks Rainbow in amazement.

"Well, duh! He and I trained together!" Rainbow admits to Rainbow with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, yeah; we'll see about that!" A third dragon soldier snapped before he shouted towards Crashfire, "You're gonna regret attacking us! Come on, guys, give him what for!"

The dragons then charge towards Crashfire, who gets on his hind legs and punches a dragon with his right hoof before he kicked another one in the gut. Next, he bucked yet another dragon from behind, knocking him backwards. After that, he gets on his four legs as his horn glows, and then he launches a big blast from his horn, which sent four more dragons flying.

"Come on, you lizards! Show me what you got!" Crashfire shouted in determination.

The red unicorn ducked from the swing of a dragon's spear and jumped over his swooshing tail before he kicked him in midair with his two hooves, knocking him to the ground.

"Take that!" A random dragon soldier shouted before he breathed fire at Crashfire, but the red unicorn caught the fire with his hooves and launched it back at the dragon, sending it flying.

"Insolent dragons; Fire doesn't hurt me!" Crashfire snapped.

"I think it's safe to say, we got some more help." Nyx chirps happily at the scene.

"Whoa, careful," Scootaloo exclaims as she quickly jumps and kicks one rogue dragon in the face.

"Thanks, Scoots!" Nyx exclaims in approval.

"Not a problem, once a crusader, always a crusader!" Scootaloo exclaims to Nyx with a grin.

Suddenly, as some dragons were gonna attack some next group of ponies, something unexpected happened. Something was tossed in the air before the dragons, and it was...a floating disco ball. What was even stranger was that it flashed sparkly lights and played mesmerizing music, causing anyone near it to dance uncontrollably. And by that, we mean the enemy dragons for that case.

"Hey! Wha-what's going on?" A Dragon Guard yelped from moving in the air by doing some disco moves.

"I don't know...But I LIKE IT!" Another Dragon warrior spoke from shaking his arms in and out in sync.

"Ugh-Hugh; Ugh-Hugh," Another dragon warrior nods his head up to down and left to right with a smile.

"YEAH; Shake what your Momma Gave Ya!" Then more surprising, another dragon enemy was soaring through the sky, shaking his tail to the audience...there are no words to describe this.

"Boom-Boomgruvhm.../Waaaaughh..." Just then, those dragons were shot off by the Resistance forces that brought them down to the sky.

"Um, what just happened?" Time Turner asked a bit surprised and puzzled in what he saw.

"That would be my work." The voice belongs to Spell Nexus spoke while appearing with more of those disco ball items in a sack. "These devices were made when Golden Heart gave me results of the spell that hit Pinkie Pie and created some powerful effect on enemies." The stallion explained the usage of these devices is very effective here. "So now, these Disco Balls, as they are labeled, is by setting these things right, it'll get all enemies to dance to the mesmerizing beat, giving anyone time to slip away or attack." He explained the full function of these Disco Balls was the magical strength, by one pink pony they know to thank.

"Ugh, we're being beaten by ponies by dance music, we gotta stop!" The dragon that got shot down stood followed by others, except the flashing disco ball sang its melody to get the enemies to dance again.

"Can't...fight...THE MUSIC," Another dragon warrior spoke from unable to resist and was raising the roof movement.

"I got the groove feeling in my soul!" Another dragon warrior declared out in spinning and posing up his index finger claw to the sky.

"Boomgrufruvhmmm.../Waaugh..." Then more explosive attacks hit these distracted enemy dragons, who cried from being hit again.

"Best keep moving, these things can only last so long." Spell Nexus spoke while handing Disco Balls to other ponies to use for defense.

"Man, that's some special item you got there!" Plumsweet responded out in liking these devices.

"I'm guessing that when this is over, Pinkie Pie will wanna ask you to let her have that batch, am I right?" Noteworthy responded off in thinking that the excited pink pony will want these items to use later.

"Yes, afraid so; technically, this was from her effort, so it only seems fair." Spell Nexus nods with fully knowing of what will happen afterwards. "And besides using this to give everybody into the party dance mood, she may need these against threatening foes in the future." The stallion explained in knowing, Pinkie Pie will want these things, as much as she uses a Party Cannon, now Disco Ball grenades are the next best bomb usage, etc.

Soon, King Spykoran the Old watched this and smiled at seeing this done. "**My, if ponies can use music and dancing to fight, it's almost like the old days.**" The old king spoke in not seeing this kinda action since his old days.

"**My King, we need to focus here.**" Mei Long flew towards her king to remind him of the battle they are having.

"**Oh, right, sorry.**" King Spykoran nods in apology, he needs to get back to work and fight the Dragon Army of Tadaka.

Derpy, meanwhile, smiles happily as she flew around with the villains chasing her. The rogue dragons end up colliding into walls by accident.

"Ooh, my bad!" Derpy exclaims happily then dodges a dragon, causing him to hit the ground. "This time, I know what I did wrong!"

Lorcan and Spike meanwhile continues their fight alongst each other, the villain fires a blast at his brother, but the Elements block.

"ARGH; WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU," Lorcan demands to Spike angrily. "WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE UP?!"

"Because my friends...my true family needs me." Spike said gently. "I regret every word that I said to them. If I must die to save them all, then I won't regret doing so."

At this moment, we hear GAROOZIS's engine running, as we see Tough Apple inside, and was now doing a long rant on the subject, "Okay, yew no good little varmints! First, yer pal Lorcan invades Equestria, then he goes 'ta harm my family an' kidnap foals, an' now ye thinking ye just waltz up an' TAKE OVER?" Tough Apple stated out all of these things with a clearly upset expression in what he says next. "Well if yew think we just roll over an' play dead, yew be thinking' wrong there; cause Ah got a DATE WIT' DESTINY…an' her name is…FEATHERMAY!" That was sounding all very tough in the tone of ranting it off against the enemy and this would have intimidated the Dragon Army except….

"Uh, isn't Feathermay and you already dating?" Pipsqueak spoke out in bringing up a subject of the Apple hillbilly cousin's lateen memory on what's happening in his life.

"Dugh, okay, so we are, and Ah ain't gotta be late!" Tough Apple responded a bit awkward of the question, but decided to hurry this battle or he'll miss a date with Feathermay, even when things are in the riling of evil dragons, it figures. "An' 'ta speed things up, when we were coming back, I was ticketing wit' 'dis bot." Tough Apple pointed out with pride that he gone and did something to the GAROOZIS mechanic with a few added stuff.

"Oh no," The CMC remaining exclaimed in looking somewhat worried, Tough Apple and machines, that's like asking this pony to be a scientist and that's near impossibility.

"Shoot, don't worry; Ah handled my pea-shooter well, Ah just added some extra features while storming that castle's weaponry cellar." Tough Apple said to the CMC members in assuration.

"What are our chances of getting by this?" Dinky Doo stated a question towards her CMC remaining members here.

"I don't know, um…who wants to guess?" Twist shrug off in not really knowing of that answer, the three will have to guess it, maybe.

"Let's just pray that we get by okay." Pipsqueak stated off in a hoping expression that whatever happens, they make it out of this alive.

Tough Apple swung his hooves to make them clap together on the controls, and surprisingly enough, GAROOZIS did the same; only his made a big boom shockwave instead! "BOOOOMMmmghhhhh!/WOWHwowhwowhwowhwowh!" That sound wave was sent across the path in front of GAROOZIS towards the enemy dragons, while some were on the ground or air. Then Tough Apple pushed a button and pulled a control stick which made GAROOZIS jump in the air. Tadaka's Dragon Army notices their foe in the air and tried to blast him with their flames, but none of their fires even hit the robot! And just then, GAROOZIS crashed down on the ones under him which their own fires blow up a ground portion below them, "Boooooommmm!" Tough Apple shifted his driver stick which made GAROOZIS grab an evil dragon's head with its right arm and surprisingly swung it with both hands around, knocking the other Dragon Army of Tadaka off while doing so. Then Tough Apple was quickly pushing buttons left and right on controller equipment which made GAROOZIS grab another evil dragon in a tight grip hold, launch themselves in the air and then slammed it's head first into the ground, "Crrooff/Worrrmwoorrm!"

After that enemy was down, GAROOZIS then suddenly made its top half spin around before flexing his muscles by putting his knuckles together. In the magical mirror screen, it looks like an old game of ping-pong, but in reality, GAROOZIS was throwing punches against another evil dragon. Then the machine jumped into the air once more like it was flying across the skies! Then suddenly, he rammed straight across two evil dragons which caused an explosive burst that knocked that off after he did that, "Boooooommmmhhhh!" As a bigger dragon of Tadaka's Army came up, Tough Apple was pushing his player controller like mad which somehow made him knocked the dragon by an explosion with his own fire power, "Beep! Beep! Beep," Then Tough Apple was backing his bot up against some clothes lines for anyone's drying usage. And then had GAROOZIS bounce off them like what Wrestlers do in the ring, which was amazing enough he pulled that off with the line breaking as GAROOZIS got behind one evil dragon in a double arm "X" formation hold. Then GAROOZIS fired its two fists at one evil dragon on the right and one on the left side which shot them away before his hands returned. "Throsppvhmm…Powwfruvhmmm…" Then GAROOZIS grabbed his captive and thrown him across the field afterwards!

"To see such display of fighting style is very rare." Celestia stated very surprised while watching the most unreal battle happening before her and the others.

"Do you actually think so?" Golden Heart asked in concerning if such a thing was possible to come to pass, Tough Apple's fighting was helping them beat Tadaka's Army…real easy.

Back with Tough Apple, he shifted his pilot's stick backwards which made GAROOZIS jump up onto of a building, then he shifted it forward which made his bot jump out forward! Then it took the position like it was gonna smack itself down on his foe, another move used in wrestler's ring-fights, "Boooomghhh!" Which made it not only hit its target, but leveled him as well in some explode outlook that knocked the evil dragon out cold.

"This foe fights relentlessly!" The lead dragon of Tadaka's Army said in thought from watching this fight so far with Tough Apple using GAROOZIS to attack his troops.

"HEAT HYPER," Then GAROOZIS wielded its head back from announcing this attack that was familiar! And like before, fired that same flames which went impacted three evil dragons and knocked them out in a lined up row on contact! Tough Apple was steering GAROOZIS and had it smacked its feet against another evil dragon that made it fall to the ground, "Rrrrummmmmhhh!" Tough Apple floored the gas pedal and in a surprising twist, had GAROOZIS stomped it's foot into the ground which caused it to send an earth wave tremor that pushed the evil ground units of the Dragon Army off the ground. Tough Apple then pushed more buttons on controller system like mad as an evil dragon tried blasting him with its flames; one shot from Tough Apple however, blasted him away just like that! "Boommgruvhmm…." As GAROOZIS was getting ready for his next fighter, an evil dragon that looked like a beastly type opened its mouth to release an ear screeching attack, "Arrrrraaannnnanananaghhhh!" It was clearly a sonic-wave of the dragon beast's wave meant to destroy structures, but against the pilot of this GAROOZIS.

"HIIIYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," Tough Apple yelled like a crazed fan and surprisingly even more, smacked his head on a big red button, "Smackhhh!" This caused GAROOZIS to jump in the air once more as it went straight towards the screaming dragon beast and force shut its trap. "Sorry, got ya an NEW target! HEEYAH," Tough Apple declared and with the right control movement, force the dragon beast upwards, and gave it a punch in the gut. "Powwvhmmm…" With that punch work, the dragon beast unleashed the same attack upwards, and right in the line of the other evil dragons as the other Dragon Army looked worried as they should from knowing what it's enemy's plan was, "Booommmmghhhh!" Soon the attack exploded and the evil Dragon Army near it also got caught in the blast that knocked them off their balance to unconsciousness! When the blast cleared, and the ponies saw what happen, their jaws, mostly the plain folks had been gaping or their jaws hit the ground as GAROOZIS was left standing, defeated the Dragon Army, but also ruined the entire field they were having it in while doing so. Any pony who's anypony could hardly believe Tough Apple's capability of fighting, or how he really could get outta a jam, or even more so end up destroying and breaking things then fixing them while in a giant bot.

"How do yew like me now? Huh," Tough Apple taunted his defeat foes that lied across before him as he and the remaining CMC inside GAROOZIS stared out, seeing nothing left, but the ruin area as one rocky structure topple over from being weakened by what was going on during the fight.

"I would not believe it if I had not seen it!" Luna exclaimed out loud, surprised that there was some impressive work on Tough Apple's side.

"Note to self, be careful with a raging pony that's piloting a machine that can fight on pair with dragons." Golden Heart spoke in leaving some mental note for him to be reminded of later after seeing this action happen.

"On one scale, at least more than half of Tadaka's Army has dropped, that gives us a more fair chance of stopping this, here and now." Celestia spoke on the positive note that as of now, they can just about claim victory with a large damage sum on Lorcan's Dragon Army.

One dragon roars as he charges at Cheerilee, who gasps at the villain coming. Big Macintosh snorts as he charges at the dragon, knocking him aside and saving the school teacher in time.

"Thanks, Big Mac." Cheerilee giggles to Big Macintosh, blushing a bit. "You are a true hero."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said with a smile of approval, blushing himself.

Crashfire flew up, striking the ground with a hoof, causing a firewall that knocks away some of the dragons.

"Good work, Crashfire!" Rainbow calls out to Crashfire with a grin.

"The battle is not yet over." Crashfire said to his training partner as there are more dragons left to be defeated. "Lorcan's defeat is the only way that this battle will truly end."

"Say bye-bye to that pretty little look of yours, ponies." An evil dragon declared out, as it was preparing to strike Feathermay and her Mane Six lookalikes until….

"Ruuaaghmmmmmmuughmmm," There was a loud engine's roaring noise that was breaking the sound barrier, "Brassshhaughhh!" But to the Mane Six lookalikes' delight and to their enemy's horror, a glowing lights source above appeared to be none other than GAROOZIS charging down with its fist on impact, "ClickhClickhCliieathhh!" In a three-dimensional slide show pattern, we see the enemy getting a seriously hurting expression while it's done….slowly.

"KEEP YER MITES OFF MAH GAL AND FRIENDS; WAAAAGGHHHHHHHH," Tough roared out while turning his steering wheel around which flipped the bot from charging down with its fist to pressing it's feet down!

"Bassshhhhaaauughhhh," Soon GAROOZIS planted his feet right on the evil being trying to hurt Feathermay and friends, just as that blast shockwave sent them away from being too close to what happens next, "Ruuummaaaghhmmm!" Soon GAROOZIS' lifted its feet off to move back a bit where the Mane Six Lookalikes were now at for the moment, but then lifted up over the crater it made after feeling the enemy beneath!

"Cuaghcuaghcuaghcuagh," Soon, GAROOZIS started bashing down where the unknown enemy was, "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!" Then the machine started bashing down the crater with its fist left and right none stop, "Grouphm! Pouwh-pouwh-pouwh-pouwh," Then it open lots, and we mean LOTS of hidden weapon compartments with magical blasters, magical projectile missiles, you name it all over its body and started blasting away! The ponies were awe struck as GAROOZIS was delivering brutal results to their foe without showing any hold up or remorse, "Bwahahaha! Hahahahahahah," Tough Apple was laughing like a crazy evil person, but mostly crazy and not evil and like he was enjoying doing this! Then Tough Apple stooped his assault to see that he couldn't possible do much more damage right now….for the moment!

"Nice bashing there, Tough Apple!" Caramel replied with a smile on the face as it said from enjoyment at seeing a friend beat the bad guy senselessly like that.

"Yes, although you may have overdone it a bit!" Lyra exclaimed that though Tough Apple got the enemy, he could've at least went easy on the structure around here.

"What can I say, he had it coming." Tough shrugged off while reaching for some cup in his cup-holder it seemed before other familiar voices were heard from below.

"Hey, Toughy, thanks for the save," Feathermay spoke out from looking pretty proud of what the Earth Pony managed to pull just now.

"Aw, shoot, it weren't nothin' Ah do on a regular basic!" Tough Apple happily exclaimed off with a smile and a blush he tried to keep hidden.

King Spykoran the Old flew around, inspecting the damage. Drulis flew up to his king, saying, **King Spykoran, we are fighting back the rogue dragons but more keep coming back."**

**"Then we must keep on succeeding. Continue helping our pony allies."** King Spykoran the Old said to Drulis seriously. **"And where are my feuding grandkids?"**

**"In the northeastern part of the castle if you wish to observe."**

The old dragon nods as he flew to the direction of the northeastern part. His grandson Spike needs his support more than ever apparently.

* * *

Phobos continues helping out his friends, finding his confronting the last few jerks he wanted to see again: the same dragons who bully him back when he was once a prisoner of the Void.

"Look, it's the treacherous runt Moon Dragon." One of the bullies sneers at Phobos, cracking his knuckles.

"You gotta pay for leaving us trapped in there!" The second bully said in agreement, the dragons surround their target.

"Sorry, boys, as much as I would like to continue fighting you, I got more dragons on my mind than you." Phobos said to his bullies in amusement. "I will make this as fast as possible."

"Oh, how are you intending on doing that, runt?"

Phobos jumps up and swings his tail, hitting one of his tormentors in the face. He shoots out a few fireballs then punched and kick at the other bullies before they get a chance to land a hit on them. Soon, all of them are down and for the count.

"Like that." Phobos said, dusting his claws off before he goes back to fighting off the other dragons.

* * *

The dragon king and some his dragon allies arrive at the battle between the king's grandsons continue. King Spykoran sighs as he continues watching. To think, this started because of his son Tadaka.

"I must admit, you are far stronger then I once gave credit for, little brother." Lorcan spoke off towards Spike in seeing how much strength he's been able to use to keep even himself back. "I think it's time I ended this, time I gave it my all." The dragon villain spoke in having a plot to finally end things right where they stand.

"Oh really, so you're saying you're still not at your full power." Spike remarked off in seeing Lorcan try to call a bluff when he's already gotten the hang of fighting this guy.

"Correct, as you no doubt know, I was in a short form, but only because of a seal spell I placed on myself." Lorcan shook in saying that was a correct term in what he was saying is because of such a spell. "As of now, you see me in the form that defeated the Mane Six without so much difficulty. The same would have happened to Shining Armor the first time, had it not been for that black filly's interference." The dragon villain declared out in what would have happened afterwards, which Spike gritted his teeth to hearing such things. "Once I'm in this form, I am only able to use it temporally until the seal is lifted, all to contain my true power." Lorcan stated off that unless the seal he has over himself is gone, he'll continue to revert back to what he once was…a small child dragon, instead of being at his true age.

"So what, I've been able to handle both this tall form and the short one too?" Spike shrug off to exclaim that for him, he's been able to fight on good pair with Lorcan no matter the change of transformation.

"Yeah, you tell him Spike!" Phobos shouted out from somewhere in encouraging Spike's words in telling Lorcan off.

"Oh, but that's about to change…feel privilege that I'm about to grace all with this form." Lorcan stated out as he soon stretched his legs out and his arms in while speaking more. "First, you will see it and then all those you knew will die!" After that proclamation, Lorcan was soon about to start something that made the ground shake around him. "AND I'LL NEVER BE CALL SMALL…AAAAAGAAAAIN!" Lorcan roared this out with his last fury in now going to end the so call nickname insult of folks calling him short once and for all.

"Brzizizivhmm…" Suddenly, a strange glowing symbol written in some ancient form of kanji appeared on Lorcan's front chest. "Wrzizwrzizizwrzizizhvm…" Then without warning, strange enchanted chains of golden energy were appearing around the symbol and tightening around the dragon villain. "Wiiisssvvhmmm…/Qrsusuvhm-Qrsusuhvmm…" Suddenly, the air around Lorcan seem to be heating up even faster than before, even electrical sparks were seen within a vortex cyclone. "Raaauuu-raaauugh…RRRUUOORRAAGHHH…" He was letting off a low roar before it exploded into a loud wailing dragon's roar from him facing upwards to the skies. "Powwwfrvuuhmm…" Then in another scary motion that came up in a familiar state, Lorcan shot forth green flames that stretched as high as 60 feet. "Creak-Creakfrivhmm…" The chains were rattling around this dragon, just before what many watching couldn't believe the next thing. "BREAKRISFRIVHM…/Wsisisifrivhmm…" The chains were broken into scattered bits, even the seal over Lorcan was fading to nothingness. Suddenly, all the effects were frozen in a slow motion in time, as some found this odd but not as odd when Lorcan looked out to see the looks on everyone's faces. Many were puzzled because the villain had not changed, he still remain the same, true by this moment by the Mane Six's count, he should have reverted to his smaller stature, but that didn't happen, nothing did. What was going on here?

"Wait a sec. That's it?" Spike asked off a bit surprised in seeing just this picture of his older brother undoing the seal. "The seal's gone, and this means what? You're staying in that teen dragon form?" The baby dragon exclaimed out in not really believing this, Lorcan went through all that display and he just got rid of that seal thing, for what?

"Eeh, I still say we call him short. Cause he looks no different!" Phobos spoke out again in watching this from a side view on what happened. "That display was okay, but that doesn't show much else interesting. I say that was short moments of suspense of disappointment!" The Moon Dragon declared out in seeing that Lorcan was all talk and no action here.

"Oh how wrong you are." Lorcan grinned with a wicked expression at those that say the heroes don't believe what they saw was any different. "True, my teenage form won't revert me back into a smaller form. While I'm glad for that…" The villain rested his hand on his chest, speaking about now being of his right age was a nice change for him, however… "It means I can access my…Ultimate Form!" Lorcan grinned even wider in stating the real outcome of what he's done now.

"Hugh?" Spike responded a bit puzzled as he was following that claim a bit.

"Say what now?" Phobos also responded in confusion in hearing Lorcan say such a thing out of nowhere. "What's this about an Ultimate Form? I didn't hear squat about dragons doing that." The Moon Dragon spoke off in declaring that he's never heard of such a thing, and even now, doesn't like the sound of it one bit.

"Hmmhmmhmm, it's something I've come across…an ancient power lost for ages by the dragon kind that went out into war." Lorcan chuckled under his breath while he spoke of old legends long ago that was lost somewhere in ages past. "Not even King Spykoran the Old, or his Councilmen, have ever witnessed this!" Lorcan smiled with an insane expression in declaring that he will show all something that was never seen, even by the eldest dragons of the clans themselves.

This got the attention King Spykoran & those of the Dragon Council to hear this even from their moments in the battle against the Dragon Army of Tadaka.

"So now little brother, I see that your power is more than my smaller and normal forms can stand up to." Lorcan smiled with a calm expression now, declaring that he can't match Spike when he's now this good to stand against him. "Then I'll transform into something NO ONE can stop!" Lorcan opened his eyes wide in realizing that if he's going to win this, he'll unloose a force that none can stop once it's begun.

**"Spike; Watch out**!" King Spykoran shouted out to warn his grandchild Spike of something terrible here. **"He's going to perform the Dragon Battle Mode!"** The old dragon exclaimed out what Lorcan is planning on doing now and it's not a good thing neither.

"Wha now," Phobos responded off in hearing this and became puzzled and confused by what the old king of the dragon clan just said.

**"The ancient power that changes a dragon into something more powerful by changing and improving their forms; that was merely a legend, my king,**" Mei Long spoke from overhearing this and became concerning. Many of the elder Dragon Council members have heard of that legend from long ago, but it was said to be nothing but a myth.

**"It's not a legend anymore."**King Spykoran shook his head off in stating that such a myth is not going to be as such when this happens here.

"Too…late," Lorcan spoke off with a darker tone in where things shall be going from here onwards now. "Frsusuvhmm…Powwvhmfruvhmm…" Then without much warning, the slow rotating vortex of electricity and flames reverse to go downwards…and was sipping deep in the dragon's scales.

"Hmmm…" Spike got into a battle stance position as he prepares to face the full power of his older brother Lorcan; now without the seal that kept it all in check.

"Rrrrraaaraahhhhh," Then Lorcan let off a roaring wail sound from moving his body in a strange way, leaning from frontwards to back, waving arms inwards to outwards while giving off a wildly weird looking expression. As Lorcan stood up, mouth gaping with a crazy expression of wide eyes and palms held out from near his waist, something began to take effect on this dragon. "Sprriiiisisivhhh!/Qrsusufruvhmm…" What happened next was that a bright emerald light that surrounded him when his vortex of electric flame was soaked inside and now his shadow of a body was seen that some could freak out what was happening. Even with or without the cloak this dragon villain wore on, the strange forces allowed all to bear witness this event.

Suddenly, a music track was being played in the background while in replacing the other with one called 'Pantera-10s' that was heard during Lorcan's sudden transformation scene.

What happened next was Lorcan's knees shot off like knee spikes then he twitched his feet's claw toes that grew a few more inches to even spiked style ankles. Then the main body started to react as it grew taller, then his chest expanded his muscles to be more muscular. Then from Lorcan's face and even shoulders were beginning to change, except for the villain's wicked smile. His shoulder pumped up with crescent spike-style marks, even his normal spikes on the back were becoming fiercer growing looking, even the scales on the head and forehead over the eyebrows area were shifting into growing horns out from there, "Raaarrhhh!" He roared and thrust his right arm out which got cover in a glowing light force. "Grusfruvhmm-Frsuvhmm…" By the time the magical light faded, the forearm developed a spike that grew out and even a larger spike talon shape hand off his sharpened claws, "Raaarrughhh!" Then he roared again as the villain thrust his left arm which got covered in the same light force. "Prusfruvhm-Wrsufruvhmm…" Then like before was another forearm development with a spike in the back and one over the claw, it's like Lorcan had two sharp blades coming out of his wrist. "Grusfruvhmm...Frsuvhmm…" Then from each hand grown into emerald fireballs that shifted their shape and mass sizes to form beam saber swords, even the edges had three spikes off their tip-tops. "Wrisisifirvhmm…" But then the beam sabers were soon coated with much darken aura to which has never been seen before. "Pruvfruvhmm…Fruvhmm…" His hair was on fire that soon shaped into longer brands reaching pass his shoulders down to his back. "Frsuvhmmm-Prsuvhmmm…/Grusfruvhmm-Frusvhmm…" Even behind his back, his tail's edge was grown bulkier to look like a sharp dagger's edge and from his back sprouted demonic dragon wings, "Raaaahhhhhh!" Then Lorcan roared once more as he posed his new transformation that was complete before the rest of the crowd and wielded his weapons that were more fierier then before, just like he is.

Now there were a lot of shocked faces that stared at this unbelievable event that just happened and you can guess the reactions well.

"WOOH; didn't see that coming," Phobos yelped in surprise in seeing Lorcan's new appearance, now the dragon villain ain't short no more.

"You and me both," Spike remarked off in hearing Phobos's comment of this situation, nobody can say they would have seen this coming in more ways than one.

"Double Saber Beam," Lorcan spoke off with a deep darken voice of his words as he jumped into the air, clashed his two enhanced beam sabers before performing an 'X' slasher technique of some kind. "Prusfurvhmm…" Then what happened next was when the weapons slashed across to form an 'X', Lorcan actually fired off an 'X' flaming beam of magical energy towards Spike's direction.

"Wooh! That there is new!" Spike yelped in seeing this and soon raise up his own magical beam saber sword to block. "Cluspfruvhmm…" Good news, Spike managed to stop the attack from touching him, bad news, the powerful force of Lorcan's attack was pushing the baby dragon back, even when he held his own weapon with both hands to try and keep it back. "Oh man! What power…" Spike was trying to keep his footing in the ground, but Lorcan's attack was still pushing him.

"Hmph, impressive, but…" As Lorcan tilt his head in watching Spike hold off his attack, so…something will have to be done. "Frsuvhmm…" Then in quick as a flash, the villain blurred out of where he was and appeared before Spike who just knocked away Lorcan's Double Saber Beam attack, "Rarrrugghh!" When Lorcan was in front of Spike, he held up his right hand with spike extended from his grip fist.

"Gaugh…he's even faster…" Spike yelped from seeing this wide eyed, he could barely follow those movements until… "Clupowfruvhmmm…" All went into a blank white outlet that none could see until all went into an easier motion display. "Waaugh…Gaaugh…" The scene showed Spike was knocked away from Lorcan's fist that knocked his brother across the field by a few inches.

"Hmmph-hmmphm…" Lorcan soon re-positions himself up in gazing at his display of awe and narrowed his eyes to chuckle under his breath at seeing this result.

Spike struggled to get himself up after taking that attack, but he wasn't gonna go down that easily, "Alright then! Try a little heat!" Spike declared out before taking a deep breath of his in preparing something all dragons can do. "Prusvhmm…" The dragon unleashed some inner flames which soon split into some scatter form and almost caught Lorcan by surprise. "Bam-Bam-Bamfruvhmm…" The attacks hit the mark where he stand, except for a detail; Lorcan zipped away to his other left from Spike's attack that just blew up some field structures. "He…dodged it…" Spike spoke in surprise in seeing that his shot didn't hit Lorcan, somehow, his brother's speed went up a lot than the others had guessed.

"Come on Spike, don't let former shorty there get to ya! Fight back!" Phobos shouted from seeing the battle where he was and told Spike not to get lost from being impressed.

"I know! Then take some of these!" Spike spoke off in response to Phobos as he soon took more breaths in. "Provhm-Provhm-Provhm…" Then the baby dragon was exhaling a few more fireball shots that were scattering where he saw Lorcan last station at. "Boom-Boom-Boomfruvhmm…" More explosive flame impacts were made, but none had hit Lorcan who zipped away before a single one could land on him while his little brother almost caught some ponies, even dragon allies when the target moved out of the way.

"Yikes! Careful Spike," Phobos yelped from pulling his behind up that almost got scorched by that baby dragon's flame. "As a fellow good dragon, you could've shot someone's eye out with them moves!" The Moon Dragon complained off that if Spike isn't careful, someone is going to get hurt, someone like HIM even!

"I know that, but…" Spike stated out with a serious expression, he knows all of that, but he himself still can't get much of a hit on the speedy Lorcan. "Provhm-Provhm…" So Spike took another breath to blow out more flame shots to hopefully hit Lorcan and not anyone that is not an enemy.

"Hmmphm-hmmphm…" Lorcan was heard laughing while leaving zippy blurs left and right where Spike failed to hit him. "Like them ponies, my talents for speed, strength, and power surpass what you know." The older brother boasted about himself in having the greater advantage now as he soon stopped moving in the center… "You'll never hit me!" Lorcan exclaimed off this statement from zooming vertically forwards right and left before what happened was too fast to follow.

"Frusvhmm…" Just then, Lorcan slipped pass Spike's front of where he was looking to aim at his older brother, except now the villain was levitating…behind and ready to launch another attack.

"Gaaugh…" Spike gasped with wide eyes, Lorcan was now behind him and that was too fast to see any of that happen, "Uuuagh!" But soon Spike turned around as fast as he could and held up a defense that soon flashed in a blanket of white.

"Gluopfruvhmm…" Soon the image shown Spike bashed with his own beam sword taking what was a double beam sword saber assault in the shape of a 'V' form by Lorcan, "V-Saber!" The mad dragon proclaimed out his attack that was breaking through to the other's defense.

"Gwaaaugh…" Spike let out a cry from the force being too great and soon bashed him away from Lorcan over the ground to… "Gaaugh…" To suddenly bash his back against a wall structure spot which made the baby dragon let off a painful yelp cry from the impact. "Guagh…Aahahaaaugh!" Spike had his eyes shut, recovering a bit from Lorcan's powerful attack, was this truly the extend of Lorcan's real power.

"How boring, maybe while I let you rest, I can practice on others instead." Lorcan spoke off easily in seeing Spike was down for the count at the moment as he gazed up in taking in a sight to 'distract' him. "Frusvhmm…" Then with his new wings, Lorcan rocketed up into the skies and gaze out to the dragons belonging to the councilmen. "Pryo Dragon Beams!" Lorcan shouted off suddenly of another attack he was planning on unleashing to those around him. "Prsuvhmfruvhmm…" Suddenly, the dragon villain fired off glowing emerald heat magical beams from his eyes that were going for…his enemies.

"Boom-Boom-Boom-Bamgruvhmm…/Waaarruuugh," Most of the dragons of the Council were hit and let out a cry while smoke covered over them and plunged to impact the ground.

**"He's hitting our forces!**" Drulis spoke out in caution in witnessing their troops falling before the main enemy leader. **"What should we do, Jormun?" **This dragon looked to one of the councilmen in hoping he could give some advice to help the attack.

**"If he attacks, attack back; FIRE," **Jormun snapped off in telling these dragons of their clan what to do, fight fire WITH fire!

"Pruvhm-Pruvhmfruvhm/Powfruvhm-Prowvhm…" Soon the dragons and Jormun fired off their flames to hit Lorcan right where he stood or so it seemed. "Frusvhm-Frsuvhm-Frusvhm…" But Lorcan was zipping across those attacks like they were nothing and then added to another surprise when… "Frusvhmm…" Lorcan soon appeared above Jormun's head top before this dragon could even blink.

**"What the...**" Jormun yelped out in shock, he was watching and following the movements, but Lorcan somehow did something where he couldn't see where the enemy appear next.

"I got a little something for you, buddy!" Lorcan exclaimed out with a sly expression while gripping his right fist and wielded it up over himself, "Dragon Crusher!" Lorcan's grandson declared out the next stunt move of his attack as he thrust his fist directly at Jormun's forehead. "Powwfrvuhmmm" Then in more regretting moments at the receiver, Lorcan delivered a strong shockwave impact on the Dragon Councilmen's head top, which equaled….one thing.

**"Arrrugh…**" Jormun let off a wailing scream while he was rocketing towards the ground until… "Fruuvfruvhmm…/Bammgrufruvhmm…" Soon the ground that Jormun impacted created a giant crater and explosive force that sent shockwaves all over, **"Uurraaagh!" **By the time it was clear, the dragon let off a groan and looked really messed up, unable to get up properly from excessive damage.

"Hehehehe, all too easy," Lorcan cackled out in seeing that he's bested one councilmen dragon.

**"All Dragons, stay cautious, he's no ordinary foe to go down!**" Mei Long spoke out in trying to take control of the situation of now having not only the army & a beast of darkness, but Lorcan as well. **"Set up a group perimeter and fire in close space formation!" **The Eastern Dragon spoke in giving out her next orders in how they can try to launch some counterstrike against Lorcan here.

**"But why, that doesn't make sense." **Another dragon questioned this councilmen's decision to just fire out everywhere to make small openings, why?

**"It will slow his speed, now hurry!" **Mei Long exclaimed the plot of her plan was to cut the movement Lorcan was using that gave him the greatest advantage and the good dragons need to move quickly.

"Prsivhm-Prisvhm-Prisfruvhmm…" Soon the dragons were creating short cut flaming lines that were looking like everything in the sky was lit. "Frusvhmm…" But in one distance, a portion of those flames blew without wind power and the only one who noticed this reaction of the flames…was Mei Long.

**"He's over there, attack!" **Mei Long shouted out from narrowing her eyes direction in seeing where Lorcan was going to appear after that little stunt.

"Prowwfruvhmm…Kurboomfruvhmm…." Soon the Dragons and Mei Long fired a concentrated attack of their flames at the spot Korcan reappeared and it looked like the villain was swallowed up inside.

**"I pray it got him.**" Mei Long spoke with much worry, if that attack did not stop Lorcan, then it means…

"Then you didn't pray hard enough!" Spoke the voice of Lorcan from nearby this councilmen's hearing distance all of a sudden.

"Frusvhm…" Suddenly in a blur action, Lorcan reappeared behind Mei Long and soon grabbed this dragon's end of her tail for some wicked plan. "Raaruuughhh…" Lorcan had suddenly was using his strength to hurl the councilmen member Mei Long in another direction before…

"Froovhmmm…KURBAMGRUVHMM…" Lorcan let Mei Long go, but she was thrown so fast that the Eastern Dragon didn't have time to stop before she impacted into something. **"Aaaaauugghh…**" Mei Long let out a cry from being smacked right against a mountain and creating a large hole spot in the area.

Soon the song in the background was slowly coming to a close while Lorcan looked over his work, and marvel at its carnage.

"Hmmpm-hmmph-hmmphhmmm…" Lorcan held a chuckle at seeing this action, he's taken out a few opposing dragons and two Council members of two Clans without so much difficulty, too perfect.

"Lorcan!" Lorcan turned his head towards seeing Spike up and atom, holding his beam saber while the Elements glow, ready for more action. "Don't think you can just go hurting others while I'm taking a rest!" The baby dragon made some snappy comeback from his situation he was in.

"Don't you know nothing, you never snooze on the job!" Phobos snapped out in telling Spike the problem at hand was when the baby dragon was lying down on the job that Lorcan gave him a break to attack the others.

"Now's not a good time to ruin my moment, Phobos." Spike gritted and whispered this message to Phobos for not needing him to make his image look anymore badder than it already is.

"Okay, sorry. My bad again," Phobos responded somewhat sheepishly in seeing that he made a mistake on his part.

"Then try and entertain me more." Lorcan waved out a free hand in liking to see what other challenges his little brother and his friends & allies even can do to stop him.

Then before anyone could try and stop Lorcan, he was now zipping across the skies against his next match with Spike. During which, another song called 'told you so' was being played in the background to spice up this next action.

"Haahaahaahaahaa," Lorcan was zipping across left and right at a faster pace that it almost seemed impossible to follow, "Haahaahaahaahaa!" Now the villain was leaving blur images of himself circling around Spike that could do nothing but watch this.

"Darn it…" Spike cursed under his breath in seeing that he's now being played around with now. "Even when it comes to speed, I won't be losing to you!" The baby dragon declared out in going to fight against Lorcan's own game of speed, "Flame Step!" Once Spike spoke out this word, something unbelievable happened. "Prusvhm…prusvhm-prusvhm…" In light of not having wings, he soon skipped across the skies while leaving a flame trail from his feet pressing off in the air to be performing some jumping distance.

"What? When could he do that?" Lorcan responded out surprise with wide eyes, his little brother is soaring in the skies by another dragon technique for those without wings.

"HE'S FLYING WITHOUT WINGS!" Phobos held his head in utter disbelief, when did Spike learn to do that?

"I have King Spykoran the Old to thank for this!" Spike declared out from within the air in whose he has to thank for this. "Time I take this battle in the air like dragons!" Spike declared out the next part as he held his beam saber sword, it was glowing with more intense light and a mixture of flames, "Hraaaauugh!" Soon Spike was dashing into a 'U-turn' motion in the air to soon hold his weapon to strike Lorcan.

"Then I'll accept that challenge! Hrruagh!" Lorcan responded off before leaping up into the air to go forth to take on Spike.

"Claspfruvhmm…." At a sudden clash of the two blades from the opposing brothers, created a small shockwave, "Graugh.../Arrrughh…" Lorcan and Spike let off some groan noises as Spike was trying to drive himself down and Lorcan was trying to lash upwards. This almost would have continued to be a force of stalemate until both participants blades slashed off and Spike dives forward with Lorcan shiftily soaring pass his brother.

Now it was Spike's turn on the ground floor as he watched Lorcan soar within the sky, "Hrraawwuuagh!" Then the villain made a battle cry as he soon went down to attack Spike below him.

"Haaaugh," Now Spike dashed his feet in the air like before, raised his weapon for another attack.

"Claspfruvhmm…" Lorcan stroked from above and Spike clashed his blade with his brother from below.

"RAAUURRRAGH," Lorcan made a roar when his attack was countered by Spike's blow.

"Hiyah/Hruaagh," Spike swipes around to clash his weapon to Lorcan's backside but the dragon villain turns in time to block that attack.

"Gaauaaaugh," Now Spike goes around his brother when he sees another attack coming his way.

"Hiyahaah," Lorcan plunged his left handed beam saber towards Spike, who dodged around the side in time.

"Ruuarrugh," Spike went for another lashing work but his opponent blocked with his left handed beam saber.

"Claspfruvhmm…" Another clash of the two weapons broke the two fighting a bit apart. "Ruuaarrugh!" Lorcan roared before trying to deliver more strikes against Spike. "Thomp-Thomp-Thompvhm…" In such fast motions, he was going on left, right, and left slashing movement, but Spike was blocking everyone of those attacks as best he could. "Gruvhmm…" Lorcan groaned under his breath in feeling the force that broke him and Spike apart from their clashing.

Soon both were landing on a spot distant from the other as Lorcan stood up to stare at Spike who landed a few feet away from him.

"Man, even with my own speedy flight maunder, he's still quick." Spike issued out from seeing how much Lorcan still is having the upper hand against him. "I gotta find for just an instant that he stops his movements to land a big enough blow." Spike stated out to himself with a serious expression, Lorcan is quick enough that unless for one moment this guy stops, the baby dragon can't land a strong enough decent hit.

"Gruvhmm/Gaaugh," Soon Lorcan and then Spike dashed again to clash their attacks. "Claspfruvhmm…" That clashed of their beam sabers were another force against the other, but the two brothers slipped pass each other while not landing another hit.

"Time we increase the battle flow! Hrauaughh," Soon Lorcan decided to go on a different attack as he leaped towards Spike and watched out for a surprise attack launch. "Thow-Thow-Thow-Thow-Thow….." In an un-spectacular speed work that some couldn't follow, Lorcan was thrusting his two beam saber swords against Spike who was blocking them all with one weapon in both his hands.

"Uuuagh…man, that speed is never ending!" Spike groaned from the barrage of swift thrust attacks, one wrong move could make him be like Swiss cheese.

"Then try your pink friend's quote motion; surprise! Pyro Dragon Beams!" Lorcan made a wide smirk across his face in staring at his brother before pulling a familiar stunt. "Prusvhmm…/Klashvmm…" The dragon villain fired off the same heated beams from his eyes that almost got Spike if he didn't block that with his beam saber held in front.

"Gaaaugh…" Spike just managed to block being taken out by the very attack Lorcan used on the Dragon Council's dragon army.

"Lightning Bend!" Lorcan soon held out his two claw fingers while wielding his weapons. "Brzizizivhmm…" And sent an electric shock that almost zapped the poor baby dragon.

"Wooouuugghh!" Spike yelped from this attack as he could barely hold it and decided to use his Flame Steps maneuver back into the air.

"The skies' the limit," Lorcan declared out in not being done yet, he still had more ways to attack, "Meteor Wings!" Then in a shocking response, Lorcan closed his wings around his body and opened them up. "Pruvhm-Pruvhm-Pruvhm…" And unleashed flaming meteors of fire out against his target in the air, "Boom-Boom-Boom…" The attacks may not have hit their target that managed to dodge, but Spike didn't expect them to explode.

"Gaaugh…" Spike yelped from the force and landed on a hill side as he held his left arm over his eyes while the other held his weapon as the baby dragon was getting over that other stunt his brother unleashed.

"Time to get a charge out of this; Terra Voltage," Lorcan announced as he roared out that last sentence in wielding his beam sabers towards the ground. "Digvhmm.../Briztrizizivhmm…" Then went the beam sabers were in a 'V' sign of their tips in the ground, in another outburst, Lorcan unleashed an electric wave travel through the ground.

"Watch out for that Lightning Shark!" Phobos shouted in warning Spike in seeing Lorcan's lightning trick, and boy, was that something you never see, lightning striking from beneath the ground.

"Trzizikrizzivhmm…" Too late as the attack Lorcan fired reached Spike's location and unleashed an electric burst, "Wauughaaahhaaahh!" The hero was letting out a painful cry from the strong electrical shock, he could almost not move from being under the paralyzing effect.

"Hahahahaaaa, you should have quit when you were ahead and now..." Lorcan cackled under his breath as he soon jumped forth into the air to soar and plan his next move.

"Yew dirty rat; Take 'dis," The sudden voice of Tough Apple was heard, as he stared up at Lorcan while piloting the Garoozis, "Heat Hyper!" The Garoozis's own robotic voice shouted off in preparing its own attack. "Prsuvhmmm…" Then from its metal jaws of a mouth fired the same attack from it used before and now as the flaming ball was going towards Lorcan.

"Neeighegh," Lorcan smirked at this display while in thought, so that's the kinda game they wanna play, well then…two can play that too. "Howruuuoooaarrughhh!" Then in an unimaginable response, Lorcan was sucking up air before…the attack the Garoozis made was sucked into this guy's mouth, "Gulpvhm…baaaah!" He swallowed that attack whole, let out a happy sigh while gazing down to the little group of ponies near the mechanic lizard man. "Not bad, but let me show you a really powerful flame." Lorcan exclaimed out before suddenly letting his mouth glow in preparing something…nasty, "Heavy Crimson Fire!" The villain announced off his own attack before hurling his head back then forwards like a dragon about to breathes out fire. "Prrsuvhhmm…/Grupvhmm…." Soon Lorcan launched his own version of the Garoozis's Heat Hyper that was small, but then grew to half the size of the Moon in the sky.

Those within the Garoozis and those around him panicked a bit, okay a lot at seeing this. They could get flown out of the way and those in the Garoozis would be protective enough from the after blast effect, but that still wasn't enough.

"Plowwvhmm…" Then without warning, who should catch this destructive ball than King Spykoran the Old. **"Urrraagh….I won't…let any harm come to my allies and friends!" **The old dragon declared out to keeping Lorcan's own attack back but the sheer power and heavy weight of this energized fireball was proving a challenge, even to someone like King Spykoran.

"Then you'll die a useless struggle!" Lorcan's voice was heard as he was above watching the scenery and his beam sabers were glowing a more powerful aura, "Piecer Beam Saber!" Lorcan roared out the next stunt as he held his two beam sabers together with both hands and position himself in a thrust pose before….thrusting out something surprising! "Prsusfruvhmm…" Then without warning, dark emerald color beam was shot from the two beam swords from Lorcan, going straight for the busy King Spykoran.

**"Grrrr, I can't dodge and let this through! Blast…**" King Spykoran gritted under his mouth's jaw in seeing that Lorcan has him pinned down. If he stays and takes that next hit through the course of it's direction, it'll pierce his heart. But if the old dragon gets out of the way to save himself, that attack will miss, but the fireball Lorcan shot earlier will have to be let go and it'll almost take out a good amount of allies in the cross fire. The Dragon Clans' King was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Frusvhmm…" Just then, Spike was seen skipping across the air and came in front to his own grandfather's defense in the hour of need.

**"Spike," **King Spykoran called out surprised in seeing his grandchild suddenly stay in front of him and an oncoming enemy attack.

"Uaagh," Lotcan yelped in watching something about to happen, what was his little brother doing?

"HRUAARRGHH…" Spike made a roar as he was trying to do something. "Trsisifrivhmm…" The dragon plunged his own beam saber sword against Lorcan's attack; the tip of the edge was trying to hold back the dragon villain's attack.

"You're actually trying to protect that dragon, its cause of him that our family's been ruined!" Lorcan snapped off towards Spike for actually trying to protect King Spykoran the Old, who with the council, allow Celestia to kill Tadaka, the brothers' father who is also the Dragon King's son, and banished his Dragon Army.

"Nrrrruagh…I don't care, I'm not going down, and neither is he or my friends!" Spike struggled to push the attack back while declaring his own statement of judgment.

"Grupowfruvhmm…" Suddenly, the attack from Lorcan's was trying to breech Spike's defense, the same could be said of what King Spykoran was still holding back from taking out some ponies & allies. This was a battle between wills of who would be stronger than the other, and in a strange sense like a struggle without a family moment for these dragons: King Spykoran, Spike, and Lorcan. The battle between the other was not shifting enough, something had to be done.

"Well, when in doubt, go for the open moment." Phobos spoke to himself in seeing what's happening and it's time that he gave in his own two cents. "A good Moon Dragon's gotta do, what a good Moon Dragon's gotta do!" Phobos declared out before he took to the skies, soaring from around the back side where Lorcan was attacking both Spike and King Spykoran.

"This shall end now, it's OVER!" Lorcan bellowed out loud in declaring that he'll end all of this here and now, nothing could stop him from winning.

"Over for YOU, Buster!" Phobos's voice was heard off which made Lorcan's eyes turn slightly until he saw something, "CHAAAARGE!" The Moon Dragon made a loud battle cry as he was diving towards Lorcan in his distraction. "Powwfrvuhmmm…" Then what happened next was undoubtedly surprising, the little reckless Moon Dragon had head-dived his head in the backside of Lorcan.

"URRAAAGH…" Lorcan yelped from the pain, but he looked back towards his interloper with hate glaring eyes, "You…treacherous TRAITOR!" Lorcan roared out in looking at Phobos for dare to oppose him so he decided to pay him back for that. "Whipfrvuhmmm…" Then in quick as a flash, Lorcan's long tail swooped from the left and bash the little Moon Dragon off him and downwards.

"Powwgruvhmmm…" Where it looks like the little Moon Dragon made a crater impact on the ground. "Guaaaghhh…" Phobos made a yelp cry from feeling a slight bit of pain but otherwise for him durable.

**"Now Spike, don't let your friend's will fall in vain!**" Spykoran shouted off towards his grandson in seeing the opening, Lorcan is distracted and this was Spike's chance to turn tables.

"Right! Time to bring out this little ability….Dragon Force," Spike responded with a nod to King Spykoran as he was suddenly activating something never seen before….colorful aura that surrounded him, gave protection and newfound strength. "Prusvhmm…/Powwvhmmm…" Then in a striking display of using this new move, Spike was diving himself right for Lorcan, his beam saber piercing against the attack maunder that the enemy dragon was using…was being pushed back.

"Whaaah," Lorcan yelped in seeing this, Spike was pushing his own technique with more force than him, it seemed…impossible.

"HAAAAUGH…" Spike was roaring from charging and was nearly closing in on his opponent, his brother!

"Gaaugh…" Lorcan roared out in gazing down at Spike as his own brother was almost closing in on him till…

"Stabfrvuhmm…" Suddenly, there was a loud stabbing 'boom' sound that happened where we see two shadows in a bright white background. Many would guess the one that came from below was Spike and the middle was Lorcan, it looked like the little brother broke through the older one's beam sabers to land…a blow. It was around this time that the music being heard in the background was now fading away while other matters were being tended to.

**"RAAUUURRAAGHH…"** Soon King Spykoran muster up all of his strength, lifted what he was holding back before turning around and tossing it aside. "Frrusvhmmm…/KURPOWWFrVUHMMM…" Then where that Heavy Crimson Fire attack that Lorcan unleashed was thrown the other way by King Spykoran and exploded off in the distance where it was away from any living creature that shown a large nuclear blast range. **"Man, that dragon can throw a powerful attack." **King Spykoran sighed in relief, what Lorcan tried to take them out with was really a strong attack, too strong that it almost overpowered him…almost, that is.

"Phobos, you alright," Nyx came up to check on her pal that fell, wondering if the Moon Dragon Phobos was gonna be okay.

"Aw mommy, I don't wanna go to school today." Phobos spoke from lifting himself up, doing some wobbling motions with dizzy eyes expressions. "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you." Then the Moon Dragon fell on Nyx, hugging her while almost talking in complete nonsense.

"Um, I'll take that as a possible maybe." Nyx responded with a little uneasy feeling that Phobos got knocked harder than she thought; the Moon Dragon was acting all goofy from not thinking straight.

"Froowuvhmm…. Suddenly, from the clearing dust clouds were blown away, two opposing dragons stood on opposite sides. Spike stared at Lorcan with a determine expression while Lorcan stared down in near disbelief at himself. There was by his chest spot, a flaming spot where it seemed Spike pierced his brother in that spot. Everything remained still, wondering the bigger question…did the good dragon win this or was his brother not done yet…

"I can't believe…I've been injured!" Lorcan spoke from struggling to speak his words in what's transparent to him and from Spike's doing.

The Royal Sisters, the Mane Six, Ben and some of the heroes came onto the scene. Lorcan appears defeated.

"Lorcan; Surrender now under our peaceful demands, you've lost!" Celestria spoke in a serious tone of a high princess authority in demanding that Lorcan give himself up before he regrets this action.

"Admit defeat and your punishment for your crimes shall be judged!" Luna snapped off with a determined expression that if Lorcan gives up now, then they'll give this villain a fair trail, even if this guy has done so much wrong to the ponies of Equestria.

Lorcan only smiled with a wicked expression as he soon brought out…his secret weapon! The gray sphere was pulsating more vile like as the villain dragon was keeping this 'gift' of Grimmore close by to unveil it for all of Equestria to bear witness! And from a few ponies' faces, just seeing that vile orb was spelling bad news for all of them, what was Lorcan plotting this time.

"Oh dear Royal Princess Siblings, I have only…just BEGUN!" Lorcan slowly remarked off in taunting pleasure in how wrong Celestria and Luna are, even as he shouted that last part off before…tossing his 'secret weapon' up into the air. "AWAKEN AND TAKE FORM -Psycho Steel the Destructible!" Lorcan announced out loud for all to hear as he was calling for something within that tiny sphere to answer his orders to come forth before him! Suddenly within the air, the gray sphere was pulsating more; bolting like popcorn explosion from the inside, but in truth…was actually enlarging itself. All those that saw this were watching this in terror as that tiny sphere grew larger and larger until it's blob parts made features that resemble that of…a creature. It wasn't long until when it was done, there was no more pulsating or goopy liquid surface anymore, now the object had been solidified into a complete being. It looks like Rainbow Dash's creation Metal Iron the Invincible, a half pony, half dragon...except its skin is black, the arms are made out of steel, the wings are that of a demon, and the eyes are blood red. Soon the creature made a mighty sound that screeched all around, everypony there was shocked at what Lorcan had created.

"At last, a creature born and formed from the deepest Darkness of my being, take hold of your doom! For it is - Psycho Steel the Destructible!" Lorcan exclaimed while presenting once more, his creation crafted from his inner darkness and hatred towards the ponies and everything he stands for. All right there in the shape and form of a mighty beast, thanks to the assistance of Grimmore, but Lorcan doesn't care much now.

"Hey, no fair; you just copy my creation!" Rainbow pouts angrily to Lorcan, believing that the villain copy her creation Metal Iron the Invincible. "I gotta sue you for that!"

"If we can all live through this," Fluttershy exclaims with a gulp.

"Great, things just gotten worst for us." Ben Macintosh exclaims with a groan.

Author's note  
Looks like the power of Grimmore's potion is revealed! The final battle continues as an attempt for the Triforce Element is made, Grimmore appears and more. And the final battle between the brothers comes to its big conclusion. Read, review and suggest!

Pinkie and Rainbow's comments from when the dragons surround them and the others, as well as Tough asking if he's too late for the butt-whooping, are references to _Robots_.

Lorcan's screaming of hatred to the ponies is the same way Dr. Robotnik (before his name was changed to Dr. Eggman) yells out madly in the final episode of the Saturday morning show of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Lorcan assaulting Spike and planning to make Twilight suffer greatly is a reference tothe first Spider Man movie when Green Goblin threatens to kill Mary Jane very slowly. Spike commentating that he has a family with Twilight being the sister is of course from the same film.

Pinkie Pie's speech holds references to the Rainbow Dash's e-mail 'armies', and the future fanmake of the second episode of the Strong Bad games.

The song made briefly is a Weird Al one.

'Brother, My Brother' came from _Pokemon: The First Movie_.

Snips and Snails labeling their ropes (I think) is a reference to _The Simpsons Movie_.

Diamond Tiara's insulting the dragon but got scared is a reference to _The Little Mermaid_.

'Past Sins' is referenced as well.

Tough Apple in the Garoozis is of course a reference to Coop of _Megas XLR_.

Lorcan and Spike's fight is a reference to the Gohan vs. Cell one from the Dragon Ball series. The songs in it are from 'Broly: The Legendary Super Sayian' and 'Cooler's Revenge', both are Dragon Ball films.

Phobos's daze answer to Nyx came from _Space Jam_.


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part II

Author's note  
Time for me to resume the big final battle of the story, which has me trying my best to include most suggestions and such for this big story. Whatever works, works, right? Right; Come on.

Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part II

"All right, new song!" DJ Pon-3 remarks as she put in a new CD and plays 'Metal Madenss' from Sonic Heroes. Psycho Steel roars as he shoots out metal fire at the ponies and the Dragon Council armies.

"I didn't know that we're going to be dealing with this!" Feathermay exclaims in alarm and worry.

"You did when we signed up for this!" Firecracker protests to her friend in annoyance.

At this moment, the Mane Six hid behind some rocky cover while watching Psycho Steel the Destructible, make its terrorizing display of power the likes no pony or dragon has ever bare witnessed before. They have to figure out how to stop this enemy, but how?

"Rainbow, how do we stop 'dis thing?" Applejack turned to the dare-devil pony in wanting some answers.

"Why ask me?" Rainbow shrug off her shoulders in not following that comment.

"Cause ye're the one dat said it was yer own creation!" Applejack pointed out in reminding Rainbow of her saying this creature Lorcan brought out was something similar to her own creation of some kind.

"That was a different work; I don't know anything of this copy-cat!" Rainbow Dash protest in stating that she hasn't a clue about this new foe.

"But if it was the same, does it have all the strengths?" Pinkie Pie asked a curious question that was on a lot of ponies' minds.

"Um, maybe..." Rainbow Dash spoke a bit distracted and worried that the answer might be true, but she doesn't have a clue herself.

"Oh dear me, that doesn't sound good to hear." Rarity spoke a bit worried; this might not be good for them at all.

"No, it doesn't at all." Fluttershy responded in feeling the same feeling, this creature sounds like bad news to them.

"But what about weaknesses, surely you thought of that, right?" Twilight pushed the others discussions away to think up a way that could help them like if Rainbow made something similar, it's strengths, may always have the same weaknesses, perhaps.

"Um, maybe...I never paid much attention to how to make something cool be uncool, you know?" Rainbow Dash sheepishly shrug off her shoulders as she never was one to put in weaknesses or remember them when making something be cool.

"Rainbow, you were able to defeat Metal Iron the Invincible when the video game world and Equestria fused once before!"

"Oh right. If I remember, I used the Jello pony to reveal the weaknesses then slay him with the Dragonslayer sword...except I don't got any of that stuff on me!"

"Well, we will have to hoof it!" Ben Mare exclaims as the villain destroys a rock with his metal fist, roaring in fury.

"Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Spike shouted out to his friends, as he was about to rush in to join the ongoing battle when… "Wooh," The baby dragon dodged an incoming green fireball that exploded a few feet in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorcan spoke from soaring across the skies and appeared a few feet between Spike and the battle that is going on behind him.

"Um, over there before you cut me off?" Spike remarked off in stating in what he was gonna do until Lorcan cut him off, rudely much.

"Don't toy with me, Spike!" Lorcan snapped at Spike in glimmering anger issues in seeing that this baby dragon dares to insult him. "You and I have a FINAL Score to settle!" The villain pointed out in stating that he and Spike have old unfinished business to complete.

"Hugh, were we keeping track of some game?" Spike rubbed his noggin in pretending to forget or not know what this guy was on about, even if they were just fighting.

It took a lot of patience for Lorcan to not lose to Spike's ignorance, but… "Nrrugh…It's only you and ME! We fight to the DEATH until only ONE of us…survives!" Lorcan loudly declared off that this was going to be the end and that only either he or Spike will come out of this, alive and breathing.

"You actually want me to kill you, just so that I can survive? That's insane!" Spike asked in wide eye shock that someone would ask for such a stupid challenge, that's crazy to accept.

"Oh, I have no trouble doing the same…FOR YOU!" Lorcan spoke off with a wicked and sly expression just as he held his two indexes and middle claw fingers out to shoot out a dash of green volts which Spike duck down just in time to have that miss him.

"Wooh; Again with the green lightning," Spike spoke off rhetorically in seeing what this villain was up too, this was gonna be another day for him…he just knows it.

"Just be lucky that I made it fair for you, Spike!"

"You call fighting me as an adult dragon is fair?!"

"My answer, no," Lorcan said with a shrug as he and Spike charges at one another, using their powers and Elements to fight one another.

The ponies quickly dodge Psycho Steel's next attack. Nyx cries out, "Watch out," She dodges another attack from the mad version of Metal Iron.

Pinkie Pie comment, "For some reason, I can't help thinking about the possibility of the existence of some universe where WE are dragons and Spike is a pony. In fact, I get an image of Twilight's dragon self having to magically merge together newborn unicorn, pegasus AND Earth pony foals into an infant alicorn AS AN ENTRANCE EXAM." The others groan and commenting on how random she is even in this situation.

"If only we got a huge sword...and some way to expose this guy's weak spots." Phobos said, recovering from his dazed form. "Then this guy would be toasted."

"Metal Iron's weak spots been exposed because 'de Jello donkey exposes 'de red spots." Applejack said with a frown. "But we don't have something like him on us!"

"Perhaps I may have something." Zecora said with a smile as she holds out some sort of red stone. "A way to expose the enemy's weak spot..."

"Zecora, yer're a lucky savior!" Apple Bloom exclaims to Zecora with a grin.

"Thank you, I do my best."

Zecora uses the red stone and the whole area flashes red. Soon five weak spots appear on Psycho Steel's chest, one of his metal arms, his neck, one of his legs and his tail.

"Now we need a sword." Twilight said with a frown. "But we don't have the weapon used to kill off Metal Iron the Invincible."

"Then it's time for this alicorn to defend her subjects." Nyx said seriously as her horn glows: suddenly a sword appears in mid-air, the same one used to fight Celestia.

"Amazing, never thought I would see that sword again." Celestia said, recognizing the same sword that Nyx uses to fight her when she was Nightmare Moon, "My granddaughter, let us fight together."

Nyx got on Celestia's back as the two flies at the enemy, dodging his laser blast. The alicorn slashes at Psycho Steel's chest, causing him to roar in pain. That's one weak spot done.

"All right, Nyx is doing it!" Phobos cheers on but frowns. "But there's no way that Nyx and Celestia can hurt him unless they can get Psycho Steel to turn around."

"Oooh, ooh! I got an idea!" Pinkie giggles as she spin changes, much to her friends' surprise or confusion, into a peasant then rush into a spot and...clone herself somehow! Don't ask.

"Oh, goodie! Psycho Steel, look! A defenseless peasant!"

While Psycho Steel is Lorcan's creation and a copycat of Metal Iron, he also shares the original's weakness: he cannot resist burning peasants. The monster turns and throws fire at the Pinkie Pie. This allows Celestia to fly in and slash at the dragon's arm, causing Psycho Steel to roar some more.

Psycho Steel the Destructible looks furious as he fires rockets at the two alicorns who dodges them quickly. Fluttershy yelps, "Eep! I don't think that's supposed to happen."

"Neither do I!" Rainbow said in worry as Psycho Steel shoot out lasers from his eyes. "And neither did that; must be new additions!"

"We need to distract him further, come on!" Twilight exclaims quickly as the ponies rush in quickly.

"Come on, everyone!" Granny Smith calls out to the other ponies in determination. "Time we teach this monster a lesson!"

**"Dragons, charge at the clone rogue!" **Jormun roars out quickly.

The ponies and the good dragons attack Psycho Steel, the villain shoots out his attacks and swipes at some of the heroes. Of course, it's enough distraction for Nyx and Celestia to fly in and hit him right in the neck and leg. That leaves only the tail to destroy.

"One more weak spot to go!" Nyx exclaims out quickly.

"Right, we must keep this up, everyone!" Celestia exclaims to the ones defending their homes from the evil of Lorcan and his Dragon Army. Those who don't fight off Psycho Steel fight off the evil dragons still standing or flying.

The song 'Solaris Phase One' plays as both Lorcan and Spike continues their fight, the brother on the ponies' side is gaining the advantage, putting his brother in a force field and jamming him a few times.

"Argh," Lorcan screams in fury as he breaks out of his prison, "Heavy Crimson Fire!" The dragon shoots out his attack but Spike rush in and closes his mouth, causing the villain to explode a bit, "ARGH!"

"Nice try, Lor-on, but there's this. DRAGON RAGE," Spike roars as he fires out an energy blast from his mouth, sending Lorcan right through a wall. Then the dragon jumps in after him, "Dragon Kick!"

Lorcan can only get up in time for his brother to kick him in the chest. The scarred villain can only wheeze as he backs away, still injured from earlier.

"You can't do this to me! ME, THE SCARRED RULER," Lorcan exclaims to Spike with a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry, you left me no choice." Spike said sternly as he held his claws back. "And now...DRAGON..."

"No, no, no, DON'T!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Spike fires out a huge heavy wave that send Lorcan right through the roof; the villain got out of the blast as it heads of into the sky. The villain lands on the ground, looking furious and pissed off.

"Did our grandfather teach you that?! Or did you learn it by your own?!" Lorcan snarls Spike in fury, "Because you just sealed your fate, little brother! Lightning Bend!"

Lorcan fires out lightning blasts at Spike who dodges them and flew up, head butting his brother right in the chest then performs an uppercut; Both fighters lands on the ground as they continue their fight around the castle.

The group of ponies was battling in a fairly equal moment against the creature of darkness that Lorcan created. It looked like they could hang in there just a bit longer and then they might win…or so it seemed.

"Stabvhmm…" There was a sudden stab noise which made Ben freeze up before letting off a tiny cry, "Uuagh," That pain was heard, as it was none other than Twilight that saw Ben Mare kneeling on the ground.

"Ben! What happened?" Twilight Sparkle cried out before vanishing from her spot in the battle to stand near Ben's right side in seeing something was making the love of her life feel awful.

Then from around the other side of Ben's Cutie Mark, three yellow diamond spears seem imbedded on one triangle mark each. But then the weird thing that surprised everyone was that they fell off…but with no eternal blooding like they didn't pierce through.

"I'm fine now, Twilight." Ben Mare spoke from feeling somewhat relief stress relish all of a sudden. "As for what hit me, got me." The stallion shrugs off in feeling that whatever happen him just seem to leave the center of his mind.

"What about you're Cutie Mark?" Twilight Sparkle asked in thinking that she may have seen something that looked to have stabbed him there, but all she saw was nothing. All that was behind Ben were three yellow gem stones, but they showed no pierce of entry.

Ben looked to his Triforce Mark, and when he consternated, the mark glowed brightly as familiar magical energy energized the stallion with a calm expression.

"It's all good; it all checks out, I still have it. The three Elements," Ben Mare smiled in stating that nothing has happened, his Triforce Cutie Mark which holds the Elements of: Wisdom, Courage, & Power, were in check.

"Then why did those gem stones stub your mark but left no wound or any signs of stolen magic?" Twilight Sparkle pointed at the only evidence that wasn't where Ben believed wasn't there until after he felt something hit him.

"They weren't here until I felt something but I'm fine and so is my magic. So well, if nothing else is the cause, then the only things cable of doing this weird act are…" Ben Mare was stating in finding all this puzzling to the 'T' for Trouble. Gem stones that are yellow showed no sign of harming a being and when they leave the body, have nothing of damage, the only logic is that what they have here are….

"Copy Gems," Twilight Sparkle gaped out in shock and horror in realizing what was upon them. She read of such odd magical gems that are said to pierce into any source of magic and then when explode from that source, they are said to transform into an exact perfect copy of such a magic. It was said that Celestia had banned and had such gems hidden away from civilization so that no evil my used such powerful objects of nature for evil, but then…how is it that three of them Copy Gems are here and stabbed Ben Mare's Triforce Mark unless…

However, the soon spoken gems glowed and wobbled a bit in front of Twilight & Ben before…skyrocketing off before them. This action soon caught the attention of many ponies still fighting against the foe created before them. But the ones that were in a battle of dragons and their pride, Spike and Lorcan soon cease their acts in noticing…that the Copy Gems formed into an exact form of three golden triangles stack into a form and it meant one thing.

"The Triforce; But how," Lorcan spoke in shock and surprise, then quicker than a flash, he flew away from his battle with Spike to chase the object in question.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Spike shouted off to the villain leaving him as they weren't done or settled the score yet. The baby dragon followed after Lorcan and the hovering Triforce item that were nearing almost near the tallest tower.

Lorcan was chasing up after the copied Triforce, its power, he wanted it! But at the same time wondered, how can it be here and why? Who could have pulled this off without him knowing anything about it unless…only one name comes to mind, But just as Lorcan saw the Triforce cease movement and was on the top of the tower where the dragon chased it, he almost reached for the element objects of power until…gushing flames surrounded the sky area to form some opal form. Then a hand of flames reached, snatched the Triforce before sinking into the object window, then if that wasn't enough, background music was heard. It was laying 'Arrival Of Evil' by Megumi Ohashi, and if the theme wasn't perfect fitting enough, a familiar and diabolic new being entered from within the realm beyond the flaming mirror that Lorcan knew.

"Grimmore; what are YOU doing?" Lorcan snapped off shocked as he demanded why the Overlord King was doing and got hold of the Triforce.

"Just acquiring something as repayment for what I gave you." Grimmore spoke in a calm, casual tone at the upset dragon villain, just as the theme was kicking off more dramatic theme.

The others took notice at what's happening on top of the tower, as did Spike who arrived, and only the Royal Pony Sisters eyes froze with tremendous fear in…who Lorcan spoke towards.

"That power is from a victim I was planning to claim, you have NO right to it!" Lorcan snarled off at the Overlord King, how DARE he take what is HIS prize to claim?

"Oh, how very sad," Grimmore spoke in pretend heartbreak as he opened his hand to show…a tiny emerald glowing Triforce item. "Then if this power you want to taste…so be it!" The Overlord King exclaimed before the item he held swirled and vanished like magic.

Then much to anyone's confusion, the same emerald glow form of the Triforce swirled before appearing on…Spike's belly.

"Gulp…ugh…" Spike covered his mouth as if feeling some 'push' force was happening inside his own body.

"Spike…what's wrong?" Twilight asked from noticing Spike's strange behavior, more than that, the mark on his belly was glowing brighter with every passing second.

"Hmm…HMMM…" Spike only muffled his words as if he felt like he couldn't talk like the dragon tried to hold something back…or something in.

"What is THIS?" Lorcan asked in looking back between Spike's behavior to Grimmore, what was this Overlord King up to?

"Let's call it…the end results…of revealing the power of your enemy…by my work." Grimmore's expression showed the same thing without a change of face as if he kept any guessing with his smile of all vile and hidden mystery.

"Hmm…Hhmmm…" Spike tried holding back, but his cheeks grew puffery and green flames were leaking from any open lip side…he was starting to sweat from what's to come.

"You…You didn't!" Lorcan repeated in shock and near sweat-drop, could the Overlord King have done something…to Spike with that power?

"Precisely; your role in this game…has reached its expiration." Grimmore smiled with a dark expression that what's been known by his words are a shrew and cunning plot played out well….for an extermination.

"BWA-ROOARRRAAAUGH…" Spike suddenly couldn't keep his mouth shut and unleashed the biggest green wave of flames skyrocketing so fast that everyone during the battle saw it going for…Lorcan.

"NO! NO! GRIMMORE," Lorcan cried out in terror as he sees the attack of Spike's humongous flames approaching him as he held his hands for defense. "Bammgruvhmm…" That created a block against the attacking but Lorcan was completely in-shrouded by the rushing jet of green flames that it showed…he was struggling by its shear power.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm…" Grimmore made a lightly chuckle of the darkest intend before speaking off these words. "Your story has reached a verdict, farewell…Lorcan." The Overlord King made a small gesture wave, as saying…goodbye as they shall never see the other…again.

"No…Noooo….SPIIIIII-IIIIIIIIKE," Lorcan cried out from his struggles, but by the power of his own brother, Spike's green flames enshrouded all of Lorcan's body until it appeared to fade along with the flames. "Bam-frrouvhhmmm…" There was an explosion from the center, but it soon died out and so did the rest of the flames jetting into the skies.

Soon the music turn into the most traumatizing one yet as all those in the battle bear witnessed it, but when Spike died out his jet of flames for a breather…he looked up at what he saw. All that remained of Lorcan was a smoldering body of black ash and his black cloak. Some clattering was heard of branches were heard before a loud smack of impact. Truer words could never escape any pony that saw this…Lorcan was beaten, but in an image they had never foreseen.

"Sister…Lorcan…is..." Luna gasped in shock to seeing the most evil foe they've handled…was bested so easily.

"I see it sister, and we know 'who' had a motive for this." Celestia respond with a very stern expression in gazing at the window of flames and the 'owner' looking at the surprised crowd at what's happened.

Soon the glowing Triforce Mark vanished from Spike's belly as he fell to his knees to catch his breath but stared at the ashes then back up to where Grimmore's window appearance was.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, haaaa…" Grimmore made a slow, dramatically over-enthusiastic cackle that filled the void skies before gazing at the audience that still see him and sees the battle that was left unsettled. "Until the next time we meet….entertain me from where my reign lies!" The villain announced out to the crowds that for him, he wishes for entertainment from these ponies, just as the drama music was reaching a climate finale. "I shall be watching your troubles…from afar." With that last sly statement made, the Overlord King's flaming window was swirling into the space of the air…until vanishing completely out of sight. And with that, the background music that filled the air had vanished along with that 'unexpected' intrusion that no pony seems to register…except for only those within the Royal Family, such as Celestia & Luna.

All the ponies that were in the battle were so shocked over what happened, that they nearly forgot their battle with the beast Lorcan created from his darkness. But luckily, Princess Luna used a magical horn beam to push the deadly beast away, getting the others to snap back to reality. "Everypony, do not space out, we still have to save Equestria from Lorcan's latest beast!" The alicorn expressed her statement to the others, who suddenly got their determination back to face that they are not out of the woods yet.

Then as Spike sighs to relax in seeing that he's finally done it and won, something mischievous happens. The cloak that Lorcan wears glows and surges with green electricity to be like it's pulsing with life. Then the cloak rises with someone inside, screaming in agony before the work is done, and Lorcan pants breathless as he's now reformed himself.

This gets Spike to worry as he asks "But...But how did you...when I thought..."

Lorcan responds with this, "Heh, a last minute Body Double. In truth, when prepared in advance, you won't suffer much, but if done when you see you're about to die, even if I switched, I still feel the pain that was near my end. Heh, funny, we're both near exhaustion, but I can see...you're not willing to quit."

"Not a chance!" Spike retorts off in ushering his claim.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Lorcan smirks wickedly at seeing his little brother show that determination as the brothers prepare to go at it again.

"Holy smokes!" Pinkie gasps as she and the ponies saw what happened. "Lorcan's still alive!"

"Of course, I knew he still won't go down that easily." Golden Heart groans in annoyance. "We will hope that Spike can finally beat him. Meanwhile, we got a monster to deal with."

Pinkie grins as she calls out, "DJ Pon-3! Put in 'Voldemort's End' for this part of the battle!"

"Okay, here we go!" DJ Pon-3 exclaims as the unicorn put the music onto the CD player. The song 'Voldemort's End' begins to play.

Psycho Steel roars as he swipes at the gang, keeping them away from his enemies, keeping them away from his least weak spot.

"Dang it; He can't hold still!" Tough Apple groans as the Garoozis is having trouble hitting the tail, "Can't hit him!"

"We must keep from trying!" Luna cries out in determination. "Even if Lorcan is defeated, there's no guarantee his monster would go away!"

Nyx and Celestia charge at the dragon, trying to hit the tail. But the monster turns and fires laser blasts at them both, sending them right to the ground hard.

"Nyx; Princess Celestia," Twilight cried.

"Let me at him!" Rainbow exclaims as she charges at Psycho Steel. The dragon roars as he slashes her, causing the Pegasus pony to fall to the ground, "Ouch, ouch! I think he got my wing!"

Twilight growls furiously, she has had enough! The purple unicorn turns into rage, a flaming unicorn. She yells, "PSYCHO STEEL! YOU WILL NEVER EVER GOING TO HURT ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY AGAIN!"

Psycho Steel shoots out a huge fireball at Twilight but she flew out of the way and hits the dragon right in the tail, Psycho Steel roars in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Take that, you freak!" Twilight exclaims to Psycho Steel in determination and satisfaction.

"Mother, Nyx!" Ben Mare exclaims as he gallops to Celestia and Nyx who have fallen in the ground. "Are you two okay? Please, be all right."

"It's okay, Ben," Celestia groans as she got off, Nyx slides off her back and onto Ben's. "That dragon monster didn't hurt us too much."

"I dealt with worst, daddy." Nyx grumbles a bit as she checks herself out for any damage. "I took on a lot of monsters in Ponyville once and I'm still standing...or sitting in this case."

"At least you're okay." Ben said in relief. He hates to see what happens should anything happen to the two of the three most important mares is his life. Those mares of course are Twilight, his mother and Nyx.

On top of the tower, both fighters continue with their beam swords, attacking and trying to hit one another.

"Spike, give up." Lorcan said with a groan. "Leave now unharmed and you will survive."

"I can't." Spike said sternly to Lorcan. "My real family needs me."

"Why do you pick ponies over your real family," Lorcan demands to Spike in frustration, "Why?!"

"Because...they care for me," Spike said gently. "And I pity you, for you lost your love in the darkness of Tadaka."

"This is your last chance, Spike!" Lorcan snaps in sadness and anger as he backs Spike to a window. "Leave...now..."

"I... said... no." Spike said in a calm, yet menacing tone, refusing to give up and leave unharmed so that his loved ones would get killed to the monster he called his brother.

"Then you leave me no choice." Lorcan said grimly and darkly. He wants to slaughter Spike for turning his back on his family...but doesn't want to. Why can't he just make up his mind?

"Well, if I'm going down, then I'm taking you with me." Spike said. Suddenly he grabs Lorcan and jumps out the window, taking his brother with him as the two got thrown off the high tower.

Lorcan kept on screaming as he quickly flies them both away. The two kept on fighting in flight then crash landed in the battlefield. Everyone stops as the two dragons got back up, both are nearly out of energy.

Spike and Lorcan throw their beam swords away as they prepare themselves. The dragon calls out, "LORCAN!" He glows a rainbow color, his eyes goes pure white.

"SPIKE," Lorcan snarls as he glows dark green, his eyes are now green slits; his scar is still glowing pure white.

"Everyone move out of the way!" Shining yelped as he calls out to the ponies and dragons still fighting. "It looks like this fight is coming to a climax!"

The ponies, their allies and even the bad guys move as both fighters glow then start shooting a huge blast at each other, Lorcan with his dark magic and Spike with the Elements of Magic.

"Whoa, this is turning into a major conflict here!" Golden Heart exclaims as he kept his hooves onto the ground.

"At this rate, not one of them will live!" Luna exclaims in worry. Both of the dragons are using powerful ancient power and both are getting weak. They may not survive their fight together.

"No! Spike cannot die!" Twilight exclaims frantically. "Spike must live!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, SPIKE!" Nyx cheered the purple dragon on.

"Yeah, kick his flank!" Apple Bloom exclaims eagerly. Despite the fact that Spike had insulted her and hurt her feelings, she knew that he's the only one who can beat Lorcan now.

"Go on, Spike, do it! Do it!" Rainbow and Pinkie cheer onward. Most of the ponies, surprisingly even the snotty duo, begin encouraging Spike to beat Lorcan.

"Spike...please, win." Twilight said, with a tear of worry coming out of her eyes.

Spike nods as he kept pushing further, Lorcan quickly did the same thing. And...soon both the Elements and the dark magic collide, causing a huge explosion.

"Whoa, get down!" Big Macintosh exclaims as the ponies and their allies duck to avoid the attack. Most of the evil dragons gasp as they got caught in the explosion, turning into dust or disappearing altogether.

In fact, only a few members who aren't truly evil of the Dragon Army still remain.

"Applejack," Apple Bloom shouted in fright as the explosion occurred while her older sister was a few feet near her.

"I'm scared!" Sweetie cried in fear as she and the rest of the CMC were embracing each other in fear, just like when Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Scootaloo first saw Nightmare Moon.

"Hold on!" A voice shouted. The Crusaders turned towards the source of the voice, which came from Jakk along with Colby running up to the CMC.

"We're comin'!" Colby added in a stupid tone.

"Hey, wait for me!" Matelda yelled as she followed Jakk and Colby up to the group of foals.

"Stay with me, Nyx." Twilight said to Nyx, who got ahold of one of her mother's back legs as she braced herself.

As they got closer to the CMC, Jakk, Colby and Matelda shouted to them in unison, "We gotcha; we gotcha; we gotcha!"

"That's not proper grammar!" Nyx remarked while getting a hold of Twilight.

"That explosion's getting closer!" Matelda shouted as soon as she and her two friends got near the CMC.

"We're doomed!" Colby cried while bracing himself.

"Hang on, kids!" Crashfire shouted as he got ahold of the CMC, Jakk, Colby and Matelda while protecting them, despite that everypony and good dragon are avoiding the attack. The red male unicorn then conjured up a barrier spell around him and the foals.

Soon, the explosion disappears as the dust clears. Everyone still standing watch as Spike is standing, breathing in and out. That explosion has taken a lot out of him...but he's still alive.

So is Lorcan, but there's something different with him: he is once again in his child form, standing there, motionless and stunned. His mind is clearing up for the first time in chances...he no longer has any sinister thoughts to take Equestria...or destroy the ponies.

Lorcan realizes the surprising yet saddening truth: his bitterness, his cruel personal...along with the influence of his father...they are gone thanks to the Elements' exposure and the collision of dark magic.

But at the same time, Lorcan felt guilt and sadness: he has tried to kill the race who is willing to share Equestria with the dragon, the same race of ponies he never wanted to kill in the first place...but his father's dark magic influences him to the point of him no longer being himself.

And worst yet, Lorcan tries to even kill his own brother for refusing to join his side...and has killed a young colt while thinking that Spike is gone! The dragon realizes then that in his head, they are all right: he is a pawn of Tadaka's revenge...

Lorcan moves a bit and makes a grab at the Mane Six who backs away...then he mumbles in regret, "I'm sorry..." The dragon then disintegrated until there's nothing of Spike's brother left.

It looked like all were going to quiet down now after all that work. You think after a battle this fierce, every one of pony and dragon could go back to their normal lives...but you be wrong.

"Ruuaarrruuughh." Suddenly without warning, just near Twilight Sparkle's area, came Psycho Steel the Destructible, still going and about to attack the unsuspecting unicorn.

"Twilight, watch out!" Spike shouted out from noticing this as he used his Flame Steps technique to dash over to push Twilight out of harm's way, but...

"Gripfruvhmm..." But in exchange for saving Twilight, Spike got caught in the creation made by Lorcan before his sudden end. "Prrofruvhmm..." Then without any way of stopping this action on time, Psycho Steel the Destructible ignited its flying system to take off at a fast rate that even the Dragon Council was not fast to act on time.

"Spike," Twilight called out in panic in seeing her friend was taken and by the creature made of darkness that Lorcan made from.

**"Grandchild,"** Skykoran the Old shouted, seeing his last member of his breed was in trouble. He was almost about to begin pursuit, just as anyone would do for their friend except... There was a glowing flash from the metallic creature's eyes; a familiar sense of magic aura was covering the Destructible monstrosity. "**No, it's performing a Magical Kamikaze!" **The old dragon spoke in horror in realizing what this defeated creation of Lorcan was doing and it was terrifying by the news to the other dragons.

"A wha's see." Pinkie Pie looked to the old dragon in puzzlement, what did he mean by that?

**"The creature is going to explode and take out almost an entire sky area, we need to protect you all when that happens." **Mei Long explained with much horror in realizing the means of this action and the effects are not at all too pleasant to witness the bear happenings.

"No way; what about Spike?" Applejack responded off in disbelief, then what does that mean for Spike's case unless...

"Right, I gotta fly up and..." Rainbow Dash was about to soar up to save the dragon that was her pal until...she was cut off by a Council Dragon's claw.

**"You FOOL! Even Dragons protection might not hold against what power that thing can unleash!" **Jormun argued off to the foolish pony, the dragon maybe stubborn, but even he's not stupid enough to let any reckless action happen. Dragons, though they are big, strong, and powerful, even their durability has a limit, even against such a close range of that kamikaze ploy at work.

"But then Spike would be..." Fluttershy tried to protest that if Spike was left up to that thing going to explode, then it would take the baby dragon too.

**"It's about to happen, all dragons, shield your wings to any pony!" **Drulis issued out the rest of the dragons of the Council Clans as each dragon went to a pony group in terms of twos, threes, to fours, etc., and shielded them all with their wings.

"But Spikey-Wikey is still up there!" Rarity argued off to the dragons that were not giving her, the Mane Six, or any pony for that matter, any chance to argue.

At this time, Psycho Steel the Destructible was soaring up higher and higher with his grip on Spike not letting off. The baby dragon did not know why this thing was doing, or how it could still be active. He thought he himself saw this monstrous beast beaten already, so how was it that the creature made from darkness that Lorcan spoke about was even still willing to go on?

"Urragh, let go, you reject-copy-freak! At least Rainbow Dash's work is better than you are." Spike struggled and snap at this piece of copy work of Rainbow Dash's that Lorcan pulled out, without knowing 'where' his brother even got such a thing in the first place.

"Beep-beep..." Just then, Psycho Steel the Destructible had its eyes flash with his aura completely covering over him and Spike at this time. "All targets must be eliminated, so says the will of Grimmore's Law!" The soulless creature proclaimed out to which Spike was puzzled, he heard the name Grimmore and suddenly yelped into knowing...that was the name of the guy Lorcan lashed at before the guy made the baby dragon toast his own brother before it turned out to be a clone, "Engaging Explosive Meltdown!" Psycho Steel the Destructible proclaimed out a robotic response in accessing the function to explode and take out any within it's range.

"SAY WHA!" Spike shout out in shock, this thing was gonna blow itself up WITH HIM ALONG FOR THE RIDE!

"Teen minus 30 seconds," Psycho Steel the Destructible proclaimed out the remaining time left before he self-destructs while soaring higher in the air.

"Urragh..." Spike tried to pull himself loose from the thing's grip, but it was very tight.

"20 seconds..." Psycho Steel the Destructible proclaimed out the remaining bits of the time as Spike was just now able to free his left arm from this guy's grip. "10 seconds..." By the time the baby dragon finally struggled to pull out his right arm to use both arms to push out, he heard that last statement on how much time is left.

"No-no, come on, don't quit on me now." Spike struggled to put all his strength into pushing himself free He can't die now, not after all the things and hardships he himself went through, he just can't, the baby dragon wants to do so much after reuniting with his friends. Say things that he shouldn't have said or those Spike hurt, he can't die; Spike can't now.

"5...4...3...2...1...0," Psycho Steel the Destructible's voice spoke off from soaring completely above all of Equestria's watchful sight as he looked like a star within the skies.

At this moment, what happened next came completely out of nowhere that everyone was caught unaware. "Triiiisssivhmm..." There was a bright light with the skies, but the dragons and even some unicorns and alicorns used magic to shield everything and everyone before...it happened. "KURPOWWWW-BOOOMFRUVHMMM..." The others could just about register it, a huge explosion of chaotic fire exploded into what some scientist say the change reaction of a star going super-nova in the sky. The entire area was having massive hurricane winds blowing and grounds quaking underneath the ground folks, everything was in a mids of coliseum mayhem and it continued for only a short time before...it ceased. "Frusvhmm...TRIFVHM-Trifivhmm..." Then when everything settled down in expecting it to have been over, something impacted on the ground that was in the bits of six items; The Elements of Harmony, return to their original jewelry form. Many that saw the six preciously Elements lie there, on the ground, smoking a bit, but were apparently not damaged, but that was not the worst of it. What truly had some folks attention, was that something 'else' was missing from having the Elements of Harmony, where was the dragon user, where was...Spike.

"No..." Twilight Sparkle spoke from coming out from under King Spykoran the Old in seeing this, followed by her five friends of the Mane Six. "Spike...I..." The smart pony tried to say, feeling no words could escape her mouth as small tears begin to slip down her cheeks. "No...No...No..." Twilight shook her head in trying to throw out the idea of what this was all meaning and looked up to the sky where the remaining explosive display shows nothing by smoke & flames ceasing into nothingness, "Noooouuuoooaaaaghhhh!" Twilight Sparkle soon screamed up to the very skies of all of Equestria to hear her painful cry...of a heart now breaking.

"No...Spike..." Nyx said as she and her friends hug each other. Their dragon friend...is gone.

"No...Lorcan..." Luna said with her mane covering her face. She notices some of the others looking, making the alicorn correct herself. "I mean, Spike! Spike! Sorry..."

Twilight comments sadly, "No...I can't believe it. Spike is really gone..."

Pinkie Pie point out, "The author has MANY more MLP stories after this one and Spike is in MOST of them." Amost all the other heroes groaning, knowing this is just Pinkie being - well, Pinkie.

Twilight comment, "This is TWO little brothers Lorcan has cost me. MY sole consolation in this case being that at least Lorcan isn't going to be hurting anybody else."

Many were now lowering their heads with much grave and sorrow expressions on their faces. Many saw over the battle that they fought in, much destruction has happened, much have been laid to waste around here. Even though the ponies of Equestria may have won the battle against the Dragon Army of Tadaka, the price by the ending result was too high to pay. Lives that many did not want to see lost, Jormun, Mie Long, even Duilis had blank, but sadden expressions when they looked to their king, Spykoran the Old. The old king let off two tears in bear witnessing the lives that were lost for each one. One was for the lost of his first grandchild; Lorcan, by the the trickery of another treacherous foe and the hands of another. The other...was the brave sacrifice of his second grandchild who was the one who ended Lorcan's life and for saving the life of a pony, one that all feel a heavy burden on their hearts. It may as well be known to everyone here, that Spike, of this generation of ponies, is now...gone. Forever to remembered, the baby dragon lived a short life and died in battle, it was a sad fate...no parent, even grandparent would see befall their children.

Suddenly something crash into Phobos, sending him to the ground hard. Golden Heart turns and asks in alarm, "Phobos?"

"Ouch! Someone get this thing off my back!" Phobos complains upset. The others came over and gasp upon seeing what landed on their dragon friend: it's Spike...but the baby dragon is barely breathing and he is barely alive.

"Spike," Most of the ponies exclaims as they rush over quickly. Celestia trots over and checks on him.

Celestia in worry spoke up, "Spike is barely breathing...he won't have much time. We must get him to the hospital, fast."

Twilight nods in sadness and looks at Spike, praying and hoping...that he would live...

But all hopes cannot come true, can they?

"Hello? Still stuck here," Phobos complains as he is still pinned down by the unconscious Spike, "Anyone; Help!"

Author's note  
Lorcan is defeated but what of Spike? Will he live? In the next chapter, the saddest moment occurs in the series...but at the funeral, a miracle occurred. And how is Twilight's Love of Eternal, which Ben Mare has gotten her when he returned, come in play? Read, review and suggest.

Metal Madness is a song from _Sonic Heroes_.

This chapter holds bits of references to a future fanmake of the final episode of the Strong Bad games.

Pinkie Pie's comment about her and her friends being dragons and Spike a pony is a reference to my future 'My Little Dragon: Friendship is Magic' stories.

This chapter brings back Nyx/Nightmare Moon's sword from 'Past Sins'.

Voldemort's End is the song from the final Harry Potter film. Spike grabbing Lorcan and throwing them both off the high tower comes from the same film.

The demise of Psycho Steel the Indestructible came from the SBBB Game. The scene came from a Super Smash Bros. Brawl game from a robot boss that when it was defeated and about to be ended, it would grab the targets, shot them up into the air, activates a bomb to take them out in an explosion.


	17. Chapter 16: Saying Goodbye

Author's note  
Okay, this story is getting closer to its end than ever before now. Billy Arratoon and VISION-KING, I will try my best to use both your ideas of limbo and meeting Lorcan in the Everfree Forest.

SpaceRat, I already expected your story ideas. As for the voices though, I already made a run down with a pal of mine, who created some of the OCs involved.

Also, VISION-KING, as far as your idea goes, I already got a story idea for Starlight's return which involves Changelings. Check out my journal entries at deviantART for more details.

Mystery Guy, for Dr. Lizardo, he is as seriously and persistent as Mojo Jojo. The villain's details will be revealed as the fics goes on. Also, Dr. Lizardo will be voiced by Eric Idle.

Unknown, I got another way for Spike to be revealed to be alive.

Chapter 16: Saying Goodbye

The hospital in Canterlot was busy that day. Lorcan has been defeated and so is his Dragon Army. The surviving dragons had given themselves up to the Dragon Council, to be tried for their crimes against Equestria.

But the war has some costs; one of them is close to losing life...

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Rainbow screams in pain as the nurses of the Canterlot are tending to her wing which has been injured during the battle with Psycho Steel.

"Miss Dash, stop your fussing." Doctor Stable said to Rainbow sternly. "Honestly, you weren't this fussy when you were submitted to the Ponyville hospital."

"But that reaaaaaally hurt!"

"Come now. Anyway, you should move around but can't fly for a while so you can go. And try not to break into the hospital for books this time."

"Oh sure, you have to bring that up." Rainbow groans, referencing to when she broke into a hospital just to read a Daring Do book which the Pegasus pony never finished. The pony takes it easy as she leaves the room. "Oh, I hope I am in time..."

Rainbow heads down the hall, passing other patients being tended to by doctors. With the war now over, the staff can take it easy to deal with the ones injured or hurt in the battle against Lorcan.

Rainbow reach a certain hospital room, looking worried as some ponies stood outside. The Pegasus pony ask in worry, "Am I too late?"

"No, he's still here...but how long, who knows?" Shining remarked as he groans a bit. "Oh man, I haven't been in a pain this big since the times with Nightmare Moon."

"I am still upset over how Nexus forces his Blessing on you, back when he was evil." Cadance said to her husband with a sigh. "That's the first time someone messed with your head. I hated fighting with you."

"Yeah, same here."

Rainbow came into the room where her friends, the princesses, etc. are at. Celestia and Nyx wasn't harmed too badly when they crashed. Phobos, on the other hands, is in bandages from when Spike lands on him before.

"Quit scratching, Phobos." Nyx said to her friend as she scratches Phobos's back. "You can barely move as it is."

"Nothing against Spike, but couldn't he have landed on somepony else?" Phobos growls a bit in irritation. "Celestia, I need to scratch."

"You can only be in those bandages for 2 days. You're lucky to still be alive."

"Princess, if I may ask...who or what, was that person from the flaming skies?" Rarity spoke suddenly in wanting to bring up a little something of another matter that happened to them.

"Yeah, that guy that first made it look like he hurt Ben, but didn't and he said he claim the Triforce or something?" Pinkie Pie asked off in recalling the events from Ben Mare's attack, but no wounds, yet someone said they gain that power anyway.

"Right and where it looked like Lorcan was finished off when he gave that power to Spike?" Applejack also questioned off in recalling whoever that strange elf creature was, what happened to Lorcan the first time, seemed to be like the end...so it seemed.

"He's...something only a few of us alicorns know...from ancient times." Celestia spoke from looking away & to the floor, wishing not to bring up such a discussion, which only Luna felt somewhat the same feeling.

"Come on, you can tell us, after all, now with the threat of Lorcan gone, maybe we can..." Rainbow Dash was about to walk up and boost the negative atmosphere there was with a positive confidence when...

"HE'S NOT JUST 'AN' OPPONENT YOU CAN BEAT EVEN FROM AFAR!" Celestia suddenly looked to Rainbow Dash with a very loud voice that was on compared with Luna's 'booming' voice of authority, only it felt more on lashing out in anger.

"Hhhuuuaagh," Many of the Mane Six gasped at seeing their beloved princess act this way and Rainbow fell on her flank in wide-eye panic, never seeing the kind Celestia lash out at anyone.

"Aaaahh, pri-princess...we-we're sorry! We didn't mean to..." Fluttershy spoke a bit nervous towards Celestia, feeling that the gang was sticking their noses where they don't belong.

"No, forgive me; I shouldn't have lashed out on you, my little ponies." Celestia finally regain herself and spoke in apology, feeling that what she did was rude and still, many became more curious to what was making her so on edge

"Princess Celestia, just who is the person we saw in the final battle against the Dragons of Tadaka?" Twilight Sparkle asked in wanting to know, what was happening that even Celestia would lose her cool, it's almost like this 'other' person, might be as bad as Tadaka or even Lorcan?

"Perhaps they need to know sister, if 'he' showed himself after all this time, then even the Dragon Council knows what this means." Luna spoke to try and encourage her sister to stand up straight in what needs to be done, the two sisters need to tell the heroes of Equestria the truth of the matter, now that many have seen it already. "Including the other princess ponies to know too." Luna spoke with much concern and cautious, even Celestia nods with a sorrow face that the matter calls forth...an even more direr need of alert.

"Right, but that will be for later...right now, another individual is our focus." Celestia said sadly.

The gang turns their attention to one individual: Spike is in a hospital bed, his lifeline is attached to a machine via Celestia's magic, but with the way it's slowing down and such, the baby dragon may not have much time longer.

"Couldn't you have done something, mother?" Ben Mare asks Celestia in worry.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do." Celestia said, looking down. "Spike's injuries are too much...he won't have much time to live."

"No, not Spike!" Apple Bloom exclaims in worry as she and her friends hug each other. "Ah wanted 'to say...sorry fer yelling at him...when he left. Ah was heartbroken when he insulted me an' so..."

"I forgive ya, kid." A familiar voice coughs; The ponies saw that one of Spike's eyes are opening, glancing at his friends for the last time.

"Spike," Rarity ask Spike, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you can make it little guy." Rainbow said to Spike with a sad smile on her face. "Just hang in there."

"Sorry...no need to lie to me," Spike said weakly. "It's pointless...now..."

"Spike..." Twilight said in sadness. Spike's lifeline is getting to the point of no return now.

"Equestria...out of danger?"

"Yes."

Spike coughs as he continues, ""Don't grieve, Twilight. it is logical...the needs of the many outweigh..."

Twilight, tears in her eyes, add, "The needs of the few..."

"Or the one."

"Heh, guess we got it wrong when we did it for a email, huh squirt?" Rainbow remark, referring to the time that she and Spike did that line for one of her e-mails one time. The Pegasus smiles half-heartily as the dragon she took for granted lies in the bed.

"Heh," Spike violently coughs out blood, much to the ponies' shock. "I never really knew I. Could use the elements. What you t-think... of me kicking flank for once?"

"Spike..." Twilight said, silently urging Spike to hang in there. Ben Mare and Nyx hugs each other while watching what could be the final times of their good dragon friend. Even Phobos, the mischief one, has nothing funny to say about this for once.

"Oh no..." Pinkie whimpers as her mane and tail went limp.

"Spike..." Applejack said as she takes her hat off, putting it on her chest as if in respect.

"Spike," Rarity exclaims in sadness as she buries her head in Fluttershy's chest, the Pegasus pony cries as well.

"I have been...and always shall be your friend." Spike said as he takes Twilight's hoof. "Live long and prosper..." The dragon falls limp, much to the sadness of his friends.

Doctors came in to check on Spike...no one wants to watch as they shook their head and cover him with a blanket...

Spike is officially gone...

* * *

A week has passed since that sad day. Almost everypony is at the Canterlot graveyard which is located outside the castle to say their final respects and wishes to the one that they lost: Spike.

Applejack was the first to give out her speech, "Shucks, when Ah done met Spike, Ah thought he was 'de most nicest critter Ah ever have met. Ah admit, Ah was a bit hurt by what he said...but now...Ah wish Ah could thank him fully...'dat's de honest truth..."

The audience nods as they look at Spike in his coffin than be cremated, which is the signature dragon way. After Applejack left, Rainbow came up, clearing her throat while saying, "I am not good at these kinda speeches...normally because I prefer to put them in a lot of boom boxes which I planned to give as an eulogy at my own funeral...of course, I don't want a certain egghead to risk taping over it to make a song."

"Hey, come on, you don't know what you're on about." Twilight protests to Rainbow with a frown.

Rainbow roll her eyes then continues, "But I will say this: despite the facts that I may kept some fans or so..." The audience coughs. "All right, a lot, I still appreciate the little guy as a friend and a hero. He gave up a lot to save us and we will all miss him."

Diamond Tiara groans a bit as he remarks, "Ugh, the apple freak and arrogant rainbow...I am getting bored by this."

"Diamond Tiara, sssh!" Filthy Rich hushed his daughter sternly.

Once Rainbow leaves, Rarity, wearing a black veil, comes up. She sniffles while saying, "Spike was...oh, I don't know how to say this...I can't even do so! Saying goodbyes is too much for me!"

"Oh, what a drama queen, Silver!" Diamond Tiara remarks in amusement towards Silver Spoon. "She doesn't even love him like he loves her."

"Diamond Tiara, ssh!" Filthy Rich hushed his daughter again.

"I really wish that I have shown Spike more appreciation." Rarity said in tears. "While I admit, I never did return his feelings...as a friend, I regret even treating him like a slave at times. I hope to see him again in the afterlife."

Rarity now leaves. Fluttershy takes the podium, looking a bit brave for once. She said, "When I first met Spike, I thought he was the most cutest thing ever. He was a good friend and would help me whenever I feel down; And...and..." The yellow Pegasus mare sniffles as she sheds some tears then whispers, "I'm sorry, I don't have any more to say..."

Fluttershy flies from the podium, Diamond Tiara scoffs a bit as she remarks, "Typical. Even when it comes to funeral, that coward don't have a lot to say! Who brought her along?"

"Diamond Tiara, if you don't keep quiet, I am taking you home right now!" Filthy Rush snap to Diamond Tiara sternly. His daughter is showing disrespect at a funeral and he cannot stand her doing so.

"Yeah, don't talk about Fluttershy, Applejack or any of their friends that way!" Silver snapped to Diamond angrily, much to the latter's surprise.

Diamond Tiara groans, scoffing a bit as Pinkie Pie took the podium. The Earth pony is sadder; she hasn't been herself since Spike has died. Pinkie Pie is not sure what to say.

"Uh, well...Spike enjoys my parties...he's a good pal who's fun to hang around with and..." Pinkie blinks a bit then sighs. "Sorry, I can't think of anything else to say. I'm usually good with speeches when I'm happy, but now...I'm not."

"Mentally challenged pink freak." Diamond Tiara said, though quietly so that her father and Silver Spoon don't hear her. The last thing that this bully wants is to get yelled at again.

Once Pinkie Pie left the podium, Nyx and Phobos took it. The black filly said with a sigh, saying, "Everypony...normally when I stand before you, making speeches, they are either mean or dramatic. But here, I am making a sad one. Spike was my brother who looked after me, mommy and my friends. He's a true friend, a good relative and one of the best darn dragons that Equestria has ever seen. We will all miss him."

Phobos blinks, not sure what to say. Then he shrugs while the dragon said, "Uh..." Then Phobos begins to sing, "_**Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you...**_"

Nyx puts a hoof to Phobos's mouth, snapping, "All right, Phobos, that's enough."

"Sorry, Nyx," Phobos apologized sheepishly.

"Ughh, why are we here? I hate this attention-seeking games they come up with." Diamond Tiara groans a bit quietly.

Soon, it was Twilight's turn, wearing a familiar necklace; it's the Love of Eternal, the same one that Ben Mare gave her on the day that the couple reunited.

"Spike...if you can hear me...I'm sorry for not telling you everything...and for how I treated you unintentionally..." Twilight said, tears coming out of her eyes, some of which fell onto the necklace. "You are my little brother and my friend whose allows help or look after me before I met my friends. You filled in the void of my heart that was broken when Starlight died...I wish that I could've spend more time with you before it's too late...you were always be one of us, the Elements of Harmony. Your determination save us all; and if determination is an Element, then so be it."

"Ugh, not you, too." Diamond Tiara groans in disgust. But she spoke too loudly, enough for a certain stallion unicorn to hear her.

"What are you talking about?!" Shining demands angrily to Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara continues, "It's so obvious this is all some sort of game cracked by the blank flanks and their stupid friends!"

"You should show some respect for my sister and her friends." Shining demands furiously to Diamond Tiara. Now he can see why his niece and her friends can't stand this filly. "If it weren't for them, Equestria would be ruled by either Nightmare Moon or Discord!"

"Good riddance to the child of that brute, I say!" Prince Blueblood scoffs, agreeing with Diamond Tiara, of course.

"Yeah, ya ask me, all this was all some attention seeking game set up by," Diamond Tiara points to Twilight as she continues, "her, to prove that the," The bully continues in a mocking voice, "'Elements of Harmony' actually exist."

"Young child," Celestia said as she appears. "The Elements of Harmony do exist. They were once the Rainbow of Light, a powerful force that saved Ponyland before it was called Equestria. Its powers have been seen by all and can only be used by the Elements holder…or until recently."

Diamond Tiara, however snaps, "Why should I listen to someone who does a bad job at being princess when she couldn't even stop the recent threats and got her flank kicked by a Changeling? Heck, we may as well burn the dumb dragon and get it over with!"

This causes a certain purple pony with a green mane and fireball cutie mark to glare at her, but before she could consider yelling, a certain pony beats her to it.

"Okay, Diamond Tiara, that's enough!" Nyx exclaims furiously to Diamond Tiara, then she did something shocking: the alicorn kicks her in the face. The bully yelps in pain. "I don't care what happens now for me doing that, but you shut up about the insults to my mommy, my aunts, grandma and Spike right now!"

"Hey, knock it..." Diamond Tiara started, but Nyx cut her off.

"Have you stopped to think that the Elements of Harmony may be real?! And what we've seen is the real thing?!" Nyx exclaims to Diamond Tiara, furious over the bully's ranting. "Well, they truly are! But noooo! You don't care because you're too thick-headed and a jerk to know any better!"

"I...I..." Diamond Tiara begins to tremble looking for support from her parents and Silver Spoon, but all they did was glare at her. The bully looks down and backs away, not saying another word throughout the funeral.

"Mr. Rich, sorry about that," Twilight said to Filthy from the podium. "I know what my daughter did..."

"Relax, Miss Sparkle, my daughter deserves a wakeup call." Filthy Rich said sternly while glaring at his daughter. "And she will get more than that when we get home!"

"Serves her right, that Gob Snob," Jakk remarked as he glared at Diamond. Colby and Matelda nodded in agreement as they also glared at the bully.

With Diamond Tiara keeping quiet, Twilight goes onward, looking to Spike, saying, "Spike...I just wish I could've done more. I will miss you."

Twilight shed more tears that fell onto the necklace and right onto Spike. Just then the necklace it sent sparkles right onto the baby dragon's body. Both begin to glow, much to the notice of the Dragon Council, who is watching this.

"**What's this?**" Jormun ask puzzled by the glowing. King Spykoran didn't look up; he is too saddened over the loss of his last family members. The grandfather has lost his two grandchildren...just like he did with Tadaka...and maybe with another who hasn't been seen in years.

"Everypony...to honor our friend Spike...I have put up a new glass window at the castle which can be seen from over there." Celestia said sadly.

Everyone looks to see that indeed there's a new glass window in the castle: it shows that of Spike using the Elements of Harmony to beat Lorcan. It shall remain there for the rest of eternity.

"May it continue being there for all of time," Celestia said with a sigh. "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else said sadly. It looks like to be a sad moment.

Suddenly, a flash appears at the coffin, making everyone yelp in alarm. What's going on? Are they being attacked?

Once the flash is gone, Tough Apple groans as he exclaims, "Hoo, doggy! What 'de Sam Hill happened?"

The Mane Six looks down, apparently not caring about the flash or what happened. They are all mourning over the loss of their dragon friend, the one that they lost...

"Hey, what's all the crying about?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Quiet, Spike, we're mourning over you right now!" Phobos snaps in annoyance.

Suddenly, everyone looks shocked or alarmed as they turn to the coffin to see an unsuspecting sight: there's Spike, sitting in his coffin...alive and well.

"Uh, what's everyone staring at?" Spike asks a bit confused by the looks.

"AHHHH; SPIKE HAS COME BACK TO DEAD TO PUNISH ME!" Diamond Tiara screams in terror then the bully zips right out of the service in fear.

"Spike..." Ben Mare begins to say.

"SPIKE," Twilight and Nyx exclaim happily as they rush over and grab Spike, hugging him happily. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive..." Spike said then looks confused. "Where was I?"

"You were dead..." Rarity said as she came in to hug the dragon that she thought that she and her friends has lost, with tears in her eyes. "But you came back to us."

The rest of the gang cheers a bit. Spike is alive again, it's a miracle!

"SPIKE," The other CMC yelled excitedly as they and the Mane Six joined Twilight and Nyx in hugging the purple dragon happily, tackling them to the ground as they did so before Snips, Snails and Truffle Shuffle joined the hug a moment afterwards.

Pinkie Pie's mane and tail goes back to normal. She is her happy cheerful self again. The pink pony exclaims, "He's alive! Spike is alive! Oh I knew it, I knew it!"

"You knew he was alive all the time?" Rainbow asks Pinkie in surprise, "How long have you knew?"

"Oh, since the beginning of this story, duh," Pinkie admits to Rainbow with a giggle.

"Pinkie Pie...for once, your random thing makes sense!" Rainbow remarks to Pinkie with a grin.

Many were feeling such joy and relief that Spike, the dragon who many thought were dead is alive. Now this was indeed a huge commotion, but it only got bigger from another contender at heart.

**"SPIIIIIIIKE,"** The roaring voice came from none other than King Spykoran, as he reached his hands out... "Gripfruvphmm..." And when he grabbed the baby dragon, gave him a big hug unlike any other. **"YOU'RE ALIVE, GRANDSON!" **The king of the Dragon Clans hollered out while showing such a joyful expression, the kind that would just about match when he saw his friend Megan & siblings return to their world.

"Ugh...um...King Spykoran...The Ooooold..." Spike spoke from a wide eyed expression, as he was having a hard time speaking from his state. "Guuuagh...Grandpa...you're...crushing Me..." The baby dragon finally told the big dragon that he was almost crushing him in this death hug.

**"Oh, oops,"** King Spykoran the Old yelped and released the presses of hugging Spike who took some moments to breath. **"Heh, sorry, that was a little, cough...much." **The old dragon smiled sheepishly in feeling that act might have been too much, especially on a baby dragon like Spike, but he was just so happy.

"I'll say, a bear hug from a Ursa Major could compete!" Phobos spoke off in exclaiming how that matter would have been like in the rhetorical sense of the meaning.

Then King Spykoran holds Spike up in his hands, as the two looked at each other. **"But in truth, I've felt the heavy lost of family members enough...the last thing I want...is to see you leave me too." **The old dragon spoke from such sadness in his life that he lost much that were his children, the grandfather did perk up in seeing that Spike here is now alive and well.

"Aaaah don't worry, I'm still sticking around." Spike spoke with some positive emotion as he leans himself over on the giant dragon's claws to hug his snot. "Thanks for helping me out, Grandpa." The baby dragon spoke with such happiness in seeing how much King Spykoran helped him and realizing that the big dragon was his grandfather was nice for the baby dragon to know he had another family with him.

**"Heh, now I feel something from those words.**" King Spykoran the Old smiled in hearing those words of Spike as he settled his grandson on the ground. **"The words I haven't heard of such gentle, kindness, those of innocent words from my family in so long." **The King of the Dragon Clan spoke from feeling such relief, feeling glad, that Spike was here for not only him...but for others that care for him.

"But how could he be alive?" Cadance ask in amazement and disbelief. "We all saw him die in the hospital..."

"I don't know." Spike admits with a shrug. "I was in limbo, thought that this was it...but then some magic appears along with a sad voice...which was Twilight's..."

"Oh yes, I believe I know why. Twilight, you remember how your Love of Eternal saved Ben from his own death right after the battle with Boris, correct?" Celestia ask Twiight, the purple unicorn brought out her necklace which is still glowing.

"Yes, I remember." Twilight said in amazement. "You mean..."

"It was not just that, it was your friendship and love for your adopted brother that brought him back. You saved him; I am so amazed on how far you have come."

"Amazing," Shining exclaims with a chuckle to Twilight. "One of these days, Twiley, you would be more powerful than the princesses."

"Brrr, don't say that!" Fluttershy exclaims to Shining with a shudder. "We don't want that in our heads right now!"

"Still...thanks, Twilight," Spike said to Twilight a gentle smile then looks down in guilty. "And after everything I said to you and everyone else earlier...and you still saved me."

Twilight pauses, remembering what drove Spike to get upset for the first time besides Lorcan's return. The unicorn then said, "Look, Spike, for what little it may be worth, we really ARE sorry for sometimes unintentionally treating you like a servant."

Rainbow nods while adding, "And for the occasional pranks - well, mostly Pinkie and I - have played on you."

"Yes. I suppose we HAVE been taking your loyalty and good nature for granted more than we've intended to." Rarity admits with a nod of her head.

"I'm sorry too. I lost my temper and said and did A LOT of stuff that I'm probably going to regret for the rest of my life - well, second life, I guess it would be now." Spike said sheepishly while looking down a bit.

"Most o' 'de stuff yew said may have been hurtful, but Ah WILL admit 'dat at least most o' it was true." Applejack said.

"Well, I still apologize for it."

"We'll accept your apology if you accept ours." Twilight said to Spike with a warm smile. "Heck, even if you DON'T accept ours. Still, I promise that, from now on, you'll be treated with A LOT more respect. And that's a PINKIE Promise."

"Consider your apology cheerfully accepted - sis." Spike said as the two hugs one another. The other ponies cheers on with smiles on their faces.

"Well, you know what this calls for..." Pinkie said with a serious look on her face.

"A party," Most of the others guess, though they really don't need to since that's what Pinkie loves to do.

"EXACTLY!"

The gang cheers on. So naturally, this funeral is now turning into a 'Spike's Alive' Party. Everyone begins to celebrate. Lorcan's defeated and Spike is now back to life!

* * *

Everyone, minus the jerks like Blueblood and Diamond Tiara (the bully is gettng punished for her disrespect at the funeral), were partying back in Ponyville, celebrating Spike's return. The construction that was made during the water was put on hold for a while until the party's over.

As the ponies continue with the partying, Spike looks around then motions to his grandfather who leans down and ask, **"Yes, my grandson; Is something the matter?"**

"I saw someone else while in limbo..." Spike said. He pauses a bit then adds. "It was Lorcan..."

**"You saw your brother?"**

"Yeah, I was in some spiritual plain, Lorcan appears, telling me to return...and when I get my chance...I should find his original body in the Everfree Forest."

Spykoran looks a bit surprised upon hearing that. He then asks, **"You mean the clone that was killed by you before you're supposed death was a clone too?"**

"No, he teleported away, I think...but I think he may not have time left either." Spike said with a thoughtful look. "You think, maybe..."

**"Go ahead, go to him, makes amends as you can. I will cover for you."**

Spike looked back between his friends…and the Everfree Forest. He kept thinking about what happened to Lorcan from Grimmore's dirty trickery, by using him to blast the evil dragon from an unexpected event he never saw coming, as well as the using the Elements on him. In truth, the baby dragon felt responsible and decided to go out and find Lorcan or whatever remains of him in the forest no pony ever goes into such dangers fool-hardly.

It was at this moment, Twilight noticed someone wasn't with them that got her worried. "Wait! Where's Spike?"

Author's note  
Spike's alive, oh what a joyous day! But where is he going now? In the next chapter, the baby dragon finds a familiar someone in the Everfree Forest...to make amends. Read, review and suggest.

While Shining was brainwashed in the season 2 finale, this also happened to him in the revision of 'Past Sins'.

Spike's speech to Twilight as he 'dies' is from the second Star Trek movie, unlike the one in the second season of 'Rainbow Dash's E-Mails' which is actually a parody of it.

The Rainbow funeral thing along with Twilight taping over the Pegasus pony's eulogy will be in the Rainbow Dash's E-Mails series.

Phobos sings the beans song is a reference to an episode of _Rocko's Modern Life_when Heffer sang it briefly at a funeral of Filburt's bird.

The new window in Canterlot Castle is a reference to the season 2 premiere.


	18. Chapter 17: Brothers' Final bonding

Author's note  
All right, I may give this story 2 more chapters to be done. To Unknown, it's actually Firecracker Burst.

To cornholio4, the filly is thick-headed and stubborn. She got her wakeup call in the previous chapter, like it or no.

Chapter 17: Brothers' Final bonding

In the Everfree forest someone is looking at the body of someone and she says in a calm voice, "He is still breathing after all of this. He is lucky."

That is when she hears someone coming and in a blink of an eye, she is nowhere to be found.

* * *

The scene shows Spike desperately searching the clutches of the Everfree Forest, with the only thing on his mind being to find Lorcan if he's even alive but felt concern, but felt rage, but felt confusion from shrugging off one emotion by the next. What was wrong with him anyhow, it's like the more reasons he wants to hate Lorcan for being the biggest enemy villain to Ponyville, to all of Equastria, bigger than Nightmare Moon's Eternal Night, bigger than Discord's Chaos and Calamity, bigger than the Changeling Invasion of wanting to take others emotions as fuel, heck, this guy even pulled the strings on Boris the Red Devil and in trying to kill Ben Mare, hurt Nyx, and all to keep Twilight as his own trophy property, plus a bad mouth to good Earth Ponies everywhere. So why was it, the more he thought of the evil this guy did, the more that burden felt lifted from knowing that…Lorcan…was his brother? His only known blood-relative besides his grandfather, his other known connections to what his 'Real' family may have been like while he was still and egg before he met Twilight?

Soon it wasn't long before Spike came across a clearing, and right between some busted up branches and within a newly made dirt crater…was the body of Lorcan. Spike slowly skidded down the dirt drenched and cautiously approached him while he lied there…unmoving…and un-breathing. The baby dragon was starting to wonder…if Lorcan really was finished, if the Elements of Harmony did the villain in, would the baby dragon feel the regret that he was the one that caused this death in a state he had no control over?

"Gaugh…" Lorcan gasped out for breath as it showed he wasn't dead yet and looked to his side in noticing…he had company. "Spike…wha…why are you?" The weaken foe spoke from shortage of breath in seeing that only Spike was here, where were the others with him, had they not already defeated his beastly creation by now?

"I'm here, cause I was looking for you." Spike spoke off with a determine state, looking at Lorcan in the eye while not trying to show an effect of weakness to this villain even when he's down.

"Hehn, really…" Lorcan spoke from looking into Spike's eyes, and saw…he was alone; the villain shut his eyes to look away while spatting off something. "Come to finish our settlement at last, hugh, well now you have the perfect chance…to end this." Lorcan blurted off in believing that if Spike came here to end their battle, then what better chance than now while the evil dragon is completely at the mercy of but a single motive to kill him with any method?

"I didn't come here to finish our score OR to end you!" Spike snapped off to wave motion his left arm, stating that his reason being here is not to kill Lorcan at all.

"Really…hugh, you must be really dense." Lorcan turned his tired head to stare at the baby dragon in a half-hearty remark, who could be but more foolish to not take the chance to kill him. "I lie here before you…as an enemy…as a villain…as a threat to ponies all around!" The dragon villain exclaimed out the pointers that Spike clearly has forgotten so he's bringing them all up. "What possible reason could your presence here be if not to end my reign right now?" Lorcan asked off in demanding to know if Spike isn't here to kill him and end his evil acts for good, then what other reason could there be for him to still be breathing?

"Because I have questions and only you can answer them!" Spike declared out with a serious manner of his expression in wanting this dragon foe to give him the facts, straight. "Also, that one attack that got you, when I was shooting flames at ya….that wasn't me." The baby dragon crossed his elbows to look a little timid in stating that what hit Lorcan, was not really his doing.

"What do you mean? The fire came from within you, I felt it!" Lorcan snarled off in hearing Spike say that he wasn't even trying to deny that his flames were not of his own.

"And I'm saying that I wasn't the one PULLING the strings that time, I tried to hold it back!" Spike snapped off in looking to this weaken foe in stating that what he did was not of his 'own' actions as something 'force' him into doing the act. "That attack that got your clone wasn't my own flames…that guy…with that magic…force my fire to explode from in my gut!" The baby dragon tried to explain that what he felt was Grimmore's magic of the gain copied Triforce, through its power made Spike's inner powers erupt with no way to contain or control it.

"Hugh, so you are feeling sympathy for me…because what may have killed me wasn't your own?" Lorcan sighed off in imagining what he's hearing, was that Spike was feeling guilty for doing something that was not entirely his doing one time? "But I shall tell you this Spike; that power…was your own. It's just…got a good push start by another's involvement." The fallen dragon looked to Spike with a calm motion in saying that what that power that hit him from the baby dragon, even though it got a push force from someone, was actually this little guy's true power.

"Wha..." Spike yelped in hearing, but not believing what Lorcan had just said. "Then that really was my power? But that mark…" The baby dragon tried to say that when that glowing emerald color Triforce mark was on him, that could been the real cause, however…Lorcan held up a hand, coughed before speaking.

"Was the key to unlocking your true potential from within, cough….and I must say, it did a number." Lorcan explained out with an honest opinion in knowing very much, that what Spike unleashed was the baby dragon's true potential. "It's funny, when I saw my alternative reality self die by your power, I can only imagine it was nothing like this." He gazed into the skies in recalling his moment in seeing in Twilight's dream state, how his other self got killed.

"Wait...what?" Spike responded a bit lost and confused, what was this dragon spouting off now from his serious wounds and injuries?

"Nevermind, humph…far too complicated," Lorcan shook his head off in stating that Spike couldn't understand what he means anyway or would go into such details "In any case, your flames are strong because you and I…are special dragons." The fallen dragon stated with a welcome gesture in saying what he spoke was no lie.

"Special…dragons," Spike responded in being somewhat puzzled yet curious in liking to know more about such a case.

"You wish I tell you about answers you seek, then listen closely, and I shall reveal what I know." Lorcan spoke with a slight serious expression as he plans to tell Spike a secret that only he alone knows about that once told….the baby dragon shall know things of his past.

LORCAN'S PAST

_In a flashback, we see Lorcan training under Tadaka right after being scarred, becoming more terrifying and wicked than ever._

_Lorcan's voice narrates,_"As far as I can remember, our father trained me to hate and kill you dragons, to take control of Equestria. I refuse to at first but...he did something that made me see the light."

_We see Lorcan smiling over a new egg that Sindell has just hatched, cuddling it like the thing was her greatest treasure ever._

"I was...happy when mother laid you that day. I was hoping that when you hatched, we will be together like real brothers...though father wanted you to help continue his legacy and plans of destroying our enemies." _Lorcan's voice narrates._

_We now see Lorcan looks devastated as he couldn't find Spike's egg right after Celestia left the ruins of the castle with it._

"When I saw Celestia leave the castle, right after the destruction of our parents, I was devastated." _Lorcan narrates some more._"I truly thought that Celestia has destroyed you, and I vowed payback...even revenge."

PRESENT

"And since your egg was lost then, things had fallen apart." Lorcan sighed from finishing that last part of his story for a moment.

Spike was pretty bizarre out from hearing how much of the story he heard, but then something caught his attention. "Wait a second; that might explain a few missing pieces." Spike noticed from what he's heard, and that since Lorcan only knew so much, it's time that he fill in the blanks. "I was told that I hatched during Twilight's entrance exam, and that afterwards, became her assistant. And that where my egg came from, well…that was left under-wraps until you filled in the blanks," The baby dragon stated out from now seeing all the key pieces fit. From Lorcan's story to his own story, the missing pieces filled the void to tell the story as it should be.

"Hmph. Twilight…" Lorcan huffed off in remarking the name with somewhat an annoyed tone.

"Which brings up to another reason, what do you truly got against Twilight?" Spike asked with a serious expression in seeing and recalling, how much Lorcan has been doing to Twilight Sparkle lately?

"One of the reasons was because I had believed she killed you!" Lorcan spoke off in exclaiming the matter of his reasoning was…in thought of Spike's death.

"Killed me? How's that got to do with that and making Twilight miserable?" Spike responded completely shocked, unaware in where that has to go with the story about Lorcan going after Twilight now.

"When I heard rumor about an egg that was taken from our father in Canterlot, I was overjoyed and believed that it must be you so I went over to the kingdom to steal it...but I was too late and devastated. Why? Because I overheard some guards while tossing some broken egg shells out, saying that dragon from the egg really blew up in the exam room!" Lorcan exclaimed from his aggressive manner in how he came across such knowledge which brought him to a sorrow state. "I saw the egg was yours, how could I forget my own little brother's shell color, and when I heard who did the deed…my rage to make her suffer on your death had been hatched in my heart." He started to look angry in remembering who indeed it was that cracked Spike's egg and so gave birth to his hatred towards Twilight and other ponies for making mockery of dragons.

"Oh brother, have you got everything backwards!" Spike slapped his forehead in complete disbelief in what he's hearing from this story.

"Which in terms, brings up to the next course of my life after that fateful day," Lorcan stated out in returning their focus on the story that he's still telling now, "The day of meeting with Grimmore, his involvement with both me and Tadaka." By the sounds of his voice, he spoke grief on Tadaka, but a mean tone in recalling Grimmore in the discussion, especially after what happened around the Overlord King's involvement.

"Is the guy you're talking about the first or the second of the person that…got you into this mess?" Spike raised his left claw in pondering a question he would very much like it to be answered.

"That would be Grimmore, heed my words…he's more demon then any you've come across." Lorcan stated out in saying who the person in question that got him done was while giving some shared warnings. "The only thing that keeps anyone safe from him is that he's kept powers and all in the deepest center of Tartarus….but that doesn't mean he'll try something 'sneaky' on a helpless creature." These warnings sounded really serious, as even Spike can tell that Lorcan spoke of this Grimmore guy like he's no arrange being. "And while Tadaka is powerful, only Grimmore could ever be said to be closer to his. And they are TEN TIMES more powerful than me." The fallen dragon looked to the skies in stating how strong the two that he recalls out about their strength…surprising his own.

"Te-te-ten times more powerful?" Spike spoke out from nearly gasping in disbelief, there were others even more powerful than Lorcan, who was particularly a close match against Princess Celestia and Luna in a few encounters?

"Well, more a hundred, but back to my story." Lorcan rolled his eyes off in recalling how strong those 'others' he mentioned are which only made Spike's nervous edges sky rocket all the more. "It's also the fate….when I would live with the task I got from meeting a pony…named Starlight." The fallen dragon silently spoke off as he brings up the next discussion revolving around….Twilight and Shining Armor's littlest family member.

LORCAN'S PAST

_Lorcan looks devastated as he walks away from the Canterlot school. His brother is gone; the last thing to his family was gone forever. True, his grandfather, King Spykoran the Old, is still alive, but what's the point with no parents or father to support him, care for Lorcan or the whatnot? He wants...revenge._

_"My, my, getting devastated, are we?" A point taunts out, making Lorcan yelps as he saw some sort of window to a fiery pit appearing._

_"Who are you?!" Lorcan demands furiously as a unknown stranger appears in the window._

_"Just someone who looks out for the little guy...like you for one."_

_"I am not short, shut up!"_

_The stranger chuckles a bit, saying, "Forgive me, I meant that in a helping others sorta way. I have been watching you. You have went through a lot lately, I bet."_

_"I...I have." Lorcan said, clutching his fist in rage. "I found out that a little filly named Twilight Sparkle has blew up my brother...I came all this way to be reunited with him, only to lose my baby brother again! ARGH! I HATE PONIES, I REALLY REALLY DO!"_

_"How ironic, your father came to me when he had that problem."_

_"You knew my father?"_

_"He and I were...acquaintances of sorts. I helped him during the big moments of that war he made against the ponies centuries ago. Perhaps I could help you right back." The stranger said thoughtfully._

_"And how do you attend on doing that?" Lorcan ask the stranger doubtfully. How can this guy help him? There isn't much that can be done right now._

_The stranger smirks as he held up a hand...and a flash came from it. Lorcan yelps as he begins to feel affected by some sort of power, causing him to fall to the ground...soon, all stops and things are the way it was...or is it?_

_"What did you do to me?!" Lorcan demands to the stranger in anger._

_"Gave you more power, including a powerful form that you can use in the future; Feel free to thank me again when the time comes...you may want my help again someday. And in case you want to know...my name is Grimmore," The stranger known as Grimmore remarks, laughing before disappearing from sight. Lorcan groans a bit as he got back up while glaring at where his 'new friend' used to be._

_The dragon hopes to never see him again._

* * *

_In a cave, Lorcan growled furiously while mumbling, "She killed him, she killed him...that filly will pay...somehow." Unknown to him, Grimmore's special power is driving him mad, insane even..._

_Just then, Lorcan spotted something, two ponies, a familiar filly and a little colt, trotting through the cave. The scarred dragon smirks sinisterly, revenge..._

_"Wait, what's that?" Starlight asked Twilight in concern as he hears a noise._

_"Starlight, we can't dawdle. I got to get these mushrooms back to the academy by tonight." Twilight said as she picked some mushrooms that the princess wants her to get for her lesson. The pony didn't bother bringing much friends, she didn't make any more since Ben's disappearance._

_A familiar hiss is heard, startling the two ponies. Starlight asked, "Twilight, what's that?"_

_"Precioussss, yesss, good to see you at lassst, little preciousss," A familiar voice hissed out. The two ponies gasped as Lorcan came out of the shadows. "Welcome to my cave, say the ssspider...to the doomed fliesss!"_

_"What do you want?" Twilight asked in fear as she hid behind Starlight. "W-w-who are you?"_

_"My name is Lorcan...and I believe you took ssssomething from me." Lorcan remarked insanely. "I don't like that, little one...esssspecially from ponies!"_

_Twilight gasped a bit, knowing whom she's talking about. Lorcan is referring to Spike, the baby dragon she hatched. Celestia, despite other ponies' protests, had decided to let the egg be raised by a family of unicorns. The princess told the young filly of the baby dragon's family and history and requested that he is not to be told of Lorcan or Tadaka, but to live a life that away from the evil._

_"Naughty, naughty, little one," Lorcan hissed like a snake. The little dragon held up a claw. "Now hold ssstill and this will be done much fasssster without a fussssssss!"_

_Lorcan hisses as he lunges at Twilight but Starlight quickly head butts him, knocking the dragon away from his sister._

_"Run, Twilight, run!" Starlight calls out. Twilight didn't hesitate or question, she quickly makes a run for it. The young filly looks back in terror as the one who spoke follows her but was grabbed by Lorcan._

_"Foolish colt; you cannot run from me." Lorcan's voice hisses evilly. Twilight can watch in horror as the one who spoke raises a claw and stabs the one who told her to run._

_"Starlight, no," Twilight screams in terror as she can see blood on the floor. "NOOOO..."_

_"And now..." Lorcan said sinisterly as he turns to Twilight. "It's your turn. You should not have taken my brother from me..."_

_Lorcan prepares to lunge but Twilight frantically fires off a huge blast that hits the ceiling. A bunch of rocks fell right in front of the dragon, keeping him from the filly who saw the opportunity to escape._

_"NOOOOO; YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Lorcan exclaims furiously as he begins tossing the rocks back and forth until they are gone. But to his shock and fury, the one he wants to kill escaped, "Lost! LOST! That brat has escaped my claws, lost!" The dragon screams as Twilight ran for it, "Killer Twilight! Killer! It stole my brother! My brother; my baby brother of 50 years ago; Killer Twilight! We hates it forever! We hates it forever! WE HATES IT FOREVER!"_

_Unknown to Lorcan, as he continues screeching and shaking his fist in rage, the dragon fails to see some sort of portal opening. A hand grabs Starlight's body and pulls it out of sight before the portal disappears..._

PRESENT

Spike stared in shock in what he's heard from Lorcan about the past that's lead up to their current situation. At this moment, Spike would feel pretty much furious that his own 'brother' did terrible crimes, and for what came out from it? The only good that's done is bring pain, misery and suffering to anyone, pony or otherwise in those category orders somewhat. Yet at best as he can fairly see it, the true masterminds pulling Lorcan's strings from the very bingeing, were Tadaka and Grimmore. The dragons' father sounded like a really serious case to turn Lorcan into a rampaging psycho to get his revenge, especially to fill the dragon's soul with more evil and darkness by pulling such a horrible case like murder on Twilight's little brother that was still only a small foal. Then there's Grimmore, The Overlord King, he can possibly be seen as just as deadly an enemy to match Tadaka especially when the villain gave Lorcan his power in the first place. Only difference between the two is that Grimmore watches & amuses himself in seeing how others act and how to manipulate them and cares not of any threats, even from the Elements of Harmony, or the Royal Pony Sisters, he sees as ants to a giant. Takada, he can be seen in a few different standards from Grimmore from how the story was told about such an evil being.

"So after all this time…you let others control you?" Spike spoke off with a dry tone of annoyance in not believing what has come to terms of Lorcan's present state. "You jump to the wrong conclusions and look at where it's gotten you. You've basically become nothing more…than a tool for hating and killing ponies that did nothing to you." The baby dragon pointed at the weaken foe in saying that if his brother had not been so blind, he could have seen the truth and that all of this…his 'evil' would not have gone off hurting innocent ponies all this time.

"Hehn….you know…even in this weaken form…you're right." Lorcan shrug off with a small hidden smile face in admitting…that Spike was right.

"And another thing, I…wait! What now? I'm right?" Spike was about to continue his rant if he hadn't stopped suddenly from hearing Lorcan say...he's right. What suddenly brought this side to the enemy dragon's change in personality issues?

"My heart was filled with darkness, the same darkness that grew and completely changed me into what you see before you." Lorcan expressed himself as he struggled to place his left claw on the spot where his heart is located. "Hmph, in a way, I'm glad Grimmore fooled me to this end and you used the Elements on me at the other." The fallen dragon remarked out under his breath, almost sounding like a sarcastic kinda response in giving thanks to the one being that did this to him as well as the Element of Harmony.

"What makes you say that?" Spike asked from a raised eyebrow, not following why Lorcan wanted to thank someone for manipulating him to the point of his near death, it makes no sense.

"Because that creature I made was 'most' of the darkness I made over the years. And now…I have nothing left to fill the void…" Lorcan explained to Spike in stating with a closed eyes expression that when he created the deadly beast to finish off the ponies, it took most of his darkness to which, the dragon slowly began to feel… 'strange' about himself. "I still got some left but that was gone in our final battle. Now that I'm in this state, I can see…feel…and respond to what has happened." He spoke from lifting up to stare at his own claw in feeling the wind pass between the fingers. "My mistakes….my crimes…" Lorcan spoke with such grief, pain, and feeling miserable about now from all the things he's done over the years. "Yet…joy and finding what it was that I've long since forgotten." The dragon smiled suddenly as if for the first time in all his life, he had rediscovered his missing joyful moments in life, the emotions from his heart he thought to have lost when he had nothing to fill the void emptiness.

Then suddenly, at the bottom of Lorcan's feet, particulars were fading away from his toes in the forms of green flame dust. This now sooner caught the two dragons having a discussion to bared witness at what is now happening.

"Ugh…Lorcan; you're…what's going on?" Spike yelped in shock and looked to the still weaken Lorcan, almost baffled in seeing something happening to this dragon and yet doesn't know why or how it's happening now.

"It seems…my form is crippling away…" Lorcan spoke from seeing what is happening to his own body and the knowledge that leads to this theory. "Without the darkness…the power I've gain…..my body is slowly fading into nothingness." He stated out from seeing the effects reach his ankles and trying to work up the rest of his body to…vanish completely away from being defeated.

"Then…this is serious!" Spike yelped up in fearing what this could all mean and he has to act fast to help, somehow. "Don't move…oops, bad idea, you can't move at all!" The baby dragon was in a complete mix of fear, confusion, and mix emotions from losing it over what's happening now. "Wel-wel-well just wait, I'll go get help and then we can…" Spike was waving his hands to Lorcan to wait while he gets help and almost turn to leave…except…

"Spike…" Lorcan's voice spoke from a struggled loud tone that made Spike freeze where he was. "That won't be necessary." He stated out to the baby dragon that such efforts; would not be needed and left a confusion in the atmosphere.

"Wh-why…" Spike turned in fear of what he was asking of that meaning as he see's Lorcan's kneecaps were fading away into green flame dust particles.

Lorcan ended up…smiling at the confused dragon just before speaking. "Because not even Celestia or Luna, despite their kind gentle nature, could stop what is happening." The fallen dragon suggested the reality of the situation, that what's happening can't be undone even by the ones that move the Sun & Moon themselves.

"Then…that's it. You're just gonna sit there and fade away…without a fight?" Spike asked off in disbelief, that the most dangerous villain he and the ponies have faced…was just gonna call it quits and just die without caring much about it. "You're just gonna go…and leave ME…again?" The baby dragon gripped his fist, shut his eyes while expressing some heartbreak emotion about this guy, as they are family, Lorcan will leave and Spike will no longer have any dragons or even much of his family left…he'll be kinda alone like when he was only an egg.

"No…this time will be different." Lorcan spoke from trying to calm Spike down which got the baby dragon's attention a bit in what he heard. "Know this Spike; learn from this experience as you grow." The former villain spoke to Spike with his eyes showing a tiny glow of his seriousness as he helped the baby dragon not be left in doubt. "In time, you must pass this down to other dragon generations…to prevent them…from undergoing the path I so foolishly chosen." Lorcan looked down at his body, his little raised up claws and down to where only his legs remain. The flaming particulars were slowly making the very legs he would walk on vanish; time was growing shorter for him.

"Sniff…sniff…o…okay." Spike sniffed a bit but rubbed his runny nose to try to be brave about the whole situation.

"One last thing I wish to have from you before my form's time is completely out." Lorcan spoke from using the only strength left in him to push his hands against the dirt to sit himself up straight with his legs ceasing to be of use.

"And that is…" Spike approached Lorcan puzzled; just what last wish request does this fallen dragon want? Hopefully, it's nothing evil, like kill ponies, that's one he'll turn down.

"Lift up my chest…to yours." Lorcan spoke from his eyes gazing at the ground in seeing his leg limbs fade away while the request he spoke sounded…fishy.

"Well sure, but it's not like it's gonna help or even…" Spike responded a bit confused as he went to pick Lorcan from his chest like he wanted the baby dragon to take him somewhere…however…that was clearly not the case.

Suddenly, Spike's words were cut off as the truly unexpected moment happened that none could have ever seen coming. Lorcan, with barely a waist line to his stomach and back that were fading, used his arms and lowered his head to give Spike…a hug. Time felt frozen for all of Spike's surroundings. The baby dragon was left speechless as he did not know what was Lorcan's plan, but as he felt resisting, Spike felt that within this former enemy…a tiny warmth of his heart finally warming the surface. And if that wasn't enough, a touch of some melody instruments were heard playing with a whistle tune, this was 'Whistle on The Wind (Tearful Mix)' by Motoi Sakuraba, and like the mood settling, the wind was gently blowing within the dragon brother's area of this event.

"It helps give my heart some peace….for knowing that after all this time…the thing I've long lost and forgotten…" Lorcan spoke silently to Spike in speaking every word with a long motion tone as if what was missing all this time…has returned, "Was to feel love…the feeling from our mother….our father…and for us brothers." He spoke with deep emotions from his eyes showing no vile or evil intensions, but those of happiness…feelings he had when he himself was with a family.

"But…I…I…" Spike was so lost from what he's hearing, from even more so…feeling that the words in Lorcan's gentle voice and slow beating heart…were true words with no lies hidden.

"Don't fight it…this time…its true emotions." Lorcan spoke from feeling that he wants Spike to know, what he himself says isn't a lie, not this time or moment. "Just let it go….and the truth can help set us free from what we denied." Lorcan spoke from such words, even when his waist was fading away into the air.

Then without resistance, Spike returned the hug with his eyes shut, as he just let him and Lorcan have this peaceful moment to have for a sibling union. The baby dragon could truly believe that his brother was right, the darkness, born of hatred that lead him astray, has finally been lifted and they can be what they either long wished for…to be brothers. But a-last, even from the silent melody and gentle breezes brushing against their scales, Spike knew that this moment…would not last long for the two.

"Lorcan…I don't know what to say now…this all feels so…new to me." Spike spoke from his silent whisper voice, feeling that for the first time since he was hatched…wanted to know what it's like to be with family. Now the baby dragon is with another one, but for how long was the trouble and Lorcan was short on time.

"It is to us both, Spike." Lorcan spoke from a deep pleasant and peaceful feeling, even as the flaming dust particulars were making his stomach and back slowly fade away. "You know, Dragons are said to be known for their Power, their Courage, their Loyalty." The fallen dragon spoke in bringing up a subject as Spike listen while within the hug. "You may have been a bit late on the first, but it looks like the last two, the most important for any dragon…" Lorcan spoke with that of a smile stretching out on his face, one without the evil, the vile, of wicked nature of his former self to be replaced…with a calm, honest, to good nature. "You've learned it all…from being with your pony friends." He spoke from feeding his words to Spike to learn that what the baby dragon may have never gain at first, the former villain slowly began to adapt, from living with Twilight…from being around ponies…from learning things from them that not even a dragon could teach their young.

"Lorcan…" Spike muttered out, as he looked up at seeing now only Lorcan's two claw hands and head were all that were remaining while the trail of fading magical flames was eating up the last bits of him. "Sniff…Brother…" Spike sniffed a bit as Lorcan's left claw rub the baby dragon's side of the cheek where a tiny tear was seen escaping and the other claw held a good, brotherly grip on Spike's right shoulder. "Can I…ever see you again…" Spike asked from placing both his hands on Lorcan's right claw that rested on his shoulder, wondering if this was not a forever goodbye between family.

"Maybe…someday Spike. Maybe…someday," Lorcan spoke from feeling himself almost about to let go, but gave those comfort words to Spike.

"Ugh…ugh…" Spike tried to reach out his left hand to Lorcan's face, the only thing left now until…

"Take care…" Lorcan spoke those last little words as both the dragon's claws had finally faded away with Spike looking to this guy's face that was almost gone and… "Little Brother…" Lorcan spoke with for the first and possibly near lasting sincere smile he ever expressed before Spike's view.

Within those final words Lorcan spoke, the last piece of that dragon faded away within the flit of the green flames Spike stood alone as now he was just staying there without a single reaction, a single motive, a single feeling after what happened. Lorcan had vanished within the winds carrying him away as now the baby dragon felt like….in the last few moments, he got to really know what his brother was like. Truly deep down inside, there was good that was only shrouded by so much darkness that blinded his path…making Lorcan take such an evil road in his life. But during his final moments, here with his brother that helped shown the light to his lost ways brought back the person he was. At least now, Lorcan was now free from the eternal torture in what he suffered through. But Spike still let a bit more of his tears leak out from his eyes from feeling a great burden on himself.

"Farewell…sniff, brother…" Spike muttered under his breath as he lowered his head to shed off a closed eyelid tear.

"Spike…Spiiiiike!" Suddenly, the voice of Twilight Sparkle was heard that broke Spike's silent moment of grieving over Lorcan's disappearance. "Spike, where are you?" The unicorn responded again in not seeing where Spike was as she was just behind a few trees and the area where the baby dragon had his last moments with Lorcan.

"Ugh…hmmm…" Spike yelped a bit, tried to rub out his soggy eyes before acting like he was fine. "Here I am, Twilight!" The baby dragon responded as he was climbing out of the crater to meet the purple unicorn.

"Thank goodness." Twilight sighed in relief as she approached Spike with a smile on her face. "When you weren't around, everyone got worried, so we searched for you." She explained that after the battle with Lorcan's creature, Twilight and the others had to go and find their missing friend. "What are you doing in the Everfree Forest?" The smart pony asked from cocking up an eyebrow in finding the baby dragon here or all places, a little odd from handling one danger and going for another.

"Well…I was seeing Lorcan…" Spike rubbed his claws together in seeing that he might be in trouble, but then he just looked away in sadness in what he said next. "Fading away…into nothingness." The smart unicorn could tell from Spike's sorrowful face of grief that he had no lies, that Lorcan didn't died from the Elements but vanish in an escape…but now...

"Oh…Spike…" Twilight Sparkle gasped in realizing what Spike was saying and she felt a bit heartbroken in how this was affecting the baby dragon. "I'm sorry that happened, but there is nothing that can be done." She rested her left hoof on Spike to speak with sincerity that if there was a way, they do it, but as of now, that just seems…impossible.

"Twilight…I know he was evil and all…but you know…" Spike spoke from looking at the grass in deep thought as he rose his face to meet Twilight's gaze with something to say. "He could have been a victim for all we know." Spike's words felt heavy and burden by the truth, which even Twilight lowered her hoof in surprise to hear this. Could Lorcan, someone who was so evil and brought misery to all ponies, have actually been an unfortunate victim of circumstance that made him into the villain he was?

"You know what Spike; that sounds like an important lesson to be learned." Twilight Sparkle showed a very gentle smile in nodding to Spike's statement, finding it very knowledgeable, if not something of greater importance. "Come on; let's get back to the others." She turned around, shook her head in the direction in where the others are waiting for them to return.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Spike nodded slowly from not getting over his sadness, but trailed Twilight by dragging his feet.

Suddenly, some passing leaves flew by Spike's ears and in a short instant they came by….the baby dragon heard a voice. _"I am not gone. We will meet again."_Spoke of a male voice, a voice that belonged to someone who at first spread fear…was more of a calm harmony.

"Hugh…What you say?" Spike snapped back to his senses as he looked around at the familiar voice he heard that left him confused.

"Spike…I said, let's hurry up to meet the others." Twilight Sparkle turned around to signal her assistant and friend to hurry up with her. The unicorn thought Spike didn't hear her voice since she was almost going to leave him behind

"Oh…um, right." Spike slowly responded a bit oddly of his surroundings before turning to follow the unicorn out of the forest.

Soon the same wind blew by with another message in the air that only Spike seems to have heard. _"Take care and wait on my return anew…Little Brother."_The baby dragon heard those words as he inched away from the exit of the forest where Twilight took and the baby dragon smiled. He knew whose voice it was in the distant wind, it belongs to Lorcan, he wasn't dead, just…away is all. Spike nods with a smile as he soon went off to catch up more with Twilight in leaving the EverFree Forest as nothing was left but the mystery wind blowing the leaves scattered on the ground. It was around here that the background melody playing faded out from serving its purpose of this entire scene.

* * *

The scene changed to where Twilight and Spike exited the Evergreen Forest, where who would welcome them back with smiles of joy than the Mane Six and all their friends from the battle. There were many cries of joy to see the baby dragon was not hurt, mostly from Pinkie Pie and the CMC, and Nyx, but mostly the pink pony. There were many questions as to what happened to Spike that he just vanished off like that without a word during the party of when the ponies defeated Lorcan's monster of darkness or for what happened to the enemy that spoke with an unknown being along with the baby dragon using the Elements of Harmony on Lorcan. Spike held up his hands in asking that the group ask one question at a time and that after hearing each one would tell his side of the story, though it would be long to explain, the heroes deserve to know all the details.

"Everyone, everyone," Ben Mare exclaims witha chuckle to everyone. "We still got a party here. Let's save the questions for later."

"Right, come on, this is a party, let's go!" Pinkie giggles as the party resumes itself.

Celestia trots up to Spike, with Spykoran following. She spoke up, "Spike, we thank you for saving Equestria from your own brother."

Spike pauses a bit then spoke up, "Princess, Grandpa, do you think that after all hes done, there was still some good left inside of Lorcan?"

The dragon pauses a bit then hug his grandson, bonding some more. The old dragon senses the events of what happened between Spike & Lorcan's last moment, but also senses the older sibling's essence, but more pure, and that it felt...like Lorcan was not truly gone.

Spykoran thus spoke, **"That…is for the future to decide, grandson."**

Celestia nods while saying, "Right, for now though, let's continue the party. You have a big...experience as far as we know."

Spike nods. Celestia and his grandfather is right. Questions and such such await another time.

* * *

While every pony was celebrating, and enjoying themselves, none took noticed of a shady character hiding in the corner. This person could only be seen by the eyes hiding in the shadows that conceal him so well. This being watched everyone enjoy the moment of their lives, but as he looked past the fun the CMC had with some of the Mane Six showing themselves off & doing other task with their pony pals...one sight caught this figure's attention. There she was, the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, near her was her mother and father, even the girl's older brother, Shining Armor along with his wife, Cadance. They looked so...happy, so carefree; it was only joined from Spike joining in on the fun, laughing with the rest. Just then, the shady eyes of this stalker stared at the baby dragon, and in a flash moment, there existed another being...a young colt that was once the third sibling of the Sparkle family; Starlight? The eyes of this shady figure shook its head to make the image fad away, showing Spike, once more. Then the eyes slip into the darkness, and from a glowy mark above the head, vanished with the shadows by a very well played stealth maneuver that made no sound, or flashy displays to alert his presence.

"Huh?" Nyx ask puzzled as she looks around.

"What's wrong, Nyx?" Apple Bloom asks Nyx, wondering why her alicorn friend looks puzzled.

"I thought I sense something…weird."

* * *

Soon outside of Ponyville, from the shadows of a large boulder, slipped a shady creature that resembled the body of a unicorn pony/ Soon a bit of the light from the sun ray' ray passing through a cloud( that helped reveal who this unidentified creature was. He appears to bean unicorn in a dark mask and uniform with a symbol of Tartarus on his front, appears to be the same age as Twilight and has a physically built body. His mane and tail are both short; he has a cold expression and is wearing a belt that has a gun on him. The unicorn looks...familiar. Soon, he reached up to show a strange pocket watch that when opened, revealed a mirror above the clock that glowed a bright light of magical sense, but not too bright to expose where this character hides. Then in another strange sense, the background music called: 'Remains of Sadness' by Megumi Ohashi, was playing that was very much fitting this glooms-ville of a scene of unpleasantness of a feeling we are sensing here.

"Status report, Unit Number 13," A voice came out of the mirror light of the pocket watch, it was some high-tech device that was a com-link.

"Yes, I've seen the ponies, and they are just recovering from the battle they all fought in." The one labeled as number 13 responded with a cold expression on his face as his voice was deep like a stallion but spoke without emotion. "While the whereabouts about Lorcan's demise are still far from being legit, the younger brother, Spike, is alive." This unit reported the situation that has taken place of the situation here.

"What other news do you have of the situation?" The voice from the other side of the little light from the mirror spoke in wanting other reports and details.

"Not much, only that the remaining dragons that weren't destroyed or turn to stone, have turned over a new leaf, and are about to get judgment from the Dragon Clans...but most likely they will serve to protect Equestria." Number 13 spoke to his superior in stating what has happened to Tadaka's Dragon Army, both those still evil to those that changed to being good. "What should be done with the only surviving members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka?" The unit questioned those from Lorcan's little group army troopers the dragon leader used to get the power he seek before trying to terminate them.

"Let them be, with Discord's soul lost & Boris the Red Devil clearly weakened, they can't be helped." The voice from the mirror responded with a not bothered attitude. "If they truly wish to join us, that's their problem to pick. It would not count as a major loss on our side." This voice exclaimed the state of the remaining members of Lorcan's little club of what would happen to them otherwise was not entirely up to those the unit soldier took orders from.

"What if they choice to side with Equestria; they know Lorcan never kept his agreement, and now those that were persuaded will surely resist siding for our own cause." Number 13 spoke of another stature that those that overheard Lorcan and saw what he did to their clones, will not go to joining evil if it means they'll be killed off, just like that...it's safer being on perhaps the good guys side.

"As I said, it would not be our own lost cause if they perished afterwards." The voice from the mirror responded in stating an emotionless response that the result would not make a difference as they would not feel any lost that's done on their side. "Just watch things from the shadows and report all events and should anyone get in your way...finish them." The superior voice gave this unit on the other end his orders what to do, watch over those in Equestria and if there is a problem...it should be eliminated.

"Hmm..." The unit suddenly hummed to himself with his eyes drifting a bit far from hearing that order.

"Is something wrong?" The voice from the mirror spoke in hearing something going on, what was going on with this soldier?

"No, I just recalled seeing some ponies I once knew, but of course, nothing has changed my opinion of what's happened." Unit Number 13 spoke from readdressing his superior in noting that he saw...those he recalled, but from his still emotionless expression of a stern, hard cold face, he felt...nothing.

"Good, remember who you are, Equestrian Eliminator, and those who you serve." The voice on the other line spoke in addressing the soldier by his true code-phase name.

"I serve as a soldier, a mercenary that will take my assignment, to the letter...and leave no survivors that stand in my way." The Equestrian Eliminator spoke like a real solider, declaring his allegiance to those he works for and the task of his assigned mission objective.

"Good, carry on, and remember...we abide the might of Grimmore's Law!" After that declared proclamation of a declaration speech, the com-link's magic mirror cease glowing, just as it was closed and the pocket watch stuffed back inside the unit's uniform.

"I remember, the will of Grimmore's Law shall be to judge all." The Equestrian Eliminator spoke from turning around to gaze down from Ponyville to Canterlot and above the clouds of Cloudsdale. "Including those that have forsaken me..." This stallion unicorn proclaimed out with a much deeper tone of agony, yet felt much coldness by the voice. "Equestria, you'll soon be unleashing a wrath far worst then Lorcan ever could...and there will be no pity for all those, including your own existence...Twilight Sparkle." The soldier spoke the name of Twilight as if he knows her somewhat so...before slipping away in the shadows by the magical glow of his horn? With that, this unknown stallion of mystery is out of the picture, and just as the music was coming to it's finale closing too. So now, whatever happens with Equestria, even with Twilight Sparkle being the main center once, again...something will come forth from this dark mystery.

Author's note  
Spike and Lorcan had bonded before the latter is gone...but who is the Equestrian Eliminator and why is he serving Grimmore? That mystery...is for another time. In the next and final chapter, we see the fate of the Dragon Army, the former members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka and more. Read, review and suggest.


	19. Epilogue: The End of A Chapter

Author's note  
All right, folks, the time come to finish this fanfiction at last! It has been a long time but it will soon be done faster than you can brink...a few times!

VISION-KING, the Brotherhood of Tadaka's capture will be the subject of a side story that comes right after this one. As for your fan-fiction ideas, very interesting stuff to use. I will see if I can put them in my schedule. As for the undercover thing, who knows?

cornholio4, no to that; that villainess is dead (unlike what happened in the play in one episode) and frozen, plus Platinum won't have any descendants. Anyway, the whole 'rightfully his' thing will be going to another villain whose was thought up by a pal of mine, whose has a relationship to a certain blue unicorn. Wink!

Knight of Renaissance Light, that's a maybe. We will see what the future holds.

Epilogue: The End of A Chapter

And so, the war against Lorcan is finally over, Equestria is rebuilding from the damages that Lorcan and his Dragon Army has done. Spike is back, alive and well, and with the ponies once more.

The princesses and the Senate is in council with the Dragon Clans, all of which are helping with the rebuilding progress as well as to what to decide on what to do with the Dragon Army. The rogue dragons that survived are not imprisoned but are waiting for the decision to be made.

"Clupfruvhmm..." Suddenly, some quake pressure was felt which made a lot of folks attentions turn in the direction of something they were not expecting. It was the remaining foes of the Dragon Army of Tadaka as they stood on solid ground, staring at the opposing side. Leading in the front of the dragon army of the known Tadaka was someone within the rankings of leading this army. It's a green dragon with short horns, black stripes and spikes on his tail. This was the dragon known as Draco, who was now leading as captain of the army after the fall of Lorcan.

"I want to speak with King Spykoran the Old!" Draco spoke out from authority in wanting to speak to the king of the dragon clans.

Many voices were heard in wondering, what should they do? Should the heroes give in, should they decline, should they run, should the heroes attack, so many choices. But when it was finally come to a response, it came.

**"Very well, I shall respond!" **King Spykoran the Old spoke in stepping up to the front in going to accept the calling by the captain here.

**"My king, you shouldn't just..." **Mei Long was going to interject this talk discussion with those that were the army of Tadaka, the pony hating killer of all of Equestria, except her king held up a claw to stop her.

**"This one wishes to speak after the battles end, I, as King of our Dragon Clans, shall hear him out." **King Spykoran spoke humbly in seeing Draco's eyes, the dragons were not a setup to attack them especially since the Dragon Army has surrounded, there something about them gave off a strange...feeling, and that the king wants to hear this out.

With that done, King Spykoran walked forward with a stomping sound to be in front of the rest of those of Equestria. Even Draco left his army to stand aside as he too approached the king of the clans. Now both dragons that were in title among their groups stepped forth to see the other. Of course for Draco, being in the presence of King Spykoran the Old, it felt strange to stand among those that held power over the rest.

**"So...Draco, it's been a long time since I last saw you." **King Spykoran in looking carefully at this dragon in knowing very much about Draco it seems.

"Since the incident with Tadaka's bodyguard, I was but a small ranking recruit to which even our first Lord recognized my talents." Draco exclaimed to look away with a sorrow face in recalling the murder of Tadaka's bodyguard, both dragons knew of this well.

**"Then tell me, what is it you wish to speak to me?" **King Spykoran spoke in wanting to hear more from this dragon of Tadaka's Army that wanted to say something.

"I, as Captain of the Dragon Army of Tadaka, here by decree that we..." Draco stood up to signal forth this with a claw held up. Many were positioning for in case of a sign to attack, except for one detail. "Confirm our surrender to you." Draco lowered his claw down to remorsefully say that they, the enemy army, are confirms that they themselves are giving themselves up...to the ponies group.

Now this news brought much shock and surprise to many that were hearing this. They still are surprised by this announcement, even the one before it. The Dragon Army of Tadaka, the very dragons that were trying to destroy and kill ponies for who knows how long...have truly given up. Now this was something nobody could say they were expecting.

**"You speak the truth for your army, I see." **King Spykoran spoke from looking from Draco to the other dragons on this captain's side. Even the wise old king can see in many of the dragons' eyes, they showed no signs of evil acts that they once shared on the battle field, truly a puzzling question.

"Yes, I as captain, I speak for us all in seeing we cannot win if we continue, then and now. Should we try, you clearly have the advantage, not only in dragon force, but..." Draco was about to go on about the situation, but felt a pause in feeling sheepish to admit this out loud, but...

**"But with the help of my friends, the ponies." **King Spykoran smiled in seeing this young captain speak out the words that felt embarrassing, tough dragons saying that they lost to ponies is kinda silly to imagine, and this old dragon knows it well.

"It feels strange, we were told that ponies were weak and should bow before all dragons yet some choose to be friends and were said to be weaklings, it's confusing to know see why we're even in this state to begin with." Draco spoke from looking away in complete puzzlement about this case. He and the others in the Dragon Army were said to be better, yet dragons that sided with ponies were not as weak as they thought...how so?

**"It was my son Tadaka's doing that you all were brought about is my thought of what happened."** King Spykoran the Old spoke from a deep thought of the matter that seem to make sense of this case. **"But tell me, how did any of you come to this?" **The old dragon king asked in liking to see how some of the dragons in Tadaka's Army started to have 'second' thoughts about killing off ponies.

"Well, we first wanted to kill the ponies back at the castle, but we suddenly lost the feeling." The Storm Dragon spoke from the dragon army group in thinking back to what happened in Nightmare Moon's Castle, which is now ruined from the war. The princesses had decided on using it as a museum to remember the greatest battle fought there, along with more.

"Yeah, from that music & dance number the pink pony got us lost in an unusual feeling we never expressed." The Ice Dragon spoke out next from the dragon army in recalling Pinkie Pie's dance & song number.

"And then when we felt clouded from that judgment, the creature Lorcan brought forth somehow...was taking some unusual aura of a hated crimson color that we only ever saw in..." Draco was explaining something that when King Spykoran heard this, even he and his Dragon Councilmen knew instantly of what this meant.

**"Tadaka; so, that explains everything."** King Spykoran spoke with a serious manner in listening to Draco's side story that seems to fill in some missing pieces to a puzzle. **"Tadaka's hate had infected you all, as hand chosen by him, to serve in his army and do his bidding." **The old dragon king figured out the way that Tadaka gain this army in the first place, it all makes sense.

Now many ponies were surprised to hear this, some found it hard to swallow. One powerful dragon turned a bunch of dragons into his own servants in his army. Now hearing this was just all the more reason to become fearful of how strong one dragon could really be out of the lot.

"We await our punishment to be sealed once more in the Void...our King." Draco hangs his head low as if awaiting the king of the Dragon Clans to pass judgment on him and the evil former army.

All eyes were on King Spykoran the Old as the old dragon saw not only Draco low his head down to await judgment but the same was said from the other army members of Tadaka. It's true that Lorcan freed them and these guys were assembled by Tadaka, all to perform evil deeds to innocent ponies. It took some time to think things over before the final judgment was to be given out.

**"No...**" King Spykoran spoke his words clearly which many found surprising to believe what he just said. **"Your task is clearly seen as a misjudgment of our side. Had we known of what Tadaka had done to you all, we would have never would've allowed Celestia to seal you in the Void in the first place."** The old dragon proclaimed that he and his council were at fault for not realizing the case of the other dragons in Tadaka's Army sooner. **"The spell cast was made to keep all those filled with Tadaka's evil, to stay imprisoned until the seal was reopened."** The wise king explained about the station works in how the sealed dragons that had Tadaka's evil to kill ponies still exist, they could not escape unless the seal was opened on the other side. **"Apparently, I've been in deep thought of why Phobos, a Moon Dragon, had managed to escape when all of those filled with Tadaka's evil shouldn't have, when it's clearly explained...Phobos had none of any of your previous Lord's dark hate and was granted a window of escape." **King Spykoran the Old explained with a serious expression in realizing, how only Phobos, had he least contact with Tadaka, never held onto his hate for ponies and given the power to flee from the Void.

"So that's how I got freed!" Phobos spoke out from the crowd in realizing the big picture on his freedom.

**"Instead, your punishment shall be something more fitting."** King Spykoran spoke in having another idea how Tadaka's Dragon Army can be better punished. **"Captain Draco, you and your Dragon Army shall...serve under Equestria's Rulers." **The old dragon king declared out in looking over his head with a smile, in seeing Celestia and Luna.

"Hugh..." Many voices responded in not believing what the wise King Spykoran the Old was doing. Letting the Royal Pony Sisters have charge over the remaining Dragon Troops of Tadaka's Army? Why?

"But why would you do that?" A Scarred Dragon asked puzzled to rub the noggin in not getting this at all.

"Yeah, we tried to destroy things." The Ice Dragon spoke in recalling how many of the dragons of Tadaka's Army were doing bad things.

**"You shall think of this as community service by cleaning up your acts of destruction and repair the damage that was caused."** King Spykoran sternly explained the work that shall be done by these dragons that served Lorcan at the time of being. **"Afterwards, you can be given the task to serve Celestia & Luna."** The old dragon exclaimed that once the community task was finished, the dragons shall serve under the pony rulers themselves. **"I'm sure that Celestia could find some dragons to help with some major problems, and even long ago, the Moon Dragons served Luna, so it shall be again." **King Spykoran exclaimed out in feeling that this Dragon Army of Tadaka can better help Equestria with it's Rulers, especially for the time of any future threats.

"I'm not sure if you're giving us mercy, cause even doing so, those of us in Tadaka's Army shall be hated by the ponies." Draco spoke with still feeling some discomfort, knowing not many ponies will ever forgive them.

"Nonsense," Shouted a voice from the crowd, and who should walk up to this conversation then...Spell Nexus. "I can understand where you're coming from, Long ago, I was under the control of the Darkness remains of the evil portion of Nightmare Moon and created a cult to revive a terrible fiend and almost brought Equestria to Eternal dead night." The stallion spoke of words that many have almost never forgotten, some surprise he even brought it up. "But I was saved by the very thing I was manipulated to create an evil being and so were many others." Spell Nexus spoke with a smile in stating how things were fixed and some were made for the better. "You can be forgiven just as I was too." He held up his hoof in expecting this dragon captain to take it.

"Amazing, I never would have believe such a relationship from both our brethren groups." Draco spoke surprised at hearing this, but then, without knowing it, reached a tiny finger of his claw towards the pony. "Tell me, what is your name?" The dragon asked in wondering, who this pony was that shared the feelings of what's happen to him and the same for his army platoon?

"My name is Spell Nexus." Spell Nexus introduced himself, just as he and Draco were shaking with a hoof and claw to greet the other.

"Well, my name is Draco." Draco spoke off in introducing himself to the pony before letting their shaking each other cease afterwards.

"What do you say, do you care to be friends with me and our kind friends with each other just liked it is now?" Spell Nexus pointed to the back where not only with ponies but dragons from King Spykoran's side were friends after they each helped each other out, etc.

"Yes, that would be a swell idea...friend." Draco slowly smiled in nodding to Spell Nexus before looking towards the Dragon King. "King Spykoran, I hereby speak for my troops that the Dragon Army of Tadaka...is no more." The dragon looked to his side, as they all smiled with not fiendish expressions, but something they haven't had in ages; true joyful happiness.

**"Maybe, but perhaps you can be renamed for a better future and to fix the mistakes of the past."** King Spykoran nods in understanding this cause and thought of a way to help brighter this situation. **"Tell me, Celestia, Luna, how does the Dragon Army of Equestria sounds to you?" **The old dragon looked to his two pony friends to this day, wondering if they like the new name of their own dragon group to help the kingdom.

"It sounds wonderful, King Spykoran." Luna smiles to nod in liking the new name of the former Dragon Army of Tadaka very much.

"You have our graceful thanks for this moment." Celestia nods to give thanks to King Spykoran for this moment of grateful charity.

"Well hey, the name's a lot more happier than before, it's a golden star by my A-Okay." Golden Heart smiled to give an 'O-K' sign face that he likes the new name as it's removing that of something that many would rather not have nightmares about.

**"So, do we have an agreement here, captain?**" King Spykoran spoke towards Draco, holding up a right claw in expecting a friendly handshake. Now there was a long pause, some wonder if the captain would expect everything happening at once until...Draco smiled.

"We have a new found agreement...with our friends." Draco smiled to exclaim this statement as he and King Spykoran the Old reached an agreement. The old binds they had as enemies is now over, now begins a new birth; to Dragons & Ponies being more friends and getting along, rather than being competitive against the other.

"Yaaaayaaaaahhhh..." Soon a lot of pony civilians cheered in rejoice and happiness. Now the end of the terrible threat of Tadaka's Dragon Army is now long past, now can come the dawn of a new age for many. Celestia and Luna have their own dragons to help for any cause to better make their land of Equestria, a happier and peaceful place.

* * *

"Got to say...for someone who was once a goofball, from the stories I read about you, Spykoran, you did good." Ben Mare said to King Spykoran the Old with a smile outside the senate building with the Mane Six, Spike, Nyx, Phobos and the Royal Sister. "No offense.

**"None taken, Ben. It was...my son Tadaka and his son Lorcan that caused all this. I felt responsible for that it was my family that was responsible."** King Spykoran said in guilt. **"It's only fair that I tried to fix their mess as best as I could. I can only wish I could've saved Tadaka when I had the chance."**

"I'm sure he would've enjoyed that." Celestia said to King Spykoran with a smile. "So what shall you do now, old friend?"

**"What the Dragon Clans were doing before we got involved. Go back home and deal with some Ursa Minors if they haven't overrun our lands by now. We got a lot of work ahead of us like punishing the green dragon that send Lorcan to Spike in the first place. Your new dragon friends will help in the recovery."**

Twilight looks down in concern, then she looks up to Spykoran, saying, "Your majesty...about Spike. I feel like...I did bad in raising him, especially with the lies and...if you want to take him back, I..."

King Spykoran holds up a claw, saying, **"No, he is put in your care after all. Spike is yours now."**

"But...I made a lot of mistakes with him..."

**"Twilight Sparkle, let me let you in on a secret: years ago, my own pony friends made mistakes with me sometimes, under appreciating me, treating me like a servant and all that. Sometimes my feelings get hurt. But with Megan's help, they saw the light and made up for their mistakes. My family back then...was still my family and if they don't have any flaws, that could make them too perfect."**

"What King Spykoran the Old said is true." Applejack said thoughtfully. "We may made some mistakes wit' Spike, but we done learn fro' them."

"Yeah, mommy, it's like when one big mistake you made when you gave me up to the Children of Nightmare without knowing it, remember?" Nyx points out to Twilight, making her uncomfortable. "Oops, bad example; But bottom line is, you learn from the mistakes and will continue trying to be the best mother, sister, whatever you can be."

"Yeah," Ben Mare said as he put an upper foreleg around his love. "So please, keep Spike...if not for our sake, but for his. You gotta admit, he's much happier with us than before."

"Yeah, you're right." Twilight said as he nuzzles Ben then Spike. "Sorry, I was...worried."

"Heck, I'm used to that by now." Spike said, scratching his neck a bit.

**"That settles it then, I shall be off."** King Spykoran said as he and the Dragon Clans members prepares for their departure, **"Twilight Sparkle, take good care of Spike. I will stop by unannounced from time to time to check up on him. Prepare accordingly."**

"I will, your majesty, thank you." Twilight said, hugging Spike with a smile.

With that, the Dragon King roars once more as he and the Dragon Clans members flew up into the air, heading on their way back to the place they called home.

Golden Heart stops a bit, looking worried. Celestia notices as she spoke up, "Golden Heart? Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes...it's my far sight vision...I can sense a new threat of Equestria..." Golden Heart said to Celestia sternly and worried.

"We know: it's Grimmore, correct?"

"No, something else...more than one individual...corrupt versions of the heroes of Equestria...and four ponies of evil..."

* * *

"So are we all here?" Gilda ask the former members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka who are in a part of the mountain area. The villains whom were almost killed off by Lorcan are in hiding, waiting for the madness to end.

"Yeah, every one of us," Rover remarked with a grunt. "War is over, yes?"

"Yeah, of course; Lorcan is dead, serves that lame-o right!"

"Good riddance." Trixie groans a bit. "I can't believe that I was in...ugh! I cannot bring myself to say it!"

"At least those dragons that Lorcan told to kill us are gone." Film said with a nod.

"But why, pray tell?" Flam asks curiously. "They were best trackers from what I heard."

Trixie comment, "Lorcan might have been too smart to fall for the same trick twice, but fortunately for us, the dragon goons chasing us WERE NOT and Lorcan was pre-occupied fighting his 'precious little brother'."

Gilda snorts a bit while joking, "Now Lorcan is 'dead-can'. Ha ha ha! I told better jokes than Rainbow Crash!"

"So what shall we do now?" Spot ask his allies in concern.

"Stay together?" Fido asks curiously and hopefully.

"Yes, of course. We will stick together as our own group from now on. No one shall leave; we will help one another, even if we must fight off the dragons still out chasing us." Trixie said with a nod. The other members of the group nod in agreement, all of them agreed to stay together from now on.

"Hello, colts and fillies!" A familiar voice exclaims. The former Brotherhood members saw themselves surrounded by the Royal Guards with Shining, the one who spoke with them. "We have gotten word of activity here. You do know that you're all under arrest!"

"And this is where the Great and Powerful Trixie makes her escape!"

Trixie quickly uses a smoke screen...and rush off quickly, much to the surprise of the villains and the amusement of the Royal Guards. Figures she would do that.

"Ugh, coward," Gilda groans a bit then smiles sheepish to the Royal Guard. The griffin comment, "First time I've ever actually been GRATEFUL to see the fuzz."

* * *

Trixie was far FAR away by the time that her former allies were rounded up. The unicorn stops a bit to catch her breath. She hates to abandon her pals like that, but then again, Trixie has to look out for herself after all...and she doesn't want to go back to facing the one who abandoned her when Twilight became a student of Celestia: Celestia herself.

Trixie comment, "A realistic, telekinetically manipulated dummy, some smoke and mirrors and some appropriately applied ventriloquism. That was all it took to fake my own death."

"Trixie...is that you?" A familiar voice spoke up. Trixie then notice three familiar figures are nearby: it's Boris (conscious and recovered) and his two goons Boxco and Dum-Dum.

"Uh, what were you saying?" Dum-Dum asks Trixie puzzled.

Trixie admit, "What? Illusion is what I do best. Is it that hard to believe that I would use my talent with illusion to fake my own death? I just wish I could have shown that kind of cleverness when Lorcan recruited us in the first place. If I had seen it coming more than a few minutes before he was going to try to kill me -"

Trixie then break into tears. Boris sighs then do something shocking, much to his two goons' surprise: the Red Devil hugs the blue unicorn, taking her into his hooves.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything's going to be all right, Trixie." Boris said with a sigh. "I...I'm here now, to help..."

"I thought he wanted Twilight." Boxco said to his pal in confusion.

"Maybe the boss needed someone to fall back on." Dum-Dum remarks stupidly then glances how comfortable Boris and Trixie are getting. "Then again..."

* * *

It took a while but Twilight, Ben Mare, Nyx, Phobos and Spike are finally back home. The pets greet their owners happily, with Peewee chirping to the little dragon.

After settling their pets down, the group heads upstairs to get some sleep, Nyx and Phobos were sleeping by this time. Ben Mare smiles to his love as he said, "I will get Nyx and Phobos to bed."

Twilight nods then kiss Ben Mare before heading off to put Spike to bed. The baby dragon was settling in, then look concerned. He spoke up, "Twilight, are you...happy Lorcan's dead?"

Twilight pauses to think, hesitating a bit. There's still parts of her that hated Lorcan...for killing Starlight, for almost ruining her life and taking everything that she knows away.

Yet, at the same time, Twilight doesn't really hate Lorcan. If what Spike suggests is true, there may be some good in him after all...like there was in Nyx when she was once Nightmare Moon.

"Some of me do, but for the rest...no. Maybe someday I will figure that problem out by myself." Twilight said softly. "Come on, Spike, let's get to bed."

Spike nods gently. He can tell that Twilight is having conflicted feelings, whatever or not that the unicorn is truly happy that Lorcan's gone. But who knows? Maybe she will find the answers for herself.

As Spike is sleeping, Twilight kiss her adopted brother/son on the cheek as she said, "I love you, little brother..."

Spike, in his sleep, mumbles, "I love you, big sister..."

Once Nyx, Phobos and Spike are settled into bed, Twilight and Ben Mare heads into their own bed. They all have a long day...

* * *

Trixie has calmed down, being comforted by Boris of all ponies. She decided that it's best to be with him and his goons for a while since it's likely that the Royal Guards and the authorities will be looking for them.

"Well, at least Lorcan can't get us here." Boxco said as he and his group hangs out together in a cave, thinking they are safe.

"That dragon can't, but we can..." A voice spoke up, making the four yelps in alarm. They look up and saw two cloaked figures standing, staring at them.

"Who are you two?" Boris demands to the newcomers. The mystery of these two...shall wait for another time.

2 Months Later...

2 Months has passed since the battle with Lorcan is over. The towns and cities of Equestria had since been rebuilt from the conflict that almost destroyed the pony race. Boris, Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum are still on the loose, as well as the former Brotherhood members who escaped their prison a month ago.

The remains of Nightmare Moon's castle is since been rebuilt to be a historical monument for tourists to see. As for the robots used during the battle, the Royal Sisters has them and the scattered material be collected, some rebuilt by their own engineering experts that studied them before they are put in storage, to be kept sealed for in case of another war, etc.

The Royal Sisters check on the Elements of Harmony during the two months. To their surprise, Lorcan's essence is now gone. Spike's use of them as well as the fight must've erased it. The Elements can now be used freely by Twilight and her friends again without worry or consequences.

Of course, even sibling relationships got patched up: Rarity and Sweetie has reconcile for what Lorcan has tricked the older unicorn into doing, Scootaloo and Rainbow got their kinda sister sibling ship repaired, even Spike, who was worried two times, help his sibling ship with his own big sister Twilight.

Celestia of course has some problems of her own, doubting herself for being a good ruler and not protecting her subjects. Luckily, Luna and a new guest has helped her and the whole problem is resolved for the time being.

Speaking of which, the princess is smiling at the latest friendship report Twilight has send. Celestia decides to pay a visit to the new guest. As the alicorn leaves her study with the friendship report wrapped like a scroll floating behind Celestia, Luna and some Royal Guard joined her.

"Coming to visit our guest, sister?" Luna asks Celestia curiously.

"I indeed am, he should know about Twilight's latest friendship report." Celestia said to Luna with a smile. The Goddess of the Sun pauses then spoke up, "Luna?"

"Yes, Celly?"

"Luna, why were you so determined to change Lorcan 2 months ago?"

"Because, sister, he wasn't always the tyrant you knew. Why, I remember the times you foal sat him before Tadaka...well you know..."

"Yes, I remember." Celestia said with a sigh, remembering those times all so well...

Flashback

"Careful, Lorcan, careful." Celestia said to Lorcan as the dragon almost fell off the table that the princess has him on. Tadaka asked his frend to babysit his son while he's away on business. Celestia set him up carefully. "There, you are a curious one, are you...just like your father?"

Lorcan giggles as he spits on Celestia, making her sigh a bit. She enjoys this...so to speak...

End Flashback

Celestia gave a devilish smile to her sister as she ask, "But, there's another reason, isn't there?"

"Well, err..." Luna said to Celestia, blushing is seen on the Goddess of the Night's face. The sister wonders if it of embarrassment of something else.

"Perhaps I shall wait another time. Right now is a concern about Grimmore..."

"Y-yes. Right; what do we do about Grimmore?"

"Nothing yet; until we have a sight on what he's planning, we go back to normal." Celestia said to Luna sternly. The two sisters reach the new guest's room, it was Twilight's when she used to live at the castle during the years before she moved to Ponyville.

"Very well, Tia. Good night." Luna said, nuzzling Celestia a bit to say her own version of 'good night'.

"Good night, sister."

Once Luna leaves, Celestia knocks on the door to the room. It opens up as someone in a familiar voice, yet different, spoke up, "Come in, Celly." The princess comes into Twilight's former room.

"They are gone, now. You can come out..." Celestia requests to the guest who came out of the shadows...but will remain a secret for now. "I got another friendship report from Twilight. I thought you would want to see it." She floats Twilight's friendship report to the one in the shadows who takes it and begins to read the scroll.

"Yes, yes, your student learns another lesson on friendship. You taught her well."

"Thank you. Now, you are certain that Grimmore knows nothing about you being alive?

"Trust me, his overconfidence is his weakness." The figure said seriously to Celestia. As long as Grimmore believes that Lorcan is gone, the guest is safe...for now.

"And Twilight, Spike, and their friends," Celestia ask, bringing up another matter. "Shall they know..."

"Not yet. They should have more time to recover. It's gonna take them a long time to forgive me...but it will be worth...I hope."

"I see. Well, then. I bid you good night."

Celestia leaves the room as the guest looks at the scroll some more. Then he makes an image appears in a burst of green flames. It shows Spike and Twilight playing with Nyx tackling the baby dragon.

The guest smiles as he speak, "Take care of him, Twilight."

* * *

At this moment, the scene shows a desiccant wasteland surrounded by infernos of flames and canyons as far as the wide eyes can follow. This was known as the realm within the Gates of Tartarus, the place filled with the most evilest of creatures for centuries; In the center, surrounded by molten lava stood a strange dark castle made structure of true Ultimate Evil as the very thing's existence could be seen within the dominion's view. But as huge as the palace appeared that even giants to dragons could enter such a place, the real terror was what awaited any that dare go into such a place. For within the chambers and into a throne room awaited what was the king that ruled this realm of prisoners kept from the world. It was none other than Grimmore, the Overlord King, as he sat in his marvel of a throne, gazing at the Triforce power he snatched from the gang that fought against Lorcan and his final attempt to finish the ponies…but also his last or so the villain thought.

"At last, the Triforce's power is mine!" Grimmore declared with a wicked smirk of an expression in slowly letting the copied power of the legendary Triforce sink into his flesh. "Well, the copied and created craft at least." The overlord stated out the complementary to what he's gain but that matters little to him. "After all, why kill someone, whether pony or otherwise, than making a copy of the original source can still give one such power? And it still helps to see what entertainment those that fight can still do when they have such power." He spoke like it didn't matter that he himself would have robbed the Triforce from Ben Mare himself, but instead…wanted the stallion to put up more effort to present the master of this realm more entertainment than anything else.

"And what of our movement, master?" Spoke a new, and a barbaric voice of sinister properties by the tone.

Then soon what was swirling around in the throne room but did not make Grimmore lose focus of his stature position of seeing…he had company. It was a large and long extended scale lizard body that looked to some Chinese dragon, but it was not flesh, but something mechanical, it seem to be…bio-mechanical made of structure. The black metal scales structure on his top part body and more so all over his four claws and tip of his spiral tail, to a bio-flesh seen within that's violet coloring and clear ruby red eyes. This strange and wicked creature slowly ceases moment when it was inches away from the Overlord King and his throne.

"Surely you planned our chance to attack Equestria, now that Lorcan is out of the picture." The newly appeared dragon stated in what Grimmore plans to do, with Lorcan out of the way, the resistance of opposing their forces has dropped that they can now go and attack Equestria now.

"Yes Ji-Ga-No, my loyal Metallix Dragon General. When he was on his last knee, I decided to grant him power like I did his father." Grimmore responded in not only stating how the new dragon was, but also a bit of knowledge concerning about Lorcan. "And while it would have done wonders in my army, he choose'd to leave and follow Tadaka's orders on missions for the next few years before he was given freedom to carry out his own issues." The Overlord King remarked off as a trifle part in how if Lorcan taken up his offer in joining his ranking officers, his powers would have been put to use, but alas, that dragon picked settling things on his own than being in an army with Grimmore always having him give orders.

"Well he is weak then and weak to this day and even for a dragon of his caliber, I'm FAR…more powerful to have dealt with the little pest myself!" Ji-Ga-No declared with his menacing and cold eyes in moving inch within his flying zone in how he could have ended Lorcan then and now if he chooses so.

"But look at what's happen, now all the work he's done has created new evil spreading its roots all over Equestria." Grimmore spoke from his assured smile never fading his expression as he held up his left hand to summon forth…an entire line casting of many magically lit flame mirrors. And from each one seen, there was a villain in each and every one of them, being born and coming into play. Some familiar faces from Discord, the Lord of Chaos & Disharmony was still very much…alive after what happened to him. Then another like Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings were still at large after their troubles with the ponies & the Brotherhood of Tadaka. Even the newest villain like Boris the Red Devil & his lackeys of Boxco & Dum Dum have been proven to be of great use, with the former being of greater value. And that still left a few spare villains such as the Diamond Dogs & possible candidates from a 'few' dragons that show other interest, including a young teenage dragon named Garble. But within the many mirrors showed still many new villains born in every waking as there was plenty to go around, "While Lorcan may have chosen not to serve in my army, surely what his actions have done may bring forth others to join my rankings!" Grimmore exclaimed in seeing the endless choices line up before waving his hand to make all images fade from the room.

"Baugh, why waste time, some of those 'new' evils may just serve Smaug instead of you," Ji-Ga-No remarked off to remind his master that they may as well serve a certain figure named Smaug than to serve Grimmore.

"True, but what I've favor most is entertainment in watching puppets dance." Grimmore spoke with the littlest of fate of ever feeling the need to worry over such trifle manners as he just wants entertainment from all those around to show him things to catch his attention. "So we'll sit back and watch how well others play their part in this game." The Overlord King sat up more appropriately in his thrown to seeing how well the 'new seeds' of evil play their roles in bringing some new fun in the boring peaceful life that is Equestria.

"And then…" Ji-Ga-No hovered inches behind Grimmore's throne as he stuck his head from the Overlord King's left side of the throne in wondering, what happens afterwards?

"Then…when the time is right, my army shall invade….they won't known what happens until, it's too late." Grimmore spoke with his voice sounding heavier like it was shaking the very foundations of the palace in having the grandest of plans to unveil his army on a choosing of his time, place and event. "For there is no greater army than my own; The Grimmore Army," The Overlord King waved out his right hand as if staring out from his own room towards the open windows aerator those to take a look and see for themselves.

The scene zooms out from the castle's window to see large Corp yards and lands belong that were….an ARMY of some of the worst creatures to be imprisoned within the Gates of Tartarus! There were many from Ground Units to Aerial Units and to Water Units of any matter of travel by land, sea or air. There were some that were hired criminals to join the army while others were creatures that from what prisoners stated were created by Grimmore as he has the power to even create 'Life' in his own image and with a sense of loyalty only to him. There are many that talk in the army in puzzling concerns that they can't tell who's worser to deal with, being under servitude by Tadaka or being a part of Grimmore's Army, either way, it's their destiny role to forever be apart in.

_"So live out your lives well, for I want ever day of your lives to entertainment until…my day of coming,"_ The voice of Grimmore spoke his message statement as the screen was zooming further away from this action to present its self towards some gates where Cerberus stood guard by his post; the Gates of Tartarus. _"And if worse comes into picture, it may be a blessing if Smaug gets a head start on your lives! Ha-ha-ha-ha, Aaah-ha-ha-ha-haaaa…!" _The villain remorse'd off in stating of the 'other' outcome for the innocent civilians which was used as a cruel joke before making a diabolical maniacal cackle that could be heard even from outside the Gates of Tartarus. All that was seen was an afterimage of Grimmore's head gazing below him were images of his army, Ji-Ga-No flying in the left open center of the army and in the free opening on the right…appeared a shadowy image…of a cloaked individual who is yet to be known as the last major villain was seen looking over things afar or that he could step in of his own choosing.

The only major note to be prepared for is that things were far from over after Lorcan's defeat…Oh No.

Things were just starting to become a new beginning for all of Equestria & its little Ponies.

End Story

Soon the scene shows that on an outer space port where a familiar coaster ride comes to a screeching halt. It was none other than the same ride the Author Organization rode on along with their guests. The double doors opened up allowing everyone to exit the coaster ride. The Looney tunes exit out with a few comical gags, the MASK followed through as he was dressed in conductor clothes. Danny Fenton phased his way through the doors while holding onto June Lee, Hank the Cowdog & Bucky Katt. Twitchy was zooming around in his hyper caffeine moment while Wolf and Red exit the ride to catch the squirrel friend. Raimundo offered Heather a shot to walk in front, which the stuck up girl from the Total Drama Series held her head high despite this Brazilian kid trying to be cool to her. Sora helped lead out Penny Proud, Beulah, Cinderella and Harry Potter. Violet and Dash Parr exit while Loud Kiddington shouted out to announce his leaving. Naruto made clones to give him the original some space as he helped Ash, Misty, and Pikachu pass by without zapping anyone. Charity Bazaar was watching her step when Mario, Princess Peach, Lilo Pelekai, Cream, Cheese, and Shadow were coming off the ride. Now at last, it was the Authors turn to exit their good time express ride.

"Now that was a work you ain't never gonna find, dog." JDS stated out with his street-style attitude towards the group in how they saw that fine story.

"Hugh-hugh, yep, that was a good film." Wolf commented on his tiny pal that knew all the stuff he taught him.

"Yeah-yeah, I liked how HYPED up everybody was going with the 'Boom-boom-Bam', and 'Zoom-Pow-Wow' stuff myself!" Twitchy exclaimed out in being his hyper active self in liking how that little trip was something exciting.

"Boy, you four sure outdid yourselves, hugh." Sony-Mae stated out from seeing that the last few Authors coming out were VISION-KING, JusSonic, Billy Arratoon, even Neros Urameshi.

"Well we certainly enjoyed the fun, right Fuzzy, Diana?" Julayla responded from petting her cat, Diana in her arms with a smile about the story film they saw.

"Meow," Diana purred with a happy response in agreement.

"Gaaugh, gosh, 'dat Tough Apple fella was pretty something! Kinda reminds me o' somebody Ah know!" Fuzzy spoke from being near Jules, feeling emotionally touched by a certain character that he saw.

"FYI, word says it's mostly you!" bad-asp whispered to Fuzzy's hearing distance in stating under low tone, in who Tough Apple was mostly an OC out of.

"We all can agree, you four put such good work in creating this work!" KingHuffman declared out in feeling that after seeing this, no one is going to be bored; it's a work unlike any other.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu spoke from riding on his trainer and friend, Ash's shoulders in making some comment in Pokemon language.

"Right Pikachu, that little mechanic that looked almost like you was something to be excited about." Ash smiled to happily respond in knowing precisely what his best pal was saying about that story they just watched.

"Like these Authors think JusSonic will put that little robot mouse in any future scenes," Heather waved off the ideal comment of adding a Pokemon Pikachu type character to even be seen in any future My Little Pony, even if mechanical.

"Pika," Pikachu spoke with a deep, frowny expressed face in not liking that tone of the mean Heather.

"Uh-oh, I think you upset him. Which means…" Misty yelped in seeing this side of Pikachu, which meant the nervous Ash also knew what might come next.

"Piiikaaaa…CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu soon admitted sparks from his cheeks before he soon shouted out loud his voice to be heard. "Trzizizivhmmm…" Then without warning, he unleashed a massive thunderbolt attack that was zapping all those nearby.

"Wahwuhwuhwuwhwuwh-waaahhhhh," Most of the cartoon cast crew got an electric shock while some of the more serious members got ways to shield themselves or counter this attack. Danny phased himself, June, Lilo & Penny Proud, Violet casted her force field around her brother Dash, Cream, Cheese, Shadow & Cinderella, while Raimundo cast a wind de-breeze around him, Naruto, Red, Sora and along with Mario and Princess Peach. The rest of the MASK, Hank, Bucky Wolf, Twitchy Loud, Heather Beulah, even Heather along with Ash and Misty ends up being zapped. Though the Authors managed to protect themselves from this electric outburst, but when Pikachu settled down, the ones that got shocked collapsed on the ground, twitching, paralyzed, hairs standing or puffed out by static, etc., they'll be okay, eventually.

"Oh brother," Danny said with a groan.

"Well, Heather did deserve it." June said with a shrug. "Not sure about the other."

"Well, that was...'shocking'." Cream jokes a bit making Shadow grin at the joke.

"Chao, chao, chao," Cheese giggles in agreement.

"Okay, let's not upset the little guy that can literally, bring down the thunder, kay?" Penny Proud exclaimed to calmly tell the group not to get on Pikachu's bad case, unless they wanna go through that action all over again.

"I second that!" Sora nods with an agreement expression, the gang most definitely doesn't wanna repeat that at all.

"Well VISION-KING, what's your opinion on all of this?" JusSonic turned to discuss some matters of this story's work with his friend on what he thinks of the situation.

"I say, this was worth the work, by you, me, Billy, even Neros, that gave our parts to make this story work out for the best." VISION-KING nods with a smiling approval, this was a work they could not have done much alone, they all pitched in here and then.

"Now that's some words that I can feel the inner flame boiling inside me," slyptlak rubbed her belly when stating this as she let of a burp of flames escape her dragon mouth.

"And I have something to announce." VISION-KING spoke in getting some attention on himself now suddenly, "If you would, JusSonic." The man turned to ask if his friend that was running this story minds at all.

"Oh course." JusSonic nods in allowing whatever this Author wanted to say to be spoken.

"Thank you, now…" VISION-KING nods in appreciation to hearing JusSonic say that he has the spot to speak now. "Seeing how many of us here has become a liking to My Little Pony series, I like to say that for my next story work shall star those little ponies in a CROSSOVER event." The one known as 'The King of VISIONS' declared out in having some of his own plans in about to sponsor a MLP: FIM work of his own.

There was some chatter among the crowd of cast and Authors alike. They knew of only a few other members in their group that was using the My Little Pony work in some Crossover story, but what could the news even be better than what they are hearing?

"It gets better for this new story is not just a one crossing over another with a film, it's more than that." VISION-KING held up his hands in stating out that what he's going to do is a little more than just one type crossover of the cast.

"Wait a second!" Danny spoke out in cutting in the conversion in trying to get something straight. "Are you saying you're going to cross two different series into one work?" Even the ghost boy knows that some Authors cross two different themes related to another have been done in the past.

"No, it'll be three times the Crossover for one story's theme! It'll be from the Novel, TV & Film works rolled into one!" The VISION-KING shook his head to declare out that he plans to show forth something that has a mixture of three parts to some story's inner working creations.

"SAAAAY WHAAAAA!" Loud Kiddington shouted out so loud in shock that he yelped in noticing the stares and those shielding their ears from his little tone scream. "Oops." The boy sheepishly responded with a smile in trying to look like he's sorry but let's whatever's happening continues onward.

"Mamma Mia; That's-a some BIG News alright!" Mario responded out in being very surprise to learning what this Author here is going for something really tricky.

"But which story is it going into?" Lilo asked in not really following what VISION-KING is making to take in so many of these plot ideas to be rolled into one.

"Oh, a rare type, anyone heard of…the Wizard of Oz?" VISION-KING responded off before asking off with a hinted expression of those that recall an old story which might be in link to his own.

"You're doing a work based on that story? But, what will be in it that you're making such a huge claim about it?" Charles Roberts questioned in thinking this deeply in scientific thought, such extra hardship in such a curious story, what could this Author be up to with such planning?

"For that, you'll have to check up with my associate, the MASK, in his talk show." VISION-KING held up a hand to have all questions be held off and that any will be found out by a cartoon cast here that works as his host for a talk show.

"That's right folks; I'm this guy's spokesmen on stuff to happen to give you the daily update!" The MASK proclaimed out in announcing with pride and joy in the carry that he's got that makes him look like a big shock.

"Is that the only thing?" DisneyFan-01 questioned off with some interest in wanting to know another puzzling answer to another question. "I heard of something relating to Jim Henson's Muppet work in your other story project releasing shortly soon." This one really caught a lot of people's attention for they know two things: Jim Henson & the Muppets always equaled a relation in working with them for a story.

"I could figure that someone relating to Disney would know." The man with a VISION exclaimed in seeing someone had some good inside views before continuing. "In truth, I'm going to post something to honor Jim Henson with another work of his that's a little like Muppet relating to that of a cartoon series." VISION-KING declared out which really got a lot more eyes staring at him, becoming more curious by the second.

"So, what is it?" Skullgal94 asked off in liking to know which of the well known Muppet series from the Jim Henson work is this Author gonna use. They know of the Muppets, even some like from the Fraggle Rock TV Series, & films like _The Dark Crystal_ & _Labyrinth_.

"I suppose I can tell you, it'll be relating to Jim Henson's old work that was rare to find on the net but its popularity is returning." The VISION-KING spoke with feeling this news is something that's very rare and that whatever it is, many were killing with suspense to hear it. "The name of the series, _Dog City_, should spell it out of two accounts from Jim Henson's work along with the certain theme that it will come into contact with!" The man declared out the identity of the series of Jim Henson and said that for it, a certain theme will fit its foretelling very nicely.

"Well, it sounds interesting, if it's Jim Henson's work like any other, it might be something to look into." Xemnas1992 spoke in being curious to hearing this new work for some that are big time fans of Jim Henson and his Muppets, this new story could be something to look into.

"So tell us JusSonic, any news on what may come from you in the distant future?" VISION-KING turned to give this Author a chance to speak as he and many others, are curiously wondering, what will this Author post next up on his future profile site.

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to say." JusSonic spoke in getting the others' attention on something of news of things to appear on his site. "I am working on the next season of Cartoon Survivor and its side stories which can be found at deviantART, VISION-KING is one of the hosts. Also, I am still working on the second season of Rainbow Dash's e-mails...and will work on another MLP story soon along with a MLP fanmake of a Looney Tunes short."

"WOW!" Loud exclaims making Charity giggle a bit.

"Cool it, tiger." Charity said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Nice to see that VISION-KING got a hosting deal," Wolf remarks in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah," Twitchy said, nodding like mad.

"Oh, I like the Rainbow Dash E-Mails one." Bucky remarks with a shrug. "That pony reminds me of me...mostly; maybe not?"

"So, does anyone else have some announcement they got to say?" Billy Arratoon asked off if any of the other Authors wanted to say something important. They spoke up many stories which is too numerous to mention here. (Just read their profiles either at a certain place or deviantART, folks!)

"Well, that appears to be about everything?" VISION-KING spoke from noticing that they have pretty much cleared up a lot of discussions.

"So, where do we go from here?" Dash asked off a question, they came on a coaster ride, but where do they go from here?

"Dash, I think that would be obvious." Violet stated this off to her brother for not following along with the talk discussion going on before the Parr siblings.

"We all return to our own places and shall gather together, when the next story that calls our presence…is made!" VISION-KING declared out the way that shall be done for both sides, they return to their homes and awaits the time to gather once again.

"Until then, we'll see our friends and cast in our next story works." JusSonic nods with a smile in stating that it's time to get going, but they'll see each other again…real soon. Then without much that happens afterwards, portals by the Authors open up to allow them an exit. Then many of the cartoon cast found their own ways of returning to their worlds to be waited for the Authors to call upon them. The Organization of Authors was the last to go when they saw their cast of chosen few, passing through before them. The portals vanished and so this leaves another puzzling question. Whatever happens now after this exciting event, well…that's a matter to wait and see for the next few works to come across by future timing.

The End (for real!)

**Dedicated to Michael Clarke Duncan**

**(1957-2012; RIP)**

Cast list  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Mysterious Cloaked Figure  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Shadowy Figure, Pumpkin Cake, Flitterheart  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy Hooves, Nightmare Moon, Mrs. Cake, Granny Smith, Pound Cake  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, The Mayor of Ponyville  
John De Lancie: Discord  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan  
Jeremy Irons: Tadaka  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Amy Palant: Starlight  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Cherry Pie, Young Celestia  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo, Young Luna  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx, Lilo Pelekai  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Cathy Cavadni: Dinky Doo, Firecracker Burst  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Andrew Franchis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Peter New: Big Macintosh, Doctor Stable  
Charlie Adler: King Spyoran the Old  
Christopher Sabat: Jormun  
Kari Wahlgren: Mei Long  
Andrew Rannells: Drulis  
Jim Cummings: Captain Draco, Psycho Steel the Indestructible, Fuzzy Lumpkins  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon  
Samuel Vincent: Film, The Ice Dragon  
Scott McNeil: Flam, Rover, Tough Apple  
Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda the Griffin, Spitfire  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
James Arnold Taylor: Boxco  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Dum-Dum, Bucky Katt  
Lee Tockbar: Spot, Snips  
Richard Ian Cox: Fido, Snails, Various Dragons  
Corey Burton: Sir Spell Nexus, The Storm Dragon, Colby Lollygagger, Dale  
Frank Welker: Private Kenny, Various Dragons  
Jayson Thiessen: Royal Guards  
Tress MacNeille: Chip  
Chantal Stand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon, Pinkie Pie (singing voice)  
Monica Stori: Feathermay  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Josh Flitter: Young Tadaka  
E.G. Daily: Plumsweet  
Stephanie Anne Mills: Lyra Heartstrings  
Kayzie Rogers: Koga the Wolf Cub  
Chuck Huber: Caramel  
April Winchell: Bon-Bon  
Laraine Newman: Roseluck, Charity Bazaar  
Brian Dummond: Mr. Cake  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
Matt Hill: Soarin'  
Rob Paulsen: Jakk Checkers, The MASK  
Greg Ayers: Crashfire  
Caitlynne Merdrek: Matelda  
Trevor Devall: Prince Blueblood

With special guest appearances by  
JusSonic: Himself  
VISION-KING: Himself  
Neros Urameshi: Himself  
Billy Arratoon: Himself  
slyptlak: Herself  
Xemnas1992: Himself  
Secret-Universe: Herself  
Charles Roberts: Himself  
Darth Ben Valor: Himself  
Orange-Ratchet: Himself  
JJAPrice15: Himself  
acosta jose perez ramiro: Himself  
Sony-Mae: Herself  
Julayla Beryl: Herself  
bad-asp: Himself  
KingHuffman: Himself  
DisneyFan-01: Herself  
Skullgal94: Herself  
Patrick Warburton: Wolf T. Wolf  
Cory Edwards: Twitchy the Squirrel  
Loretta Jafelice: Diana  
Ikue Ootani: Pikachu  
Sarah Natochenny: Ash Ketchum  
Rachel Wilson: Heather  
Rachel Lillis: Misty  
David Kaufman: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Lara Jill Miller: Juniper 'June' Lee  
Michelle Ruff: Cream the Rabbit  
Jack Quevas: Cheese the Chao  
Kyla Pratt: Penny Proud  
Haley Joel Osment: Sora  
Cody Ruegger: Loud Kiddington  
Charles Martinet: Mario Mario  
Spencer Fox: Dash Parr  
Sarah Vowell: Violet Parr  
Kath Soucie: Computer Voice  
JDS916Guy: Himself  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan (saner version)  
Tim Curry: Grimmore  
Weird Al Yankovic: Himself ('Let Me Be Your Hog' song only)  
Blessid Union of Souls: Themselves (Brother, My Brother song)  
Yuri Lowenthal: The Equestrian Eliminator  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Ji-Ga-No

Author's note  
Wow! The story and time has been long...but I have finally got this fic done! It has been a long road but I did. I like to thank my fellow co-writers for helping in the maker of this story, as well as Billy Arratoon for giving me the idea to begin with.

I also like to thank Lauren Faust and Hasbro for coming up with the actual series.

Anyway, time for me to reveal what MLP story that I'm making next. This is a short story...

"Villains' Comfort: (set very shortly after Lorcan's Wrath) Trixie feels very bad for allowing Lorcan to seduce her like she was a naive` foal (among other things, but that's the one she'll admit to), and Boris (who is also very upset about being used by Lorcan, but in a different way), in a (at this point) rare moment of genuine compassion, tries to comfort Trixie, and it actually works.  
Pairing: Trixie x Boris"

Looks good, eh? Well, that's it from me. Until next time, My Little Pony fans, read, review and suggest!

The two mysterious figures with Boris, Trixie and the goons foreshadow the Apocalypse Ponies.


End file.
